


Flyboys

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Historical Romance, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 122,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Англия, 1941 год — Армитидж Хакс, пилот Королевских Военно–воздушных сил, наконец получил командование над его собственной эскадрильей. Но вместо хорошо подготовленных британских пилотов, он получает двенадцать неопытных американских волонтеров. Среди них — Бен Соло, талантливый молодой летчик, который мог бы быть лучшим в эскадрильи, если бы не его упрямый характер. Когда они поднимаются в небо, на фоне охваченного войной мира между Хаксом и Беном возникает запретная, но сильная связь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668108) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 



> Первоначальный источник - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5311432

_Я знал немало парней._  
Пока я не встретил тебя, я был одиноким.  
И когда я увидел тебя, дорогой, мое сердце осветилось.  
И этот старый мир показался мне новым. 

— «Bei Mir Bistu Schoën (Для меня ты прекрасен)», Сестры Эндрюс (1937)  


В военное время повышения в должности обычно проводились без всяких церемоний. Поскольку смертей в то время было предостаточно, мужчины быстро и оперативно продвигались по карьерной лестнице. На фронт просто отправлялись короткие сообщения, информировавшие солдата о его новой должности, в которую тот должен вступить немедля. Поэтому Хакс очень удивился, когда узнал, что его вызвали аж в Лондон, чтобы дать новое распоряжение.

Приказ прибыл сразу после его возвращения с полетов на низкой высоте над аэродромами люфтваффе вдоль побережья Франции. Он едва откинул фонарь кабины, как к нему подскочил взволнованный сержант с машинописным сообщением. «Вице-маршал авиации Ли-Мэллори просит капитана [1] Армитиджа Хакса прибыть в штаб-квартиру Истребительного командования №11, Аксбридж в 16:00 следующего дня».

 — Тебе давно пора иметь собственную эскадрилью, — сказал лейтенант Хенли, похлопав Хакса по спине. — Ты чертовски заслужил её.

Хакс проводил взглядом сутулую фигуру лейтенанта — тот брел к казармам, чтобы смыть холодный пот боя с шеи. Сам он так и не двинулся с места, оставшись остывать в дождевом тумане под свинцовым небом, но, взглянув на бумагу в руке, Хакс позволил себе улыбнуться. Это было долгожданное распоряжение о собственной эскадрильи, на которое он рассчитывал после всех этих четырех лет образцовой службы в Королевских ВВС Его Величества [2].

Следующим утром он сел на поезд в полном обмундировании и фуражке на рыжеволосой голове. В перекинутом через плечо рюкзаке лежало всего пара личных вещей, так как Хакс знал, что всё соответствующее снаряжение и другие предметы первой необходимости ему предоставят уже там, как только он приступит к своей новой должности.

В тесном вагоне поезда Хакс коротал время за чтением потрепанной копии « _Историй_ » Геродота, которую носил с собой еще со времён учебы в школе Чартерхаус, когда ему было четырнадцать лет. Он изучал их и в Оксфорде и неоднократно обращался к ним на экзаменах. Учителя говорили ему, чтобы он выходил за рамки этой книги, смотрел, так сказать, дальше, но Хакс считал, что военный конфликт между рабовладельцами — Персидской империи — и свободными городами-государствами Греции является основополагающим для понимания современного конфликта.

Когда поезд прибыл на вокзал Аксбриджа, Хакса встретил приехавший на машине молодой офицер. Поездка в штаб-квартиру была короткой. До того, как Хиллингдон-хаус превратился в обитель ВВС, в нем произошло множество изменений: сначала он был охотничьим домиком герцога, позже — домом маркизы. В конце девятнадцатого века ему посчастливилось какое-то время побыть гольф-клубом, а затем его использовали в качестве госпиталя во время Первой мировой. С тридцать шестого года он стал штаб-квартирой Авиагруппы №11.

Снаружи это было частично отштукатуренное, внушительное здание из кирпича и камня. Но внутри, как обнаружил Хакс, оно было по-прежнему роскошно обставлено, несмотря на поселившихся в нем, снующих туда-сюда офицеров Королевских ВВС.

 — Вы можете оставить свои вещи здесь, — сказал водитель, когда Хакс вышел из машины. — Я отвезу вас обратно в город, как только вы закончите с вице-маршалом.

Хакс хмыкнул в знак согласия и оставил свой рюкзак в машине. Возле бокового входа, к которому они подъехали, его ожидал адъютант. Зайдя внутрь и пройдя через ряд коридоров, они попали в официальную гостиную.

 — Подождите здесь, сэр, — сказал адъютант, — вице-маршал скоро позовет вас.

Хакс кивнул, поблагодарил его и остался один. Сняв фуражку, он сунул её под мышку и принялся рассматривать обстановку. На стенах висели картины с неизвестными ему аристократами. Они были одеты в вычурную и красочную одежду, а на головах покоились некогда модные высокие белые парики.

Хакс был рад, что необходимость таких элементов туалета со временем исчезла. Как сын кадрового военного, он всегда одевался элегантно, но даже учась в частной школе и проведя последние пять лет в ВВС, увереннее всего он чувствовал себя, только когда на нем была униформа.

Щелчок открывающейся двери в дальней стороне комнаты привлек внимание Хакса. На пороге стояла стройная женщина, её правая рука с длинными, узкими пальцами покоилась на дверной ручке.

 — Капитан Хакс? — спросила она с чопорным городским акцентом.

 — Да, — тут же встрепенулся он и быстро пересек мягкий ковер в центре комнаты, остановившись перед женщиной.

 — Он готов вас принять, — она отошла в сторону, давая ему пройти.

 — Спасибо, — бросил Хакс, но женщина уже исчезла, закрыв за собой дверь.

 — Добрый день, капитан.

Вице-маршал авиации Траффорд Ли-Мэллори, седоволосый и усатый мужчина, встал из-за стола и неторопливо отсалютовал Хаксу.

Тот в ответ отдал честь, но гораздо более четко.

 — Вице-маршал авиации, сэр.

Ли-Мэллори жестом указал на мягкое кресло напротив себя.

 — Присаживайтесь, капитан.

Хакс сел и положил фуражку на колени, наблюдая, как Ли-Мэллори слегка неуклюже опустился в свое кресло. Он не был стар, но годы, проведенные в тесных кабинах самолетов, тяжело сказывались на нем из-за роста. Он был всего на несколько дюймов ниже Хакса, который, в свою очередь, со своими шестью футами и одним дюймом был необычайно высок для пилота.

 — Уверен, вы бы хотели знать, почему я отозвал вас с вашего поста, — начал Ли-Мэллори, кинув внимательный взгляд.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Хакс.

 — Что ж, давайте сначала взглянем на это, — он взял папку с файлами и пододвинул её через стол к Хаксу. Тот на мгновение поколебался, но затем поднял её и открыл.

 — Это мой послужной список, сэр, — сказал он, просматривая главную страницу, на которой были аккуратные заметки его начальников и похвалы за четко выполненные задания.

 — Так и есть, — медленно согласился Ли-Мэллори. — И чертовски впечатляющий список.

 — Спасибо, сэр.

Ли-Мэллори наклонился вперед, словно оценивая Хакса.

 — Десять подтвержденных сбитых самолетов неприятеля во время Битвы за Британию, провели в воздухе больше времени, чем любой другой пилот в вашей эскадрильи, да еще и вернули все самолеты без единой царапинки. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то еще может таким похвастаться.

Хакс положил свою папку обратно на стол.

 — Для меня большая честь сражаться за короля и страну, сэр.

Ли-Мэллори рассмеялся.

 — И вы делаете это превосходно, капитан. Вот почему я поручаю вам командование.

— Да, сэр, — сказал Хакс. Несмотря на свою уверенность с самого начала, он был рад услышать эти слова. Они повернули всю ситуацию в более конкретное русло.

 — Вы ожидали этого, — подмигнул Ли-Мэллори, откидываясь на спинку стула с довольной улыбкой.

 — Я надеялся на это, сэр, — серьезно ответил Хакс. Он ждал этого с тех пор, как ему стукнуло двадцать один. Конечно, тогда войны не было, но это лишь означает, что к тому времени, когда она вспыхнула, Хакс уже был опытным пилотом. Когда он принял свой первый воздушный бой, он был полностью готов к нему.

Ли-Мэллори положил руку на живот, задев пальцами медные пуговицы кителя.

 — Молодец. Мне бы хотелось иметь больше таких парней, как вы. В наши дни трудно найти опытных мужчин.

Хакс знал об этом не понаслышке. Во время тяжелых сражений с немцами они потеряли больше людей, чем смогли заменить. ВВС отчаянно нуждались в новых пилотах, но те, кого им удалось найти, только закончили тренировки и им едва хватало часов в воздухе, чтобы летать самостоятельно. У них было минимальное понимание основных боевых маневров, а некоторые даже при первых полетах умудрились разбить свои самолеты.

 — Скажите мне, — тем временем продолжал Ли-Мэллори, — что вы знаете об «Орлах»?

Хаксу понадобился один короткий момент, чтобы припомнить термин.

 — Вы имеете в виду «Орлиные эскадрильи», сэр?

 — Верно, — согласился он. — Вы слышали о них?

Хакс слышал, хотя большинство из этого было основано на слухах и на том, что он прочитал в газетах. «Орлами» назывались три оперативные эскадрильи, которые летали по распоряжениям Командования истребителей, и состояли они не из британских пилотов. В них были американцы, которые добровольно согласились пересечь Атлантику, чтобы вступить в бой, несмотря на то, что Соединенные Штаты категорически отказались присоединиться к войне.

Пресса довольно много писала об «Орлах», поскольку 71-я эскадрилья вступила в строй еще в тридцать девятом году. Хакс прочитал много статей о них, даже видел одну или две кинохроники. Журналисты описывали «Орлов», как храбрых и способных летчиков, но из того, что Хакс слышал от других офицеров, их отчет был менее впечатляющим.

Ходили разговоры о столкновениях во время их полетов, о пилотах, которые сбивали собственные самолеты, и многочисленные истории об отвратительном, в ином случае, даже диком поведении, которое ставило под угрозу сплоченность всей эскадрильи. Хакс пытался не вдаваться в предрассудки о том, что все американцы когда-то были ковбоями, но из того, что говорили об «Орлах», это было, по крайней мере, отчасти правдой.

 — Я слышал о них, сэр, — сухо сказал Хакс, чувствуя, как его беспокойство по поводу того, куда начинает клониться этот разговор, только усиливается.

 — Как и многие из нас, — продолжил Ли-Мэллори. — Пресса любит их. В конце концов, это хорошая история. Храбрые янки, рискуя своей жизнью, пересекают Атлантику, чтобы помочь нам, пока их страна прячет голову в песок.

 — Да, сэр. Это замечательно.

 — И самое главное — оно нужно. Вот почему мы воспитываем четвертую эскадрилью, — Ли-Мэллори ткнул в Хакса указательным пальцем. — И я хочу, чтобы вы их возглавили.

Решив не показывать свое разочарование, граничащее с тревогой, Хакс сделал все возможное, чтобы ни один мускул его лица не дрогнул. Он видел себя в команде эскадрильи надежных людей с боевым опытом, а не в кучке неопытных американцев.

 — Ясно, сэр, — пытаясь придать своему голосу как можно больше невозмутимости, сказал он. — Они тренировались?

 — В течении последних шести недель они были с учебной частью в Абингдоне, — проговорил Ли-Мэллори. — А до этого они какое-то время провели в гражданских летных школах в Штатах.

Надежды Хакса понизились еще больше. Гражданских полетов было едва ли достаточно, чтобы вывести пилота на должный уровень, когда дело доходит до «Мессершмитта» над Ла-Маншем. Их подразделение по оперативной подготовке научит их всего лишь азам, но это вовсе не те месяцы приборного времени и тандемных полетов, которые Хакс провел в эскадрильи «Оксфорд Эйр», а затем и в своем первом назначении в ВВС.

 — Они еще зеленые, — продолжал Ли-Мэллори, — но если кто-то и может привести их в боевую форму, Хакс, так это вы.

 — Я понимаю, сэр, — Хакс сжал челюсть, но добавил: — Я ценю эту возможность и не подведу вас.

 — Уверен, что не подведете, — Ли-Мэллори достал клочок бумаги и протянул его Хаксу. — Вы должны присоединиться к колонне, отправляющейся завтра утром в Саффолк. Они отвезут вас на аэродром Уолкастл, где вы встретитесь с командиром авиационного крыла и примете командование 363-й эскадрильи четвертого «Орла».

Хакс взял листок, заставив себя не хмуриться. В Саффолке располагалась Авиагруппа под номером двенадцать, которая летала лишь над частью страны и гораздо меньше принимала участие в боях, чем одиннадцатая, охранявшая Лондон и его окрестности. Это лишь будет означать лучший сон и больше времени для обслуживания самолетов, потому что Хакс не относился к тем людям, которые играют в карты и читают в перерывах между миссиями.

Однако, если ему придется иметь дело с эскадрильей неуправляемых пилотов, возможно, более спокойная обстановка пойдет только на благо. Она даст ему возможность тратить больше времени на тренировки и обучение и не будет бросать в эпицентр битвы в самый неподходящий момент. Но, тем не менее, все это вовсе не означает, что он не будет сожалеть о потере своего места в Авиагруппе №11.

Сложив депешу пополам и засунув её в карман форменного пиджака, Хакс поблагодарил Ли-Мэллори и, поднявшись вместе с ним на ноги, отдал честь. Вице-маршал протянул ему руку, и Хакс пожал её.

 — Удачи, майор Хакс [3], — на прощание сказал Ли-Мэллори. — Мэри должна ждать снаружи. Она проведет вас к выходу.

Хакс кивнул и направился к двери. Та же самая молодая женщина, Мэри, стояла в гостиной.

 — Проходите сюда, сэр, — прощебетала она, указывая на коридор.

Хакс последовал за ней через поместье, пока они не подошли к той двери, через которую он вошел. На улице его уже ждал водитель. Как только Хакс скользнул в пассажирское сидение, он повернул рычаг двигателя.

Улицы, по которым они ехали, вопреки тому, что с момента последней бомбежки прошло мало времени, были уже очищены от ужасных обломков, хотя здания по-прежнему были испещрены черными пятнами взрывов, а в некоторых фасадах были оставленные снарядами пустые дыры, которые осыпались кирпичной крошкой на тротуар. Несмотря на бомбы, продолжающие тревожить город ночью, жизнь продолжалась. На улицах было множество людей.

 — Есть ли у вас какие-нибудь конкретные пожелания, куда бы вы хотели поехать, сэр? — спросил водитель. — Тут есть несколько театров.

 — Давайте в паб, — коротко кинул Хакс. Ему вдруг захотелось что-нибудь выпить, если здесь вообще найдется это «что-нибудь».

Они проехали еще несколько минут, прежде чем машина остановилась напротив небольшого заведения с узкими грязными окнами и надписью над дверью, гласившая «Перчатка и Сокол». Хакс готов простить и запущенность, и поношенность этого паба, если он хорошо справится с его главной целью.

 — Спасибо, сержант, — сказал он, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

 — Всегда пожалуйста, сэр. Хорошего вам дня.

Грохоча по булыжникам мостовой, машина покатилась дальше, пока не исчезла за поворотом, оставив после себя шлейф сизого выхлопа.

Войдя в паб, Хакс обнаружил, что внутри довольно темно: и без того блеклый свет с улицы плохо проникал в мутные окна, поэтому ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы его глаза привыкли к такому полумраку. За круглыми столиками сидели редкие посетители, их разговоры были спокойными и глухими, почти неслышными. Несколько пар глаз повернулись к Хаксу, когда он прошёл по помещению к барной стойке.

 — Добрый день, — поздоровался он с барменом, невысоким, но широкоплечим мужчиной с темными волосами и квадратной челюстью. Его рукава были закатаны до локтей, обнажая жилистые предплечья.

 — Принести вам что-нибудь? — в свою очередь предложил тот.

 — Пиво? — с надеждой спросил Хакс.

Бармен отрицательно покачал головой.

 — К сожалению, его нет. Нормирование добралось и до пивоваров.

Хакс практически не удивился.

 — Значит, чашку чая?

 — Нет сахара.

 — Я пью без него, — сказал Хакс, глядя на один из столов в углу. — Можете принести его туда?

 — Как вам угодно, — чуть склонил голову бармен.

Стул, на который он сел, был твердым и неудобно низким — абсолютная противоположность мягкому креслу в кабинете Ли-Мэллори. Хакс пододвинул его ближе к столу и положил ладони на изношенное дерево. Он глубоко вдохнул — впервые после того, как затаил дыхание, войдя в дом Хиллингдон — позволяя себе полностью осознать реальность ситуации, в которую попал.

Он наконец-то получил командование эскадрильей, но она была далеко не такой, какую он ожидал или желал. Поездка в Саффолк займет около трех или четырех часов, большую часть из которых ему, вероятно, придется провести в кузове грузовика, перевозящего какой-то материал на аэродром в Уолкастле. Хакс не много знал об этой базе или о том, кем был командир авиационного крыла. Он мог спросить Дугласа, но в то время это совсем вылетело из его головы. У него и так будет над чем подумать, когда дело дойдет до американцев, которые вот-вот добавятся к списку его обязанностей.

Сейчас он жалел о том, что недостаточно внимания уделял новостям об «Орлиных эскадрильях». Когда он впервые услышал о них, это было почти сенсацией, заставившей его озлобиться на них. Среди британцев были гораздо более впечатляющие эскадрильи, которые заслуживали печати больше, чем эти американские «Орлы».

Вероятно, это была просто очередная попытка заручиться поддержкой в Штатах и залучить их в войну. Черчилль внимательно следил за Рузвельтом с тех пор, как начались боевые действия, но все безуспешно. Американцы по-прежнему оставались решительно нейтральными, даже приняли законы, которые превращали службу и даже поддержку одной из стран, вовлеченную в конфликт, в уголовно наказуемое правонарушение. Поэтому технически «Орлы» нарушили эти уставы, но как только они благополучно покинули страну, американскому правительству ничего не оставалось, кроме как позволить им летать в Англии.

Хакс не был точно уверен, как именно им удалось пересечь границу, но он знал, что это было непросто, учитывая все ограничения. Он не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему они так стремились к этому, подвергали свою жизнь большому риску ради страны, которая даже не была им родной.

Возможно, у них всё же были какие-то связи с Англией, или, может быть, они ненавидели нацистов и то, что они хотели сделать с остальной частью Европы. Ведь это далеко не первый раз, когда идеализм подталкивал людей к борьбе. Сотни тысяч мужчин шли на фронт во время Первой мировой, находя в окопах лишь свою смерть.

Отец Хакса был кавалеристом, последним в своем роде. Лошади и штыки были абсолютно бесполезны против нового оружия войны: пулеметов и горчичного газа. Брендолу Хаксу повезло, что он остался в живых, в то время как многие другие — нет.

Он ожидал, что и его сын пойдет по его стопам в армии, но вместо этого Хакс выбрал воздушный корпус. Он никогда не летал до того, как присоединился к авиационной эскадрилье Оксфордского университета, но как только он впервые сел в кабину своего самолета, он знал, что больше ничто не доставит ему такого удовольствия.

Возможно, мужчины «Орлов» были похожи на него; они просто хотели летать и были готовы пройти долгий путь, чтобы иметь эту возможность.

 — Вот, прошу, — сказал бармен, подходя к столу Хакса. Он поставил перед ним керамический чайный сервиз, внутренняя часть чашки была потемневшей от времени постоянного использования, но все равно выглядела она достаточно чистой.

Хакс поблагодарил его, ожидая, пока он уйдет, чтобы налить себе чашку чая. Он предпочел еще хотя бы кусочек лимона вприкуску, но продукты страдали от той же нехватки и нормирования, как и сахар. К счастью, сделав первый глоток, Хакс обнаружил, что хотя аромат трав и был достаточно насыщенным, но не горчил. На тарелке рядом с его чашкой лежало парочка черствого печенья, которые он по привычке тут же съел.

Через окно рядом Хакс наблюдал за суетящимися людьми в серых и коричневых куртках, пытающихся скрыться от начавшегося дождя. Несмотря на погоду, было бы замечательно провести этот день в воздухе. Он мимоходом задавался вопросом, кому теперь достанется его самолет. Это был мощный Супермарин «Спитфайр», самый быстрый и самый проворный самолет на службе. За лето он правда успел подхватить несколько пуль, но механики Хакса всегда могли привести его в рабочее состояние за день или около того. Хакс решил их не брать с собой, надеясь, что команда в Уолкастле будет такой же способной.

Подняв свой рюкзак с пола у своих ног, он открыл его и снова вытащил « _Истории_ », открывая третью книгу и обсуждение о восхождении персидского царя Дария I. Его царствование ознаменовало период великих потрясений для греков, многие из которых погибли, сражаясь с его легионами.

Хакс задавался вопросом, что Геродот сделал бы из воздушной войны, как бы он описал то, как дымится двигатель бомбардировщика от града пуль истребителя или то, как, оставляя за собой пламенный след, падает самолет, пока не взорвется от удара об землю. Это ужасное и одновременно красивое, завораживающее зрелище, которое Хаксу неоднократно случалось видеть.

Потеря сослуживцев и товарищей неизбежна. Первый человек, смерть которого увидел Хакс, был одним из парней, с которыми он учился в Оксфорде; его звали Бэкстби, и он был в колледже Всех Душ, а Хакс — в колледже Иисуса. Он всегда смеялся и краснел всего после нескольких кружек пива. Бэкстби вступил в бой с немецким истребителем над Ла-Маншем и упал в воду прежде, чем успел выпрыгнуть.

Когда Хакс приземлился, он не горевал по нему, сказал пару хороших слов об этом парне и приготовился к новому полету, но в тот вечер за ужином в столовой он посмотрел на свою полупустую тарелку и увидел на ней капли влаги. Хакс поднял взгляд к потолку в поисках признак утечки, но, ничего не найдя, он вытер глаза. Они были влажными от слез, которых он не заметил.

Человек рядом с ним протянул ему носовой платок, не сказав ни слова. Хакс вытер лицо и доел еду. На следующее утро он снова поднялся в небо, и другой пилот упал и разбился, но он не стал плакать ни по нему, ни по тем, кто погиб после.

Когда Хакс почитал и допил свой чай, обед уже плавно перешел в ранний вечер. Бармен приходил несколько раз, чтобы добавить горячей воды, но с каждым следующим разом чай становился все слабее и безвкуснее. Заварки было слишком мало, чтобы использовать её больше одного раза. К тому времени, когда Хакс закончил последнюю чашку чая, он был уже вовсе прозрачным и напоминал скорее кипяченную воду.

Хакс отнес сервиз к стойке, аккуратно ставя его на потертое дерево. Бармен пробормотал что-то невнятное, что, как Хакс предположил, было «спасибо».

 — Я ищу комнату на ночь, — сказал Хакс. — Вы не знаете, где находится ближайшая гостиница?

 — На этой улице есть одна. «Такодана». Спросите Маз.

Хакс кивнул, заплатил за чай и вышел из паба. Как и говорил бармен, отель был рядом. Здание было относительно нетронуто бомбардировками, его выцветшая вывеска слегка покачивалась от поднявшегося ветра.

И хотя внутри эта гостиница была удивительно ухоженная и убранная в красные и золотые тона, признаки увядания все равно ощущались. Некоторые занавески были потускневшими, а ковры потертыми. Подойдя к столу, Хакс поправил лямку рюкзака на плече. Сначала он никого не увидел и чуть было не позвонил в колокольчик, но, слегка наклонившись через стол, заметил седоволосую женщину. Она сидела на корточках перед шкафом, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

 — Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Хакс.

 — Хм? — женщина резко обернулась и посмотрела через плечо. На носу у нее покоились очки с толстыми линзами, отчего её глаза казались большими и выразительными.

 — Мне нужна комната на ночь. У вас есть свободные?

Женщина поднялась на ноги и повернулась, но даже стоя она была всего лишь в половину роста Хакса. Прежде чем стать на табуретку за столом, она провела руками по своей юбке, чтобы расправить складки.

 — Даже больше, чем несколько, — ответила она с полуулыбкой на губах, оглядывая его. — Особенно для такого красивого солдата.

Хакс снисходительно улыбнулся в ответ, чуть вздернув уголки губ.

 — Мне сказали спросить Маз.

 — Ты её нашел, — женщина уперлась в прилавок, ухмыляясь. — Так скажи мне, дорогой, как тебя зовут?

 — Армитидж Хакс, мадам, — сказал он.

 — Прямо титул джентльмена. Хорошо, Армитидж Хакс, дай мне секунду достать ключ, и ты можешь идти в свою комнату, — она подошла к столу и достала медный ключ с номером десять. — Третий этаж. Последняя дверь справа. Хочешь что-нибудь поесть?

 — Да, пожалуйста, — попросил Хакс. Съеденное в пабе печенье давно уже забылось, поэтому желудок настойчиво требовал пополнения.

 — Через полчаса в столовой будет тушеное мясо и хлеб, приходи, если хочешь, — мягко предложила Маз.

 — Приду, спасибо.

Маз задорно подмигнула ему.

 — Если тебе нужно что-нибудь еще, дорогой, просто попроси. Мы заботимся о наших посетителях.

Прямо позади стола начиналась узкая лестница, ведущая на верхние этажи с такими же узкими коридорами. Как и было обещано, комната №10 была по правую сторону. Ключ немного застрял в замке, но Хаксу удалось открыть его, хотя и не без трудностей. Комната оказалась маленькой, в центре неё стояла кровать с металлическим каркасом, рядом с ней находился умывальник без крана, который Хакс мог заполнить водой в уборной по дороге. Некоторым, возможно, не нравилась общая ванная комната, но для Хакса это не было проблемой; он привык и к более грубому размещению.

Когда он прибыл на свой первый военный аэродром, офицерские казармы были еще не закончены, поэтому он и его товарищи спали в палатках прямо возле своих самолетов. На самом деле, это оказалось хорошим расположением, когда дело дошло до быстрой реакции на атаки и не менее быстрого поднятия в небо, чтобы противостоять им. Но с тех пор, как Битва за Британию закончилась, пролетающих над Англией немецких истребителей стало на порядок меньше. Вместо этого именно англичане начали наступать, прилагая все усилия, чтобы уничтожить вражеские аэродромы в оккупированной Франции.

Отбросив рюкзак в сторону, Хакс расстегнул свою верхнюю униформу и стянул её с плеч, затем взял оловянный кувшин и наполнил его водой в уборной. Вода была еле теплой, что немного расстраивало, но во всяком случае она была гораздо лучше той, которой пришлось бы довольствоваться на аэродроме. Хакс рывком снял гимнастерку, вымыл грудь и подмышки, потом лицо и шею и оделся снова. Он был голоден, и тушеное мясо — независимо от того, есть ли в нем хоть грамм настоящего мяса — звучало восхитительно.

Маз сама накрыла ему в столовой, поставив перед ним неглубокую тарелку и уронив рядом с ней большой кусок хлеба.

 — Я взяла тебе немного больше, дорогой. Военным нужна сила.

Когда Хакс начал есть, он ожидал, что она уйдет, но вместо этого Маз села напротив него на стул, подперев рукой подбородок. Ей нечего было есть и пить, поэтому она сидела, просто наблюдая, как Хакс нанизывал на вилку тушеное мясо и с аппетитом жевал его.

 — Морковь из моего сада, — мягко начала она. — Раньше я никогда ничего не выращивала, но с этим нормированием продуктов…

Правительство уже давно настаивало на том, что лучший способ борьбы с нехваткой продовольствия состоял в том, чтобы граждане Британии выращивали свои собственные овощи. У некоторых членов эскадрильи Хакса был даже свой сад. Хакс узнал немало о капусте, картофеле и моркови, когда они начали поочередно ухаживать за ними.

 — Это очень хорошо, — сказал он, и это не была ложь. Тушеное мясо было намного вкуснее, чем его стандартный рацион.

Маз улыбнулась.

 — Верно. Итак, Армитидж Хакс, ты военный парень?

 — Королевские ВВС, — ответил он, постукивая указательным пальцем по крылатой эмблеме на кителе, прямо над его сердцем.

 — Значит, летчик, — снова улыбнулась Маз, поднимая подбородок. — Ты управляешь одним из этих маленьких монстров для сбивания других самолетов или большим бомбардировщиком?

 — Истребителем.

 — Хм, — задумчиво потянула она. — В эти штуковины не так просто попасть, они мелькают по небу словно молнии. А вот у меня даже машины нет. Расскажи лучше, как там наверху?

 — Захватывающе, — воодушевленно сказал Хакс, на мгновение отрываясь от еды. — Ничего подобного я в жизни не испытывал.

 — Это правда, что ты можешь летать вверх головой?

 — Да, и хотя это не особенно удобно, но так можно летать.

Маз покачала головой.

 — Я думаю, ты сумасшедший. Но кто-то же должен это делать, верно? Или мы никогда не покончим с войной.

 — Действительно, — согласился Хакс, отрывая кусок хлеба и вытирая остатки тушеного мяса на тарелке.

 — Ты хочешь этого? — внезапно спросила Маз.

Хакс замер.

 — Хочу чего, мадам?

 — Чтобы война закончилась. Это не значит, что ты должен уйти с работы, но я очень сомневаюсь, что тебе нравится воевать там, — она сделала неопределенный жест рукой, указывая на небо.

 — Да, — проследив за её рукой, согласился Хакс, — но война не может длиться вечно. Пока Гитлер все еще здесь, я планирую сражаться.

Маз потянулась через стол и погладила руку Хакса.

 — Ты хороший человек, дорогой. Храбрый. Надеюсь, с тобой ничего плохого не случится в небе.

 — Я тоже на это надеюсь, — сказал Хакс.

Покончив с ужином, он вернулся в свою комнату и снял с себя форму. Матрас на кровати был комковатым и довольно жестким, но зато простыни были мягкими. Лежа на спине, Хакс сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза.

Утром Маз снова накормила его. Она дала ему тост с вареньем — что было большой роскошью — и крупную чашку чая.

 — Вернись и навести меня как-нибудь, дорогой, — попросила она, нежно сжимая руку Хакса своими маленькими, постаревшими, но мягкими руками.

Он сказал, что попробует.

Место, в котором Хакс по приказу должен был встретиться с конвоем, находилось всего в пару минутах ходьбы, поэтому было достаточно легко найти сержанта МакМиллана, который отвечал за эту операцию. Это был высокий мужчина с легкой улыбкой и светлыми глазами, отсалютовавший ему с непринужденной точностью.

 — Если не возражаете, сэр, — почти весело сказал он. — Вы поедете со мной впереди.

Хакс, конечно же, ничего не имел против. Он уселся на сидение рядом с водительским, и машина тронулась, покидая Лондон, взяв курс на восточное побережье.

 — Откуда вы родом, сэр? — спросил сержант, когда они минули тяжелые участки неровной дороги.

 — Суррей, — ответил Хакс, окидывая взглядом черные поля с редкими деревьями, простирающиеся за окном.

 — Что ж, прекрасная часть страны. У вас там семья?

 — Мои мать и отец.

 — Приятно иметь их обоих, — вздохнул МакМиллан, в его голосе проскользнула нотка горечи. — Моя собственная мама умерла, когда мне было всего три года, прихватив с собой мою младшую сестренку.

 — Сожалею, — сказал Хакс. У него не было ни сестер, ни братьев, он был единственным ребенком в семье. Хакс никогда не спрашивал у своей мамы, почему она больше не хочет иметь детей, но он предполагал, что после одного раза в постели Брендола Хакса она больше не вернулась в неё. Его родители жили в отдельных комнатах, сколько Хакс себя помнил, хотя они и терпели друг друга, между ними не было никакой особой привязанности.

 — Все в порядке, — пожал плечами МакМиллан, обогнув значительную яму на дороге. — Мой отец изрядно работал, чтобы вывести меня в люди, — он широко улыбнулся Хаксу. — Как насчет девушки? У вас есть кто-то, кто вас ждет дома?

 — Нет.

МакМиллан сунул два пальца в карман куртки, вытащив оттуда сложенный вдвое кусок бумаги, и протянул его Хаксу.

 — Взгляните.

Это была помятая фотография молодой женщины довольно простой наружности, с сильными челюстями и с неприметным коричневым оттенком волос. Единственное, что цепляло взгляд, — её глаза, темные и умные.

 — Это моя Энни, — с нежностью сказал МакМиллан.

 — Она милая, — улыбнулся Хакс, возвращая фотографию сержанту.

Он поцеловал её и сунул обратно в карман.

 — Когда я вернусь, мы поженимся.

 — Поздравляю.

 — Я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь женюсь, — продолжил МакМиллан, — но Энни, она изменила меня, понимаете. Я сделал бы все что угодно, попроси она меня об этом. Ради неё я готов на все. Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали это?

 — Боюсь, мне так не повезло, — сказал Хакс.

На протяжении многих лет у него были неоднократные отношения, но они были недолгими и, по необходимости, тайными. Они начались с неуклюжих попыток с мальчиком, с которым он делил комнату в общежитии в Чартерхаусе. Это было почти в порядке вещей в маленькой школе, полной достигающей половой зрелости юношей. Однако, большинство переросло это, а Хакс нет.

В Оксфорде он был предельно осторожен, пытаясь проводить больше времени с девушками, которых знали его друзья — он даже спал с одной или двумя из них — но его предпочтения остались прежними. Артур, парень из Корнуолла, который ходил на выступления Хакса о классической греческой культуре, был первым, кто был таким же, как и он сам. Сначала это было пробное ухаживание, легкие касания, которые в случае чего можно было списать на дружеские: оба боялись, что могут ошибаться в друг друге, но они достигли этого пика в течение нескольких недель лихорадочных прикосновений и быстрых взглядов, которые в конечном итоге привели их к постели Хакса. Однако, когда выступления закончились, они расстались.

В течение следующих трех лет Хакс находил других на место Артура, но ни одна из этих связей не длилась дольше нескольких месяцев. Он всегда заботился о каждом своем любовнике, но они слишком хорошо знали, что то, что происходит между ними, было временным, поэтому никто не принимал это слишком близко к сердцу. Такое отношение сослужило Хаксу хорошую службу. В конце концов, он знал, что, когда он закончит школу и поступит в Королевские ВВС, возможности, которые у него были в студенческие годы, исчезнут. Любые отношения между летчиками или военнослужащими наказывались военным трибуналом и грозили военной тюрьмой, да и маловероятно, что за время пребывания на каком-то аэродроме, он сможет найти себе какого-то гражданского из примыкающих городков. Если одиночество — цена карьеры пилота, он был готов заплатить её.

 — Что ж, уверен, ваше время еще придет, сэр, — сказал МакМиллан.

 — Возможно, — усмехнулся Хакс, вглядываясь то в горизонт, туда, куда убегала извилистая, испещренная ямами дорога, то рассматривая капли стучащего по лобовому стеклу дождя. Облака висели низко, примерно пять тысяч футов над землей, отчего было бы сложно ориентироваться при полете. Если бы сейчас он поднялся в небо, чтобы пробраться через плотную мглу, ему бы пришлось полагаться только на приборы.

Молодые пилоты были печально известны тем, что, когда впервые садились в кабину самолета, они не ладили с приборами, несмотря на долгие часы, проведенные в тренажере «Линка», который имитировал полет с земли. Если его новая эскадрилья только вернулась с обучения, безусловно, в такие дни, как этот, у них будут проблемы с управлением в воздухе. Полет в английской погоде — подвиг сам по себе. Даже французские пилоты жалуются на это, так что не было и речи, насколько трудно будет приспособиться привыкшим к чистому небу американцам.

Хакс позволил себе вздохнуть, зная, что звук растает в грохоте грузовика. Но звучащий в голове голос отца, он, несмотря на это, слышал отчетливо.

 — У хорошего командира, хорошие и подчиненные, — любил повторять Брендол Хаксу. — Мне в полк однажды прислали юнцов, которые едва могли усидеть в седле на лошади, но я заставлял их ездить на тренировках до тех пор, пока их движения не дошли до автоматизма, и они могли держаться в седле. В конце концов, они были хорошими парнями, сражались упорно, с пылом и если погибали, то с честью.

 — Как скажешь, отец, — тихо прошептал Хакс.

 — Простите, сэр? — спросил МакМиллан. — Вы что-то сказали?

Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла и обернулся к сержанту.

 — Ничего особенного. Расскажите мне больше о вашей семье. Или о вашей возлюбленной. Дорога еще длинная.

МакМиллан ухмыльнулся.

 — Конечно, сэр.

На наручных часах Хакса было 11:24, когда они свернули с главного пути из небольшого городка Уолкастла и спустились по узкой дороге, которая вела к аэродрому. Он носил то же название, что и город, вблизи — в пяти милях, на самом-то деле — которого располагался. Этот аэродром появился уже после начала войны и, насколько знал Хакс, до сих пор имел травяную взлетную полосу. Это было далеко не редкость среди новых авиабаз, но, по крайней мере, здесь было хотя бы приличное жилье.

Когда они подъехали ближе, Хакс увидел большое здание, которое, как он предположил, было главной казармой. Рядом с ним покоилось кирпичное здание меньшего размера, вероятно, столовая. По всему периметру стояло несколько блистерных ангаров с изогнутыми кверху крышами из листового металла и открытыми с обоих концов большими раздвижными воротами. В этих ангарах находились вышедшие из строя самолеты. Большинство самолетов стояли снаружи и были готовы к вылету в любой момент.

Нужно всего несколько минут, чтобы приказ из главного операционного центра Истребительного Командования Бэнтли Прайари в Лондоне, поступил в штаб-квартиру Авиагруппы №12 Королевских ВВС Ватнола, а затем к операторам в Уолкасле. Вскоре после этого пилоты уже будут в небе, готовые противостоять немецким истребителям или бомбардировщикам. Вот, что будет, если эскадрильям Уолкастела когда-нибудь выпадет задание выполнить перехват врага. Но, по всей вероятности, они будут заниматься обычными эскортами туда, где сражений практически нет.

Покачиваясь, грузовик остановился напротив приземистого кирпичного здания, которое выглядело как главный центр управления воздушным движением на аэродроме. Диспетчеры и связисты находились внутри вместе с подполковником [4] и офицерами разведки.

 — Ну, — потянул МакМиллан, выключая двигатель, — вот мы и на месте, сэр.

 — Да, спасибо, — сказал Хакс, его правый уголок губ чуть дрогнул в полуулыбке. — С вами было приятно прокатиться, сержант.

Он протянул ему руку, и МакМиллан крепко пожал её, немного тряхнув. Хакс все же заставил себя улыбнуться, прежде чем выйти на влажную траву. Закинув на плечо рюкзак, он направился к двери диспетчерской и повернул ручку.

В центре комнаты рядом с широким столом с лежащей на нем картой Ла-Манша и района, расположенного сразу за французской береговой линией, стояли три девушки. Они расставляли фишки с номерами, указывающие на расположение их самолетов в этом месте. Хакс мог видеть, что во Францию привезли бомбардировщик, точнее три тяжелых бомбардировщика, сопровождаемые истребительной эскадрильей из Уолкасла.

 — Можем ли мы направить вас, сэр? — спросила одна из женщин, та, у которой были темные каштановые волосы и острый нос.

 — Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Хакс. — Я Хакс, командир новой эскадрильи, прибыл по приказу подполковника.

 — Конечно, сэр, — сказала она и, отдав деревянную палочку, которую она использовала, чтобы перемещать фигуры на карте, женщине рядом с ней, указала на дверь в дальнем конце комнаты. — Его офис прямо там.

Хакс последовал за ней, ожидая снаружи, когда она, постучав, открыла дверь.

 — Сэр, — позвала она, просунув голову в приоткрытую дверь кабинета, — новый капитан эскадрильи хочет видеть вас.

 — Впусти его, Рей!

Она повернулась и улыбнулась Хаксу.

 — Заходите, сэр. И добро пожаловать в Уолкастл.

Он кивнул ей и, войдя в кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь.

Как и полагается, человек, сидящий за столом, был в полной униформе и жевал рваный конец незажженной сигары. Когда он поднял глаза, Хакс увидел обширные рубцы на его лице и лысой голове, отчего одна щека казалась больше другой, вокруг его рта паутиной расходились белые загрубевшие шрамы.

Хакс был знаком с ожогами, он видел, как дым заполнял кабины самолетов, поглощая самих пилотов, после такого мало кому удавалось выжить. Но, кажется, командиру авиационного крыла Сноуку удалось.

 — Сэр, — поздоровался Хакс, салютуя.

 — Доброе утро, — в свою очередь сказал Сноук, его голос был скрипучим и хриплым, как будто он кричал. — Хакс, верно?

— Армитидж Хакс, сэр.

Не вставая, Сноук окинул Хакса взглядом с головы до ног, оценивая.

 — Ну, вы выглядите достаточно здоровым. Слышал, что вы не новичок.

 — Нет, — подтвердил Хакс. — Я летаю уже пять лет. Был в Манстоне, потом в Вест-Маллинге, Биггин-Хилле…

Сноук махнул рукой.

 — Да, да. Я могу прочитать ваше личное дело, если мне захочется узнать полную информацию о ваших местоназначениях. Но сейчас меня интересует лишь ваш опыт. Нам не нужен какой-то глупый парень, который пытается возглавить эту дурацкую эскадрилью, — он вырвал сигару изо рта и положил её в жестяное блюдо. — Вы понимаете, во что вы вляпались, Хакс?

 — У меня есть подозрение, сэр, — сказал он. — Но я знаю, что это не будет просто.

Сноук рассмеялся.

 — Нет, это не так. Если вам интересно, я вам скажу, что у этих американцев больше проблем, чем они того стоят, и у меня нет абсолютно никакого интереса к их пребыванию здесь, но мы ввязались в это, вы и я.

 — Верно, сэр, — согласился Хакс. У него на миг блеснула слабая надежда, что у Сноука может быть справедливое мнение о 363-й эскадрилье, но, по всей видимости, это ничего не решает. Как позже оказалось, что оно лишь предвещало что-то плохое, если что-то вообще может быть хуже.

 — Вам придется с ними справиться, — строго сказал Сноук. — Превратите их в оперативную эскадрилью. Я не позволю им мешать другим и беспокоить офицеров.

Видимо, все _могло_ ухудшиться.

 — Они не ладят с пилотами из других эскадрилий? — тут же спросил Хакс, пытаясь подавить тревогу в голосе.

 — Они держатся особняком, — ответил Сноук. — Во всяком случае, они так себя ведут со вчерашнего вечера, как только прибыли. Принято же знакомиться с другими, а они этого не сделали.

 — Мне нужно посмотреть, чем они занимаются.

Сноук в знак согласия наклонил голову в сторону.

 — Да, думаю, это неплохая идея. Я не хочу никаких разногласий на моем аэродроме. В 129-й и 222-й есть хорошие люди и они довольно слажено работали вместе последние четыре месяца. Уход 184-й стал для них потерей. Они были последней эскадрильей здесь, перед вашими.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Хакс. — И я позабочусь о том, чтобы 363-я находилась в своем лучшем виде.

Шрамы вокруг рта Сноука дрогнули.

 — Надеюсь, так и будет, Хакс, — он оперся ладонями на стол и поднялся на ноги. — Думаю, вы хотите с ними встретиться. Я пошлю кого-нибудь, собрать их. А пока покажу вам что здесь и как.

 — Не стоит беспокоиться, сэр, — попытался возразить Хакс, видя, как тому тяжело стоять на ногах. — Уверен, что смогу сориентироваться.

 — Это мой аэродром, майор. Я сам все покажу.

Хакс поднялся.

 — Проходите, сэр.

 — Рей, — окликнул Сноук, когда они вошли в основную часть командного центра. — Иди и позови сержанта Митаку. Пусть он соберет 363-ю в столовой.

 — Да, сэр, — бойко сказала она, прежде чем нырнуть под дождь.

Сноук, и Хакс позади него, пошел по тому же пути, хотя и не спеша. И хотя он прихрамывал на правую ногу, его осанка была ровной, а движения уверенными. Хакс не мог удержаться от размышлений, сколько повреждений на теле скрывала его одежда, и что с ним на самом деле произошло. Раны были старые, вероятно, заработанные ещё во время Первой мировой, а не на этой войне. Примечателен был тот факт, что он не ушел в отставку, или не был приговорен к ней, после произошедшего. Хакс восхищался такой преданностью делу.

 — Здесь находится двести сорок одна душа, включая вас, — сказал Сноук, когда они шли. — Большая часть это наземный персонал, как вы понимаете. Механиков для самолетов у нас шестьдесят восемь, и они работают в Третьем ангаре, — он жестом указал на ближайший ангар, в котором сейчас на ремонте стояло два самолета.

 — Сколько у вас соколов, сэр? — на автомате спросил Хакс, неосознанно используя неофициальный термин для самолетов.

 — Пятнадцать, — выдохнул Сноук. — Но два сейчас на ремонте, а остальные вполне летные. Они здесь, — он провел их вдоль ангара, где рядом, крылом к крылу, было выстроено тринадцать самолетов. — Летал раньше на «Харрикейнах»?

 — Летал, — сказал Хакс, оглядывая самолеты, — хотя и давненько. Мы были оснащены «Спитами» на Биггин-Хилле.

Сноук недовольно фыркнул.

 — Ну, полагаю, что ничего другого можно было и не ожидать. Одиннадцатая Авиагруппа всегда получала лучшие самолеты и самых быстрых пилотов. Но не обесценивайте наших парней здесь. Тут есть довольно неплохие летчики, и эти машины им отлично служат.

 — Я не сомневаюсь, сэр, — сказал Хакс, когда они остановились около одного из «Харрикейна». Он коснулся лезвия винта, прослеживая его контурный край.

Когда Хакс получил свое первое поручение, он летал на «Хоукере Харрикейне» и у него до сих пор осталась нежная привязанность к этим машинам. Однако, когда дело дошло до сражений, они перестали быть лучшими. Хакс думал, что большинство из них списали и заменили более новыми и более мощными «Спитфайрами», поэтому зрелище выстроенных в линию для его эскадрильи самолётов старых разработок было не совсем приятным сюрпризом.

 — На них уже летала моя эскадрилья? — поинтересовался он.

 — Еще нет, — ответил Сноук. — Но завтра утром вы полетаете с ними и посмотрите, на что они способны.

Хаксу нужно будет подняться с ними в небо посменно, группами по три человека. Как только он взглянет на их послужные списки, он решит, как их поделить. В каждой группе должно быть сочетание умений и способностей: менее опытных должны дополнять более опытные. Конечно же, этот план работает в том случае, когда у пилотов разный уровень мастерства, а не тогда, когда все они зеленые, как трава под сапогами Хакса.

 — Я оценю их сегодня днем и посмотрю, как лучше составить расписание их полетов, — сказал он.

 — Очень хорошо, — похвалил Сноук, одаривая Хакса довольным взглядом. Они повернули от самолетов туда, где было расположено крепкое деревянное здание с красным крестом. — Вот лазарет. У нас тут всего один врач, но зато есть много хороших медсестер. Если вам нездоровится, они позаботятся о вас.

 — Здесь были какие-нибудь болезни среди мужчин? — спросил Хакс, складывая руки за спиной.

Сноук отрицательно покачал головой.

 — К счастью, нет. Прошлой зимой была эпидемия гриппа, но с тех пор все хорошо, — он искоса взглянул на Хакса. — Беспокоитесь о здоровье своих людей?

 — Этим нельзя пренебрегать, сэр, — ответил он. — У нас не так много пилотов, чтобы их можно было заменить другими, в случае их болезни.

 — Это правда. У нас нет резервных пилотов в эскадрилье. Только мужчины, которые находятся на действительной службе.

Брови Хакс удивленно поднялись.

 — Вообще нет резервов? Что если мы потеряем какого-то летчика?

 — Уверен, нам пришлют кого-то из подразделения оперативной подготовки, — сказал Сноук. — Из того, что мне сказали, я знаю лишь то, что на континент приезжает все больше и больше американцев. Возможно, этого недостаточно для другой эскадрильи, но, думаю, некоторые вам пригодятся. Хотя, будем надеяться, что такой необходимости не будет.

 — Конечно, сэр, — согласился Хакс. — Тут высокий уровень потерь?

По лицу Сноука скользнула тень хмурости, заставившая его глаза чуть сощуриться, а шрамы у рта дрогнуть.

 — Если это окольный путь узнать, во скольких сражениях вы примете участие, вы могли бы просто спросить прямо.

Пристыженный, Хакс так и сделал:

 — Много битв?

 — Во время рейдов, стараемся брать по максимуму, — сказал Сноук.

Истребителям давали приказ низко летать над немецкими аэродромами во Франции для того, чтобы заманить их в бой. Для аэродрома, который находился вдали от Лондона и ночной бомбардировки, это, вероятно, было самое захватывающее задание, которое получал летчик.

 — Значит, тут более распространен эскорт бомбардировщиков? — спросил Хакс.

 — Да, — подтвердил Сноук. — Тут недалеко стоит бомбардировочная авиация. Старая установка. Обычно мы прогоняем с ними пять или шесть вылазок каждый день.

Эскортные миссии утомительны для бойцов, которые предпочли бы быть в гуще сражения, но для молодой эскадрильи — это то, что надо. Это позволило бы 363-й, так сказать, встать на ноги и обрести опыт. Если они будут хорошо себя вести и стараться, они получат более серьезное задание.

— Понял, сэр, — сказал Хакс. — Значит, 363-я должна будет присоединиться к эскорт-вылазкам?

 — Не сразу. Остальные эскадрильи еще не сильно нуждаются в дополнительных летчиках в небе. У вас есть две недели, может быть, три.

Такие временные рамки были довольно тесными, но Хакс решил, что справится. Даже самые неопытные пилоты после хорошей часовой тренировки смогут провести эскорт бомбардировщика. До тех пор, пока на них не наскочат вражеские самолеты, они смогут справиться с первыми несколькими полетами.

Обогнув лазарет, они подошли к баракам. Это были самые большие здания на аэродроме, построенные не только для тридцати шести офицеров эскадрильи, но и для наземных работников, обслуживающих самолеты и следящих за чистотой взлетной полосы. Столовая для офицеров находилась в смежном здании, над её двойными дверями висела медная табличка с еще блестящими буквами. Когда Сноук медленно открыл одну дверь, Хакс уловил обрывки громкого разговора изнутри.

Это было довольно маленькое пространство, с тремя длинными столами, стоящими всего в нескольких футах друг от друга. За ближайшим столом на скамьях сидело, как Хакс сосчитал, около двенадцати человек, большинство из которых разговаривали между собой с грубоватым, отчетливым американским акцентом. Он знал, что в конце концов привыкнет к нему и перестанет ясно замечать, но, все же, ему придется научить их говорить на разумной громкости. Потому что они почти орали друг на друга, шум эхом разносился по пустому помещению лишь усиливаясь. Хаксу пришлось заставить себя не вздрагивать при звуке бурного смеха одного из мужчин.

Он мгновенно нахмурился, недовольный увиденным. Офицеры Королевских Военно-воздушных сил должны всегда быть одеты соответственно: в униформе и галстуком, в независимости находятся они на дежурстве или нет. Эти же люди, которые считались офицерами, были в своих рубашках с расстегнутыми воротниками, ни намека на гимнастерку. На некоторых были свитера с высоким воротом, которые им выдавали на полет, но ни один из них должно одет не был.

 — Добрый день, джентльмены, — громко, чтобы его услышали, поздоровался Сноук.

Головы сидящих тут же повернулись на звук и, узнав в говорившем подполковника, некоторые из мужчин вскочили на ноги. Они потрепали за плечи все еще разговаривающих товарищей, чтобы те тоже присоединились к ним. Хакс нахмурился еще больше. Такое небрежное поведение было абсолютно неприемлемым.

— Подполковник, сэр, — сказал стоящий рядом с группой молодой человек с темными волосами и такими же глазами. — Что мы можем для вас сделать?

Сноук шагнул вперед.

 — 363-я эскадрилья, я привел вам вашего нового командира, — он крепко похлопал рукой по плечу Хакса. — Это, господа, Армитидж Хакс. Теперь он будет отвечать за вас.

 — Здравствуйте, сэр, — усмехаясь и протягивая руку, поздоровался темноволосый пилот. — Приятно познакомиться.

Хакс презрительно посмотрел на протянутую руку, а затем снова поднял глаза. Мужчина непонимающе моргнул.

 — Ты собираешься заставить его ждать весь день, По? — сказал другой мужчина. — Тебе нужно отсалютовать.

 — О, правильно, — встрепенулся По. — Прошу прощения, сэр. Командир эскадрильи, сэр, — он резко выпрямился и взмахнул рукой к виску и назад. Остальные повторили жест с разной степенью правильности и точности.

 — Я оставляю их вам, — сказал Сноук, обращаясь к Хаксу. Повернувшись на каблуках, он вышел из столовой, оставив Хакса со своей эскадрилью.

Он снова осмотрел их, отмечая их неуверенные лица и неопрятный вид. Все они были молоды, не старше его самого. Большинство из них имели такой же небольшой рост, как у По, идеально подходящий для пилотов, но сзади стоял один парень, который был почти на голову выше остальных. Он слегка ссутулился, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание, и смотрел себе под ноги. У него были такие же темные волосы, достаточно длинные, чтобы свисать на глаза, скрывая их. Хакс в уме сделал себе заметку настоять на том, чтобы все они придерживались не только формы, но и надлежащих стандартов по уходу за собой. Он не хотел, чтобы его эскадрилья выглядела неряшливо.

Заложив руки за спину и расправив плечи, Хакс начал:

 — Добрый день. Как и сказал подполковник Сноук, меня зовут Хакс, и я ваш новый командир. Для начала, пожалуй, я хотел бы начать со знакомства. Сделайте шаг вперед и представитесь: ваше имя и звание.

Мужчины переглянулись между собой, словно пытаясь определить, кто из них должен пойти первым. Хакс раздраженно наклонил голову к По.

 — Начните вы, — коротко приказал он.

 — Ладно, сэр, — согласился По, делая большой шаг вперед, как и было сказано. — Я — По Дэмерон. Капитан.

Хакс удивленно поднял бровь. Он не ожидал, что у кого-то из этих людей будет достаточно опыта, чтобы занять такое высокое звание. По крайней мере, это было хорошим знаком. Ему придется выяснить, сколько летных часов у этого Дэмерона.

— Приятно познакомиться, капитан, — кивнув ему, сказал Хакс, прежде чем повернулся к следующему парню, который выглядел так, словно только что окончил среднюю школу.

 — Эм, Теммин Уэксли, сэр, — представился он высоким взволнованным голосом. — Лейтенант.

 — Сколько вам, Уэксли? — спросил Хакс.

Его щеки мгновенно покраснели.

 — Мне двадцать один, сэр. Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы летать.

Хакс знал, что это ложь. Этому парню не могло быть и больше девятнадцати.

 — И откуда вы?

 — Мэдисон, Висконсин, сэр.

Хакс издал подтверждающий звук, хотя и не был уверен, в какой именно части Соединенных Штатов это находится. Но он предположил, что если он скажет Уэксли или кому-то еще из этих господ, что он из Суррея, у них тоже не будет ни малейшего понятия, где это.

 — А вы? — вопросительно кивнул Хакс следующему мужчине. Он был светловолосым, с полным круглым лицом и голубыми, близко посаженными под почти белые брови глазами.

 — Клиффорд Стриклэнд, — представился он с глубоким южноамериканским акцентом. — Лейтенант. Я родом из Далласа, штат Техас, и мне двадцать четыре года.

 — Очень хорошо, — сказал Хакс, смотря уже на следующего мужчину. Это был Норман Кроу из Лоуренса, штат Канзас, двадцать два года. После него шел Тео Мельца, Эндрю Уорд, Уильям Тейлор и Джейкоб Путнам, которого все, довольно ожидаемо, называли Коротышкой. Затем были два брата, Брюстер и Льюис Миллс. Рядом с ними стоял Вирджил Гилберт из Олбани, Нью-Йорк, парень двадцати семи лет.

Последним человеком, до которого дошел Хакс, был тот высокий парень, стоящий в самом конце.

 — Ну, и наконец, — сказал Хакс, — вы?

Парень медленно поднял голову, позволив Хаксу первым на себя посмотреть. А потом он взглянул на Хакса карими глазами, цвет которых был абсолютно не примечательным, но яркость поражала. У него был сильный, квадратный подбородок, который тот слегка приподнял, словно пытаясь выглядеть строже, и несколько темных родимых пятнышек, усеявших его лицо.

 — Лейтенант Бенджамин Соло, — твердо отчеканил он. Его голос был глубоким и чистым. — Двадцать один, — он бросил короткий взгляд на Уэксли. — И это правда.

Хакс поджал губы, пытаясь подавить в себе желание искривить их от очевидного предательства Уэксли.

 — И откуда вы, Соло?

 — Окленд, Калифорния.

По крайней мере, Хакс знал, где находится этот штат, хотя ни с чем, кроме Голливуда, он не был знаком. Ему следовало бы найти атлас и поискать на нем города других членов эскадрильи, но он не был уверен, что здесь, на аэродроме, вообще имеются карты США.

 — Что ж, — сказал он, — для меня честь знать всех вас. Конечно, мы узнаем друг друга лучше за ближайшие месяцы, но это, по крайней мере, хорошее начало. Я хотел бы встретиться с каждым из вас лично во второй половине дня, чтобы обсудить детали вашего обучения как и в Соединенных Штатах, так и здесь. Завтра мы начнем летать.

 — Настоящие миссии, сэр? — воодушевленно спросил Стриклэнд, его улыбка была широкой и зубастой.

 — Пока нет, — ответил Хакс. — Мы не будем принимать участие в серьезных заданиях в течении следующих двух-трех недель.

Лица пилотов омрачились.

 — Но мы готовы, сэр, — сказал Брюстер Миллс, скрестив свои сильные руки на груди. — Мы целый месяц тренировались. Даже больше, если учесть тренировки дома.

 — Я слышал об этом, — возразил Хакс, — но у меня исключительные требования и ожидания от моей эскадрильи, и прежде чем я смогу позволить вам вступить в бой, мне нужно убедиться, что вы справитесь с тем, что от вас требуется.

 — Такое ощущение, что мы никогда не летали раньше, — резко сказал Соло. Он стоял прямо, уверенно и даже с неким вызовом глядел на Хакса из-под нахмуренных бровей. — Мы в течении шести недель наматывали круги в небе. Мы сможем подстрелить «Джерри».

Хакс холодно взглянул на него.

 — Я годами наматывал круги, как вы выразились, прежде чем столкнулся с «Мессершмиттом». И, поверьте, тогда я был благодарен за каждый час моих тренировок. Хорошее обучение спасет вам жизнь. А опрометчивость и легкомыслие приведет вас к смерти.

Соло нахмурился.

 — Мы _готовы_.

 — Завтра утром я посмотрю, насколько вы готовы, — сказал Хакс. Он пристально посмотрел на Соло, отсекая любые дальнейшие возражения. Соло, казалось, понял и промолчал, хотя Хакс заметил, как сжались его кулаки и напряглась челюсть.

 — Итак, сэр, — начал Дэмерон, — с кем из нас вы хотите поговорить первым? И что делать остальным?

Хакс взглянул на часы, уже шло по полудню, а ему еще нужно будет посмотреть отчеты из отдела оперативной подготовки его эскадрильи, прежде чем встретиться с каждым из них. Он не сомневался, что у Сноука будут нужные ему бумаги; ему просто необходимо немного времени, чтобы взглянуть на них.

 — Начнем с вас, — сказал он Дэмерону. — Мне нужно кое-что посмотреть, но будьте здесь в два часа, тогда и поговорим.

 — Хорошо, сэр, — криво улыбнулся Дэмерон.

 — Миллс, — позвал Хакс, глядя на Брюстера, — будете следующим. В половине третьего.

 — Да, сэр.

Испытывая свою способность запоминать имена по лицам, Хакс распорядился с остальным временем. С некоторыми придется встретиться после ужина, но, по его расчетам, он должен будет закончить примерно к десяти часам — у него будет достаточно времени отдохнуть перед тем, как нужно будет встать рано утром, чтобы испытать свою новую эскадрилью.

 — Что ж, джентльмены, — напоследок сказал он, поднимая с пола свой рюкзак. — Сейчас вы свободны, но мы еще увидимся с вами сегодня в назначенное время.

За этим последовал хор голосов «Да, сэр» и затем, развернувшись, парни направились к выходу. Некоторое время Хакс наблюдал за ними, но как только Дэмерон собирался скрыться за дверью, он добавил:

 — Я ожидаю, что вы будете в полной форме.

Большинство уже успело выйти на улицу, поэтому приказ был встречен с меньшим энтузиазмом, но он все же был.

Когда они все ушли, Хакс перевел дыхание. Несмотря на то, что его эскадрилья была далека от идеала, ему почему-то казалось, что у них все же есть хорошие перспективы. Следующий день будет настоящим испытанием, поэтому пока он позволит себе побыть осторожным оптимистом. Хакс обещал вице-маршалу авиации Ли-Мэллори и главнокомандующему Сноуку, что постарается привести 363-ю эскадрилью в надлежащий вид, и он полон решимости сдержать свое слово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Капитан (англ. Flight Lieutenant) - воинское звание в категории младшего офицерского состава ВВС в Англии.  
> [2] Королевские ВВС (англ. Royal Air Force, RAF) - Королевские Военно-Воздушные Силы.  
> [3] Майор (англ. Squadron Leader) дословно "командир эскадрильи" - первое звание старшого офицера.  
> [4] Подполковник (англ. Wing Commander) дословно "командир крыла" - воинское и специальное звание старшего офицерского состава между майором и полковником.


	2. Chapter 2

Хакс не задержался в столовой после того, как ушла его эскадрилья. Ему нужно было увидеть полетные записи пилотов, а для этого ему необходимо было вернуться в командный центр.

Изучить планировку аэродрома было довольно нетрудно: большинство таких авиабаз были построены по одним и тем же чертежам. Одна главная взлетная полоса, возможно, со вторичным пересечением, где-то приблизительно три тысячи тридцать пять сотен футов в длину. Её окружала более узкая дорога, позволяющая самолету без проблем выехать на стартовую позицию или покинуть её при посадке. Рядом с ней, в нескольких сотнях футов от главной взлетной полосы, находились ангары для легкого доступа к самолетам. Позади них стояли командные здания, казармы и другие объекты, сгруппированные достаточно близко друг к другу.

Хакс был уверен, что сможет найти дорогу обратно, но, выйдя из столовой, он наткнулся на молодого человека, стоящего на улице. Его черные волосы были влажными, как будто он довольно долго простоял под дождем.

 — Майор Хакс? — спросил он.

 — Да.

 — Я сержант Митака. Дофельд. Меня назначили денщиком.

Хакс посмотрел на него. Несмотря на дождь, он выглядел ухоженно, его форма была в полном порядке, а подбородок — чисто выбрит. Это отлично указывало на то, что одежда Хакса и его комната будет содержаться в надлежащем виде. Денщик не был слугой, но заменял камердинера и гонца, чтобы передавать приказы. Если Хакс правильно помнил, Сноук послал Митаку, чтобы собрать его эскадрилью в столовой для знакомства.

— Приятно познакомиться, Митака, — сказал Хакс.

 — Взаимно, сэр, — чуть склонив голову, ответил сержант. — Если хотите, я покажу вам вашу комнату, — он жестом указал на рюкзак, висящий на плече Хакса, — где вы можете оставить свои вещи.

 — Это было бы неплохо. Ведите.

Внутри казармы были прохладными, но сухими. Через дверь слева находилась большая комната, в которой было по крайней мере кроватей пятьдесят, аккуратно выстроенных в ряды и идеально застеленных. Рядом с каждой кроватью стоял ящик, похожий на сундук, — единственное место для личных вещей пилота. Как и у Хакса, у большинства солдат было мало вещей, поэтому никто и не жаловался.

Помещение обогревалось от угольной печи, расположенной в центре. Это был примитивный комфорт, но все же он был гораздо лучше, чем холодная палатка на мокром поле.

 — Комнаты офицеров наверху, сэр, — сказал ожидающий у подножия лестницы Митака.

Когда они поднимались, деревянные ступени жалобно поскрипывали под их сапогами — знак недавней постройки. Казалось, что бараку было не больше нескольких месяцев. В начале года Уолкасл, вероятно, был сельхозугодьем. Девять месяцев спустя в здании все еще пахло свежесрубленной древесиной.

Наверху был коридор с выстроенными в ряд дверями комнат — большая роскошь. В армии понятия конфиденциальности практически не было. Находясь в Биггин-Хилле, Хакс делил комнату еще с четырьмя офицерами и ожидал такой расклад и здесь, но комната, в которую привел его Митака, имела лишь одну кровать и небольшой стол.

 — Вы будете спать здесь, сэр, — объявил Митака. — Вам это подходит?

 — Конечно, — искренне обрадовался Хакс. Он уже собирался подойти к кровати и оставить у её подножия свой рюкзак, но Митака поспешно вынул его из его рук.

 — С вашего позволения, сэр, — сказал он. — Я позабочусь об этом.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Хорошо. Мне нужно еще уладить кое-какие дела с подполковником, но, думаю, я вернусь в ближайшее время.

 — Конечно, сэр, — с готовностью кивнул Митака. — Я разберу ваши вещи, когда вы вернетесь. Не хотите выпить чашечку чая?

В тот момент предложение теплого чая звучало божественно, поэтому Хакс тут же согласился.

Митака с готовностью выпрямился, щелкнув каблуками сапог.

 — Очень хорошо, сэр. Я принесу вам.

Хакс оставил его выполнять поручение, а сам вернулся назад, направляясь через поле в сторону командного центра. Из соседних ангаров был слышен звук работающих двигателей нескольких самолетов. Вероятно, механики решили оставить их в тепле на случай, если пилотам понадобится немедленно взлететь. Потому что если двигатели слишком сильно охладятся, то самолеты заглохнут, прежде чем успеют подняться в воздух. Поэтому хотя бы раз в час их нужно прогревать, чтобы держать их в боевой готовности.

Хаксу нужно будет не забыть послать Митаку предупредить наземный персонал его эскадрильи, чтобы они разогрели самолеты для их утренних тренировочных полетов. Так как их некому было использовать, скорее всего, ими никто не занимался.

Когда он добрался до командного центра, первой, кто его поприветствовала, была Рей. Она широко улыбнулась ему, демонстрируя прямые чистые зубы.

 — Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровалась она. — Могу ли я чем-то помочь?

 — Я надеялся взглянуть на полётные записи моей эскадрильи, — сказал он. — Полагаю, у подполковника они имеются.

 — Он предупредил, что вы захотите их увидеть, — усмехнулась Рей. — Они здесь, — она подошла к столу со стороны кресла оператора и взяла груду перевязанных шпагатом папок.

— Спасибо, — беря их в руки, поблагодарил её Хакс.

 — Всегда пожалуйста, сэр, — она кивнула на документы в руках Хакса. — Они интригующие ребята, эти американцы. Довольно необычные.

 — Да, верно, — согласился он. — Я предполагаю, что им потребуется какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, чем мы тут занимаемся.

 — Думаю, они справятся, — бодро сказала Рей. — Хотя, если мы можем вам чем-то помочь, только скажите.

 — Я ценю это, — улыбнулся Хакс. — Уверен, они будут рады познакомиться с вами. И с другими девушками здесь.

Девушкам авиакорпуса также запрещалось вступать в отношения с пилотами и наземным персоналом, с которыми они служили, но эти правила почти ожидаемо прогнулись, и в конечном итоге их просто перестали соблюдать. Однако Хакс не хотел, чтобы его эскадрилья отвлекалась на всякие любовные связи на базе, поэтому не спешил представлять их Рей и остальным. Если его пилоты хотят общения, они получат его в городе во время своего отпуска. Его довольно легко устроить, а это значит, что, вернувшись к работе, им необходимо будет оставить все свои потребности за пределами базы.

Рей слегка засмеялась.

 — Вам не о чем беспокоиться, сэр. Мы не собираемся искать себе здесь мужей. У Джессики и Элен есть мужчины, хотя они и на войне.

 — А у вас? — поинтересовался Хакс.

 — Ну, у меня есть кое-кто, кому я пишу, — с неприкрытой нежностью ответила она. — Старый друг, с которым я выросла. Финн. Он тоже на фронте.

 — Надеюсь, с ним будет все хорошо, — серьезно сказал Хакс.

Рей встрепенулась, её губы чуть дрогнули.

 — Как и я, сэр. Желаю того же и для всех ребят здесь. Терять их всегда очень тяжело.

 — Да, — согласился Хакс.

 — Что ж, хватит грустных разговоров, — улыбнувшись, сказала Рей, к ней снова вернулась её бодрость духа. — Не буду больше задерживать вас. Уверена, вам предстоит много прочитать и изучить.

Хакс тоже улыбнулся, более удобно перехватывая папки в руках.

 — Всего хорошего, мисс Рей.

 — Вам тоже, сэр.

Выйдя из здания, Хакс заметил пару направляющихся к полю самолетов. Он остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как они приземлятся: каждый мягко сел на траву, останавливаясь в самом конце взлетной полосы. Там их встретили члены наземного экипажа и направили самолеты на свои места. Приземления были аккуратными и точно выполненными — признак хороших летчиков. Сжимая в руках отчеты о полетах его эскадрильи, Хакс надеялся, что его ребята проявят не меньшее мастерство.

Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, на столе уже стоял небольшой чайник с чаем и фарфоровая чашечка рядом. Закрыв за собой дверь, Хакс стянул с себя китель и повесил его на крючок на двери. Усевшись за стол и налив себе чаю, он развязал тугой узел веревки, сдерживающей папки вместе.

Первый отчет принадлежал Уильяму Тейлору. Согласно его записям, он прошел подготовку в летной школе в Калифорнии. Заметок о самолетах, на которых он летал, не было, но зато был полный доклад о времени, проведенном в небе, и несколько заметок об исполнении фигур высшего пилотажа. Отчет из оперативной учебной части в Абингдоне был более подробным и отметил определенную способность к групповому полету. Уильям хорошо управлял самолетами и эффективно выполнял маневры. Закрыв файл, Хакс отложил его в сторону, на кучу, где будут складываться рапорты пилотов с опытом среднего уровня, а затем открыл следующий.

По большей части его эскадрилья, казалось, обладала базовыми навыками, необходимыми для полета на «Харрикейне». Однако сражение — это совсем другое дело. Протоколы о стрельбе были очень скудными, тренировки в основном состояли из стрельбы в воду, а это означало, что у его парней почти не было практики использовать свое оружие в небе. Это создавало значительный риск. Если кто-то из них даст осечку, она вполне может привести к неприятным последствиям, таким как попадание в своих же товарищей. Такие инциденты нередко случались в неопытных эскадрильях, даже в британских. Из-за того, что количество боеприпасов было ограничено, практика была ограниченной еще больше. Вполне возможно, что ни одна эскадрилья по-настоящему не проверяла своих навыков, пока не сталкивалась с реальным врагом тет-а-тет.

К тому времени, когда Хакс прочитал все файлы и составил порядок полетов для утренних тренировок, было уже около двух часов. По Дэмерон будет одним из первых, с кем он полетит. Записи в его досье давали высокую оценку его навыкам на тренировках, и, судя по всему, он еще несколько лет летал в качестве гражданского пилота, прежде чем присоединился к волонтерам, которые отправились в Англию. Он будет хорошим примером остальным его ребятам в эскадрилье.

Хакс поместил его в группу с одними из самых неопытных пилотов: братьями Миллс. За ними последуют трио из Уэксли, Стриклэнда и Кроу, а после них полетят Мельца, Тейлор и Соло.

Хакс был удивлен, обнаружив, что в файле Соло был потрепанный гражданский отчет, который указывал на то, что у него было гораздо больше летных часов, чем у кого бы то ни было в эскадрилье. Судя по нему, он должен был бы получить звание капитана, но в его досье была записка его командира оперативной подготовки, которая в несколько коротких предложениях объяснила, почему он не был удостоен этого чина.

_Соло проявляет исключительные знания высшего пилотажа и имеет высокий потенциал для овладения боевой тактикой. Однако он плохо летает в составе и часто отклоняется от стандартной практики, тем подвергая всю эскадрилью риску. После словесного выговора о его поведении он оставался упрямым и никак не реагировал. Поведение не изменилось, так что на это следует обратить внимание командиру его эскадрильи._

Хакс нахмурился, глядя на записку. Ни у кого больше не было таких замечаний, но если они были у Соло, то, скорее всего, это будет проблемой, особенно во время эскорт-миссий, когда решающим фактором был слаженный полет. Хакс надеялся, что причиной такого поведения являются завышенные запросы, но он был бы рад возможности поговорить с Соло наедине сегодня. Это позволит ему прочувствовать молодого человека, судить о его поведении самостоятельно.

В без пяти два Хакс снова надел китель, должным образом поправил его и быстро заглянул в маленькое зеркало, прикрепленное к стене. Удовлетворенный своим внешним видом, он вернулся в столовую.

Когда он прибыл, Дэмерон уже ждал его на ближайшей скамье. Как и было приказано, он был в униформе, хотя пуговицы на ней были потускневшими и затертыми, а галстук на шее — не до конца затянут. На левой стороне груди аккуратно покоилась нашивка, которую Хакс сперва не узнал: орел с распростертыми крыльями, сложенные в правой лапе стрелы и оливковая ветвь в другой. Выше были буквы О.Э. _«Орлиная эскадрилья»_.

 — Добрый день, сэр, — поздоровался Дэмерон, поднимаясь и отдавая честь.

 — Благодарю за вашу пунктуальность, — сказал Хакс. — Можете сесть, — он занял место напротив него, сложив руки на столе. — У меня была возможность просмотреть ваши файлы, капитан. У вас самый впечатляющий отчет.

Уголки рта Дэмерона приподнялись.

 — Спасибо, сэр.

 — Вы были лучшими в вашей учебной группе. Ваш командир высоко отзывался о вас. Я рад, что вы тут.

 — Рад быть здесь, — улыбнулся Дэмерон. — С нетерпением жду завтрашних полетов.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Несомненно. Но прежде я хотел бы больше узнать о вас. Откуда вы?

 — Что ж, я вырос в Орегоне. Мой отец был работником механического цеха. Я пошел по его стопам и какое-то время тоже работал там. Мне, если честно, никогда не нравилось это, но именно благодаря этой работе я смог оплачивать уроки полетов.

 — Когда вы впервые начали летать?

Дэмерон в задумчивости почесал подбородок.

 — Мне было… двадцать два? Что-то вроде того. Я был примерно того же возраста, что и ребята в эскадрилье.

Хакс поднял бровь.

 — Вы еще не очень стары, Дэмерон. Двадцать семь.

Он пожал плечами.

 — Справедливо. Ты просто видишь этих ребят в команде, и это заставляет тебя думать о том, кем ты был в их возрасте. Я просто не знаю, хватило ли мне всего того, что у меня тогда было, чтобы воевать в девятнадцать, как Уэксли, — он поморщился. — Я имею в виду, в двадцать один.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Да, но я уверен, что он станет хорошим летчиком, несмотря на его юность.

 — Я не сомневаюсь в этом, сэр, — сказал Дэмерон. — Это отличные парни. Я хорошо узнал их, с тех пор как мы прибыли сюда.

 — Это хорошо, — согласился Хакс. — Я бы хотел воспользоваться вашей проницательностью.

 — Не знаю, насколько я хорош в этом, сэр, но я помогу, чем смогу.

 — Я вижу, вы занимаете ведущую роль в эскадрилье, — Хакс прижал его взглядом, — Одну секунду. Полагаю, если вы, конечно, захотите, вы справитесь с поручением.

Дэмерон выпрямился.

 — Сочту за честь, сэр.

 — Отлично, — коротко бросил Хакс. — Это неофициальная роль, но мужчины обычно прислушиваются к более опытным пилотам в своих эскадрильях.

 — Понимаю, — сказал Дэмерон. — Просто скажите мне, что вам нужно от меня, сэр, и я сделаю все возможное.

 — Хорошо, мы начнем с вашего завтрашнего полета, — начал Хакс. — Он будет состоять из базовых навыков и акробатических элементов, которые, вероятней всего, потребуются для первых миссий. Я составил список летных групп, что полетят вместе, — он сунул руку в карман и достал небольшой лист бумаги, на котором он написал список. — Что вы об этом думаете?

Дэмерон взял бумажку и внимательно пробежался взглядом.

 — Думаю, план хороший, сэр. Возможно, я бы поменял местами Коротышку и Гилберта, но все остальные должны сработаться вместе.

Хакс отметил эту замену.

 — Отлично. Скажите мне, парни по большей части хорошо ладят между собой?

 — Да, конечно. Мы подшучиваем друг над другом, но никто не обижается и не злится, если это то, что вы имеете в виду. Мы все довольно дружны.

 — Рад это слышать, — сказал Хакс. — Конфликты могут поставить под угрозу эффективность всей эскадрильи. Я надеюсь, что любые возникшие проблемы будут доведены до моего сведения, чтобы их можно было решить.

 — Понял, сэр, — согласился Дэмерон, — но я действительно не думаю, что у нас будут какие-либо проблемы. Они хорошие ребята.

Хакс знал, что в течение срока их службы, несомненно, возникнут какие-то ссоры и недопонимания. Тринадцать мужчин просто не могут жить и работать в тесном окружении без каких-либо разногласий, но предпочтительным было свести их к минимуму. Хакс не спешил с дисциплинарными наказаниями, если их можно было избежать. Все-таки в небе не хватало надежных пилотов.

 — А теперь, лейтенант, — начал он, — я хотел бы услышать больше о том, что вы думаете о «Харрикейнах», на которых мы будем летать. Вы тренировались на них, верно?

 — Да. Это крепкие машины, насколько я могу судить, легкие и довольно маневренные в воздухе. У меня никогда не было проблем с управлением ими, а еще у них хороший комплект крыльев.

Хакс вынужден был согласится с ним, несмотря на то, что лично он предпочитал «Спитфайры» «Харрикейнам», он должен был признать, что сильные крылья держали оружие стабильным и позволяли делать точные, правильные выстрелы. И хотя они больше не были самыми проворными или мощными самолетами в небе, «Харрикейны» здесь славно служили эскадрильям.

 — Могу ли я задать вам личный вопрос? — спросил Хакс.

Ни на секунду не заколебавшись, Дэмерон уверенно ответил:

 — Конечно, сэр. Мне нечего скрывать.

 — Что привело вас в Королевские ВВС? Ведь пересечь океан, чтобы вступить в войну, в которой даже не принимает участие родная страна, — настоящий подвиг.

 — Ну, — задумчиво потянул Дэмерон, потирая себе шею, — думаю, тут есть несколько причин. Во-первых, у меня здесь есть какая-то далекая родня, так что это не совсем чужая страна для меня. Но в основном я думаю, что Гитлера нужно остановить. Я знаю, что правительство США почему-то не соглашается с этим, но я хотел внести свой вклад, отправить его куда подальше от Великобритании, да и вообще выгнать из оккупированных стран, — он слегка застенчиво улыбнулся. — Полагаю, нужно еще сказать о возможности летать на истребителях. Дома полеты были совсем не такие. Тут они более… захватывающие.

Хакс рассмеялся.

 — Я прекрасно знаю это чувство. И даже если это единственная причина, почему вы здесь, её, поверьте, оценили по достоинству. Нам нужны хорошие летчики, и вы, кажется, один из них.

 — Спасибо, сэр.

 — Ну, что ж, — сказал Хакс, отстраняясь от стола и вставая, — полагаю, что это пока все, что мне нужно знать на данный момент. Спасибо, что поговорили со мной, Дэмерон.

 — Рад служить, сэр, — улыбаясь, ответил он. — И, если вы не возражаете, вы можете называть меня По.

Хакс протянул ему руку.

 — Хорошо, По.

Он наблюдал за тем, как По повернулся и направился к двери. Снаружи в ожидании стоял Брюстер Миллс, младший из двух братьев Миллса, который шел дальше по списку. Жестом указав на скамью напротив себя, Хакс приветствовал его и велел ему сесть.

Они потратили полчаса на обсуждение подробностей его опыта, немного поговорили о его родном городе Тусоне, в штате Аризона. Ему было двадцать три года — самый младший из семи его братьев и сестер. У него было всего около пятидесяти часов гражданского полета и базовые навыки, полученные во время учебы в Абингдоне. Однако его знания механики полета звучали достаточно обоснованными.

После него последовал его брат Льюис. Он был менее разговорчив, чем Брюстер, и большую часть времени просто сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и строго поглядывал на Хакса. Он вдумчиво и довольно детально отвечал на вопросы о самолетах, но Хакс решил, что ему нужно будет внимательно понаблюдать за ним во время утренней тренировки.

Хакс увиделся еще с шестью пилотами, прежде чем столовая начала наполняться другими офицерами, пришедшими на обед. Шум на кухне нарастал еще с четырех часов, но несмотря на то, что он довольно отвлекал, Хакс продолжал. Впрочем в будущем, если ему понадобится с кем-то переговорить наедине, он будет приглашать его к себе. Места возле стола достаточно.

После его беседы с лейтенантом Уордом они оба остались в здании. Уорд, тощий молодой человек двадцати четырех лет, прибывший из Роли, штат Северная Каролина, неподвижно стоял рядом, засовывая руки в карманы, а затем тотчас же вынимая их снова.

 — Вы обычно сидите за одним столом? — спросил его Хакс, стремясь спокойно поговорить.

Уорд указал на ближайший от двери стол.

 — Тут, сэр.

 — Эскадрилья сидит вместе?

 — Ах, да, сэр, — чуть неловко улыбнулся Уорд.

Со временем Хаксу нужно будет это исправить. Хотя он поощрял сплоченность эскадрильи, он также хотел, чтобы его пилоты ладили и с остальными на аэродроме. К тому же, так они быстрее привыкнут к жизни среди англичан.

Прежде чем Хакс смог сказать что-то еще, в столовую вошла группа улыбающихся и болтающих между собой пилотов. Некоторые из них бросили короткий взгляд на Хакса, явно узнав в нем новенького, но никто не остановился, чтобы представиться. Хакс обойдет другие эскадрильи после того, как познакомится с их командирами. И сегодня вечером он намеревался сесть с ними.

Спустя несколько минут столовая полностью заполнилась офицерами, гул их голосов с каждым мгновением нарастал и становился все четче и четче. С прибытием американцев акценты не слились в общем шуме: тем каким-то образом удавалось говорить громче всех остальных людей в зале. Некоторые из них кивнули ему, когда проходили мимо. Хакс про себя повторил их имена, убедившись, что может распознать каждого.

Последним, кто пришел, был Бенджамин Соло. Теперь он был в форме, хотя казалось, что он так и не причесал свои слишком длинные волосы. Он прошел мимо Хакса, даже не взглянув на него, и сел в дальний конец стола рядом с Норманом Кроу. Тот коротко кивнул ему, но потом вернулся к разговору с Гилбертом и Стриклэндом. Соло же обиженным не выглядел. И хотя он спокойно сидел, скрестив на столе руки, его поза все еще была несколько ссутуленная.

 — Вы, должно быть, новый командир эскадрильи?

Хакс обратил внимание на низкого мужчину, который встал рядом с ним. У него был северный акцент и маленькие темные, аккуратно подстриженные усы.

 — Да, — сказал Хакс, называя свое имя.

 — Рад познакомиться, Хакс. Я Алистер Барлоу.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

 — Не хотите ли сегодня посидеть с Чепмэном и со мной? — спросил Барлоу. — Он отвечает за 222-ю. Хороший человек, — он бросил взгляд на дверь. — А вот и он сам. Эй, Чепмэн! Поди-ка сюда.

Мужчина среднего роста и телосложения, командир эскадрильи Чепмэн, подошел быстрыми, короткими шагами.

 — Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — он посмотрел на Хакса. — Значит, вы теперь один из «Орлов»?

 — Армитидж Хакс.

 — Эрик Чепмэн. Добро пожаловать в Уолкастл. У вас полно забот с этими американцами, верно?

Хакс сдержанно нахмурился. Несмотря на все недостатки, которые были у его парней, когда дело касалось манер и одежды, ему не понравился проскользнувший во фразе подтекст о том, что они якобы неуправляемые.

 — Они еще не очень привыкли к тому, чем и как мы здесь занимаемся, — сухо сказал Хакс, — но они научатся.

Чепмэн фыркнул и потер кончик носа.

 — Что ж, ладно.

Хакс кинул на него короткий мрачный взгляд.

Барлоу, ощутив повисшее в воздухе напряжение, прочистил горло.

 — Может сядем? Я слышал, что сегодня вечером могут подать вино. Было бы чудесно, верно?

Он провел их к самому дальнему от двери столу и сел с краю. Сидящие рядом летчики узнали их, но поведение их никак не изменилось: они все так же продолжали громко разговаривать и смеяться. Это лишь означало то, что командиров здесь уважали, но не боялись.

Чепмэн опустился рядом с Хаксом, Барлоу — напротив них. На столе стоял простой, функциональный фарфоровый сервиз: тарелка, столовые приборы и чашка. Хакс сильно сомневался, что у них тут есть вино, но когда один из дежурных сержантов появился с бутылкой красного, он был рад даже половине кружки, которую ему налили. Вино было немного кислым, но Хакс даже и не собирался жаловаться, ведь с последнего раза, когда он лакомился такой роскошью прошло уже немало времени.

 — Давно тут 129-я? — спросил он, когда перед ним поставили тарелку с картошкой.

 — Шесть месяцев, — ответил Барлоу, кладя себе на тарелку три маленькие картошки. — Нас прислали из авиагруппы №13.

Хакс принял от Чепмэна тарелку с черным хлебом и передал дальше.

 — Здесь интереснее жить?

 — Определенно, — согласился Барлоу, глотнув вина. — Намного больше настоящих боев над Ла-Маншем, чем просто сопровождений сухопутного конвоя на север, — он кивнул в сторону Чепмэна. — Но 222-я вышла из №11. Думаю, там они таким точно не занимались.

Чепмэн взял тонкий кусочек цыпленка с тарелки, которую передавали по столу.

 — Нам нужен был отдых, — сказал он. — Последние восемь месяцев были очень тяжелыми.

Хакс понимал это. Эскадрильи довольно часто меняли, чтобы немного снять с пилотов нагрузку и дать время прийти в себя, они выполняли меньше миссий и подвергались гораздо меньшей опасности. Время прибывания его эскадрильи в Биггин-Хилле уже близилось к завершению, когда он ушел. Их, вероятно, на пару месяцев отправят в другое место, чтобы те восстановили свои силы, прежде чем снова вернулись в группу №11.

 — Хотя тут тоже особо не посидишь с картами в руках, — продолжил Чепмэн. — Мы делаем по пять, по шесть вылазок каждый день, разведка, эскорт-миссии и тому подобное.

 — Вы оба сегодня летали? — спросил Хакс.

 — Летали, — подтвердил Барлоу. — Кружили над побережьем. Обнаружили парочку вражеских аэродромов. Хороший был рейс.

 — Хотя, когда ваша эскадрилья будет готова к действиям, нагрузки будет меньше, — сказал Чепмэн. — Если они, конечно, смогут как следует подготовиться в ближайшее время.

 — Завтра у нас первые полеты, — стараясь не раздражаться, проговорил Хакс.

Улыбка Чепмэна была режущей, почти ехидной.

 — Тогда я обязательно приду посмотреть.

Хакс взял нож и вилку и целенаправленно врезался в курицу. Она была суше, чем хотелось бы, да и еще к ней не шло никакого соуса, но она утолит голод, а этого было вполне достаточно.

Со стола, где сидела 363-я, вспыхнул громкий хор смеха, заставляя многих в столовой оглянуться на весельчаков. Американцев, похоже, даже и не смутили прохладные, недовольные взгляды, они продолжали разговаривать друг с другом, пока снова не засмеялись, стуча кулаками по столу.

По был в самом центре этой компании и энергично жестикулировал руками, когда говорил. По обе стороны от него, наклонившись и то и дело добавляя что-то к его истории, сидели Коротышка Путнэм и Тео Мельца. Остальные внимательно слушали их, даже Соло, казавшийся далеким от разговоров, каким он всегда и был. Как-то по его лицу скользнула тонкая улыбка, но затем он снова стал абсолютно бесстрастным и невозмутимым.

Повернувшись к Барлоу и Чепмэну, Хакс заметил, что они оба выглядят не в восторге от поведения американцев. Хакс сам был недоволен этим, но набитая людьми столовая — не место для ругательств и брани. Он не хотел устраивать сцены, вставать и иди через все помещение только для того, чтобы отчитать их за их хорошее настроение. Нет, он обсудит это позже, возможно, когда сядет с ними.

Смирившись с тем, что позволил им вести себя невоспитанно весь оставшийся вечер, Хакс вернулся к своей трапезе. Он отрезал кусок картофеля и медленно его жевал, когда поймал взгляд Барлоу.

 — У вас был отпуск до того, как вы прибыли сюда? — спросил тот. — Должно быть, вам разрешили хотя бы несколько дней побыть в городе.

Хакс отрицательно покачал головой.

 — Я приехал прямо из Аксбриджа.

 — Даже для начальства это довольно бессердечно, — заметил Барлоу, вытирая салфеткой уголки рта, — отправить человека из №11 прямиком на новую должность. И отдышаться не дали.

 — Это не проблема, — сказал Хакс. Если бы ему даже и дали короткий отпуск, он бы отказался. У него было занятие получше, чем просто сидеть в пабе или бродить по Лондону. Отпуски лучше всего проводить с товарищами, а не в одиночку, да и в конце концов ему натерпелось приступить к своей новой должности.

 — А я вот был бы не против хорошего длинного отпуска, — почти задумчиво, сказал Барлоу. — Не подумайте, я вовсе не пытаюсь оскорбить это милое место, но в городе намного больше танцевальных залов и пабов, где можно чудно провести вечер, да и компания другая, новые лица.

Чепмэн насмешливо _хмыкнул_.

 — Возможно, компания в здешних местах становится скучноватой, но зато тут есть очень добрые семьи, готовые предоставить бесплатный ночлег.

Хакс знал, что офицеры Королевских ВВС имели определенную репутацию в некоторых часто посещаемых местах. Им предлагали напитки, когда они этого хотели, и даже приглашали домой пообедать с жителями, которых они встретили на улице. Для семей, уже привязанных к нормированию, это был существенный жест. Иногда пилоты предлагали свои деньги или пайки, чтобы компенсировать расходы за такой хостинг. Хакса тоже пару раз приглашали в дома, но он не брал это себе за привычку, в отличии от многих других. Один парень в его эскадрилье встретился и обручился с дочерью одной из семей, которых он посетил. Через четыре недели все они были на их свадьбе.

 — Что ж, тут нельзя не упомянуть о домашней еде, — сказал Барлоу. Он вилкой выложил остатки вареной моркови себе на тарелку. — Намного лучшей, если честно, чем эта пища, но я бы скорее предпочел пару танцев и кружку пива, чем разговоры за обеденным столом с незнакомцами.

 — Ты мог бы извлечь из этого выгоду, дорогой друг, — усмехнулся Чепмэн. — Твое умение вести беседы значительно улучшилось бы.

Барлоу, не обидевшись, пожал плечами.

 — Не все так красноречивы, как ты, особенно если речь идет о политике, — он вздернул бровь. — Вас интересует политика, Хакс?

 — В особенности, если она влияет на военные действия, — ответил Хакс. — Но признаюсь, когда я учился в школе, я уделял больше внимания древним правительствам.

 — Ох, надеюсь, вы кембриджский парень? — спросил Барлоу.

 — Оксфордский.

Барлоу понурил голову.

 — Черт, досадно.

 — Безусловно, — сказал Хакс.

 — Ну, полагаю, я все равно полетаю с вами, — нанизывая последний кусочек курицы, ухмыльнулся Барлоу. — Собираетесь подняться завтра с вашими ребятами?

 — Со всеми.

Это будет длинный день выполнения стандартных маневров, которые, несомненно, будут утомительными и даже скучными уже после первого раунда, но последовательность необходима для того, чтобы сохранить стандарт, по которому можно будет судить о возможностях эскадрильи.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказал Барлоу и, удовлетворенно откинувшись назад, отодвинул тарелку. — Господа, прошу меня извинить, но мне еще нужно сегодня успеть написать отчет, прежде чем я усну, так что я должен идти.

Хакс и Чепмэн пожелали ему доброй ночи, и Барлоу ушел. Между ними воцарило не очень комфортное молчание. Хакс не хотел накручивать себя против Чепмэна, зная его столь короткое время, но его бесцеремонные колкости о 363-й эскадрильи были довольно утомительными. Его ребята не были идеальными, и Хакс все еще беспокоился об их мастерстве, но он не собирался полностью списывать их со счетов.

«Вы один из „Орлов“», — при знакомстве сказал Чепмэн. Независимо от того, какие эти американцы, теперь они, можно сказать, принадлежали Хаксу, и он приложит все усилия, чтобы превратить их в такую эскадрилью, которая с легкостью смогла бы сравниться с любой английской.

Оставив свою тарелку, Хакс встал.

 — Было приятно поговорить с вами, — сказал он Чепмэну. — Полагаю, мы увидимся завтра утром, когда вы будете наблюдать за первыми полетами.

Чепмэн поджал губы, зажав между ними кончик своего языка.

 — Уверен, это будет настоящее зрелище.

 — Да, — ответил Хакс. — Добрый вечер.

По пути к выходу он остановился у стола своей эскадрильи. Уорд и Тейлор, которые сидели в конце, повернулись к нему. Остальные тоже понемногу успокоились и обратили внимание на Хакса, хотя кого-то явно не хватало: Соло.

 — В течение часа дежурные закончат уборку в столовой, — сказал Хакс. — Я встречусь с вами, Тейлор, здесь в половине восьмого.

 — Да, сэр, — подтвердил Тейлор.

 — А остальных без опозданий завтра жду в Третьем ангаре в семь часов утра, сразу же после завтрака. Одетыми и готовыми к полету.

И, получив несколько улыбок и «Да, сэр», удовлетворенный этим, он вышел.

Сейчас, после дождя, на улице было прохладнее, чем днем. На небе виднелись несколько блеклых точек звезд, увитых туманными хлопьями облаков. До встречи с Тейлором у Хакса оставалось почти три четверти часа, большую часть которого он мог провести прохаживаясь вокруг зданий аэродрома. Света было немного — попытка скрыть от ночных пилотов противника количество самолетов и остальное оборудование, — но достаточно, чтобы спокойно гулять.

Обогнув столовую и направляясь в сторону ангаров, Хакс засунул руку в карман кителя и выудил серебряный портсигар с монограммой. Это был подарок от отца в честь окончания университета. Он курил нечасто, но когда между полетами не было, чем заняться, это был один из способов убить время, к тому же довольно приятный и расслабляющий способ. Вытянув тонкую сигарету из футляра, Хакс зажал её между губ. Он немного повозился со спичечной коробкой, пытаясь в темноте нащупать спичку, прежде чем ему это удалось и он поджег сигарету. Втянув дым, Хакс ощутил, как он приятно покалывает легкие, поэтому перед выдохом он на мгновение затаил дыхание, пытаясь продлить удовольствие как можно дольше.

Хакс медленно прохаживался по притоптанной траве, внезапно заметив, что идет в сторону выстроенных в линию самолетов. Их краска была матовой, кажущейся бархатной в темноте вечера, металлические и стеклянные компоненты фонарей кабин блекло подмигивали в лунном свете. Хакс остановился возле одного из «Харрикейнов», любуясь гладким обтекателем втулки трехлопастного винта. За ним стоял мощный двигатель «Роллс-Ройс Мерлин», мощностью почти тринадцать тысяч лошадиных сил и максимальной скоростью в триста сорок миль в час. Конечно, он никак не мог сравниться ни с одним из лучших немецких истребителей, но самолет был вооружен восемью пулеметами 303-го калибра, каждый с четырнадцатью выстрелами в секунду. При ловком и метком пилоте, они были смертельны для любого попавшегося на пути врага.

Оставив позади самолеты, он направился к ближайшему ангару с открытым входом с одной стороны; другая его сторона была скрыта брезентом, угол которого слегка развевался на ветру. Хакс не увидел внутри никого. По-видимому, весь наземный экипаж до сих пор наслаждался ужином в собственном столовом зале.

Отряхнув пепел с сигареты, Хакс еще раз глубоко затянулся, наблюдая, как теплится огонек на её кончике. Только вечером на аэродроме может быть такая тишина, как сейчас. Днем тут слышны торопливые шаги снующих туда-сюда людей, короткие окрики, рев двигателей самолетов и лавирующих между ними бензовозов. Всегда находились орудия, которых нужно было перезарядить, или неполадки, которые нужно было немедленно устранить. Но с закатом солнца все погружалось в тишину и мрак.

Он как раз подходил к углу ангара, когда заметил красно-оранжевую вспышку за зданием. Она зажглась всего на мгновение, а затем снова потухла: кончик сигареты. Оставив за собой шлейф дыма, Хакс направился к фигуре, узнав, кто это был, лишь когда прислонился к стене.

Лейтенант Соло докуривал огрызок сигареты, оперевшись согнутой ногой на деревянную стену ангара. Его куртка была распахнута, открывая белую рубашку. Кончик сигареты достаточно осветил его лицо, чтобы Хакс увидел, что тот смотрит на него.

Хакс заговорил не сразу. Он затянулся еще пару раз, прежде чем бросил сигарету на землю, придавив её носком сапога. И хотя одной сигареты было более чем достаточно на вечер, он снова достал футляр и, открыв его, взял еще одну, прежде чем предложил Соло.

Тот потянулся и взял сигарету свободной рукой, отшвырнув в сторону свой окурок. Чиркнув спичкой, тем создав короткую вспышку между ними, осветившую их лица теплым огнем, Хакс подождал, пока пламя как следует уцепится за дерево. Соло первый поджег свою сигарету, а когда пришла очередь Хакса, он уже пальцами чувствовал обжигающее тепло огня.

 — Спасибо, — коротко поблагодарил Соло, выдыхая серый клуб дыма.

 — Пожалуйста.

Соло стер небольшой кусок табака с нижней губы, задерживаясь, чтобы взглянуть на него, прежде чем стряхнуть его с пальцев.

 — Довольно необычный выбор.

 — Верно.

Эти сигареты Хакс приобрел по непомерной цене в последний раз, когда был в Лондоне, — редкая снисходительность.

 — Они хороши.

 — Да, так и есть, — согласился Хакс, легким движением стряхнув пепел. — И, к сожалению, их у меня осталось немного. Так что мне нужно их растянуть до конца недели, когда можно будет пополнить запасы.

Соло указал в сторону кармана Хакса.

 — Десять хватит на неделю?

Хакс пожал плечами.

 — Вполне. Признаюсь, я не часто этим занимаюсь. У меня нет необходимости или желания курить каждый час, особенно когда я в воздухе.

 — Думаю, нет, — сказал Соло, снова затягиваясь. — Но вы ведь не летаете дольше часа, верно?

— Летаю, но редко, — ответил Хакс. — Только когда того требует задание. Но здесь нам выделяют лишь час и половину топливного бака, так что долгих полетов тут пока не будет.

 — Так вот, чем мы будем заниматься здесь, верно? Сопровождать бомбардировщики? — тон Соло был кислым.

 — По большей части, да, — подтвердил Хакс. — Но это все равно опасные миссии.

Соло усмехнулся.

 — Я приехал сюда не осматривать Францию. Я приехал сражаться.

Хакс взглянул на него, но было слишком темно, чтобы как следует разглядеть его выражение лица.

 — Я понимаю это, — сказал он, — и, вероятно, вам выпадет шанс повоевать, но вы с вашими товарищами едва закончили тренировки. Отправить вас в бой на данный момент, означало бы столкнуть вас с тем, к чему вы не готовы.

 — Вы не знаете этого наверняка, — уперто возразил Соло. — Вы даже еще не видели, как мы летаем.

 — Не видел, но я прочитал ваши личные дела.

 — Бумажки не покажут вам того, на что мы действительно способны. Хотя вы уже утверждаете, что мы ничегошеньки не знаем и не умеем, — он повертел в пальцах догорающую сигарету, задумчиво глядя на неё. — В других учебных подразделениях тоже были такие же «неопытные» пилоты, как и мы. Но я бы поставил доллар на то, что вы бы не сказали им того, что говорите нам. Не так ли, _сэр_?

Хакс нахмурился, заметив снисходительность в голосе Соло, которая ему не понравилась.

 — Любая новая эскадрилья из учебной части боевой подготовки проверяется перед тем, как ей дают серьезные миссии.

 — Вы сказали, что мы будем выполнять стоящие задания аж спустя несколько недель, — сказал Соло. — На тренировки будет убито слишком много времени. На данный момент мы научимся лучше на практике.

 — А если вы не готовы «на данный момент», — начал Хакс, — вы погибнете и прихватите с собой один самолёт Его Величества, — он резко повернулся к Соло. — Только дураки думают, что смогут вступить в бой без надлежащих знаний, и вот что я вам скажу, пилот: я не потерплю дураков в моей эскадрилье.

Подняв голову, Соло выпустил струю дыма, образуя серый ореол вокруг своей головы.

 — Мы не дураки. Завтра вы в этом убедитесь.

 — Надеюсь, — сказал Хакс. Он сделал паузу, чтобы снова затянуться, ища, что сказать дальше. Разумеется, у него не было никаких обязательств оставаться — он собирался встретиться с Соло через пару часов, — но у него не было и причин уходить. Было бы легко просто поговорить сейчас. — У вас немалый опыт. Более трехсот часов гражданских полетов.

 — Это только то, что зафиксировано, — ответил Соло. — На самом деле их больше.

 — Неужели? — удивленно спросил Хакс, кинув на него заинтересованный взгляд.

 — Угу.

Хакс ожидал, что он уточнит, но Соло просто молча крутил сигарету.

 — Откуда у вас взялась такая возможность летать?

 — Я вырос в самолете, — сказал Соло. — В самолете моего отца.

 — Ваш отец был летчиком? — спросил Хакс, продолжая его дальше подталкивать к разговору, когда показалось, что тот больше не собирался ничего говорить.

 — Да, привыкший путешествовать по всему западу с группой других барнстормеров.

Хакс так и не смог припомнить этот термин, поэтому спросил:

 — Кто такой «барнстормер»?

 — Пилот-каскадер, — пояснил Соло. — Они устраивают что-то вроде своеобразного летающего цирка, демонстрируя, на что способны их самолеты. Иногда они катают в них людей.

 — И таким образом они зарабатывают себе на жизнь? — поинтересовался Хакс.

Соло махнул рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой.

 — Они, конечно, не живут, как короли, но для нормальной жизни этого вполне хватает. К тому же, у них есть возможность летать, а все остальное не имеет никакой ценности.

 — Значит, вы в детстве путешествовали с этими барнстормерами? И даже летали с ними?

 — Летом, когда не было школы, — почти нехотя сказал Соло. — Большую часть года я жил с матерью, но как только заканчивалась школа, я переезжал к отцу.

 — Должно быть это было захватывающим для вас, — предположил Хакс. Конечно, ему бы тоже понравилось проводить лето в небе с группой летчиков-циркачей. Это звучало романтично, как, к примеру, жить с цыганами или с группой бродячих музыкантов, живущих за деньги, которые они собрали в шляпе на земле. Однако Брендол Хакс никогда бы не одобрил таких каникул для своего единственного сына.

 — Это было лучшее время в моей жизни, — сказал Соло после того, как, докурив сигарету и отряхнув с неё остатки пепла, градом искр упавшего на землю, бросил её на мокрую траву. — Ничего подобного больше никогда не было.

Хакс уловил нотки тоски и горечи в его голосе.

 — Когда вы сами стали пилотом? — спросил он.

 — В тринадцать, — ответил Соло. — Мой отец научил меня, как только я смог доставать до рычага.

Брови Хакса удивленно поднялись.

 — Так рано?

 — Я же говорил, что у меня больше трехсот часов. Может быть, не в тех самолетах, в которых мы сейчас летаем, но не велика разница, — он кивнул в сторону «Харрикейнов». — У этих просто больше мощности и немного оружия.

 — Но бой в небе не похож на эффектные фигурные полеты, — возразил Хакс. — Тут дело не в бочках и переворотах. Речь идет о том, чтобы остаться в живых.

 — Я думал, что главное — сбить врага, — сказал Соло, повернувшись спиной к ветру, чьи внезапные порывы трепали его волосы и подол куртки.

 — И это тоже, — согласился Хакс. — Но вы сможете это сделать лишь сохранив себя и товарищей по эскадрилье, а это требует ловкости и мастерства.

 — Я могу сделать это.

 — Уверен, что сможете, — сказал Хакс, — если хорошо подготовитесь.

Соло досадно вздохнул, откидывая голову на стену ангара.

 — Я услышал вас в первый раз, и вы услышали меня. Мы хорошие летчики. Может быть, некоторым из нас и нужно немного потренироваться, но я, Дэмерон и, может быть, Мельца и Стриклэнд завтра взлетим, и все будет в порядке. Даже больше, чем в порядке.

 — Тогда я с нетерпением жду возможность увидеть ваши умения во время завтрашних полетов, — проговорил Хакс. — Продемонстрируйте мне, что вы можете следовать приказам и заботиться о своей эскадрилье в воздухе, и вы обязательно получите шанс столкнуться с немцами. Я не буду вас удерживать, если вы имеете все необходимые навыки, Соло.

Он выпрямился, приблизившись достаточно близко к Хаксу, чтобы тот заметил небольшую разницу в их росте. Соло был шире, особенно в плечах и груди. Хакс не мог себе представить, что ему может быть комфортно находиться в кабине истребителя.

 — Что ж, — начал Хакс, — мне нужно вернуться в столовую. Если вы все же захотите поговорить со мной в назначенное время, вы можете прийти, но не думаю, что это необходимо после нашего разговора.

 — Отлично, — сказал Соло.

Хакс коротко кивнул.

 — Очень хорошо. Было приятно поговорить с вами, Соло. Я с нетерпением жду завтрашнего дня. Доброй ночи.

Простое «ночи» последовало за Хаксом, когда он отступил к столовой.

***

Утро принесло более хорошую погоду, чем накануне, с ясным небом и хорошей видимостью. Хакс посчитал, что лучшего расклада для первых полетов его эскадрильи и желать не надо. Перейдя поле перед казармами, он обнаружил их в Третьем ангаре, ожидающими его в полной форме и свитерах. На плечах у них уже были надеты парашюты, а в руках они держали кожаные шлемы, из которых торчали плотные перчатки. Когда подошел Хакс, разговоры тут же прекратились и все внимание было направлено на него.

 — Доброе утро, — поздоровался Хакс. — Вижу, вы все подготовились к сегодняшним испытаниям. Рад видеть это. Сейчас взлетная полоса наша, но это может измениться в любой момент, если вызовут других эскадрилий, поэтому я хотел бы начать немедленно. Сначала со мной пойдут Дэмерон, Миллс и второй Миллс.

По, Брюстер и Льюис выступили вперед, свежие, румяные и нетерпеливые.

 — Вы полетите на первых трех самолетах из ряда, — приказал Хакс. — Их уже должны были разогреть. Я поручил предупредить механиков.

Сержант Митака должен был передать приказ сразу после того, как принес Хаксу его скудный завтрак, состоящий из печенья и чая. Хотя самому Хаксу больше и не надо: он никогда не мог много есть по утрам, особенно перед полетами, когда нервы уже и так взвинчены. Он не хотел почувствовать дискомфорт в желудке на середине тренировки.

 — Да, сэр, — щелкнул каблуками сапог По и с братьями Миллс побежал к дальнему концу выстроенных в ряд «Харрикейнов». Около самолетов их ожидали несколько членов наземного экипажа, ждущих прибывание пилотов.

 — Нас не будет около получаса, — сказал Хакс остальным. — Мы будем строиться и выполнять базовые элементы. Все маневры в небе делать только по приказу. Уэксли, Стриклэнд и Кроу, вы следующие. Будьте готовы, когда мы вернемся.

Хакс оставил их, направляясь к своему собственному самолету. Когда он пришел, рядом с ним стояли два члена экипажа. Тощий молодой человек в слишком свободной униформе попытался отсалютовать ему, но из-за тяжести парашюта, который он нес, ему это плохо удалось.

 — Доброе утро, сэр, — поздоровался он. — Я сержант Тэниссон. Я отвечаю за ваш сокол, сэр.

 — Приятно познакомиться, сержант, — сказал Хакс, взяв парашют и перекинув его через плечо. — Надеюсь, все в порядке.

 — В полном, сэр, — он почти любовно посмотрел на самолет. — Я разогрел его десять минут назад. Машина готова к вам.

Хакс почувствовал знакомый всплеск волнения, который он испытывал каждый раз, когда собирался садиться в кабину своего самолета. Взяв шлем, он надел его и застегнул пряжку. Тэниссон последовал за ним, когда Хакс подошел к левому крылу и забрался на него. Стоя на его внутренней стороне, он отпустил фонарь кабины, сдвинув его назад, за ним последовала и сама дверь, позволив ему нырнуть внутрь.

Сиденье было слишком высоким, поэтому Хакс опустил его и поправил немного съехавший парашют. Затем, проверив высоту педалей направления, он привязал ноги к ремню безопасности. Защелкнув все остальные ограничения на плечах и груди, Хакс установил провод радиосвязи и кислородную трубку, соединенную с его маской и шлемом, в их гнезда с правой стороны кабины. Справившись со всем этим, он переключил главный выключатель.

Циферблаты и датчики тут же ожили, указав, что подача необходимых элементов — кислорода и топлива — функционировала. В голове быстро пробежал контрольный перечень действий, которых необходимо было выполнить и проверить: рычаг управления шасси внизу, включился индикатор; загорелась сигнальная лампа; стрелка горючего поднимается. Скользя туда-сюда взглядом, Хакс ловко манипулировал ручкой управления — рычагом — и педалями, проверяя движения руля высоты, элеронов и руля направления. Удовлетворенный их работой, он включил свой радиопередатчик — набор кнопок для каждой из четырех частот. Отрегулировав подачу топлива и убедившись, что все в порядке, Хакс сделал жест Тэниссону, показывающий, что все нормально. Сержант довольно махнул ему в ответ, когда Хакс щелкнул включателями связи.

 — Прием! — позвал он, нажимая на кнопку пуска и ослабевая ручку подачи масла. Двигатель с ревом включился, заставив самолёт задрожать. Хакс подождал, пока он не выровняется и не заработает бесперебойно, параллельно следя за показателем температуры радиатора, который легко мог перегреть двигатель из-за того, что довольно долго был в нерабочем состоянии.

В последний раз проверив температуру и давление масла, Хакс, обращаясь к наземному персоналу, приказал:

 — Убрать колодки.

Тэниссон вместе с другими членами команды убрал деревянные блоки, фиксирующие шасси самолета на одном месте, позволяя Хаксу задействовать педаль газа и вырулить из ряда. Он не стал медлить, так как уже слышал звук запуска двигателей остальных самолетов, которым тоже нужно было как можно скорее подняться в воздух.

Начало взлетной полосы было не слишком далеко, всего в нескольких сотнях ярдов. Хакс медленно продвигался вперед, направляя «Харрикейн» к грунтовой дороге, ведущей к главной полосе.

Самолет потряхивало, пока Хакс не достиг более гладкой поверхности травяной взлетной полосы. Повернувшись на ветер, он проверил балансировочное отклонение руля высоты и руля направления, а также трение дроссельной заслонки. Хакс полностью открыл затвор радиатора и бегло просмотрел показания приборов. Все в порядке.

 — Это Синий Лидер, — сказал Хакс в радиопередатчик, — прошу разрешения на взлет.

 — Вас слышу, Синий, — послышался голос женщины на другом конце связи. — Полоса свободна.

Хакс отпустил тормозной рычаг на ручке и толкнул его от себя, открыв дроссель. Самолет ринулся вперед, постепенно набирая скорость и увеличивая мощность. Порывы ветра свистели в ушах, облизывая незакрытую кабину, когда Хакс начал подниматься.

Сначала от земли оторвался хвост самолета, выравнивая его и указывая на то, что Хакс должен дать самолету полную мощность. Мчась по взлетной полосе со скоростью почти восемьдесят пять миль в час, он почувствовал, как колеса оторвались от земли. Хакс внимательно следил за тем, чтобы скорость самолета увеличивалась до ста, ста десяти, ста двадцати. На отметке в сто сорок он начал подниматься вверх, сразу отходя в сторону от аэродрома.

Хакс весело усмехнулся, наслаждаясь плавным взлетом. Он никогда не устанет от него.

Достигнув нужной высоты, он потянул рычаг управления ходовой частью, чтобы поднять и заглушить шасси, и тем уменьшить обороты двигателя, снижая их до двух тысяч. Наконец, Хакс полностью закрыл дверь кабины, заперев её.

Он не улетел далеко, делая круг над аэродромом, чтобы сбросить показатели гироскопа для возможной посадки. Хакс не мог видеть, что делается внизу, но отлично услышал по радио, что По — Синий Два — поднялся, а за ним последовал Брюстер Миллс.

Подождав, пока они объявят своих позиций в воздухе, он дал команду строиться. Для начала они полетят стандартным четверным строем, держась его до самого Ла-Манша, а затем каждый по приказу будет отлучаться для выполнения индивидуальных элементов.

 — Синие, — позвал Хакс. — Отметьтесь.

 — Синий Два, на связи, — отозвался По, его голос трещал по радио.

 — Синий Три, прием, — Брюстер Миллс.

 — Синий Четыре, здесь, — Льюис Миллс.

 — Очень хорошо, — сказал Хакс. — Сначала я хотел бы увидеть, как вы строитесь. По, будешь вторым пилотом. Брюстер, вы ведущий. Льюис, замкнешь строй.

Они отметили готовность и перешли в позицию. Хакс был во главе построения как командир, По пристроился в нескольких ярдах позади слева от него. Брюстер полетел в том же положении, что и По, только по правую сторону от Хакса, а Льюис — в нескольких метрах от Брюстера справа от него. Они хорошо держались на своих местах, хотя Льюису и понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы стать на свою позицию.

 — Через тридцать миль расходимся, — сказал Хакс. — Давайте посмотрим, на что вы способны, джентльмены.

Они отдалялись от окраин Саффолка к Ла-Маншу, далеко под ними проносились разделенные на квадратные фермерские угодья участки земли. Достигнув побережья, Хакс заметил на краю одного поля сеть радарных систем, отчетливо выделяющуюся на фоне черной земли. Их построили по всей стране для отслеживания вражеских самолетов, нападающих на протяжении всего лета Битвы за Британию. Полученная ими информация сразу же отправлялась в оперативный штаб Истребительного командования, где немедленно разрабатывались планы защиты. Оттуда приказы поступали к авиагруппам, а затем к их секторам и отдельным аэродромам. Все это занимало не больше пары минут, а пилоты поднимались в небо не менее чем через три минуты. Это было действительно замечательное и очень полезное оружие.

Побережье осталось позади в считанные секунды, и показалась волнующаяся гладь Ла-Манша, поблескивающая гребнями волн под лучами солнца.

 — Держимся ближе к берегу, — приказал Хакс. — Теперь давайте посмотрим на ваши умения. Льюис, будешь первым. Все остальные, дайте ему немного пространства, но оставайтесь в составе, следуя за мной.

 — С чего начать, сэр? — спросил Льюис.

 — Обычная петля с плавной бочкой, — ответил Хакс. Это была простая, но хорошая комбинация, которая проверит координацию Льюиса. Довольно легко можно было заглушить двигатель при неправильном выполнении петли. Также существовало еще ряд других неточностей, которые пилот мог совершить, показывая свое умение или его отсутствие.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Льюис, выходя из строя и отлетая в сторону. Хакс внимательно наблюдал, как он начал подниматься и входить в петлю. Ему следовало бы, перед тем, как начинать фигуру, слегка опустить нос самолета, чтобы убедиться, что у него есть какой-то ориентир на земле, за который можно было бы зацепиться, чтобы выровнять полет после окончания маневра. Льюису все же удалось подняться без особых проблем. Он без срыва достиг точки полной инверсии — слава богу — и начал опускаться в исходную позицию.

В целом, все было сделано хорошо. Однако, выйдя из петли, ему понадобилась короткая передышка, перед тем как войти в бочку. Эти несколько секунд могли бы стоить ему жизни в настоящем бою.

 — Неплохо, — сказал Хакс, когда Льюис закончил маневр, — но нужно еще поработать над этим. Выполни фигуру снова и на этот раз попробуй предусмотреть следующее движение ручкой и педалями, это поможет войти в бочку сразу после петли. Фигуру нужно сделать быстро и без перерывов.

Следующая попытка была лучше, но все же она была выполнена немного неуклюже. Хаксу придется потратить какое-то время на тренировки один на один с ним или же отправить его с более опытным пилотом попробовать сделать то же самое. Он надеялся, что По мог это сделать.

 — Вернись в строй, Синий Четыре, — приказал Хакс. — Синий Два, выполни этот же маневр.

«Да, сэр» послышалось уже тогда, когда По, покинув строй, входил в петлю. Колебания не было ни в едином его движении, изящная петля, а за ней гладко выполненная бочка. Хакс улыбнулся за своей кислородной маской. Вот какие пилоты ему нужны.

 — Сделай мне еще половину бочки и возвращайся назад, Синий Два, — сказал Хакс.

По выполнил и этот маневр превосходно: приподняв нос перед тем, как скользнул в переворот, а затем снова легко выровнял самолет.

 — Отлично. Синий Три, я хотел бы увидеть те же три маневра от вас. Справитесь с этим?

 — Конечно, сэр, — сказал Брюстер.

Хакс попросил пилотов выполнить еще пару комбинаций, включая вертикальные развороты, горку и даже петлю Иммельмана, которая полностью изменила направление полета. Оба брата Миллса пытались справиться с этим поворотом и спустя пару попыток они успешно прошли его.

— Хорошо, джентльмены, — начал Хакс, когда все вернулись в строй и полетели обратно к побережью. — Отлично поработали. На данный момент мы закончили. Завтра снова поднимемся или даже, возможно, сегодня, если нам позволит время.

Приблизившись к аэродрому, Хакс выстроил их в линию, чтобы те приземлились один за другим. Это было рискованно, так как он не знал, насколько хорошо они справляются с посадкой, но Хакс был готов опираться на то, что видел в воздухе.

 — По, после тебя, — сказал он.

— Контроль Уолкастла, — позвал Дэмерон по радио. — Это Синий Два, прошу разрешения на посадку.

Последовала пауза, и затем:

— Полоса свободна для посадки, Синий Два. Добро пожаловать домой.

По начал спускаться к посадочной полосе. Затем разрешение получил Брюстер, а после — Льюис.

Хакс тем временем продолжал крутиться над аэродромом, поворачиваясь, чтобы видеть происходящее внизу. Самолет Льюиса находился в надлежащем положении над посадочной полосой, но он опускался быстрее, чем следовало. При таком раскладе он пролетит через всю полосу и ему просто не хватит травы, чтобы хоть как-то замедлить движение, прежде чем достичь неровной поверхности поля за пределами и повредить самолет.

— Миллс, подтянись, — резко и четко приказал Хакс. — тебе нужно зайти снова и выстроиться правильно.

 — Мне и так нормально, сэр, — сказал Льюис. — Я приземлюсь.

 — Ты этого не сделаешь, — рявкнул Хакс. — Поднимись, лейтенант.

 — Все в порядке, сэр. Я—вот дерьмо. Да, сэр, я попробую снова.

Хакс тяжело вздохнул. Последнее, что ему было нужно сегодня, это завершившийся изувеченным самолетом первый полет. Он наблюдал, как, сделав круг, Льюис снова стал выровняться для снижения. На этот раз он замедлил ход до нужной скорости, и Хакс увидел, что хотя он и приземлился довольно грубо, но зато безопасно.

 — Синий Лидер, будете спускаться? — спросил радиооператор.

 — Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Отправьте следующую группу. Я буду ждать их здесь.

Следующие пилоты поднялись в воздух примерно через десять минут, медленнее, чем надеялся Хакс, но зато все они оторвались от земли почти без происшествий. Стриклэнд не набрал достаточную высоту, и поэтому Кроу едва не подрезал его, когда взлетал. Быстрый рывок ручкой помог Стриклэнду вовремя подняться и уклониться от возможного столкновения.

Как и первой группе Хакс велел им построиться. Ему уже не доставало По, который помогал остальным удерживать их позиции во время полета. Все же, выйдя на воду, им удалось как следует построиться.

Уэксли оказался наиболее искусным пилотом в бочках и петлях, исполняя их хорошо и точно. Другие же выполняли эти фигуры довольно приемлемо, хотя Кроу Хаксу прошлось давать прямые инструкции, чтобы он нормально прошел инверсию, и подкорректировать его выход из этого маневра. Кроу, конечно, был далек от уклонения от вражеских самолетов.

После того, как все трое удачно приземлились на аэродром, Хакс приготовился к собственной посадке. Сбавив обороты двигателя, он на ровной скорости семьдесят миль в час направил самолет вниз и, когда шасси тронули землю, применил тормоз, чтобы полностью остановиться на расстоянии нескольких сотен футов от конца взлетной полосы.

Возле парковки его уже ждал топливный грузовик. Хакс заблокировал тормоза, когда подбежала наземная команда, ставя под колеса колодки. Несколько секунд двигатель еще работал на холостом ходу, пока Хакс не повернул главный выключатель, полностью заглушая его. Щелчки последних переключателей сопровождались жужжащими звуками раскручивающихся за приборной панелью гироскопами. Отключив радиосвязь и подачу кислорода, он отстегнул ремни безопасности и откинул дверь кабины.

Тэниссон ожидал его снаружи, помогая ему спуститься с крыла.

 — Для вас готов другой сокол, сэр. Следующие пилоты уже стоят на взлете.

 — Скажи их персоналу, чтобы они стартовали, я последую за ними, — сказал Хакс. Он вытянул руки, расправляя плечи и тем убирая появившееся в кабине напряжение. С взлетной полосы послышался рев двигателя, заставивший Хакса повернуться и увидеть, как один из пилотов начал взлет. Он хорошо проскользил по земле и вскоре поднялся, отходя от аэродрома. Идя к другому самолету, Хакс наблюдал, как, ожидая остальных, этот пилот облетал аэродром.

Прыгнув в кабину нового сокола и пробежавшись по основным показателям, Хакс завел двигатель. Вскоре он уже стоял вначале взлетной полосы, спрашивая разрешение на полет, а через еще несколько секунд был уже в воздухе.

На этот раз с ним летели Мельца, Тейлор и Соло. Хакс проверил их, как и с другими пилотами, перекинулся парочкой обыденных слов и велел построиться. Их исполнение маневров над Ла-Маншем было довольно солидным. Далеко внизу блестела в коротких вспышках солнечного света, протачивающего сквозь появившиеся облака, вода канала.

 — Черт побери, — восхищенно выругался Тейлор. — В Техасе и близко нет ничего подобного.

 — Под нами Франция, верно? — спросил Мельца.

 — Точно, — подтвердил Хакс. — В ближайшие несколько месяцев мы хорошо познакомимся с этим районом. Здесь ваше поле битвы.

 — Если мы вообще когда-нибудь увидим тут битву, — проворчал Соло.

 — Увидите, — подавив вспышку раздражения, сказал Хакс. — В свое время. Сначала вас нужно оценить. Желтый Два, начнем с вас. Облетите вокруг нас и подберитесь сзади, будто собираетесь выстрелить. Я пока останусь в строю, но я покину его, чтобы проверить сможете ли вы меня поймать.

 — Понял, — коротко бросил Соло. Выйдя из своего места сзади, по левую сторону от Хакса, он рванулся вперед и, переворачиваясь, начал вход в петлю. Это не было частью задания, но Хакс будет позволять такие проявления вольности до тех пор, пока они не представляют угрозы остальным. Выйдя из петли, Соло резко накренился и взмыл вверх, исчезнув из поля зрения Хакса.

Через несколько секунд он услышал по радиопередатчику, как Соло сказал:

 — Я сзади. Готов к огню.

Хакс оглянулся, увидев в нескольких сотнях футов от себя, летящий над ним самолет Соло. Ему было бы очень легко просто чуть наклонить нос и безошибочно выстрелить.

 — Что ж, начнем, — согласился Хакс. На самом деле это было предупреждение, которое он дал перед тем, как резко взмыть вверх, уходя прочь, оставив Мельца и Тейлора на своих позициях.

Соло немедленно перешел в погоню. Чтобы избежать его, Хакс нырнул в штопор, спускаясь к воде, а затем, внезапно поднявшись вверх, круто повернул направо. И хотя он все так же мог видеть следующего за ним Соло, он находился за пределом досягаемости его орудий. Хакс продолжал держать остальных пилотов в своем поле зрения, летая вокруг них и ведя за собой Соло.

Соло был ловким, быстрым на коррекцию курса, и его было трудно скинуть. Это была впечатляющая погоня, отличный полет, лучший из всех, которые довелось сегодня увидеть Хаксу. Разве что, может быть, только Дэмерон мог бы конкурировать с ним. Однако у Соло все же были слабости. Он был агрессивен и слишком увлечен своей жертвой, вместо того, чтобы стараться предугадать следующий её ход. Хакс мог этим воспользоваться.

Поднырнув, он резко поменял направление и перевернулся, оказавшись в положении, позволяющее выстрелить в хвост Соло.

 — Вы на прицеле, Желтый Два, — объявил он. — И уже падаете. Вы могли бы выпрыгнуть, если удастся.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Соло, его голос был напряжен даже по радио. — Но я почти словил вас.

Хакс признал это.

 — Да, хорошая работа, пилот, но в конечном итоге вы так и не добились успеха. Это будет иметь большое значение, когда дело дойдет до боя.

Ответа не последовало, поэтому Хакс двинулся дальше.

 — Вернитесь в строй, Желтый Два. Желтый Три, вы следующий.

Мельца и Тейлор тоже довольно преуспели, удовлетворительно выполнив все поставленные задачи Хакса. И хотя некоторые моменты нуждались в улучшении, особенно это касалось быстрых поворотов и слежки за врагом сзади и рядом, они не были обузой в небе. Хакс мог смело утверждать, что через две недели они будут готовы к службе.

 — Хорошо, Желтые, — сказал он, когда они приблизились к Уолкастлу. — Приготовьтесь приземляться. Начнем с… — он осекся, заметив, как летящий справа от него Соло двинулся вперед. Он оказался сначала перед ним, а затем вошел в петлю, пересекая полет. — Желтый два, — крикнул Хакс. — Какого черта вы творите?

 — Выстрелил, — победно проговорил по радио Соло.

Хакс обернулся и увидел позади себя готовый стрелять самолет Соло. Это был хороший ход, но Хакс не давал ему разрешения исполнять еще одну тренировку рядом с аэродромом. Все должны были лететь в положении, которое позволяет правильно приземлиться.

 — Возвращайтесь в строй, Соло, — прорычал Хакс. — Сейчас же.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал он, звуча вполне довольным собой.

Хакс позволил другим приземлиться первыми, наблюдая, как они садятся за землю, отъезжая в сторону. Он спустился последним, поставив самолет на его прошлое место в ряду. Когда Хакс вылез из кабины и спрыгнул на землю, он уже закипал от злости. То, что сделал Соло, было неприемлемым, прямым нарушением всех правил, которое могло закончиться катастрофой. Он заслуживал выговора. Строго выговора. Заметив его в ряду самолетов, Хакс снял шлем и решительно направился к нему.

 — Я не переношу показуху, — хмуро глядя на него, сказал Хакс, стараясь не сорваться. — Вы подвергли риску других пилотов, вытворяя это на такой низкой высоте. Вы легко могли причинить столкновение, сбив и себя, и потянув за собой кого-то еще. Я _не_ потерплю такого поведения.

Лицо Соло, уже покрасневшее от ветра при посадке, обрело еще более глубокий оттенок красного. Он стиснул зубы, отчего на его челюсти дернулись мышцы.

 — У меня было задание выстрелить, и я его выполнил, — ответил он. — Разве не так это действительно работает в воздушном бою? Независимо от обстоятельств, вы не позволяете вашей цели уйти.

Ярость Хакса вспыхнула с новой силой от явной неспособности Соло понять разницу между боем и тренировкой.

 — Это был учебный полет, а не стычка.

 — Но ведь _это_ то, к чему мы тренируемся! — упорно настаивал Соло, в его глазах сверкнуло что-то очень похожее на злобу. — Почему бы не сделать это сейчас?

Хакс тыкнул палец в его грудь.

 — Потому что вам было приказано держаться строя. Мы готовились к посадке, а не к очередному маневру. Вы ослушались своего командира.

Это нарушение было формально наказуемо, и в этот момент Хакс был очень близок к этому. Однако он сдержался, понимая, что этим не вызовет к себе расположение других пилотов эскадрильи. И Соло заслужил возможность прислушаться к словесному предупреждению, прежде чем вынести более строгие замечания.

Однако, казалось, тот был непреклонен, даже равнодушен. Он продолжал злиться, все ближе наклоняясь к Хаксу.

 — Я просто показывал вам, на что способен. Ведь вы хотели это увидеть, не правда ли?

 — Единственное, что вы мне показали, — сказал Хакс, не отступая ни на дюйм, — это то, что на вас нельзя положиться. Мы работаем _вместе_ в небе. То, что вы сделали безответственно и безрассудно. Я не буду терпеть это, — он пристально посмотрел на Соло. — Сдерживайте себя, или я вас отстраню. Это понятно?

Карие глаза Соло расширились, а затем сузились.

 — Вы не можете этого сделать. У вас нет резервных пилотов.

Хакс невозмутимо вздернул нос. 

 — Тогда мы будем летать без одного человека. Это лучше, чем потерять двоих из-за вашей глупости.

Соло выглядел убийственным, его кулаки сжались по бокам. На мгновение Хакс даже подумал, что он может ударить его, но тот остался неподвижным, дрожа от сдерживаемой ярости.

Хакс отступил на шаг, не отрывая от Соло взгляда.

 — Я ясно выразился, пилот?

Губы Соло сжались, но он все же рыкнул короткое «да», прежде чем развернуться и уйти. Хакс наблюдал, как он отходил к ангару. Там стояло несколько других пилотов, которых Соло толкнул, входя внутрь. Они нахмурились, оборачиваясь ему вслед и бормоча что-то между собой.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул, потирая затылок. Чертовски хороший пилот, каким он мог бы быть, Соло, видимо, собирался стать именно той проблемой, которой опасался Хакс.


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на то, что Соло ушёл в раздражении, Хакс сумел уберечь свое хорошее настроение от пережитого недовольства. Солдаты его эскадрильи были далеки от совершенных летчиков, но ни один из них не потерпел неудачу во время испытательных полетов. У него уже даже появилась неплохая идея о том, что с ними делать, прежде всего начав с индивидуальных тренировок в ближайшие дни. С удачей и упорством, до конца следующей недели они уже примут участие в мнимых боях.

 — Сэр? — это был Коротышка Путнам, вышедший из ангара. Он до сих пор был в шлеме и с нетерпением смотрел на Хакса. — Мы сегодня еще будем летать? Сейчас все еще рано.

Отодвинув рукав своей униформы, Хакс взглянул на часы.

 — Только во второй половине дня, — сказал он. — Нам нужно пообедать, но сегодня, думаю, у нас будет еще возможность подняться.

Коротышка ухмыльнулся.

 — Звучит неплохо, сэр, — и крикнул остальным: — Пошли, ребята, время заморить червячка.

Пилоты последовали за ним по направлению к столовой. Некоторые шли, положив руки друг другу на плечи, кто-то даже до сих пор был в летной куртке и шлеме. Единственный, кого не было с ними, — Соло. Сначала Хакс думал найти его и приказать пойти поесть вместе с остальными, но потом решил, что если тот хочет дуться и голодать весь день, то это чисто его дело.

У Хакса заурчал желудок, напоминая о том, что съеденные на завтрак два печенья давно забылись, но еда могла подождать. У него были более насущные вопросы, требующие немедленного внимания, а именно — найти командующего крылом Сноука и попросить у него на сегодня больше полетного времени. Нет смысла впустую тратить хорошую погоду.

Мисс Рей была дежурным оператором. Когда он вошел в командный центр, она поднялась со своего места.

 — Добрый день, сэр, — поздоровалась она. — Чем могу вам помочь?

 — Я ищу Сноука, — сказал Хакс. — Он еще не пошел в столовую?

 — Нет, сэр. Он чаще всего ест здесь. Спросить, примет ли он вас?

Хакс утвердительно кивнул.

Каблуки сапог Рей застукали по бетонному полу, когда она поспешила к двери подполковника и постучала. Обменявшись несколькими короткими фразами с ним — они были слишком глухими и тихим, чтобы Хакс мог разобрать их — она жестом подозвала Хакса к себе и улыбнулась ему, когда тот прошел мимо неё, входя в кабинет.

 — Хакс, — поприветствовал его Сноук. Он сел за свой стол, поставив перед собой тарелку и чашку горячего чая. — Что вы хотели?

 — Извините, что прерываю вашу трапезу, сэр, — сказал Хакс.

Сноук махнул рукой.

 — Полагаю, то, что вы хотите мне сказать важно, иначе вы бы не пришли, так что продолжайте, я вас слушаю.

Хакс выпрямился, расправив плечи.

 — Да, сэр, конечно. Я хотел сообщить, что сегодняшние испытательные полеты с 363-й эскадрильей были успешными. Я оценил их способности и готовлю план индивидуальных тренировок.

 — Отлично, — сказал Сноук. — Значит, я так понимаю, исходя из того, что не произошло никаких несчастных случаев или других злоключений, они компетентные пилоты?

 — Они обладают основополагающим пониманием основных навыков, — объяснил Хакс, — но с ними еще нужно работать. Именно по этой причине я надеялся днем снова полетать.

 — Боюсь, не сегодня. Через полчаса 222-ю распределят в эскорт бомбардировщика, а 129-я будет сторожить побережье. Нам нужно, чтобы до их возвращения небо вокруг аэродрома было чистым.

 — Я понимаю, сэр, — не сдавался Хакс, — но мы будем летать только парами. Четыре сокола — максимум. Мы никак не помешаем, если кому-то из 129-й понадобится сделать экстренную посадку.

 — Если бы это была более опытная эскадрилья, я бы еще подумал над этим, — сказал Сноук, проведя рукой по корявым шрамам на лбу. — Но будет лучше, чтобы ваши люди подождали до утра.

Хакс сдержал свое разочарование.

 — Да, сэр. Завтра мы будем готовы вылететь первыми.

 — Хорошо. Это все?

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Хакс. Он отдал честь. — Хорошего дня, сэр.

Сноук согласно хмыкнул и вернулся к своей тарелке. Хакс направился к выходу, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, и махнул на прощание Рей, которая в ответ коротко шевельнула пальцами, прежде чем снова надеть наушники телефониста.

Выйдя из командного центра, Хакс окунулся в суматоху аэродрома. Рядом с «Харрикейнами» из Первого ангара — обитель 222-й — стояло несколько бензовозов с длинными шлангами, прикрепленными к самолетам. Между ними сновал наземный экипаж, проверяя двигатели и разогревая их.

Из-за угла казарм вышла группа полностью экипированных для полета пилотов. Среди них был и командир эскадрильи Чепмэн, который, заметив Хакса, направился в его сторону. Остальные пошли дальше.

 — Вижу, вы вернулись с утренней зарядки, — поприветствовал его он. Чепмэн окинул взглядом кожаную куртку с шерстяной подкладкой, в которой все еще был Хакс, и шлем в его руке. — Форма хорошо сохранилась.

 — Действительно, — хладнокровно заметил Хакс. — Все прошло довольно хорошо. Уверен, вы видели удачные маневры, которые мы проводили вблизи аэродрома. Что вы думаете о них?

Чепмэн сложил руки за спину.

 — С места, где я стоял, они выглядели достаточно неплохо, если не считать того, что одному вашему пилоту понадобилось сделать еще один круг, чтобы нормально приземлиться. Я думал, что такой простой навык должен был быть уже давно освоен.

Конечно же, он бы его увидел. К счастью, Чепмэн не упомянул об устроенном Соло шоу.

 — Я абсолютно с вами согласен, — сказал Хакс. — Над такими вещами, как и над самой боевой тактикой, мы еще будем упорно работать, — он слегка прищурил глаза. — Уверен, что довольно быстро вы сможете заметить заметные улучшения.

 — Несомненно, — кинул Чепмэн с явным сомнением в голосе. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, разведка не ждет.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Безусловно. Хорошей охоты.

Чепмэн двинулся в направлении своей эскадрильи с прямой спиной и высоко поднятым подбородком. Хакс позволил себе нахмуриться. Очевидно, его первое впечатление о Чепмэне не было таким уж и далеким от истины. Тот был тем еще мерзавцем, а в придачу еще и высокомерным. Когда им наконец позволят участвовать в боях, Хакс должен поинтересоваться у него о рекордных показателях его эскадрильи, чтобы сравнить их с 363-й. Он, конечно, вовсе не ожидал, что его пилоты станут асами прямо после тренировок, но он все равно верил в них.

Отложив это дело на потом, Хакс направился в столовую, готовый впервые пообедать со своей эскадрильей. Когда он вошел, те сидели за своим привычным столом, разговаривали и смеялись. Сняв свою куртку и повесив её на крючок около двери, Хакс одернул форму, чтобы поправить её, и приблизился к столу. На него тут же обратились все взгляды, а разговоры утихли.

 — Могу ли я присоединиться к вам? — спросил Хакс.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, но потом заговорил По:

 — Конечно, сэр, — он жестом указал на небольшое место напротив себя. — Присаживайтесь.

Мельца и Стриклэнд раздвинулись, освобождая больше места, и Хакс, переступив через скамейку, уселся. В полном молчании ему передали столовые приборы, тарелку и миски с едой. Пока Хакс накладывал себе стручковую фасоль, запеченное свиное филе, соус и кусок хлеба, мужчины практически не ели, все еще настороженно поглядывая на новоприбывшего.

Хакс взял на себя ответственность нарушить странное молчание.

 — Я был у командира крыла. К сожалению, наши полеты откладываются на завтрашнее утро.

Послышалось несколько разочарованных стонов и рассеянных жалоб.

 — Почему, сэр? — спросил Уэксли, опираясь ладонями на стол. — Мы что-то сделали не так?

 — Нет, — покачал головой Хакс, отрезая кусок мяса. — Это не ваша вина. Им просто нужно, чтобы небо вокруг аэродрома было чистым для эскадрилий, у которых сегодня днем есть задания.

 — Так что мы тогда будем делать весь день? — поинтересовался Стриклэнд со своим тяжелым техасским акцентом. — Солнце, я уверен, до вечера не продержится, так что мы не сможем погулять, а книг, чтобы почитать, у нас тоже нет.

Мельца толкнул его локтем в бок.

 — Ты умеешь читать? Какого ты обманул меня?

Стриклэнд скорчил ему гримасу.

 — Скука — реальность войны, — сказал Хакс. — Между разведкой и налетами бомбардировки зачастую делать нечего. Хотя тут есть тренажер «Линка», верно?

Тренажер «Линка» — это симулятор, дающий основные навыки полета основываясь лишь на приборах. Ведь далеко не всегда в небе была хорошая видимость, особенно это касалось английской погоды, поэтому пилоту частенько приходилось полагаться только на свои навигационные приборы. Даже самые опытные летчики время от времени садились за этот тренажер, чтобы «освежить» память. Что-то Хаксу подсказывало, что его пилотам тоже следует провести какое-то время в нем.

 — Да, есть, — подтвердил По. — В том же здании, где находится наша зала совещаний. С другой стороны ангара.

 — Замечательно, — довольно потянул Хакс. — Я хотел бы, чтобы каждый из вас за неделю потратил не меньше часа в нем. Сегодня не всем удастся потренироваться, но в будущем будет больше времени. Запишите это в ваши полётные документы, — он оглядел сидящих за столом. — Надеюсь, после обеда вы все отметите там и сегодняшние тренировки.

 — Но ведь все наши файлы у вас, сэр, — сказал Уорд. Он сидел в конце стола.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Верно. Однако, я хочу, чтобы ваши записи постоянно обновлялись. Моя предыдущая эскадрилья вывесила их на доску в зале совещаний. Это должно было вдохновлять нас на здоровую конкуренцию. Там же было и количество сбитых самолетов.

На нескольких лицах вспыхнули улыбки при этом упоминании.

 — А сколько «Джерри» вы сбили, сэр? — нетерпеливо спросил Брюстер Миллс.

 — Десять, — сказал Хакс, пытаясь казаться скромным, несмотря на то, что это была впечатляющая цифра. В эскадрильи у него было наивысшее количество сбитых вражеских самолетов, и он даже был награжден крестом «За летные боевые заслуги».

Миллс восхищенно присвистнул.

 — Ничего себе, сэр. Это чертовски круто.

Хакс слегка улыбнулся.

 — Спасибо. Тем не менее, я надеюсь, что каждый из вас попытается переплюнуть меня.

Послышалось несколько рассеянных смешков.

 — Мы определенно сможем еще лучше, — усмехнулся По, вспыхнув белыми зубами. — И я говорю это в буквальном смысле.

 — Что ж, время, проведенное в «Линке», безусловно, поможет вам повысить ваши шансы, — сказал Хакс. Возможно, ты хочешь пойти первым, По?

 — Считайте, что я в деле.

Хакс потупил взгляд на стол, раздумывая.

 — Затем, может быть, вы Тейлор. Кроу, Гилберт. Остальные могут решить между собой. Надеюсь, вы позаботитесь о том, чтобы по возможности каждый получил отведенное вам время.

 — Да, сэр, — пришло с разных концов стола.

Хакс вернулся к своей тарелке, но, увидев, что другие так и сидят, не притрагиваясь к еде, сказал:

 — Ждете, пока все остынет? Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Вилки и ножи были поспешно подняты, и обед возобновился. Хакс краем глаза наблюдал за американцами, замечая некоторые особенности в том, как те едят. Главным образом, ему было странно видеть то, что они отрезают от мяса несколько кусочков, а потом откладывают нож в сторону и берутся за вилку. У некоторых также была склонность разговаривать с полным ртом, а еще почти все они ели спешно, прожевывая пищу быстрее, чем Хакс.

Он уже практически доел, когда дверь столовой распахнулась, и в помещение вошел Бен Соло. Его взгляд практически сразу же упал на Хакса, и его лицо потемнело. Он целенаправленно выбрал себе самое дальнее от него место в конце стола, напротив Гилберта.

 — Думал, что ты не придешь, — сказал Гилберт. — Полагаю, нам придется попросить принести еще одну тарелку.

 — Я хотел взглянуть на мой самолет, — объяснил Соло, не обращая внимание на насмешки. — Во время полета мне показалось, что я слышал потрескивание.

Хакс удивленно поднял брови. Офицеры не следили за обслуживанием своих самолетов. Они полностью возлагали заботы об исправности своих машин на механиков и членов наземной команды. Поэтому в большинстве случаев у них не было опыта работы с двигателями.

 — Нашел что-то? — спросил Гилберт.

 — Просто плохо сидящий болт, — пожав плечами, ответил Соло. — Я затянул его.

Когда он потянулся за тарелкой со свининой, стоящей рядом с Путнамом, Хакс заметил темные мазки смазки на его руках.

 — Где вы научились обслуживать самолеты, Соло? — спросил Хакс, искренне заинтересованный.

 — Мой отец научил меня, — ответил тот, кусая мясо. — У него и у ребят, с которыми мы летали, никогда не было никакого персонала по техническому обслуживанию. Они либо делали все сами, либо не летали.

 — Но ведь «Харрикейн» отличается от самолетов, на каких вы летали мальчишкой.

Соло, проглотив мясо, нахмурился.

 — Двигатель — это двигатель. Разберетесь с одним, сможете работать и с другими.

 — Это, конечно, замечательно, — сказал Хакс, — но здесь нет такой необходимости. У пилота есть много других способов потратить свое время. Мы тут как раз говорили о тренажере «Линка».

 — Значит, вы думаете, что забота о своем самолете — пустая трата времени? — мрачно спросил Соло.

Хакс услышал отчетливые нотки враждебности в его голосе, но ему удалось сохранить спокойствие в собственном тоне.

 — Нет, конечно же, нет, но это не обязанность офицера. Должна же у наземной команды быть работа, чтобы не бездельничать.

Соло снисходительно усмехнулся.

 — Точно. Я чуть было не забыл, что вы англичанин и относитесь ко всем, у кого нет звания, как к прислуге. Будто вы какой-то великий и могущественный лорд, а они все простолюдины.

Не привыкший к такому откровенному обвинению в снобизме, Хакс рассердился.

 — Исторически так сложилось, что зачастую офицеры были выходцами из дворянских семей, — пояснил он. — Наземный экипаж — нет.

 — И поэтому вы с ними не разговариваете? — презрительно спросил Соло. — Механики рассказали мне, что когда они все идут в город, офицеры не появляются в тех же пабах, что они. Они даже не хотят сидеть за одним столом с наземным экипажем.

Другие мужчины обменялись удивленными взглядами. Некоторые пробормотали: «Этого не может быть».

Однако Хакс знал, что это правда. Просто так повелось, что у офицеров не было привычки общаться с подчиненными. Они дружно работали вместе, но когда у них выдавалось свободное время, каждый предпочитал держаться своих. Так было всегда на протяжении всей жизни Хакса и, конечно же, его отца. Он предполагал, что в американских вооруженных силах была такая же ситуация, но, возможно, он и ошибался.

 — Нам никто не запрещает говорить или проводить свое свободное время с ними, — возразил Хакс. — Однако вы должны знать, что тут это не слишком распространено. Здесь соблюдаются определенные обычаи, и если вы не можете-

 — Меня это не волнует, — отрезал Соло. — Я здесь, чтобы летать.

Хакс сумел удержать себя в руках.

 — Что ж, вас должно это волновать, мистер Соло, потому что я ожидаю, что вы будете вести себя по-английски. Вы являетесь частью Королевских военно-воздушных сил и должны соответствовать им.

 — Я уверен, Бен не хотел никого обидеть, сэр, — вступился По, бросив острый взгляд на Соло, а затем более яркий на Хакса. — Мы знаем, что должны познакомиться с Англией и людьми, с которыми летаем, — он хлопнул по плечу сидящего рядом Льюиса Миллса. — На днях мы разговаривали с парочкой ребят из 129-й, правда?

Льюис выглядел неуверенным, но подтвердил:

 — Верно.

По улыбнулся.

 — Именно. Мы делаем все возможное, чтобы начать знакомство как надо.

Хакс оценил их попытку казаться более вежливыми, хотя это могло быть и преувеличено.

 — Это хорошее начало, — молвил он.

Соло снова вернулся к своей тарелке, сильнее, чем надо, накалывая фасоль на вилку. Остальные казались еще немного сконфуженными быстрым поворотом событий и поэтому заговорили не сразу. К счастью, Мельца захотел еще один кусок хлеба и попросил передать тарелку с ним; это, видимо, разрядило напряженность.

 — Могу ли я кое-что спросить, сэр? — сказал Стриклэнд, обращаясь к Хаксу.

 — Конечно.

 — Каково это — сбить свой первый «Мессершмитт»?

Это была тема, которую Хакс обсудил бы с большем удовольствием, чем особенности английского социального класса, к тому же он подозревал, что его эскадрильи это было бы гораздо более интересно. Сделав глоток воды, он вызвал в памяти все еще удивительно яркое воспоминание.

 — Это было в начале июля 1940-го года, когда немцы только начали наступать на нас. Меня отправили в авиагруппу №11 недалеко от Лондона, в самый эпицентр событий, — он наклонился, пытаясь уловить то волнение, охватившее его, когда он прибыл туда в тот день. — В небо были подняты все самолеты, все эскадрильи в полном составе. Нас вызвали из-за чего-то на радаре, но мы никого не видели. Было тихо и спокойно, но затем кто-то по радио начал кричать «Атака! Атака! Атака!». Я внимательно огляделся кругом, но ничего не увидел. Наш тогдашний командир эскадрильи потребовал, чтобы мы расформировались, поэтому мой напарник и я взлетели на солнце. Мы сосредоточились на соколах позади нас, и именно тогда я увидел их. Восемь вражеских бандитов быстро и мощно скользили над горизонтом.

В тот момент, когда Хакс заметил их, его желудок сжался от предвкушения возможности по-настоящему сбить хотя бы одного.

 — Я высмотрел отставшего, — продолжал он, подняв правую руку, чтобы изобразить немецкого истребителя, а левую — свой самолет, и показал траекторию полета. — Он был выше меня, поэтому мне пришлось круто подняться, чтобы я смог попасть в свою зону стрельбы. Я вошел в петлю, но наверху перевернулся, опускаясь на живот. Мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы снова найти бандитов, но когда они были у меня на прицеле, я направился к ним. Тогда я был ревностным и не так беспокоился о своих боеприпасах, поэтому начал стрелять с триста ярдов. Знаю, глупо и расточительно, но это помогло мне войти в стрельбу. «Джерри» свернул прямо под удар, и я хорошо прошелся по его фюзеляжу от носа до руля направления.

Некоторые сидящие зашумели, одобрительно улыбаясь и полностью сосредотачиваясь на Хаксе.

 — Было не похоже, что на первом заходе я задел что-то жизненно важное, — сказал он, — поэтому я преследовал его. Он был быстрым и ловким, как и все «Мессершмитты», но мне удалось подобраться достаточно близко для еще одного выстрела. Я словил прицелом его нос и нажал кнопку. За три секунды я выстрелил все до железки, но этого было достаточно. Заряд попал прямо в блок двигателя, и тот начал дымиться. Еще несколько секунд самолет держал свою высоту, и я подумал, что он, возможно, сможет доползти домой, но затем он заглох и начал падать. Это было глупо — опять же — но я спикировал за ним, наблюдая, как он дошел до земли. Это был самый яркий взрыв, который я когда-либо видел.

 — Думаю, в тот день вы больше никого не сбили, да? — спросил Коротышка Путнам. Он наклонился вперед, положив локоть на стол.

 — Нет, не сбил, — ответил Хакс. — Я выстрелил все свои боеприпасы. Моему напарнику удалось повредить еще одного, но тот так и не упал. Позже он еще долго воспоминал об этом. Алек сделал хороший выстрел.

Он пролетал вместе с Хаксом еще четыре месяца до того, как его сбили. Пилот, заменивший его на крыле Хакса, был не совсем готовый к серьезным заданиям.

 — Только через месяц я подстрелил еще один, — сказал Хакс.

 — Во второй раз такие же ощущения, как и в первый? — полюбопытствовал Норман Кроу.

 — Да. Это всегда захватывающе.

 — Не могу дождаться, чтобы подняться в небо и подбить собственный «Мессер», — воодушевленно воскликнул Стриклэнд, откидываясь назад, положил руки на стол.

Хакс поднял свою чашку.

 — Однажды вы это сделаете.

Остальные присоединились к тосту, даже молчаливый Соло.

 — Однажды мы сделаем это.

***

После обеда Хакс отправился в свою комнату с полным желудком и в хорошем расположении духа. Когда они закончили трапезу, он рассказал им еще парочку историй о своих приключениях в небе во время Битвы за Британию; их прослушали с величайшем вниманием. Через час он поднялся из-за стола и напомнил им, что они должны будут приступить к тренировкам в тренажере «Линка». И хотя в их ответах энтузиазмом и не пахло, все они ушли без возражений. Хакс проверит их позже, возможно, даже понаблюдает за одним или двумя пилотами во время их работы на симуляторе.

Но сначала нужно было решить вопрос о расписании тренировок. Из лежащего на столе футляра, он достал авторучку, которую подарила ему мать, когда он поступил в Оксфорд. Она была черной с золотыми деталями и ощущалась приятно тяжелой в правой руке. Накануне Хакс попросил Митаку раздобыть ему блокнот, который тот принес этим утром, когда он был на тренировках. Хакс уже успел оценить компетентность своего молодого денщика. Блокнот скрипнул новизной, когда он открыл первую страницу, поэтому, начав писать, Хакс левой рукой придерживал обложку.

Впервые ему пришлось составлять такой план будучи еще кадетом в авиационной эскадрилье Оксфордского университета. Тогда он был на последнем курсе и заслужил право возглавлять младших курсантов. Эту ответственность возложил на него их инструктор, тем продемонстрировав свою веру в его способности управлять.

Как тренер он был требователен, ожидая только самого лучшего выполнения приказов, и это проявилось, когда его курсанты успешно проделали финальные фигуры высшего пилотажа. Они превзошли других с большим отрывом в баллах, и Хакс получил за эту похвалу. Вечеринка в ту ночь в пабе была действительно оглушающей. Хакс не платил за выпивку, так как её и без того было вдоволь. Он даже пел, что никогда раньше не делал за пределами церкви, в которую его заставляла ходить мать.

Когда Хакс вернулся домой после церемонии выпуска из университета, она именно это и сделала. Не то чтобы он презирал традиции и пышность церковных обрядов, просто ему это казалось утомительным. Он думал, что даже самому Богу было бы скучно от долгой литургии и мрачных, неизменно фальшивых набожных песен. Тем не менее, его матери все это нравилось, она даже получала удовольствие от этого, поэтому Хакс не собирался отказываться присоединиться к ней во время своего короткого пребывания в их поместье в графстве Суррей.

Этот визит длился три недели, и Хакс более чем насытился ими. И хотя он мало интересовался вероисповеданием своего отца — долгие часы верхом по Норт Даунс Уэй — Хакс часто присоединялся к нему на его вылазки. Всего лишь спустя час вот такой вот прогулки давно нетренированные таким образом мышцы начинали нестерпимо ныть, и уже к тому времени, когда они возвращались домой, он едва мог слезть с лошади. К счастью, отец избавлял его от насмешливых замечаний о том, какой из него всадник, хотя его взгляд, когда Хакс ковылял к конюшне на дрожащих ногах, был полон молчаливого упрека.

Когда же Хакс не страдал ни одним из любимых занятий его родителей, он был вынужден терпеть визиты соседей, при чем у всех них были какие-то неинтересные новости, которыми те спешили поделиться: жильцы, погода и то, как быстро их дети вырастают и женятся или же выходят замуж. Мать Хакса особенно интересовалась этой темой, вспоминая об очаровательных украшениях на свадьбах, на которые она, конечно же, была приглашена. Её вздохи и улыбки были откровенно направлены на Хакса, который, имея двадцать один лет отроду, был как раз в том возрасте, в котором заводят семью. Она особенно любила расхваливать одиноких девушек, живущих по соседству.

Её любимицей была Амелия Эббот, которую неоднократно приглашали в усадьбу на чашечку чая или на прогулку по окрестностям. Хакса же всегда призывали её сопровождать и слушать её мягкий, застенчивый голос. Она едва ли могла посмотреть на него, при этом не покраснев и не заикнувшись. Амелия была симпатичной девушкой, но Хакс не мог смириться с её робостью. Даже если он и подумывал о женитьбе — чего ни сейчас, ни потом он не хотел — это явно не могла быть она.

Впрочем, помимо неё, ему действительно нравилось общество дам. В Оксфорде у него было несколько подружек, большинство из которых он встретил на танцах во время учебы. Кроме того, что все они были очень обаятельными и уверенными девушками, они также были и отличными партнершами на танцполе, и хорошей компанией за кружкой пива.

Особенно нравилась Хаксу Сибила Ланкастер, студентка факультета английской литературы в колледже Сент-Гильды. Она была всего пять футов и один дюйм, но обладала пламенным темпераментом, который более чем компенсировал её невысокий рост. У неё были всегда распущенные, светлые длинные кудрявые волосы, которые забавно подпрыгивали, когда их обладательница вступала в заядлый спор о её самых любимых писателях. Сибила курила беспрерывно и танцевала с неиссякаемой энергией. Хакс восхищался ею, как никогда раньше не восхищался ни одной девушкой, и, к его удивлению, это чувство было взаимным.

Он обнаружил это приблизительно через полгода их знакомства, когда после вечера танцев он проводил её к женскому общежитию, в котором она жила. Когда они подошли к её двери, Сибила, затянувшись сигаретой, без стеснения сказала:

 — Эллен уехала домой на выходные, а матрона дома спит, как мертвая. Ты можешь зайти, и никто об этом даже и не заподозрит.

Хакс колебался, ведь он не испытывал к ней сексуального влечения, но часть его все же хотела знать, есть ли у него вообще интерес к женщинам, которые не походили на шлюх. Это, несомненно, упростило бы ситуацию. Поэтому он согласился.

Хотя в конце концов он ответил на её поцелуй, но вежливо отказался от чего-либо еще. К его удивлению, она не казалась расстроенной. Он так и сказал ей.

 — Никто же не пострадал, — ответила она. — Я понимаю, что с тобой что-то не так. Но мне иногда хочется поцеловать тебя, вот как сейчас. Хочешь, я могу помочь тебе изображать видимость того, что тебя интересуют девушки, а?

Хакс наблюдал за тем, как Сибила с полнейшим безразличием выдохнула дым, будто не она сейчас догадалась — правильно — об его истинной природе.

 — Зачем тебе это? — настороженно спросил он.

Она улыбнулась.

 — Потому что ты мне нравишься, Армитидж. И я хочу быть тебе другом.

 — Спасибо, — тогда вымолвил Хакс, неотрывно глядя на неё. — Наверно.

После этого они начали проводить еще больше времени вместе, гуляя по окрестностям и выезжая в город. Его друзья были довольны их «союзом» и не раз говорили Хаксу, как идеально Сибила подходит ему. Он соглашался с ними; быть с ней было легко и приятно. У него тоже была искренняя привязанность к ней и признательность, которые длились на протяжении всего второго курса университета. Тем не менее, Сибила закончила эту «весну», решив уехать заграницу. Её последнюю ночь в Оксфорде они провели вместе, оба немного пьяные и счастливо погруженные в воспоминания.

 — Позаботься о себе, Арми, — сказала она, поправляя ему воротник: привычка, которая ему не нравилось, но он никогда не жаловался на неё.

 — Ты тоже, Сиб, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её в щеку, и все.

После того, как она уехала, он больше не встречал таких девушек. Были и другие — большинство были тогда, когда он был пьян и чувствовал себя особенно недовольным жизнью холостяка — но никто не вызывал в нем восхищения так, как она. Хакс до сих пор скучал по ней и, сидя в своей комнатке в Уолкастле, гадал, что с ней стало.

Хакс перехватил ручку, усилив на ней хватку, и опустил взгляд на свой блокнот, в котором только начал записывать график тренировок. Он упрекнул себя за то, что позволил своему разуму отвлечься на призраки прошлого, и сосредоточил свое внимание на поставленной задаче.

Его рука начала судорожно подрагивать, когда примерно через два часа он дописал последние строчки записей. Хакс закончил тем, что добавил подробные комментарии к имени каждого пилота, изложив в них то, как ему нужно решить их слабости. Это было упражнение для того, чтобы прежде чем ввести составленный им на завтра план в действие, его необходимо было для начала укрепить в памяти.

Он начнет с Уэксли, заставив его работать над своим временем в спиралях и разворотах. По будет отвечать за упражнения Кроу. Хаксу также нужно будет обсудить это с ним сегодня после ужина. Прошлый командир его эскадрильи инструктировал его почти каждый вечер, готовя к работе на следующий день. Если По будет его заместителем, Хакс должен будет проинформировать его своих о планах на эскадрилью.

Отложив ручку в сторону, Хакс помассировал виски. Головная боль подкралась к нему довольно внезапно, вдруг став больше, чем просто тупая пульсация. У него не часто болела голова, но когда это все же случалось, это могло вывести его из строя на весь оставшийся день. Единственным лекарством была сильная доза аспирина, а значит за ним придется прогуляться к полевому госпиталю. Поднявшись, он поморщился: волна боли пронзила его голову.

Утреннее солнце скрылось за занавесом облаков, за что, выйдя из казармы, Хакс был благодарен: это избавило его от необходимости прищуриваться. Он поспешил через поле к кирпичному зданию, в котором находился госпиталь.

Внутри было относительно тихо. Несколько кроватей было занято, а остальные были аккуратно застелены с заправленными простынями и взбитыми подушками. Если бы ему пришлось угадать, кто из членов вооруженных сил Его Величества были самыми дисциплинированными, он бы выбрал медсестер. Они были внимательными и добрыми помощницами больным, но когда время требовало другого, медсестры были также и строгими надсмотрщницами. Те, кто оправился от травм, не были изнежены лечением. Медсестры хотели, чтобы солдаты вставали на ноги, как только смогли это сделать, поэтому не было никаких других оправданий задерживаться дольше.

Хакс отважился зайти внутрь, бросив взгляд на одного из лежащего. У него чуть ли душа не ушла в пятки, когда он внезапно услышал за своей спиной чей-то голос.

 — Ищете что-то?

Он обернулся, ожидая опустить взгляд на молодую девушку, на несколько дюймов меньше него, как в большинстве случаев. Однако, с этой медсестрой он оказался лицом к лицу. У неё были светлые вьющиеся короткие волосы, голубые глаза, суровое выражение лица и упирающиеся в боки руки.

 — Эм, добрый день, — поздоровался Хакс.

Она продолжала выжидающе смотреть на него, не обратив никакого внимания на приветствие.

 — Да, ищу, — продолжал он, когда стало понятно, что та не собирается обмениваться любезностями. — Аспирин.

 — Зачем? — строго спросила медсестра.

 — Головная боль, — которая быстро усиливалась.

Она резко кивнула.

 — Хорошо. Идемте.

Она повела его по коридору, идя так быстро, что, чтобы успевать за ней, Хаксу пришлось чуть ли не бежать. Они остановились у покрытой инеем, стеклянной двери с надписью «Диспансер».

 — Подождите здесь, — попросила медсестра. — Тут нет никого кроме доктора и медсестер.

 — Конечно, — сказал Хакс, делая шаг назад, чтобы уступить ей место.

Она достала ключ из кармана белого платья и отперла дверь. Хакс мог видеть расположенные внутри полки с лекарствами, большими и маленькими контейнерами, о содержании которых он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Медсестра подошла к низкой полке и вытащила прозрачную стеклянную бутылку с металлическим верхом. Открыв крышку, она высыпала две маленькие белые таблетки.

Хакс прочистил горло.

 — Можно мне три? — спросил он. Хакс уже точно знал, что двух таблеток определенно будет недостаточно, чтобы успокоить эту его специфическую головную боль.

Медсестра подозрительно посмотрела на него.

 — Обещаю вам, что я не какой-то там наркоман, — сказал он.

Уголок её рта дернулся.

 — Аспирин не вызывает зависимость. А вот морфин вызывает, поэтому мы его обязаны держать под замком.

Хакс кое-что знал об этом. Его отец рассказывал ему, что у некоторых раненных появлялась отчаянная нужда в этих препаратах, и они просили их даже после того, как выздоравливали. Их разум туманился, и даже говорили, что они жаждали морфина больше, чем пищу или воду. Хаксу никогда прежде не приходилось использовать его для своего лечения, и он не торопился прибегать к нему, если этот морфин вызывает неконтролируемую зависимость и такое неутолимое желание попробовать снова.

 — Конечно, — согласился он. — Но все-таки, можно мне…

 — Хорошо-хорошо, — сказала медсестра, выуживая третью таблетку, прежде чем убрать бутылку. — Вот так. Я принесу вам стакан воды.

Хакс мог бы проглотить таблетки и всухую, но так как она еще не дала ему их, он был вынужден последовать за ней в другую комнату, где у дальней стены находилась большая керамическая раковина. Рядом с ней лежали несколько медицинских инструментов — скальпели и тому подобное — их острые края холодно поблескивали в свете ламп. Мысль об их настоящем назначении заставила желудок Хакса неприятно сжаться. Он неоднократно ставал свидетелем того, как пилоты получали ранения, пару раз он сам даже доставал их из кабин самолетов и относил в госпиталь, но видеть врача с руками, до локтей испачканными кровью, было тем, к чему он никогда не мог привыкнуть.

Кран над раковиной протяжно заскулил, когда медсестра включила воду, чтобы наполнить стакан. Затем она вручила воду и таблетки Хаксу в руки. Под её бдительным взглядом он взял их, почти готовый открыть рот, чтобы, запив их, показать, что он действительно проглотил пилюли.

 — Вы здесь новенький, — скрестив руки на груди, сказала медсестра. — Я еще не проверяла ваше физическое состояние.

 — Я не знал, что мне это необходимо, — молвил Хакс, делая еще один глоток воды. У неё был слегка металлический привкус.

 — Это прихоть доктора Таркина. Он хочет удостовериться, что прибывающие с других аэродромов пилоты не принесут с собой ничего дурного.

Конечно же, она имела в виду венерические заболевания. Они были поразительно распространены среди солдат, и этот диагноз обычно выводил мужчину из строя на несколько недель. А восстановление после сифилиса вообще занимало, в лучшем случае, полные шесть месяцев. Одного мужчину из бывшей эскадрилье Хакса тайно доставили в больницу на это время. Он был в ярости из-за того, что ему запретили подниматься в небо, но также ему было слишком стыдно громко возражать и спорить по этому поводу.

Так что когда дело дошло до этих болезней, Хакс был рад за свой добровольный целибат. Он не спал ни с кем: ни с мужчинами, ни с женщинами и, конечно же, ни с кем из тех, чьими услугами иногда пользовались его товарищи, начиная с тридцать шестого года. Он лучше предпочел бы пользоваться, по общему признанию, не такими утешительными движениями правой руки, чем подвергать риску свое здоровье, засунув свой член туда, куда не следовало бы.

 — Я здоров, — сказал он медсестре, — но если доктор все же захочет меня проверить, я готов встретиться с ним как можно скорее.

 — Я передам ему, — ответила она. Как мне ему представить вас?

Он протянул руку.

 — Армитидж Хакс, 363-я эскадрилья.

Она крепко потрясла протянутую руку.

 — Матрона Фазма. Я отвечаю за девчонок здесь. Вторая после доктора Таркина.

У неё было необычное имя. Хакс задавался вопросом, из какой части страны она родом, так как её акцент наводил на мысль о более дальних графствах.

 — Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулся он. — Вы давно в Уолскале?

 — С тех пор, как в марте закончилось строительство, — сказала Фазма.

 — Вам нравится здесь?

 — Как и в любом другом подобном месте, хотя тут тише, чем там, где я была раньше. То место находилось недалеко от Лондона во время худших битв. Тогда очень много людей прошло через лазарет.

 — Могу себе представить, — покачал головой Хакс. — Значит, здесь травм и жертв меньше?

Она откинула выбившуюся прядь волос назад и взглянула на Хакса.

 — Я не могу утверждать это за тех, кто вынужденно садится где-нибудь в округе, но большинство мужчин, которые возвращаются сюда, на аэродром, целы. У тех, что сейчас лежат тут, просто небольшие царапины и сотрясение. Через несколько дней они снова будут в форме.

 — Вы были медсестрой до того, как присоединились к корпусу принцессы Марии? — спросил Хакс.

Фазма рассмеялась.

 — Нет. Я работала в магазине одежды. Шила платья на заказ, что-то вроде тех, которые мне бы хотелось носить. Никогда в обычных магазинах не могла найти что-то подходящее.

Хакс понимал, что кроме перчаток и носовых платков в магазинах было очень мало вещей, которые она могла бы приобрести.

 — Могу ли я вас спросить, что заставило вас пойти на фронт? — поинтересовался он.

 — Ну, во время войны мне хотелось быть более полезной, — сказала она. — И я обнаружила, что это мне нравится намного больше, чем снимать мерки и кроить ткань, — она жестом указала на него. — А вы? Вас привел в драку патриотический долг?

 — Полагаю, частично вы правы. Я рад служить королю и стране, но пилотом я был еще до начала войны.

Фазма окинула его взглядом, перенося вес на правую ногу.

 — Да, я вижу это. Ваш внешний вид подтверждает ваши слова.

 — Разве? — удивился Хакс.

 — Вы гордый, даже немного скрупулезный, — ответила она. — Словно высокое звание с рождения было в вашей крови. Не то что эти американцы в вашей эскадрилье.

Хакс бы даже обиделся, если бы Фазма не сказала это так добродушно, так что он просто не смог этого сделать. Вместо этого он сказал:

 — Значит, вы уже встречались с американцами?

 — Они были на осмотре. Это было то, что сделали в первую очередь, когда те прибыли.

 — Надеюсь, у них все хорошо.

 — Все здоровы и выносливы, — сказала Фазма. — В сырую осень даже не шмыгнут.

Хакс был рад это слышать. Не имея резервных пилотов, он не мог позволить себе потерять людей из-за чего-то настолько пустякового, как простуда. Однако были и другие опасения, о которых ему нужно было навести справки.

 — Доктор проверил их зрение? — спросил он.

Фазма подняла белокурую бровь.

 — У вас есть основания полагать, что у одного из них плохое зрение?

 — Этого не было записано в документах из их учебной части. Я просто хочу узнать о них все, что могу.

 — Понятно, — сказала она. — Думаю, что доктор проверил. Если хотите, я могу вытащить их личные дела. Как их командир, вы имеете право их видеть.

Он с готовностью согласился. Фазма отвела его в другую комнату, которая была явно не для клинического использования. В ней было несколько набитых бумагами шкафов, а посередине стоял широкий письменный стол с пишущей машиной. Она подошла к самому ближнему слева шкафу и принялась перебирать бумаги в верхнем ящике.

 — 363-я, — сказала она, достав пачку коричневых папок. — Вы можете воспользоваться письменным столом прямо вон там.

Хакс сел в кресло, ожидая, что Фазма уйдет, но та этого не сделала. На самом деле, она стояла прямо за его спиной, явно намереваясь заглянуть через плечо. Смирившись с этим, он открыл первую папку.

Идеальное зрение не было обязательным условием, чтобы летать в Королевских ВВС, но требования все равно были высоки. Человек в очках мог потерять их в полете, а те, кто были близорукими, никогда не могли попасть в вражеский самолет с восьмисот ярдов. Это означало, что многих мужчин, несмотря на то, что они подавали хорошие надежды, отправляли домой. Поэтому те, кто все-таки поднялся в небо, были лучшими из лучших.

Среди них оказались и «Орлы» Хакса. Тесты на зрение показали отличный результат у всех мужчин его эскадрильи, у некоторых они были вообще идеальными.

 — Вы увидели то, что хотели? — спросила Фазма, закрывая последнюю папку.

 — Да, — коротко ответил он. — Спасибо.

Она собрала все бумаги и положила их обратно в шкаф.

 — Надеюсь, этих ребят я здесь буду видеть нечасто. Конечно, я не прочь послушать истории об Америке, но лучше, чтобы они держались подальше от меня и моих девочек.

 — Что ж, тогда, если я услышу какую-нибудь особенно интересную историю, — сказал Хакс, — я обращусь к вам. Естественно, это будет из вторых рук, но если вы так интересуетесь колониями…

Она сверкнула ему улыбкой.

 — Каждый день около двух часов, если ничего не нужно делать, я пью чай. Так что если у вас будет что-то интересное рассказать, я налью и вам чашечку.

Хакс обнаружил, что ему понравилась старшая медсестра. Она не была особо симпатичной или милой. В сущности, она немного напомнила ему Сибилу.

 — Уверен, я так и поступлю, Матрона Фазма.

 — О, просто Фазма, — улыбнулась она.

Хакс не мог удержаться от вопроса.

 — Это твое имя?

 — Да. Моя мать была немного эксцентричной женщиной. Она хотела дать мне какое-то необычное имя.

 — Я думаю, оно тебе очень подходит, — сказал Хакс.

Она усмехнулась.

 — Ну, имеем, что имеем, поэтому я, конечно же, надеюсь на то, что оно мне идет. Что ж, Армитидж, позволь я провожу тебя.

Хакс покинул госпиталь с обещанием на следующий день принести Фазме какую-нибудь рассказанную американцами историю. Ему следует сегодня за ужином поспрашивать своих ребят, чтобы узнать то, о чем ей можно было бы поведать. Он был уверен, у его людей должны быть какие-нибудь забавные истории, которые понравились бы и ей, и ему самому.

Когда он шел к зданию, в котором находился зал совещаний его эскадрильи, он не мог перестать думать о том, что рассказал ему Соло о летчиках-барнстромерах, среди которых он вырос. Ему хотелось знать, что представляют из себя их шоу или на каких самолетах они летают. Это, несомненно, могло стать хорошей историей, но для этого потребуется найти время, чтобы снова поговорить с Соло. Но судя по тому, как он повел себя с ним сегодня утром после полета, Хакс четко осознавал, что тот больше не будет с ним так откровенничать, а может, и вообще не захочет даже находиться в компании Хакса вне необходимых обменов указаниями и трапезой.

Хакс знал, что это будет неприемлемо, если такое его поведение растянется на более долгое время. Он хотел узнать своих людей, хотел, чтобы они могли доверять ему, а он — им. Это укрепит сплоченность эскадрильи, если они смогут положиться друг на друга. А если же Соло будет сам по себе, это сработает только в ущерб. С ним что-то нужно было делать, вот только что именно, Хакс еще не был уверен.

Маленькое помещение, служившее залом совещаний, было наполнено гудением разговоров, когда Хакс зашел внутрь. Дверь была подперта кирпичом, чтобы пропускать уличную прохладу, но несмотря на это в комнате все равно было намного теплее, чем снаружи. Братья Миллс, Тейлор и Уорд сидели за маленьким столиком в углу и играли в карты. Их куртки были сняты и висели на спинках стульев, рубашка Тейлора была расстегнута. За ухом у него покоилась сигарета, а язык нервно облизывал губы, когда его хозяин рассматривал свои карты.

 — Козырный туз, парни, — торжественно объявил он, положив карту на стол. — Побейте, если сможете.

Остальные разочарованно застонали, отбрасывая карты в сторону под смех Тейлора. Ставка состояла из коллекции пайков, сигарет и нескольких плиток шоколада. Победитель сгреб все это себе.

В противоположном конце комнаты делили сегодняшнюю газету Уэксли и Мельца. Уэксли положил свои ноги на стол, насыпав с ботинок высохшую грязь. Ну это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло.

 — Лейтенант Уэксли, — позвал Хакс, резко и достаточно громко, чтобы его сразу же услышали.

Юноша уронил газету на колени и поднял широко распахнутые глаза на Хакса.

 — Сэр? — сказал он.

 — Кто сказал вам, что в этой комнате, да и в любой другой, приемлемо класть на стол грязные ноги? — потребовал Хакс, шагая вперед.

Уэксли отдернул ноги, опустив их на пол, и вытер со стола насыпавшуюся грязь.

 — Я—я простите, сэр. Я не хотел…

Хакс строго посмотрел на него.

 — Нет, конечно же, вы не хотели. Уверен, что это была ошибка, которая больше не повторится.

 — Так точно, сэр. Вы правы, сэр.

Остальные повернулись, наблюдая за развернувшимися действиями, настороженные так, будто эта участь сейчас настигнет и их. Хакс заметил, как Тейлор опустил рукава и застегнул манжеты.

 — Я не требую от вас быть всегда в форме и во всеоружии, — назидательно сказал он, — особенно в свободное время, но есть определенные стандарты поведения, которые должны соблюдаться. Если вы еще не знакомы с ними, мы должны это исправить. Полагаю, завтрашнюю тренировку начнем в пять часов утра.

Лицо Мельца омрачилось.

 — Так рано, сэр?

Хакс утвердительно кивнул.

 — Иногда бывают такие моменты, когда ты вынужден лететь в такой же час. Война не следует распорядку, — он оглянулся на мужчин за карточным столом. — Пожалуйста, передайте сообщение остальным, чтобы завтра вы все были готовы к пяти и стояли возле столовой в полной форме. Я проверю её.

 — Мы все сделаем, сэр, — прохрипел Брюстер Миллс.

Удовлетворенный ответом, Хакс больше ничего не сказал и вместо этого направился к выдвижной доске в передней части комнаты. Она была разделена на тринадцать рядков и двадцать столбцов. На ней были написаны фамилии его пилотов и записи о времени, проведенном на утренней тренировке. Были там и парочка отметок о работе на тренажере «Линка». Хакс, взяв мел, вписал свое имя и отметил свое время рядом с остальными. Ему нужно подавать хороший пример и тоже подключиться к «Линку». Возможно, завтра. А пока он пойдет и посмотрит, как там справляются другие.

 — На этом я оставлю вас, джентльмены, — сказал он, поворачиваясь. — До ужина.

Несколько тихих хмыков согласия проследовали за ним через дверь в комнату с «Линком».

Тренажер был довольно большим приспособлением, заполняющим большую часть пространства. Это замечательное изобретение представляло из себя прочный корпус фюзеляжа с короткими крыльями и хвостом. Все его части работали и двигались, когда пилот манипулировал элементами управления из закрытой кабины. Тренажер даже мог наклоняться, имитируя высоту и рыскание самолета, благодаря расположенному под ним воздушному меху, из-за которого он и двигался.

Рядом с тренажером стоял контрольный стол, с которого радист давал команды и указания пилоту. Он выбирал погодные условия, скорость ветра и другие факторы, которые повлияли бы на симулирование. Пилоту нужно было приспособиться к ним, используя только инструменты в своей кабине.

По сидел за столом в наушниках и отдавал приказания. Пилот внутри тренажера находился как раз на середине упражнения, двигаясь в «полете».

 — Так, Льюис, — сказал По. — У тебя низкие облака и густой туман. Придерживайся восточного курса, шестьдесят градусов. Следи за своим углом дрейфа от северных ветров.

 — Не предупреждай его об этом, — молвил Хакс, подходя к пульту управления. — Позволь ему самостоятельно принимать решения. Упадет — так упадет.

По открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но затем просто кивнул, зная, что Льюис слышит его. Он снова повернулся к приборной панели, чтобы увидеть показания пилота и направить этот смоделированный самолет на посадку. Хакс тоже наблюдал за ними. Указатель направления подтверждал слова По: восток был примерно в шестидесяти градусах. Воздушная скорость замедлялась, когда Льюис начал спускаться, а стрелка положения показывала, что он идет вдоль горизонта. В общем, казалось, что посадка будет довольно успешной; тем не менее Льюис пытался подстроиться под ветер, чтобы понизить сжигание топлива, и этим маневром отдалился от посадочной полосы.

 — Скорректируй курс, Льюис, — предупредил его По. — Ты уходишь.

Он попытался исправиться, но его «самолет» был уже слишком низко. Приземлившись на «землю», он отдалился от необходимого места посадки на добрых двадцать ярдов. Если бы Льюис совершил эту посадку на их аэродроме, он бы влетел прямо в Первый ангар. Когда По объявил о конце симуляции, Хакс беззвучно вздохнул.

Льюис откинул двери тренажера и вылез из него.

 — Я думал, что у меня получится, — сказал он, вытирая блеск пота со лба. В закрытом пространстве кабины тренажера никогда не было прохладно.

 — Ты почти справился, — попытался поддержать его По. Он опустил наушники, оставляя их висеть на шее. — Попробуешь в следующий раз.

 — В реальности нет вторых шансов, — возразил Хакс. — Завтра попробуешь снова, Миллс, с такими же условиями.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Льюис. Он поднял свою форменную куртку, которая лежала на соседнем стуле, и вышел из комнаты.

 — Это была его первая попытка за день? — поинтересовался Хакс у По.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

 — Уже третья. Прошлые он тоже провалил.

Хакс облизал губы, пытаясь подавить свое разочарование. Он надеялся на лучшие результаты.

 — А как дела у других?

 — Ну, — потянул По, снимая наушники и кладя их на стол, — не слишком хорошо, если честно. Большинство из этих парней никогда раньше не летали вслепую.

 — Почему нет?

 — Потому что там, откуда они прибыли, всегда было яркое солнце и чистое небо, а не этот постоянный долбанный дождь и туман, — голос доносился из-за угла, где в тени сидел Бен Соло. Он выпрямил свои длинные ноги, скрестив лодыжки. — Мы не летаем в плохую погоду.

 — Что ж, хорошо, — сказал Хакс, — но тут, в этой части мира, вам не роскошь. Если мы хотим победить в войне, нам нужно летать даже тогда, когда условия далеки от идеальных, — и не в силах удержаться, он добавил: — на это требуется гораздо больше умений, чем на полет в хорошую погоду.

Соло выглядел абсолютно невпечатленным.

 — Мы с этим справимся.

 — Существует печальная статистика обратного, — парировал Хакс. — Если верить результатам «Линка».

 — Это просто симуляция, — настаивал на своем Соло. — Совершенно другое дело быть в воздухе, чувствовать самолет и видеть реальную ситуацию.

Терпение Хакса от упрямства Соло все иссякало и иссякало. Даже его уверенный тон не подействовал на него.

 — Дело в том, что вы ничего не увидите в этой вашей «реальной ситуации». Вы _должны_ освоить навыки управления самолетом вслепую, — он указал на тренажер «Линка». — Не хотите ли показать мне ваши умения, Соло?

 — Я уже был в нем.

Хакс посмотрел на По для подтверждения.

 — Это правда, сэр, — сказал тот. — Без проблем прошел три раза подряд, — он перетасовал какие-то бумаги на столе. — По правде говоря, он был единственным, кому это удалось.

Соло ухмыльнулся.

 — Прекрасно, — ответил Хакс, пытаясь не заскрипеть зубами. Он не мог себе позволить упрекнуть такого пилота, как Соло, каким бы тот ни был. — Тогда будьте готовы провести обсуждение стратегий успешного полета по приборам сегодня вечером после ужина.

Самодовольство Соло сразу же исчезло.

 — Я не учитель.

 — Ваши сослуживцы из эскадрильи могут извлечь пользу из ваших знаний, — сказал Хакс. — И вы поделитесь ими со всеми нами. Мы собираемся в восемь часов в зале совещаний.

 — И вы тоже будете? — спросил Соло.

Хакс утвердительно кивнул, изо всех сил пытаясь не позволить уголкам своего рта подняться от созерцания явной досады на лице Соло.

 — Возможно, я тоже чему-то научусь.

Из-за спины он услышал приглушенный смешок, быстро замаскированный кашлем. Соло сверкнул на По глазами.

 — Отлично, — выдавил он, поднявшись на ноги, подошел к Хаксу и, остановившись напротив него, смерил его взглядом.

Хакс подумал, что для любого другого человека ниже его ростом, тот мог бы показаться угрожающим, но вот только Соло не мог опустить свой длинный нос на него. Хакс не двигался, позволяя тому рассердиться. Это был своего рода спарринг, Соло набросился на Хакса, чтобы превзойти своего соперника в фехтовальном поединке. Но Хакс не собирался позволить Соло одержать верх над собой. Приступы гнева по природе были ему несвойственны, к тому же он отчетливо чувствовал, что его хладнокровие раздражает Соло гораздо сильнее, чем если бы он тоже озлобился. В будущем Хакс не хотел постоянно спорить с Соло, но этому парню нужно было напомнить о его месте, если он хочет быть частью эскадрильи.

 — С нетерпением жду вашей лекции, — сказал Хакс. — Пока вы свободны.

Соло так сжал челюсть, что на скулах заиграли мышцы. Он кинул на Хакса последний мрачный взгляд, прежде чем, проскользнув мимо него, направился к выходу. Хакс умышленно не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как он уходит.

 — На самом деле, сэр, он не очень разговорчивый, — молвил По, когда Соло исчез за дверью. — Я… э-э-э, не ожидал бы слишком много от него сегодня вечером.

 — Да, знаю, — согласился Хакс, поворачиваясь к По лицом. — Однако, ему, вероятно, будет полезно поговорить с другими. Он хороший пилот, и остальные _могут_ брать с него пример.

По оперся о стол.

 — Да, наверное. Но я не думаю, что они действительно хотят этого.

Хакс вопросительно поднял бровь.

 — Они недолюбливают его?

 — Соло не тот человек, с которым так уж легко ладить, — объяснил По. — Большинство своего свободного времени проводит отдельно от нас. И он немного… как бы это правильно сказать? Дерзкий?

 — Возможно, ему бы больше подошло быть кавалеристом, — сказал Хакс. — Соло поступает по-своему, не заботясь о том, как это повлияет на остальную эскадрилью.

 — Да. Я тоже беспокоюсь об этом после сегодняшней тренировки.

Хакс потер подбородок, где только начали появляться колючки бороды.

 — Такое отношение опасно. Но Соло нам в небе нужен. Должно же быть что-то, что бы усмирило его пыл.

 — Полагаю, такое «что-то» есть, сэр, — ответил По. — Но вот что именно, я, к сожалению, даже и не догадываюсь.

Хакс улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

 — Что ж, это не твоя ответственность, а моя, — он сунул руки в карманы. — А теперь, если ты не против, я хотел бы услышать твою оценку о работе тех, кто сегодня был в «Линке». У меня есть парочка мыслей о том, кто с кем будет завтра, так что твои наблюдения будут очень кстати.

По улыбнулся.

 — Конечно, сэр. Присядете?

Хакс уселся на стул рядом с ним, и они принялись за работу.

***

К тому времени, когда они закончили, было уже время ужина, и они вместе пошли в столовую. Чем больше Хакс разговаривал с По, тем сильнее он ему нравился. Он был остроумным, улыбчивым и явно всецело преданным полетам. У него также были хорошие соображения, когда речь зашла о тренировке, которую ранее Хакс имел возможность высоко оценить. Он был уверен, что пилотам, с которыми тот летал сегодня утром, будет с По комфортно.

На этот раз, войдя в столовую, Хакс не направился к столу своей эскадрильи, позволяя им поесть только в своей компании. Вместо этого он решил подсесть к Барлоу и Чепмэну, хотя последний, увидев его, не проявил особой радости. Барлоу же был как всегда краснолицым и веселым, задавал всевозможные вопросы о парнях его эскадрильи и их выполнении основных трюков. Когда Хакс рассказывал подробности их утреннего полета, Чепмэн заметно приуныл. Позже Хаксу сообщили об удачной вылазке, совершенной его 129-й в тот день, и о том, как они сбили двух немецких противников. Хакс не повременил должно поздравить его с этим.

Когда они закончили трапезу, Хакс, извинившись перед ними, вышел, чтобы выкурить вечернюю сигарету — первую за день, — а затем отправился в зал совещаний, послушать лекцию Соло о полете по приборам. Неудивительно, что когда он вышел, на улице снова лил дождь. Соло не ошибался, жалуясь на погоду в Англии. Это было вовсе не солнечное и теплое место, как Калифорния; однако, Англия была для Хакса домом, и он любил её. И независимо от того, что утверждали другие, такие погодные условия закаляли пилотов, давали те навыки, благодаря которым они могли летать где угодно и когда угодно.

Хакс неторопливо затянулся сигаретой, пока дождь ударялся о шерсть его униформы. Проходя мимо ангара, он заметил внутри несколько включенных ламп и услышал еле уловимый звук джаза по радио. Он мог бы заглянуть внутрь и упрекнуть любого, кто несет за это ответственность, но он решил просто не затрудняться. Если механики и монтажники работали допоздна, то это была только их прерогатива и не его дело.

В здании, где находился зал совещаний, было только одно окно, в котором, когда Хакс приблизился, тоже горел свет. С огрызком сигареты в руке, он, вместо того, чтобы пойти к двери, подошел к окну и осторожно заглянул внутрь.

У доски, повернутой так, чтобы на ней было удобнее писать, стоял Бен Соло. На самой доске уже было несколько грубо нацарапанных диаграмм направленности векторов и посадочных позиций, но, как увидел Хакс, некоторые из них Соло стер своим рукавом и начал переделывать заново, пытаясь как можно лучше нарисовать самолет по отношению к горизонту. Закончив, он отступил назад, чтобы посмотреть, как это смотрится со стороны, и взволнованно провел левой рукой по волосам. Непослушные пряди почти сразу же опять упали ему на лоб, свисая на самые глаза.

Соло снова подошел к доске, собираясь что-то добавить к диаграмме, но мел, который он крутил в пальцах, поломался. Он сердито уставился на оставшийся огрызок и резко положил его на уступ под доской. Широко проведя по лицу ладонями, Соло тяжело опустился на стул в первом ряду и, опершись локтями в колени, уронил голову на руки.

Хакс должен был бы почувствовать удовлетворение, увидев, что его пилот усердно готовится — даже переступает через себя, поскольку, как предполагалось, это было и своего рода наказанием для него — но вместо этого у него появилось лишь сочувствие к нему. Хакс знал довольно много учеников в школе, которые были так застенчивы, что для них говорить перед публикой было почти невыносимо. Когда они читали на память выученные стихи или прозу, у них дрожали руки и голоса. У Хакса никогда не было таких проблем, особенно когда дело доходило до объяснения сложностей полета. Но Соло, казалось, такой способностью не обладал.

Бросив сигарету на землю и как следует прижав её носком сапога, Хакс повернул ручку двери. Соло тут же поднял взгляд и, когда он увидел вошедшего, его глаза от удивления расширились. Висящие на стене часы показывали десять минут восьмого, что означало, что Хакс пришел довольно рано. Соло безмолвно смотрел на него, не удосужившись даже поздороваться. Подойдя ближе к нему, Хакс заметил над его правой бровью мазок мела, за компанию окрасивший белой стружкой и пару черных прядей.

Теперь Хакс лучше видел доску и то, что именно Соло на ней рисовал. Похоже, в первую очередь он планировал начать с объяснения, как правильно летать между указателем поворота и скольжения, высотомером и указателем направления. В верхнем углу доски были расположены не совсем понятные изображения каждого из них.

 — С этого неплохо начать, — сказал Хакс. — С основ.

Соло посмотрел на доску, нахмурив брови.

 — Тут намного больше деталей и нюансов, но я не знаю, как это объяснить. Я уже около часа ломаю над этим голову.

 — Вы ужинали? — поинтересовался Хакс.

 — Я не был голоден, — ответил Соло.

Хакс вспомнил, как парень, с которым он делил комнату в Чартерхаусе, говорил, что он не может есть перед каким-нибудь своим выступлением иначе его стошнит прямо в классе. Сочувствие снова дало о себе знать, почти заставив Хакса сожалеть о своем приказе, вынуждавший Соло это делать.

 — Можно мне дать вам несколько советов? — спросил Хакс. Возможно, некоторые подсказки облегчат этот процесс и сберегут его нервы.

Соло согласно кивнул.

Хакс подошел к доске и, взяв мел, добавил к диаграмме Соло несколько важных элементов, которые тот пропустил. Они вышли довольно четко и опрятно, хотя Хакс и не был художником.

 — Думаю, что сперва, — начал он, — вы должны объяснить, что именно вы нарисовали. Им нужно осознать, что они должны выработать у себя привычку постоянно проверять эти приборы и ни в коем случае не пренебрегать ни одним из них, — Хакс показал на указатель скорости полета в крайнем левом углу. — Лично я начинаю с него, а потом прохожусь по остальным. Иногда, конечно, я делаю это вскользь, не заостряя внимание, но так легко можно что-то упустить. Твои глаза просто следят за углами стрелок.

 — Да, полагаю, это имеет смысл, — сказал Соло, медленно вставая и подходя к Хаксу. — У меня никогда не было какой-то определенной системы. Я просто научился этому на практике, видя, что работает, а что нет.

 — Думаю, у вас не было в этом большой потребности, летая при ясной погоде, — заметил Хакс.

 — Я пробовал это, когда летал вечером.

Хакс удивленно посмотрел на него.

 — Вы летали в темноте?

 — Возможно, не совсем в темноте, — сказал Соло, — но иногда сесть в самолет мне удавалось лишь после окончания выступлений в конце дня. Мой отец позволял мне подниматься и брать рычаг управление на двухместном. Тогда мне приходилось ориентироваться только на показания датчиков.

Хакс был впечатлен. Ночной полет использовался не так уж и часто, но иногда он был необходимым. Без огней на земле — благодаря отключению электричества на ночь — которые помогали ориентироваться, это сделало задачу неимоверно трудной. Очень немногим пилотам удавались такие опасные полеты.

 — Значит, вы никогда не использовали симулятор, — молвил Хакс. — Вы научились всему этому на практике.

 — Верно, — кивнул Соло. — Мы не могли позволить себе что-то вроде «Линка». Мой отец тоже так учился, он обучал и меня прямо в кабине самолета.

 — Это действительно похвально. У вас выработался естественный инстинкт.

Соло пожал плечами.

 — Я просто выполнял что-то, пока не получал хороший результат. Не знаю, как там в моем возрасте летали другие, но я не успокоился, пока не смог сделать все то, что умели барнстормеры.

 — Вы выступали с ними? — поинтересовался Хакс.

 — Да, — опустив взгляд, ответил Соло. — Мой отец не всегда был в состоянии подняться в небо, поэтому, когда я повзрослел, я летал вместо него.

 — Он был чем-то болен?

 — Нет, просто когда ему удавалось раздобыть кукурузный ликер, он слишком им увлекался, — сказал Соло. — Ликер помогал ему заснуть. Иногда отцу снились кошмары о войне.

 — О, понятно, — вздохнул Хакс. — С моим дядей было почти тоже самое. Вернувшись с окопов, он так и не смог «выздороветь».

Соло неловко закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, ничего не сказав.

Хакс понял, что пришло время сменить тему, поэтому, повернувшись к доске, спросил:

 — Что вы собираетесь обсудить дальше?

Соло изложил базовый план прохождения взлетов и посадок по приборам. Хакс спросил о маневрах и о том, как их выполнять вслепую. Хотя Соло и выглядел неуверенным, он довольно неплохо объяснил все, что требовалось. Пока он говорил, он постоянно сутулился и суетливо держал руки рядом с карманами. Было понятно, что ему неловко читать подобные лекции даже при Хаксе. У него также был нервный тик в виде ежеминутного пропускания руки сквозь волосы. Было больно видеть, как он нервно танцует перед этой проклятой доской.

Когда стрелки часов приблизились к отметке восемь, Хакс наконец сдался.

 — Я считаю, что вы отлично справились с этим, — сказал он, — но, думаю, будет лучше, если урок проведу я. Вы не против?

На этих словах напряжение, сковавшее тело Соло, заметно спало, и он выдохнул:

 — Нет. Это было бы… хорошо.

 — Замечательно, — сказал Хакс. — А теперь почему бы вам не пойти в столовую и не поужинать? Вы можете не приходить на урок, если пожелаете.

Сначала Соло явно не поверил словам Хакса, но, взглянув ему в лицо — Хакс изо всех сил старался передать всю искренность своих намерений — он, казалось, расслабился еще больше.

 — Хорошо. Сэр.

Он только собирался уйти, но остановился, когда Хакс снова окликнул его:

 — Соло, подождите, — Хакс жестом указал на его лицо. — Вы испачкались мелом.

Тот поднял правую руку, чтобы вытереть, но сделал только хуже, сильнее размазав.

Хакс сдержал смех.

 — Если позволите, — он потянулся и легко вытер мазок большим пальцем. — Вот так.

Соло пристально посмотрел на него, когда, опустив взгляд вниз, встретился с глазами Хакса. Хакс понял, что стоит в полушаге от него, достаточно близко, чтобы уловить тепло его дыхания, когда тот выдохнул через слегка приоткрытые губы, и увидеть наливающийся цветом румянец на его щеках. Рука Хакса замерла. Он вовсе не ожидал подобной реакции и, конечно же, не одобрял её. И все же вот она: Бен Соло покраснел из-за него.

Хакс сделал быстрый шаг назад, создавая необходимое расстояние между ними, и откашлялся.

 — Что ж, вам пора идти. Я не хочу, чтобы мои летчики голодали.

Какое-то время Соло еще выглядел потерянным, смущенным, но потом до него, видимо, дошли слова Хакса.

 — Хорошо.

Он ступил на несколько шагов к двери, все еще глядя на Хакса, прежде чем, наконец, повернувшись на каблуках, направился к двери. Там он чуть не столкнулся с Льюисом Миллсом, который пробормотал «извини», но Соло так и не ответил ему, а просто исчез во тьме улицы.

Хакс провел большим пальцем правой руки по указательному пальцу, растирая пыль от мела и заодно пытаясь собраться, и пригласил Миллса сесть.


	4. Chapter 4

В лицо Хаксу ударил порыв холодного ветра, когда он повернул свой самолет обратно на восток, в сторону Уолкастла. Он летел достаточно низко, чтобы позволить себе не закрывать фонарь кабины — редкая снисходительность, которая напомнила ему о первых днях обучения на открытых бипланах. По сравнению с мощными, ловкими самолетами, на которых он летал сейчас, те бипланы считались антиквариатом, но все равно Хакс хорошо помнил их как своих первых учителей.

С момента первого испытательного полета его эскадрильи прошло три дня. И с тех пор каждое утро они поднимались в небо для очередной тренировки. С каждым пилотом Хакс и По летали по отдельности, прорабатывая с ними критические маневры и оттачивая их рефлексы. Последний час Хакс провел с Теммином Уэксли, и, несмотря на то, что бочки и перевороты того заметно улучшились, у него еще было над чем работать. Хакс попросит По, с которым Уэксли полетит завтра, погонять его еще по этим фигурам, пока тот не овладеет изяществом каждого движения. На сегодня, однако, они закончили и оба шли на посадку, Уэксли, чтобы закончить тренировку, а Хакс, чтобы пересесть в другой самолет с полным баком топлива. У него был еще один урок, который нужно было провести сразу же за этим.

 — Контроль Уолкастла, — позвал Хакс в свое радио. — Это командир эскадрильи Хакс, прошу разрешения на посадку.

 — Посадка разрешена, сэр, — ответил оператор на контрольной башне. — Поле свободно.

На высоте около полутора тысяч футов Хакс вошел в заход на посадку и выровнялся для правильного спуска. Выпустив шасси, он начал сбавлять обороты двигателя, замедляясь. Уэксли был рядом; они приземляться практически одновременно. Трава взлетной полосы стремительно приближалась, и Хакс держал воздушную скорость на отметке восьмидесяти пяти, когда пересек дальнюю границу поля. Из-за крутящегося на носу самолета винта он не мог оценить высоту, на которой находится, поэтому приходилось смотреть по сторонам. Полностью натянув педаль газа на себя, он плавно опускался, и спустя пару секунд шасси коснулось земли.

Хакс отвел самолет по грунтовой дороге обратно к Третьему ангару. Его наземная команда провела его на место и, когда он заглушил двигатель, подперла колеса колодками.

 — Все в порядке, сэр? — спросил Тэниссон, когда Хакс выбрался из кабины, и, как только тот спрыгнул на землю, вручил ему флягу.

 — Все окей, — сказал Хакс после того, как выпил воды и вытер рот тыльной стороной перчатки. — Готовлюсь к ещё одному рейсу.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — сказал Тэниссон. — Для вас разогрет следующий сокол.

Самолет стоял неподалеку и уже работал. Хакс взобрался на крыло, а затем залез в кабину.

Пока он быстро пробегался по устройствам, от ангара двинулся другой «Харрикейн». Хакс не мог видеть пилота, но он знал, кто это был. Следующим, с кем он должен был летать, был Бен Соло. Махнув персоналу, что все в порядке, Хакс последовал за ним к началу взлетной полосы.

 — Контроль Уолкастла, — услышал Хакс голос Соло по радио. — Лейтенант Соло просит разрешения на взлет.

 — Разрешение получено, Соло.

Примерно спустя минуту Хакс тоже получил разрешение на взлет, но, прежде чем двинуться, он подождал, пока Соло не поднимется в небо на несколько сотен футов. Хакс наблюдал за тем, как тот плавно взлетел, увеличивая свою высоту и воздушную скорость, как только убрал шасси. После него поднялся и сам Хакс, словив его на нескольких тысячах футах над аэродромом.

 — Итак, Соло, — начал он. — Сегодня мы полетаем над материком и начнем с переворотов на вертикале и бочек. Держитесь меня, пока я не дам приказ оставить позицию.

С коротким «да, сэр» Соло устроился позади Хакса по его правую сторону.

Во время полета некоторые пилоты разговаривали, отвечая на приказы своими комментариями. Это было недопустимо в бою, но на время тренировок Хакс позволял им такую вольность.

Однако Соло не был разговорчивым. Все задания он выполнял почти безмолвно, только по требованию согласно хмыкал, особенно когда Хакс указывал на его ошибки, но в основном он молчал. Соло был отличным пилотом с хорошими инстинктами.

Когда Хакс посчитал, что они отошли на достаточное расстояние от аэродрома, чтобы приступить к тренировке, он решил начать с переворотов. Это же он и сказал по радио.

Соло тут же вышел из строя, отлетая на нужное расстояние от Хакса для выполнения маневра. Он сделал крутой вираж налево, входя в поворот, некоторое время оставаясь в таком положении, прежде чем повернуться на правый борт. Маневр был проделан ловко, и, вероятно, он спас бы ему жизнь, если бы дело дошло до настоящего боя и возможности избежать прямого попадания.

— Хорошо, — похвалил его Хакс. — Давайте то же с другой стороны, а потом бочку.

Ответом снова стало молчание, Соло просто последовал приказу. Маневр он выполнил правильно, без какой-либо запинки неуверенности.

 — Потом петля или быстрая бочка? — спросил он.

Хакс планировал сделать и то, и то, но он понимал, что это Соло ни к чему, по крайней мере, не как индивидуальные маневры, в которых нужно было исправлять ошибки. У Хакса на примете было несколько комбинаций, которые он мог бы попросить его выполнить, но накануне Соло сделал их всех безупречно. Каким бы маневрам он не научился у летчиков-циркачей, с которыми летал, он отточил их еще тогда.

Хакс приостановился при мысли о полете в шоу. Он делал нечто подобное для ежегодных выступлений авиационной эскадрильи Оксфордского университета: летал парами, выполняя маневры в тандеме и в ряд. Это была хорошая практика для прикрытия ведомого в бою, но также это было испытание и с технической точки зрения, особенно когда летчики летели близко друг к другу.

 — Соло, — позвал он по радио, — вы когда-нибудь летали тандемом? Или синхронно?

Последовала короткая пауза, а затем:

 — Да.

 — Во время выступлений вашего отца?

 — Да. Постоянно. А что?

 — Я думаю, мы могли бы попробовать подобное упражнение, — сказал Хакс. — Это отличается от концепции обычных тренировок, но…

 — Хорошо, — поспешно вставил Соло. — Я справлюсь.

Хакс про себя улыбнулся.

 — Что ж, отлично. Следуйте за мной. Я буду называть вам маневры, если вы так привыкли.

 — У нас не было радиоприемников, но, думаю, так будет удобнее.

У эскадрилий Оксфорда их тоже не было, поэтому приходилось все предварительно просчитывать, прежде чем пытаться выполнить что-то в воздухе. Хакс сказал:

 — Ваша обычная программа была хорошо отрепетирована.

 — Мы тренировались, пока не смогли выполнить её во сне, — ответил Соло.

 — Ну, тут будет немного иначе, но, уверен, мы справимся. Верно?

 — Да, сэр.

Хакс поудобней перехватил рычаг, планируя первый маневр. Он начнет с более простого: с переворотов и бочек, но также он надеялся на то, что Соло сможет выполнить и петли. Вероятней всего, что это будет самая интересная тренировка на сегодня.

 — Начнем с того, что, придерживаясь этой позиции, войдем в пару виражей, — сказал он. — Не отставайте от меня, но и не приближайтесь слишком близко.

Прежде чем начать маневр, Хакс выровнял полет, а затем начал поворачивать направо, отходя от солнца. Несмотря на ограниченный вид, открывающийся из кабины самолета, он видел, как Соло, следуя за ним, повторил его движение. Затем Хакс, свернув налево, волнообразно пересек небо. Это был простой маневр, и Соло без проблем справился с ним.

 — Давайте попробуем бочку, — сказал Хакс. — Против часовой стрелки. По моей команде. Три, два, один… — он сильно потянул рычаг и начал фигуру. Войдя в заход, он на какое-то время потерял из виду Соло, но, выйдя из маневра, снова заметил его. Казалось, что они закончили одновременно. Хакс позволил себе улыбнуться еще раз. — Может, теперь что-то более сложное?

 — Половина бочки и выход в переворот Иммельмана, — предложил Соло.

Это была гораздо более сложная комбинация, но вовсе не та, с чем бы они не могли справиться. Или так просто думал сам Хакс.

 — Ладно, — согласился он. — Бочка по моей команде.

Они вместе выполнили этот поворот, вернувшись к тому же направлению, в котором они летели прежде, вместо того, чтобы совершить полный оборот на триста шестьдесят градусов. Выровнявшись относительно горизонта, Хакс чуть опустил нос своего самолета, готовясь войти в петлю. Он увеличил мощность и потянул рычаг, поднимаясь вверх. Достигнув верхней точки петли и таким образом оказавшись головой вниз, Хакс перевернулся, становясь в горизонтальное положение. Благодаря этому маневру он набрал высоту на несколько сотен футов выше, чем начал, и теперь летел в противоположном направлении. Взглянув в сторону, Хакс увидел находящегося в той же позиции Соло.

 — Молодец, — похвалил он его.

 — Вы вошли по часовой стрелке, а я пошел против, — сказал Соло, — но мы все равно закончили вместе.

 — Может, попробуем снова? Бочка против часовой стрелки, как сделали вы?

 — Звучит здорово.

Когда они вышли из поворота, Хакс наклонился на левую сторону, чтобы посмотреть, как отреагирует Соло. Тот без проблем повторил.

 — Как насчет погружения с тремя бочками? — спросил Хакс. — Сможете?

 — Справлюсь, — коротко ответил Соло.

Дав команду, Хакс нырнул в маневр. Он лениво спускался к земле, считая каждое вращение перед тем, как выровняться. Соло оказался на несколько футов ниже него — небольшая ошибка.

 — Давайте еще раз, — сказал он, прежде чем Хакс успел прокомментировать это. — У меня выйдет.

 — Хорошо, — молвил Хакс. — Три, два, один…

Они нырнули вместе, опускаясь вниз, пока их полет не стал практически вертикальным. Когда Хакс выровнялся, Соло оказался рядом с ним. Хакс усмехнулся, хотя понимал, что тот все равно бы этого не увидел.

 — Попробуем двойную петлю? — спросил он.

Соло лишь бросил:

 — Да, сэр.

В течение следующих трех четвертей часа они летали, как один, оттачивая те же движения. Хакс увеличивал сложность маневров, пока они не выстроили определенный режим. Он мог представить, что под ними, на земле, какие-то фермеры и горожане наблюдали за ними, за тем, как они играют друг с другом, пересекая небо. Хакс легко мог бы делать это до конца дня, но взгляд на топливный датчик положил конец этой идее, не говоря уже о том, что его ждал Мельца для своей следующей тренировки.

 — У нас мало бензина, — сказал Хакс Соло. — Возвращаемся на аэродром.

Все десять минут, что они летели назад к Уолкастлу, они не произнесли друг другу ни слова, но при каждом небольшом изменении полета, сделанном Хаксом, Соло неизменно делал то же самое. Это было необычно даже среди ведомых — быть настолько настроенным на другого пилота. Если бы он и Соло так летали вместе, было бы разумно для них повторить это во время боя. Однако, было принято, что заместитель командира эскадрильи — неформальный командир, такое допускалось — должен лететь рядом с самим командиром. Хакс еще не тренировался с По отдельно, но он предполагал, что они так же хорошо сработаются вместе.

У контрольного центра он попросил разрешения на посадку, и когда оно было предоставлено, сел на землю. Соло приземлился рядом, и они оба покатились по траве. Как только их самолеты заняли свои места в линии возле ангара, Хакс вылез из кабины и спрыгнул наземь. Он подвигал затекшими плечами и снова принял от Таниссона флягу воды.

Соло, чьи волосы до невозможного запутались от шлема, обошел свой самолет со стороны Хакса и приостановился, когда тот назвал его имя.

 — Сегодня вы отлично поработали, — сказал Хакс. — Уверен, что, когда вы летали с вашими барнтромерами, посмотреть действительно было на что.

Он ожидал короткого кивка или хотя бы быстрого «спасибо», как обычно говорили американцы, но вместо этого Хакс заметил, как губы Соло дернулись и изогнулись в искреннюю, хотя и маленькую улыбку.

 — Мы были лучшими в штате, — ответил Соло. — Каждый из десяти центов стоил того, чтобы увидеть наше шоу, — он посмотрел на Хакса. — Держу пари, вы были бы очень хороши, если бы летали с нами.

Хакс рассмеялся.

 — Спасибо, наверно.

Соло ничего не ответил, но и не отошел. Он стоял и смотрел на Хакса, словно ожидал, что тот скажет что-то еще. Хакс уловил момент, чтобы снова взглянуть на него, подмечая его широкие плечи и слегка непропорциональные черты лица. Его обычная угрюмость исчезла, и на её месте возникла какая-то неопределенность, которая, возможно, даже граничила с застенчивостью. Он выглядел юным и немного потерянным. И Хакс не знал, что с этим делать.

 — Что ж, — сказал он, — я лучше пойду. Было здорово с вами полетать, Соло.

Тот пробормотал что-то непонятное в ответ, прежде чем сделал шаг назад, чтобы пропустить Хакса. Возможно, что это лишь плод его фантазии, но, уходя, Хаксу казалось, что он чувствует на своей спине взгляд Соло.

После еще нескольких часов полетов и неторопливого обеда Хакс вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы сделать несколько заметок о сегодняшних тренировках. Прежде чем сесть за работу, он остановился, чтобы набрать в миску воду. Не смотря на то, что она была холодной, Хакс все равно снял верхнюю одежду и омыл грудь, подмышки и шею. Его рубашки должны постирать в ближайшее время, но у него была еще одна чистая, которую он тут же натянул и застегнул, а затем завязал галстук и накинул китель.

Написания всего, что ему было необходимо, не заняло много времени; до двух часов он уже закончил. Хакс мог бы сделать еще один отчет о достижениях 363-й для подполковника, но у него как раз было настроение для чашечки чая, и если он правильно помнил, Матрона Фазма сказала ему, что каждый день в это время она ставит чайник. К тому же она пригласила его присоединиться к ней, и Хакс не видел причин не делать этого.

Он понятия не имел, где ему искать её в госпитале, но, когда он подошел к зданию, рядом с ним стояли две молодые медсестры и делили сигарету. Хакс спросил их, и они с пытливым взглядом указали ему на гостиную в конце длинного зала на большом расстоянии от главной палаты. После недолгих раздумий он решил не стучать и войти без предупреждения.

Матрона сидела за круглым столом с наполовину выпитой чашкой молочного чая перед ней и свернутой газетой вчерашних « _Новостей мира_ » в руке. Она не подняла голову.

 — Закрой за собой дверь, — сказала она. — Мы не хотим, чтобы сюда снова зашли посторонние.

 — Вашим пациентам разрешено тут свободно ходить? — спросил Хакс. — Я думал, они прикованы к постели.

Фазма повернулась к нему, даже если она и удивилась, увидев перед собой Хакса, она не подала виду.

 — Иногда им становится скучно и они начинают разгуливать здесь. У нас недостаточно сотрудников, чтобы следить за ними. Несколько дней назад троих из них нашли тут, беззаботно потягивающих чай. Мне пришлось выгнать их отсюда, потому что эта комната предназначена только для медсестер, — она подняла бровь, наполовину любопытно, наполовину предупредительно.

 — Я могу уйти, конечно, — сказал Хакс, — хотя предложение включало в себя истории в обмен на компанию и чай.

 — Я не забыла, — усмехнулась Фазма, поднимая чашку, — но не думала все-таки увидеть тебя. У офицеров, как правило, есть свои заботы, которым нужно уделить внимание. Нет времени для визитов к таким, как мы.

Настала очередь Хакса удивлённо поднять брови.

 — Если я не ошибаюсь, старшая медсестра в сестринской службе принцессы Марии — это равноценное звание к командиру эскадрильи. Это ставит нас на равные позиции.

Улыбаясь, Фазма ответила:

 — Не все знают об этом, — она поставила чашку и отодвинула стул. — Присядьте, командир эскадрильи Хакс, а я пока снова поставлю чайник.

Хакс занял место напротив неё, закинув правую ногу на левую. Фазма наполнила электрический чайник — роскошь, которую он не ожидал увидеть, когда металл был в таком дефиците, — и поставила закипать, прежде чем присоединилась к нему за столом.

 — В новостях есть что-то интересное? — поинтересовался Хакс, указывая на отброшенную газету.

 — Много о «Джерри» в России, — ответила Фазма. — Пишут о том, что те осаждают Ленинград, и еще и преуспевают в этом.

Хакс нахмурился. Плохие новости всегда, казалось, приходили от немецкого наступления на Восточный фронт. Если падёт он, это не посулит ничего хорошего для остальной Европы. Его соотечественники, возможно, отогнали Гитлера с английских берегов, но это не означает, что те не наберут силу в других местах.

 — Там их вернут назад, — сказал он с уверенностью, которая была неоправданна.

 — Хм, — с сомнением фыркнула Фазма. — Мы лишь можем на это надеяться, — она откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди. — Итак, как дела у твоей эскадрильи? Слышала, они немного отстают.

 — Разве? — раздраженно спросил Хакс.

Фазма пожала плечами.

 — Это, конечно, только сплетни. Я, собственно, вообще не знаю, что делает пилота хорошим или же плохим.

Хакс сомневался, что это правда. Жить на аэродроме и не знать хотя бы парочку аспектов полета, особенно тому, кто наверняка слышал, как мужчины в госпитале хвастались своими подвигами, приведшими их сюда, невозможно.

 — Они постоянно совершенствуются, — сказал он, не утруждая себя отрицанием того, что американцы играли в догонялки с тех пор, как Хакс принял командование. Он думал о своей тренировке с Беном Соло. — Кто-то даже сильнее, чем другие.

 — Полагаю, этого и следовало ожидать, — ответила Фазма. — У некоторых моих девочек было больше опыта, когда они пришли сюда. Мне повезло, что у меня есть парочка медсестер, которые раньше работали в настоящих больницах. Но даже те, которых мне пришлось обучать, сейчас тоже со всем справляются.

 — Сколько их здесь?

 — Пятнадцать.

 — Так мало?

Фазма кивнула.

 — Мы обходимся тем, что у нас есть. В большинстве случаев этого достаточно, но бывают времена, когда у нас возникает кризис.

 — Сейчас тоже? — спросил Хакс.

 — Нет. Уже несколько недель нас не бомбили, и только несколько пилотов вернулись назад с ранениями. Честно говоря, у большинства лежащих сейчас в госпитале или просто болит горло, или подхватили обычную простуду. Ничего такого, с чем бы мы не справились.

 — Хорошо, я обязательно отправлю моих парней к тебе, если они начнут кашлять.

 — Конечно же, — усмехнулась Фазма. Позади неё из чайника начала подниматься струйка пара, хотя характерного для кипения свиста еще не было слышно. Проследив за взглядом Хакса, она встала и подошла к столу. Фазма положила полную ложку рассыпного чая в керамический горшочек с ситечком в крышке и, подхватив мизинцем еще одну чашку, принесла все это к столу.

 — Как ты пьешь? — спросила она.

 — Обычно, — ответил Хакс. Он не пил молоко еще с мальчишеских лет, когда его мать привила ему это.

Фазма накрыла горшочек, чтобы взболтать там листья.

 — Пурист. Уважаю, — прежде чем налить чай, она протянула Хаксу сито, которое он положил на свою чашку. До его носа донесся запах бергамота. Фазма налила себе чашку, а затем хлюпнула в неё немного молока из небольшого кувшина.

 — Нам привозят молоко каждый день? — поинтересовался Хакс. Поблизости его прошлого аэродрома не было никаких ферм, где держали коров, поэтому чаще всего они обходились и без молока, и без сыра.

 — Да, каждый день, — подтвердила Фазма. — Примерно в трех милях к востоку отсюда, недалеко от города, есть ферма. Так что каждое утро они нам привозят молоко.

Хакс аккуратно сделал глоток чая, стараясь не обжечь язык.

 — Как там в городке? Ты часто в нем бываешь?

 — Приблизительно каждые две недели нам разрешают отлучиться, — сказала она. — А там как раз есть несколько пабов и актовый зал для танцев. Компания в городке, конечно, небольшая, но они знают толк в американской музыке.

Хакс был доволен и этим. Он танцевал с самого юного возраста, хотя фокстрот и вальс вряд ли были подходящими для современных вечеринок. Во время учебы в Оксфорде он изучил линди-хоп и «искусство качаться», которое перебралось из Штатов. Сказать по правде, они ему удавались, и этим он безмерно наслаждался.

 — Мне бы очень хотелось тоже побывать там, — признался Хакс.

 — Несомненно, тебе еще выпадет этот шанс, — сказала Фазма. Она слегка подула на свой чай, чтобы охладить его. — Партнерш там более чем достаточно. Все их мужчины ушли на фронт. Но несмотря на это, они в хорошем настроении.

Стойкость английского духа перед лицом войны была тем, чем Хакс гордился. Даже самые мрачные дни летних бомбежек не сломали их. Его товарищи-пилоты видели, как их братьев и друзей сбивали и убивали в боях за континент, но они никогда не трусили. Они продолжали подниматься в небо и прилагали все усилия, чтобы уничтожить как можно больше врагов. Хакс не знал мужчин храбрее. И он не мог обесценивать тех, кто не был в гуще сражений: женщин, которые пошли работать на фабрики, и тех, кто заботился о своих близких, несмотря на все тяготы войны.

 — Могу ли поинтересоваться, где сейчас твоя семья? — спросил Хакс.

 — Суссекс, — коротко ответила Фазма. — Мой отец — адвокат, а моя мама как раз и была той, кто дала мне работу в магазине одежды. Она работает там столько, сколько я себя помню.

 — Есть братья или сестры?

 — Младший брат. Арнольд, — она усмехнулась в свою чашку. — Ему как-то удалось избежать такого вот «уникального» имени, как у меня.

Хакс улыбнулся.

 — Его мобилизировали?

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

 — Ему двенадцать. Но он уже играет в солдаты. Говорит, что как только станет достаточно взрослым, пойдёт в армию.

 — Неужели он ожидает, что война будет еще шесть лет?

 — Когда-то была Столетняя война, — вздохнула Фазма. — Я не буду говорить, что нынешняя война закончится, пока это действительно не произойдет.

Хакс угрюмо глотнул чай. Первая мировая велась четыре года, а этот новый конфликт продолжается уже как полные два года. Еще шесть лет такой жизни было сложно принять. Если так и будет, Хакс продолжит сражаться, но у него были все основания полагать, что он просто не выживет и не увидит конец этой войны. Ему и так повезло, что до сих пор он остался невредимым.

 — Я не хотела испортить настроение, — сказала Фазма, глядя на него. — Ты хочешь видеть на горизонте конец всему этому, а не говорить, что мы всегда будем в этом вариться, — она с сочувствием посмотрела на него. — Мы говорили о семье. Что там у тебя?

Хакс рассказал ей о своих родителях в Суррее, о том, чем занимался его отец и о том, как он проводил лето за городом. Это были хорошие воспоминания, незапятнанные злыднями или трудностями. Он никогда не нуждался в чем-то. Даже несмотря на неодобрение отца, когда Хакс решил присоединиться к Королевским ВВС вместо наземной армии, он не был лишен ни финансовой поддержки, ни моральной. Он любил своих родителей, и сейчас было самое время написать им.

Допив чай, Хакс окончательно поставил чашку.

 — Что ж, спасибо тебе за компанию, — сказал он Фазме, — но, думаю, нам обоим следует вернуться к нашей работе.

 — Ты прав, — она взяла чашку Хакса и свою, держа их в одной руке, а другой захватила чайник. — Приходи еще. Кажется, ты все еще должен рассказать мне о своих американцах.

 — Конечно, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Приношу свои извинения за то, что сегодня я упустил этот момент сделки. У меня было, что рассказать тебе о полете братьев Миллс над Гранд-Каньоном. Это очень интересно.

 — Тогда в следующий раз мы с этого и начнем, — сказала Фазма. — Хорошего дня.

В Хаксе осталось приятное послевкусие теплого чая и хорошей беседы. Когда он шел из здания госпиталя к казармам и своим отчетам, он увидел в небе три летящих к аэродрому самолета. Его веселое настроение вмиг улетучилось, когда он заметил, что те еле летят. Один из них извергал клубы черного дыма, а другой старался не накрениться влево, видимо, проблема с правым элероном. Было очевидно, что их подбили.

Хакс наблюдал, как первые два, несмотря на вырывавшийся из них дым, сели без особых проблем, но третьему пилоту, вошедшему на снижение, нужно было пытаться выровнять самолет. Хакс затаил дыхание, желая ему удержаться прямо, но кончик крыла снова наклонился и соскоблил траву, прорывая в посадочной полосе глубокую прорезь. Покрытие выгнулось каскадом, и слух Хакса пронзил звук скрежета металла. Крыло не было полностью вырвано из фюзеляжа, но оно смялось, вывернувшись к хвосту. Самолет сильно развернулся влево, с ужасным хрустом ломая шасси. Когда он, наконец, остановился, нос был зарыт в землю, а одна лопасть винта затеряна в траве.

Почти сразу же к нему на помощь примчался наземный аварийный экипаж. Грузовик с водой стоял наготове в случае пожара, а в другом находилась ровная деревянная скамья для команды. Экипаж состоял из шестерых мужчин, которые, как только грузовик остановился возле сбитого «Харрикейна», тут же выскочили из него и бросились к самолету.

Хакс едва мог разглядеть их вдалеке, но пилота вытащили из кабины двое мужчин. Он, казалось, безвольно висел, поддерживаемый с двух сторон, и Хакс боялся худшего.

 — Уступите дорогу! Дайте пройти! — кричали позади них, женщина. Три медсестры, двое из которых несли носилки, выбежали из госпиталя. Хакс едва успел отскочить, избегая столкновения.

Расстояние от взлетной полосы до места, где он стоял, было хорошим, но медсестры преодолели его достаточно быстро. Когда они добрались до обломков, наземная команда помогла им поднять раненого пилота на носилки и взяла оба конца. Медсестры толкались рядом, а одна из них, как могла, пыталась проверить степень повреждений. И хотя Хакс не относился к тем, кто молится, он желал пилоту здоровья и хорошего выздоровления.

Он не стал ждать, пока уберут остатки самолета, а вместо этого вернулся в казармы. Рядом с ними стояла стайка офицеров, все они смотрели на взлетную полосу. Хакс узнал нескольких из них: он видел их в столовой, но их имен не знал. Его эскадрилья во время трапез по-прежнему сидела вместе, не смешиваясь с другими. В ближайшее время это нужно будет исправить.

 — Он из 222-й, это точно, — сказал один из пилотов с густым северным акцентом. — Нужно выяснить, который он, бедняга.

 — Думаешь, выживет? — спросил другой.

 — Одному Богу известно.

Хакс втиснулся между ними, не утруждая себя приветствием; они все равно не обращали на него никакого внимания. Он тяжело поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату, каждый шаг давался ему нелегко. В мирной рутине тренировок новых пилотов легко было забыть о реалиях воздушной войны. Несмотря на то, что это было ужасно, Хакс оценил такое напоминание. Это позволило ему вновь сосредоточиться. Ему нужно оттачивать свою эскадрилью во владении оружием, а не делать из них пилотов трюкачей или любителей. Было бы хорошо помнить об этом.

***

Настроение за ужином было подавленным. Новости из госпиталя сообщали о том, что пилот, попавший в аварию, капитан Бэзил Умбертон, выжил, хотя и находился в критическом состоянии. У него были сломаны обе ноги и проколото легкое, отчего ему приходилось бороться за каждый вдох. Хакс надеялся на то, что Фазма и доктор Таркин были такими же умелыми, как она и говорила.

 — У вас сегодня вечером запланирован урок, сэр? — спросил Тео Мельца, когда они заканчивали свою вечерю.

После своей первой лекции о полете по приборам, Хакс решил, что для его эскадрильи полезно проводить более регулярные обучающие уроки, и сказал им, что они соберутся снова. Однако, на этот вечер у него ничего не было запланировано, поэтому остаток дня он планировал провести за отчетами для подполковника Сноука и написать письмо матери и отцу. Он мог бы что-то сымпровизировать, но предпочел не нарушать своих планов.

 — Нет, сегодня ничего, — сказал он Мельце и другим любопытным лицам, сидящим вокруг стола. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы все провели больше времени в «Линке».

Выражения лиц потемнели. Кто-то даже застонал.

По, сидевший через несколько мест справа от Хакса, предупреждающе взглянул на виновного.

 — Кроу, я думаю, что ты на пару часов отстаешь. Может, как раз начнешь сразу после ужина?

 — Ваши погодные условия просто отвратительны, — проворчал Норман.

За последние дни количество очков в тренажере возросло, но десять из двенадцати пилотов все еще проваливали хотя бы одну свою имитацию. По стандартам Хакса этого было недостаточно, так что он будет продолжать гонять их, пока те не справятся окончательно.

 — Если хотите, я сам могу выбирать вам симуляции, — сказал он. — Даже ухудшить видимость и поднять скорость ветра, чтобы испытать вас.

 — Ах, нет, сэр, — тут же нашелся Кроу, широко раскрыв глаза. — Мы прекрасно справимся сами. Отчеты будут завтра, вот и увидите.

Хакс спрятал за стаканом воды довольную улыбку. Угрозы надзора командира, как правило, было достаточно для того, чтобы большинство эскадрилий поставить на место. Конечно, он заглянет к ним и проверит их успехи, но только после прогулки и сигареты.

 — Ну, вы получили приказ, джентльмены, — сказал Хакс, вставая. — Оставлю вас с ним. Приятного вечера.

У Хакса не было какой-то определенной цели, когда он вышел из столовой, но, закурив сигарету, он обнаружил, что идет к Третьему ангару. Он не ожидал, что найдет кого-то там, но все же Хакс почти не удивился, увидев возле дверей Бена Соло с зажженной сигаретой в одной руке, и другой, засунутой в карман. Хакс еще за ужином заметил, как тот, как обычно, вышел раньше.

Он медленно подошел к нему, выдыхая облако дыма, клубы которого поднялись вверх, а потом рассеялись на легком ветру. Лицо Соло было едва заметно, но Хакс все равно смотрел на него. Остановившись рядом и затянувшись в последний раз, он откинул тлеющую сигарету в сторону. Хакс намеренно беззаботно вытащил из кармана серебряный портсигар и вынул из него еще одну, зажимая её меж губ.

 — Вы приходите сюда каждый вечер? — поинтересовался он, его голос прозвучал слишком громко в предночной тишине.

Соло выдохнул дым.

 — Практически.

Хакс немного повозился со спичками и, когда ему удалось зажечь одну, он коснулся пламенем кончика своей сигареты.

 — А почему? — стряхивая со спички огонь, продолжал он.

 — Мне нравится тишина.

 — О, да. В столовой она становится редкостью.

Главным образом из-за буйных американцев, но Хакс не собирался говорить этого. Возможно, Соло был более спокойным и тихим, но он все еще был одним из них.

 — М-м-м, — был его низкий ответ.

Хакс позволил молчанию воцарить между ними, видя, что этого хочет Соло. Он тоже был доволен таким раскладом, позволяющим скопившемуся за день напряжению спасть. В такой тишине они докурили свои сигареты, и Соло так же безмолвно вытащил из коробки еще две, протягивая одну Хаксу. Хакс взял её, но не зажег. Крутя сигарету на ладони, Соло, казалось, колебался, поджигать её или же нет.

 — Не смотри на меня, — сказал Хакс. — Я не могу сразу много скурить. Я, эм, мне нужен перерыв.

 — Мой отец вам бы это с рук не спустил, — молвил Соло. — Он даже курил, когда летал.

Хакс рассмеялся.

 — Должно быть, это было то еще зрелище. Мой отец предпочитал сигары; хотя и от них я был не в восторге.

 — Говорят, что в любом случае дышать чистым воздухом полезнее, — ответил Соло с сигаретой во рту, которую как раз зажигал. — По крайней мере, так всегда говорила моя мать, когда уставала от отцовских пыхтений.

 — Почему у матерей всегда, кажется, появляется какая-то неодобрительная реакция на привычки отцов? — спросил Хакс. — Курение, питье, бильярд, карты.

 — О, у моей мамы не было проблем с картами, — ответил Соло. — Она могла победить любого в покере. И использовала это, чтобы обчистить друзей моего папы, когда те оставались в доме. Она так же хранила собственную бутылку ликера.

Хакс попытался представить женщину с чертами лица Соло, темными волосами и ростом, держащей карты рядом с грудью и посматривающей на стол, полный мужчин. Может быть, возле её локтя стоял стакан бурбона, наполовину выпитый и отражающий свет тусклых лампочек.

 — Вы им пишете? — поинтересовался Хакс. — Родителям.

 — Я написал им, когда приехал сюда. Сообщил им, что я здесь, — он вздохнул и выдохнул. — Не все корабли доплывают сюда. Группа перед нами так и не увидела берега. Мы слышали, что они утонули за день до того, как мы покинули Галифакс.

Брови Хакса удивленно поднялись.

 — Вы были в Канаде? Я думал, вы тренировались в Соединенных Штатах.

 — В основном так и было, — сказал Соло, — но с американской земли вы не смогли бы отправить снаряжение. Если бы ФБР узнало о том, что мы задумали, нас всех бы бросили в тюрьму.

 — Нарушение нейтралитета привело бы вас в тюрьму? — Хакс думал, возможно, о штрафе в несколько сотен долларов и суровом выговоре, но не о чем-то настолько серьезном.

Соло коротко кивнул.

 — Они не шутят, когда говорят, что мы не должны вмешиваться в войну. Если бы не канадцы, нас бы здесь не было.

 — И почему вы здесь, Соло?

 — Бен.

Хакс моргнул.

 — Что?

 — Мне не нравится, когда меня зовут «Соло». Никто не называет меня так, кроме вас, — он повернулся и посмотрел на Хакса. — Просто зовите меня Беном.

Хакс подумал, что это было, пожалуй, слишком неформально, но он называл некоторых из других пилотов по их именам, поэтому Соло — Бен — не должен быть исключением.

 — Хорошо, — согласился он. — Хотя вопрос все еще актуален. Что привело тебя в Англию?

Бен задумчиво покрутил сигарету.

 — Я хотел летать.

 — Ты мог бы заниматься этим же в относительной безопасности дома, — возразил Хакс, недовольный таким ответом. — Почему ты вкладываешь свою жизнь в эту страну?

 — Я делаю это не ради страны, — немного раздраженно сказал Бен. — Я приехал, потому что хотел попасть в кабину «Спитфайра» или «Харрикейна». Ничто, на чем я летал в Калифорнии, не могло сравниться с ними, — он провел рукой по волосам. — И вы не можете сбивать «Мессершмитт» в «Кукурузнике» тридцать первого года. Лучшие пилоты летают на лучших самолетах. Это то, чего я хотел: быть лучшим и сбивать врага, чтобы доказывать это.

Хмурость Хакса не была полностью неодобрительной; он понимал стремление быть достойным подражания, но вступать в войну, чтобы доказать себе, что ты лучше других, было необязательно. Кому, в конце концов, в Америке будет интересно узнать или кому там будет не все равно, сколько самолетов противника сбил Бен, летая заграницей? Если Соединенные Штаты по-прежнему будут занимать нейтралитет, то это никому попросту нужно тоже не будет. Бен, возможно, даже не сможет вернуться, если его заклеймят предателем за нарушение законов.

 — Ты мог бы вступить в Военно-воздушные силы и получить свою славу там, — сказал Хакс. — Я уверен, что у них ведутся рейтинги самых опытных пилотов в их эскадрильях. Если ты хотел иметь репутацию аса среди своих соотечественников, ты бы мог остаться там.

 — И заниматься тем же, чем и здесь? — прорычал Бен. — Или в учебной части боевой подготовки? Просто летать кругами и притворяться, что уклоняешься от пуль, которых там и близко нет? Это не настоящая проверка пилота, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону взлетной полосы. —  _То_ , что было сегодня — _вот_ , что значит пройти проверку. Вы хотите настоящих пилотов? Это и есть они. И я стану одним из них.

Закончив, он тяжело дышал, и пока его дыхание не выровнялось, его сигарета в руке была забыта. Хакс наблюдал за ним, ожидая, пока он успокоится, прежде чем заговорить самому.

 — Твой энтузиазм похвален, Бен, — начал он. — Но летать в битве не означает брать всех немцев на себя. Эскадрилья работает вместе, как единое целое. Без друг друга никто из нас не защищен, — Хакс сделал паузу, тщательно подбирая слова. — Личное величие — это не конечная цель. Мы должны поддерживать друг друга и побеждать наших врагов. Это не соревнование за трофеи и медали. Это война. Ты готов умереть ради славы?

Бен сердился, продолжая посасывать сигарету, пока пепел не оказался опасно близко к его пальцам.

 — Ты действительно не думал об этом, верно? — спросил Хакс. — О смерти в бою. Конечно, нет. Ты никогда этого не видел. Для тебя все это абстрактно, — он дотронулся до кончика сигареты, высыпая из него немного табака. — Ты думаешь, что тебя не собьют; ты слишком хорош, слишком быстр. Но я обещаю тебе, это не так. Пилота, независимо от его мастерства, могут подстрелить. Несправедливо, что это чья-то удача и хорошо подобранный момент, но это часть войны. Ты вполне можешь быть лучшим пилотом на этом аэродроме — а пока ты таким не являешься, но дело не в этом — и все же ты мог бы подняться в небо, а какой-то «Джерри» мог бы сделать один хороший выстрел… один хороший выстрел, и ты мертвец, — Хакс, наконец, поднес сигарету к губам. Он чиркнул спичкой, позволив ей осветить свое лицо, чтобы Бен мог увидеть его. — Я видел раньше, как пилотов, летающих так же, как и ты, сбивали, и ты тоже такое увидишь.

Бен бросил свою сигарету на траву и придавил её носком.

 — Остальным вы такое не говорите.

Хакс выпустил дым.

 — Им пока не обязательно о таком рассказывать.

 — Они немногим отличаются от меня, — сказал Бен. — Они тоже хотят быстро летать и стрелять в «Джерри».

 — Как и все мы, — вздохнул Хакс, — но они охотнее следуют моим приказам и летают слажено. Они сплоченны. Они заботятся друг о друге. Это поможет им обезопаситься в небе, — он умелым движением встряхнул пепел с сигареты. — Ты же держишься на расстоянии. От этого неприятель в конце концов все равно догонит тебя.

Бен засунул руки в карманы.

 — Вы хотите сказать, что я должен быть всем лучшим другом, иначе меня собьют?

 — Дружба порождает доверие. Доверие сохранит тебе жизнь.

 — И в этом все дело, да?

Хакс почти издевался.

 — Ты умираешь, и твои полётные дни заканчиваются. Разве это не то, ради чего ты здесь? Чтобы летать?

 — Да, — хрипло процедил Бен. — Верно.

 — Тогда сделай все возможное, чтобы продолжать это делать как можно дольше, — сказал Хакс. — Это потребует усилий — научиться работать с другими, но оно необходимо, — он выбросил остатки своей сигареты. — Можешь начать с похода в комнату с «Линком». Твоя помощь не была бы лишней для некоторых твоих соотечественников.

Бен двинулся не сразу, какое-то время оставаясь на месте и не сводя взгляда с Хакса. Но потом он выпалил:

 — Хорошо. Доброй ночи, _сэр_.

Хакс подождал, пока тот не завернет за угол, чтобы снова опереться о металлическую стену ангара. Он знал амбициозных людей раньше — он был одним из них, — но не настолько амбициозных, как Бен. Если он продолжит вести себя в этой небрежной, опасной манере, быстрые немецкие летчики, с которыми они сражались, просто пережуют и выплюнут его. И хотя Хакс сказал, что он не лучший пилот на аэродроме, но, по правде говоря, он _был_ одним из них, и 363-я эскадрилья не могла позволить себе потерять его.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул, подняв голову к пасмурному небу. Надвигался туман, и не было никаких сомнений в том, что завтра у его пилотов будет первый шанс полетать вслепую. Чтобы он увидел их успехи, нужно было, чтобы они больше времени проводили в «Линке». Ступив на тот же путь, по которому ушел Бен, Хакс, пройдя через здания, отправился к тому, где находился тренажер.

***

На следующее утро погода оказалась такой же плохой, как и предсказывал Хакс, какая-то сырость, которая холодным дыханием просачивалась в кости. Для середины сентября было холодно, над аэродромом тяжело висел туман. Несмотря на более менее неплохие результаты его эскадрильи в тренажере «Линка» накануне вечером, его беспокойство никуда не делось. Если они не смогут пройти сквозь облачный покров, это может иметь катастрофические последствия: слабые взлеты; неуверенный полет, что может привести к столкновении в воздухе; неудачные посадки.

Не одного у него были опасения, как обнаружил Хакс, придя в ангар. Его ребята были тихими и мрачными, все их внимание было сосредоточено на серых небесах и их окутанных туманом самолетах.

 — Доброе утро, — поздоровался он. В ответ получил встревоженное бормотания приветствий. — Сегодня перед нами стоит та еще работенка. Надеюсь, вы готовы столкнуться лицом к лицу с испытанием, — Хакс повернулся к Брустеру Миллсу. — Полетишь первый с По. Я возьму Гилберта.

Вирджил нервно жевал губу, а остальные с жалостью смотрели на него. Тем не менее, он поднял свой парашют и приготовился.

Хакс направился к их самолетам, взобрался на крыло своего сокола и запрыгнул в кабину. Он бегло махнул Таниссону, прежде чем сказал, что все в порядке. Вирджил вырулил с ним на взлетную полосу и занял позицию по правую руку. После короткой проверки с контрольной башней они двинулись вперед.

Когда тонкий туман рассеялся, Хакс мог видеть перед собой траву, но то, что находилось выше он различить уже не мог. Начиная отрываться от земли, он перевел взгляд на приборы и измерил скорость. Все вокруг было белым. Вирджила Хакс абсолютно не видел, поэтому позвал его по радио:

 — Гилберт, ты поднялся?

 — Да, сэр, — раздался хриплый ответ. — Я прямо на вашем хвосте. По-моему.

Хакс вздохнул с облегчением.

 — Держись того же курса и поднимайся до восьми тысяч футов.

На этой высоте облачный покров был все еще плотным, но Хакс хотел проверить, насколько хорошо Вирджилу удастся удержать свое положение и лететь вместе с ним. Высший пилотаж пока откладывается на потом; это была не менее трудная задача.

 — Каковы показания приборов? — спросил он.

Вирджил послушно их прочел, достаточно медленно, чтобы Хакс мог слышать каждое его слово. Они хорошо все проверили, и Хакс сосчитал, что тот был в двадцати или тридцати футах позади его хвоста, и шел довольно стабильно. Он продержал их так еще несколько минут, требуя постоянного отчета показателей, чтобы убедиться, что Вирджил летит не слишком близко или не слишком далеко.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Хакс. — Давай поднимемся на пятнадцать тысяч футов.

Это было крутое восхождение, но он надеялся, что оно выведет их из серой мглы.

На двенадцати тысячах футов облака, подсвеченные оранжевым и розовым светом восходящего солнца, разошлись, открывая чистое небо. Такое зрелище видели немногие, поэтому Хакс на мгновение позволил себе полюбоваться открывшемся видом, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на Вирджиле.

Хакс сделал с ним пару маневров, которые тот хорошо выполнил. Он был более чем удовлетворен такими результатами, хотя ему все еще предстояло успешно посадить с ним самолет.

 — На сегодня хватит, Гилберт, — сказал Хакс. — Возвращаемся на аэродром. В твоем гироскопе установлены координаты?

 — Да, сэр.

 — Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас повел.

Его беспокойство можно было услышать даже по радио, и Хакс был уверен, что было именно оно. Однако, все же хмыкнув в знак подтверждения, Вирджил повернул в сторону Уолкастла. Хакс занял позицию за ним, внимательно наблюдая, как тот начал спускаться.

 — Следи за своей высотой и скоростью, — предупредил его Хакс. — Держись по линии горизонта. Не входи слишком круто или зароешь носом землю.

 — Да, сэр.

Напряжение неприятно свернулось в животе Хакса, когда он нырнул вслед за Вирджилом в облака. Идя вторым, он ввергал себя в значительную опасность. Если с Вирджилом что-то случится, Хакс не сможет увидеть этого до тех пор, пока практически не приземлится, слишком поздно, чтобы поднять и спасти свой самолет. Но Вирджил был одним из самых боязливых пилотов, и успешная посадка впереди Хакса значительно укрепила бы его доверие к нему. Это стоило риска.

Гироскоп Хакса указывал на то, что они находятся в правильном направлении, а быстрый взгляд на альтиметр заставил его готовиться к финальному спуску. Он глубоко вдохнул кислород через маску и снял её, решив, что та ему больше не нужна, и так ему ничего не будет мешать.

 — Хорошо, Гилберт, — сказал он. — Теперь медленно и легко. Не торопись.

Вирджил не ответил, но Хакс и не упрекнул его за это. Вне сомнения, он просто был полностью поглощен показателями своих приборов. Хакс тоже следил за своими, пока низко висящий туман не поредел, а внизу не показалась взлетная полоса. Они были немного слева от её центра, но это не представляло особой угрозы. Хакс скорректировал курс медленным движением ручкой, немного отойдя от правого бока хвоста Вирджила. Они оба спустились постепенно, пока Вирджил не дошел до травы. Он дважды подскочил, но хорошо справился с управлением, плавно катясь по взлетной полосе.

 — Молодец, Гилберт, — похвалил его Хакс. —  _Очень_ хорошо.

Вирджила «спасибо, сэр» было хриплым и явно облегченным.

Когда они вернулись в ангар, их встретили остальные пилоты эскадрильи, почти все из них радостно поздравили Вирджила с улыбками на лицах и похлопыванием по спине. Хакс стоял в нескольких шагах позади них, позволяя им отпраздновать только своей компанией. Со своего места, он заметил, что один пилот тоже держится в стороне.

Бен Соло молча наблюдал за остальными, не присоединяясь к ним. Недовольный этим, Хакс мрачно посмотрел на него и, поймав его ответный взгляд, приложил все усилия, чтобы передать упрек. Мгновение Бен еще не двигался, но затем сделал несколько шагов ближе к группе пилотов. Он пробрался к Вирджилу и что-то ему сказал. Тот усмехнулся и хлопнул ладонью по его плечу.

Следующим Хакс взял Льюиса Миллса. Он назначил Коротышку Путнама По, и их утренние тренировки продолжились. Некоторые из полетов были более нервирующими, чем другие, но ни один из них не привел к повреждению самолета во время посадки.

Когда они закончили, Хакс собрал их у входа в ангар.

 — Сегодня вы все хорошо поработали. Вы превзошли мои ожидания, и я поздравляю вас. Завтра мы еще хорошенько полетаем и сделаем несколько симуляций боя. Пришло время начать учиться летать в сражении.

Он получил нетерпеливые взгляды и улыбки.

 — Если у вас сейчас нет никаких вопросов ко мне, — сказал Хакс, — вы свободны.

Никто не остался, все в хорошем расположении духа побежали в столовую. Хакс последовал за ними более спокойным темпом, позволяя им такую снисходительность. Без сомнения, за обедом они будут, как обычно, вести себя шумно, чуть ли не кричать друг на друга, соревнуясь за внимание. Это вызовет укоризненные взгляды окружающих, но Хакс обнаружил, что его не особо-то и волнует такое явное презрение английских летчиков к их колониальным союзникам.

У американцев был собственный подход, который, Хакс все более и более убеждался, он не сможет изменить. Они были громкими и находчивыми, нахальными и самоуверенными, но и во всем честными, а именно этой честности и открытости не было у знати, среди которой вырос Хакс. Он был воспитан вести себя достойно и стоически, придерживаться определенных тем разговора и никогда не повышать голос, разговаривая только вежливым тоном. Его ребятам не хватало этих навыков. Если честно, Хакс, возможно, бы не хотел приводить их в гостиную своей матери, но часть его восхищалась их прямотой.

Когда он присоединился к ним за столом, они передавали друг другу чашки и тарелки и смеялись над рассказом о пьяной выходке Коротышки, которой тот вдохновенно потчевал их. Кажется, однажды он перебрал дядиного домашнего ликера и, ища место для сна, забрел в соседский сарай. Он нашел там кучу сена и быстро задремал. Когда же он проснулся, его окружали козы, а одна вообще жевала его ботинок, который он не помнил, как снял.

 — Клянусь, она сожрала половину моего башмака, — восклицал Коротышка, хлопая ладонью по столу. — Моя мама сошла с ума. Мы не могли позволить себе купить что-то новое, пока скот не отправится на торг, поэтому она закутала мешковиной мой палец и велела мне так и ходить. В этой проклятой мешковине было нереально холодно.

Остальные усмехнулись, Стриклэнд сказал:

 — Позаботилась о тебе, чтобы ты пил кукурузный ликер. Хотя я ни за какие деньги не выпил бы это пойло.

Коротышка ухмыльнулся.

 — На вкус он не очень, конечно, но зато хорошо вставляет потом. А это все, что в конечном итоге имеет значение.

Стриклэнд покачал головой.

 — Вы когда-нибудь попадали в неприятности, сэр? — спросил Тео Мельца, оглядываясь через стол на Хакса. — Уверен, у вас есть какие-то истории, которыми вы можете поделиться?

Хакс редко напивался так, чтобы попадать в какие-то компрометирующие происшествия. На первом курсе Оксфорда он отлично понял, как это может быть опасно. Однажды вечером он выпил больше, чем следовало бы, и его внимание привлек молодой человек с темными волосами и острым подбородком. Он стоял со своими друзьями на другом конце паба, не обращая внимания на Хакса и его компанию. Но Хакс не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Осторожность от выпитого понизилась, и Хакс поднялся и подошел к нему. Протягивая руку, он представился ему, без сомнения, небрежно и нечленораздельно. Мужчина — Филипп — весело потряс её, хотя и нахмурился, когда Хакс задержал рукопожатие на мгновение дольше положенного. Но яркая улыбка и вопрос, учится ли он в университете смягчили его. Они какое-то время поговорили, и Хакс нашел его еще более очаровательным.

 — Может, выйдем покурим? — спросил Хакс.

 — Конечно.

В тени переулка возле паба они курили и продолжали беседу. Осторожно, чтобы не двигаться слишком быстро, Хакс пододвигался к нему все ближе и ближе, пока они не оказались плечом к плечу. Когда Филипп, похоже, был не против, Хакс, отбросив сигарету, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать уголок его рта.

Филипп оскорблено отодвинулся, ошарашенно глядя на Хакса, словно тот вторгся на священную землю. Его удивление быстро перешло в холодную ярость.

 — Отвали от меня, — прорычал он. — Ты… ты отвратителен.

Хакс шокировано отшатнулся от него.

 — Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он. — Я не хотел… Прости.

 — Просто держись от меня подальше, — сказал Филипп. — Грязный педик.

Он ушел, а Хакс так и остался стоять в переулке, пока промозглый осенний ветер рвал подол его куртки. Его колени дрожали, и он, прижимая ладонь к губам, скатился по влажной кирпичной стене. Щеки намочили горячие слезы, но ему удалось заглушить рыдания. Он рискнул всем ради хорошенького парня в пабе. Если бы Филипп решил рассказал о случившемся, Хакс стал бы изгоем. Молва бы разошлась быстро, и ему пришлось бы бросить университет. Он проклинал себя, сжимая ладонями виски. _Идиот_. _Глупец_.

Когда, наконец, Хакс отдышался, он, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. Свой шарф и шляпу он оставил внутри, но возвращаться туда отказался. Оставшись без головного убора, с глубоко засунутыми в карманы руками, Хакс отправился домой. Он упал в постель не раздевшись и свернулся калачиком. Если бы Хакс мог плакать сильнее, он бы так и сделал, но вместо этого он просто лежал, дрожа, пока его наконец не сморил сон.

Хакс прогнал это воспоминание так же быстро, как оно и появилось, поспешно придумывая, о чем он мог бы рассказать Мельце.

 — Однажды я выстрелил в своего отца, — сказал он. — Мы были на птичьей охоте за городом с несколькими его друзьями и их сыновьями. Мне было пятнадцать, может, шестнадцать. Один из парней принес флягу с бренди, и мы начали передавать её между собой. Напитка было не так уж и много, но того, что было, хватило, чтобы мы расслабились и потеряли ответственность за наши ружья.

 — Пьяным стрелять никогда не выходит, — прокомментировал Эндрю Уорд, выглядя мрачным. — Это я вам могу сказать точно.

 — Ты абсолютно прав, — сказал Хакс. — Я прицеливался, но птицы были слишком низко. Я все равно выстрелил и сразу же услышал крик. Опустив ствол, я поднял взгляд на холм и увидел, как друг моего отца Амброз держит его за спину.

 — Вы _застрелили его_? — спросил Норман Кроу, широко раскрыв глаза.

Хакс отрицательно покачал головой.

 — Это была всего лишь дробь, но когда мы доставили отца домой, доктор потратил два часа, вытаскивая её.

По столу раздались стоны и облегченные вздохи.

 — Ваш отец спустил с вас шкуру за такую выходку? — спросил Уильям Тейлор.

 — Мне удалось избежать этой участи, — ответил Хакс, — поскольку не было доказательств, что это был именно мой выстрел. На болоте было много людей, так что он так и не узнал, кто на самом деле подстрелил его.

 — Вы везунчик, — засмеялся По.

Хакс улыбнулся одним уголком рта.

 — Безусловно.

 — Когда мы будем стрелять здесь? — вопрос донесся с конца стола. Бен Соло.

Хакс посмотрел на него.

 — Скоро, полагаю, хотя у нас нет нормальных целей.

 — Тогда как мы должны научиться стрелять в «Джерри»?

У Хакса не было хорошего ответа. Способов, которые бы позволяли практиковать стрельбу из орудий «Харрикейна», при этом не рискуя попасть в дружественный самолет, было не много. Таких инцидентов и так было достаточно во время настоящих боев. Единственная альтернатива - стрелять в воду Ла-Манша, где они ничего не могут повредить. Но с ограниченными запасами боеприпасов это не поощрялось.

 — Если хотите, сегодня вечером мы можем обсудить все тонкости тактики, — сказал Хакс. — Прицел, стрельба в правильном диапазоне и при правильном угле.

Такой ответ Бена не впечатлил.

 — Теория не компенсирует настоящий урок.

 — Ты прав, — согласился Хакс. — Это то, чему вы должны будете научиться в небе. Ты говорил, что готов делать это, сколько потребуется, Бен. Я верю, что, когда придет время, ты меня не подведешь.

Бен грубо скрестил руки на груди, никак не ответив.

 — Мы справимся, — сказал По, — правда, ребята?

Каждый, сидящий за столом, согласно хмыкнул.

По окончанию обеда несколько пилотов направились в зал для совещаний, где начали свою ежедневную игру в покер. Хакс довольно долго не брал в руки карты, так что предпочел не позориться и отказался. Вместо этого он заглянул в свою комнату, чтобы оставить в ней полётную одежду, прежде чем пойти в душ, расположенный в дальнем конце казармы.

Раздевалка была маленькой и облицованной плиткой, деревянная подставка для обуви, прикрепленная к стене под несколькими крючками для одежды. Внутри было не очень тепло, пол обжег холодом ступни Хакса, когда тот снял с себя носки. Засунув их в сапоги, он принялся снимать свою униформу.

Когда Хакс зашел в душевую, в ней находилось еще двое офицеров, которых он видел ранее, но не был с ними знаком лично. А это место тем более не подходило для такого, поэтому, пройдя по помещению подальше от них, он включил душ. Сначала из душа потекла холодная вода, из-за чего по всему телу Хакса забегали мурашки, но постепенно та начала нагреваться. Какое-то время он просто стоял под ней, позволяя брызгам стекать по плечам и спине.

Хаксу не нравилось признаваться в том, что размер кабины влияет на него, напрягая и стесняя его мышцы. Ему приходилось бороться с сутулостью, которую хотело развить его тело, он буквально заставлял себя стоять прямо. Его рост был тем, что он никогда не скрывал или не приуменьшал; этому научил его отец, тоже мужчина высокий. Но реальность полета заключалась в том, что без хотя бы какой-то боли её не существовало.

 — Узнал, что-нибудь еще об Умбертоне? — спросил один из пилотов напротив.

Хакс обернулся, думая, что, возможно, этот человек обратился к нему, но другой пилот ответил первым:

 — Несколько следующих недель он проведет с гипсом в госпитале, бедный парень.

 — Они возьмут кого-то из резерва?

 — Капитан эскадрильи Чэпмен сказал, что запрос уже отправлен. Они не хотят оставаться надолго в неполном составе.

Хакс проникся жалостью к раненому накануне пилоту. Он не сможет брать участие в боевых действиях в течение примерно шести недель, пока не срастутся его кости, а затем еще недели две ему предстоит восстанавливать атрофировавшиеся мышцы. Пройдут месяцы, прежде чем он сможет снова вернуться в строй.

Взяв мыло, Хакс начал намыливать грудь. Его никогда не отлучали от службы из-за болезни или травмы, и он считал себя везучим. Однажды, когда он еще был мальчишкой, Хакс упал с дерева и сломал руку, но в остальном он был крепким ребенком и болел весьма редко. Кость руки срослась хорошо, так сказали ему врачи, но иногда, когда за окном бушевала буря, она поднывала и, казалось, поскрипывала. Хакс потер мыльными пальцами свое запястье, вспоминая, насколько худой была его рука, когда ему сняли гипс.

Повернувшись к воде, он смыл мыло. Когда Хакс снова открыл глаза, он увидел, что два офицера исчезли, а в душевую зашел кто-то другой. Под душем напротив него стоял Бен Соло, намачивающий свои слишком длинные волосы. Его лицо было в воде, а глаза плотно сжаты, но Хакс все равно поспешно отвернулся.

Когда в армии дело дошло до совместных раздеваний и переодеваний, было немного стыдно, но Хакс уже давно научился тому, как следует вести себя в душевых. Затянувшиеся взгляды замечались быстро и были вообще нежелательными. Хакс держался подальше от шуток и грубостей, которые неизбежно происходили, моясь оперативно и переодеваясь без обменов подшучиваниями, независимо от того, насколько дружелюбными те были. Он знал, что из-за такого его поведения он может показаться отрешенным и холодным, но он предпочел бы лучше это, чем то, что могли бы про него говорить, поймай его на том, что он кем-то любуется.

Стоя к Бену спиной, Хакс выдавил немного шампуня себе на ладонь и начал втирать его в волосы. Единственным звуком в душевой были удары брызг воды о пол, когда он массировал пальцами кожу головы. Бен, похоже, тоже был не из тех, кто любит поболтать.

Хакс снова умылся, чувствуя себя свободнее. Однако расслабление, которое обычно наступало после душа, отсутствовало. В компании Бена он чувствовал себя странно, не неудобно, но взволновано, его присутствие ощущалось почти физически. Это чувство не было совсем незнакомым и оно имело последствия, которые Хакс нисколько не любил.

Прежде чем выключить душ, он в последний раз подставил голову под струю, пытаясь смыть с волос остатки шампуня. Хакс хотел повернуть направо к двери и уйти, не сказав Бену ни слова, но заколебался, не желая также полностью игнорировать его. Поэтому он медленно отошел, собираясь, прежде чем выйти, кивнуть в знак приветствия, но, взглянув на Бена, он внезапно столкнулся с ответным взглядом. Хакс замер, застигнутый врасплох.

По его голове все еще стекала вода, а он, не моргая, смотрел прямо на Хакса. Его руки висели по бокам, в одной он сжимал белый кусок мыла, а другая была крепко сжата в кулак. Из него так и сочилось напряжение; на шее выступили вены. Казалось, Бен был готов бежать или напасть.

Хакс стоял совершенно неподвижно, неуверенно ожидая. Он не думал, что Бен обвинит его в чем-то, но здесь было что-то еще. Что-то незримо висело за занавесом напряжения. Хакс осторожно позвал его по имени.

Бен сразу же отвёл взгляд и, повернувшись лицом к стене, снова начал себя намыливать. Хакс, совершенно сбитый с толку, уставился ему в спину. Он видел, как под гладкой кожей движутся лопатки и вдоль позвоночника переливаются мышцы. На пояснице было две ямочки.

Пальцы Хакса дернулись в порыве коснуться их, исследовать маленькие впадинки, но он овладел собой. _Идиот_. _Глупец_. Хакс заставил себя оторвать взгляд и быстро пошлепал по плитке в раздевалку.

Он вытащил из кучи чистое полотенце и нещадно вытерся им, попутно упрекая себя. Хакс не мог позволить себе даже крохотные прорехи; даже слухи могут положить конец его карьере.

Но то, как Бен смотрел на него, застряло у него в голове. Он глядел открыто, словно от чего-то сдерживал себя. У Хакса не было ни малейшего представления, что это могло означать, но он точно знал, что больше в таком положении они оказаться не должны. Натягивая куртку, Хакс направился в свою комнату.


	5. Chapter 5

Семь дней тренировок прошли в усиленном оживлении, каждое утро эскадрилья поднималась в небо в группах по восемь самолетов, чтобы отточить боевые маневры. Четверо играли роль союзников, а четверо других — врагов, они преследовали друг друга, притворяясь, что стреляют из оружия. Сначала они были неуклюжи, их реакция была медленной и нескладной, но с практикой их умения все улучшались и улучшались, пока сами пилоты не стали летать умело. И несмотря на то, что они все еще были зелеными, Хакс был доволен их успехами.

В промежутках между полетами, пилоты находили способы развлечься, изредка даже устраивали неприятности. В основном они были безвредны, но все же, после обнаружения их проделок, неизменно стояла строгая лекция от Хакса. Однажды они наклеили газетные страницы со статьями о других «Орлиных эскадрильях» на доску в зале совещаний 129-й после того, как несколько пилотов подслушали, как те критикуют прессу, пишущую, что «Орлы» опережают своих британских коллег. 71-я эскадрилья сбила внушительное количество самолетов неприятеля, достаточно, чтобы соперничать с любой эскадрильей Королевских ВВС. Они даже заработали визит авиационного маршала Шолто Дугласа, главы Истребительного командования, во время которого он, пожав им всем руки, поздравил их.

Хакс лишь однажды встретил Дугласа, ему тогда вручали крест «За летные боевые заслуги», но на самом деле это была огромная редкость, чтобы маршал авиации оставлял штаб-квартиру в аббатстве Бентли для посещения какой-то конкретной эскадрильи. Прочитав об этом статью, ребята Хакса пришли в полнейший восторг и начали хвалиться, что когда-нибудь тоже заслужат такой визит, предполагая, что скажут Дугласу, и как тот им ответит. Хакс слушал такие их разговоры и забавлялся.

По вечерам Хакс продолжал давать уроки о боевой тактике и механике полета. Он был удивлен, узнав, что очень немногие из пилотов действительно знают физику подъема и сопротивление, а также тягу и вес. В Оксфорде инструкторы хорошо научили его этим вещам, и он принял, как должное, что эти знания должны быть частью учебного плана для его эскадрильи — но на самом-то деле им не нужно знать математику, чтобы подняться в небо, тут нужна просто практика.

Хакс опустил всякие уравнения и расчеты, обучая их только основам. Он обнаружил, что ни один из его ребят не учился в университете, хотя все они закончили среднюю школу. У некоторых возникли проблемы с цифрами, но большинство справились, очистив от ржавчины свои былые знания. Тео Мельца и Норман Кроу были особенно хороши в математике и справлялись с заданиями за половину отведенного для этого времени. Следующим обычно заканчивал По, а после него — братья Миллс. Вскоре после них спокойно приносил свою работу Бен Соло. Его ответы были почти всегда правильными, за исключением время от времени попадавшихся нескольких ошибок.

За последнюю неделю Хакс заметил некоторые, почти незаметные изменения в поведении Бена. Он все еще держался особняком, во время еды садился на свое старое место в дальнем конце стола, не принимая участие в игре в карты, просто наблюдал за ней, но он перестал избегать своих товарищей, как это делал раньше. Он даже смеялся и изредка улыбался.

Однако, когда дело доходило до полетов, у него все еще была склонность летать самостоятельно, а не сообща. Его ведомый, Коротышка Путнам, изо всех сил старался не отставать от него, но все равно слишком часто оставался один. Хакс также пытался поставить Бена со Стриклэндом и Уордом, но тот терял и их: ни один из них не мог угнаться за ним. Хакс не забыл о том, насколько хорошо они с Беном вместе летали, но место на его крыле было занято По, и они были хорошей командой.

Вечером, когда у Хакса не было запланированного урока, он пригласил По обсудить составленные им отчеты. Они соединили два стола в зале совещаний и провели за ними, работая, два часа. У По была ценная информация о том, как занималась эскадрилья, но он разбавлял её шутками и колкостями, которые очень смешили Хакса. По был щедр на улыбки, сверкая своими прямыми белыми зубами и морщинками в уголках глаз. Он, бесспорно, был красивым молодым человеком, что не ускользнуло от внимания Хакса, но Хакса не влекло к нему каким-то неблагоприятным образом. Он искренне любил его, наслаждался его компанией и доверял ему. По был идеальным ведомым.

На следующий день, на пятнадцатый день с тех пор, как Хакс принял командование 363-й, он сидел в своей комнате и делал заметки для вечернего урока. Хакс собирался обсудить со своими пилотами то, как измерить расстояние между своим самолетом и самолетом противника для того, чтобы сделать точный выстрел, не начав огонь слишком рано и не потеряв зря боеприпасы. Он планировал переместить их в ангар и посадить в кабину каждого по очереди, а остальных пилотов отводить на пятьсот, триста и сто футов от него. Это была не идеальная стратегия, но она помогла бы им хотя бы зрительно прикинуть расстояние.

Хакс как раз рисовал диаграмму своих предполагаемых позиций, когда в его двери резко постучали.

 — Войдите, — сказал он, поправляя исказившуюся линию, которую начал чертить со стуком в дверь.

Петли скрипнули, и на пороге показался сержант Митака. Хакс, оторвав взгляд от работы, приветствовал его, не поднимаясь.

 — Добрый день, сэр, — поздоровался Митака. Дрожь в голосе, когда он разговаривал с Хаксом, наконец исчезла. — Мне жаль беспокоить вас, но командир крыла затребовал вашего немедленного присутствия. Это срочно.

Сообщение было доставлено спокойно, несмотря на его предполагаемую срочность, сам же Хакс тут же поднялся и потянулся к своей форменной куртке.

 — Полагаю, он в своем кабинете? — спросил он, натягивая её и застегивая медные пуговицы — все они сияли благодаря ежедневному старанию Митаки.

 — Да, сэр.

Хакс схватил фуражку и надел её.

 — Отлично.

Митака вышел из комнаты, давая дорогу Хаксу. Хакс пронесся мимо него и поспешно спустился по лестнице. Он не несся, сломя голову, в командный центр, но он бежал, стараясь не поскользнуться на мокрой траве. Последние три дня шел непрекращающийся дождь, хотя, к счастью, сегодня утром он, наконец, прекратился.

Тяжело дыша, Хакс перешагнул порог комнаты радиооператоров. Трое девушек сидели на своих местах, полностью погруженные в работу. Без лишних слов Хакс проследовал мимо них, направляясь прямо к двери командира крыла. Она была приоткрыта, поэтому, толкнув её, он вошел.

 — Хакс, — поприветствовал его Сноук, подняв глаза от своих документов. — Хорошо, — он говорил с зажатой в зубах сигарой, с кончика которой срывался сизый дым, заполнивший его кабинет густым запахом табака. — Быстро же Митака нашел вас.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Хакс, стоя по стойке смирно. — И я пришел так быстро, как только мог. Он сказал, что дело срочное.

Сноук медленно поднялся, оперевшись руками о стол.

 — Да, довольно срочное. У нас есть около часа, но я думаю, вам нужно время, чтобы подготовиться.

Хакс обратился во внимание. Сноук читал его отчеты с начала обучения 363-й, но он никогда не отдавал им поручений. Время для подготовки его людей подразумевало какое-то новое задание.

 — Приготовиться к чему, сэр? — спросил Хакс.

Сноук обошел стол и, захватив половину листа бумаги, подошел, протягивая её Хаксу.

 — 142-я эскадрилья бомбардировщиков стартует в 16:30. Её должна была сопровождать 222-я, но у них на ремонте четыре самолета и два подбитых пилота. 129-я уже вылетела, — он вынул изо рта сигару и постучал ею по оловянной пепельнице, — Остается лишь 363-я.

Хакс прочитал детали миссии в депеше, и с каждой строкой его волнение лишь усиливалось. Бомбардировщики отправлялись к аэродрому Аудемберта, недалеко от Кале: главного поля истребителей на северо-востоке оккупированной Франции. Они скинут на него бомбы, а затем, прежде чем вернуться в Англию, продвинутся немного в глубь страны, чтобы нанести удар по любым другим немецким объектам, какие попадутся по дороге.

 — Ваши люди готовы к этому, майор? — спросил Сноук, сузив глаза под голыми гребнями бровей.

 — Готовы, сэр, — ответил Хакс. Это была чистая правда. Они были неиспытанные боем, но сейчас как раз появился их шанс проявить себя.

Сноук коротко кивнул.

 — Отлично. Полагаю, вам надо собрать их и кратко изложить о деле. Вы выйдете в 16:15 и вскоре воссоединитесь с 142-й, — и пожевав сигару, добавил грубое: — Хорошей охоты.

Хакс отсалютовал ему.

 — Спасибо, сэр.

Покинув командный центр, он направился прямо зал для совещаний, где нашел троих своих людей — Уэксли, Кроу и Тейлора, сидящих на деревянных креслах перед дверью в помещение. Они делили между собой страницы вчерашней газеты.

 — Добрый день, сэр, — поздоровался Кроу, складывая свою страницу так, чтобы ему было удобнее её читать. — Мы можем вам чем-нибудь помочь?

 — Да, — ответил Хакс. — Мне нужно, чтобы вся эскадрилья немедленно собралась в ангаре.

Лицо Кроу просветлело, когда он спросил:

 — Мы сегодня снова полетаем?

 — Нас вызывают, — спокойно сказал Хакс, несмотря на важность такого заявления.

 — Черт! — ругнулся Тейлор, вскочив на ноги. Он откинул лист газеты на пустой стул. — Настоящая миссия?

 — Да, — подтвердил Хакс, — нам нельзя терять ни минуты. Помогите мне найти остальных, захватите свое снаряжение и как можно скорее идите в ангар.

 — Хорошо, сэр! — сказал Кроу, вскочив и поспешив в зал совещаний. Хакс слышал, как он там кричит:

 — Поднимайте свои задницы, ребята! У нас задание!

В ответ послышались возбужденные, поднятые голоса, а затем скрип стульев по деревянным полам и тяжелые удары сапог. Пилоты вылились из здания и, переходя на бег, направились в сторону казарм за своим летным снаряжением. По мере того, как они появлялись, Хакс насчитал только девять. Он надеялся, что последних трех смогут отыскать.

Хакс последовал за ними в казармы в несколько более спокойном темпе, но оказалось, что ему не потребовалось проходить весь путь к ним. Митака встретил его на полпути; он нес его куртку, шлем и перчатки. У него также был в руках шерстяной шарф — необходимость, когда дело дошло до полета. Хороший пилот должен смотреть по сторонам и, если он не хотел, чтобы застежка шлема и дыхательного аппарата натерла ему шею, ему необходимо было надевать шарф.

 — Спасибо, сержант, — поблагодарил его Хакс, беря снаряжение. Он накинул на плечи куртку и завязал на шее шарф.

 — Будьте осторожны, сэр, — сказал Митака. — И удачи.

Когда Хакс пришел в ангар, летчики, которые были в зале совещаний, еще не появились, но один пилот уже был. Бен Соло, полностью одетый для полета, стоял у входа в здание и разговаривал с Тэниссоном. Хакс предположил, что он как всегда работал с монтажниками и механиками, открыто нарушая конвенцию. По аэродрому ходили разговоры о том, что Бен мог что угодно починить так же хорошо, как и наземный экипаж, и это заслужило уважение Хакса. Насколько он знал, тот проводил с ними больше времени, чем со своими коллегами-пилотами.

 — Добрый день, сэр, — поприветствовал Тэниссон, когда Хакс приблизился к ним. — Слышал, что у вас есть для нас дело, — он взглянул на ровный ряд самолетов, стоящих в несколько шагах от них. — Что-то насчет вылета.

 — Командир крыла отправляет эскадрилью присоединиться к бомбардировщикам 142-й, — объяснил Хакс, кратко посмотрев на Бена. — То, чего мы так ждали.

Выражение лица Бена осталось невозмутимым, но, встретившись со взглядом Хакса, его глаза вспыхнули. Хакс узнал в них нервное возбуждение, которое он и сам испытал в своем первом боевом вылете.

 — Ну, пришло время, сэр, — сказал Тэниссон, растянув губы в улыбке.

 — Верно, — согласился Хакс. — Надеюсь, вы быстро подготовите самолет?

 — Да, сэр. Я сейчас же скажу парням, — и элегантно отсалютовав, он исчез в ангаре, оставив Хакса наедине с Беном.

Не говоря ничего, они молча смотрели друг на друга. У Хакса никогда не было проблем с общением, будучи обученным своей матерью, он уверенно ориентировался во всех социальных ситуациях, но в том, как Бен посмотрел на него, было что-то обезоруживающее, что-то, отчего все любезности, коими он отлично владел, казались банальными и глупыми. Взгляд Бена был пристальным, как будто он мог обнажить все, на что только упал. Возможно, именно поэтому он чаще всего прятал свои глаза и, чтобы избежать подобного внимания от других, смотрел сквозь них.

Хакс задавался вопросом, кого видел Бен, когда смотрел на него: товарища по оружию; командира, которого стоит уважать и к которому стоит прислушиваться; или чопорного пережитка эры аристократии, которой и подавно не было там, откуда приехал сам Бен. Может быть, это было все разом или что-то совсем иное: Хакс вспомнил ту напряженность, с которой Бен смотрел на него в душе неделю назад. Тогда Хакс был полностью разоблачен и поражен свирепым отношением Бена; оно граничило с жестокостью, как бы предваряющей нападение. Никогда прежде Хакса не рассматривали таким образом. Сейчас же эта суровость отсутствовала, но глаза Бена, тем не менее, все равно смотрели только на Хакса.

Хакс расслабил слишком сильно завязанный на шее шарф, прочистив горло.

 — Сегодня поведешь Синих, — сказал он Бену. — Когда поднимемся, снова будешь с ними.

Уголки губ Бена слегка дернулись в раздражении.

 — Миллс и Уэксли недостаточно быстро летают.

Так было со всеми, кто летал с ним, но у Льюиса и Теммина была наиболее быстрая реакция, чем у других, которые могли бы присоединиться к Бену и Коротышки. Так как они все еще были одни, Хакс то же сказал Бену, не рискуя повредить пресловутые хрупкие эго большинства пилотов.

 — Я… мы должны летать с тобой и По, — сказал Бен. — Так у нас будет сильнее команда.

Хакс покачал головой.

 — Это выведет из равновесия всю эскадрилью. Нам нужно распределять лучших пилотов между теми, кто слабее, чтобы сильные вели их. А те будут следовать за ними и брать пример.

Бен сердито лязнул зубами.

 — Я не учитель.

 — Возможно, не в прямом смысле, — возразил Хакс, — но другие равняются на тебя. Они восхищаются твоим умением и стремятся подражать ему. Это, по-своему, учит.

 — Да, наверное, так, — согласился Бен. Его тон был ровным, но он, гордый похвалой, приподнял подбородок.

Хакс понял, что комплименты ему он делает не часто. Он щедро хвалил других, успокаивал и укреплял их уверенность, но ни Бену, ни По так много похвал не доставалось, он не говорил им, как хорошо у них получается. Хакс предполагал, что это потому, что в эскадрилье они были лучшими летчиками и не нуждались в большом внимании, но это вовсе не означает, что их можно вот как вот отодвигать на второй план.

 — Я назначаю тебя вести полет, потому что ты отличный пилот, — сказал Хакс. — Я не доверяю это кому-нибудь, — он перехватил свой шлем и перчатки, издав пальцами скрип по коже. — Неужели ты вместо того, чтобы вести, хотел бы тянуться за моим и По хвостом?

Быстрым движением языка Бен облизал нижнюю губу.

 — Никто не летает так, как вы.

 — Разве для тебя это имеет какую-то разницу? — спросил Хакс, удивленно вскидывая бровью.

 — Я… — начал Бен. Он впервые с ухода Таниссона опустил глаза. — Мне нравится. Как вы летаете, — его признание было практически застенчивым. — Я хочу летать так же, — едва слышно продолжил он. — С вами, — Бен поднял взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, словно боялся реакции Хакса.

Хакс моргнул, чувствуя неожиданный, скручивающийся в животе приступ удовольствия. Когда они летали вместе, проделывая сложные маневры, между ними возникала связь, создающая странное ощущение близости. И сейчас, когда они стояли друг напротив друга, между ними промелькнули остатки этого чувства.

 — Возможно, в будущем у нас будет такая возможность, — сказал Хакс, — но пока ты должен поддерживать своих товарищей.

Бен выпрямился, решительно расправив плечи.

 — Если я это сделаю, вы позволите мне быть на вашем крыле, — это был не совсем вопрос, но и в самом заявлении была некая неопределенность, сомнение.

Когда у Хакса был рабочий план полетов, он редко менял его. Тем не менее, он обнаружил, что говорит:

 — Докажи, что можешь летать с другими, и я рассмотрю твое предложение.

Бен не получил возможности ответить, так как к Хаксу подбежали другие пилоты, и их оживленные разговоры наполнили воздух. Прежде чем обратиться к ним, Хакс бросил последний, короткий взгляд на Бена, чье внимание было обращено на стайку новоприбывших.

 — Добрый день, джентльмены, — сказал он, подняв голос, чтобы его услышали. — Как вы знаете, мы получили приказ присоединиться к 142-й эскадрилье бомбардировщиков на вылазку во Францию. Мы должны встретиться с ними над Ла-Маншем через три четверти часа.

На лицах пилотов появились ухмылки, возбужденное напряжение среди них можно было практически потрогать.

 — Вы будете разделены на изначальные группы по четыре, — продолжил Хакс, — как мы тренировались. Стандартной формацией мы окружим бомбардировщиков, чтобы охранять их с трех сторон. Мы будем выслеживать любые вражеские самолеты. С аэродрома, который является нашей целью, могут отправить обычный регулярный патруль, с которым мы можем столкнуться. Будьте готовы ответить, если нас атакуют.

 — Сэр, — отозвался Мельца, поднимая руку. — Если я правильно посчитал, нас всех тринадцать. Это три группы по четыре пилота и один сам по себе.

 — Правильно, — сказал Хакс. — Один из вас останется на земле в качестве запасного.

Выражения лиц присутствующих застыли.

 — Кто, сэр? — нерешительно спросил Уэксли.

Хакс обвел взглядом пилотов, пока не остановился на одном.

 — Вирджил, — назвал он. — На этот раз останешься здесь.

Гилберт помрачнел, его плечи опустились.

 — Почему я, сэр?

 — Я выбрал наугад, — ответил Хакс. Это было не совсем так: он сделал выбор за несколько минут до этого. Вирджил был хорошим пилотом, но за последние два дня ему было сложнее, чем другим, справляться с упражнениями. Когда речь дошла до реального боя, Хакс больше всего беспокоился именно о нем. Он хотел позволить другим встать на ноги, прежде чем присоединить к действиям Вирджила и заведомо затруднить положение его ведомого. — Полетишь в другой раз, — сказал он.

 — Да, сэр, — пробормотал Гилберт.

Стоявший рядом с ним Кроу сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

 — Не вешай нос, приятель. Не успеешь и моргнуть, как у тебя появится шанс сбить «Джерри».

Гилберт вяло улыбнулся ему.

 — Моя четверка станет перед бомбардировщиками, — сказал Хакс. — Уорд займет позицию справа, а Соло — левую. Таким образом сзади процессия будет неприкрыта, но мы должны следить за врагами со всех сторон. Если увидим что-то сзади, те, кто на флангах, перекинутся назад. Это ясно?

В ответ ему кивнули и согласно хмыкнули.

 — Отлично. У бомбардировщиков есть навигаторы, которые нас будут вести. Нам лишь нужно следовать за ними, но помните о ваших координатах для возвращения домой. Есть вопросы? Сейчас именно тот момент, чтобы спросить.

Вопросов было несколько, в основном они были о формациях и о том, что делать эскадрильи, когда бомбардировщики будут сбрасывать свой груз. Хакс рассказал им об этой процедуре, подробно описав, как они будут удерживать свои позиции до тех пор, пока атака не потребует перерыва.

 — Думаете, мы встретим «Джерри»? — спросил Стриклэнд по южному растягивая слова.

 — Возможно, — ответил Хакс, — но если мы пройдем незамеченными, у них, вероятно, не будет времени подняться в воздух до падения бомб.

 — У них же есть радар, верно? — сказал Брюстер Миллс. — Как и у нас?

Хакс не владел такой информацией, но он знал, что инфраструктура на оккупационных территориях, скорее всего, была не так хорошо развита, как на британском фронте.

 — Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил он. — Если вопросов больше нет, тогда нам лучше всего сесть по коням.

К этому времени каждый пилот уже выбрал себе свой собственный самолет. Некоторые пилоты из бывшей эскадрильи Хакса рисовали на них персональные эмблемы или знаки, когда сбивали немецких истребителей. Хакс не делал ни того, ни другого, но зато он хорошо знал свой сокол, изучил все его причуды и замашки.

Члены наземного экипажа уже разогревали самолеты. Тэниссон спрыгнул с крыла, когда подошел Хакс, и отдал честь на фоне шума грохочущего двигателя. Хакс коротко отсалютовал ему в ответ, прежде чем надеть свой шлем и, забравшись на самолет, залезть в кабину. Он вывел эскадрилью на взлетную полосу в двойной линии, ведущий и рядом его ведомый.

 — Контроль Уолкастла, Красный Лидер просит разрешения на взлет, — сказал Хакс по радио. На другом конце он узнал голос Рей:

 — Красный Лидер, полоса свободна. Безопасного полета.

С По рядом, Хакс возглавил строй. Эскадрилья выстроилась — по крайней мере, он надеялся: он не мог посмотреть, — и последовала за ним по восточной окраине к Ла-Маншу. Оттянув край перчатки, он взглянул на часы: 16:10. Хакс покрутил радио, настроив на ту частоту, которая позволит ему общаться с командой бомбардировщика.

 — Вызываю 142-ю эскадрилью, — позвал он. — Это Красный Лидер 363-й. Подхожу к месту встречи.

Последовала пауза, а затем хриплый ответ:

 — Слышу вас громко и ясно, 363-й. Мы на пути к условленному месту. Добро пожаловать на борт.

Хакс защелкнул кислородную маску и глубоко вдохнул кислород, который та подавала.

 — Хорошо, господа, — сказал он своей эскадрильи, — давайте наберем высоту и подготовимся к знакомству.

Менее чем через пять минут бомбардировщики были уже в поле зрения — четверо их самолетов летели аккуратным строем. Хакс приказал Синим и Желтым занять свои позиции вокруг них. Сам же возглавил Красных, поставив их впереди и над тяжелыми самолетами. Они получили еще одно веселое приветствие от лидера 142-й, который затем объявил об их направлении и ожидаемом времени полета. Если их не перехватят немцы, на дорогу до нужного аэродрома уйдет всего двадцать минут, а затем потребуется пять или шесть минут, чтобы сбросить бомбы.

Когда они летели над водой, направляясь во Францию, разговоры, которые Хакс обычно поддерживал со своими пилотами во время тренировок, отсутствовали. Во время миссии было принято сохранять частоту свободной для команд. Хакс ценил тишину — она позволяла ему сосредоточиться и внимательно следить за окружением в случае нападения, — но он хотел бы знать, что происходит в головах его пилотов. Его нервы были натянуты до предела, несмотря на удовлетворительные показания эскадрильи в обучении.

Побережье появилось в поле зрения прежде, чем Хакс узнал его, полосы пляжей контрастно выступали на более темном ландшафте внутри страны. Хакс крепче перехватил ручку и приготовился к тому, что должно было произойти.

 — Это Ангел, — сказал ведущий пилот 142-й. — Вижу цель. Бандитов нет. Приготовьтесь к снижению.

Бомбардировщики начали равномерный спуск, входя в диапазон, чтобы скинуть бомбы. Хакс последовал за ними, наблюдая за небом вокруг них и ища любой признак немецких бойцов. «Мессершмитты» были быстрыми и проворными и могли появиться в мгновение ока.

 — Оставайся с эскортом, 142-й, — приказал Хакс. — Мы будем начеку.

Просто под носом своего самолета он увидел аэродром. По его периметру было разбросано несколько зданий, но большинство выглядело хрупкими и, в лучшем случае, временными. Хорошо попавшая бомба уничтожила бы большинство из них и помешала бы операциям на поле. Когда аэродром исчез под животом самолета Хакса, он услышал, как командир команды 142-й дал команду скинуть бомбы.

Сначала была тишина, а потом внизу послышались приглушенные звуки взрывов. Хакс остался на крыле ближайшего бомбардировщика, повернувшись к правому борту, когда те начали поворачивать назад к западу. Развернувшись, Хакс коротко взглянул на обломки аэродрома внизу. Из одного из зданий валил дым, и несколько самолетов, выстроенных возле импровизированного ангара, превратились в кучи металлолома.

 — Молодцы, ребята, — похвалил Ангел. — Поехали домой.

363-я оставила бомбардировщиков примерно в тридцати милях от Уолкастла. Они поблагодарили их, добавив:

 — Надеемся скоро увидеть вас снова.

Прежде чем обратиться к своим пилотам, Хакс переключился на радиочастоту Уолкастла.

 — Я благодарю всех вас за работу, джентльмены. Лучше и быть не могло. Когда мы вернемся, я угощу вас кружкой или двумя пива.

По радио пронеслось несколько довольных возгласов. Пиво острожными дозами приносилось сержантами, но они, несомненно, какую-то часть предоставят им, как эскадрилье, вернувшейся со своей первой миссии. Если бы Хаксу даже пришлось подкупить их для этого, он бы это сделал.

Они приземлились аккуратными рядами на траву посадочной полосы, и влажность, которая сдулась с фюзеляжа на большой высоте, вернулась с падающем дождем. Благополучно поставив свой самолёт в линию и отключив двигатель, Хакс обнаружил, что улыбается от уха до уха. Даже если это и была обычная вылазка без боев, его ребята справились превосходно.

Они собрались у входа в ангар, обменивались поздравлениями и окружили Вирджила, который требовал подробного описания миссии. Разговаривая друг с другом, каждый пытался перекричать остальных. Хаксу удалось пробраться через них, пока он не оказался в центре рядом с бедным Вирджилом.

 — На данный момент все свободны, — сказал Хакс, — но через полчаса жду вас в столовой, чтобы выпить. Вы это заслужили.

Мужчины засмеялись и, осыпая его «да, сэр», отправились в казарму, чтобы оставить там свое снаряжение. Хакс немного откинулся назад, наблюдая, как они уходят. В конце концов его «Орлы» могут чего-то добиться.

В тот вечер после хорошего отчета Сноуку, Хаксу сказали, что 363-я войдет в активную эксплуатацию вылетов с бомбардировщиками. Они будут летать по целям по всему побережью Франции, некоторые будут расположены дальше других. Хакс передал это своим ребятам, собравшимся на его вечерний урок. В конечном итоге из планированного урока Хакс рассказал им немного, а вместо этого слушал разговоры пилотов о сегодняшнем опыте. Они были опьянены им, болтали и счастливо смеялись.

 — Когда мы завтра выйдем, сэр? — с интересом спросил Коротышка, сидевший в своем кресле.

 — Не знаю, — ответил Хакс. — Мы не узнаем до тех пор, пока нас не позовут. Так бывает часто, когда на радаре замечают приближающихся врагов.

 — Неужели «Джерри» собираются бомбить нас здесь? — скрестив руки на груди, хрипло спросил Бен Соло. — Тут, кроме сельскохозяйственных угодий, ничего нет. Все действия находятся в Авиагруппе №11.

Хакс уступчиво наклонил голову в сторону. Большинство ночных рейдов проходило через Лондон и вокруг торговых портов, где поставлялись припасы, а не на сельском восточном побережье. Но это не означало, что их не вызовут защищать Уолкастл. Он был небольшим аэродромом, но все же целью.

 — У тебя будет шанс вступить в воздушный бой, — сказал Хакс. — Обещаю тебе.

На следующий день в десять утра их вызвали. После завтрака они, собрав свое снаряжение, направились в зал совещаний, ожидая приказа. Там они убивали время, некоторые читали газеты, другие играли в карты и разговаривали. Хакс принес с собой свою копию Геродота.

Для эскадрильи, сопровождающей 142-ю, вылазка снова была спокойной, вражеские самолеты не появились. Следующие три дня прошли так же. Первоначальная новизна и волнение начали быстро исчезать, поскольку пилоты поняли, что большинство их миссий будут занимать не более получаса ровного и прямого полета с бомбардировщиками, а затем такое же неспешное возвращение на базу. Это было совсем не так эффектно, как описывала кинохроника подвиги Истребительного командования, но это была важная часть военных действий.

С началом активной службы, их формальное обучение подошло к концу, но Хакс по-прежнему настаивал на том, чтобы каждый из них проводил два часа в неделю в тренажере «Линка» и посещал его уроки. Они делали это практически без жалоб.

Все вместе собирались они за трехразовым приемом пищи, хотя и не всегда за одним столом. Хакс подбивал их подсаживаться к другим офицерам. Сначала разговоры между ними были неестественными и неуверенными, но постепенно пилоты из 222-й и 129-й потеплели к ним, и так у них появилась некая дружба.

В тот вечер за ужином Хакс сидел между Коротышкой Путнамом и мужчиной по имени Фред Элдрич. Они обсуждали фильмы, которые раньше видели. С тех пор, как Хакс был в Лондоне, чтобы посмотреть что-то, прошло уже несколько месяцев, но Элдрич был в отпуске всего три недели назад, так что он щедро угощал их яркими сценами фильма, на который ходил.

 — Похоже, это та ещё вещь, — немного задумчиво сказал Коротышка. — Мы с братом каждую субботу ездили в кино аж в Бозман, даже если там по несколько недель показывали один и тот же фильм, — он постучал по виску указательным пальцем. — Я знал их буквально наизусть. Спорим, что я мог бы научить парней, как это делается, и мы могли бы разыграть их.

Элдрич усмехнулся.

 — Вот это было бы зрелище.

 — А вы как думаете, сэр? — спросил Коротышка, одарив Хакса яркой улыбкой. — Что-то вроде небольшого любительского театра.

Хакс, позабавленный такими разговорами, сделал глоток воды.

 — Кого можно убедить сыграть героиню?

 — Я сказал бы, что Уэксли неплохо смотрится в платье, — рассмеялся Коротышка, а затем заговорщически понизил голос. — Хотя я бы отдал свою недельную зарплату, чтобы увидеть Бена в одном таком платьице, если, конечно, найдется подходящее. Он больше кого-либо на аэродроме.

Образ, возникший в голове Хакса, был просто возмутительным, и, несомненно, молчаливый Соло никогда бы не позволил проделать с собой такой фарс.

 — Для начала я бы все-таки попробовал Уэксли, — сказал он.

Коротышка сверкнул ухмылкой и вернулся к остаткам своей порции.

Хакс откусил еще пару кусочков курицы, тщательно и долго прожевывая её, прежде чем проглотить. Отодвинув свою пустую тарелку, он пожелал Коротышке и Элдричу хорошего вечера и встал. Это была на редкость ясная ночь, и Хакс жаждал прогуляться перед сном.

Его путь освещала растущая луна, когда он, выйдя из столовой, направился в сторону госпиталя. После захода солнца, там было особенно тихо. Несмотря на то, что ночью работали дежурные медсестры, никого вокруг не было, никто не гулял возле здания, и Хакс мог наслаждаться одиночеством.

Ранее в этот же день он зашел на чашечку чая к Фазме. Как и обещал, Хакс регулярно навещал её и делился рассказами об Америке, которые рассказывали ему его пилоты. Казалось, Фазма считала необычную культуру колоний увлекательной, часто упоминая, как бы она хотела побывать в описанных Хаксом местах. Такие рассказы подкрепляли также и его собственный интерес. Раньше у него никогда не возникало желание отправиться туда в путешествие, но теперь Хакс мог себе представить, как он едет в Нью-Йорк или даже в далекую Калифорнию. Возможно, когда закончится война.

Однако этот конец не казался скорым: пока эскадрилья продолжала каждый день налетать на немецкие аэродромы и бомбить сооружения во Франции, новости о продвижении Гитлера на Востоке неуклонно ухудшались. Хакс ценил возможность увидеть действия собственными глазами, но он никогда не забывал жестокую реальность войны. Люди умирали каждый день, как на земле, так и в воздухе. Цена его ежедневных полетов была орошена кровью других.

Хакс на мгновение задержался в тени здания госпиталя, чтобы зажечь сигарету. Дым наполнил его легкие ощущением покалывания, которое его успокаивало. Держа одну руку в кармане, он легким шагом пошел по траве, на этот раз в сторону ангара.

Когда он добрался туда, там не было никого, даже Бена Соло, который, как он предполагал, все еще находился где-то рядом после ужина. Возможно, он нарушил свою привычку; в конце концов, Хакс не гулял здесь в такое время уже почти две недели. Не то, чтобы Бен приходил сюда, чтобы подождать Хакса. Он искал тишину и спокойствие.

Хакс подошел к краю здания и, прислонившись к стене, втянул носом прохладный ночной воздух. Он пах свежескошенной травой и вездесущим едким запахом бензина и выхлопных газов. Они были знакомыми и бодрящими, даже родными. Хаксу казалось, что на аэродромах он провел больше времени, чем в любом другом месте, начиная с отцовского поместья и заканчивая залами Оксфорда. Хакс знал, что даже когда война закончится, он не уйдет в отставку. Он будет летать до тех пор, пока не станет сил, и тогда, если все будет хорошо, ему дадут консультативную или командную должность. Хакс не стремился к такому высокому званию, как вице-маршал авиации, но он намеревался остаться частью ВВС Его Величества, пока его окончательно не посадят на землю.

Грохот проклятий изнутри вырвал его из потока мыслей. Любопытство взяло верх, и Хакс отошел от стены и зашел за угол, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. В нескольких шагах от двери был отблеск света, который он раньше не заметил. Он был приглушен и полускрыт носом одного из самолётов. Его боковая панель была поднята, демонстрируя внутреннее действие машины и закрывая большую часть освещения. Хакс сделал несколько шагов ближе, пока не увидел стоящего на лестнице мужчину, который что-то делал в самолете.

Бен Соло корпел над каким-то болтом под панелью, двумя руками пытаясь то ли закрутить его сильнее, то ли наоборот — раскрутить; Хакс не знал, что именно.

 — Ну давай же, ублюдок, — прорычал он, надавливая на гаечный ключ всем весом. Болт не сдвинулся с места. Явно раздраженный, Бен откинулся назад и убрал от лица волосы.

Хакс осторожно подошел, надеясь не напугать его, когда сказал:

 — Что ты пытаешься сделать?

Бен резко повернулся к нему. К счастью, он не подскочил от удивления. Хакс посчитал это небольшой победой. Он бы не хотел, чтобы тот упал с лестницы.

 — Я… — голос Бена треснул так, словно какое-то время его явно не использовали. Он прочистил горло. — Я пытаюсь настроить бензопровод. Но этот проклятый болт никак не поддается и мешает мне это сделать, — он указал на гаечный ключ, который все еще был на болте. — Какой-то идиот его слишком сильно затянул.

Хакс в недоумении поднял взгляд на сложную путаницу механики.

 — Может быть, ты попробуешь это завтра со своим наземным экипажем, — предложил он.

Бен презрительно посмотрел на болт.

 — Возможно. Мне просто нужно… — он снова схватил ручку гаечного ключа и снова всем весом надавил на неё. На нем отсутствовала форменная крутка, он был в простой белой майке, и Хакс видел, как вздувались на его руках вены от напряжения. С последним толчком Бен издал низкое, глубокое рычание, и болт наконец поддался. — Ха! — победно воскликнул он. Повернув болт еще на несколько оборотов, Бен открутил его уже пальцами и, чтобы не потерять, засунул в карман.

 — Что даст твоя корректировка топливной линии? — поинтересовался Хакс, наклоняясь, чтобы лучше взглянуть на то, что делал Бен.

 — Немного уменьшит потребление топлива, — ответил Бен. — Должно дать еще пару минут в воздухе.

Брови Хакса удивленно поднялись.

 — Так много?

 — Ну, одна или две минуты, — он возился с внутренними механизмами, — полагаю, могут повлиять на драку.

 — Думаю, да, — согласился Хакс. — Ты сделал это на всех самолетах?

 — Нет, — сказал Бен, все еще сосредоточенный на своей задаче. — Только на тех, что стоят здесь. И на своем. Но могу сделать и на остальных, — он коротко взглянул на Хакса, — если хотите.

Если бы это спросил у Хакса один из техников или механиков, он бы с готовностью согласился, но Бен не должен выполнять такие задачи.

 — Ты можешь порекомендовать это Тэниссону. Это его прерогатива.

Бен отстранился, выглядя довольным тем, что сделал.

 — Я поговорю с ним завтра.

Он вынул болт из кармана и вернул его на прежнее место. Гаечным ключом он закрутил его, но не, как предположил Хакс, слишком туго. Неторопливо спустившись по лестнице, Бен кинул ключ обратно в металлический ящик для инструментов, стоящий у подножия. Схватив висящую на ручке ящика, запачканную маслом тряпку и вытерев пальцы, он медленно повернулся к Хаксу.

Хакс почувствовал, как бухнулся вниз его желудок под этим выжидающим взглядом.

 — Ты проводишь здесь много времени, верно?

 — Полагаю, да, — сказал Бен, пожав одним плечом.

 — Наземная команда не против твоего присутствия?

Он покачал головой.

 — Они ничего не говорят.

 — Что ж, уже хорошо, — сказал Хакс. Говорить об этом было больше нечего, поэтому на какое-то время между ними воцарилось молчание, хотя и не особо комфортное. Хакс должен был нарушить его. — А ты не можешь, эм, показать мне, что именно ты сделал с бензопроводом?

Бен удивленно моргнул, словно переваривая просьбу, но потом молвил:

 — Конечно, — он кивнул головой в сторону лестницы. — Залезайте.

Хакс быстро снял китель и бросил его на соседний стол, не желая запачкать его маслом. Прежде чем ступить на лестницу, он подкатал рукава рубашки. Лестница была достаточно прочна для одного человека, но, когда Бен последовал за Хаксом, она жалобно скрипнула под его весом. Ступени были слишком узкими, чтобы двое могли одновременно находиться на одном уровне, так что он остановился ниже Хакса. Они стояли близко друг к другу, Бен почти прижимался к его спине.

 — Что вы знаете о системе подачи топлива? — спросил он. Хакс почувствовал гул его голоса в груди.

 — Не много, — ответил он, впервые смутившись за свое невежество.

 — Тогда начнем с основ, — сказал Бен. Указывая на различные элементы, он начал объяснять, как они взаимодействуют друг с другом, запуская самолет. Пока Бен говорил, лабиринт металла и трубок стал менее загадочным, хотя Хакс знал, что он никогда не сможет работать со всем этим так, как сам Соло.

Он привык к низкой каденции голоса Бена, находя его странно успокаивающим. Несмотря на холод в воздухе, Хаксу было довольно тепло. Указывая на разные части двигателя и выхлопных труб, Бен почти обнимал Хакса. Хакс резко осознал это, его кожа кипела от каждого легкого, хотя и короткого, прикосновения руки Бена на его плече.

 — Таким образом, изменение в топливной линии сделает потребление топлива более рациональным, — заключил Бен.

 — Увлекательно, — сказал Хакс. Он и это имел в виду.

 — Да. Как и все, что касается самолетов, — вздохнул тот, теплая волна воздуха лизнула заднюю часть шеи Хакса.

По позвоночнику пробежался приятный холодок. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как кто-то был так близко к нему. Хаксу захотелось остаться так еще немного и насладиться близостью тепла Бена, но именно этот импульс и дал понять, что самое время идти.

 — Спасибо, что показал мне, — сказал он, возможно, тише, чем ожидал.

 — В любое время, — Бен дал бензопроводу последнюю, почти нежную ласку, прежде чем опустил руку. Хакс чуть не подпрыгнул, когда чужие пальцы задели его ладонь.

Бен спустился по лестнице, позволив Хаксу последовать за собой. На земле они уже были практически одного роста, их взгляды пересеклись.

 — Ты на сегодня закончил? — спросил Хакс. — Составишь мне компанию на прогулке к казармам?

Бен кивнул. Он подошел к лампе, в свете которой работал, и щелкнул выключателем. Ангар погрузился во тьму. Хакс подождал, когда его глаза привыкнут к лунному свету, едва проникающему вовнутрь.

 — Черт, — пробормотал он. — Я не вижу мой китель.

Послышался шорох ткани, а затем:

 — Вот.

Хакс слепо вытянул вперед руку, пока не почувствовал шерсть кителя. Он взял его у Бена и поблагодарил.

 — Интересно, я доберусь до выхода живым? — спросил Хакс.

 — Может быть, — сказал Бен, немного смеясь. — Просто дайте мне… — его рука взяла запястье Хакса. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, ведя его за собой. К счастью, по дороге к выходу из ангара они ни на что не наткнулись. Лишь добравшись до выхода, Бен выпустил руку Хакса, хотя Хакс все еще чувствовал то место, где тот держал его.

Возвращаясь к казармам, Хакс взял на себя инициативу провожатого. Он шел в неспешном темпе, его шаги совпадали с шагами Бена. Это напомнило ему об их синхронности в полете.

 — Вероятно, в ближайшее время у нас не будет много свободного времени, — начал Хакс, — но если оно появится, я бы хотел снова полетать с тобой.

Бен все так же смотрел вперед, но Хакс услышал его резкий вдох.

 — Как мы это делали раньше?

 — Да. Это было замечательное выступление в тандеме.

 — М-м-м.

Хакс взглянул на него.

 — Разве ты не так думаешь?

 — Да, — сказал Бен. — То есть, да, я согласен с вами. Это было… хорошо. Нам было хорошо вместе.

 — Полагаю, мы поставили бы впечатляющее шоу, если бы у нас была возможность летать для аудитории.

 — Вы бы хотели этого? — спросил Бен.

Хакс ответил всерьез:

 — Думаю, хотел бы.

Бен оставил его ответ без комментариев, а Хакс ничего на это не сказал. Они шли тихо, но дружно. Когда они добрались до казарм, Хакс открыл дверь, чтобы пропустить Бена вперед. Сам же последовал за ним. Они остановились у подножия лестницы.

 — Еще раз спасибо за урок, Бен, — молвил Хакс. — Доброй ночи.

Бен пристально посмотрел на него.

 — Сэр.

 — Хакс, — сказал он. Он не часто переходил на неформальность, но в тот момент, после всех тех недель, когда они узнавали друг друга, это казалось уместным. — Можешь называть меня Хаксом.

Кадык Бена дернулся, когда он сглотнул.

 — Тогда спокойной ночи, Хакс.

***

Начало октября порадовало необыкновенно ясным днем, солнце сверкало на кабинах самолетов эскадрильи, когда они летели над квадратными полями и узкими дорогами, бегущими к Уолкастлу. У них была еще одна успешная вылазка к Франции, третья за много дней. С тех пор, как неделю назад их допустили к полетам с бомбардировщиками, они услышали новости о нарушении сообщения немецких поездов и потери их бойцов в результате взрывов. Эскадрилья праздновала это кружкой нормированного пива так часто, как только им разрешалось.

И хотя немцы подорвали в ответ пару британских сооружений, Уолкастл все еще не был их целью. Несмотря на это, персонал ежедневно проводил учения в случае налета, рассеиваясь от основных зданий в уложенные мешками с песком окопы, вырытые в стратегических местах на всем аэродроме. Каждому был выдан тяжелый металлический шлем, который они должны были постоянно носить, но Хакс не мог вообразить себе ни одного пилота, который бы согласился носить его регулярно; у них и без того было достаточно снаряжения. Собственный шлем Хакса, нетронутый неделями, висел на гвоздях, прибитых к двери в его комнате. Однако медсестры и радиооператоры гораздо охотнее носили его. Хакс как-то оказался в одном окопе с Рей, которой для того, чтобы шлем не сваливался неё, пришлось использовать на нем подбородок; шлем был слишком велик для неё. Хакс нашел это странно милым.

Вообще видел он её не часто, но накануне Хакс нашел Рей сидящей на ступеньках позади командного центра. Она сидела, поджав ноги, и в руках держала кусок помятой бумаги. Её обычное яркое выражение лица отсутствовало, его заменил печальный взгляд и красные глаза. Хакс осторожно подошел к ней, зная, что, скорее всего, не его дело вмешиваться в личный момент, но он обнаружил, что его беспокоит её благополучие.

 — Мисс Рей, — сказал он, — с вами все в порядке?

 — О, командир Хакс, — воскликнула она, поднимая на него удивленный взгляд. — Я вас не заметила, — она вытерла щеки, немного шмыгнув носом.

Хакс вынул из кармана свой носовой платок и предложил его ей.

 — Не хочу вмешиваться, но я думал, что вам нездоровится. Могу ли я что-то сделать?

 — Спасибо, — сказала Рей, взяв носовой платок и промокнув уголки глаз, — но нет. Это всего лишь мимолетная меланхолия.

Хакс бросил взгляд на бумагу, которую она держала. Это было письмо, написанное наклонным быстрым кривым почерком, а на ступеньке рядом с ней лежал, казалось, стандартный военный конверт регулярной армии. Сердце Хакса сжалось. Он вспомнил, что у неё на фронте был друг, и было очень возможно, что его убили.

 — Плохие новости? — спросил Хакс.

Взгляд Рей упал на письмо.

 — О, нет, слава Богу. Я просто… Ну, я, как правило, плачу, когда получаю от него письмо. От Финна, — на её щеках зажегся румянец. — У него определенная манера писать.

Хакс улыбнулся, узнавая знакомый эффект любовного письма.

 — Значит, он здоров?

 — Да, здоров, — сказала она. — Его подразделение сейчас находится в Италии. Он говорит, что там солнечно и тепло, и он хотел бы когда-нибудь отвезти меня туда.

 — Это прекрасное место для медового месяца, — озорно молвил Хакс. Он ожидал жаркого румянца или нежной улыбки, но лицо Рей опечалилось. Хакс немного растерялся. — Я вовсе не хотел ни на что такое намекать. Я, конечно, мог понять все не так.

 — Нет-нет, вы все верно поняли, — перебила его Рей, снова просветлев. — Я очень хочу выйти за него замуж, но это… невозможно.

 — О, — вздохнул Хакс. Он не был уверен, что такого еще сказать, не вникая в её личную жизнь. Это не его дело.

Рей вздохнула, сложив письмо и положив его на колени.

 — Это несправедливо, конечно. Он хороший парень, наверное, лучший из тех, кого я знаю. Моей матери и отцу он нравился, они знали его еще с детства. Мы вместе выросли в Лондоне и не в самом роскошном районе. Но он… — она заколебалась, теребя большим и указательным пальцем уголок письма. — Его цвет кожи. Мы просто не можем пожениться.

Сочувствие болезненно сжало грудь Хакса.

 — Ах, понятно, — медленно и размеренно сказал он. — Ты права. Это несправедливо.

Рей подняла на него взгляд, слегка приподняв брови.

 — Вы не… осуждаете?

 — Нет, — покачал головой Хакс. — Я кое-что знаю о том, как это влюбиться в того, с кем не можешь быть. Это никогда не бывает легко или справедливо.

 — Мне жаль, — сказала Рей, вяло улыбнувшись, — что вам тоже пришлось столкнуться с таким.

Хакс склонил голову.

 — Моя ситуация — _была_  — не совсем такая же, — молвил он, — но если вам нужен кто-нибудь, с кем вы могли бы поговорить об этом, я был бы рад выслушать.

 — Спасибо, сэр. Вы очень добры, — подняв платок с колен, она протянула его ему. Поднявшись на ноги, Хакс засунул его обратно в карман. — Полагаю, мне уже нужно возвращаться к работе.

 — Конечно, — сказал Хакс, отступая на шаг. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете остаток дня, мисс Рей.

 — Вы тоже, сэр.

На какое-то время он задержался там, где она оставила его, её меланхолия пробралась в его грудь и застряла меж ребрами. Хакс редко позволял себе зацикливаться на неудачных реалиях его сердца для тех, кого оно выбирало, но были и те короткие моменты, когда избранное им одиночество пожирало его изнутри. И он никак не мог успокоится, зная, что Рей страдает так же, как и он, сдерживаемая обществом, которое отвергало всех, кто не вписывался в его аккуратные рамки домашних хозяйств и детей, мужей и жен. Они злили его, но все же ради того, чтобы летать, он заставил себя подходить под этот шаблон, шаблон образцового солдата.

Хакс мог бы выбрать другой путь, возможно, остаться в Оксфорде и жить академической жизнью, где его не будут так тщательно рассматривать. Ричард, тридцатилетний мужчина, с которым у него была связь в последний год обучения, до сих пор жил в квартире в городе с каруселью все более молодых соседей по квартире. Если кто и замечал, что вторая спальня использовалась в качестве офиса, никто ничего не говорил. Но Хакс не хотел такой жизни, даже если она и означала возможность иметь любовников или, с большим риском, сохранить их.

Шипящий треск радио вернул его внимание к кабине «Харрикейна». По нему он услышал, как По сказал:

 — Сэр, подходим к базе. Предупредите там?

 — Да, конечно, — ответил Хакс, поспешно переключаясь на соответствующую частоту. Он приветствовал контроль Уолкастла и был рад услышать на другом конце линии голос Рей.

 — Для вашего приземления все свободно, сэр, — жизнерадостно сказала она. — С возвращением, 363-я.

Когда они приземлились и отправились обратно в Третий ангар, улыбок и ликований не было, их заменили скучные выражения лиц и зевота от Уэксли. «Орлы» лениво снимали шлемы и расстегивали молнию на куртках, разбредаясь в сторону залы совещаний или казарм.

 — Что за черт со всеми вами? — возмутился Хакс, прежде чем они смогли отойти слишком далеко. К нему обратилось несколько удивленных взоров, но большинство осталось непринужденными. Хакс нахмурился. — Вы уже устали от этих рейсов?

Мимолетные «ну, да» было быстро перекрыто «нет, сэр, просто…»

 — Просто что? — резко оборвал Хакс.

Подошел По.

 — Я думаю, парни пытаются сказать, сэр, что становится немного скучно. Мы просто летаем по тем же старым маршрутам, и никто не видит никаких действий.

 — Вообще-то наши маршруты не совпадают, — остро сказал Хакс. — Они не будут бомбить одни и те же цели день за днем.

 — Не технически, сэр, но…

Хакс поднял руку, призывая его к молчанию.

 — Да, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать. Ты хочешь хороший бой, — со вздохом он стянул свой шлем, приглаживая свободной рукой помятые волосы. Не желая, чтобы подполковник сомневался в их компетентности, Хаксу пришлось признать, что ему тоже стало скучно летать с бомбардировщиками. — Хорошо, — наконец сказал он, — сегодня я поговорю с командиром крыла.

 — Это было бы круто, сэр, — усмехнулся Стриклэнд.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Действительно. Спасибо за хороший полет, господа. Вы свободны.

Он нашел Сноука в его кабинете, как всегда склонившемся над бумагами. Он коротко окликнул Хакса, когда тот постучал.

 — Что привело вас сюда, Хакс? — спросил он, трижды щелкнув кнопкой авторучки по стопке бумаг на столе.

 — Просьба, сэр, — ответил Хакс. — От моих парней.

Сноук удивленно изогнул голую бровь.

 — В самом деле? И что же они хотят от меня?

 — Ну, — начал Хакс, складывая руки за спиной, — они хорошо справились с ежедневными вылазками с эскадрильями бомбардировщиками, но они начинают беспокоиться. 129-я и 222-я уже принимала участие в сражениях, а мы до сих пор нет. Им нужна возможность проявить себя настоящими бойцами. Я надеялся, что в ближайшие дни мы сможем перебрать на себя некоторые обязанности в таких рейдах.

 — Хм, — вздохнул Сноук, откладывая ручку и сплетая пальцы под подбородком. — Думаете, они готовы к такому заданию?

 — Уверен в этом. Они многого добились с тех пор, как прибыли сюда. Они настолько готовы, насколько и должны были быть, сэр, — он сделал паузу, колеблясь, но все же добавил: — дайте им шанс. Они его заслуживают.

Сноук медленно моргнул.

 — Что ж. Я доверяю вам, как хорошему судье, судившему их готовность. Я занесу их в строй.

 — Спасибо, сэр. Мы вас не разочаруем.

 — Я верю, что так оно и будет, — сказал Сноук. Он поднял руку ко рту и намочил большой палец, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. — Это все?

 — Да, сэр, — отсалютовал Хакс. — Хорошего дня.

Он ушел из командного центра, чувствуя себя намного легче и надеясь передать хорошие новости своим пилотам, направился прямиком в зал для совещаний. Тот был практически пустым, когда пришел Хакс, в центре в самом разгаре игры в карты сидела группа из трех человек. Они подняли взгляд на только что вошедшего Хакса.

 — Играете в покер, сэр? — спросил как всегда веселый Коротышка Путнам. Он с улыбкой поднял карты.

 — Давайте, — сказал Хакс.

По, который сидел слева от Коротышки, притянул стул в круг.

 — Присаживайтесь, сэр.

Хакс уселся и взглянул на банк, лежащий в центре стола. В нем находилась парочка монет, билеты на рацион, шоколадные конфеты и сигареты.

 — Закончите эту партию, я присоединюсь к следующей, — молвил он.

 — Правильно, — сказал Тейлор. — Я только что увеличил ставку, По. Что у тебя?

 — Уровнял, — ответил По, положив четверть плитки шоколада. — Коротышка?

Путнам скривился и сбросил карты.

 — Фолд.

По усмехнулся и аккуратной дугой разложил свои карты, последний значительно цокнул.

 — Посмотрите на них и заплачьте. Просто блеск бриллиантов.

Тейлор показал указательным пальцем на свои карты.

 — Ну, черт возьми, — он положил их. — Две пары.

 — Ха! — воскликнул По, потянув банк на свою сторону стола. — Я же говорил, что это будет моя партия.

 — Да, да, — пренебрежительно сказал Коротышка. Он пособирал карты и снова перетасовал их. Они были уже хорошо изношены, некоторые углы показывали их истинный возраст. Если игроки привыкли ко всем этим складкам и трещинам и уже не замечали их, то новичку можно было бы легко запомнить их и в следствии мухлевать, но Хакс был не такой. У него не было причин этого делать, и он никогда не был особенно хорош впервые что-то начинать.

Коротышка ловко раздал карты по две, бросив через стол и Хаксу. Он взял их: пиковые туз и бубновая двойка. Не многообещающее начало.

По положил в малый блайнд две сигареты, Хакс, последовав его примеру, достал свой серебряный портсигар. Он понял, что сильно раскошеливаться ему особо не чем, но этого ему должно хватить, чтобы, если остаться в игре, выиграть. Как только все ставки были сделаны, Коротышка положил флоп, и игра началась.

 — Итак, сэр, — начал Тейлор, пока все рассматривали свои карты и обдумывали следующие ходы, — есть какие-нибудь слушки о еще одном полете сегодня?

 — Об этом я точно не знаю, — сказал Хакс, вытащив пиковую десятку из общей колоды карт. — Хотя пару минут назад у меня был разговор с командиром крыла.

По поднял брови.

 — О смене назначения?

 — Именно о нем. Нас должны ввести в ротацию.

 — Ну и отлично! — воскликнул Коротышка, хлопнув рукой по столу и бросая в банк монеты. — Чертовски здорово слышать это. Думаете, мы начнем уже завтра?

 — Это зависит от распоряжений Истребительного командования, — ответил Хакс, — но я тоже надеюсь на это.

 — Восхитительно, — сказал Тейлор. — Давно пора. Позвольте заметить, сэр.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Я не против. Я придерживаюсь этого же мнения. К тому же я давно уже считал, что вы все готовы.

 — Рад это слышать, сэр, — сказал По. — Я обязательно передам новости остальным парням. Они будут с нетерпением ждать завтра.

 — Не сомневаюсь.

Хакс ожидал, что он сделает следующую ставку, но По многозначительно положил свои карты.

 — Фолд, — молвил он.

Хакс вынул еще три сигареты.

 — В эту игру вы играли дома? — поинтересовался он.

 — Я играл, — сказал Коротышка, назвав ставку Хакса. — С моими братьями. Старший, Хаммонд, научил меня. Он тоже чертовски хорошо играл. После занятий в школе он частенько чистил карманы нашим друзьям, — Путнам рассмеялся. — А как насчет вас, сэр?

 — Я научился в университете, — сказал Хакс. — Один друг, который какое-то время прожил в Америке, привез эту игру с собой. Так что это вовсе не то, чему я научился в гостиной моей матери.

 — А для чего же тогда нужна эта гостиная? — спросил Тейлор. — У вас же не может быть целая комната только для рисования картин, верно?

 — Это помещение для приема гостей, — возразил Хакс. — Неужели вы никогда не слышали об этом раньше?

Тейлор пожал плечами.

 — Конечно, нет, сэр. У моей мамы такого не было. У нас была гостиная с радиоприемником и диваном, но специальной комнаты для гостей нет. Или комната для рисования и есть гостиная?

 — Не совсем, — Хакс снова взглянул на свои карты, пытаясь решить, есть ли у его одной пары шанс взять банк, а затем вернулся к Тейлору. — Какой у тебя был дом?

 — Та ничего особенного, — сказал Тейлор. — Гостиная, как я и говорил, спальня для мамы и папы и еще одна для меня и моих братьев. Большая кухня. Как раз, чтобы накормить трех растущих мальчуганов.

Хакс попытался представить трех молодых людей, делящих одну спальню. У него была собственная комната с большой кроватью с балдахином; до него она принадлежала нескольким поколениям Хаксов. В поместье было семь других спален, в том числе и частные резиденции для его матери и отца, а также несколько кабинетов, формальная столовая, открытые кухни и конюшня для множества лошадей отца.

 — Звучит довольно очаровательно, — признался Хакс.

Тейлор рассмеялся.

 — Я бы так не сказал, сэр, но это же дом, — он осмотрел стол. — Вы, парни, готовы?

Сначала карты положил По. У него было две пары. К сожалению, у Хакса была только одна. Тейлор показал козырного туза, но именно Коротышка был тем, кто разложил на столе карты от шести до десяти. Он с ухмылкой взял банк.

Хакс выругался.

 — Боюсь, на этом моя игра заканчивается, — он открыл свой пустой портсигар. — Мне нечего предложить.

По достал несколько сигарет и немного мелочи.

 — Я одолжу вам, — его глаза блеснули озорством. — Если сегодня вечером вы отдадите мне вашу порцию вина.

 — Это серьезная сделка, — ответил Хакс, потирая подбородок. И хотя вино, которое они пили за ужином, было не очень хорошим, он был рад и такому. Однако он обнаружил, что ему все это нравится, и он был еще не готов отказаться от игры. Хакс протянул руку По. — Очень хорошо. По рукам.

По передал ему ставку, и Хакс положил её перед собой. Потом Тейлор разобрался со своей, и они продолжили.

Так прошел час, а затем и второй. Хакс выиграл и потерял немного своих «денег», но в итоге у него оказалось достаточное количество сигарет для вечерних прогулок, малость мелочи, которой хватит, чтобы купить кружку пива, и две плитки шоколада. Он редко ел сладкое, но сейчас Хакс был вполне доволен своими трофеями, так что открыл одну плитку и съел парочку кусочков. Остальной он поделился со всеми. Они как раз хотели начать еще одну партию, когда дверь с громким хлопком отворилась, и на пороге показался сержант Митака, его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась.

Забыв о картах, Хакс поднялся.

 — Митака. Что случилось?

 — Приказ командира крыла, сэр, — задыхаясь, проговорил он. — Боевой полет над побережными авиабазами.

 — Это призыв, ребята! — крикнул Коротышка. — Давайте в небо!

Резким окликом Хакс послал Митаку в казарму найти других пилотов. Сам он взял Тейлора, Коротышку и По и направился к ангару. Пока Хакс туда бежал, он корил себя за то, что не требовал от своих пилотов держаться какого-то одного места. Его бывшая эскадрилья большую часть дня проводила в зале совещаний. И хотя там особо не было, чем заняться, они все равно оставались, готовые к вылету в любое мгновение. Хаксу нужно будет проследить, чтобы 363-я начала делать то же самое. Если их внезапно вызовут на задание, они должны будут быть полностью готовыми к его выполнению.

Когда они добрались до ангара, три самолета эскадрильи уже разогревались, а возле них сновал Таниссон с несколькими другими членами наземной бригады. Несмотря на то, что большинство прогонов они делали по утрам и вечерам, экипаж всегда держал самолеты в тепле. Увидев Хакса, Тэниссон подошел к нему.

 — Вам понадобятся остальные соколы, сэр? — спросил он.

Хакс утвердительно кивнул, хлопнув его по плечу. Тэниссон поспешил собрать остальных членов команды.

Пилоты были недалеко, их группа быстро бежала по траве к самолетам и Хаксу. Они, в спешке натягивая парашюты и шлемы, карабкались на свои самолеты.

 — Какой приказ, сэр? — спросил Стриклэнд.

 — Мы получим координаты в воздухе, — ответил Хакс. — Сначала нам нужно взлететь. Сейчас же!

Стриклэнд проворно отсалютовал ему и, махнув другим следовать его примеру, отправился к своей машине.

Хакс подсчитал каждого пилота, прошедшего мимо него, увидев всех, кроме одного.

 — Где Соло? — потребовал он от Мельцы, которому приказал на эту миссию остаться на земле. Обычно Хакс бы, после выговора, велел ему не брать участие в задании, но сейчас Бен был нужен ему в воздухе. Он был одним из лучших летчиков.

 — Я здесь, сэр, — сказал Бен, выбегая из ангара в полной обмундировке.

 — Иди к своему самолету, — рявкнул Хакс. — Бегом.

Бен исчез в мгновение ока, поспешив к своему самолету, который стоял рядом с самолетом По, возле Хакса.

 — Мельца, — сказал Хакс. — Иди в командный центр и слушай рацию. Мисс Рей тебе разрешит, — он подтолкнул молодого человека в этом направлении, прежде чем залез в кабину своего самолета. Спустя четыре минуты он уже взлетал в небо.

На восьми тысячах футов появились тонкие, рассыпчатые облачка, которые никак не могли заслонить голубизну небес. Хакс взял восточный курс, спрашивая у управления Уолкастла координаты намеченного аэродрома. Он тотчас же получил их. Они были привязаны к северной истребительной базе, которая находилась слишком близко к городу, чтобы её можно было бомбить. Единственный способ уменьшить количество действующих бойцов — стрелять в них с неба.

 — Итак, джентльмены, — сказал Хакс по радио. — Все должно происходить именно так, как я описываю. Если мы хотим привлечь к нам немцев, никаких отклонений от протокола быть не должно. Как только они нас заметят, можете летать, как вам вздумается, _как вас учили_ , но до этого вы должны поступать так, как я говорю, — он сделал паузу, ожидая подтверждения по радио, но Хакс не предвидел, что тут же одновременно услышит больше одного голоса. Так что он продолжил: — Поведет Красный Лидер. Мы спустимся к аэродрому, выпустим пару пуль, а затем поднимемся. Через две минуты по той же схеме последует Синий. Наша цель — не попасть в самолет на земле, а заставить его последовать к нам. Если хотите, можете стрелять по зданиям. Просто заманите их в небо. Если они не поднимутся после двух заходов, в дело вступит Желтый. Если пройдем мы все, а они не отреагируют, уходим. Иногда такая тактика не срабатывает. Однако будем надеяться, что на этот раз все получится, — Хакс кинул взгляд на гироскоп, проверив курс. — Будьте готовы, когда приблизимся.

Им навстречу дул легкий ветер, несколько замедляющий их скорость и волнующий под ними воду Ла-Манша. На такой полет потребуется больше топлива, так что им необходимо будет просчитать, сколько бензина уйдет во время боя. Хакс задался вопросом, сможет ли небольшая корректировка бензопровода Бена Соло дать ему эти дополнительные две минуты.

Напряжение тугим узлом скрутилось в животе Хакса, когда они приблизились к береговой линии. Прошло уже больше месяца с тех пор, как он в последний раз был в воздушном бою, поэтому он беспокоился, что его ловкость несколько затупилась. Набег был довольно обычным заданием, но была вероятность того, что эскадрилья попадет в такую неразбериху, из которой один или двое из них не выберутся. И хотя это было маловероятно, но с таким небольшим практическим опытом риск существовал для них всех. Однако Хакс отбросил страх. Когда дело доходило до боя, нужно было сосредоточиться лишь на одном: сохранить себя и своего ведомого. Пока они не вернутся в Уолкастл, для него это главная задача.

 — Осталось двадцать миль, — сказал он. — Мы спустимся на две тысячи футов и останемся на этой высоте до тех пор, пока не двинется Красный. Лидеры, это понятно?

 — Да, сэр, — пришло три ответа.

 — Тогда за работу.

Все чувства Хакса обострились и нацелились на аэродром перед ним, когда он и его пилоты начали снижение. Дома и извилистые дороги внизу были уже не крошечными точками и линиями, но обрели ясные очертания. Несколько человек на поле, когда они пролетали, подняли на них взгляд, и Хакс увидел их лица.

 — Орудия наготове, — сказал он, щелкая курок. Аэродром вошел в поле зрения; между зданиями и припаркованными самолетами сновало много людей. Хакс сглотнул, приготовился и выкрикнул: — Огонь.

Разряжая магазины, заревели пулеметы. Пули градом сыпались на землю, попадая во что придется. Обстрел длился недолго: им нужно было сохранить свои боеприпасы, если они собираются стрелять в врагов в воздухе.

 — Поднимаемся и отходим, — приказал он. — Голубой, встаньте на место.

Хакс поднял свой самолет на две тысячи футов и начал медленный круг над вражеским аэродромом. С этой высоты он мог видеть, как Синий пошел на атаку, а немцы начали реагировать. Единственного варианта для возмездия, зенитного оружия, которого он мог бы заметить, у них не было. Большую часть действий на земле Хаксу разглядеть не удалось, но, прищурившись на линию самолетов, мелькнувшую под ним, он заметил, как парочка из них ринулась к взлетной полосе. Он зловеще усмехнулся.

 — Желтый, — позвал Хакс, — приготовьтесь. У нас есть добровольцы, и нам нужно, чтобы они присоединились к нам.

 — Они летят в ловушку, — сказал Кроу. — Они должны это знать. Ведь они могут подсчитать, сколько нас здесь. А мы просто ждем их.

 — То, что мы делаем вполне естественно, — сказал Хакс. — И они тоже. Они знают риски, — он слегка наклонился на левый бок. — Давайте их любезно поприветствуем, да?

Немцы взлетели парами, поднимаясь в небо со следами темного выхлопа. Они не потрудились сформироваться, вместо этого они разошлись и рассеялись по целям 363-й.

 — У вас полная свобода действий, джентльмены, — резко молвил Хакс. — Но помните тренировки.

Один из пилотов дал волю восторгу, когда они вступили в бой. Хакс повернулся, чтобы проследить за «Мессершмиттом», который пролетел мимо него и поднялся на б _о_ льшую высоту. Он знал, что его заманивают, но он повелся и последовал за ним. Немец лавировал, поворачиваясь то на левый, то на правый борт, ни на секунду не держась прямого полета. Никто не был настолько глуп, чтобы так делать; если бы вы летели по прямой линии, вас бы очень быстро сбили. Хакс сделал все возможное, чтобы держаться его хвоста, открыв дроссель для увеличения мощности двигателя своего «Харрикейна». Тот в ответ зарычал, и Хакс сократил расстояние на сто футов, входя в диапазон стрельбы. Он нажал на курок.

«Мессершмитт» тут же нырнул в крутой штопор, пытаясь уклониться от пуль. Хакс последовал на ним. У него осталось всего несколько секунд до того, как закончатся боеприпасы, но он продолжал стрелять. Когда пустые пулеметы заглохли, Хакс увидел, что руль направления немца разломился градом обломков. Хакс вздрогнул, когда кусок металла ударил по фонарю его кабины, оставив на стекле трещину. И хотя он отлетел в сторону, прежде чем б _о_ льшие обломки могли бы задеть его, он не переставал следить за поврежденным самолетом неприятеля. Пилот изо всех сил пытался управлять им без целого руля и хвоста, полного свинца.

 — Давай же, — прошептал Хакс. — Падай.

Он тут же умолк, заметив, как откинулся фонарь кабины, и из неё выпрыгнул пилот. Самолет продолжал свой путь, хотя он сразу же начал терять высоту, выходя из-под контроля. Открылся немецкий парашют, относя пилота в относительную безопасность, но Хакс не сводил глаз с покинутого «Мессершмитта». Он направлялся к земле, отдаляясь и становясь все меньше и меньше, пока не взорвался на побережье вспышкой пламени и грязи.

 — Вот это выстрел! — закричал По по радио, напомнив Хаксу, что он все еще был рядом с ним.

Хакс не удосужился поблагодарить его, вместо этого сказал:

 — Я пуст. Теперь поведешь ты, Дэмерон. Я послежу за твоей спиной, — он отлетел назад, позволив По занять свою позицию.

Небо впереди их кишело самолетами. Для большинства это выглядело бы хаосом, но Хакс мог разобрать эти узоры, осторожные дорожки, которыми следовали его пилоты, чтобы преследовать врага. Большинство пар — ведущий и его ведомый — сумело остаться вместе, следя друг за другом. Немцы были быстрыми и умными, но у «Орлов» было численное преимущество.

Одна пара приближалась к «Мессершмитту», заставляя его держаться того же курса и лететь прямо. Они загоняли его прямо под огонь другого бойца, который усеивал пулями его фюзеляж и продырявил кабину. Самолет лихо наклонился на правый борт, когда пилот внутри него скончался.

 — Я попал! — воскликнул Уильям Тейлор. — Я подбил его, черт возьми!

Хакс наблюдал, как он и остальные отлетели от падающего самолета и в одно мгновение снова исчезли из его поля зрения.

 — У меня тут один на прицеле, — сказал По, привлекая к себе внимание Хакса. — И я собираюсь подобраться к нему, — он двинулся вперед, наступая на немца, который только что перпендикулярно их полету пересек воздух. Его подход был гладким и идеально выровненным, но прежде чем По смог нацелиться, появился еще один «Харрикейн», подрезая его и стреляя с поразительно близкого расстояния. «Орел» был без сопровождения ведомого, и Хакс тут же его узнал.

За несколько секунд Бен Соло выстрелял все до железки в сторону «Мессершмитта», большая часть выпущенных патронов прошлась по передней части фюзеляжа. Из двигателя повалил черный дым, винт заглох и замер. Затаив дыхание, Хакс ждал, что будет, а затем в передней части самолета вспыхнуло пламя.

 — Вернись, Соло! — закричал Хакс. — Он взорвется.

Бен не колебался. Он выполнил аккуратный подъем в петлю и поворот. Он был уже далеко, когда «Мессершмитта» охватил огонь, и он начал распадаться в ливне красного и желтого цвета.

 — Они уходят, — сказал Уэксли. — Возвращаются на базу. Нам за ними, сэр?

 — У кого-то остались патроны? — спросил Хакс. Он получил несколько утвердительных ответов, но к тому моменту, когда они собрались, немцы были уже слишком далеко. — Ничего. Отпустим их. Мы сделали достаточно. Идемте домой.

В общей сложности им удалось сбить пять немецких самолетов. Те просто попали в руки Тейлора, Хакса и Соло, а также Льюиса и Брюстера Миллса. Радиоканал эскадрильи был заполнен болтовней, когда они пролетали над Ла-Маншем и приближались к Уолкастлу. Хакс мог только представить себе, что думали мисс Рей и другие радиооператоры, слыша двенадцать, поздравляющих друг друга с хорошо проделанной работой человек.

Их хорошее настроение поднялось еще больше, когда они приземлились и вылезли из самолетов. Братья Миллс впали в крепкие объятия, смеясь друг другу в уши. Тейлора и Соло окружили их товарищи, то и дело весело хлопая их по спинам и ероша волосы.

 — Поздравляю со сбитым самолетом, сэр, — сказал По Хаксу. Они немного отстали от других.

 — На самом деле это был не очень удачный выстрел, — ответил Хакс. — Пилот выжил. Но спасибо тебе, — он снял свою перчатку и протянул руку. По потряс её. — Самолет, который подбил Соло, был твоим.

По пожал плечами.

 — Может быть, но у меня будет еще шанс. Пацан отлично справился.

Хакс посмотрел в сторону Бена. Тот был на голову выше остальных пилотов, что делало его довольно заметным среди команды. Он снял свой шлем и широко улыбался. От этого вида в животе Хакса потеплело; Бен был красив, когда улыбался.

 — Он летал с большим мастерством, — сказал Хакс По, все еще не отрывая взгляд от Бена. — И грацией.

По положил руку на свое бедро.

 — Да, можно и так сказать. Он летает… красиво. Чего нельзя сказать о нас всех. Ну, возможно, кроме вас, сэр.

 — Нет, — возразил Хакс. — Меня учили быть практичным. Он учился изяществу для выступлений, а не для боя.

 — Но сегодня он доказал, что он тоже хороший пилот-истребитель, — подытожил По.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Да, он доказал это.

***

Тем вечером за ужином 363-ю встретили бурными аплодисментами. Известие об их успехе облетело весь аэродром, и даже самые маловерные британские летчики вынуждены были признать, что «Орлы» преуспели. Эскадрилья гордо заняла свои места, а Коротышка и Льюис, прежде чем сесть, отвесили забавные поклоны. Они только принялись за еду, как в столовую зашел командир крыла. Поскольку обычно на трапезах он не присутствовал, все присутствующие, увидев его, замолчали.

 — Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он низким грохочущим голосом. — Я не буду на долго задерживать ваш ужин. У меня есть объявление для 363-й эскадрильи. Точнее награда за впечатляюще проделанную работу сегодня в обед, — его тонкие, потрескавшиеся губы изогнулись в улыбке. — Сегодня вечером вы свободны. Если я хорошо помню, в городском актовом зале будут танцы. Уверен, что там найдется много девушек, которым нужен партнер. Ну, если, конечно, американцы танцуют.

Хакс встал прежде, чем кто-то из его ребят смог открыть рот, чтобы возразить, и сказал:

 — О, уверяю вас, они еще как танцуют. И мы будем рады сходить сегодня вечером в зал и доказать это.

Мужчины захлопали и закричали.

Сноук еще раз криво улыбнулся.

 — Очень хорошо. Транспорт будет через час.

Еда на тарелках была уничтожена в рекордные сроки, что дало им несколько минут на то, чтобы побриться и начистить ботинки, прежде чем отправиться в город. Даже Хакс справился быстрее, чем обычно, и ушел в казарму, чтобы расчесаться и как следует уложить волосы. Когда он пришел в свою комнату, Митака уже ждал его с кистью для униформы и чистой рубашкой.

Мужчины — чистые, умытые, пахнущие кремом для бритья — ровно в восемь часов стояли на улице подле накрытого брезентом грузовика. В его кузове для них всех стояли скамейки. Сначала залезли Брюстер и Стриклэнд, протягивая руки, чтобы помочь забраться остальным. Хакс позволил им поднять себя в грузовик и выбрал себе место между Мельцей и Гилбертом. Когда все были на борту, грузовик тронулся с места, спускаясь по переулку к городу Уолкастл, откуда и взял свое название аэродром.

В большинстве окон домов, мелькавших по дороге, было темно, но когда они приблизились к центру деревни, перед актовым залом на земле лежал большой квадрат света. Как только заглох двигатель грузовика, изнутри послышалась быстрая и энергичная музыка. Хакс почесал кончик носа, внезапно почувствовав острое желание выйти. И он явно был не один такой.

 — Я собираюсь схватить первую девушку, которую увижу, — заявил Уорд, потирая руки, — и не отпускать её до самой ночи.

 — Никто не захочет танцевать с тобой так долго, — усмехнулся Кроу. — У тебя две левые ноги.

Уорд скривил рожицу.

 — Иди к черту.

 — Да идите вы оба, — вмешался По, обнимая их за плечи. — Там разберетесь.

Хакс спрыгнул с грузовика, согнув колени, чтобы облегчить посадку на булыжники. За ним вылез последний пилот и последовал на звуки музыки. В зале было тепло и многолюдно, большинство присутствующих было в юбках. В дальнем конце комнаты появилась группа, состоявшая из десяти человек с бодрым лидером во главе. Там стоял небольшой стол с закусками и чашей с чем-то вроде пунша. Хакс даже не мог представить себе, сколько на него ушло сахара.

 — Ну, привет, — сказала женщина рядом с Хаксом.

Он повернулся, ожидая увидеть незнакомку, но вместо неё показалась Матрона Фазма. Её обычный белый халат заменило платье василькового цвета с короткими рукавами и пышной юбкой. Волосы её были элегантно причесанны, а сама она улыбалась.

 — Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Хакс, улыбаясь ей в ответ. — Превосходно выглядишь.

Фазма пригладила юбку.

 — Спасибо. У меня не так много поводов надевать эти вещи. Так что сейчас я чувствую себя немного странно без формы, — она оглядела его с ног до головы. — У тебя, конечно же, такой проблемы нет. У тебя вообще с собой есть гражданская одежда?

 — Да. В шкафу в поместье моей семьи в Суррее, — он поиграл со средней кнопкой на пиджаке. — Но в любом случае мне все-таки удобнее быть в форме.

 — Не удивительно, — сказала Фазма. — Но тебе идет и так, — она махнула в сторону танцпола. — Нужна партнерша?

Хакс взял её за руку.

 — Почему бы и нет. Спасибо.

Они пошли, и Хакс не терял времени. Он один раз крутанул Фазму, тут же ловя её в объятия. Ритм был быстрым, но они легко попали в него. Фазма была прекрасной танцовщицей, она без проблем следовала за Хаксом.

 — Итак, — начала она, ловко двигаясь в такт музыке. — Слышала, твои ребята сегодня отличились. Подстрелили парочку «Джерри».

 — Еще как. Я сам попал в одного.

Фазма выглядела довольно впечатленной.

 — Ничего себе, командир эскадрильи. Поздравляю, — она скользнула под его руку и прокрутилась на носке. — Хотя я подумала, что ты позволишь другим сбить самолет и заслужить славу.

Хакс бросил на неё косой взгляд.

 — Я просто мог сделать удачный выстрел. Такое я не упускаю.

 — Конечно, нет, — сказала Фазма, явно дразня его. Она знала эго пилотов и то, насколько им было важно сбить врага, даже если они и утверждали, что все это часть их долга. Хакс не мог лгать об этом. — Ты ими гордишься? — спросила она.

 — Чрезвычайно, — ответил Хакс и, подняв руки над головами, повернул их спиной к спине, а затем снова вернул на место.

 — Ты сказал им это?

Он поднял брови.

 — Да, сказал.

 — Хорошо, — молвила Фазма. — Они должны знать, что справляются.

Они полностью ушли в танец, сосредоточившись на быстрых шагах, проворно лавируя между другими парами. Хакс заметил Уэксли и Тейлора и их партнерш, две красивые девушки-близняшки с темно-каштановыми волосами. Он мог различить их только по цвету их платьев. Кроу и Уорд, верные своему слову, тоже танцевали, обмениваясь острыми взглядами и словечками, когда соревновались друг с другом. Коротышка Путнам был в объятиях девушки, которая была почти на голову выше его самого. Было бы еще интересней посмотреть, как бы он танцевал с Фазмой: она бы здорово возвышалась над ним. Хакс решил позже попросить её об этом.

Братья Миллс находились на противоположных концах зала, Льюис потягивал пиво, разговаривая с молодой леди в зеленой кофточке и серой юбке, а Брюстер танцевал линди-хоп с круглолицей партнершей рядом с играющей группой. У Стриклэнда было по одной девушке на каждую руку, они весело кружились вокруг него, а он выглядел вполне довольным собой. Рядом танцевали Гилберт и Мельца, каждый был сосредоточен на собственной партнерше. Хакс увидел По всего через несколько пар от себя и Фазмы. Он танцевал с Рей, которая смеялась над чем-то, что он сказал. Она была очаровательна в зеленом платье с широкой юбкой, которая волнами развивалась, обнажая тонкие голени и колени, когда Рей кружилась.

 — Ты случайно не видишь Соло? — спросил Хакс у Фазмы, осознав, что того на танцплощадке нет.

Фазма перешла в следующий шаг.

 — Кого?

 — Бена Соло, одного из моих пилотов. Я знаю, что он здесь, просто… — он обвел взглядом помещение, под конец задержавшись на ряде пустых стульев в темном углу. Бен стоял там, опершись сгорбленными плечами о стену.

 — О, я видела его, — молвила Фазма. — Он любимец наземного экипажа Таниссона. Слышала, он разбирается в соколах.

 — Еще как, — сказал Хакс. — Я был этому свидетель.

Фазма согласно хмыкнула.

 — Он что, не любит танцевать? — она почти хищно прищурила глаза. — Неужели он застенчив? Я так люблю заставлять застенчивых танцевать.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Может быть, тебе стоит пойти и пригласить его.

 — Да, возможно. Когда закончу с тобой, — она еще раз поднырнула под его руку, а затем развернулась к нему. Он усмехнулся.

Когда песня закончилась, солист группы дал музыкантам время на передышку, прежде чем начал следующую композицию. Хакс взял руку Фазмы и мазнул костяшки пальцев сухим поцелуем.

 — Спасибо за танец, — сказал он. Она кивнула и отправилась искать нового партнера. На следующей песне Хакс обнаружил себя со стройной девушкой с веснушками на длинном носу. За ней последовала полненькая молодая леди в розовом, после которой была красивая девушка со светлыми волосами, волнами спадающими на изящные плечи.

К тому времени, когда закончился последний танец, Хакс уже чувствовал на своей спине пот, а его кожа под шерстяной униформой была горячей. Именно в этот момент чаша с пуншем была особенно соблазнительной. Поэтому Хакс, направляясь к столу, пересек танцпол и налил себе стакан. Пунш не был таким сладким, как тот, который обычно подавался в его детстве на вечеринках матери, но он был прохладным, а этого было вполне достаточно.

 — Что это?

Хакс поднял глаза, замечая стоящего на противоположной стороне стола и настороженно смотрящего на пунш Бена Соло.

 — Что-то вроде фруктового коктейля, — сказал Хакс и сделал глоток, катая его во рту и на языке. — В нем нет шампанского, но есть что-то с алкоголем. Клубника и апельсин. Немного сахара. На вкус не плохой. Попробуй.

Бен наполнил стакан наполовину и осторожно выпил. Скривился он не сразу.

 — Что думаешь? — спросил Хакс.

 — Пойдет, — пожав плечами, ответил Бен, но сделал еще один глоток.

Хакс спрятал свое развлечение за стаканом.

 — Что думаешь о вечеринке? Танцуешь?

Выражение лица Бена тут же испортилось.

 — Не совсем.

 — Хм, понятно. Ну, уверен, тут найдется кто-то, кто мог бы научить тебя, — он наклонил свой стакан в сторону угла, в котором раньше скрывался Бен. — Тебе не нужно всю ночь проводить в стороне.

Взгляд Бена последовал за рукой Хакса, а затем снова вернулся на танцпол.

 — Выглядит сложно.

 — На самом деле это не так, — возразил Хакс. — Просто нужно выучить основные шаги. Возможно, Фазма могла бы показать тебе…

 — Ты можешь показать мне, — в его взгляде снова появилось напряжение, когда он пристально посмотрел на Хакса.

 — Полагаю, я мог бы, — медленно сказал Хакс. — Хотя тут было бы более уместно, если бы мы нашли для тебя более подходящего партнера. Того, кто знает, как следовать. Боюсь, я могу только вести. — Это было правдой, но переиначить шаги, чтобы научить кого-то другого, было не так уж и сложно. Хакс больше беспокоился о том, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Не могут же двое мужчин танцевать вместе, когда вокруг так много молодых девушек, чьи мужья, возлюбленные и братья ушли на фронт.

Взглянув на танцплощадку, Хакс искал знакомое лицо Фазмы. Но Рей попалась первой.

 — Вот! — воскликнул он. — Мисс Рей выглядит довольно хорошей танцовщицей. Давай попросим её показать тебе.

 — Нет, — проворчал Бен.

Хакс нахмурил брови.

 — Почему нет? Она очень любезна.

 — Я не хочу учиться. Мне это не нужно, — он угрюмо допил остатки пунша в своем стакане.

 — Ты стесняешься? — спросил Хакс.

 — Может быть, — сказал Бен, жуя нижнюю губу. Он выглядел так неловко, что Хакс сжалился над ним. Возможно, ему не следовало удивляться: Бен никогда не был душой компании даже на аэродроме.

 — Что ж, ладно, — вздохнул Хакс, поставив стакан. — Пойдем со мной.

Бен бросил на него недоумевающий взгляд, но отставил свой стакан и последовал за Хаксом к выходу.

Снаружи было приятно прохладно и сухо, удивительный контраст с душным воздухом зала. Перед ними лежала аккуратно вымощенная булыжником городская площадь с фонтаном в центре. Воды в нем не было, но Хакс представил себе, как из него вырывается сильная струя и падает на три нижние чаши. Скорее всего, фонтан орошал бы пустую площадь приятными брызгами.

Изнутри лилась приглушенная музыка, но она была достаточно ясна, чтобы ее можно было услышать. Для цели Хакса этого было достаточно. Отступив в тень за дверью, он подозвал к себе Бена.

 — Встань здесь, — велел он ему, указывая на место перед собой.

Бен неуверенно остановился на шаг или два от него. Хакс поднял руку и, схватив того за рукав куртки, потянул на себя, пока тот не подошел на достаточное для танца расстояние.

 — Вот, так, — сказал Хакс. — Мы не должны быть слишком близко друг к другу, как в вальсе, но ты не можешь стоять на другом конце комнаты.

На лице Бена промелькнуло удивление.

 — Ты собираешься научить меня танцевать?

 — Если ты не одобрил кого-нибудь еще, тогда да, — Хакс хотел подразнить его, но Бен смущенно опустил взгляд. Хакс сопротивлялся желанию прикоснуться к его подбородку и поднять лицо, вместо этого он прочистил горло. — Я понимаю твое нежелание начинать с нуля, когда вокруг так много глаз. Поэтому полагаю, что здесь тебе будет легче.

Бен кивнул.

 — Отлично, — сказал Хакс. — Не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как уже будешь уметь танцевать лучшие танцы, — он протянул свою левую руку. Бен моргнул, пытаясь понять, что делать, а затем взял его за руку. Его пальцы были теплыми, когда они обхватили ладонь Хакса. Хакс передвинул свою руку, пока не нашел удобное положение в хватке Бена. — Не сжимай так сильно. Достаточно, чтобы у меня был проводник. Ты будешь вести.

Бен ослабил хватку, мазнув большим пальцем руку Хакса.

 — Вот так?

 — Да, нормально. Теперь начнем с ног. Это простой тройной шаг. Слышал когда-нибудь о нем?

Бен отрицательно покачал головой.

 — Это так, — сказал Хакс и начал считать, двигая ногами по образцу, начиная с левой: — Степ, степ, тр-рипл-степ, — и обращаясь к Бену, молвил: — Можешь повторить это только с правой ноги?

Его первая попытка была неуверенной и немного неуклюжей, поэтому Хакс показал ему снова, считая шаги Бена. На второй и третий раз у того вышло намного лучше.

Довольный результатом, Хакс сказал:

 — Очень хорошо. Теперь идем дальше. Начни с шага левой ногой назад, — когда Бен ступил назад, Хакс шагнул вперед только с правой ноги, все еще держа его близко с себе. — А сейчас сделай шаг влево правой ногой, — Бен подчинился, позволив Хаксу шагнуть налево, в только что освобожденное им место. — Теперь подойди ко мне, но… — он схватил свободную руку Бена и положил её себе на спину. — Держи её здесь и поворачивай меня вместе с собой.

Они сделали медленный, неуверенный поворот, Хакс указывал Бену на каждое движение ногами. Бен сначала неоднократно наступал ему на ноги, но потом стал это делать все реже и реже. Скоро он уже вел Хакса по основной форме танца, без каких-либо поворотов или других излишеств. Хаксу тоже было не легко: ему никогда раньше не приходилось выполнять роль девушки в танце; он изредка сбивался, по привычке начиная вести.

Но несмотря на всю непривычность незнакомой для него роли, Хакс окунулся в ритм и позволил ему нести себя. Он называл шаги, и Бен за ними следовал. Он поймал и отпустил Хакса, делая пробное вращение, и когда оно удалось, его свободная рука снова плотно легла на спину Хакса. Хакс засмеялся от их успехов, а Бен в ответ улыбнулся.

 — Как думаешь, ты сможешь вести в полном темпе? — спросил Хакс, танцуя лишь в половину силы. — Обещаю, тут ничего страшного нет, просто попробуй быстрее.

 — Я попробую, — ответил Бен. — Только ты будешь говорить, что делать?

 — Конечно, — они остановились, прислушиваясь к музыке, Хакс считал: — Пять, шесть, семь, восемь _и шаг назад_ …

С первым поворотом Бен справился без проблем, но сбился, когда Хакс снова приблизился к нему.

 — Дерьмо, — прорычал он, начиная путаться.

 — Все в порядке, — сказал Хакс. — Просто начни снова. Считай вместе со мной.

Они вместе начали озвучивать движения, их голоса ускорялись и замедлялись, следуя за бодрым темпом музыки. Они как раз выполняли поворот, когда музыка внезапно остановилась. Бен замер, но Хакс провел его через последнюю часть шага, пока они не закончили, очутившись друг напротив друга и рука об руку.

 — Молодец, — похвалил Хакс. — Думаю, теперь ты можешь танцевать. Не хочешь пойти и опробовать полученные знания с какой-то девушкой?

Хватка Бена на его руках тут же усилилась.

 — Я не могу танцевать без твоих указаний. Я забуду. Но… — он закусил нижнюю губу. — Ты хочешь вернуться и потанцевать, да? А не оставаться здесь со мной… вот так вот.

Хаксу очень хотелось потанцевать там, но этот урок ему тоже нравился. Тут Бен не так быстро учился, как в кабине самолета, но все же он двигался хорошо и, скорее всего, после небольшой практики из него бы вышел отличный партнер. А сейчас у него было такое робкое выражение лица, что Хакс решил не сдвинуться с места, пока оно не исчезнет.

 — Я останусь, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, еще на немного.

Рот Бена дернулся в улыбке, только нижняя губа была немного красной и искусанной. Внимание Хакса задержалось на ней дольше, чем следовало бы, но он усмехнулся и стал в позицию для следующего танца. Однако эта мелодия снова не началась. Вместо неё раздался одинокий голос трубы, который подхватил тихий перелив тромбона. Темп оставался медленным и печальным.

 — Начинать? — спросил Бен.

 — Это другой танец, — ответил Хакс. Он должен был разбавить энергичную атмосферу интимной ноткой, чтобы позволить молодым людям насладиться близостью, которую те не могли себе позволить в других танцах. Хакс почувствовал легкое прикосновение большого пальца Бена к его руке.

 — Ты можешь меня научить и ему? — попросил тот.

Хакса настигло колющее ощущение осознания, привлекающее его внимание ко всем тем местам, где коснулся его Бен, и к тому, как близко они были друг к другу. Пуговицы куртки Бена ловили осколки света, когда тот вдыхал, а в местах, где его пальцы касались его ладони, казалось, были ожоги, хотя кожа по прежнему оставалась гладкой. Хакс чувствовал запах его мыла — стандартный образец — и крем для бритья, по-видимому, позаимствованный у кого-то другого. Его челюсть была гладкой и чистой, за исключением небольшой царапины прямо под ней. Хакс задрожал от внезапного желания прижаться к ней губами, успокоить поврежденную кожу языком.

 — Хакс.

Его имя доносилось как из вакуума, заглушающееся гулом сердца в ушах. Бен изучал его лицо, его глаза были темными, а губы приоткрытыми. Хакс наблюдал, как они двигались, когда он снова заговорил:

 — Пожалуйста, покажи мне.

 — Хорошо, — наконец вымолвил Хакс. Он поднял правую руку Бена и положил её на свою талию, свою же — на плечо Бена. Взяв второй рукой левую руку Бена, он поставил их в обычную танцевальную позицию. — Это фокстрот. Он медленный и несложный. Начинай с левой ноги.

Бен повиновался ему, когда тот описал шаги. Его движения были отрывистыми и далеко не грациозными, но Хакс упорно поддерживал его и говорил, что делать, пока они не вошли в ритм. Внутри скорбно стенала медь, а они танцевали на полутемной улице среди молчаливых теней. Как и большинство новичков, Бен двигался с опущенной вниз головой, но, когда Хакс, положив левую руку на его подбородок, поднял его лицо, он не воспротивился.

 — Вот так, — сказал Хакс. — Не смотри на свои ноги.

Поймав взгляд Хакса, Бен сделал, как ему велели. Его пальцы вонзились в его талию, словно прижимая ближе. На следующем шаге Хакс поддался, сократив между ними расстояние. Он ожидал, что Бен слегка отступит, но тот не двинулся с места.

Горло Хакса сжалось, но он все же сказал:

 — Сегодня в небе ты сделал выдающуюся вещь.

 — Знаю, — молвил Бен.

Хакс иронично усмехнулся от его дерзкого ответа.

 — Но этот поступок был легкомысленным. Ты потерял своего ведомого и из-под самого носа По украл самолет. Он бы сбил того «Джерри», если бы ты дал ему еще тридцать секунд.

Ноздри Бена тут же раздулись.

 — Он был недостаточно быстр. А я был. Так что это мой самолет.

 — Да, хорошо, твой. Но ты шел на огромный риск, стреляя в него. Если бы По был слишком близко к тебе и не успел увернуться-

 — Я бы не сбил его.

 — Я верю тебе, но ты должен понимать, что ставишь под угрозу всех остальных, когда летишь, не думая ни о чем другом, кроме того, как попасть во вражеский самолет. Для поддержки у тебя есть ведомый и эскадрилья. Используй их.

Бен посмотрел на плечо Хакса и скользнул взглядом вдаль.

Хакс вздохнул.

 — Я не хочу излишне критиковать тебя. Я лишь хочу сделать из тебя лучшего пилота, насколько могу. Но для этого я так же должен думать и о других моих людях.

 — Знаю, — снова сказал Бен, хотя на этот раз уже мягче. — Я буду стараться усерднее.

 — Твои усилия не вызывают сомнений.

Бен раздраженно фыркнул.

 — Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Я буду стараться делать то, что ты мне говоришь. Оставаться с Коротышкой и _летать с эскадрильей_.

 — Спасибо, — сказал Хакс, сжимая плечо Бена. — Это сделает нас сильнее.

Взвившись в последнем крещендо, труба умолкла, а за ней исчезла и мелодия. Хакс и Бен замедлили шаги, а затем и вовсе остановились, все еще не отступая друг от друга.

 — Ты будешь неплохим танцором, если будешь продолжать практиковаться, — сказал Хакс.

 — Потанцуешь со мной еще? — спросил Бен.

Хакс улыбнулся, убрав руку с его плеча.

 — Я обязательно рассмотрю это предложение, но сейчас мы должны вернуться.

Бен поймал его запястье, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

 — Спасибо, что показал мне.

 — Пожалуйста, Бен.

Они бок о бок вернулись в переполненный актовый зал.


	6. Chapter 6

Командир рано узнал, что нельзя недооценивать ценность отпуска. Хорошая компания, танцы и выпивка всегда поднимала эскадрилье настроение. Даже через три дня после танцев 363-я до сих пор была в приподнятом духе. По аэродрому они вышагивали с высоко поднятыми головами, открыто хвалясь своими подвигами в воздухе. Сноук точно выполнил свое обещание ввести их в ротацию рейдов, так что теперь в перерывах между долгими эскорт-миссиями бомбардировщиков они делали набеги на немецкие аэродромы по крайней мере один раз в несколько дней. Им не всегда удавалось заставить немцев клюнуть на приманку, как и сбить вражеские самолеты, но с каждым днем в их полетах было все больше решимости и мастерства.

Они так же познакомились и с опасностями боя. В стычке над французской береговой линией патруль из «Мессершмиттов» застал их врасплох и попал в Гилберта и Стриклэнда. Они оба вернулись с пулевыми отверстиями в самолетах, к счастью, повреждение было не настолько серьезным, дабы вывести из строя их машины. Тэниссон и наземный экипаж отогнали их соколов в ангар, чтобы залатать пробоины и вернуть в боевую форму. И несмотря на то, что Гилберт жаловался на свой новый самолет, немного тормозящий на поворотах, он все равно летал на нем.

Несмотря на их все увеличивающийся возраст и износ, «Харрикейны» по-прежнему справлялись со своей задачей. Конечно, Хакс предпочел бы им более проворные «Спитфайры», но было весьма маловероятно, что в ближайшее время Уолкастл будет оснащен подобными машинами. Такое ценное переоборудование, возможно, было бы полезно, но таких действий, как в Группе №11 оно не увидит. «Харрикейны» достойно служили эскадрильям двенадцатой группы.

 — Что ж, мы обходимся тем, что имеем, — ответил Алистер Барлоу, когда Хакс упомянул об этом во второй половине дня за обедом. Его пригласили присоединиться к двум другим лидерам эскадрильи на обед и на их небольшое подобие совещания. Рядом с Хаксом сидел Чарльз Чепмэн, командующий 222-й.

 — В Уимбише мы летали на «Спитах», — сказал Чепмэн, аккуратно нарезая небольшой кусок мяса на своей тарелке. — Они достались эскадрильи, которая заняла наше место, — он скривился, жуя. — Моим людям потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к более медленным машинам.

 — Так можно сказать про любой новый для тебя самолет, — возразил Хакс. — У каждого свои особенности.

Чепмэн фыркнул.

 — Возможно, но есть кое-что, что можно сказать об ухудшении маневренности.

 — Да ладно тебе, Чарльз, — сказал Барлоу. — Не недооценивай свои соколы. Они могут услышать тебя и принять твои слова близко к сердцу. У них такие хрупкие конституции!

Чепмэн закатил глаза. Хакс подавил смех, откусив картофель. Барлоу ему все больше нравился; он умел сглаживать острые углы. Хакс зашел так далеко, что однажды даже пригласил его провести 363-й лекцию по высшему пилотажу в ближнем бою. Лекция прошла на ура. Сейчас с большинством пилотов из 129-й у «Орлов» были хорошие отношения, даже несмотря на ту проделку с газетами. К тому же за шутку те им отплатили сполна, когда покрыли их зал для совещаний красной и желтой гофрированной бумагой.

 — Где они все это нашли? — спросил По, стоя в дверном проеме и оглядывая пестрый бумажный ковер.

 — Думаю, в городском магазине, — предположил Хакс. — Хотя они, должно быть, планировали это уже какое-то время, чтобы подгадать удобный случай и закупиться. Дешево это им точно не обошлось.

По поднял голову.

 — Месть сладка. Уборка точно пару часов займет.

 — Привлеки еще пару человек, и уборка будет достаточно оперативной, — Хакс сложил руки за спиной, отступив. — Я бы предложил помочь, но у меня еще есть незаконченные бумаги, не требующие отлагательств.

 — Конечно, — сказал По, не веря его словам. — Займитесь ими, _сэр_.

С докладами можно было и повременить до вечера, но, рассудив, что раз уж в розыгрыше 129-й он участия не принимал, значит мог спокойно избежать и последствий.

 — Итак, расскажи нам, Хакс, — качнув вилкой, сказал Барлоу, возвращая внимание Хакса к столу, — среди твоих парней есть хороший стрелок? Тот, кто мог быть… как там говорят американцы? Асом?

Этот термин Хакс где-то слышал раньше, но английские летчики его не использовали. Если он правильно помнил, «ас» подразумевает определенное количество сбитых самолетов, но сколько именно, Хакс не знал.

 — Я возлагаю большие надежды на одного-двух из них, — сказал он. На ум пришли Бен Соло и Уильям Тейлор.

Барлоу одобрительно кивнул.

 — Ну, у них хороший учитель. У тебя же есть крест «За летные боевые заслуги», верно?

 — Да, есть,

 — Впечатляет.

Хакс наклонил голову.

 — Спасибо. Его было нелегко добиться.

 — Несомненно, — коротко бросил Чепмэн. — Я знаю многих парней, которые летали со мной во время Битвы за Британию и которые заслужили такого же признания.

 — Возможно, намекаешь на себя? — резко спросил Хакс.

Чепмэн нахмурился.

 — Я бы не стал предполагать такого. Я думал только о своих храбрых товарищах по оружию.

Хакс сделал глоток вина.

 — Конечно.

 — К счастью, у тебя еще не все потеряно, — сказал Барлоу, по-дружески похлопав Чепмэна по спине. — Разве не ты буквально на прошлой неделе сбил Fw 190-го? Дьявольский подвиг.

Фокке-Вульф Fw-190 был порочным двойником «Мессершмитта», смертельно опасным противником на низких и средних высотах и безжалостным перехватчиком. 363-я еще не сталкивалась с ним, но Хакс опасался того, что будет, когда они встретятся.

 — Одного, — сказал Чепмэн, слегка подняв подбородок, — и изрешетил его товарища прежде, чем кончился боезапас.

 — Очень впечатляет, — молвил Хакс, хотя серьезность в его тоне была напускной. Чепмэн тоже не поверил ей.

 — Ох, а я давненько уже не ощущало это взбудораживающее волнение от удачного выстрела, — вздохнул Барлоу. Он оперся на ладонь, и его глаза обрели задумчивое выражение. — Мои ребята месяцами уводят его прямо у меня из-под носа. Я рад видеть, что они справляются и сбивают самолеты, но я не прочь и самому подстрелить парочку немцев.

Чепмэн сжал до побеления губы.

 — Не вижу смысла хандрить из-за этого, Алистер.

 — А я и _не_ хандрю, — возразил Барлоу. Его голос прозвучал чуждо, в нем не было той его обычной задоринки. Хакс его понимал; Чепмэн иногда вел себя по-свински. Он так и не предпринял ни малейших попыток извиниться, а просто преспокойно вернулся к еде.

Они закончили трапезу с безобидными разговорами о новостях из Франции и России, темы об эскадрильях и их достижениях больше не затрагивались. Здоровое соперничество всегда было в порядке вещей, но позицию Чепмэна выносить было трудно. Когда спустя некоторое время Хакс вернулся в свою комнату, он, чувствуя прикосновение гордости, заглянул в коробочку, где аккуратно покоился его крест «За летные боевые заслуги».

Он как раз спрятал его обратно, когда по дверной раме открытой двери постучал сержант Митака.

 — Ваша почта, сэр, — сказал он. В протянутой руке был конверт кремового цвета. Хакс легко узнал элегантную надпись адреса. Материнской рукой в нем было выведено: _Армитидж Хакс_ , _аэродром Уолкста_ , _Норфолк_.

 — Спасибо, сержант, — поблагодарил он его, взяв письмо. Бумага была явно дорогой. — Пожалуйста, проследите за тем, чтобы в течение ближайшего часа меня никто не беспокоил, разве что если нас не призовут или дело будет действительно срочным.

 — Конечно, сэр, — Митака вышел из комнаты, с мягким щелчком прикрыв за собой дверь.

Хакс провел большим пальцем по верхнему краю конверта. Тот был слегка искривлен из-за толщины сложенного внутри него письма. Последний раз, когда он написал родителям, был 14 сентября, спустя пять дней после его прибытия в Уолкастл. То письмо содержало заметку с новым почтовым адресом, куда им следовало писать, и краткое описание первых впечатлений. Он рассказал им о своем назначении и необычной эскадрилье.

Его письма всегда были поверхностные; он преднамеренно упускал любые подробности о битвах или упоминания о погибших. Не было никакого способа деликатно рассказывать об этом, чтобы его мать не тяготилась потом переживаниями. Она запретила Брендолу рассказывать его военные истории за обеденным столом, независимо хотят ли этого гости или нет. Эти рассказы оставлялись для гостиной, куда после еды уходили мужчины выкурить парочку сигар и выпить коньяка.

Будучи мальчишкой, Хакс не учавствовал в этих разговорах, но его отцу все же удавалось найти время поделиться своими историями с сыном. Хакс знал все о храбрости его кавалерии и о том, какой нечестной стала война с появлением пулемета и иприта.

Одна из газовых масок, которую носила лошадь Брендола во время войны, по-прежнему висела в сарае конюшни, забытая и пыльная, но для маленького Хакса она выглядела потусторонне. Выпуклые глаза поблекли от лет использования и словно пожелтели, сама же маска висела, как опустевшая кожа. К её носу были прикреплены два фильтра, защищающие рот и ноздри лошади от смертельного газа. Это устройство само по себе не было страшным, но эффекта взирающего из тени за заброшенными седлами монстра было достаточно, чтобы колыхнуть спокойные сны. Ему снилось высокая белая лошадь с маской на морде, она гналась за ним по полю колючей проволоки, её копыта с тяжелым, глухим стуком опускались на тела мертвецов безымянной страны. Такого он никогда не видел собственными глазами, но об этом рассказывал ему отец. В каком-то смысле именно поэтому он и выбрал авиацию вместо наземной армии.

Подойдя к столу, он присел на край стула с прямой спинкой и потянулся за маленьким складным ножом, который использовал в качестве вскрывателя писем. Он аккуратно надрезал верхнюю часть конверта и вытащил письмо. Почерк внутри соответствовал тому, что и на конверте, петлеобразный курсив, наклоненный вправо, такой же, каким его мать научили учителя в детстве. Хакс загнул уголок, чтобы посчитать количество страниц — их было пять, — и откинулся на спинку, готовый начать читать.

_Дорогой Армитидж,_

_Мой мальчик, я надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо. В первую очередь хочу искренне поздравить тебя с повышением. Наконец у тебя есть твоя собственная эскадрилья. Разве не к этому ты всегда стремился? Мы с отцом очень гордимся тобой. Когда на прошлой неделе на ужин к нам пришли Эбботы, мы рассказали им об этом и выпили за твой успех. Мисс Абигейл была в восторге от этой новости. Ты, конечно же, помнишь эту милую дочку наших соседей. Она очень настаивала на том, чтобы ты заглянул к ним на чашечку чая, когда приедешь в следующий раз. Я думаю, что с новой эскадрильей тебе еще не скоро дадут отпуск, но когда у тебя появится эта возможность, подумай о визите. Мы скучаем по тебе, мой дорогой._

_Ты должен все рассказать нам об этих американцах. Ты сказал, их назвали «Орлами»? Как необычно и разом патриотично. И они служат Его Величеству. Они тоже преклоняли колени и давали клятву служить, как и ты? Признаюсь, мне все это понять трудно, но твой отец очень заинтересован в разъяснении, если таковое у тебя есть_.

Сначала Хакс так же думал в отношении «Орлов». Приступая к должности, все члены Королевских ВВС давали клятву Его Величеству. Так что-то, что американцы должны будут сделать то же самое, казалось вполне естественным, но Хакс выяснил, что это потребовало бы от них отказа от своего гражданства. Чтобы избежать этой сложной ситуации, было решено дать им возможность служить, не связывая себя клятвой перед Короной.

Были и те, кому такая политика не понравилась, они яро утверждали, что американцы не будут достаточно верны делу без официального заявления, но все же большинство, казалось, приняло это — то есть настолько, насколько и были приняты сами «Орлы». Некоторых из них по-прежнему считали ищущими внимание негодяями. Хакс не мог с этим согласиться. Несмотря на их грубоватые манеры и склонность появляться без надлежащей униформы, они были стойкими бойцами, такими же смелыми, как и любой англичанин.

Вернувшись к письму, Хакс перевернул его на следующую страницу и продолжил читать. Тут тема изменилась, плавно переходя к делам поместья, начиная с новостей о сыне арендаторов, который женился в небольшой городской церкви и заканчивая погодой и числом кобыл, которых Брендол развел этим летом. Для этого он не держал большую конюшню, но каждый год он растил и воспитывал двух-трех жеребцов для верховой езды. В кавалерию они больше не входили — её уже не было, — но в деревне их покупали по высоким ценам те, кто все еще ездили верхом.

Закончилось письмо добрыми пожеланиями и огромным количеством просьб о том, чтобы Хакс навестил их. Уже почти год прошел с тех пор, когда он последний раз был дома, в поместье. Свои последние отпуска Хакс провел в Лондоне в компании своих товарищей из эскадрильи; они ходили по пабам и, потакая аппетиту, тратили свою скудную зарплату на куски настоящего мяса и дефицитные сладкие торты. Они могли так проводить все время, пить и танцевать. К тому времени, когда они вернулись на аэродром, большинство из них еще пожинали плоды похмелья. Но несколько минут с чистым кислородом, который они вдыхали через маску, когда летали, быстро вернули их в чувства.

К счастью, после вечера танцев в Уолкастле этого отрезвителя не потребовалось. Пунш едва ли был достаточно крепким, чтобы затуманить голову, не говоря уже о том, чтобы в результате вызвать похмелье. Хакс выпил только один стакан, тот, после которого он уволок Бена Соло на улицу, чтобы научить того танцевать.

Они так охотно упали в объятия друг друга, Бен с рукой на талии Хакса и Хакс, положивший свою на его плечо, достаточно близко к шее, чтобы почувствовать мягкие кончики его волос. Для него было странно взять на себя не ведущую роль, но в этом также было что-то успокаивающее, то, чего он никогда раньше не испытывал. Ему было бы очень просто положить голову на плечо Бена, полностью позволив ему вести.

Однако, когда они вернулись в зал, это спокойствие исчезло. Хакс опять отправился на танцпол и энергично кружил своих партнерш, но его взгляд снова и снова возвращался в угол, где одиноко в тени стоял Бен. И тот наблюдал за ним в ответ. У него было выражение уже знакомой злости; его взгляд неотрывно следил за Хаксом. Такое внимание должно было смутить, но Хакс обнаружил, что двигается еще более изящно, гибко, демонстрируя все свое мастерство. Это предназначалось для того, чтобы пленить, удержать внимание Бена на себе. А оно ни на миг не ослаблялось, и от этого по венам Хакса струилось удовлетворение.

Если бы у него была возможность, он бы направился прямиком к Бену и вытащил его на танцпол, показывая настоящий вкус радости от танцев, но годы ужасной осторожности победили. Им нельзя было показываться вместе, не породив лишнюю болтовню, даже если это было проделано ради веселья. Хакс не стал бы подвергать опасности Бена ради собственного желания.

Хакс отложил письмо матери и потер лицо руками. Он заставил себя подавить эти мысли, как уже давно научился делать, когда чувства начинали брать над ним верх. Немного успокоившись, Хакс потянулся к ящику своего стола и достал оттуда почтовую бумагу. Подаренной матерью авторучкой он начал писать ей ответ.

В течение оставшейся части часа его никто не потревожил, но в пять часов его вызвали в ангар, чтобы присоединиться к эскадрилье бомбардировщиков для вылазки во Францию. Как часто бывало, ничего не произошло, и он вернулся в Уолкасл, довольный работой 363-й. Он пригнал самолет к Третьему ангару и, увидев, как под колеса положили колодки, заглушил двигатель.

 — С возвращением, сэр, — поприветствовал его Тэниссон, который стоял рядом с крылом, когда Хакс спрыгнул на землю. — Есть какие-нибудь жалобы на сокол?

 — На данный момент нет, — сказал Хакс. — Он отлично летает, — и, положив руку на плечо Тэниссона, сжал его. — Спасибо.

Механик слегка улыбнулся ему и ушел. Хакс перекинул свой парашют через плечо и двинулся к ангару, где бы он мог оставить его до следующего полета. Его пилоты последовали за ним. Они были довольно подавлены: такая работа уже успела хорошенько поднадаесть.

 — Ну что, парни, теперь на обед? — спросил Гилберт, нарушая мрачное молчание.

 — Слава Богу, — вздохнул Стриклэнд. — Я бы смог сожрать целого коня.

Уэсли скорчил рожу, что-то между гримасой и шоком.

 — А правда, что французы едят лошадиное мясо? Я слышал об этом, но не верил.

 — Они действительно едят его, — подтвердил Хакс, свалив свой парашют на соседнюю полку. — И довольно часто.

 — Вы пробовали его, сэр? — спросил Уэксли, широко раскрыв глаза.

Хакс покачал головой.

 — Мой отец очень любит лошадей, так что я просто не мог заставить себя попробовать их мясо.

 — А мне бы старый-добрый стейк, — сказал Тейлор. — У моего дедушки было целое стадо из тысяч голов крупного рогатого скота. Как и с чем только мы не ели говядину!

Льюис Миллс присвистнул.

 — О, Господи Боже, я бы отдал что угодно за шмат говядины. Все эти овощные рагу, которые тут подают, не задерживаются в желудке дольше часа, — он обхватил себя за пояс. — Я сбросил больше, чем медведь за время спячки.

 — А может, это и к лучшему, — рассмеялся его брат Брюстер. Он слегка толкнул Льюиса локтем в бок. — Перед отъездом ты был упитанным малым.

Льюис схватил его за шею и потрепал волосы.

 — Да кто бы говорил, мелкий засранец?

Глядя на них, Хакс улыбнулся.

 — Ну, пойдемте что-нибудь ухватим.

Льюис выпустил своего брата и подтолкнул его к выходу из ангара. Брюстер шагнул к двери, все еще смеясь. Остальные пилоты эскадрильи двинулись следом за ними, направляясь в сторону столовой.

Когда они вошли в помещение, их веселость утихла. Атмосфера в столовой обычно была легкая и расслабленная, но сейчас в зале волочилась глухая тишина. Все разговоры были приглушенными. Командиры как обычно сидели вместе и тихо совещались, не нарушая всеобщего настроения серьезности. «Орлы» замолчали, озираясь с беспокойством.

Немного поколебавшись, Хакс подошел к ближайшему столу, где сидели несколько человек из 129-й. Они неотрывно следили за ним, когда он уселся рядом с ними. На столе стояли несколько чашек и тарелок, но никто не шевельнулся, чтобы подать их.

 — Что случилось? — спросил Хакс.

Пилот подле него — юноша с черными усами и глубокими карими глазами — поджал губы, но затем сказал тихим голосом:

 — 222-я утром потеряла троих над Ла-Маншем.

Хакс вздрогнул.

 — Так много?

Мужчина коротко кивнул.

 — Кто они?

 — Александр, Миддлтон и Бэртлби.

У Хакса было смутное чувство того, что когда-то за ужином он разговаривал с мужчинами с такими именами, но их лиц он не помнил. И теперь они погибли.

За дальнем столом он заметил несколько человек из 222-й. Некоторые из них ели, но были и те, кто просто сидел со стеклянным взглядом и отрешенным видом. Один пилот опустил голову на сложенные руки. Сидящий рядом с ним положил руку ему на спину.

Печальное известие медленно облетело все столы, и Хакс увидел, как опечалились лица его «Орлов». Гилберт даже перекрестился. За все прошедшие недели с тех пор, как они прибыли в Уолкастл, никого еще не убивали, поэтому война по-прежнему казалась романтическим приключением; но теперь они столкнулись с настоящей правдой.

Несмотря на то, что Хакс часто сталкивался со смертью, чтобы привыкнуть к потере пилотов в бою, у него исчез аппетит. Тем не менее, он заставил себя потянуться за миской отварного картофеля и тонко нарезанной свиной корейкой на ближайшем подносе. Еда была холодной, но Хакс все равно съел её.

Закончив, он поднялся. Он остановился у стола, где сидели большинство пилотов 363-й.

 — Я хочу, чтобы вы сегодня вечером в девять часов собрались в зале для совещаний, — сказал Хакс. — Нам есть, что обсудить.

 — Мы придем, сэр, — сказал По.

Верный своему слову, он привел их в маленькое здание в назначенное время.

 — Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал их Хакс, сидя на краю стола лицом к вошедшим. — Я не планировал сегодня урока. Вместо него я хотел бы обсудить ваши полеты и какие элементы, по вашему мнению, вы могли бы улучшить. Из-за любой, даже малейшей ошибки вы можете разбиться. Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли свои сильные и слабые стороны, чтобы знать, где и что нужно усовершенствовать, — он внимательно посмотрел на них. Их лица были мрачными. — Кто хотел бы начать?

Кроу, который буквально два дня назад чуть ли не разбил свой самолет при посадке, довольно хорошо повредив его, первым подал голос:

 — Я, э-э-э, думаю, что у меня не очень хорошо получаются бочки, сэр. Я недостаточно быстро вхожу в них и выхожу из них. Бьюсь об заклад, «Джерри» может подловить меня на этом.

 — Начало хорошее, — сказал Хакс. — Почему, по-твоему, скорость — это твоя проблема?

 — Ну… — Кроу почесал затылок. — Возможно, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в том, насколько нужно продвинуть рычаг, прежде чем остановиться. Я склонный… как вы это называете, сэр? Перестараться?

Хакс обхватил руками свое колено, слегка откинувшись назад.

 — В самом деле. И я считаю, что именно над этим мы работали на тренировках. Но ты с этим не справился?

Кроу закусил щеку.

 — Я всегда могу стать лучше, сэр.

 — Мы все можем, — добавил Стриклэнд. Он оглянулся на остальных. — Мы знаем свое дело, парни, но если мы хотим быть настоящими асами, нам есть еще над чем работать.

 — Я рад, что ты это осознал, — сказал Хакс. — Как думаешь, что ты мог бы улучшить, Клиффорд?

Стриклэнд отметил ряд недостатков в мельчайших подробностях. Он рассказывал, не стесняясь. После того, как он закончил, остальные пилоты были уже более готовы приступить к собственным ошибкам. Хакс делал критические замечания и предложения, даже нарисовал схему на доске, чтобы лучше показать и разъяснить маневр; она была очень примитивной, но суть «Орлы» поняли.

По окончании часа он снова занял свое место на столе, сказав:

 — Я хотел бы снова полетать со всеми вами по отдельности. На это у нас не так много времени, но такая тренировка была бы полезной. Я попрошу разрешения вместить это между нашими завтрашними заданиями, — он протер руки, отряхивая белые разводы от мела. — Теперь отдыхайте. Все свободны.

Пилоты тихо вышли, а Хакс остался чистить доску. Он немного подумал о том, как ему так спланировать уроки высшего пилотажа, чтобы они подходили к потребностям каждого. Хакс сделает заметки на следующий день после того, как поговорит со Сноуком о дополнительных летных часах. Топливо и риск быть командиром эскадрильи, большую часть дня находившуюся вдали от аэродрома, должны быть приняты во внимание, но раньше такое разрешалось. Если Хакс мог предпринять что-то, что могло сделать пилотов «Орлов» лучше, он был уверен, что Сноук примет его предложение.

Хакс как раз закончил с мытьем доски, когда услышал позади себя шаркающий звук чьих-то шагов. Опустив тряпку, он повернулся и увидел стоящего посреди комнаты Бена Соло. Желудок Хакса перевернулся.

 — Бен, — немного напряженно сказал он. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Бен тяжело переместил свой вес с ноги на ногу.

 — Не… совсем, — молвил он и, засунув руку в карман, выудил помятую пачку сигарет. — Я собирался прогуляться. И подумал, может быть, ты…

Хакс удивленно поднял брови. Прошло уже некоторое время с тех пор, как он прогуливался вечером к ангару и наткнулся на Бена. На самом деле он не задумывался о том, что тогда произошло, но теперь, снова столкнувшись с такой же перспективой, он пожалел об этом.

Не услышав моментального ответа, Бен опустил взгляд на пачку сигарет в руке.

 — Неважно, — вздохнул он. — У тебя есть дела. Отчеты. Мне лучше уйти, — и он сделал несколько шагов к двери.

 — Нет, постой, — сказал Хакс, протягивая руку. — Я с радостью присоединюсь к тебе.

Напряжение, сковавшее плечи Бена, казалось, отпустило их. На его губах появилась облегченная, кривоватая усмешка, когда он сказал:

 — Хорошо.

Уголки губ Хакса чуть приподнялись. Он указал на дверь.

 — Ну, что ж, идем?

Бен первым ступил за порог, окунаясь в ночь. Хакс сперва щелкнул переключателем света и последовал за ним, закрыв за собой дверь. Во дворе было темно, облака затянули серебристый диск луны, но все же, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он мог видеть достаточно хорошо. Хакс потянулся за лежащим в куртке портсигаром, но Бен вытащил из пачки сигарету и предложил её. Он заметил, что та была немного согнута от того, что Бен небрежно засовывал их в карман. Хакс попробовал выпрямить сигарету, но она переломилась, и весь табак дождем посыпался под ноги.

 — Срань, — выругался Бен. — Я дам тебе другую.

Хакс выудил свой портсигар.

 — Не стоит.

Бен смущенно взял сигарету и засунул её меж губ. Он, чиркнув спичкой, зажег её, а потом поднес пламя к сигарете Хакса. Тот зажег её кончик и втянул первый глоток дыма. Прежде чем выдохнуть через нос, Хакс задержал его в себе.

По молчаливому соглашению он и Бен медленно пошли к ангару.

 — Сегодня вечером ты был очень тих, — сказал Хакс после того, как они отошли на несколько шагов от зала совещаний.

Бен выдохнул облако дыма.

 — Нечего было говорить.

 — Хочешь сказать, что не совершал ошибок за последние несколько вылазок?

 — Не так много, — непринужденно сказал Бен.

 — Правда? — скептически спросил Хакс. — Ты так уверен в этом.

 — Уверен.

Возможно, это было и правдой, у Хакса было мало доказательств, подтверждающих обратное. Не всегда удавалось следить за пилотами во время боя и точно знать, где именно они находятся, к тому же в это время сам Хакс был сосредоточен на собственной работе, а не на исполнении других. Хотя он знал, что Бен сбил уже два «Мессершмитта» с начала их первого набега. Он был единственным пилотом в эскадрилье, который подстрелил более одного немецкого самолета. Однако, сегодня вечером Коротышка Путнам упомянул, что его ошибки также включали в себя не пребывание с его ведомым. Хакс предположил, что это не его вина; Бен до сих пор бросал его.

 — Совершенных полётов не бывает, — строго заметил Хакс.

 — Даже у тебя? — спросил Бен.

 — Конечно. Я не безошибочен. У меня, как и у всех, есть свои плохие привычки.

 — _Ты_ ведь тоже сегодня о них не упомянул, — он мрачно посмотрел на Хакса. — Чем же это отличается от того, что сделал я?

 — Справедливое замечание, — сказал Хакс. — Хочешь услышать их сейчас? Это тебя успокоит?

 — Мне не нужно «успокаиваться», — проворчал Бен. — Меня не волнует, что ты сделал неправильно. Ты все еще летаешь лучше всех, кого я когда-либо видел.

Хакс попытался уклониться от неожиданного комплимента.

 — Я… спасибо.

Бен сделал глубокую затяжку.

 — Как ты тренировался?

Хакс никому из его эскадрильи подробно не рассказывал о своем формальном образовании. Он обсуждал практические вопросы того, чему научился, обсуждал стили и необходимые навыки, но никогда, где и когда он научился летать. Это не имело никакого отношения ни к урокам, которые он проводил, ни к разговорам, в которых принимал участие. Какой-то его части нравилось сохранять эту тайну, позволяя им думать, что он всегда знал то, чему учил их, но настоящей причины скрывать это у него не было.

 — Я учился в Оксфорде, — сказал он, — в авиационной эскадрилье университета. Мне было восемнадцать лет, когда я впервые сел в свой первый самолет, Де Хэвилленд «Тайгер Мот».

 — Я видел их, — сказал Бен. — Двухместные бипланы. Теперь они чуть ли не антиквариат.

Хакс попытался не обидеться; он любил свой «Тайгер Мот».

 — Да, это так, но для освоения основ они были превосходны. На них мы изучали высший пилотаж и оттачивали рефлексы. Возможно, идеальными они и не были, но для молодых пилотов их было вполне достаточно.

 — А я и не говорил, что они были плохими самолетами, — резко возразил Бен. — Один из барнстормеров моего отца привык летать на такой машине. Я же летал на нем только раз, когда учился.

 — И что ты о них думаешь?

 — Привередливы. Летать было нелегко. Они все время держат тебя в узде, не позволяя отвлекаться.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Это правда. Не каждому удается справиться с ними. Я это быстро понял, когда впервые сел в одного из них. Когда дело доходило до сложных маневров, ошибки дорого стоили. Несколько курсантов даже ушли из эскадрильи, когда не сумели с ними справиться.

 — Но ты справился, — сказал Бен.

 — Да, — сделав последнюю затяжку, Хакс кинул сигарету на землю, чуть останавливаясь, чтобы хорошенько прижать её сапогом. — Я был лучшим в классе, — было ли это высокомерным, пожалуй, но это так же было и правдой; Хакс упорно трудился, чтобы заработать это звание.

 — Что было после окончания университета? — спросил Бен. — Тебе тогда стукнуло… двадцать два?

 — Двадцать один, — поправил Хакс. — И как только я закончил обучение в университете, я поступил в Королевский военно-воздушный колледж в Крэнвелле. Все молодые кандидаты на офицеры проходили там курсы повышения квалификации. Теперь он закрыт. Некоторые по-прежнему тренируются на том поле, но учебную программу там больше не преподают.

 — А что именно преподавали? — поинтересовался Бен, вытаскивая из пачки еще одну сигарету и зажигая её.

 — То, чему учились мы: механике полета и физике. Что-то из этого я рассказывал и вам, основы.

Бен задумчиво загудел.

 — И сколько ты там пробыл?

 — Два года, — сказал Хакс. — Кто-то остался и на третий, но я получил звание раньше.

 — Там ты тоже был лучшим? — его тон не был снисходительным, как мог предположить Хакс. Бен сказал это прямо и с искренним любопытством.

Хакс засунул руку во внутренний карман своего форменного пиджака, чтобы достать еще одну сигарету.

 — Я был одним из них. На службу я поступил уже как офицер с хорошими отзывами.

 — Это самое низкое звание для пилотов, — сказал Бен. — какое они дали нам.

 — Да. Мы все начинаем с него и работаем на его повышение. Быть назначенным на более высокое звание — привилегия.

 — Когда ты получил звание командира?

 — В двадцать четыре, — ответил Хакс. — Довольно неплохой возраст для этого. У меня был хороший послужной список, хотя в нем не было ничего особо исключительного. Но в тот год началась война. Это и дало мне возможность отличиться.

 — И ты отличился.

Хакс согласно хмыкнул. Они приближались к ангару, внутри него было темно, а вокруг — ни души. Лишь выстроенные в ряд «Харрикейны» знакомо и приветливо отливали глянцевыми деталями в свете звезд. Хакс подошел к ближайшему самолету и протянул к нему руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев лопасти винта.

 — В Крэнвелле я впервые полетел на «Харрикейне», — сказал он. — Это была более ранняя модель, чем этот, но тогда это была самая мощная машина, в которой я когда-либо был. Я знал, что никогда не смогу вернуться к тем неповоротливым самолетам в Оксфорде, — он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Бена. — Согласен?

Бен кивнул, подходя к самолету, чтобы тоже погладить лезвие винта. Его пальцы легли рядом с пальцами Хакса.

 — Они удивительны, — согласился он. — Каждый раз, когда мы поднимаемся. Я уже тоже не смогу вернуться.

Взгляд Хакса пробежался по его лицу, наблюдая за тем, как ласково тот смотрит на самолет.

 — У тебя есть талант, Бен. Ты не должен возвращаться. Твое место тут.

Наступил короткий момент молчания, а потом:

 — Я не скучаю по дому, — сказал Бен. — Я думал, что буду, но это не так. Мне здесь все нравится, кроме разве что ужасной погоды.

 — Серьезно? — спросил Хакс, решив проигнорировать отзыв об английском климате. — Я рад это слышать. Хотя… — он поколебался, беспокоясь тем, что собирается рискнуть ступить на ту территорию, куда не должен лезть. Но он все равно спросил: — У тебя есть кто-то в Калифорнии, кто тебя ждет? Может, возлюбленная?

 — Нет, — резко сказал Бен, выражение его лица напряглось.

Хакс не должен был почувствовать облегчение, но он почувствовал.

 — Ладно.

Бен обезоруживающе посмотрел на него.

 — А у тебя есть кто-то? Девушка? — тон, с каким он сказал, звучал почти злобно, обвинительно.

 — Нет, — ответил Хакс. — И уже довольно долго.

 — Почему? — спросил Бен.

 — Военное положение не совсем подходящее время для привязанностей, и я больше предпочитаю быть в небе, чем где-либо еще. Любовницы требуют внимания и времени, которые я даю неохотно, — и хотя это была не совсем неправда, это было единственное оправдание, которое мог придумать Хакс.

Бен поднес к губам сигарету и, сделав торопливый вдох, немного нервно сбросил.

 — Я и не знал.

 — У тебя никогда не было девушки? — спросил Хакс, пытаясь не выдать лицом удивление. Было трудно представить, что Бен никогда ни с кем не встречался, даже если он и был застенчивым и имел склонность к отшельничеству.

Бен снова коснулся края лезвия винта, отводя взгляд от Хакса.

 — Нет. Я никогда не… — он запнулся. Хакс молчал, ожидая. — Были какие-то девушки, которые определенным образом смотрели на меня и шептались про всякую чепуху, но они мне не нравились. Я никого не хотел… раньше.

И тут он поднял взгляд.

У Хакса перехватило дыхание, и он почувствовал, как от этого его легкие обжег дым. Бен был так близко, всего в каком-то полутора шаге от него. Хакс легко мог протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, проследить линию челюсти к губам. Его пальцы дернулись от желания исполнить это.

Но что-то резко обожгло их, заставляя его зашипеть от боли.

 — Черт, — ругнулся Хакс, роняя огрызок истлевшей сигареты. Он поднес руку к губам, чтобы пососать поврежденную кожу.

 — Тебе нужно опустить её в холодную воду, — сказал Бен, выбросив окурок собственной сигареты. — Сюда, — рядом с ангаром стояла колонка. Он включил её, и из неё полилась вода.

Хакс сунул под струю руку, вздохнув от резкого холода. Он подержал под водой поврежденные пальцы еще минуту-две, прежде чем убрать руку. — Все не так уж и плохо, — сказал он. — Но вода помогла. Спасибо.

Бен закрутил кран и поднялся на ноги.

 — Дай посмотреть.

 — Ты сейчас играешь в медсестру что ли? — поинтересовался Хакс, но послушно протянул тому руку. Бен взял её и слегка провел большим пальцем по ожогу. Хакс не думал, что на поврежденном месте появятся волдыри, но какое-то неприятное жжение все-таки будет. — Каков ваш диагноз, матрон Соло?

Бен хмуро взглянул на него, все так же нежно держа его руку.

 — Думаю, жить будешь.

 — Какое облегчение слышать это, — воскликнул Хакс. — Я так волновался.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Бен отпустил его. Тугой узел в животе Хакса развязался.

 — Полагаю, нам уже пора, — сказал он. — Не сомневаюсь, что завтрашние полеты начнутся рано.

 — Хорошо, — согласился Бен, но не двинулся с места.

Хакс неохотно повернулся в сторону казармы. Бен подошел к нему и, что не ускользнуло от внимания Хакса, стал достаточно близко, чтобы их руки раз за разом соприкасались. А сам Хакс так и не предпринял ни единой попытки отойти.

***

Следующим днем эскорта бомбардировщиков рано утром не было. После спокойного завтрака 363-я отправилась в зал для совещаний, чтобы ожидать следующих распоряжений. Хакс сыграл пару партий в карты с Тейлором, По и Стриклэндом, при этом довольно эффектно продув. Когда Клиффорд взял самый последний банк — включая все ставки Хакса — Хакс поклонился так изящно, как только мог, и вернулся в угол комнаты, захватив с собой для компании Геродота.

Он только начал третью книгу, касающуюся нападения Камбиза, царя Персии, на Египет, когда взвыли сирены воздушной атаки. Хакс тут же вскочил на ноги, в спешке перевернув стул, и чуть ли не споткнулся об него, когда ринулся к двери.

 — По соколам! — крикнул он своим пилотам. — Сейчас же!

Персонал всего аэродрома спешил либо в ангары, либо в окопы. Хакс пронесся мимо них, быстрые шаги утопали в рыхлой земле, неся его к самолету. На радаре в нескольких милях от побережья были замечены вражеские самолеты, но у пилотов все еще было всего три-четыре минуты, чтобы подняться в воздух и отбить атаку.

Когда Хакс добрался до своего сокола, его легкие горели от нехватки воздуха. Самолет уже работал, а Тэниссон стоял рядом с крылом, держа в руках парашют. Хакс накинул его на плечи и вскочил в кабину. Будь то налеты бомбардировки или набеги на аэродромы, он, прежде чем взлететь, всегда ждал, пока не соберется вся эскадрилья, но при этих обстоятельствах все, что имело значение, — как можно быстрее поднять самолеты в небо. Он сделал поспешную проверку всех систем, прежде чем вырулить из строя, направляясь к взлетной полосе.

Там, готовясь к взлету, стояло уже четыре самолета, и из того, что он слышал по радио, они принадлежали 129-й. Взлетели они парами, один рядом с другим. Заняв освобожденное ими место, Хакс обьявил, что идем на взлет, и не стал дожидаться разрешения. Он как раз надавил на педаль газа, когда рядом с ним появился другой самолет. Хакс быстро взглянул через плечо и увидел, что это По.

 — Чертовски рад тебя видеть, Дэмерон, — сказал он.

 — Взаимно, сэр. Давайте подстрелим парочку «Джерри».

Они только оторвались от земли, когда кто-то завопил: «Атака! Атака! Атака!», и Хакс прибавил мощности своему самолету и круто поднялся в небо.

Битва развернулась не менее чем на трех тысячах футах. Хакс и По вошли в неё с левого фланга, полетев за шмыгнувшим мимо Фокке-Вульфом. Хакс пустился в перехват, его большой палец замер над спусковым механизмом орудий. Войдя в диапазон стрельбы, он открыл огонь.

Пули прорезали воздух гулким рат-а-та-та-та. Первый залп не попал в цель, но Хакс продолжал стрелять, пока не ударил 190-го по фюзеляжу. Пилот резко повернул, спикировав вниз. После него остался след черного дыма, но Хакс знал, что это всего лишь выхлоп двигателя. 190-е могут обманывать этим.

Хакс не стал его преследовать. Либо он позволит немцу уйти, либо он сам попадет под чужую линию огня. На более низкой высоте оставались пилоты, которые охраняли воздушное пространство ближе к Уолкастлу. Так что Хакс перевел свое внимание на другие 190-е, пересекающие небо.

Он подсчитал, что потратил половину своих боеприпасов, но того, что осталось было вполне достаточно, чтобы подстрелить неприятеля, если сделать точный выстрел. Тем не менее, По все еще был полностью полон, так что позволить ему взять на себя лидирующую позицию было более разумно. Хакс отдал команду по рации, чуть замедляя скорость, чтобы дать По занять новую позицию. Он отлетел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы держать его в поле зрения, но больше внимание Хакс все же уделял тому, что происходит вокруг.

Он поморщился, заметив, как немецкий самолет, открыв огонь по «Харрикейну», попал в него. На мгновение Хакс подумал, что повреждения незначительны, но потом он увидел, как «Харрикейн» накренился на левый бок, а затем стремительно начал падать. Хакс ожидал, что пилот выпрыгнет из кабины и, раскрыв парашют, благополучно сядет, но тот так и не появился. «Харрикейн» со всплеском грязи и пламени зарыл носом землю.

 — Дэмерон, проучи этого ублюдка! — воскликнул Хакс.

По прибавил газу, открывая огонь. 190-й вошел в бочку, чтобы выйти из-под траектории пуль. Он не смог бы избежать их всех, но этим маневром он обеспечил себе сохранность самых важных частей самолета. Войдя в петлю, 190-й оторвался от По и покинул диапазон стрельбы его орудий.

 — Вот дерьмо, — прорычал По.

 — Я возьму его, — сказал Хакс. Он повернулся и поднялся, двигатель его «Харрикейна» надсадно заныл от нагрузки. Немец был быстрым, но увидеть приближающегося к нему снизу Хакса он не мог. — Давай, давай, — бормотал Хакс.

Он был настолько поглощен погоней, что не сразу заметил справа от себя еще одного 190-го. Когда он увидел его, тот как раз входил в диапазон стрельбы. Хакс знал, что не сможет вовремя увернуться, поэтому приготовился ко граду пуль.

Но ничего не произошло.

В пятидесяти футах выше в поле зрения попал «Харрикейн» и начал стрелять. Пули прошлись прямо по кабине 190-го, разбивая стекло и убив пилота внутри. Слова благодарности крутились на кончике языка Хакса, но они там так и остались, когда он увидел, что «Харрикейн» не прекратил огонь даже после того, как подстрелил немца, тем направив орудия в сторону По.

 — Я подбит, — объявил По. — Падаю.

 — Прыгай! — заорал Хакс. — Убирайся оттуда немедленно!

Фонарь кабины отлетел назад, пойманный встречным потоком ветра. Через мгновение боковая дверь кабины открылась, и По выпрыгнул из падающего самолета. Он исчез из виду, но Хакс вошел в пике, чтобы снова отыскать его взглядом. Парашют По был открыт и плавно нес его к земле.

 — Они уходят, — сказал один из пилотов по рации — Барлоу, подумал Хакс. — Эбни, Коберн, проследите за ними.

Двое из 129-й отделились от остальных и полетели вслед за 190-ми. Догнать их они не смогут, зато смогут отогнать неприятеля от аэродрома и через Ла-Манш отправить назад во Францию.

 — Пойдемте домой, ребята, — обратился Барлоу к остальным пилотам.

Хакс повернул к Уолкастлу и настроился на его частоту.

 — Контроль, это Красный Лидер. Мне нужен экстренный поиск для капитана По Дэмерона.

Он указал приблизительные координаты, которые зафиксировал гироскоп.

 — Вас понял, Красный Лидер, — сказал радиооператор. — Мы немедленно отправим команду на поиски.

К тому времени, когда Хакс приземлился и отгонял самолет к ангару, он уже закипал. Какой-то дурак, попавший в По, мог с легкостью убить его. Конечно, этот пилот помешал 190-му подстрелить Хакса, но он бы предпочел взять огонь на себя и в случае выпрыгнуть из самолета, чем наблюдать за тем, как падает По от дела рук своего же товарища.

В ангар Хакс пришел последним. Внутри стояли парочка неуспевших вовремя вступить в бой самолетов. Их летчики ждали возле них, чтобы поприветствовать тех, кто вернулся. С горящей внутри яростью Хакс откинул боковую дверь кабины и спрыгнул вниз. Он направился к ожидающей его эскадрильи, эскадрильи _без_ По.

 — Кто, черт подери, сделал этот выстрел? — потребовал Хакс, швыряя на землю свое снаряжение. — Какой _гад_ стрелял по своим? — он впился горящим взглядом в пилотов.

Большинство выглядело потерянными, напуганными, но не виноватыми. Но затем вперед шагнул Бен Соло.

 — Я стрелял, — сказал он.

Хакс почти вздрогнул, его гнев внезапно отдался болезненным разочарованием. Но ярость взяла верх, он пересек расстояние между ними и схватил Бена за лацканы пиджака.

 — _Ты_ , — прорычал Хакс. — Ты мог убить его.

Бен уставился на Хакса, его лицо было каменным.

 — Я не хотел. Я просто пытался подстрелить «Джерри», который-

Хакс встряхнул его.

 — Заткнись! Я не хочу слышать оправдания, Соло. Ты безответственный и легкомысленный. Твоя глупость обошлась нам потерей сокола и чуть не забрала лучшего пилота этой эскадрильи. Как, _черт возьми_ , теперь можно доверять тебе после того, что ты сделал?

Он оттолкнул Бена от себя. Тот отшатнулся, но удержался на ногах и выпрямился, так стиснув зубы, что на челюсти выступили мышцы.

 — Этот ублюдок застрелил бы тебя, — сказал он. — Ты бы разбился.

 — И вместо того, чтобы позволить врагу попасть в меня, _ты_ подстрелил своего же пилота, — ответил Хакс. Он указал пальцем на парашют у ног Бена. — Убери его. Ты отстранён до дальнейших распоряжений.

Глаза Бена широко распахнулись, губы приоткрылись.

 — Хакс, — тихо сказал он. — Я…

 — Нет, — огрызнулся Хакс, оборвав его. — Прочь с моих глаз.

Мгновение он не двигался, на его лице было шокированное и какое-то раненное выражение.

 — _Пошел_ , — гаркнул Хакс. — Сейчас же.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Бен протолкнувшись через других пилотов, скрылся в ангаре. Некоторые повернулись, чтобы провести взглядом уходящего, но совсем скоро все лица снова были повернуты к Хаксу.

 — Что будет с По, сэр? — спросил Уэсли.

 — Контроль уже отправил за ним людей, — ответил тот. — Его вернут сюда и его осмотрит врач.

Тейлор, который большую часть своего свободного времени проводил с По, выглядел разбитым.

 — Думаете, он серьезно ранен, сэр?

Хакс пожал плечом, не в силах дать точный ответ.

 — Боюсь, что не знаю. Парашют спасет его жизнь, но посадка не всегда бывает мягкой. Он может покалечиться при ней. Надеюсь, что все обошлось, но мы обязательно все узнаем, когда он вернется.

 — А можно мы тоже пойдем искать его? — спросил Льюис Миллс.

Хакс покачал головой.

 — Нам нужно быть здесь на случай, если мы снова понадобимся. «Джерри» могут сделать еще один налет или командный центр пошлет нас сделать ответный удар.

 — Ладно, — мрачно согласился Мельца. — Я хочу подстрелить как можно больше этих ублюдков. Они убили одного парня из 129-й. Я видел это.

 — Как и я, — сказал Хакс. — Если хотите, вы можете пойти к ним и выразить соболезнование, но далеко отсюда не уходите. Нам в любой момент могут снова отдать приказ подняться в небо.

Брюстер Миллс отсалютовал — в американской вариации — и кинул свой парашют на землю. Он уселся рядом с ним, вытянув перед собой ноги. Льюис и Мельца присоединились к нему, а затем то же сделали и Коротышка с Кроу. Гилберт положил свое снаряжение и потянулся к карману за пачкой сигарет. Он предложил одну сигарету Уэксли, но юноша лишь покачал головой.

Хакс обнаружил, что ему самому хочется покурить. Это успокоило бы его нервы, как и несколько минут одиночества, позволившие бы ему собраться с мыслями. Оставив эскадрилью там, где они сидели, он отправился в сторону ангара. Там было тише и не было поднявшегося восточного ветра. Он вытащил портсигар и закурил сигарету. Первая затяжка была, как бальзам на душу.

Свободной рукой он потер лоб, пытаясь найти способ оправиться от случившейся катастрофы. Бен Соло сумел всего за десять секунд полностью подорвать все хорошие отчеты эскадрильи. Этот инцидент должен быть доведен до сведения Сноука, и ничего хорошего для 363-е он не будет сулить. Возможно, их участь в набегах и вылазках будет приостановлена до того момента, пока они не подготовятся лучше. Хакс объявил прошлым вечером, что хочет снова полетать с каждым по отдельности, но он вовсе не собирался только этим теперь и заниматься.

Выдохнув клуб дыма, Хакс прикрыл глаза. Отчасти он должен был быть благодарен Бену за то, что тот сделал: он убил человека, который мог убить Хакса. Но это был также и опрометчивый поступок. На крыле Бена снова никого не было. Он опять бросил Коротышку. Хакс был в недоумении, как ему вообще дальше приказывать держаться со своим ведомым. Он делал ему уже кто знает сколько замечаний по этому поводу, но ничего не изменилось. Бен до сих пор летал так, как ему вздумается, не заботясь об остальной эскадрильи.

Кроме, пожалуй, Хакса.

 — Чтоб тебя, Соло, — выругался он. — Чертов глупец.

Хакс не скурил еще и половины сигареты, когда из-за угла появилась Матрона Фазма. Она снова была одета в свой обычный белый цвет, за кончики её туфель цеплялись волосинки свежескошенной травы.

 — Хакс, — поздоровалась она. — Мне сказали, что что-то случилось с одним из твоих пилотов, но в госпитале никого нет. Что происходит?

Он бегло рассказал ей о том, что было, не упустив при этом ни одной детали.

 — Боже мой, — выдохнула она, положив руки на бедра. — Как Соло мог быть таким неосторожным?

 — Хотел бы я сказать, что не знаю как, — сказал Хакс, — но правда в том, что с самого своего приезда сюда он был непредсказуем.

 — Может быть, пришло время отправить его назад.

Хакс даже не думал об этом. Он не знал, какие у него будут варианты, когда дело дойдет до отстранения пилота. Англичанин был бы переведен или отправлен на слушание о действительности его умений, но обстоятельства, касающиеся американцев, были совершенно другими. Даже если Хаксу было совершенно ясно, что может произойти, он не _хотел_ избавляться от Бена.

 — Он слишком хорош, чтобы его отсылать, — сказал он Фазме. — Я назвал По самым лучшим пилотом, и это чистейшая правда, но у Бена есть дар. Талант.

Фазма подняла бровь.

 — Не думаю, если он сбивает своих же людей. Это превращает его в обузу, — она провела рукой по юбке, приглаживая её. — Мне когда-то пришлось отправить парочку девушек назад домой. Им не хватало смелости для этой работы, или у них не было к ней особого желания. Кажется, что-то похожее происходит и с твоим Соло. Если ты приказал ему, а он проигнорировал тебя, он не стоит стольких проблем.

 — Должен же быть какой-то способ заставить его делать то, что от него требуется, — сказал Хакс. — Ему б цены не было, выполняй он то, что ему говорится. Но вместо этого он бросает своего ведомого и увязывается за мной.

 — Почему именно за тобой?

Хакс закусил внутреннюю часть щеки.

 — Я не знаю. Возможно, он как раз был неподалеку и увидел, что я в опасности. Быть может, он сделал бы то же самое и для кого-то другого.

Фазма недоверчиво взглянула на него.

 — Не думаю, что так оно и было, и ты тоже так не считаешь.

 — Может быть, ты и права, — сказал Хакс, — но все, что имеет значение, — это то, что или он осознает, что не может таким образом вести себя, или мне придется отправить его обратно в Америку.

 — А ты говорил ему об этом?

 — Я не угрожал отстранить его, но я не раз давал ему прямые указания о том, как нужно летать с эскадрильей.

 — Значит, он не слушается приказов, — сказала Фазма. — Я знала таких раньше. Может есть какой-то иной способ решения проблемы? Возможно, нужно попросить его вежливо?

Хакс фыркнул.

 — Командир не просит своих солдатов. Он дает им приказ и ожидает, что ему повинуются.

Фазма лишь слегка пожала плечами.

 — Если у тебя нет другого варианта, а отсылать его ты не хочешь, то почему бы тебе не попытаться поговорить с ним на равных, как мужчина с мужчиной?

 — Он мне не ровня. Он мой подчиненный.

 — Но он по-прежнему человек со своими собственными амбициями и желаниями, многие из которых, я уверена, совпадают с твоими, — она криво усмехнулась. — Пилоты склонны желать славы независимо от её стоимости.

 — Да, — сказал Хакс, соглашаясь. — Полагаю, мне стоит поговорить с ним в неформальной обстановке.

Эта идея не была совершенно немыслимой. Хакс не думал о себе как о командире Бена, когда они прогуливались вместе накануне вечером, и это было самой последней вещью, что приходила ему в голову, когда они танцевали.

 — Попробуй, — молвила Фазма. — Что здесь плохого?

Он кивнул.

 — Абсолютно ничего.

Фазма вернулась с ним туда, где сидела эскадрилья, но надолго не задержалась.

 — Я прослежу, чтобы о твоем пилоте хорошо позаботились, когда он вернется, — обещала она и, махнув на прощание, ушла.

 — Ничего не слышно о По, сэр? — спросил Мельца, когда Хакс опустился рядом с ним на траву.

 — Прошло совсем немного, — ответил Хакс. — Им понадобится какое-то время, чтобы найти его. Я дал координаты, однако он мог отклониться от них. Но они не прекратят поиски, пока не найдут его.

Тейлор, который сидел напротив Хакса, прижал колени к груди, обняв их руками, и положил на них голову.

 — Поиски не будут долгими, — сказал Хакс. — Я уверен в этом.

Прошло четыре часа прежде чем на главной дороге показались пробирающиеся по грязи автомобиль и медицинская машина скорой помощи. Мужчины тут же вскочили на ноги и пошли им навстречу. Хакс быстрым шагом подошел с ними к двери госпиталя, туда, где остановилась скорая помощь. Первым вылез водитель и, обойдя машину, открыл задние двери. Хакс приготовился к худшему, но страх в его груди рассеялся, как только он увидел самостоятельно выходящего По.

 — Здоров, ребята, — легко сказал он, несмотря на то, что он, несомненно, чувствовал себя очень уставшим.

 — Дэмерон! — вскричал Льюис Миллс, хватая его за руки и сжимая их. — Чертовски рад видеть тебя. Как себя чувствуешь?

 — Как будто упал с нескольких тысяч футов, но бывало и хуже.

Остальные летчики засмеялись.

Позади скорой помощи появился доктор Таркин в белом халате, побледневший и суровый.

 — Капитан Дэмерон?

 — Это я, доктор, — сказал По, поворачиваясь к нему.

 — Пройдемте со мной, пожалуйста. Мы должны осмотреть вас.

 — Конечно, конечно, — и обращаясь к остальным пилотам 363-й, сказал: — Увидимся позже, парни. У меня есть, что вам рассказать, — и немного неуверенным шагом он последовал за Таркиным.

Хакс приказал пилотам оставаться снаружи, а сам тоже пошел за доктором. Несколько медсестер вели По к кровати, а он то и дело им улыбался он. Таркин осторожно ступал за ними, позволяя Хаксу догнать себя.

 — Доктор, — сказал Хакс. — Сколько времени займет осмотр? Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

Таркин кинул на него стальной взгляд.

 — Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы удостовериться, что пациент полностью здоров, командир. Если хотите, вы можете подождать здесь. Я пошлю кого-нибудь, когда мы закончим.

Хакс отступил назад, смотря, как он исчезает за ширмой. В медицине он немного разбирался, так что был готов ждать довольно долго.

Хакс наблюдал за тем, как стрелки часов над дверью перед входом успели сделать полтора круга, прежде чем Таркин снова появился.

 — Теперь можете идти, — сказал он. — Он вас ждет.

 — Он в порядке? — спросил Хакс.

 — Да, — и заложив руки за спину, Таркин ушел.

Хакс нырнул в палату, скользя взглядом по двум рядам кроватей, ища По. Он лежал во втором справа.

 — Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровался По, когда Хакс приблизился к нему.

Он остановился у края кровати.

 — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

По похлопал по накинутому на ноги одеялу.

 — Здоров, как бык. Мне сказали, чтобы я остался здесь на ночь, — он заговорщически наклонился. — Медсестра Энн сказала, что лично принесет мне ужин.

 — Рад это слышать, — сказал Хакс с небольшой улыбкой, но тут же посерьезнел. — Ты помнишь, что случилось?

 — Да, сэр. Один из наших попал в меня.

 — Ты так спокойно говоришь об этом. Я был бы в ярости.

 — Это была ошибка, — сказал По. — Все их делают.

Хакс покачал головой.

 — Тебя хоть что-нибудь может расстроить?

По засмеялся.

 — Нет, если я могу с этим справиться, сэр, — он закусил нижнюю губу. — Хотя, может быть, я хотел бы знать, кто это был.

 — Бен Соло, — ответил Хакс. — Я отстранил его от полетов.

Брови По удивленно полезли верх.

 — В самом деле? Но вы же видели, какой маневр он выдал. Это был впечатляющий полет. Он спас вам жизнь, сэр.

 — Почти что ценой твоей.

 — Справедливо, но это был не первый случай, когда кто-то попадает в самолет союзника, и, полагаю, далеко не последний, — он почесал затылок. — Может вы отправите парня сюда, и я поговорю с ним?

 — Возможно, завтра, — сказал Хакс, — когда тебе станет лучше. Сегодня вечером поговорю с ним я.

По кивнул.

 — Хорошо. Но будьте с ним помягче. Он усвоил урок и больше этого не сделает.

 — Я, конечно же, надеюсь, что такого больше не будет, — молвил Хакс, прикоснувшись к плечу По. — А теперь отдыхай. Я передам остальным, что с тобой все хорошо.

 — Спасибо, сэр. Доброй ночи.

За время, проведенное Хаксом в госпитале, солнце уже успело опуститься за горизонт, и он опоздал на ужин. Хакс особо не спешил поесть, но заторопился в столовую для того, чтобы сообщить о состоянии По. Когда он пришел, пилоты 363-й тут же выжидательно повернулись к нему.

 — Я знал, что он будет в порядке, — сказал Тейлор. — Он крепкий парень.

Кто-то задавал вопросы о том, когда По вернется. На что-то Хакс мог ответить, а что-то оставлял врачам. Пилоты казались вполне удовлетворились сказанным и вернулись к своим обычным оживленным разговорам. Однако был тот, кто не промолвил ни слова.

Бен смотрел на свою пустую тарелку, держа в руке наполовину пустой стакан пива. Время от времени он подносил его ко рту, но взгляд так и не поднимал. Хакс был немного доволен, видя, что он страдает от негативных последствий своей оплошности. Однако сердиться на него он не мог. В конце концов, он пообещал Фазме, что попытается поговорить с Беном, как с равным по статусу, и По, что «будет с ним помягче».

Братья Миллс вовлекли Хакса в дискуссию о достоинствах «Харрикейна» против «Спитфайра», и хотя его внимание было занято ими, все же краешком глаза он продолжал наблюдать за Беном, ожидая, когда тот выйдет из-за стола.

Брюстер как раз говорил о вооружениях, когда Хакс увидел, как Бен, оттолкнув тарелку, поднялся с места. Гилберт коротко махнул ему рукой, когда тот перешагнул через скамейку. Бен сказал что-то в ответ, касаясь его плеча, прежде чем повернулся к двери. Открыв её, он скрылся снаружи.

Хакс за пару минут справился с ужином, но не задержался. Извинившись, он пошел по тому же пути к двери, каким шел Бен. Как только позади него закрылась дверь, шум столовой угас, окунув его в тишину ночного воздуха. Он был удивительно сухим, несмотря на прошедшие дожди, а небо было так ясно, что можно было увидеть небольшие россыпи звезд. Засунув руки в карманы, Хакс направился к ангару.

Он усмехнулся темноте перед собой, выглядывая тот контрольный знак, означающий, что Бен был у двери ангара, когда вступил прямиком в центр лужи.

 — Болото, — зло сказал он, когда вода начала просачиваться в его сапоги. Он попытался выбраться, но оступился, и теперь уже его левая нога хлюпнулась в грязь. Снова хорошенько выругавшись, Хакс услышал низкий смешок в нескольких шагах впереди.

 — Полагаю, мне стоило предупредить тебя об этом, — сказал Бен. — Но я подумал, что не хочу быть единственным с мокрыми ногами.

Хакс вылез из лужи и вернулся на траву, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом хлюпают его носки.

 — Очень мило с твоей стороны, — проворчал он, направляясь к тому месту, где стоял Бен. — Теперь нам обоим неудобно. Надеюсь, ты доволен.

 — Все не так уж плохо, если не двигаться, — Бен постучал пачкой сигарет по своей раскрытой ладони, пока не выпала одна. Он предложил её Хаксу.

Хакс взял сигарету.

 — Есть спички?

 — Нету, — сказал Бен. — Я уронил их в лужу.

 — Кто б сомневался. Тогда дай мне свою.

Бен возмущенно крикнул «эй!», когда Хакс вырвал у него изо рта сигарету. Прижав алеющий кончик к собственной сигарете, он затянулся, пока та не загорелась. Довольно вдохнув, он вернул Бену его сигарету.

 — Спасибо, — сказал Хакс.

Бен кинул на него раздраженный взгляд, когда выдохнул через нос остатки дыма.

Хакс пошевелил пальцами ног в промокших носках, хмурясь.

 — Какого черта ты тут делаешь без спичек и в мокрых сапогах?

 — Говоришь прямо, как моя мать, — сказал Бен. — Но я в порядке, — он жестом указал в сторону казарм. — Ты можешь тоже пойти переобуться, если хочешь.

Не оценив нахальство, Хакс кинул на него сердитый взгляд, но сказал:

 — Я видал и хуже.

 — Правда?

 — Да. Прошлым летом в самый разгар битвы [1] моя эскадрилья жила в палатках на импровизированном аэродроме. Дождь шел восемь дней подряд. Сухим не был никто, — он внимательно посмотрел на Бена. — Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, как замерзают твои мокрые сапоги, пока ты летишь?

Бен облокотился о стену.

 — Нет, не чувствовал.

 — И, поверь, не захочешь. Так что советую тебе сегодня вечером положить их возле печки.

 — Это приказ, командир?

Хакс вытащил изо рта сигарету и выдохнул дым.

 — А ты планируешь проигнорировать и его просто из-за упрямства?

 — Я не упрямый, — проворчал Бен, прозвучав именно так.

 — Боюсь, что сегодняшний полет доказывает обратное, — сказал Хакс. — С самого твоего приезда сюда я постоянно говорил тебе, чтобы ты летал со своей эскадрильей, и либо ты не слушаешь меня, либо сознательно игнорируешь прямой приказ.

 — Я _слушаю_ тебя! — огрызнулся Бен. — Все, что ты говоришь.

Хакс сердито сжал свою сигарету. Он не хотел позволить гневу снова взять верх, но ему не слишком удалось это.

 — Тогда почему ты _делаешь_ не так, _как я говорю_?

Бен сгорбил плечи. Он мрачно затянулся и выбросил сигарету.

Хакс вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. Засунув руку в карман, он выудил из него портсигар и бросил его Бену. Тот, изучая его, но не открывая, осторожно держал портсигар в своих больших руках так, словно он был сделан из тончайшего фарфора. Большим пальцем Бен проследил его изогнутый край.

 — Я бросил Коротышку, потому что увидел, как к тебе подбирается «Джерри», — сказал он. — Я не мог допустить, чтобы он подбил тебя, — он опустил голову, словно хотел спрятаться.

 — Следить за моей спиной — забота По, — парировал Хакс, — а не твоя.

 — Но она должна быть моей, — сказал Бен. Он сжал в кулаке портсигар, наконец подняв взгляд. — Почему ты не позволишь мне летать вместе с тобой?

Хакс увидел на его лице печать боли, а в опущенных уголках рта — умоляющую мягкость.

 — И в этом все дело? — спросил Хакс. — Ты так себя ведешь, потому что хочешь быть моим ведомым?

Бен сглотнул. Казалось, он встревожен, не уверен. Все еще сердясь на него, но не желая позволить ему страдать еще больше, Хакс протянул руку и положил её ему на плечо. Рот Бена слегка приоткрылся в тихом вздохе, когда ладонь Хакса коснулась его. Хакс почти одернул руку, подумав, что сделал что-то не так, но прежде, чем он успел хотя бы пошевелиться, Бен повернул голову и наклонил её в сторону, пока край его челюсти не коснулся чужой руки. Его вздох прокатился по пальцам Хакса, щекоча кожу.

Он тихо сказал:

 — Я просто хочу быть там, где ты.

Это было молчаливое согласие, но для Хакса оно было словно удар в грудь. Все звуки — те немногие, которые были, — словно погрузились в вакуум, умолкли, притихли, а биение сердца Хакса отдалось грохотом в ушах. Бен провел щекой по руке Хакса до самого края воротника, его глаза были закрыты. Хакс смотрел на него в безмолвном благоговении, все остатки его гнева вмиг исчезли.

В другой руке Хакса тлела зажатая между пальцев сигарета, но он не мог ею пошевелить, чтобы поднести к губам. Предостережения набатом били в голове, заставляя его отступить и сделать успокаивающий глоток дыма, но вместо этого он разжал пальцы и выпустил сигарету. Подняв руку, он положил её на шею Бена, чувствуя, как в ребро ладони бьется пульсирующая точка.

 — Хакс, — прошептал Бен. Это была мольба, хриплая и глубокая.

 — О, Боже, — вздохнул Хакс, проводя пальцем по чувствительной коже за ухом Бена. Тот вздрогнул. Ощущение сделало все определенным, точным, и с ним пришел страх. Хакс отстранился, отводя руки от лица Бена. — Прости, — сказал он.

Бен уставился на него широко раскрытыми, подернутыми дымкой глазами.

Хакс потер лицо рукой, пытаясь собраться.

 — Я должен идти.

Он сделал небольшой шаг назад, создав так необходимую дистанцию между ними, но Бен снова сократил её, крепко обвив рукой пояс Хакса и рванул его на себя. Хакс открыл рот для последнего, слабого протеста, но Бен накрыл его, прежде чем он смог хоть что-то сказать.

Это был крепкий поцелуй, полностью лишенный робости. Хакс схватился за ворот форменной куртки Бена, пытаясь удержаться, чтобы от его силы не завалиться назад. Он так и застыл в чуть выгнутой позе, борясь с потрясением от касаний, внезапно ставшими раскаленными.

Не разжимая губ, Бен продолжал яро прижиматься ко рту Хакса. Когда Хакс попытался немного отстраниться, чтобы ослабить поцелуй, он последовал за ним. Хакс остановился и, решив сменить тактику, попробовал слегка повернуть голову вбок, чтобы сделать быстрый вдох. Его легкие горели, выметая из головы все разумные мысли. Когда не помогло и это, Хакс снова поднял к Бену руки, положив их по обе стороны его лица. Нежно, но настойчиво, он отстранил Бена, пока они оба не смогли дышать.

Между ними висел густой запах жженого табака и шерсти униформы. Они задыхались, кончики их носов почти касались друг друга. Большие пальцы Хакса покоились на скулах Бена, прямо под лунками глаз. Его кожа была бледной, мягкой, со скоплениями малюсеньких родинок, которые Хакс хотел попробовать на вкус. Хотя на данный момент его пока вполне устраивал вкус его губ.

На этот раз поцелуй вёл Хакс. Он осторожно прижался к губам Бена, затем слегка отстранился, почти дразня, потом снова подался вперед, углубляя поцелуй и расслабляя напряженный рот Бена, пока из горла того не вырвался мягкий звук, полустон. Ободренный реакцией, Хакс медленно лизнул краешек его уст. Это было не требование, а просьба, но Бен тут же послушно приоткрыл губы.

Хакс не сумел сдержать удовлетворенный вздох, когда, скользнув в одуряющую теплоту рта Бена, почувствовал, как вместе с этим ослабело все его тело. Он ощущал терпкий вкус дыма и выпитого за ужином пива. Сначала Бен позволял Хаксу делать все, что тот хочет, но затем с какой-то безмолвной дозволенностью, казалось, понял, что тоже может использовать свой язык. Он повторил движения Хакса: коснулся верхней части его рта, пососал нижнюю губу. Та неуверенность, какая была у него при первом поцелуе, быстро рассеялась, как только они углубились друг в друга, дурея от близости.

Спина Хакса прижалась к металлической обивке ангара, когда Бен толкнул его к нему. Руки Хакса тут же обвили шею Бена, пальцы зарылись в темные волосы. Бен обнял его за пояс, прижимая большие горячие ладони к пояснице. Они цеплялись друг за друга. Утопали друг в друге. Кровь бурлила и кипела в жилах Хакса, что аж тянуло пальцы.

Все, что происходило, шло наперекор всем клятвам Хакса, данным себе, когда он стал частью Королевских ВВС. Он пообещал, что, несмотря на обстоятельства, он будет держать себя в руках, никогда не поддаваться желанию сблизиться с кем-либо из своих коллег-пилотов. Флирт с другим офицером может положить конец его карьере. А флирт с подчиненным может привести его под трибунал и отправить в тюрьму. И это не учитывая, что может случиться с Беном, с иностранцем.

Осознание этого быстро привело в чувства. Пробрало дрожью каждую клеточку тела. Он потянул руки к плечам Бена, отталкивая его, но тот лишь сильнее прижался к нему, углубляя поцелуй и тем посылая колючие мурашки ползти по позвоночнику Хакса. Его решимость дрогнула, но все же осталась твердой. Он отступил назад, плотнее упершись в стену и увеличив на несколько дюймов дистанцию между ними.

На лице Бена Хакс ожидал увидеть что-то вроде удивления, быть может, даже немного собственной тревоги, но все, что он увидел, — обезумевшие глаза и полыхающие румянцем щеки. Его взгляд лениво двигался от губ Хакса к его глазам и обратно. В нем не было страха, только поволока зацелованности. Хаксу пришлось бороться с нестерпимым желанием, пронизывающим все его естество, желанием наклониться и снова приникнуть к губам напротив.

 — Бен, — вымолвил он, поражаясь тому, насколько рвано прозвучал его собственный голос. Хакс прочистил горло, попробовав снова: — Бен, ты должен отпустить меня.

 — Я не хочу, — пророкотал тот, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Хакса.

Хакс запустил руку в его волосы на затылке, слегка потянув их.

 — Кто угодно мог и может прийти сюда. Нам не следует находиться на открытом пространстве.

Бен немного отступил, но затем начал тянуть Хакса в сторону главной двери ангара.

 — Внутри никого нет, — сказал он.

В любой другой ситуации Хакс с удовольствием бы пошел за ним, но сейчас на карту было поставлено слишком много. Он упёрся ногами в землю.

 — Мы не можем.

Брови Бена стянулись к переносице.

 — Почему?

 — Потому что я твой командир, а люди в Военно-воздушных силах Его Величества так себя не ведут.

Несмотря на то, что он только что сказал, Хакс поймал себя на том, что, чуть ослабив хватку на волосах Бена, рассеянно массирует его затылок. Подняв руку, Бен робко коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Хакса, отчего у того на миг перехватило дыхание.

 — Ты все время говоришь нам, что мы не ведем себя так, как должны вести себя пилоты в воздушных силах. Разговариваем слишком громко, общаемся с наземным экипажем, не сдерживаем эмоций, — он провел пальцами по подбородку Хакса, где уже начинала покалывать щетина. — Но мы же все равно хорошая эскадрилья, правда?

 — Правда, — согласился Хакс с той же смесью гордости и раздражения, которые всегда появлялись у него вместе с «Орлами».

 — Тогда мы можем делать и это, — снова приближаясь, сказал Бен.

Хакс смочил губы, сильно искушенный словами Бена, но осознающий, что это все равно неправильно.

 — Кто-то может увидеть.

 — Все внутри, — Бен потерся кончиком носа о нос Хакса.

 — Возможно, сейчас, но в следующий раз… — сказал Хакс, призывая всю свою силу воли, чтобы не качнуться навстречу губам Бена. Он чуть не издал облегченный вздох, когда Бен отстранился, но затем он увидел играющую на его губах улыбку.

 — В следующий раз? — спросил Бен.

Хакс поражено замер, разом растеряв все слова. В его голове никогда не возникало вопроса о том, что если они продолжили бы то, что происходит между ними, это каждый раз приводило бы их сюда снова и снова. Но Бен, похоже, не спешил с выводами, ожидая, пока их не предложит сам Хакс. Он хотел укусить себя за язык. На аэродроме, где было так много глаз и ушей, не было ни единого способа поддерживать связь. Это был бы конец для них обоих.

Хакс надавил Бену на грудь, и, к счастью, тот на шаг отступил.

 — Это не может повториться. Оно должно быть забыто.

Лицо Бена омрачилось.

 — Поцелуй был так плох?

Сейчас он выглядел ужасно юным, раненым тем, что мог разочаровать. Хакс внутренне содрогнулся. И хотя он отлично знал, что не должен, но он снова коснулся щеки Бена.

 — Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Поцелуй плохим не был. Абсолютно не был.

 — О, — вздохнул Бен. — Это хорошо, — он посмотрел на свои руки и нервно потер их. — Мне понравилось. Я никогда раньше не целовался, но…

Удивление Хакса смешалось с каким-то утробным удовольствием. Поцелуй был первым у Бена, и это опьяняло. Он сказал:

 — Ты был хорош.

Бен застенчиво улыбнулся.

 — Наверняка я мог бы лучше… в следующий раз.

 — Прости, — молвил Хакс, убирая руку, — но мы не можем. Мы заплатим за это нашей карьерой, — он, оттолкнувшись от стены, сделал шаг в сторону, увеличивая между ними так необходимое расстояние. — Мне пора идти. Увидимся утром.

 — Постой, — сказал Бен и наклонившись, что-то поднял с земли. В лунном свете вещь блеснула глянцем, и Хакс узнал в ней собственный портсигар. Когда Хакс протянул за ним руку, их пальцы соприкоснулись, и он почувствовал покалывание, оставленное этим прикосновением. Ему потребовалось вся его воля, чтобы развернуться и уйти, оставив Бена так и стоять возле ангара.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Хакс имеет в виду Битву за Британию (1940 год).


	7. Chapter 7

Хакс не сбегал; это было стратегическое отступление, уберегшее его от опасности, прежде чем он получил бы какой-то серьезный вред. Он, отдаляясь от ангара, старался идти размеренно, сосредоточившись на траве перед собой и не оглядываясь назад. Позади было все то, что иметь или хотя бы хотеть ему было нельзя.

Он сунул дрожащие руки в карманы штанов, комкая подкладку. Его грудь все еще сжимала смесь страха и вожделения, оба эти чувства скручивали легкие, отчего Хакс едва мог дышать. У него закружилась голова; тропинка, по которой он шел, внезапно колыхнулась и пропала из виду. Сквозь ткань правого кармана Хакс сильно щипнул себя за ногу, боль помогла прояснить голову.

Когда он добрался до дверей казармы, в окнах свет уже не горел. Хакс чувствовал себя слепым, двигаясь в темноте к подножью лестницы, но ему все же удалось пройти ни разу не коснувшись стены. И хотя Митака уже удалился на ночь, когда Хакс добрался до своей комнаты и щелкнул выключателем света, он обнаружил на своей кровати аккуратно сложенную ночную рубашку. На столе стоял кувшин с водой, чтобы утром он мог умыться. Подойдя к нему, Хакс налил воды в жестяную чашку, стоящую тут же рядом, и сделал большой глоток. Он нахмурился, переводя дыхание, и снова отпил.

Хакс хотел вымыть изо рта вкус Бена, стереть следы, которые остались даже после того, как он выскочил из ангара; они цеплялись за него, как паутина, не позволяя забыть ощущение обнимающих его рук. Его колени дрожали, угрожая выдать ту бурю чувств, что породили эти касания. Он наткнулся на кровать и тяжело сел. Пружины жалобно скрипнули под весом тела.

 — Иисусе, — простонал Хакс, роняя голову на руки. Ладони коснулись губ — смехотворная пародия того, как ощущались губы Бена на них. Его рот был гладким и горячим, податливым для Хакса и его ласк, и Бен так легко отдавался ему, без тени колебания. У Хакса никогда не было настолько открытого в своем влечении любовника; все они знали о рисках. Но Бен, не задумываясь, выражал чувства.

 _Он не знает ничего лучшего_.

Он сказал Хаксу, что никогда не влюблялся и даже ни разу не целовался. У него не было ни малейшего представления о том, во что он втягивает себя. Как когда он летал, он не думал, а просто действовал. Отчасти Хакс завидовал его наивности, но он так же знал, что если Бен не узнает сразу то, насколько опасна его ситуация, он никогда не сможет выжить в мире, в котором таких, как он, не принимают.

Ему нужен был учитель, наставник, тот, кто мог показать ему, как защитить себя, но Хакс был не в том положении для этого. Его единственная задача заключалась в том, чтобы избегать Бена и того соблазна, кои он из себя представлял. Не то чтобы Хакс мог полностью игнорировать его — ему нужно было летать с ним, — но он мог сохранять между ними безопасную дистанцию. Их вечера у ангара необходимо было немедленно прекратить, а самому Хаксу нужно будет следить, чтобы возле него всегда кто-то был, особенно когда рядом окажется Бен. Расстояние со временем создало бы холодность между ними, пока желание оказаться наедине и вовсе не иссякло бы.

Хакс откинулся на матрас, пару прядей зацепились за грубую древесину стены позади. Уже очень давно он не чувствовал такую сильную тягу к кому-то, одновременно и физическое желание прикоснуться, и интерес, который заставлял его хотеть проводить часы за беседой, просто чтобы узнать то, как он смотрит на мир. Ему нравилось разговаривать с Беном; это было легко, даже когда тот был тихим или отвечал лишь несколькими словами. Хакс так привык к оксфордским парням, которые говорили только для того, чтобы послушать собственный голос, что не осознавал, насколько ценил молчание с тем, кого любил.

Он закрыл глаза, издав зыбкий выдох. Хакс _был_ увлечен Беном. Он красиво летал, он, как Валькирия [1], грянул с небес, разразившись градом пуль на немецкого истребителя, который целился в Хакса. Бен был необычным и молчаливым, со вспыльчивым темпераментом, но Хакс хотел узнать его, насколько тот позволит. И, Боже помоги ему, Хакс хотел снова обнять его.

Еще пару минут он пролежал вот как вот, поперек кровати, наблюдая за висящей под потолком горящей лампочкой, пока у него не зарябило в глазах, когда он моргал. Было уже поздно, но Хакс знал, что спать еще не будет, поэтому он сел, наклонившись, чтобы сперва снять мокрые сапоги, а затем повесить пиджак. Хакс расстегнул рубашку и отложил её в сторону. Стоящий подле стола стул был жестким, но Хакс проигнорировал его неудобства, когда уселся, и потянулся к стопке бумаги для официальных отчетов и ручкой. Командиру крыла необходимо было доложить о том, что произошло в тот день во время боя.

Сноук, несомненно, уже слышал об этом, но Хакс все равно должен будет упомянуть случившееся в поданном отчете. Это навсегда останется с 363-й, черная метка. Хакс задумчиво погладил ручку пера подушечкой указательного пальца. Бену должны будут сделать выговор за то, что он сделал. В дальнейшем запрет ему подниматься в воздух будет вредным для остальной эскадрильи, поэтому нужно было придумать какую-нибудь другую форму наказания.

Хакс не мог отослать его в ангар выполнять всякую грязную работу с наземным экипажем; тот и так занимался этим по своей собственной воле. Он мог отправить его в тренажер «Линка» на дополнительные четыре часа в неделю, но Хакс сомневался, что кто-нибудь из эскадрильи захочет запускать симуляцию, выслушивая его громкие жалобы. Единственный оставшийся вариант — вернуть тренировки и прогонять его по основным маневрам, пока он совершенно не снудится. Бен был нетерпеливым и неугомонным, поэтому это расстроит его и послужит хорошим наказанием.

Хакс опустил кончик пера на бумагу, делая жирную черную точку, а затем начал писать. Описание сражения было кратким и точным, таким, каким и ожидал подполковник. Свой отчет Хакс закончил рекомендацией вернуть Бена Соло к тренировкам по часу в день на протяжении всей следующей недели, пока он, Хакс, не сочтет его готовым вернуться к активной службе.

Закончив с наказанием, он почувствовал укол вины и стыда. Он был глупцом, давая Бену надежду, что между ними может быть что-то, особенно когда теперь ему придется жестко взяться за его дисциплину. Если бы Хакс был на его месте, он был бы зол, растерян внезапной смене настроения своего командира. Хакс не должен был поддаваться ему; он ослабил свое положение, как лидер эскадрильи, частью которой был Бен.

Хакс остановился, когда как раз собирался подписать отчет, думая о логичности этого выговора. Несмотря на то, что По, казалось, довольно легко простил Бену его проступок, Хакс не мог поручить ему летать с Беном на тренировках; это было бы наказанием и для самого По. Значит, оставался только он, Хакс. Хотя, в принципе, он с Беном не будет совсем один, не тогда, когда они будут находиться в двух отдельных самолетах, а радиооператоры будут слышать каждое их слово, и все же это в некотором смысле сблизит их как лидера и его ведомого.

Хакс мрачно посмотрел на письмо. Он мог бы написать еще одно, найти другой способ подать Бену урок, но придумать что-то, столь же эффективное, было довольно трудно. Нет, им все же придется летать вместе каждый день, пока не закончится срок наказания. Подув на еще не высохшие чернила, Хакс решил вести себя максимально сдержанно и холодно. И все же от мысли, что он снова полетает с Беном, его сердце забилось чаще. Если на земле они не могут быть друг другу кем-то больше, чем обычные сослуживцы, то, по крайней мере, Хакс мог бы поделить с ним небо.

Он положил свой отчет на край стола, чтобы завтра утром разобраться с ним в первую очередь и, взяв сапоги, поставил их на нижнюю полочку своего небольшого гардероба, где хранились чистые рубашки и нижнее белье. Там же висела и его форма, которую раз в неделю брали оттуда, чтобы постирать. Форменный пиджак был самым обычным, над верхним правым карманом покоились крылья, хотя теперь на левой руке была еще нашивка — знак их эскадрильи: орел, держащий в одной лапе стрелы, а в другой — оливковую ветвь. Митака пришил её в первый же день, когда Хакс прибыл сюда и стал одним из «Орлов».

Вначале он считал эту нашивку безвкусной, просто еще одной вещью, заставляющей американцев выделяться среди англичан. Но теперь он понял, что она представляет из себя: «Орлы» _были_ другими. Они были бесцеремонны и нахальны, а летали с неугомонной дерзостью; и каким-то образом все это играло им на руку. Хакс был уверен, что они были единственными летчиками, которым можно было простить такое. Он находил это странно очаровательным, и он был очень горд находиться среди них.

 _И Бена_.

Хакс не узнал бы о нем без этой команды. Возможно, это было бы и к лучшему. Он бы не был в положении, которое может скомпрометировать его.

Он грубо стянул с себя брюки, внезапно почувствовав себя в них неудобно. Сняв нижнее белье и кинув его в корзину для грязной одежды, Хакс на мгновение остановился, стоя полностью обнаженным. Он мог видеть в висящем на стене зеркале отражение верхней части его тела: бледная кожа, неширокая грудь и плечи. Мальчишкой он был почти изящным, с тонкими запястьями и длинными руками, одни кости и жилы, чего нельзя было сказать о большинстве его одноклассников. Бен был сложен так, как они: мощный и широкий. И хотя по росту Хакс им нисколько не уступал, рядом с ними он все равно выглядел маленьким.

Хакс задавался вопросом, нашел ли Бен это привлекательным. Некоторые мужчины предпочитали, чтобы их любовники были меньше их самих, хотя многие, вероятно, жаждали обратного. У Хакса никогда не было каких-то предпочтений; его симпатия начиналась в интеллектуальном плане. Но это было в Оксфорде, где интеллект был проходной карточкой. Его интерес к Бену был немного другим: физическое влечение и восхищение его полетом. Это было ново для него и оно обескураживало своим накалом.

Он вздрогнул от холода комнаты и пошел за своей ночной рубашкой. Простыни были такими же холодными, что заставляло его еще сильнее кутаться в них, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Человеческое тепло рядом было бы просто благом, но прошло уже пять лет с тех пор, как у него это было. Он не мог не представить лежащего в своей кровати на первом этаже Бена. Быть может, он тоже лежал без сна, мерзнущий и остро осознающий свое одиночество.

Выдохнув, Хакс закрыл глаза. Только благодаря выработанной годами привычки использовать любой отдых, он смог заснуть.

Поднявшись утром в ровно шесть часов, он умылся оставшейся водой в кувшине, выплескав её на лицо, чтобы как следует проснуться. Хакс поспешно оделся, с нетерпеливой мыслью о горячем чае, который ему подадут на завтрак в столовой.

Когда он подходил к зданию столовой, его окна были запотевшими: внутри было намного теплее, чем на улице. Холодный фронт пришел накануне вечером и принес с собой леденящий ветер, который путался в шерсти униформы Хакса, скользя свежим дыханием по открытым участкам кожи. Он потер руки, прежде чем взялся за ручку двери и повернул её. Так рано в столовой не было много посетителей. Большинство подходили к семи. Однако за столом «Орлов» уже сидели Мельца и Гилберт, они ели яйца и кашу и разговаривали.

 — Доброе утро, сэр, — сказал Мельца после того, как Хакс, взяв тарелку, присоединился к ним. — Хорошо спали?

 — Нормально, — сказал Хакс, подсаливая яйца. — А ты?

Мельца пожала плечами.

 — Думаю, неплохо. То, что случилось вчера, не давало мне как следует заснуть.

Хакс сделал глоток чая; тот не был горячим, как он надеялся.

 — Естественно, — сказал он. — Это был действительно трудный день. 129-я потеряла одного пилота, мы — один из самолетов. И По… ну, по крайней мере, он благополучно вернулся к нам.

 — Его сегодня выпишут? — спросил Гилберт. — Он не захочет пропустить полеты.

 — Ты чертовски прав, я не захочу, — По появился за Гилбертом и, положив руки ему на плечи, улыбнулся Хаксу и Мельце. — Вы, парни, не справились бы без меня.

Гилберт рассмеялся.

 — Черта с два мы не справились бы, но все же лучше, если бы ты был с нами. А теперь иди возьми себе чего-нибудь и садись уже.

По направился к стойке, где подавали завтрак и раздавали тарелки. Вместо чашки чая он взял себе кофе, какой, казалось, пили одни американцы. Он был горьким и для экономии зерен очень разбавленным, но Орлы, видимо, были вполне довольны и таким кофе.

Когда По присоединился к ним, в дверь с потоком холодного воздуха вошли несколько других пилотов, все они дрожали.

 — Клянусь, этот проклятый климат просто прикончит меня, — пожаловался Тейлор, уроженец Далласа, штат Техас. — Холодно и сыро. У меня все кости ноют.

 — Ты еще не видел зиму в Бозмене, — усмехнулся Коротышка. — Морозная и снежная. Бывали дни, когда за порог и на дюйм выйти было нельзя.

Тейлор покачал головой.

 — К черту все это.

Прежде чем усесться за стол, они пошли взять себе тарелки, пробормотав приветствия.

 — Скажите, сэр, — обратился Коротышка к Хаксу, держа у рта тост. — Здесь выпадает много снега?

 — Не больше нескольких дюймов, — сказал Хакс. — Зимой у нас чаще идет дождь, чем снег.

У него было несколько хороших воспоминаний, связанных с прогулками по внутреннему двору колледжа Иисуса, когда он наблюдал, как путаются снежинки в темных волосах его любовника Артура. К тому моменту, когда они добрались до его комнаты, он растаял, и Хакс осторожно вытер его голову полотенцем, оставив на макушке мягкий поцелуй. Однако все-таки дождь здесь был гораздо более частым явлением.

Мельца вздохнул.

 — Конечно же, зима будет дождливой. И тут без дождя никак.

 — Да ладно тебе, — воскликнул как всегда веселый По. — Не так уж это и плохо. Зато там, где мы летаем, всегда ясно. Мы просто должны подняться, а там уже прямо как дома.

Некоторые согласились, а кто-то — не очень. Хакс слушал их молча: он уже привык к их периодическим жалобам. Хакс представлял, что, окажись он в Америке, он бы так же чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, как эти американцы в Англии, поэтому он позволял им порой поныть.

Он как раз доедал жидкую кашу, когда, скрипнув, дверь снова открылась, и на пороге появился Бен Соло. На нем вместо его обычной форменной куртки был надет толстый голубой джемпер, а его волосы из-за ветра были растрепанны еще сильнее. Зайдя, он остановился, настороженно осматриваясь. Его взгляд скользнул по лицам летчиков, пока не застыл на Хаксе. Выражение его лица немного смягчилось, когда он, не моргая, смотрел на него. На его щеках играл розовый цвет от мороза, который напоминал румянец, появившийся, когда Хакс поцеловал его.

Хакс почувствовал знакомую смесь раскаяния и тоски. Он понятия не имел, о чем сейчас думал Бен, независимо от того, чувствовал ли он то же нечто подобное, или же он все еще надеялся на что-то большее, чем просто товарищество. Встревоженный своими размышлениями, Хакс отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на завтраке, хотя краем глаза все же наблюдал, как Бен пошел взять тарелку. Он выбрал свое обычное место в конце стола, тяжело опустившись на скамью. Сперва никто не заговаривал с ним, все нервно поглядывали то на него, то на По. Первым нарушил напряженное молчание сам По.

 — Здоров, парень, — сказал он. — Как дела?

Бен проглотил кусочек яйца, которое успел откусить, не желая встречаться глазами с По.

 — Отлично.

По улыбнулся.

 — Рад это слышать. Я тоже прекрасно себя чувствую. Мой сокол, конечно, не выглядит так же горячо, как я, но давай не держать обид из-за вчерашнего, хорошо?

 — Хорошо, — неуверенно сказал Бен, жуя нижнюю губу. — Мне очень жаль, По.

 — Это была просто невинная ошибка, парень, — он жестом указал на Хакса. — Ты просто пытался уберечь нашего бесстрашного командира от опасности.

Взгляд Бена скользнул к Хаксу, а затем прочь.

 — Да. Но-

По пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

 — Оставим это в прошлом. Просто в следующий раз держи меня подальше от своего прицела, и всё будет в порядке.

Это вызвало несколько слабых смешков.

Бен снова опустил взгляд, ковыряясь в каше и позволяя ей стекать с ложки обратно в тарелку. Больше он ничего не сказал.

Хакс отвел от него взгляд, подавляя в себе желание заверить Бена, что все действительно будет хорошо, коснуться его лица, чтобы приподнять его, прижать губы ко лбу, к кончику носа. Несмотря на страх и попытки проигнорировать его, желание все еще грузно сидело в груди.

Аппетит пропал, и он оставил остальную часть еды нетронутой и, обращаясь к По, сказал:

 — Могу я поговорить с тобой, когда ты закончишь?

По кивнул, проглатывая еду, которую жевал.

 — Конечно, сэр. Еще буквально пару минут.

 — Это не срочно, — молвил Хакс и, переступив скамейку, отошел от стола. — Я подожду тебя в зале для совещаний.

 — Да, сэр.

Ветер хлестал полы одежды, когда он пересек поле, направляясь в сторону здания, где располагался зал для совещаний. Хаксу пришлось хорошо налечь на дверь, чтобы открыть её под порывами ветра. Внутри находилась небольшая печка, но сейчас огня в ней не было, поэтому в помещении было так холодно, что он мог видеть пары собственного дыхания. Хакс поднес руки к губам и подышал на них. Чуть подпрыгивая, чтобы согреться, он подошел к деревянному ящику в углу комнаты и наполнил ближайший ящик углем. Хакс как раз стоял на коленях у печки, когда дверь открылась и отрывисто захлопнулась вновь. Он повернулся, ожидая увидеть По, но вместо него стоял Бен.

Хакс поставил ящик вниз, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.

 — Мистер Соло, — осторожно сказал он.

Бен нахмурился. Хакс не называл его по фамилии уже несколько недель.

 — Не помню, чтобы я тебя вызывал сюда, — продолжил Хакс. — Я хотел поговорить с По.

 — Он все еще ест, — ответил Бен. — И я должен был… — он сделал шаг. — Я хотел видеть тебя.

Хакс должен был предвидеть это. Когда он впервые встретился с Артуром, тот его сразу же отверг, но Хакс упорствовал, пока Артур не согласился проводить с ним какое-то время. Казалось, у Бена были похожие намерения, но Хакс, в отличие от Артура, сделать исключение не мог.

Сцепив за спиной измазанные в саже руки, он сказал:

 — Нам нечего обсуждать. Вчера вечером я выразился вполне ясно, верно?

Бен сделал еще один шаг вперед, хотя все еще держался на расстоянии от Хакса.

 — Ты не имеешь это в виду, — потребовал он. — Ты не можешь. Не после того, как ты це-

 — _Не надо_ , — огрызнулся Хакс. — Не произноси это слово. Этого не было. _Ничего_ не было, — он решительно пересек расстояние между ними. — Я говорю на полном серьезе. Я не буду рисковать своей карьерой ради кого-то. Особенно ради тебя.

Бен вздрогнул, как от удара, и Хакс немедленно пожалел о своей резкости. Ему не нужно было быть жестоким, чтобы оттолкнуть его.

 — Бен, — вздохнул он, смягчаясь. — Я-

И прежде чем он смог сказать больше, Бен протянул руку к его лицу, положив большой палец на губы. Он потер нижнюю, чуть обнажив зубы. По спине Хакса прошла волна дрожи, тело подвело его.

 — Пожалуйста, — сказал Бен. — Хакс.

И хотя он знал, что не должен, Хакс сжал губы, коротко целуя подушечку большого пальца Бена. Затем отступил. Рука Бена упала.

 — Я не могу, — сказал Хакс.

Бен хотел двинулся за ним, но прежде чем он смог, дверь распахнулась, впуская внутрь По:

 — Иисусе, здесь холодно, как в заднице эскимоса, — он остановился прямо за порогом, переводя взгляд с Бена, который выглядел удрученно, на Хакса. — Я не помешал?

Хакс прочистил горло.

 — Нисколько. Мы как раз собирались обсудить неделю отстранения от активной службы мистера Соло.

 — Что? — прорычал Бен.

 — Что? — подняв от удивления брови, спросил По.

 — В свете вчерашних событий, — ответил Хакс, — я решил, что ему нужно вернуться к базовому обучению, пока он не сможет доказать, что полностью контролирует свой самолет.

Бен нахмурился, сжимая кулаки.

 — Да что за чушь собачья. Я не буду этим заниматься.

Хакс остался спокойным, его голос был ровным и строгим. 

 — В этом вопросе у тебя нет права голоса. На семь дней ты отстраняешься от боев и будешь подниматься в небо только для тренировок со мной.

Бен заметно напрягся, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Хакс мог сказать, что он еле сдерживал еще более колкие протесты, его челюсть сжалась до такой степени, что Хакс мог видеть, как играют мышцы под его кожей.

 — Вы уверены, сэр? — спросил По. — Я имею в виду, Бен хорошо справляется с базой. Это не поможет ему отточить навыки. Ему будет лучше учиться, сражаясь.

Бен удивленно посмотрел на По, явно не ожидав, что тот примет его сторону.

 — Всё уже решено, — строго сказал Хакс. Сегодня в два у нас состоится первая тренировка, тебе запрещено участвовать в любых налетах или заданиях. Это понятно, мистер Соло?

 — Прекрасно, — закончил Бен. — Это все?

Хакс кивнул.

 — Свободен.

Кинув на него последний тяжелый взгляд, Бен повернулся на каблуках и зашагал к двери, громко хлопнув ею, когда вышел.

 — Что ж, таким он будет до конца недели, — заметил По, потирая затылок. — Должен признаться, сэр, мне этого не очень-то и хочется.

Хаксу тоже не хотелось, но он сказал:

 — Прошу прощения за любые неудобства, которые это причинит тебе, но его нужно было проучить. Я подумал, что скуки ему хватит.

 — Да, думаю, хватит, — согласился По. — Хотя если он устроит нам настоящий ад, я отправлю его к вам на порку, — он ухмыльнулся.

Глаза Хакса расширились, когда в голове вырисовался образ обнаженного Бена, перекинутого через его колено.

 — Я бы никогда, — поспешно сказал он. — Телесные наказания не допускаются.

По засмеялся, покачиваясь на каблуках.

 — Шутка, сэр. Я вполне уверен, что Бен Соло заедет кулаком вам прямо в лицо, прежде чем вы успеете поднять на него руку.

 — Да, скорее всего, — ответил Хакс, хотя только накануне он с готовностью принимал руки Хакса в своих волосах, на шее, на лице. Были и те прикосновения, почувствовать которые хотел и он сам.

 — Итак, скоро должны появиться остальные парни, — сказал По. — У вас есть еще что-то для меня сейчас?

Хакс отрицательно покачал головой.

 — Это все, что я хотел тебе сообщить. Спасибо, что пришел.

 — Конечно, сэр. Само собой.

Собравшись в зале для совещаний, эскадрилья застряла в нем еще на несколько часов, прежде чем их наконец вызвали, чтобы сопроводить бомбардировщиков. Полет длился дольше, чем обычно, они продвинулись дальше французской береговой линии. Это превышало допустимые пределы дальности истребителей, которые были в четыре раза меньше, чем у бомбардировщиков. Если бы они решили пройти еще глубже во Францию, у эскадрильи бы закончилось топливо.

К настоящему времени между 142-й и «Орлами» установилось что-то вроде взаимопонимания, встречаясь над Ла-Маншем, они всегда приветствовали друг друга, как друзей. Хакс знал, что лидера Ангелов звали Хэмптоном, а Хэмптон в свою очередь знал поименно всех ведущих пилотов 363-й. Он весело поздоровался со всеми ними, когда они прибыли.

 — Бен сегодня не с тобой, а? — спросил он по радио. — Ну, передавай ему от меня привет, когда вернешься на аэродром.

Не каждая эскорт-миссия проходила так же гладко, как эта. На прошлой неделе они наткнулись на полную эскадрилью немцев, и бомбардировщики тогда хорошо получили по крыльям и хвостам. И хотя 363-я пришла им на помощь, они не могли закрыть их со всех сторон. К счастью, ни одного бомбардировщика не подбили, но на следующем задании Хэмптон был в другом самолете, пока его стоял на ремонте. Таким раскладом он особенно доволен не был. У него была склонность вставлять проклятия даже в обычную беседу, но в тот день на протяжении всего полета его словарный запас был просто покрыт ругательствами.

Приземлившись в Уолкастле, Хакс задейстовал тормоза и замедлился в конце посадочной полосы. Он повернул направо и направил самолет к ангару. Хакс вылез из кабины и, встретив Тэниссона, обратился к нему:

 — Мне нужно заправиться и снова взлететь через десять минут. И запустите также самолет Соло.

С тех пор, как Хакс обьявил Бену о тренировочных полетах, прошло уже ровно два часа, и он не хотел затягивать с ними. Эскадрилью в любой момент могли снова вызвать. Если Хакс тогда будет в воздухе, он мог бы присоединиться к ним, но он должен следить за уровнем топлива. После часа тренировки бак будет пуст, и он не сможет долететь даже до Ла-Манша, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пересечь его.

Когда эскадрилью вызвали на задание, Бена в зале для совещаний не было. Хакс предположил, что он был в ангаре и работал с наземным экипажем. Поэтому сейчас он пришел сюда, оглядывая неработающие самолеты в поисках его.

 — Могу я чем-то помочь вам, командир? — спросил дородный механик с густой шапкой светлых волос.

 — Я ищу лейтенанта Соло. Он здесь?

Механик кивнул, указывая на угол слева от двери. Хакс нашел там сидящего на табуретке и крутящего в руках кусок трубы Бена, вид у него был хмурый. Когда он заметил Хакса, выражение его лица стало и вовсе мрачным. Хакс приготовился принять его гнев, на который намекал По. Податливый, тихий Бен, который был еще утром, после последней встречи, похоже, исчез.

 — Мистер Соло, — сказал Хакс вместо приветствия.

Бен отвернулся, чтобы прочистить трубу куском металлической стружки.

 — Что еще?

Хакс нахмурился.

 — Я попросил бы тебя следить за тоном, — резко сказал он.

 — Что еще, _сэр_?

Вызов в его словах Хаксу не понравился еще больше, но он продолжил, проглотив раздражение:

 — Твой сокол тебя ждет, — молвил он. — Бери снаряжение и через пять минут жду отчет.

Бен бросил на него негодующий взгляд, и на мгновение Хакс подумал, что его просто проигнорируют, но затем Бен положил трубу на стол рядом с собой. Он поднялся на ноги, позволяя Хаксу в полной мере осознать то, насколько тот шире него. Бен стоял неподвижно, пристально глядя на Хакса.

 — Чего ты ждешь? — не выдержал Хакс. — Я отдал тебе приказ.

Бен скрестил руки на груди.

 — Ты заграждаешь путь.

Хакс равнодушно повернулся в сторону, давая ему пройти. Бен двинулся вперед, не заботясь о том, заденет ли он Хакса плечом. Хакс хмыкнул при ударе, кинув взгляд на отдаляющуюся спину. Бен не обратил на него никакого внимания, направляясь туда, где ждали его полётная куртка и парашют.

Хакс не стал смотреть, как он собирается, вместо этого вышел из здания и вернулся к своему самолету. Двигатель был запущен, а рядом со снаряжением Хакса стоял Тэниссон. Хакс надел на голову шлем и перчатки на руки, но прежде чем встать на крыло и залезть в кабину, он подождал появления Бена.

Тот не торопился забираться в собственный самолет, тщательно поправляя свое снаряжение. Он действительно был слишком большим для узкой кабины «Харрикейна», но каким-то образом он справлялся с этим. Когда наконец-то Бен был готов, он бросил взгляд на Хакса, мол, после тебя.

Хакс выехал на взлетную полосу и, установив радио на соответствующую частоту для контроля, запросил разрешение на взлет. Как всегда бодрый голос Рей ответил, что полоса свободна. Несколько мгновений спустя, Хакс вдавил педаль газа, и самолет легко заскользил по траве, набирая скорость.

 — Поднимайся на восемь тысяч футов, — сказал он Бену. — В течение часа мы будем тренироваться там.

Бен ничего не ответил, просто поднялся к крылу Хакса и занял позицию ведомого. Они гладко летели вместе, Бен уверенно держался рядом, готовый отзеркалить любое сделанное Хаксом движение. Когда Хакс накренился на левый борт, Бен с идеальной синхронностью последовал за ним. Это была удивительная способность.

 — Начнем с основных петлей? — сказал Хакс.

 — Ладно, — ответил Бен. — Высота тысяча футов?

Хакс немного помолчал, размышляя над его словами. Как правило, большинство пилотов не могли оценить подобное расстояние, они просто выполняли маневр на любой высоте, которую считали подходящей. Собственное умение Хакса научило его такое просчитывать.

 — Плюс-минус несколько сотен футов, да, — сказал он. — Следуй за мною. Три, два, один… — он слегка наклонил нос самолета, чтобы выбрать неподвижную точку на земле, за какую можно будет зацепиться, выйдя из маневра, затем он потянул на себя рычаг и вошел в петлю.

Свою первую петлю Хакс выполнил в открытой кабине «Тайгер Мота». И хотя его инструктор объяснял каждый шаг, в нем боролись страх выпасть и волнение от перспективы пролететь верх тормашками. Когда он достиг вершины петли, то посмотрел вниз на головокружительную землю далеко под ним и засмеялся. Тот восторг от полета не отпускал его тогда несколько дней.

И когда сейчас Хакс поднимался в петлю, он мог прочувствовать силу двигателя тянущего его в небо «Харрикейна». Прорезая облака, он ревел и извергал выхлопной сине-серый дым, хвостом тянущийся за фюзеляжем. Несмотря на то, что это был обычный рутинный маневр, Хакс до сих пор чувствовал прилив этой давно потерянной эйфории.

Из петли они с Беном вышли без инцидентов, легко выравнив машины. Под ними мчались сельские домики, мелькали гладкие поля. Хакс еще прогнал Бена по виражам, простым инверсиям и переворотам. К концу часа он чуть ли не зевал. Говорил Бен как можно меньше, на команды Хакса он только согласно мычал, а подавал голос по рации, лишь когда они приземлялись, и то тогда он обращался к контролю. Когда Бен вылез из кабины, он, не сказав ни слова, тут же ушел, снова исчезая в ангаре.

Следующие дни прошли почти так же, как и этот, разве что произошло несколько воздушных боев над Ла-Маншем и был один налет на аэродром. Немецкие орудия попали в один из окопов, забрав с собой жизни девятерых людей. Среди них была Элейн, красивая молодая девушка оператор. Хакс и его пилоты стояли рядом, когда деревянные гробы погружали в грузовик, чтобы отправить их родным для захоронения.

В тот день эскадрилья выглядела подавлено, и когда Хакс и Бен поднялись на тренировку, они не стали слишком отходить в глубь страны. Час прошел молча.

Бен, безусловно, был самым тихим пилотом Хакса, но за следующие шесть дней он не сказал ему и слова. На завтраке, обеде и ужине Бен присутствовал и летал в назначенное ему время, но в остальном он держался ангара и почти всех избегал.

 — Он много работает, — сказал Тэниссон, когда однажды Хакс поинтересовался у него о привычках Бена. — Тратит столько же часов на ремонт, как любой из моих парней, — он потер затылок. — Бен, возможно даже, странный немного и говорит он мало, но ребятам он нравится. Они сказали, что пригласили его присоединиться к ним в пабе, когда будут в городе. Я знаю, что офицерам не разрешено водиться с подчиненными, сэр, но они были бы рады купить ему кружку пива. Или пару кружек.

 — Я не буду запрещать ему, если это то, что он хочет, — ответил Хакс. Он давно оставил попытки заставить «Орлов» придерживаться негласных условностей.

Тэниссон слегка улыбнулся.

 — Это хорошо, сэр. Уверен, парни будут рады.

Случилось это в тот субботний вечер: 363-й и её наземному экипажу дали отпуск на один вечер, чтобы те смогли отправиться в город. В Уолкасле было три паба: один на северной стороне, один на западе по дороге в Лондон, а «Бык и котелок» находился в центре города, прямо рядом с актовым залом. Он был самым маленьким, поэтому там собирались офицеры. У них был хороший эль и портье, которые, по словам мужчин, были крепче, чем все, что они пили дома.

 — Это как съесть целый ломоть хлеба, — сказал Брюстер Миллс, рассматривая кружку темного пива, которое купил. — Я даже не могу съесть больше двух, как уже болит желудок.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул.

 — Тебе лучше научиться сдерживаться, если хочешь выжить здесь, — сказал он.

Брюстер поднял стакан.

 — За это не грех и выпить, сэр.

Веселое настроение пилотов неуклонно поднималось, пока за окном ставало все темнее, а напитков — все больше. Хакс успел поговорить с каждым пилотом по отдельности. Пиво развязало языки и заставило их забыть о должных формальностях.

 — Ты чертовски хороший мужик, Хакс, — сказал Эндрю Уорд, положив руку ему на плечи. — Что скажете, ребята? Тост за нашего командира.

Он, Мельца и Льюис Миллс чокнулись кружками и выпили до здоровья Хакса. Хакс, чувствуя себя немного подвыпившим, рассказал им истории о своих первых днях в Крэнвелле и о том, какие неприятности были у него и его группы тогда.

 — Уверен, ты разбил пару девичьих сердец, — сказал Мельца. — Готов поспорить, все девушки с ума сходят от того, как ты танцуешь, — он пошевелил ногами в попытке показать, но его слегка завалило в сторону. Уорд поймал его за плечо и помог выровняться.

Хакс уклонился от ответа, предложив выпить еще по кружке пива. Четверо пилотов тут же оживились.

Неудивительно, что Бена с ними не было. Вероятно, он был с наземной командой, как и сказал Тэниссон, в «Прозвоннике». Хакс мимоходом гадал, каким он становился, когда выпивал. Возможно, его сдержанное поведение превращалось в то же добродушное чванство, какое было у его соотечественников. Или, быть может, он делался еще более угрюмым и замкнутым и искал одинокий столик в углу, чтобы пить в покое. Разумеется, была возможность и того, что он становился дерзким и наглым, задерживал прикосновения дольше положенного и сверкал игривыми улыбками, намекающими на то, что он действительно хотел.

Хакс сделал большой глоток пива, где-то в груди вспыхнул гнев при мысли о том, что Бен ищет внимания других. Это было не его дело, но ему это не понравилось.

На аэродром все вернулись в хорошем настроении, американцы распевали песни, которые Хакс не знал. Он пожелал им спокойной ночи, прежде чем отправился в свою комнату. Там он разделся и упал на постель, но сон пришел не сразу. Хакс чувствовал себя неспокойным, даже взволнованным. И существовал один способ снять это напряжение, хотя привычки прибегать к нему у него не было.

С некоторой неохотой он потянул подол своей ночной рубашки, открывая нижнюю часть тела. Пробежавшись холодными пальцами по коже, он обернул их вокруг своего члена. Ему потребовалось ошеломляюще мало времени, чтобы возбудиться, когда он начал поглаживать себя.

Деля общие спальни с другими парнями на протяжении всей ранней молодости, Хакс научился тайком ублажать себя. Хотя сейчас в своей комнате он был один, Хакс все еще молчал, сжимая губы и не выдавая ни звука, когда водил по члену, массируя головку с каждым движением. Он поднял бедра, толкаясь в кулак, желая скорого высвобождения.

Когда он занимался этим раньше, в этом деле Хакс действовал эффективно, спеша достичь пика наслаждения до того, как кто-либо услышит предательский ритм мастурбации. Поэтому он был рад, что пружины его койки не скрипели, когда он увеличил темп.

У него было несколько картинок-фантазий, которые Хакс представлял в нужный момент. Большинство из них включали в себя его бывших любовников и время, проведенное с ними наедине в кровати. Хакс пытался и сейчас представить их, так как его разум начинал сворачивать на опасный путь.

В его фантазии он снова стоял в ангаре, скрытый тенями в том самом месте, где пару дней назад на табурете сидел Соло, а рука сжимающая его члены была не его: она принадлежала Бену. Хакс был прижат к стене покоящейся на его груди рукой Бена, другой же он гладил Хакса. Хакс напрягся, пытаясь дотянуться до его губ и поцеловать его так, как он это делал раньше, но Бен держал его крепко.

 — Нельзя, — прошипел тот. — Тебе не позволено делать это.

Хакс застонал одновременно и от жгучего разочарования, и от удовольствия, приносящегося сильными толчками Бена. Хакс попытался достать до застежки его брюк и освободить член Бена, чтобы они оба смогли получить наслаждение, но он не мог добраться до него.

 — Пожалуйста, Бен, — почти жалобно сказал он. — Позволь мне.

Бен заработал рукой на члену Хакса сильнее, быстрее, оттягивая крайнюю плоть чуть ли не до самого основания, пока Хакс не задрожал.

 — Ты сказал «нет», — прошептал он. — Слишком поздно.

В своей койке Хакс открыл рот в беззвучном стоне, задыхаясь от накатившей волны оргазма и изливаясь себе на костяшки пальцев и нижнюю часть живота. Его тело прошибло дрожью с последним размашистым движением по члену. Когда Хакс наконец успокоился, он вздохнул:

 — Боже мой.

Хакс вытерся грязной рубашкой из корзины в шкафу, а затем снова упал на кровать. Он вышел за положенные границы, погружаясь в страсть, которую не мог себе позволить. И все же все это было у него в голове. Бен был запрещен ему где угодно, но не там. Там он мог быть в безопасности, недоступный для Хакса, но принадлежащий ему в мечтах.

***

В воскресенье днем Хакс проиграл последнюю партию в покере и засовывал в карманы оставшиеся сигареты и конфеты. Тейлор, не прекращая улыбаться, сгреб себе банк.

 — Идете поведать важного человека? — поинтересовался он, заправляя за ухо сигарету.

Хакс кивнул. Этим утром Сноук послал ему сообщение через Митаку, что Хакс должен будет явиться в его кабинет в половине первого, никаких оправданий или задержек быть не должно. Он читал ежедневные отчеты Хакса — по крайней мере, Хакс предполагал, что читал, — но с начала недели он еще ни разу не посылал за ним. Подполковник был удивительным затворником, выбрав полностью сконцентрироваться на своей работе, чем пересекаться с другими офицерами. Хакс не возражал против свободы, которую это давало командирам эскадриль. У его начальников на предыдущих аэродромах была склонность дышать им в затылок.

 — Удачи там, — пожелал По, тасуя карты на следующую партию. — Не говорите ему, что мы слишком плохо ведем себя.

Хакс улыбнулся ему одним уголком рта.

 — Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Я владею отличными примерами ваших упорных трудов, — он начал перечислять, загибая пальцы. — Не пребывание в казармах в комендантское время, кража собаки 222-й, неопрятный вид, с каким вы постоянно появляетесь, не говоря уже о замене чайных листьев на настоящие зеленые листья.

Уэксли усмехнулся.

 — Это была моя идея, сэр.

 — Очаровательно, — сказал Хакс, нахмурившись. — Ну, что ж, господа, спасибо за игру.

Они махнули ему на прощание, когда он подошел к двери и вышел на улицу под дождь. Капли бились о шерсть его формы и к тому моменту, когда Хакс добрался до командного центра, полностью намочили волосы. Место девушки Элейн заняла женщина с круглым лицом и мелкими морщинками в уголках карих глаз. Она с любопытством посмотрела на Хакса, когда он вошел, но, увидев его звание, вернулся к своей работе.

 — Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровалась Рей, поворачиваясь на табурете, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом. — Вы пришли к подполковнику?

 — Добрый день, мисс Рей, — ответил Хакс. — И да, я здесь именно поэтому. Он готов принять меня?

Она положила наушники на стол и подошла к двери Сноука. Рей слегка постучала и, обменявшись несколькими словами с ним, жестом подозвала Хакса подойти. Он с благодарность коснулся её плеча, когда прошел мимо неё.

 — Хакс, — хрипло поприветствовал его Сноук, когда Хакс вошел в его кабинет. — Закройте за собой дверь и садитесь.

На этот раз во рту у него не было сигары: она лежала в чистой пепельнице на углу стола, незажженная. Хотя комнату все еще наполнял отзвук густого запаха дыма, придавший воздуху некую сладость, которую не могли дать обычные сигареты.

Как ему и было велено, Хакс уселся в кресло напротив Сноука, сложив руки на коленях и держа спину прямо.

 — Вы хотели видеть меня, сэр.

 — Да, — подтвердил Сноук, растягивая в слове гласный. Он поднял лист бумаги со стола и поднес к лицу, чтобы прочитать. Луч света упал на лист, просветив страницу, и Хакс узнал свой собственный почерк. — Вижу, что за последнее время вы добились успехов, — сказал он. — Шесть поврежденных «Джерри» с минимальным ущербом собственных самолетов. Впечатляющее достижение, — он поднял взгляд, сузив глаза. — Лучшее, чем у большинства.

 — Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Хакс. — У меня очень способные ребята.

Сноук беззлобно фыркнул.

 — Скромничаете. Они — одна из лучших эскадрилий в Авиагруппе №12, и вы это прекрасно знаете, — он слегка постучал пальцем по стопке отчетов Хакса в углу стола. — Я, признаюсь, не ожидал, что вы сможете из них что-то сделать.

Хакс сдержал свою улыбку.

 — Они хорошие пилоты, сэр.

 — Даже тот, кто сбил своего? — спросил Сноук.

Вопрос отрезвил Хакса. Во время их предыдущих встреч Бен не упоминался; в докладе Хакса было сказано, что все необходимые меры наказания были приняты. Как он и указывал, Бена отстранили от активной службы, но сегодняшний день был отмечен, как последний день его переподготовки, и завтра он возвращался в строй. Хакс испытывал облегчение. Даже если Бен был явлением непредсказуемым, он был чертовски хорошим стрелком.

 — Лейтенант Соло осознал свою ошибку, — сказал Хакс, — и заплатил за неё цену. Теперь он готов снова вступить в бой, — он приподнял подбородок, — если вы не захотите продолжать держать его на земле, сэр.

Сноук сделал жест рукой, останавливая его.

 — Это ваше решение, не мое. Мне просто нужно знать, что мы не потеряем еще один самолет. У нас и так достаточно повреждений и ремонтных работ с этими «Харрикейнами».

 — Ничего не слышно о переоборудовании? — спросил Хакс. Ему было не обязательно уточнять свои слова: Сноук понял, что он подразумевает «Спитфайры».

 — Вице-маршал авиации намекал на что-то, — ответил Сноук, — но, скорее всего, ничего из этого не выйдет. Так что особо надежд не возлагайте.

Хакс наклонил голову.

 — Конечно, нет, сэр.

Сноук наконец потянулся за сигарой и откусил запечатанный кончик, а затем, вытащив спичку из правого ящика стола, зажег её.

 — На сегодня у нас ничего не намечается. Так что день будет нудноватым, если, конечно, к нам не захотят наведаться «Джерри».

Хакс в этом сомневался. Вероятно, во Франции дождь был таким же сильным, как и в Уолкастле, и даже несдержанные немцы не имели склонность летать в такую ненастную погоду.

 — Мы какое-то время проведем в «Линке», — сказал он. — Для пилотов это лишним не будет.

 — Или сведет их с ума, — посмеялся Сноук. — Я до сих пор ненавижу это дьявольское устройство, — он затянулся сигарой и выдохнул клуб дыма. — Вы сегодня еще полетите с вашим… как его зовут? Соло?

Хакс кивнул.

 — Да, правильно. Но с облаками мы справимся. Он лучше всех летает по приборам, — за исключением разве что По, но сейчас Сноуку этого знать было не обязательно. — Сегодня будет завершающая тренировка его переподготовки.

 — В самом деле. Тогда идите. Вы свободны.

Хакс поднялся, отдал честь и покинул кабинет. Когда он вышел, он увидел Рей, она стояла в дальнем конце комнаты и через открытую заднюю дверь смотрела на пепельно-серое небо. Хакс подошел к ней.

 — Мисс Рей, — сказал он. — Вы в порядке?

Она улыбнулась ему.

 — Все хорошо, сэр. А вы?

 — Да, — засунув руки в карманы, он подошел к ней еще ближе и оперся о дверную раму. — Вы получали какие-то известия с фронта на прошлых неделях?

 — Боюсь, что нет, — сказала она. — Я знаю, что на то, чтобы переслать письма через Канал, требуется время, но я не могу не волноваться. Уверена, вы это понимаете.

 — Понимаю.

Рей пригладила руками юбку.

 — У вас есть там кто-нибудь из семьи? Может, брат?

 — Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Я у родителей единственный ребенок. Мой двоюродный брат, возможно, пошел бы, но у него проблемы с ногой. Так что в армию его не пустили, и сейчас он томится в Кембридже.

 — Должно быть для него это трудно, — ответила Рей. — Быть молодым и не мочь сражаться.

Хакс пожал плечами.

 — Он в безопасности, и его мать наверняка рада этому. Но, полагаю, что он скорее хотел бы держать в руках винтовку, чем чернильную ручку, — Алекс учился на специалиста по современной истории, и хотя он, возможно, был не согласен со своей «негодностью» к службе, он довольно быстро снова был поглощен учебой. Когда-нибудь он тоже станет профессором, в этом у Хакса сомнений не было. — А у вас есть братья или сестры? — спросил он Рей.

Та отрицательно покачала головой.

 — Моя мать с трудом родила меня, врачи сказали ей, что еще одного ребенка она не вынесет.

 — Надеюсь, она все еще жива и здорова, — сказал Хакс.

 — Да, спасибо. И мой отец тоже, — она устало опустила глаза. — Единственный, кто из моей семьи пошел на фронт — Финн.

 — Что ж, я очень надеюсь, что вы скоро получите от него вести. Я не сомневаюсь, что он просто не смог написать.

Рей улыбнулся ему.

 — Вы очень добрый, майор Хакс.

Он немного посмеялся.

 — Осмелюсь сказать, что вы единственный человек, который когда-либо называл меня добрым. Обычно я не так приветлив.

 — Вашим пилотам вы нравитесь, — сказала она. — И вашему наземному экипажу. Они уважают вас.

 — Уважать своего командира и любить его — разные вещи, — возразил Хакс. — Я желаю показать хороший пример свой эскадрильи и успешно вести их за собой. Быть им другом я не хочу, — это было не совсем так, потому что он хорошо справлялся со всем, но командование все-таки было на первом месте.

 — Между командиром и подчиненными должно быть что-то, — сказала Рей. — Думаю, у вас это есть.

 — Возможно, — согласился Хакс. Он отодвинул рукав, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Было почти два часа — время последней тренировки Бена. Он подозревал, что их рутина не изменится. Бен не скажет ему ни слова до, во время и после полета, выполняя только то, что ему велят. Смирившись с этим, Хакс пожелал Рей хорошего дня и вернулся в ангар.

На специально предназначенной полке лежали заправленная в парашют его кожаная куртка, шлем и перчатки. Он надел каждую вещь экипировки, наблюдая за тем, как, запустив двигатель его самолета, Тэниссон спрыгнул из кабины. Самолет Бена разогревал другой член наземного экипажа.

Хакс, не оборачиваясь, ощутил, как подошел Соло. Бен, полностью одетый к полету, остановился рядом с ним перед занавесом дождя, скользящего по гофрированному металлу крыши ангара.

 — Ну что, готов? — спросил Хакс.

Бен ушел, не дав ответ.

Летя сквозь плотный облачный покров, они, чтобы направить самолет туда, куда нужно, полагались только на свои приборы. Хакс приказал Бену подняться на десять тысяч футов, рассчитывая, что на этой высоте туманных облаков уже не будет. Небо прояснилось на девяти тысячах, в облепивших фонарь кабины каплях влаги отражалось солнце.

У Хакса не было особого желания выполнять те же петли и перевороты, какие они делали в течение последних шести дней, но выбора, кроме как закончить то, что он начал, у него не было.

 — Начни с полной петли, — сказал он по радио. — Я буду держать курс и наблюдать.

Ответила ему тишина, только нос «Харрикейна» Бена слегка опустился, прежде чем самолет исчез в небе наверху. Хакс намеревался повернуть назад и посмотреть, но он знал, что Бен сделает маневр безупречно. Так что вместо этого он и сам вошел в петлю, делая переворот Иммельмана на вершине. Выйдя из маневра, он оказался на несколько сот футов выше той высоты, где должен был появиться Бен. Хакс немного наклонил самолет, пытаясь увидеть его, но Бена нигде ниже него не было.

 — Соло, какова твоя позиция? — коротко спросил он.

 — Посмотри вверх, — ответил Бен.

Хакс выровнял самолет и поднял взгляд вверх через стекло кабины. Бен висел в нескольких сотнях футов над ним, перевернутый, и смотрел на него.

 — Черт подери, — пробормотал Хакс. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как Бен оказался там и в такой позиции. И он летал очень легко, почти что беззаботно. Тем не менее, долго оставаться перевернутым Бен не стал и перекатился в обычное состояние. Он все еще был выше Хакса, но оба они летели с одинаковой скоростью и в одном направлении. По позвоночнику Хакса скользнул электрический разряд: это было что-то вроде тандемного полета, который он совершал с Беном раньше, и теперь он жаждал снова повторить его.

 — Подойди ко мне, — приказал он.

Бен двинулся не сразу, но затем накренил самолет на левый борт и направился вниз, останавливаясь подле Хакса, крылья их самолетов находились друг от друга на расстоянии не больше пятьдесяти футов.

 — Давай Иммельмана, переходящего в бочку по часовой стрелке и пике, — сказал Хакс. — Справишся с этим?

Бен ответил кратко:

 — Конечно. Считай.

 — Пять, четыре, три… — закончив счет, Хакс потянул ручку на себя и вошел в петлю. Бен сделал то же самое, не отклоняясь ни на йоту. Они одновременно перевернулись, а затем нырнули в крутую спираль к земле. Хакс был слишком сильно сконцентрирован на собственном полете, чтобы следить еще и за Беном, но когда он сказал выйти из пике, он увидел, что Бен летит снова рядом с ним. Не говоря ни слова, Хакс накренился вправо. Бен последовал за ним.

Поправив курс, Хакс открыл дроссель и выстрелил вперед. Бен среагировал быстро, снова поровняв нос своего «Харрикейна» с носом самолета Хакса. Хакс ответил ему замедлением хода.

 — Что ты делаешь? — спросил Бен, снова подлетев к нему.

 — Что-то вроде танца, — ответил Хакс, не зная, как еще объяснить игру, которую затеял. — Я думал, в нем ты будешь более силен, чем в фокстроте.

Наступила секундная пауза, а затем:

 — Мне нравятся они оба, но в этом я определенно лучше.

Этого отрицать Хакс не мог. Ему нестерпимо хотелось продолжить эту игру.

 — Последуешь за мной?

 — Куда угодно, — сказал Бен.

Глубоко в животе Хакса загорелась вспышка радости. Она не была похожа на страшное волнение битвы или облегчение после удачно выполненного маневра с первого раза, скорее это было что-то сродни фурору, который он никогда раньше не испытывал.

Ухмыляясь, он повернул налево, к Бену. Бен поправил курс, идя против ветра. Они мчались по небу, Бен следовал за Хаксом во всех маневрах: одновременные петли, глубокие виражи и низкий полет над сельской местностью.

Чувствуя щекочущее кожу озорство, Хакс предложил:

 — Погудим над вышкой?

Он услышал смех Бена.

 — Давай.

Хотя он знал, что радиооператоры прекрасно слышали его, они не приказали ему держаться подальше, поэтому Хакс спикировал вниз, летя на четырехстах футах от земли. Вдалеке появились здания Уолкастла. Контрольный центр представлял из себя двухэтажный дом с множеством радиооборудования на крыше. Антенны были похожи на узкие шпили какой-то крепости. Здания контроля находилось довольно далеко от взлетно-посадочной полосы, чтобы избежать большинства шума от взлетающих и приземляющихся самолетов, но все внутри, вероятно, немного испугались бы, пролети Хакс и Бен рядом с ними. Это был грубый трюк, но Хакс не мог ничего с собой поделать.

 — Майор Хакс, — сказал Рей, её голос был четким от близости антенны, — ваша позиция… — она издала звук удивления, когда мимо здания прогрохотали два «Харрикейна».

Хакс громко рассмеялся без тени раскаяния. Бен присоединился к нему, его хихиканье даже через фильтр канала связи было низким и звучным.

 — Мои извинения, Контроль, — сказал Хакс. — Мы немножко сбились с курса.

 — Немножко это еще мягко сказано, — ответила Рей, в её голосе явно проступали нотки возмущения.

Хакс и Бен вернулись на большую высоту, снова прибегнув к приборам, когда, поднимаясь, прорезали облака, выходя на чистое небо. Топлива оставалось не так уж и много, но Хакс сказал:

 — Еще раз?

 — Что ты хочешь? — спросил Бен.

Хакс подумал, прежде чем дать ответ:

 — Ты когда-нибудь входил в петлю с противоположных сторон?

 — Мы всегда делали этот трюк с друзьями отца, — ответил Бен. — Я его и с закрытыми глазами мог бы выполнить.

 — От хвастун, — сказал Хакс. Бен рассмеялся. — Отлично. Давай тогда попробуем…

Он подробно описал комбинацию. Она начиналась с петель, потом добавлялись повороты и развороты, перевороты и жесткие вращения. Это была одна из самых сложных серий маневров, которое смог придумать Хакс, и он планировал исполнить их достаточно точно, чтобы в конце оказаться в том же месте, что и Бен: бок о бок с его крылом.

 — Готов? — спросил он.

 — Вперед, — ответил Бен.

Комбинация началась медленно, но затем становилась более сложной. Свою часть Хакс выполнил, не видя чего-либо, кроме быстрых проблесков самолета Бена, время от времени попадавших в видимость бокового зрения, но несмотря на это все время у него было какое-то странное чувство, осознание его близости. Когда Хакс наконец вышел из последнего пике и выровнялся, Бен оказался рядом с ним.

 — _Черт побери_ , — выдохнул Бен, немного запыхавшись. Хакс был полностью с ним согласен. Его голова все еще кружилось от интенсивности того, что они только что сделали. Он не находил слов, чтобы описать это, да и не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет.

Хакс остановился на:

 — Это было чудесно. Спасибо, Бен.

Бен не ответил, но немного скорректировал свое положение, приблизившись ближе к Хаксу на несколько футов. Хакс мог бы переместиться в противоположное направление, танцуя, как Бен с ним, но вместо этого он тоже пододвинулся, так что их крылья практически соприкасались. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, и встретил взгляд Бена. Хакс хотел улыбнуться, чтобы показать свое удовольствие от их успеха, но не смог. Он замер под пронизывающим взглядом Бена, которым тот смотрел на него. Связь, появившаяся между ними, лишь усилилась, посылая по телу Хакса озноб.

 — Мы должны приземлиться, — сказал Бен, не отводя от Хакса глаз. — Я почти пуст.

Хакс очнулся, как от толчка.

 — Да, конечно. Идем.

Он повернул к Уолкастлу, сосредоточившись на своей работе, как только колеса его самолета коснулись посадочной полосы. Тем не менее его кровь все еще бурлила и кипела, когда он, отогнав сокол к ангару, заглушил двигатель. Хакс торопливо откинул фонарь кабины, чтобы побыстрее выбраться из самолета. Спрыгнув на землю, он увидел выбирающегося из кабины Бена.

Хакс, ликуя, побежал к нему.

 — Невероятно, — сказал он, снимая перчатки и кидая их на землю. — Я никогда раньше так не летал. Ни с кем.

 — Знаю, — ответил Бен. — Мы были вместе. Едиными, — он поднял голые руки ладонями вверх. — Меня трясет.

Хакс схватил его предплечья, сжимая пальцами толстую кожу куртки.

 — Ты знал, где я буду, прежде чем я там оказывался, подхватывал малейшее движение, которые я делал. Как у тебя это выходит?

Бен поднял на него взгляд.

 — Не знаю. Я просто чувствую тебя.

Хакс моргнул, впервые за несколько дней глядя ему прямо в глаза. Тот, подхваченный пылом идеальной синхронизации, с какой они пролетали, был поражен не меньше Хакса. Его лицо вспыхнуло, и у Хакса перехватило дыхание. Осознание грузовым поездом ударило его: если бы это было то, что они могли бы делать вместе, ему больше не пришлось бы держаться от него подальше.

Хакс крепко сжал руки Бена, ничего так не желая, как подтянуть его ближе, но прекрасно зная, что не может этого сделать. Хотя это не помешало ему сделать предложение, которое он в течение шести дней пытался отрицать и которое так сильно хотел.

 — Встретимся здесь сегодня вечером, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Бен услышал его. — После наступления темноты.

Бен нахмурил брови, в его взгляде отразилось замешательство.

Хакс толкнул его к самолету, туда, где крыло примыкало к фюзеляжу, туда, где их не будет видно. Он отпустил предплечья Бена и зачерпнул в чашу ладоней его лицо, на обоих все еще были шлемы. Хакс наклонился и нежно уперся лбом в лоб Бена, отчего они практически касались носами. Он был так близок просто качнуться вперед и сорвать с губ Бена поцелуй, но сдержался.

 — Сегодня, — повторил Хакс.

Когда он отступил, Бен изумленно взглянул на него, прислонившись к крылу «Харрикейна», словно ему нужно было за что-то опереться, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение.

 — Сегодня вечером, — приглушенно сказал он. — Здесь.

Хакс кивнул.

Правая рука Бена чуть поднялась, будто хотела достать до Хакса, но тот отошел еще дальше, сохраняя надлежащую дистанцию. Бен сжал руку. Хакс повторил его движение, изо всех сил борясь с желанием подойти к нему. Несмотря на то, что Бен был широкоплечим и высоким, сейчас он выглядел потерянным, потрясенным, напряженным. Выбившийся из-под шлема локон темных волос ниспадал на лоб, чуть выше брови. Хакс мог себе представить, насколько будут запутаны волосы Бена, сними он с него шлем. Если бы он мог сделать это, то пропустил бы их через пальцы, пока узелки не исчезли бы, и волосы снова не лежали аккуратными кудрями. Он знал, они были мягкими и густыми.

Вздрогнув от этой мысли, Хакс сказал:

 — Мне нужно идти, — в ушах стоял глухой шум. — У меня есть… отчеты.

Бен коротко кивнул.

 — Спасибо, что полетал со мной, — он сделал паузу, моргнул один раз и добавил: — Хакс.

По коже Хакса побежали мурашки, оседая покалыванием на кончиках пальцев: он хотел услышать, как Бен произносит его имя снова и снова, возможно, между теплыми поцелуями. Он опустил взгляд на губы Бена, наблюдая, как тот облизнулся: нервный тик. Хакс хотел попробовать его губы на вкус.

 — Мы еще увидимся, — сказал он. — Вечером.

Хакс медленно попятился назад, пока не добрался до места, где бросил перчатки. Наклонившись, он подобрал их и, кинув на Бена последний взгляд, отошел от ангара.

В отличие от того вечера, когда он ушел после того, как Бен, обняв его, поцеловал так, что разом выбил весь воздух из легких, сейчас его шаги были легкими и быстрыми. Одна лишь мысль о том, что им удасться оказаться наедине, сводила с ума и пугала, но он устал от постоянного лишения себя того, чего он хотел, того, чего, он знал, хотел и Бен. В глубине души все еще томился страх, но сейчас его перевешивали страсть и предвкушение.

В зал для совещаний, чтобы сыграть еще пару партий в карты с остальными пилотами или проверить, что по крайней мере хотя бы двое из них сегодня были в тренажере «Линка», он не вернулся. Хакс не доверял себе, когда нужно было не выдать ни голосом, ни движениями бурные эмоции, и ему было абсолютно ни к чему, чтобы кто-то заметил, что в нем что-то так резко изменилось. Так что вместо этого он пошел в душ.

Хакс неторопливо разделся, складывая в стопку свою одежду — штаны, носки, рубашку и пиджак, — прежде чем ступить на плитку. Вода не была такой уж и теплой, но он мылся тщательно, размеренно, вымывая из тела несколькодневный пот. Если он собирается встретиться с Беном, он хотел пахнуть при этом чистотой.

Когда через полчаса Хакс вернулся в свою комнату, он отложил свою форму и выбрал чистую рубашку и темно-синий джемпер. Тот, скорее всего, привлечет внимание пилотов, так как Хакс никогда прежде не появлялся в повседневной одежде, но ему было все равно. Ему не нужен был на плечах вес пиджака, напоминающий ему обо всем, что он поставил на карту. Сегодня он будет собой, насколько сможет, а не командиром эскадрильи Хаксом, командующий Беном. Когда они окажутся в объятьях друг друга, они будут обычными людьми без званий.

В промежутке между душем и ужином он заставил себя написать отчеты. Его внимание было рассеянным, но ему все же удалось соорудить что-то целостное и вразумительное. Хакс поздравил себя с этой маленькой победой, но был рад, когда часы показали семь, и он мог пойти в столовую.

Когда он вошел, пилоты 363-й сидели за своим столом и, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, махнули ему рукой в знак приветствия. Хакс направился к ним, сразу заметив, что Бена на его обычном месте, практически в конце стола, не было. Его желудок сжался от беспокойства. Все должно было казаться так, словно ничего не случилось; они не могли вести себя, будто хоть что-то изменилось. С другой стороны, Хакс не предупредил Бена об этом. Он ругнулся на себя. Хакс абсолютно забыл, что все это было ново для него. Он не знал, как ориентироваться без проводника.

Усевшись на место, Хаксу пришлось подавить вспышку волнения. Он поздоровался с Тейлором и Кроу, между которыми сел.

 — Здравствуйте, сэр, — сказал Норман, наполнив стакан Хакса красным вином до половины. — Я вас сегодня практически не видел. Что-то случилось?

 — Совсем нет, — ответил Хакс слишком быстро. — Я встретился с подполковником, а затем разбирался с некоторыми отчетами, — он не упомянул Бена вообще, даже если их тренировка была обычным делом.

Тейлор скорчил гримасу.

 — Понятия не имею, как вы можете все это писать, сэр. У меня бы руку судорога свела всего после пары строк, — он был левшой и писал мелким кривым почерком, который частенько заставлял Хакса покорпеть над написанным, когда он просматривал его задачи по математике.

 — Это необходимо, — сказал Хакс. — Если ты станешь командиром эскадрильи, тебе придется научиться этому.

 — Уж быстрее свиньи полетят, — рассмеялся Норман.

Тейлор сделал грубый жест в его сторону.

Хакс оставил их спорить между собою и взял немного овощного рагу и ломтик хлеба, которых подали сегодня на ужин. Рагу было размякшим, но Хакс заставил себя его есть. Несмотря на это с едой он разделался гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Было всего четверть седьмого, когда Хакс отодвинул свою миску.

 — Вы что, уже все, сэр? — спросил Тейлор.

 — Да, — ответил Хакс, встав. — У меня еще есть парочка дел, которые нужно сегодня сделать, — лгать было довольно неразумно, но усидеть на месте он больше не мог. Ему нужно было к ангару. Возможно, именно там скрывался Бен. — Хорошего вечера, джентльмены.

Ночной воздух был свежим и аж хрустел, когда Хакс шел по аэродрому. В госпитале и в столовой для наземных команд до сих под горел свет, но он обошел их обоих. Он также не потрудился зажечь сигарету. Хакс не хотел привлекать к себе никакого излишнего внимания.

К тому времени, когда в поле зрения появился Третий ангар, его нервы натянулись до предела. Если Бена здесь не будет, Хакс не знал, как тогда ему следует поступить, ждать ли еще сорок пять минут, пока не закончится ужин. А затем, если придется, прождать еще час, просто чтобы убедиться, что Бен действительно не придет. Если так все и будет, Хакс не мог решить, будет ли он расстроен или скорее почувствует облегчение. Это спасло бы его от многих неприятностей, если бы Бен просто держался бы от него подальше. Но хотя, положа на сердце руку, Хакс не хотел этого, ничуть не хотел.

Он осторожно подошел к широкому входу в ангар, прикрытому брезентом. Снаружи Бена не было, но Хакс и раньше находил его внутри. Он искал хоть какой-то знак его присутствия: отблеск лампы или красный кончик сигареты. Хакс с трепетом вглядывался в темноту, но ничего не видел. Он хотел крикнуть, позвать его, но его язык во рту словно отяжелел и казался сухим. Хакс как раз собирался вернуться на улицу и пождать, но в этот момент из-за туч выглянула луна и выхватила светом из темноты металлический стол.

На нем растянулся Бен, одна его нога была согнута, а другая свободно свисала с края. Он смотрел на изогнутый потолок ангара, сложив руки на животе. Хакс остановился у порога, не желая пока его беспокоить. Редко кому-то на аэродроме удавалось насладиться мгновением одиночества и покоя. Но и долго держаться в стороне Хакс тоже не мог: он не знал, сколько у них здесь будет времени, так что пока оно не закончилось, ему нужен был Бен. Ступая как можно осторожней, он подошел к столу.

 — Бен, — позвал Хакс, его голос был поразительно громким в тишине опустевшего ангара.

Бен оперся на локти, уставившись в то место, где в нескольких шагах от него стоял Хакс. Он вдохнул, а затем сказал:

 — Ты пришел рано.

Хакс засунул руки в карманы, сдерживая порыв тут же протянуть их и коснуться Бена.

 — Тебя не было на ужине, — сказал он. — Что-то не так?

 — Нет, — поднявшись и усевшись на краю стола, ответил Бен и немного поколебался, прежде, чем сказал: — Я просто не мог есть.

 — Почему? — спросил Хакс.

Бен протер руки, положив ладони на колени.

 — Я так нервничал, что меня могло стошнить.

Хакс нахмурился, обеспокоенный тем, что он сделал ошибку, прийдя сюда, что вообще предложил Бену встретиться. Может быть, тот уже и передумал на счет этого.

 — Это из-за меня? — спросил он. — Я могу уйти.

 — Нет! — Бен спрыгнул со стола, сделав быстрый шаг к нему. — Я думал, что ты вообще не придешь.

Напряжение, сковавшее грудь Хакса, растаяло, и Хакс пересек последнее расстояние между ними. Потянувшись, он взял руку Бена.

 — Я здесь, — сказал он.

Бен опустил взгляд на их соединенные руки, как будто все еще пытался понять прикосновение. Хакс погладил большим пальцем костяшки Бена и, нежно потянув его за собой, увел в темный угол ангара. Бен молча поддался. Черты его лица скрывали тени, поэтому Хакс потянулся к нему, положив ладони по обе стороны его лица и прижав большие пальцы к скулам. Бен судорожно выдохнул.

 — Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно, — сказал он.

 — Да, — тихо ответил Бен.

Хакс запустил пальцы одной руки в его волосы, откидывая непослушные пряди назад.

 — Всем остальным должно казаться, будто ничего не изменилось. Я не буду относиться к тебе иначе, чем к другим. Мы не более чем товарищи, когда мы не здесь. Это ясно?

Бен осторожно положил руки на пояс Хакса.

 — Да.

 — «Да» кто? — сказал Хакс, чуть смяв волосы Бена. Правой рукой он ощутил, как Бен нахмурился.

 — Да, _сэр_.

Хакс почесал свою щеку, чувствуя небольшую щетину вечерней бороды.

 — Хорошо. А теперь иди сюда.

Он лишь слегка нажал на затылок Бена, притягивая его ближе. Бен наклонился к нему, и Хакс всего на мгновение почувствовал жар его дыхания, прежде чем их губы встретились.

Сначала это было всего лишь аккуратное касание. Они пробовали друг друга: оба не знали, как поцелуй будет ощущаться снова. Хакс никак не мог избавиться от страха, который мешал ему углубится, распробовать досыта. Он все еще прислушивался, не пройдет ли кто мимо, готовый отступить в любой момент. Но когда Бен открыл рот и лизнул нижнюю губу Хакса, все вокруг исчезло, выцвело. Все, что Хакс видел, и все, что ощущал, — был Бен.

Хакс крепко сжал его затылок, в то время как руки Бена обхватили его пояс, притягивая ближе. Хакс охотно поддался, прижимаясь к его груди. Плечи Бена практически обволакивали его собственные — тот был намного шире, — и Бен был крепким, отчего Хакс мог опереться на него.

Если Бен и колебался в поцелуях неделю назад, то теперь он, дразня его, скользил языком в рот Хакса и назад. Хакс подыграл ему и, поймав зубами его нижнюю губу, пососал её, вырвав из горла Бена тихий подавленный звук. Хакс довольно вздохнул, снова погружаясь в теплоту его рта, катая на языке вкус наслаждения.

Сделав два шага вперед, Бен толкнул Хакса на стальную стену ангара. Его руки очутились на шее Хакса, а затем поднялись к волосам, портя аккуратную укладку. Хаксу было плевать на это; все его внимание занимали касания губ Бена, ощущение их мягкости, их сладости на его собственных губах. Казалось, он входил в вираж: волнующий и невесомый, даже немного дезориентирующий. Хакс с головой окунулся в него, словно был в бою, без сомнений и страхов, не думая ни о чем, кроме данного момента.

 — Боже, Хакс, — пробормотал Бен в его губы, слова были невнятными, скользкими, горячими.

Пульс Хакса подскочил. Это был почти стон, отяжелевший от желания. Он хотел услышать больше, больше звуков, которые Бен мог издать для него. Хакс поцеловал уголок его рта и прошелся вниз по подбородку короткими влажными поцелуями. Бен втянул воздух, когда Хакс прижался губами к его шее и осторожно смял нежную кожу. Он сжал в пальцах ткань джемпера Хакса, без сомнения, растянув его. Но Хакс проигнорировал это; ему нужно было снова услышать вздох Бена. Он отодвинул воротник его рубашки и поцеловал ямочку у основании горла, а потом чуть скользнул языком пробуя кожу на вкус: соль и мускус немытого сегодня тела.

Бен откинул голову назад, предоставив Хаксу лучший доступ, и тот в полной мере воспользовался им. Он уткнулся в местечко под челюстью Бена и, поцеловав его, почувствовал вибрацию зарождающегося в горле стона. Желудок Хакса перевернулся, кровь ударила в пах. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы возбудиться, заполниться долго подавленным желанием до краев. Но Хакс следил, чтобы их бедра не были слишком близко друг к дружке. Одно дело целовать мужчину, но совсем другое — чувствовать его возбуждение. Хакс не хотел торопить события и испугать его.

Прильнув к его губам, Хакс снова погрузился в их жар. Бен обнял его за спину, придвигая ближе, еще и еще. Он целовался иссушающее, голодно, решительно. Хакс обнаружил, что и сам издает слабые полустоны, сопровождающие сочные звуки, льющиеся из их приоткрытых губ.

Не прошло много времени, когда Бен, как всегда схватывающий все на лету, перешел на шею Хакса. Он начал неуверенно, неумело, с изобилием неопытности, наполовину имитируя то, как делал Хакс, и наполовину неуклюже пытаясь определить, как лучше. Его губы были гладкими и теплыми. Но когда Бен попробовал зубами, это уже было перебором.

 — Осторожно, — предупредил Хакс. — На моей коже легко остаются синяки.

Бен, смутившись, отпрянул.

 — От этого могут быть синяки? — спросил он.

Хакс сдержал улыбку от его невинности.

 — Да. Пометить кого-то довольно легко. Но мы не можем. Возникнут вопросы.

 — Оу, — потянул Бен. — Тогда я буду… мягче?

 — Только губами, — сказал Хакс, поглаживая его затылок.

Бен снова наклонился к его шее и осторожно поцеловал. Хакс опустил голову, перебирая пальцами волосы. Короткие чмоки, какими Бен покрывал его кожу от челюсти и к подбородку, были пробными, изучающими. Хакс не мог вспомнить, когда кто-нибудь в последний раз его так целовал: с любопытством и осторожностью. Бен касался его почти что с трепетом, каким-то благоговением, словно сожми он его слишком сильно, и тот исчезнет. Хакс расслабился, позволив ему делать все, что он хочет, но когда Бен отважился вернуться к губам Хакса, Хакс поцеловал его крепко, смяв губы, пока не заболела от нехватки кислорода грудь. А после оперся своим лбом о его лоб, когда они приостановились, переводя дыхание.

 — С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, желая убедиться, что все хорошо; в конце концов, все это для Бена было ново.

Бен погладил его спину.

 — Да, — выдохнул он, а потом, немного поколебавшись, добавил: — А ты?

Хакс мягко улыбнулся, касаясь лица Бена, его волос.

 — Да. Не сомневайся в этом. Я пришел сюда, потому что хотел быть здесь.

 — Я тоже, — сказал Бен, притягивая Хакса в сильные объятия. Хакс положил руки на грудь Бена, чуть отстраняясь. По лицу Бена скользнула неуверенность, поэтому Хакс оставил на его челюсти поцелуй, чтобы успокоить его. Тот расслабился.

Хакс неохотно сказал:

 — Нам скоро уже нужно будет возвращаться. Вскоре выключат свет.

Бен быстро схватил его.

 — Ты придешь сюда завтра?

 — Мы не можем встречаться каждый вечер, — ответил Хакс, легко поцеловав его. — Слишком большой риск. Если другие заметят, что каждый день после ужина мы оба куда-то уходим, они пойдут искать нас. А найти нас вдвоем здесь, в темноте, они не должны.

Бен вздохнул.

 — Тогда, когда? Пожалуйста, только не через неделю. Я не смогу… просто не смогу.

Хакс не должен был испытывать прилив удовольствия, но он почувствовал его. Бен хотел его, и это пьянило.

 — Тогда через три дня, — сказал он. — Мы оба поужинаем. Потом первым, как и всегда, уйдешь ты, а я присоединюсь к тебе здесь через минут двадцать. В нашем распоряжении будет час, может чуть меньше, — это было слишком мало, но даже такие краденные моменты близости нужно было использовать с осторожностью.

 — Хорошо, — покорно согласился Бен и, в последний раз прильнув к губам Хакса, отступил назад, давая тому место отойти от стены. Хакс поправил джемпер и провел рукой по волосам, чтобы хоть как-то привести их в порядок. Лосьона на них осталось мало, но остатков хватило, чтобы его прическа выглядела вполне аккуратной.

 — Первым пойдешь ты, — сказал он Бену. — Нам не следует возвращаться одновременно.

Бен недовольно скривил губы.

 — Но мы ведь делали это раньше. В этом нет ничего плохого. Я имею в виду, когда мы разговаривали здесь.

 — Знаю, — согласился Хакс, — но это было раньше. Сейчас мы должны быть гораздо бдительнее. Иначе они узнают, Бен. Они замечают эти шаблоны, небольшие причуды рутины, которые выдают нас. Мы не можем поступать так, как нам вздумается. У нас нет выбора, кроме как скрываться.

 — Ладно, — сказал Бен. — Я пойду. Что ты будешь делать?

Хакс пожал плечами.

 — Выкурю сигарету. Посмотрю на звезды.

 — Сегодня нет звезд.

 — О, — Хакс взглянул через широкие двери на пасмурное небо. — Я как-то и не обратил на это внимания.

Бен усмехнулся, блеснув в темноте белизной зубов.

 — Я тебя отвлекал, — сказал он, словно только что осознав, что имеет над Хаксом власть.

Хакс вернул ему улыбку.

 — Да. Ты склонен привлекать мое внимание, когда мы одни. И в другое время тоже.

Бен коснулся ребра ладони руки Хакса, не отрывая взгляд от его глаз.

 — С тех пор, как я встретил тебя, я не мог нормально думать.

Хакс сглотнул, пораженный его словами.

 — Я не знал, почему это происходит, — продолжал Бен, — но чем больше я смотрел на тебя, тем больше я хотел прикоснуться к тебе. А однажды, когда ты стоял спиной к солнцу, твои волосы словно загорелись, и я горел вместе с ними, — он прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я никогда в своей жизни не испытывал ничего подобного.

Хакс моргнул, в груди тяжело билось сердце. У него были красноречивые любовники, отполированные годами чтения стихов в лучших государственных школах Англии. Их восхищение выражалось изящными фразами, но простая искренность Бена пристыдила все эти сладкие монологи. Хакс почувствовал, как воспламеняется его собственное влечение, согревая и разом сжигая его изнутри.

Он погладил ладонями щеки Бена.

 — Ты так прекрасен, Бен.

Бен припал к прикосновению.

 — Во мне нет ничего особенного. В отличие от тебя.

Хакс снисходительно улыбнулся ему.

 — Спасибо, но ты должен идти сейчас.

 — Я уйду, — сказал Бен. — Просто позволь мне еще раз поцеловать тебя. Я все еще не верю, что ты разрешаешь мне это.

Хакс приблизился к нему, пока между их губами практически не осталось расстояния.

 — Тебе не нужно разрешение, — он коснулся кончиком носа нос Бена. — Я хочу тебя.

 — Хакс, — прошептал Бен, теряя словно в их соединенных губах.

Когда они отстранились, между их губами висела тонкая ниточка слюны. Она лопнула, как только Хакс отступил.

 — Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он.

Бен склонил голову.

 — Я не засну. И не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь.

Хакс боролся с желанием снова прикоснуться к нему, но если он поддастся, Бен так никогда и не вернется в казарму.

 — Не заставляй меня приказывать тебе отдохнуть, лейтенант Соло.

Бен лениво отсалютовал.

 — Да, сэр, — он сделал два, потом три шага назад, а затем повернулся и ушел.

Хакс наблюдал за ним, пока его не поглотила темнота. Засунув руку в карман штанов, он выудил оттуда портсигар. Немного подрагивающими руками Хакс вытащил одну сигарету и зажег её.

Всего за один час все в его жизни перевернулось с ног на голову. Его неумолимо тянуло к Бену, которого он изначально принимал за мальчишку. Ему было всего двадцать один, он был на пять лет моложе Хакса и так неопытен. Часть Хакса была просто в восторге от этого. Он никогда раньше никого не учил, как прикасаться и целовать. Артур, его первый, показал ему, каким возбуждающим и опьяняющим все это могло быть для него.

Он курил сигарету, пока горящий кончик не приблизился к его пальцам. Бен сказал, что у него сегодня будет бессонная ночь, но Хакс надеялся, что это на самом деле не так. Ему нужно было, чтобы его пилоты были как можно более ловкими, когда вступали в бой, и время, когда Бен присоединился к ним, уже наступило. Он не был ведомым Хакса, как надеялся, но Хакс верил, что он будет наконец-то летать со своим пилотом ответственно. Ему дали по крайней мере одну вещь, которую он хотел: Хакса. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Бросив сигарету на землю и придавив её носком сапога, Хакс направился к казармам. Когда он проснулся следующим утром, все казалось таким же, каким и было, но, по правде говоря, это «все» совершенно изменилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Валькирия в скандинавской мифологии — дочь славного воина или конунга, которая реет на крылатом коне над полем битвы и подбирает павших воинов.


	8. Chapter 8

В комнате Хакса окон не было, поэтому единственным признаком приближающегося рассвета было мерное тиканье часов. Он проснулся еще час назад, но все это время пролежал в кровати, уставившись на доски потолка и снова и снова прогоняя в голове ход действий на утро. Все нужно было организовать так, чтобы ничто не выглядело необычно.

Он умоется и наденет форму, причешется и уложит волосы, обует лётные сапоги и направится в столовую, чтобы прийти туда ровно к семи часам. Он поздоровается с теми немногими пилотами, которые приходят туда так рано, и получит свою порцию еды и чая, как и всегда. Он сядет на своё привычное место почти посередине стола, учитывая, что другие пилоты не выберут себе местечко в дальнем конце стола, поближе к двери. Если же они всё же сядут там, тогда он подсядет к ним. Это могло бы быть выгодным, поскольку тогда он был бы дальше от того места, где обычно сидел Бен Соло.

Хакс постучал пальцами по груди, издавая глухой звук. Каждая часть этого проявления заметной нормальности была его попыткой сохранить собственное самообладание, как только на горизонте неминуемо появится Бен. Ему нужно держать свою заинтересованность и беглые взгляды под контролем. Он будет смотреть на Бена, как на любого другого пилота его эскадрильи, так, будто вовсе не они всего несколько часов назад жадно прижимались друг к дружке.

Тиканье часов отбило последние минуты, которые были у него до того, как ему снова придется играть, скрывая то, что происходит между ним и другим мужчиной. Он делал это раньше и знал, что может сделать это опять, но начать всегда было самой сложной задачей. Потому что именно вначале он хотел быть как можно ближе к своему новому любовнику, хотел проводить столько времени вместе с ним, сколько лишь возможно. И если в Оксфорде время на уединение можно было найти легко, то в Уолкастле было не так. Хакс подозревал, что, пребывая на дежурстве, они смогут поговорить друг с другом чуточку больше, чем с того времени, как прибыли «Орлы». И от этой перспективы в его груди сладко заныло.

Скрип половых досок за дверью ознаменовал начало дня, когда те, кто поднялся еще раньше, чем он, начали покидать казарму. Откинув одеяло, он вылез из постели и, медленно вставая, вяло потянулся, отчего обнаженная кожа на животе натянулась. Ложась спать, Хакс не стал заморачиваться и надевать ночную рубашку, предпочтя, чтобы прохладные простыни остудили пробудившийся от прикосновений Бена жар в его теле.

Он обнаружил, что теперь упустил это тепло, когда, подойдя к миске на столе, наполнил её холодной водой и умылся, вздрогнув от резкого контраста и ничего так сильно не желая, как чего-нибудь горячего. Закончив с водными процедурами, Хакс вытерся небольшим полотенцем, лежащим рядом с миской, и пошел к шкафу.

Затянув на штанах пояс и завязав на шее галстук, он спустился лестнице и вышел в утренний туман. Тот впустил его в себя, тут же укутав белесой дымкой и закручиваясь за спиной, наполняя пустое пространство оставленное за ним, когда Хакс шел. Кирпичное здание столовой тоже было окутано им, но Хакс нашел дверь и открыл её.

Внутри обычного стука столовых приборов о тарелки практически не было слышно. За столами сидело только трое мужчин: двое из 129-й и один из «Орлов». Желудок Хакса грузно упал вниз, когда он увидел темную макушку Бена, низко склоненную над чашкой кофе, которую тот держал в обеих руках. Когда дверь за Хаксом захлопнулась, Бен устало поднял глаза. Его туманный взгляд тут же прояснился, когда он понял, что тот, кто вошел, был Хаксом.

Хакс ощутил волну какой-то паники. Все должно было быть не так. Бен практически никогда не появлялся в столовой раньше половины седьмого, тогда, когда все остальные уже были на месте. Он не был любителем раннего подъема. Увидеть его здесь сейчас было непривычно, неправильно, именно тем, чего Хакс решил избегать.

На деревянных ногах Хакс пошел взять себе тарелку — с бобами и сосисками, а не с кашей, — и кружку чая и с этим вернулся к столу. Все это время Бен пристально наблюдал за ним. Его пустая тарелка лежала справа от него, но он поставил её перед собой, приглашая Хакса сесть рядом. Хакс проигнорировал этот жест и вместо этого уселся на противоположном конце стола.

 — Доброе утро, — тихо поздоровался Бен.

Хакс хотел поинтересоваться у него, что он тут делает так рано, но это лишь привлекло бы еще больше внимания к уже и так необычной ситуации. Поэтому прежде чем снова вернуться к еде, он просто сказал:

 — Здравствуй, Бен.

Если Бена и задели его резковатые действия, то он не показал этого. Не отводя взгляд от Хакса, он молча взял чашку кофе и сделал еще один глоток.

Хотя столовая была почти пустой, для Хакса она казалась наполненной. Словно всю её заполнил собой Бен, заставляя его, Хакса, четко осознавать каждое сделанное им небольшое движение, осознанное или нет. Бен на мгновение положил локти на стол, затем поерзал на скамейке, поставил свою чашку и провел кончиком пальца по изгибу ручки. Его левая рука опустилась на бедро и потерла о штанину ладонь. Он зевнул, не закрыв рот.

 — Ты не спал, — наконец сказал Хакс, подняв на него взгляд, чтобы лучше его видеть. — Правда?

Бен пожал плечами.

 — Немного, — уголок его рта дрогнул. — Ты сделаешь мне из-за этого выговор?

Хакс иронично скривил губы. Когда у Бена было приподнятое настроение, он частенько дерзил.

 — Не думаю, что это будет необходимо, — сказал Хакс, с преднамеренной беззаботностью накалывая на вилку бобы. — Хотя я бы посоветовал тебе сегодня поспать нормально.

 — Я попробую, сэр, — ответил Бен, допивая свой кофе. Он поставил чашку на стол и немного более бодро спросил: — А _ты_ поспал?

Хакс отложил столовые приборы, вытер салфеткой губы и, словив взгляд Бена, сказал:

 — Немного.

Тот широко и даже нахально ухмыльнулся. Грудь Хакса словно полоснуло пламя, окрасившее нежность желанием. Он, как мог, спрятал его за своей чашкой, ошпарив язык горячим чаем. Хакс скривился, когда тот обжег ему еще и горло.

 — Мне сегодня разрешено летать? — спросил Бен. — Я имею в виду, принимать участие в настоящих заданиях.

 — Да, ты можешь, — ответил Хакс. — Но я ожидаю, что теперь ты будешь смотреть, куда стреляешь.

Бен нахмурился, в изгибе его губ появилось раздражение.

 — Тебе не обязательно мне об этом говорить: я и так это знаю. Того, что произошло, больше не повторится. Я хороший стрелок.

Хакс кивнул, сделав еще один, на этот раз уже более осторожный, глоток чая.

 — Никто и не спорит. Ты один из лучших, что я видел, — он поднял брови. — Но не позволяй этому забить себе голову. Ты еще не совершенен.

 — Но я буду, — решительно сказал Бен.

 — Никто не застрахован от ошибок, — ответил Хакс. — Но я верю, что ты сможешь справиться со своими.

Бен сел прямо и приподнял подбородок. Хакс воспользовался возможностью посмотреть на него. Его лицо все еще хранило остатки юношеской округлости, его щеки через несколько лет уже не будут такими пухлыми, как сейчас. Но челюсть у Бена уже имела четкие очертания, нос был прямым со слегка раздутыми ноздрями. Когда он улыбался, в уголках его губ появлялись морщинки. Хакс хотел проследить их кончиками пальцев, поцеловать их, когда Бен смеялся. Не то чтобы он смеялся так уж часто. Но Хаксу нравилось представлять, что у Бена были скрытые места, где тот был достаточно чувствителен, чтобы вздрагивать и корчиться при касании к ним. Внезапная мысль об извивающемся под ним голым Беном ударила приливом крови в низ живота. Гулко сглотнув, он заставил себя прекратить думать об этом, пока это не повлекло за собой никаких последствий.

Громкие голоса вошедших «Орлов», к счастью, прервали его раздумья, сосредоточив все внимание на себе. Уорд, Мельца и Коротышка бодро поприветствовали Хакса, когда проходили мимо стола, направляясь взять завтрак. Расселись они вокруг Хакса и Бена и втянули первого в разговор; Бен снова замолчал, застенчиво вперивши взгляд в тарелку, пока остальные рядом с ним болтали. Скоро на завтраке собралась вся эскадрилья, каждый новоприбывший желал Хаксу доброго утра и спрашивал о сегодняшних заданиях. Он понятия не имел, почему они до сих пор спрашивают у него об этом; всем и так давно известно, что их вызовут, когда они понадобятся, не раньше.

После завтрака «Орлы» перебрались в зал для совещаний и рассеялись по столам и стульям, ожидая призыва к действию. Хакс обменивался страницами газеты со Стриклэндом, который время от времени комментировал текущее состояние войны. Хакс согласно хмыкал, но не делился собственными рассуждениями. На домашнем фронте дела шли достаточно хорошо, чего нельзя было сказать о других местах. Он не мог не подумать о приятеле мисс Рей и смог ли тот в конце концов отправить ей письмо.

До одиннадцати часов они все еще были на земле. Хакс забросил читать газету и слушал, как Норман Кроу рассказывал истории о своих летних каникулах, которые он проводил на ферме за пределами Лоуренса в штате Канзас, в котором вырос. Хакс узнал, что среди молодых парней в Америке находить себе работу в свободное от школы время, чтобы заработать дополнительные деньги для своих семей, было довольно обычным явлением. Со времен экономического кризиса в 29-м году [1] жизнь была тяжелой, и лишь при президенте Рузвельте все начало понемногу налаживаться. Родители Нормана скептически относились к введенным Рузвельтом программам, которые должны были заставить бездельников работать, но когда его отец получил рабочее место, это довольно быстро решило их проблемы с отдыхом.

 — А какое у вас было лето, сэр? — поинтересовался Норман, когда закончил свой рассказ о том, как «ко всем чертям» изрезал себе руки, укладывая в тюки сено в разгар августа.

Хакс сложил руки в замок и наклонился.

 — Ну, у нас каникулы чуть короче ваших. Мы учимся с сентября по июль, так что на летний отдых нам остается всего шесть недель. Этого времени не хватит, чтобы работать, как вы.

 — Конечно, не хватит, — согласился Стриклэнд. — Так чем вы занимались вместо этого?

 — В основном, я путешествовал с родителями, — сказал Хакс. — Франция, Швейцария, Голландия. Однажды мы даже побывали в Греции. А остальное время мы проводили в озерном крае с некоторыми родственниками матери.

Норман вздохнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, поднял ноги на ближайший стол. Хакс не упрекнул его за это.

 — Я никогда не был дальше Сент-Луиса, пока не приехал сюда, — сказал Норман. — Держу пари, Франция хороша.

 — Ты немного её видел, — сказал Тео Мельца, отрываясь от потрепанной книги в толстой обложке, которую ему одолжил приятель из города в последний раз, когда они были там. — Мы все время летаем над ней. Уверен, все эти бомбежки её здорово подпортили.

У Хакса было много удивительных воспоминаний о красивой архитектуре Парижа и живописной сельской местности, куда его отец брал его с собой на охоту. Он беспокоился о том, что могло случиться с одной хорошей семьей, живущей за пределами Компьена, которая приютила их у себя на ночь, когда колесо их автомобиля сломалось.

 — Вероятно, война уничтожила некоторые из самых красивых зданий и городков в стране, — сказал он с сожалением. — Это ужасная потеря.

 — Вот уж срань, — пробормотал Стриклэнд. Он подпер рукой подбородок, опираясь на колено. — Я бы сказал, что нам очень повезло, что на наши дома не скидывают бомбы.

 — Это точно, — согласился Мельца. — Но, похоже, здесь люди, чей дом был разрушен во время бомбежки, могут получить какую-то помощь. Мы тоже могли бы помочь чем-то.

Хакс поднял голову.

 — А вы и помогаете, — сказал он, замечая, что те, кто не обращали внимания на Нормана, теперь слушают его. Бен, который сидел в дальнем углу комнаты с ножом и деревянной фигуркой в руках, которую он стругал последние несколько недель, так же внимательно слушал его. — Вы вызвались прийти нам на помощь, когда нам нужны были хорошие пилоты, — продолжил Хакс. — Вы нарушили законы своей страны, чтобы помочь нам. Это немалая жертва, и, хотя вы не часто слышите слова благодарности, мы очень признательны вам.

 — Ну, хорошо, что вы сказали это, сэр, — улыбаясь, молвил Норман. — Мы рады быть здесь. Верно, парни?

По столу прокатилось согласное хмыканье. Хакс обвел взглядом своих пилотов. Их лица были открытыми и искренними. Он действительно был благодарен им и их мужеству.

Разговор свернул в другое русло: скачки, повстречавшиеся в городе девушки, домашняя еда, по которой они соскучились. Хакс в основном только слушал, лишь изредко, когда приходилось, добавлял комментарии. Принимать участия в разговорах, которые вели его пилоты, не было его функцией. Если бы ему не нужно было держаться ангара, он бы оставил их. Каким бы хорошими не были отношения между командиром и подчиненными, всегда существовали те вещи, о которых говорить при нем было нельзя. Эскадрилье нужна была возможность пообщаться между собой без него.

Так что подумав, что ему нужно бы позволить им побыть чисто в своей компании, Хакс сказал, что выйдет покурить. Туман снаружи немного рассеялся, но воздух все еще был влажным. Огонек на кончике спички, которую он зажег, чуть не потух, когда он попытался зажечь сигарету, но потом Хакс услышал шипящий хруст бумаги и табака. Он помахал спичкой и выкинул её.

Не выкурив и четверти сигареты, Хакс услышал позади себя шаги. Он напрягся, но тут же расслабился, заметив подходящего к нему По; Хакс столько же боялся, как и надеялся, что к нему решил присоединится Бен.

 — Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровался По, его руки были глубоко засунуты в карманы брюк. Хакс бы предложил ему сигарету, но он знал, что тот не курит.

 — Капитан Дэмерон, — сказал Хакс, использовав полное обращение к По, как дружественное приветствие. — Чем могу помочь?

По беззаботно качнулся на пятках.

 — О, мне ничего не надо. Я решил, что мог бы составить вам компанию. Мы теперь не так уж и часто видимся, как тогда, когда у нас были тренировки, так что я подумал, что мало кто интересуется, как у вас дела.

Хакс удивленно поднял брови.

 — Ты печешься о моем благополучии?

 — Звучит ужасно формально, когда вы так говорите, — усмехнулся По, — но в каком-то смысле да, мне хотелось бы знать, что у вас все хорошо.

Хакс привык предоставлять отчеты о своем состоянии и возможности летать, но с тех пор, как кто-то спрашивал его об этом лично, прошло уже довольно много времени. Единственный человек, который интересовался его здравием и волновался за него, была его мать. Он не был точно уверен, как ему ответить По, поэтому сказал:

 — Я верю, что у меня все хорошо.

 — На самом деле, я не спрашивал, во что вы верите, сэр, — сказал По, — а что вы на самом деле чувствуете. Война штука нелегкая. Она изматывает мужчин.

 — Да, — согласился Хакс, хотя лично его война не изматывала. Он был воспитан для жизни в армии и привык к жесткой экономии и постоянному напряжению. — Но в этом отношении у меня нет проблем. А ты себя как-то не так чувствуешь?

По поднял указательный палец.

 — О нет, нет, сэр. Вы переводите тему на меня, — он указал на себя. — Здесь я задаю вопросы.

 — Прошу прощения, — забавляясь, сказал Хакс. — Что еще вы хотели бы знать?

 — Что ж, я не хочу сказать, что парни думают, что с вами что-то происходит, но, возможно, я считаю, что вы слишком увлеклись тем, как бы держать нас в форме, и совсем не следите за собой, — По, казалось, немного смутился. — Я еще ни разу в жизни не встречал настолько собранного человека, как вы, но… даже у вас должно быть что-то, от чего время от времени нужно освобождаться, так сказать, снять с души груз.

Хакс потер подбородок, размышляя о словах По. У него не было привычки кому-либо доверять, особенно тогда, когда приходилось скрывать так много правды о своей истинной природе. Но По спрашивал не об этом. Казалось, ему было действительно любопытно, как Хакс держится. Хакс подумал, что он может быть немного более разговорчивым, если По успокоят его слова, что у него все в порядке.

 — Я думал о том, что нам везло с тех пор, как мы начали брать участие в вылазках, — сказал Хакс. — Удача далеко не всегда сопутствует новым эскадрильям. Большинство теряют своих пилотов уже на первых неделях. Я был готов к худшему.

 — Так было во время Битвы за Британию прошлым летом? — спросил По.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Ежедневно каждая из трех эскадрилий на аэродроме, в лучшем случае, теряла по пилоту. Иногда даже больше.

По присвистнул сквозь зубы.

 — Наверно, по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас, это было чертовски ужасно.

 — Мы делали то, что от нас требовалось, — ответил Хакс, затягиваясь сигаретой. — Здесь не так опасно, и я не воспринимаю это как должное. Я не хочу терять никого из вас, если могу этого избежать.

 — Что ж, приятно это слышать, — сказал По. — Я надеялся, что вы не захотите от нас избавиться. Парням нравится летать под вашим началом, — он сверкнул улыбкой. — Вы в миллион раз лучше этого Чепмэна. Тот такой засранец.

Хакс подавил смешок. Командир 222-й не предпринял ни малейших действий, чтобы хоть как-то расположить к себе «Орлов». Он до сих пор смотрел на них свысока. И хотя его эскадрилья была более приветлива, они все равно держались от них на б _о_ льшем расстоянии, чем 129-я. Тейлор и Уорд подружились с майором Барлоу, когда в последний раз были в пабе. Они угостили его выпивкой и к концу ночи все трое смеялись, опираясь на плечи друг друга, чтобы сохранять равновесие. С Барлоу и появились дружественные отношения между 129-й и «Орлами».

 — Да, — согласился Хакс. — Это точно. Он просто невыносим, когда мне приходится обедать с ним за одним столом. Только подумай, как вам всем повезло, что вам не нужно иметь с ним дело.

 — Ага, — сказал По. — Много таких командиров, как он, или все же большинство похожи на вас?

Хакс выдохнул дым.

 — Не уверен, что могу сказать наверняка. Командиры бывают разные.

 — Но вам нравится это, верно? Быть командиром эскадрильи.

 — Нравится, — подтвердил Хакс. — Это… делает меня вполне счастливым, — с тех пор, как он получил распоряжение о своем новом «статусе», он не переставал думать о том, что чувствует на этот счет. Хакс гордился тем, что стоит во главе эскадрильи, но до этого момента он не понимал, насколько доволен этим.

По снова широко улыбнулся.

 — Вам действительно не на что пожаловаться, а? Все идет отлично.

Докурив сигарету, Хакс бросил её на землю.

 — Как я уже сказал, у меня на самом деле все хорошо. Хотя я ценю твою заботу, — улыбнувшись, он хлопнул ладонью по плечу По.

Он как раз собирался сказать что-то еще, но его прервал рев сирены, оповещающий о воздушной атаке. Хакс отреагировал немедля, дернув дверь зала совещаний. Стулья с грохотом попадали на пол, когда «Орлы» повскакивали со своих мест и ринулись к выходу. Они вместе бежали к ангару и спустя три минуты уже были в кабинах своих самолетов, готовые взлететь, чтобы в очередной раз защитить Уолкастл.

***

Рядом с раковиной в госпитальной комнате отдыха стояла пара медсестер, когда Хакс прошел мимо них спустя два дня. Они мыли свои кружки послеполуденного чая и весело смеялись, но, услышав за собой тяжелый стук сапог, повернулись.

 — Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровалась одна девушка с узким лицом и зелеными глазами. Её косынка скрывала цвет волос. Другая медсестра застенчиво отвела взгляд.

 — Добрый день, — ответил Хакс, останавливаясь возле стола в центре комнаты и сложив руки за спиной.

Медсестры поставили свои чистые чашки и чайник на деревянную стойку рядом с раковиной, чтобы те высыхали, и выскочили за дверь. Когда они вышли из комнаты, он услышал отдаленное пронзительное хихиканье и «он _такой_ красивый».

Хакс переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя знакомое сочетание удовольствия и дискомфорта от женской похвалы его внешности. Он был польщен, но совершенно равнодушен к их симпатии. Однако то, что три вечера назад сказал ему Бен, глубоко его затронуло. Все время, когда они были порознь друг от друга, Хакс все повторял и повторял его слова в своей голове; его мысли рассеянно возвращались к моменту их единения, как только его ничего другое не занимало. А это происходило часто.

Прошлые дни были наполнены обычной скукой, прерываемой только эскорт-миссиями с бомбардировщиками и зачистками побережья. С последнего налета немцы вели себя спокойно, отчего 363-я б _о_ льшую часть своего времени проводила в зале для совещаний. Накануне Хакс, умостившись в дальнем углу комнаты, где его никто не смог бы потревожить, провел почти весь день за чтением «Историй». Он достаточно хорошо успел выучить это книгу, чтобы читать её, не задумываясь о ней. Пробегая глазами по строчках, Хакс то и дело поднимал взгляд к углу, за доской, где в одиночестве сидел Бен.

Хакс внимательно, но осторожно наблюдал за ним. Иногда он читал газету, но так, словно она его не сильно интересовала. В других случаях он вытаскивал свой нож и деревяшку и начинал строгать. Хакс никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь занимался подобным, и в конце концов он обнаружил, что все чаще отрывает взгляд от книги, чтобы снова посмотреть, как тот управляется с деревом. Хакс думал, что делал это незаметно, но Бену не понадобилось много времени, чтобы подловить его на этом. Когда их взгляды встретились, руки Бена замерли, нож застыл на фигурке. Это был маленький складной нож с черепаховой ручкой, который удобно прятался в карман, когда был не нужен.

Не моргая, Бен упрямо смотрел на Хакса. Хакс осмелился взглянуть на него в ответ, когда другие мужчины были заняты тем, что слушали, как Эндрю Уорд хвастается девушкой или чем-то подобным. Комната становилась все уже и уже, пока не появилось ощущение, будто в ней находятся лишь они двое, не отрывающие друг от друга глаз и ожидающие, пока другие не уйдут или хотя бы не отвернутся. И не разрывая зрительный контакт, Бен, зацепив ногой ножку соседнего стула, притянул его ближе, подзывая Хакса к себе.

Хакс закрыл Геродота и, зажав его под мышкой, направился в сторону Бена. Он посчитал, что это будет достаточно безвредно, ведь он и так раньше разговаривал с Беном в зале для совещаний. Ни у кого не возникнет сомнений на счет них, пока они будут держаться на надлежащем расстоянии. Когда Хакс сел на стул рядом с Беном, у того на губах появился мимолетный намек на улыбку.

 — Где ты научился этому? — поинтересовался у него Хакс, указывая на фигурку. Это была лохматая собака с длинным хвостом и большими лапами.

 — Моя мама научила меня, — ответил он. — Раньше мы занимались этим вечером, сидя на крыльце до тех пор, пока не садилось солнце. Она говорила мне, что её, в свою очередь, научил мой дедушка. Я его никогда не знал.

Бен держал собаку за задние лапы, рассматривая её. Хакс мог видеть детали морды фигурки. У неё была открыта пасть, а спереди виднелись узкие зубы.

 — У тебя здорово выходит.

Бен пожал плечами.

 — У меня было много времени на практику. И хороший учитель.

 — Ты любишь свою мать, — сказал Хакс. — Вы хорошо ладили друг с другом?

 — Иногда. Раньше я в школе частенько попадал в неприятности, поэтому ей также частенько приходилось ругать меня, но когда я не был занозой в заднице, у нас было все хорошо.

Было нетрудно представить себе, как юный Бен ввязывается в драки или хотя бы в споры со своими одноклассниками. Он любил показывать свой характер и, вероятно, всю жизнь так вел себя. Но в то же время Бен мог бы быть очень приветливым, если бы только захотел. И хотя временами в нем было довольно трудно разглядеть этот потенциал, Хакс все равно очень хотел этого.

 — Можно мне посмотреть? — спросил он, протягивая руку к фигурке. Бен поставил её на его ладонь. — Такая собака была у тебя в детстве?

 — Да, — сказал Бен и, сложив нож, положил его на ближайший стул. — Это должен был выйти Чеви, пес моего отца.

 — Какой он был породы?

Бен провел руками по бедрам, распрямляя плечи.

 — Да черт его знает. Какая-то бродяжка залезла в сарай и родила. Сама умерла, а щенок остался. Мой отец нашел его и вырастил. Он раньше охранял самолеты, когда трюкачи были настолько пьяны, что не видели дальше своего носа.

 — У меня никогда не было собаки, — молвил Хакс, прослеживая кончиком пальца очертания фигурки, — хотя у моей матери до сих пор есть кошка. Миллисента, — Бен скорчил рожицу, и Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Знаю. Не самое очаровательное для кошки имя, но не забывай, эта женщина назвала меня Армитиджем.

 — Мне нравится твое имя, — сказал Бен. — Оно такое же причудливое, как и ты.

Хакс удивленно поднял брови.

 — Ты думаешь, что я причудлив? — в жизни его называли по-разному, но _так_  — никогда.

Бен почесал затылок.

 — Я не знаю, как правильно это сказать. Ты похож на сына нефтепромышленника или на какого-то богатого магната из фильма.

 — Вряд ли, — возразил Хакс. — Я не принадлежу к аристократической семье с глубокой и славной историей. У моего прадеда было рыцарское звание, но это единственный титул, который у нас есть.

 — В твоем роду были рыцари? — широко раскрыв глаза, спросил Бен.

 — На самом деле их было мало. Получить рыцарство задача очень непростая, но его присуждает сам король. Это огромная честь.

 — Что совершил твой дедушка, что получил его?

 — Он принимал участие в Опиумной войне, которая была 1839 году в Китае, — сказал Хакс. — Говорили, что он был очень отважным человеком. И образцовым солдатом, — Хакс все еще аккуратно держал собачью фигурку, и Бен поднял руку и, не касаясь кожи Хакса, средним пальцем погладил её по голове.

 — А ты мог бы стать рыцарем? — поинтересовался он. — Ты сбил много «Джерри». Тебе присудили крест «За летные заслуги».

Хакс пробежался большим пальцем по шее собаки, совсем рядом с пальцами Бена.

 — Сомневаюсь.

Один палец Бена дернулся и коснулся Хакса. Хакс чуть не подпрыгнул от внезапного контакта. Чистое электричество.

 — Выходит, у тебя нет никаких доспехов, — совершенно серьезно сказал Бен. А когда Хакс взглянул на него, то заметил, что тот старается не улыбнуться.

 — Нет, — засмеялся Хакс. — Боюсь, что доспехов у меня нет.

Вскоре после этого он оставил Бена, хотя это было трудно. Хакс присоединился к игре в покер с Тейлором, По и Вирджилом Гилбертом. Он играл из рук вон плохо, но для него это не имело никакого значения.

Хотя тогда Хаксу повезло, и он выиграл целую плитку купленного в городе черного шоколада; Брюстер Миллс с явной неохотой проследил, как он скрылся в нагрудном кармане Хакса. Он вышел из игры в два часа, как раз тогда, когда Матрона Фазма пила свой обеденный чай. С его последнего визита к ней прошло уже какое-то время, поэтому Хакс решил, что проведет час в её компании, чтобы разбавить скуку часов пребывания на земле.

Он как раз собирался наполнить чайник, который оставили медсестры, когда в комнату отдыха вошла Фазма.

 — Так, так, так, — сказала она, прижимая руки к бедрам. — Здравствуй, командир эскадрильи Хакс. Не ожидала увидеть тебя сегодня.

 — Мне нравится тебя удивлять, — с невозмутимым видом ответил Хакс.

Фазма усмехнулась.

 — О, уверена, ты в этом мастер, — она указала на пустой чайник в руках Хакса. — Поставь его кипятиться, а я пойду захвачу заначку.

Хакс мог только догадываться, что она имела в виду, но он сделал так, как она сказала: поставил воду закипать. Когда Хакс повернулся, он увидел, что Фазма стоит на табуретке перед сервантом, наполненным обычным белым фарфором. Она потянулась к самой дальней полки и выудила оттуда какую-то жестяную банку без этикетки. Спустившись вниз, Фазма открыла её и глубоко вздохнула. Хакс уловил дуновение бергамота.

 — Это «Эрл Грей»? — сглотнув слюну, уточнил он. Это был его любимый чай, и сейчас его ему очень недоставало.

Фазма ухмыльнулась.

 — Ага. Мне удалось упросить мою мать отправить мне его. Он пришел на прошлой неделе.

 — Твоя мама просто настоящий подарок судьбы, — сказал Хакс. — И ты же поделишься со мною им?

 — Я по-любому как-нибудь заставлю тебя вернуть должок, — ответила она и, подойдя к стойке, высыпала засушенные листики в горшочек.

Хакс скрестил руки на груди.

 — Боюсь спросить, что это будет, но за чашку чая я готов рискнуть.

 — Именно, — сказала Фазма. Из шкафа она достала коробку с печеньем. Крышка была уже открыта, из-за чего лежащие в ней печенья скорее всего очерствели, но Фазма все равно взяла четыре штучки и положила их на тарелку.

Когда вода закипела, она принесла её к столу. Хакс отодвинул стул и сел. Пока они ждали, когда чай как следует заварится, он поинтересовался у неё о делах в госпитале.

 — Ну, — начала Фазма, — тут было довольно спокойно, за исключением того ужасного случая с 222-й.

Хакс почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок. Вчера во второй половине дня, когда 222-я возвращалась с очередной вылазки, один приземляющийся самолет загорелся. Во время стычки в двигатель попало несколько пуль, которые вызвали утечку топлива. Пилоту удалось посадить самолет на землю, но к тому времени, как прибыл экипаж, чтобы потушить огонь, он получил ожоги. Хакс слышал, как он кричал, когда его вытаскивали из кабины.

 — Он выжил, — сказал Хакс, наполовину утверждая, наполовину спрашивая.

Фазма покачала головой.

 — Ожоги смертельными не были, но его убил шок. Тело просто не смогло справиться с этим.

Хакс опустил взгляд вниз, рассматривая свои узкие, без единой царапины или шрама руки. Он подумал о Сноуке, который попал в похожую ситуацию. Его пальцы были скрюченными и испещренными рубцовой тканью. Это просто удивительно, что он до сих пор мог использовать обе руки. Не каждому пилоту так везло.

 — Сколько ему было? — спросил Хакс.

 — Двадцать два, — ответила Фазма. — Его недавно перевели из №13.

Группа №13 охватывала север Англии, где оперировала береговая охрана. Их задачей преимущественно было охотиться за подлодками, которые могли бы затопить транспортные конвои, огибающие страну. Газеты писали, что тринадцатая группа обычно была довольно безопасным местом для новых пилотов, поступающих под их командование. Их задания были практически безопасными, поэтому самолеты там сбивали очень редко. Хакс отправился бы в Авиагруппу №13, если бы ему отдали такой приказ, но 363-й делать там было бы нечего. Они и так принадлежали №12, а не №11, на которую припадало больше всего сражений.

 — Его отослали домой, — продолжила Фазма. — Сегодня утром его забрал тот же грузовик, который привез его замену. Деталей я не знаю, но слышала, что он ветеран войны, ищущий спокойной службы.

 — Неужели, — сказал Хакс. — Тогда желаю ему всего наилучшего.

Фазма подняла горшочек с чаем и протянула его к чашке Хакса. Когда она наливала чай, несколько капель упало на блюдце. Она пробормотала сдавленные извинения, но Хакс лишь отмахнулся от них. Подняв чашку, он подул на чай, рассеивая легкий пар.

 — Итак, — сказала Фазма, пережевывая зачерствелое печенье. Несколько крошек упало на стол. — Как там твоя эскадрилья?

— Исключительно, — ответил Хакс. — Вчера одному из моих пилотов удалось сбить Fw-190, — По был тем пилотом, который подбил немецкого бойца; Хакс наблюдал, как самолет неприятеля резко спикировал вниз к водам Ла-Манша.

Фазма подняла свою чашку.

 — Очень впечатляюще. Это был тот юнец, с которым у тебя раньше были неприятности? Ты говорил, что он хороший летчик.

 — Нет, это был не он, — сказал Хакс, — но с тем я поговорил, как ты и советовала, — тогда, конечно, произошел не просто разговор, но с тех пор, как Бен вернулся в строй, он гораздо лучше старался не потерять своего ведомого. Также Бен уделял больше внимания командному полету, а не тому, как летать отдельно от всех. Тем не менее он все еще норовил оказаться рядом с Хаксом, во время боя крутясь где-то неподалеку и таща за собой Коротышку. Если Коротышка и заметил склонность Бена следовать за Хаксом и держаться подле него, то он ничего об этом не сказал.

 — И? — поинтересовалась Фазма.

 — Мне кажется, это сработало, — ответил Хакс, отхлебнув чай. Он был ароматным, насыщенным и нереально вкусным.

Она усмехнулась во все тридцать два.

 — Значит, ты не посадил его на первый попавшийся пароход и не отправил домой. Приятно слышать это. У нас каждый пилот на счету, — и еще раз отгрызнув печенье, спросила: — Он высокий, верно? И с лохматой шевелюрой?

Хакс давно намеревался сказать Бену сделать что-то со своей прической, чтобы она выглядела более опрятной, но все никак не доходили руки. А теперь, когда Хакс почувствовал, как его длинные пряди волос ощущаются между его пальцами, уже не горел таким желанием укоротить их.

 — Да, это он, — сказал Хакс Фазме.

Она задумчиво переживала печенье.

 — Широкоплечий, правильно? И такой же высокий, как я, и хорош собою.

Хакс рассердился и насторожился, но ему удалось не выдать голосом ни того, ни того.

 — Тебе нравится такой тип парней?

Фазма на мгновение бросила на него нечитаемый взгляд, но затем пожала плечами.

 — На самом деле, нет. Хотя тот, который со светло-каштановыми волосами и с ростом в метр с кепкой… — она подмигнула. — Неплохой такой.

 — Ты имеешь в виду _Коротышку_ Путнама? — предположил Хакс. Это была бы просто невероятная пара, заметь он когда-нибудь такую.

 — А что, — сказала Фазма, выглядя совершенно невозмутимо, — ты не думаешь, что у него может быть такая девушка, как я?

Хакс сделал длинный глоток чая.

 — Я уверен, что ты можешь получить любого мужчину, какого только захочешь. Американцам, кажется, очень даже нравятся английские девушки. А ты просто очаровательна.

 — Верно, — игриво усмехнулась Фазма, а потом сощурила глаза. — Если ты не намекаешь о нас с тобою…

 — И хотя это звучит очень заманчиво, — сказал Хакс, дразнясь, — мне придется отказаться.

Фазма рассмеялась.

 — Ты тоже не в моем вкусе, — она подняла тарелку с печеньем и протянула ему, предлагая. Когда он покачал головой, Фазма взяла себе еще одну и отгрызла кусочек.

Они выпили весь оставшийся в горшочке чай, наслаждаясь ароматом бергамота. А затем Хакс поднялся, собираясь уйти. Фазма поймала его прежде, чем он успел сделать хотя бы шаг, и сказала:

 — Теперь тебе следует приглядывать за твоим Беном Соло. И позволить ему присматривать за тобой.

Хакс поднял брови.

Она слишком знающе о его вкусах улыбнулась.

 — Он твой любимчик. Если бы это был не он, ты бы отослал его домой.

 — У меня нет любимчиков среди моих пилотов, — ласково ответил он. По большей части это было правдой. Он относился ко всем им одинаково, когда речь шла о назначениях и порядке полета. Но ни с кем он так не любил летать, как с Беном.

 — Возможно, это правда, — сказала Фазма, — но он прикрывает твою спину, когда ты в этом нуждаешься. Не принимай такое отношение к себе как должное. Далеко не у каждого есть такой охранник.

Последнее, чего хотел Хакс, — это воспринимать Бена как должное, не тогда, когда он наконец получил его.

 — Я понимаю, — сказал он Фазме. Она кивнула, довольная его ответом.

Когда Хакс вернулся в зал для совещаний, братья Миллс перебрасывались между собой продолговатым мячом. Он был немного похож на мяч для регби, только на концах он сильнее сужался. Когда Льюис бросил его, он прокручивался в воздухе.

 — Ловите, сэр! — крикнул Брюстер всего на долю секунды до того, как отправить мяч в сторону Хакса. Тому удалось поймать его, хотя и с трудом. Мяч был кожаный и немного шероховатый.

 — Что это? — спросил Хакс.

 — Футбол, сэр, — сказал Льюис.

И хотя он не играл в команде Чартерхауса, Хакс знал, как выглядит футбол. А это на него мало походило.

 — В футболе мяч не кидают руками, — сказал он, перекидывая мяч в руках. — Его пинают ногами.

Брюстер подбежал и ловко выбил мяч из рук Хакса.

 — Вы можете его пинать или бить по нему. Но в основном защитник бросает его, а один из принимающих пытается доставить его в зачетную зона для тачдауна.

Хакс никогда раньше не слышал подобных терминов.

 — По-моему, этот американский футбол немного отличается от футбола, в который мы здесь играем. Мы забиваем голы, а не эти «тачдауны».

 — О, вы имеете в виду соккер, — сказал Льюис. — Да, это другое, — он скривился, — и гораздо менее интересное, если кто спросит меня. Просто группка бегущих по кругу пареньков. В футболе, по крайней мере, хоть что-то происходит. Схватки и все такое, — он раскрыл руки, и Брюстер кинул ему мяч. — Нам обязательно нужно научить вас играть в настоящий, американский футбол, сэр.

Брюстер задумчиво проговорил:

 — Не уверен, что у нас достаточно людей для полноценной команды, но мы можем сыграть шесть на шесть.

 — Тогда вперед, — усмехнулся Льюис. — Соберем парней и…

 — 363-я эскадрилья! — раздался голос офицера в телефонной трубке. — Вы вызваны на набег. Немедленно сообщите.

 — Игре придется подождать, — сказал Хакс, и они отправились в ангар.

Вернулся Хакс с усыпанным пулевыми отверстиями «Харрикейном». Он оказался в диапазоне стрельбы одного «Мессершмитта» и попал под сильный обстрел. По последовал за стрелявшим неприятелем, но тем, кто его сбил, был Бен. Он выпустил весь свой магазин на его фюзеляж и кабину, хорошенько раздолбив лобовое стекло. У пилота просто не было шанса.

 — Мы отправим его на ремонт, сэр, — сказал Тэниссон, горестно оглядывая поврежденный самолет, — но все это выглядит не очень хорошо.

Хакс расстегнул свою летную куртку, покоряясь такой участи.

 — Сделайте все, что сможете.

Когда он отправился отнести свое снаряжение, он увидел там Бена. Хакс подошел к нему и протянул ему руку. Бен, посмотрев на неё, вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Хакса и тряхнул.

 — Спасибо, — сказал Хакс.

Бен крепко пожал его руку.

 — Отблагодаришь вечером.

Кожа Хакса покалывала в тех местах, где они прикасались друг к другу. Три дня наконец прошли, и сегодня вечером они должны были встретиться. Нетерпение жгло не хуже раскаленного металла.

Они выпустили руки друг друга, когда в помещение вошли остальные пилоты, снимая свои парашюты и шлемы. Тейлор поинтересовался, закончили ли они на сегодня, и Хакс утвердительно кивнул. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся. Из-за поврежденных самолетов — его сокол был не один такой — он при необходимости мог бы попросить Сноука отправить вместо его эскадрильи какую-нибудь другую.

Остаток дня Хакс провел тет-а-тет с отчетами в своей комнате. Работа шла с трудом; нервы были натянуты до предела, наполовину от впечатления от прошедшего боя и наполовину от предвкушения встречи с Беном. К тому времени, как он спустился на ужин, его аппетит был ничтожно мал, а желудок — словно кто стянул бечевками. Он положил себе еду и начал разрезать её на маленькие кусочки, скорее для того, чтобы разбросать их по тарелке, чем съесть. Тем не менее, пол кружки пива он выпил.

Краем глаза он наблюдал за Беном. В отличие от него, тот доел всю еду, которую положил себе на тарелку. И допив пиво за рекордное время, Бен встал и вышел из столовой. Хакс сдержал порыв немедленно последовать за ним и вместо этого спросил Тео о последнем письме, которое тот получил от своего отца из штата Мэн. Он радостно поделился всеми новостями из Портленда, заняв разговором почти три четверти часа. Когда Тео наконец закончил, Хакс смог вырваться из столовой.

Подойдя к ангару, он заметил горящий в нем свет и на мгновение забеспокоился о том, что кто-то другой мог там работать допоздна, но, войдя внутрь, Хакс увидел Бена. Он сидел на корточках возле самолета Хакса, прослеживая пальцем зубчатые отверстия от пуль. На одном он прошипел и резко отдернул руку, засовывая кончик пальца в рот.

 — Порезался? — спросил Хакс, подходя к нему.

Бен поднялся на ноги, едва избежав удара о фюзеляж, и обернул руки вокруг пояса Хакса, нетерпеливо притягивая к себе. Он не стал медлить с поцелуем. Хакс ответил на него с упоением, положив руки ему на шею и зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Они голодно цеплялись друг за друга. Рты открывались навстречу горячим ласкам, изучению. Вслепую нащупав левой рукой переключатель, Хакс потушил лампу. Их тут же обволокла та необходимая темнота, скрывшая их от нежелательного внимания.

От губ Бена Хакс переместился к челюсти, а потом вверх, к уху. Зажав мочку зубами, он пососал её. Бен дернулся всем телом и ахнул, натягивая куртку Хакса. Довольный вызванной реакцией, Хакс двинулся по его шее к воротнику джемпера. Он был раздражающе высоким и скрывал за собой слишком много, поэтому Хакс потянул его вниз, обеспечивая себе лучший доступ к коже Бена. Он пах, как теплая шерсть, сухостью с мягким запахом мускуса.

 — Хакс, — прошептал Бен, положив руку на щеку Хакса. Хакс позволил себе вернуться к губам Бена.

Бен целовал его жадно, безудержно, беря ничего и разом все, что отдавал ему Хакс; а тот делал это охотно. Он был увлечен, захлебывался энтузиазмом Бена, его раскованными исследовательными ласками, предназначенными соблазнять. Бен был спонтанным в своих прикосновениях, продолжал полагаться лишь на инстинкт. Хакс был уверен, что обладание кем-то настолько неопытным было сильно недооценено.

Когда они наконец совладали с первым порывом страсти и остановились, чтобы отдышаться, Хакс положил руки на грудь Бена, чувствуя под своими ладонями быстрые удары его сердца. Бен в свою очередь опустил руки на его поясницу, зацепившись большими пальцами за кожаный пояс Хакса. И тот внезапно почувствовал, что на нем слишком много одежды.

Хакс потянулся за пряжкой ремня на поясе и, расстегнув её, принялся за пуговицы пиджака. Когда Бен понял, что Хакс собирается сделать, он поднял руки с его поясницы и помог снять пиджак, а потом, перехватив его, повесил на одно крыло винта сокола Хакса. Проделав все это, Бен снова вернулся к Хаксу и проследил линию пуговиц на передней части его рубашки прямо до того места, где та была заправлена в брюки. Хакс почувствовал, как от такой близости необузданная кровь бросилась в пах, но он заставил себя сохранять спокойствие.

 — Как ты? — тихо спросил он.

Бен повозился с галстуком на шее.

 — Ужасно, — ответил он. — У меня словно болит желудок.

Хакс нахмурился.

 — Ты заболел?

 — Нет. Мне просто невыносимо… — он запнулся, подбирая слова. — Невыносимо знать, что ты здесь, рядом и не иметь право даже долго смотреть на тебя. Из-за этого я словно чувствую боль в желудке.

Хакс вздохнул.

 — Знаю. Так всегда происходит, — он был знаком с этой болью ожидания; она изнуряла его получше всякой войны. Хакс мог выдрессировать себя не замечать её, но контролировать собственные желания и порывы было совсем другое дело. — И легче не станет, — сказал он.

 — Это не имеет значения, — ответил Бен. — Я могу выдержать.

Хакс протянул руку и коснулся его щеки, большой палец невесомо лег на губы.

 — Как ты узнал, что я склонен любить мужчин? Мне нравится думать, что я скрываюсь хорошо, — он размышлял над этим уже много дней, гадал, как Бену так легко удалось раскусить его.

Бен накрыл своими пальцами пальцы Хакса.

 — Я не знал.

Губы Хакса приоткрылись, передав его шок от услышанного.

 — Ты поцеловал меня, не подозревая, что я приму это? — он погладил большим пальцем линию челюсти Бена. — Не будь я тем, кто я, я бы мог просто вышвырнуть тебя отсюда, обвинив в непристойном поведении. Зачем же ты это сделал?

 — Потому что я должен был, — сказал Бен и, прижав ладонь Хакса к губам, оставил на ней поцелуй. — Я не мог больше держать это в себе. Оно мучило меня даже сильнее, чем сейчас. Я едва мог дышать.

В этот момент Хакс ощущал то же самое. Риск, на который пошел Бен, был немыслим. Хакс не проявлял никаких признаков своего интереса к чувствам Бена, и несмотря на это тот поставил на кон все ради одного поцелуя. Это было безумием в чистом виде, но Хакс не смог придумать ни единого другого способа разрешить сложившуюся с его, Бена, стороны ситуацию. В этом поступке не было ни хитрости, ни страха. Он сделал то, что говорил ему сделать его инстинкт, без мысли о последствиях. И вот теперь благодаря этому они здесь.

 — Ты знал раньше о том, какой ты на самом деле? — спросил Хакс.

Бен закусил щеку внутри.

 — Не знаю. Возможно? Я всегда был особняком. Не ходил на праздники с танцами, как это делали другие. Я не хотел танцевать с девушками. Мой отец думал, что я всего лишь стеснительный, но я подозревал, что просто не похож на него. Я вообще не был ни на кого похож, когда рос, — он моргнул, глядя на Хакса. — А ты знал, что ты другой?

Хакс медленно кивнул.

 — С довольно раннего возраста. Моя мать заставляла меня танцевать с девушками, и мне это нравилось, но в основном из-за танцев.

Бен принял основную позу фокстрота.

 — Вот почему ты взялся научить меня?

 — Главным образом, я хотел, чтобы ты перестал одиноко стоять в углу с самым мрачным выражением лица, — ответил Хакс, после того, как Бен сделал танцевальный шаг. — И тогда девушек было больше, чем мужчин, поэтому ты, как партнер, был просто необходим.

 — О, — вздохнул Бен, останавливаясь.

Хакс убрал руку с плеча и погладил его подбородок.

 — И также это было оправданием оказаться рядом с тобой.

 — Тогда было хорошо, — возобновляя танец, сказал Бен. — Я никогда не был так близко к кому-то. Ну, кроме тех разов, когда моя мама заставляла меня обниматься с ней, — он закусил губу. — Или когда я ввязывался в драку.

 — Ты должен был быть жестоким, — сказал Хакс. — Но, думаю, им приходилось подумать дважды, прежде чем драться с тобой. Ты парень немаленький.

Словно подтверждая слова, Бен притянул его ближе.

 — Возможно, но я злил многих. В этом я был просто мастак. Я не попадал в неприятности, лишь когда летал с моим отцом. В полетах есть что-то, что меня просто успокаивает.

 — Неужели? — сказал Хакс, подняв брови. — Что-то я такого не заметил.

Бен выглядел сильно смущенным.

 — Просто у тебя постоянно были ко мне какие-то претензии. Я привык быть лучшим. А это сводило меня с ума. Какое-то время я был уверен, что хочу врезать тебе. Но потом понял, что хочу поцеловать тебя.

Хакс снова положил руку Бену на плечо, касаясь пальцами кончиков его волос.

 — Я рад, что тебе удалось сдержать себя. Меня не били еще со времен школы, так что, признаюсь, мне бы не хотелось ходить с фингалом под глазом или разбитой губой.

 — Я ни за что не дам тебя в обиду, — сказал Бен. Он прекратил свой медленный танец и крепко сжал руками предплечья Хакса. — Сегодня… Никогда больше так не делай.

 — Я не всегда буду в состоянии оставаться вне опасности, Бен, — напомнил ему Хакс. — Риск — часть работы.

Бен подошел ближе, отчего Хаксу пришлось почти скрестить глаза, чтобы видеть его.

 — Тогда позволь мне защитить тебя. По хороший летчик, но он не я. Позволь мне быть на твоем крыле.

 — Приказ остается в силе, — твердо сказал Хакс. — Ты не можешь просить поменять его, основываясь лишь на собственном желании.

Бен открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Хакс собственными губами заставил его замолчать. Некоторое время они не разговаривали снова.

Где-то около десяти часов они наконец оторвались друг от друга. Бен, сказав, что все еще плохо спит, зевнул. Обняв его напоследок, Хакс отпустил его, а сам вернулся в казарму лишь после того, как подождал в ангаре пару минут. Он чувствовал невероятную легкость, когда, забравшись в кровать, лежал на спине и снова смотрел в потолок. На этот раз он не стал считать доски; он просто закрыл глаза и с мыслью о Бене провалился в сон.

***

После завтрака Хакса в первую очередь вызвали в кабинет к Сноуку. Подполковник, как ни странно, был не при полном параде. Его форменная куртка висела на спинке рабочего стула, рукава рубашки были подвернуты до самых локтей, обнажая еще больше шрамов. Огонь сжег часть мышц на его руках, отчего из-под кожи проступали четкие очертания костей.

 — Хакс, — прогрохотал он, держа в зубах сигару. — Слышал, вы и ваши парни вчера немного наловили пуль. Рад видеть, что вы отделались лишь повреждением самолетов.

 — Нам повезло, сэр, — ответил Хакс, — чего нельзя сказать о наших соколах.

Сноук хмыкнул.

 — Я хорошо осведомлен о недостатках наших самолетов. Вы не должны напоминать или намекать мне о них так часто.

Хакс сдержанно кивнул.

 — Конечно, сэр. Мои извинения.

 — Хотя вы правы, говоря, что им не повезло. Я отдал распоряжения на сегодня не вызывать 363-ю ни на какие задания, чтобы ваша наземная команда могла вернуть их в рабочее состояние, — он выдохнул клуб темного ароматного дыма. — Так что вы можете взять перерыв.

 — Вы даете нам отпускной? — спросил Хакс. Ему бы хотелось провести денек в городе. Там был магазинчик с хорошими сигаретами, которых ему очень хотелось, а из-за дорогой сигары Сноука это желание становилось лишь сильнее.

 — Нет, не полный отпуск, — ответил Сноук. — Вы останетесь на аэродроме в случае необходимости. У вас достаточно функциональных соколов, чтобы, если понадобится, подняться в воздух.

Хакс почувствовал резкое разочарование. Этот «отпуск» означал лишь то, что им придется провести еще один день, просто убивая время, а в таком занятии нет ничего захватывающего.

 — Я понимаю, сэр, — сказал Хакс. — Я сообщу это своим пилотам.

Когда он вошел в зал для совещаний, к нему тут же повернулось двенадцать заинтересованных взглядом. Все «Орлы» сидели внутри, так как на улице лил дождь. Волосы Хакса успели намокнуть даже от короткой прогулки от контрольного центра.

 — Есть какие-нибудь новости от командира крыла, сэр? — поинтересовался Уэксли, оживившись.

 — Безусловно, — ответил Хакс, смахивая с пиджака прилипшие капли, которые еще не успели впитаться в шерсть. — У нас выходной.

Послышалось парочка приветственных выкриков, на лицах засветились улыбки.

 — Однако, — продолжил Хакс, — мы должны остаться на аэродроме.

Как и ожидалось, всю радость как рукой сняло.

 — И что же они предлагают нам делать? — проворчал Эндрю Уорд. — Пялиться друг на друга? Наблюдать, как растет трава?

Хакс беспомощно пожал плечами.

 — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — он твердо решил, что не проведет этот день за отчетами. У него не было ни малейшего желания заниматься этой бумажной волокитой, когда он имел свободный день для чего-нибудь другого.

 — Есть идеи, ребята? — спросил По, обводя присутствующих взглядом. Он откинулся на спинку стула и повернулся всей верхней частью тела, чтобы посмотреть на Бена, сидящего на своем обычном месте в углу.

Никто не промолвил ни слова, и Хаксу пришлось рассмотреть вариант очередного прочтения Геродота. Но затем Льюис Миллс встал и достал что-то из-под стула. Хакс узнал в этой вещи мяч для американского футбола.

 — Как насчет игры? — предложил он, подбросив мяч вверх и ловко его поймав.

Мельца скривил лицо, указывая на бьющий в оконное стекло дождь.

 — Ты вообще был на улице? Там начался этот проклятый сезон дождей.

Льюис указал на него мячом, ухмыляясь.

 — А ты что сахарный, Тео? Боишься испортить себе прическу?

Уорд наклонился и взъерошил волосы Мельцы. Тот ругнулся и оттолкнул его. Уорд только рассмеялся.

 — Ну же, парни, — подбадривал их Льюис. — Давайте сделаем это. В чем проблема?

Уэксли, откинув страницу газеты, которую держал в руках, поднялся на ноги.

 — Я в деле. Кто еще?

 — К черту, — сказал По. — Я тоже.

Остальные тоже сдались, некоторые даже с большей неохотой, чем другие. Хакс рассчитывал просто понаблюдать за игрой со стороны, так как он не знал правил, но когда Льюис и Брюстер объявили себя капитанами команд, Брюстер сразу же указал на Хакса и сказал ему присоединиться к его команде.

 — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — попытался возразить Хакс, даже когда уже пересек комнату, оказавшись возле одного Миллса.

 — Не волнуйся, сэр, — сказал Брюстер. — Мы введем вас в курс дела, — затем он указал на Тейлора. — Билл, поди-ка сюда, — потом он выбрал Стриклэнда, а за ним Коротышку и Гилберта.

Льюис выбрал По, Уэксли, Кроу, Мельцу и, наконец, Бена. Хакс наблюдал, как Бен медленно поднялся и направился к Льюису. Он был выше всех остальных и шире в плечах. Льюис хлопнул его по спине и сказал:

 — Из тебя выйдет чертовски класный защитник, Соло. Непробивной, как скала.

Брюстер направился к двери, но Хакс остановил его.

 — Могу я предложить оставить наши сапоги и пиджаки здесь? Кожа не сохнет быстро, а в прачечной никто не будет отдирать от наших пиджаков комки грязи.

 — Справедливо, — заметил Брюстер, взявшись расстегивать ремень на поясе.

Остальные, последовав его примеру, разделись до рубашек и брюк и, сняв носки, босиком направились на выход в непогоду. Дождь лил стеной, но из-за того, что ветра не было, он не приносил особых неудобств. Хакс, моргая, посмотрел вверх, и тяжёлая капля попала ему прямиком в глаз.

 — Пойдемте сюда, сэр, — сказал Стриклэнд, показывая указательным пальцем, куда нужно идти. — Мы расскажем вам, что к чему.

Хакс похлюпал по редкой грязной траве туда, где ожидала его команда. В течении следующих десяти минут ему растолковывали сложные правила о «даунах» [2], «специальных розыгрышах», «фулбеках» и «квотербеках». Хотя Хакс так и не мог сказать наверняка, где была защита и нападение и где заканчивалась суматоха и начиналась игра.

 — И напоследок, сэр, — сказал Коротышка, наклонившись вперед и положив руки на колени, — все, что имеет значение, — это то, что когда квотербек бросает вам мяч, вы его ловите и со всех ног бежите в зачетную зону.

 — Думаю, это сделать я смогу, — ответил Хакс.

Брюстер улыбнулся.

 — О, и, сэр? Постарайтесь, чтобы вас не сбили.

Хакс сглотнул. В некотором роде этот футбол был похож на регби, в котором игроки делали все возможное, чтобы сбить с ног своих противников, чтобы те не смогли поймать мяч и убежать с ним. Ему рассказывали о ситуациях, которые как бы шутливо называют «прилег», и он явно не хотел бы оказаться внизу этой кучи.

 — Ну что ж, ребята, — сказал Тейлор. — Группируемся.

Когда они собрались вместе, он описал сложный маневр, который включал в себя фейк и пас. Хаксу было приказано идти за защитником, блокируя передвижение противников, чтобы те не смогли словить принимающего, то есть Гилберта. Они хлопнули руками, когда Брюстер, крикнув: «По местам», стал на свою позицию на пятидесятидюймовой линии. По-видимому, в таком футболе было что-то, что называется «кик-оффом», с которого они должны были начать игру, но так как все, знающие правила, согласились, что без обуви кто-то может сломать себе палец, было решено эту часть пропустить.

Хакс стоял в дальнем конце линии обороны и ждал, как ему сказали, пока квотербек Коротышка не начнет схватку. Тот прокричал что-то, что со стороны звучало, как бессмысленное сочетание цветов и цифр, которое закончилось «Бросай!». Брюстер швырнул мяч ему между ног, и Коротышка ловко поймал его. Он нырнул влево и сделал вид, что отдал мяч Стриклэнду, но на самом деле этого не сделал. Кроу подскочил к Стриклэнду и попытался перехватить мяч, но, обнаружив его с пустыми руками, отступил. Коротышка вывернулся и приготовился бросить мяч Гилберту, который подбежал чуть ближе.

Хакс наблюдал за тем, как все это происходит, поэтому не заметил оказавшегося слева от себя Мельцы. Столкновение выбило из груди весь воздух, он ударился о землю, чувствуя сжавшие его пояс руки Тео.

 — Вот это игра! — воскликнул Уорд вместо свистка. Он выступал в роли рефери. — Первый даун за Брюстером.

Хакс позволил Мельце помочь ему подняться на ноги. После схватки тот выглядел не лучше него: оба были измазаны грязью с одной стороны, а к брюкам Хакса даже прилипло немного травы.

 — Сколько длится игра? — спросил он.

 — Четыре периода, сэр, — усмехнулась Мельца. — По пятнадцать минут каждый.

Хакс внутренне съежился.

 — И меня каждую игру будут валить на землю?

Мельца похлопал его по спине.

 — Нет, если вы будете достаточно быстрым.

Обреченно застонав, Хакс последовал за ним обратно к линии атаки, где нападающий состав команды уже занял свои позиции.

К четвертому периоду у него болело все тело с головы и до самых пят, грязь равноценно с болью тоже была повсюду. Дождь кое-как смывал её с кожи, но вот про одежду этого было сказать нельзя. Его белой рубашке явно было уже не помочь.

 — Итак, парни, — сказал Брюстер, когда они собрались в кучку. — Это наш последний шанс забить тачдаун. Он все и решит. Поэтому… — он обратился к Хаксу. — Я хочу, чтобы вы доставили мяч в зачетную зону, сэр.

Хакс удивленно поднял брови.

 — Ты имеешь в виду, бежать с мячом, чтобы компенсировать количество очков? — во время предыдущих периодов он поймал мяч в общей сложности раз шесть и то один раз по ошибке пасанул его команде Льюиса. Хакс справедливо рассудил, что после такого фиаско его товарищи по команде не будут так доверчиво наивны, чтобы снова дать ему мяч.

 — Все верно, — сказал Брюстер. — Стриклэнд и Гилберт проделают в их защите дыру, Коротышка передаст вам мяч, а вы просто рванете с ним туда. Никто этого не заметит.

 — Думаю, я справлюсь, — ответил Хакс, хотя сам в это не верил. В небе на него можно было положиться на все сто процентов, но вот в этом он был поганеньким игроком в лучшем случае.

 — Ну, что ж. По местам!

Ушибы и ссадины, которые, несомненно, на следующий день нальются цветом, заныли, когда Хакс присел на корточки, готовясь к последней игре. Напротив него снова был Мельца, с его волос капала мутная вода. Хакс приготовился принять удар.

 — Сорок первый красный, — позвал Коротышка. — Сорок первый красный. Мяч!

Хакс собрал последние крохи убывающих сил и бросился туда, где стоял Коротышка. Гилберт и Стриклэнд подскочили к Мельце и Уэксли, расчистив для Хакса путь в сторону конечной зоны.

 — Бегите, сэр! — завопил Коротышка прямо за секунду до того, как бросить ему мяч. Хакс поймал его, прижав к груди, и отчаянно ринулся вперед.

Удивительно, но поле было свободно, а вдали виднелась зачетная зона. Он уже было пересек заветную линию, когда вдруг из ниоткуда появилась массивная черная тень и повалила его на землю. На этот раз ему не просто выбили из легких весь дух, он вообще еле мог вдохнуть под тяжелым весом напавшего. Сморгнув с ресниц прилипшую воду, Хакс увидел над собой Бена. Этот самодовольный ублюдок еще имел смелость улыбаться.

 — Вот говнюк, — проворчал Хакс. — Я почти добежал.

Бен улыбнулся шире.

 — Знаю. Я почти упустил тебя, но я же не мог подвести свою команду.

Хакс, издеваясь, насмешливо сказал:

 — Свали с меня.

 — Неа, — ответил Бен и, понизив голос, добавил: — Мне здесь нравится.

Хакс облизал губы, тем попробовав грязь на вкус.

 — Ну, а мне нет, — сказал он. Несмотря на то, что Хакс не имел ничего против прижимающегося к нему Бена, он не мог не подумать о парочке мест, которые были бы более подходящими для такого занятия, чем протоптанная, хлюпающая водой земля. —  _Слезай давай_.

Бен покачал головой, и с его волос на лицо Хакса упало несколько тяжелых холодных капель.

Раздраженный этим, Хакс высунул свою руку наружу и, зачерпнув целую горсть грязи, смачно влепил ею по щеке Бена.

Глаза Бена расширились, он, полностью застигнутый врасплох таким поступком, изумленно посмотрел на Хакса. Тот рассмеялся, но его веселье продолжалось недолго, а именно до того самого момента, когда Бен, набрав больше грязи, плюхнул её в его волосы.

 — Проклятье, заканчивай с этим! — завыл Хакс, пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

 — Все по справедливости, — резонно заметил Бен, но остановился. Прикоснувшись к волосам Хакса в последний раз, он опустил руку.

Хакс впился в него взглядом, хотя на самом деле он взаправду не был обижен.

 — Иди, — сказал он.

Бен наклонил голову и на короткий миг мазнул кончиком испачканного носа нос Хакса.

 — Да, сэр, — шепнул он, слез с Хакса и встал на ноги. Затем Бен протянул Хаксу руку, и тот взялся за неё.

 — Чертовски хорошая попытка, сэр, — сказал Брюстер, когда подбежал к ним. Льюис и остальная часть эскадрильи плелись позади него. — Похоже, нам придется объявить ничью.

Льюис пихнул его плечом.

 — До реванша.

 — О, Боже, нет, — застонал Хакс, заставив всех рассмеяться.

 — Мы должны привести себя в порядок, — сказал Бен. Теперь он стоял в нескольких шагах от Хакса, но все еще продолжал на него смотреть.

Хакс одернул свою промокшую и вымазанную в грязи и траве рубашку. Она была почти прозрачной и неприятно прилипала к мокрой коже.

 — Нам придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы отмыться.

 — А что тут такого сложного? — удивился Стриклэнд. — Просто залезаете в душ во всей одежде и смываете с нее грязь. А потом можете отдать в прачечную, — он хлопнул себя по бедрам, тем издав какой-то чавкающий звук. — Немного мыла, и все будет, как новенькое.

Хакс едва ли ему поверил, но шансов на то, что прачечная аэродрома возьмет их одежду в таком ужасном виде, не было, так что идея ополоснуться вместе с ней казалась вполне разумным вариантом.

 — Ладно, пусть будет так, — сказал он. — Пошли?

Большинство персонала аэродрома сидело внутри, где было тепло и сухо, но когда 363-я направлялась в сторону душевых, они словили на себе парочку странных взглядов от глазевших на них с окон. Хакс попытался опустить голову, но от этого грязная вода еще сильнее заливала лицо. Он взглянул на Бена, который шел рядом с ним в центре группы, его щека все еще была измазана жижой земли.

В душе не было никого, кто мог бы заметить, как они оставляют за собой цепочку грязных следов вдоль раздевалки. Они минули крючки и скамейки, где обычно раздевались, и отправились прямиком в облицованную плиткой душевую. Хакс выбрал себе один из дальних кранов и включил его. Сначала пошла холодная вода, по температуре не хуже дождевой, под которой они играли. Взяв ближайший кусок мыла, Хакс начал оттирать брюки.

Грязная вода спиралью исчезала в водостоке в центре комнаты, пока они старались вымыть всю грязь с одежды. Хакс работал тщательнее других. Те стирались без мыла, а потом просто снимали свои рубашки и складывали их в одну мокрую кучу на полу.

«Орлы» смеялись над игрой, добродушно дразнили и подкалывали друг друга, обсуждая, какая команда была действительно лучше. Когда Уорд, как рефери, объявил, что из-за сильной защиты — нужно отдать должное способности Бена перехватывать — лучшая команда была у Льюиса, Брюстер схватил его за плечи и тер его голову костяшками пальцев, пока тот не изменил свое мнение.

Покачав головой, Хакс взялся за свою рубашку. Ему пришлось снять её, заставив себя расстегнуть пуговицы и на манжетах, чтобы высунуть из рукавов сморщенные от воды руки. Он с _плеском_ бросил её себе под ноги. Хакс добрался до ширинки брюк, когда вдруг ощутил трепет осознания. Подняв глаза, он наткнулся на взгляд Бена.

На нем, как и на Хаксе, тоже уже не было рубашки, его брюки едва держались на бедрах, молния и пуговица были расстегнуты. От пупка тянулась тонкая линия темных волос, исчезающая за резинкой нижнего белья. В одной руке он держал кусок мыла, но та так и застыла на середине груди. Бен смотрел на Хакса открыто, настойчиво, и хотя тот знал, что должен отвернуться, Хакс посмотрел на него в ответ.

По телу словно прокатился электрический разряд, сжегший защитную оболочку нервов, заставив их дрожать. Звенеть от напряжения. Прерывистая и непостоянная струя душа облизывала его плечи, вода ручьями стекала по груди, где её тепло расцветало на коже розовым цветом. Хакс ненавидел то, что покраснел, он уже давно научился контролировать свою реакцию, но вышколенная годами дисциплина вмиг превратилась в ничто, когда сейчас он стоял, полуголый, выставленный для Бена напоказ. Это добела накаляло нервы, возбуждая с такой быстротой и силой, какую он не знал уже многие годы. Оно тревожило Хакса, даже когда он упивался дикой необузданностью происходящего.

Под его взглядом Бен осторожно положил мыло на металлическую подставку, ввинченную в стену. Вода смыла несколько пузырьков мыла с его руки, когда он переместил её на пояс своих брюк. Бен все еще смотрел на Хакса, начиная потихоньку снимать их с себя. Губы Хакса приоткрылись на резком вдохе, который комком застрял у него в груди, покалывая стенки глотки. Он хотел посмотреть на Бена прямо, но всплеск и смех с другой стороны душевой напомнили ему о том, где они находятся.

Хакс повернул голову в сторону, но краем глаза продолжал наблюдать за Беном. С мучительной медлительностью тот показал свои длинные бедра и крепкие икры, усыпанные темными волосками. Разобравшись с собравшимися под ногами брюками, Бен оттолкнул их в сторону. Хакс приказал себе не смотреть на его ноги, где нижнее белье мало что скрывало. Он отлично умел управлять своим телом, но существовали дурные импульсы, бороться с которыми он не мог. Хакс не собирался обманывать себя, что останется равнодушным, когда будет намного больше того, на что можно будет посмотреть.

На мгновение оставив нижнее белье на себе, Бен ступил под струю воды и взял шампунь для волос. Однако, его внимание все еще было сосредоточено на Хаксе. В выражении его лица отпечаталось ожидание и просьба.

 _Теперь твоя очередь_.

Хакс втянул воздух, пытаясь усмирить ноющее чувство в груди. Ему придется раздеться, независимо от того, наблюдают за ним или же нет. Но это было не просто снимание с себя грязной одежды; это был показ. Представление. Несмотря на теплоту воды, по его телу пробежала дрожь. Пальцы уверенно легли на ширинку, расстегнув её. Подцепив пояс брюк, Хакс потянул их вниз. Чувство незащищенности удвоилось, и впервые за долгое время он ощущал в себе неуверенность, даже застенчивость. Но и было в нем какое-то волнение, иррациональная радость от того, что он раскрывается, показывает себя. Оно пронизывало его, омывало с головы до ног будоражащим откровением. Мысль о том, что Бену нравится то, что он видит, опьяняла, раскаленными углями жгла где-то под кожей.

Он смотрел на стену впереди себя, предоставив Бену разглядывать свой профиль. Оттолкнув снятые брюки, Хакс подумал, что может помыть волосы, не снимая с себя последнюю оставшуюся на нем вещь. Но так как остальные уже раздевались, он не хотел еще больше выглядеть не к месту, чем уже чувствовал себя. Его грудь горела, когда Хакс снял последний элемент одежды и отпихнул его в сторону.

Шампунь стоял недалеко от него, но когда Хакс потянулся за ним, ему пришлось развернуться, отчего он невольно словил взглядом Бена. Тот, так же как и Хакс, отвернулся в сторону, но было ясно, что боковым зрением он все еще наблюдает за ним. Намыливая волосы, Хакс посмотрел на него, как раз в тот момент, когда тот снял свое нижнее белье. Бен был развернут к Хаксу спиной, но это мало помогало что-то скрыть. 

Он был совершенно прекрасным, начиная от округлых ягодиц и заканчивая плавным изгибом крепкой спины. Хакс ущипнул себя за мягкую кожу за ухом, чтобы его тело не отреагировало на увиденное. Он задержал взгляд на Бене еще на несколько секунд, прежде чем спрятал лицо в струе воды и оперся одной рукой о стену, пытаясь овладеть собой.

 — Вы в порядке, сэр? — спросил Тейлор, который занимал кран душа рядом с ним. — Вам не плохо после игры?

Хакс устало поднял на него взгляд, в котором скользнула нерешительность. Его кости ныли от многочисленных ударов, в то время как остальные мужчины выглядели совершенно нормально. Хакс был всего лишь немного старше большинства из них, но он завидовал их юношеской стойкости.

 — Думаю, я был бы не прочь прилечь и умереть, — сказал он — Или, по крайней мере, поспать, пока не смогу дышать без боли в ребрах.

 — Каждый проходит через это после первой игры, — ответил Тейлор, намыливая свою густо усеянную волосами грудь.

 — Тогда почему, черт возьми, вы в это играете? — проворчал Хакс. — Мне кажется, я не переживу еще один раунд.

Тейлор усмехнулся.

 — Обещаю, что к следующей игре вы приободритесь. Вам просто нужно время привыкнуть.

Хакс сильно сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет свыкнуться с этим. Ему в целом не очень-то и нравился спорт, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заставлять себя целый час переносить жестокое обращение со своим телом. Решительно настроившись в будущем избегать любого американского футбола, он выключил душ и, подняв с пола свою одежду, направился в раздевалку, где его ждали сухие полотенца.

Потерев волосы, покуда с них перестала сочиться вода, Хакс обернул полотенце вокруг своих бедер. И только покончив со всем, он, стоя в одном полотенце на поясе, осознал, что его брюки и рубашка были слишком мокрыми и грязными, чтобы снова надеть их. Это огромный минус в купании в одежде. 363-й придется бежать к казармам в одних полотенцах.

 — От, черт побери, — пробормотал Хакс, готовясь к совершенному унижению, которое повлечет за собой такой поступок. Взяв одежду, он прижал её к груди и с высоко поднятой головой снова вышел под дождь. Остальные, казалось, ни капельки не смущенные собственным полуголым состоянием, последовали за ним. Хакс собирался отправиться прямо в казарму, но вспомнил, что, к сожалению, оставил свои сапоги в зале для совещаний. Он хорошенько ругнулся и повернул в другую от казарм сторону.

Несколько человек из 129-й шли в столовую и, увидев проходивших мимо «Орлов», пооткрывали от изумления рты.

 — Добрый день, — кивая каждому из них, сказал Хакс. Те несмело поздоровались в ответ. Уязвленный, но отказывающийся показать это, Хакс направился дальше.

Взяв сапоги и пиджак, он, вытерев ноги, обулся, а пиджак перекинул через руку. Балансируя грудой грязной одежды и относительно чистым форменным пиджаком, Хакс ринулся обратно в казарму.

 — У нас есть сегодня еще что-нибудь, сэр? — спросил По, поднимаясь по лестнице к офицерским помещениям.

 — Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Можете делать, что хотите.

Несмотря на то, что он был твердо намерен избежать отчетов, теперь ему очень хотелось скрыться в своей комнате до конца дня. Он и так уже успел выставить себя посмешищем.

Лениво отсалютовав, По скрылся в ведущем в его комнату коридоре. Хакс уже было направился к себе, когда Бен, шедший позади всех, поднялся на площадку. Он на мгновение замер, проходясь оценочным взглядом от груди Хакса и до висящего на бедрах полотенца. Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет, и задался вопросом, что видит Бен, когда смотрит на него. Он не относился к особо впечатляющим экземплярам, он был немного слишком гибким и худощавым. Но во взгляде Бена была какая-то напряженность, что-то граничащее с голодом. Он сделал медленный шаг ближе.

 — У тебя синяки, — низким и тихим голосом сказал Бен. — Они сделали тебе больно?

Хакс посмотрел вниз на формирующуюся сбоку бедра тень синяка. Точно такая же тень была и на плече.

 — Я в порядке. Бывало и хуже.

Бена, похоже, это не убедило.

 — Иди уже, — сказал Хакс, махнув головой на коридор за спиной Бена, где находилась его комната. — Со мной все будет хорошо.

Бен отступил на шаг и, кинув на Хакса последний взгляд, развернулся. Хакс, не медля, поспешил к себе в комнату и, закрыв за собой дверь, облокотился на неё спиной, прикрыв глаза. Только теперь он понял, каким дураком был. Когда они мылись, он вопиюще открыто выставил себя напоказ перед Беном, так открыто, что кто-то запросто мог заметить это. Они были окружены со всех сторон, но они все же бесстыдно раздевались друг для друга.

Хакс хотел жалеть об этом, но то, как Бен предлагал себя, словно каленым железом отпечаталось в его памяти. Он должен был стесняться, как смущался сам Хакс, когда впервые стоял голым перед Артуром, но не стеснялся. Бен хотел, чтобы Хакс увидел его и был готов рискнуть вызвать этим подозрения. Хакс должен научить его лучше контролировать себя, но сам он легко попал в ловушку, играя за правилами Бена. Он был слабым и глупым, и это не должно повториться снова.

Опустив одежду и полотенце в корзину для грязного белья, он попытался выкинуть произошедшее из головы. Парочка плодотворных, но неприятных часов над отчетами могли бы помочь отвлечься. С покорным вздохом Хакс натянул другой комплект нижнего белья, брюки и рубашку, которую не потрудился заправить. Перевернув еще один лист отчета, он, рассудив про себя, решил, что может позволить побыть не таким строгим к себе, по крайней мере, хотя бы еще немного.

***

На то, чтобы с кожи Хакса сошли синяки, потребовалось полных три дня. Каждый вечер перед сном он осматривал их, наблюдая за тем, как те темнеют, желтеют, а потом и вовсе исчезают. И хотя боль от игры в футбол прошла, как только Хакс увидел, что Брюстер Миллс снова вытащил мяч, он нашел предлог немедленно уйти.

Когда у него было время, Хакс проводил послеобеденный час в компании Фазмы и «Эрл Грея», которым та любезно делилась с ним. Он же, в свою очередь, угостил её выигранным в покере черным шоколадом. Она обвинила его в том, что он так долго держал его у себя, не дав ей раньше. Хакс извинился, и та неохотно простила его.

Эскадрилья продолжала совершать регулярные вылазки, хотя стычек было мало. Погода была такой же поганой, и ни англичане, ни немцы не выявляли особого желания сражаться в тяжелых дождевых тучах. Нетерпение среди мужчин отчетливо проявилось к субботе, когда им наконец дали отпуск, чтобы отправиться в близлежащий город. Грузовик подвез их к «Быку и котелку», где их тепло приняли парочка находившихся там горожан. Первые кружки пива были за счет заведения, и «Орлы» с радостью отправились за выпивкой. На барной стойке стояло небольшое беспроводное радио, в котором звучали новейшие хиты из Америки. 363-я оказалась большим любителем энергичной песни Гленна Миллера «Чаттануга чу-чу»; они знали все слова наизусть.

Лучший голос был у Эндрю Уорда: плавный баритон с полным диапазоном. Иногда он пел в зале для совещаний на пару с Уэксли и Мельцей, тенор и бас, соответственно. Хакс был удивлен тому, как гармонично они подхватывали друг друга, ведь сам он никогда добровольно не пел. Помимо слегка фальшивых церковных гимнов, он не осмеливался присоединяться к песням. Так что и сейчас, когда они пели, он смотрел и слушал, отбивая ногой бойкий ритм оркестра.

Те, кто не принимал участия в импровизированном караоке, рассеялись по пабу. По играл в шашки с пожилым мужчиной с густой бородой. Гилберт стоял рядом с ним, пытаясь дать ему советы, от которых По лишь отмахивался. Какое-то время Коротышка и Стриклэнд сидели с Хаксом, обсуждая самые удачные налеты, но потом они решили перебраться поближе к бару, чтобы взять себе еще по кружке пива. Там они о чем-то разговорились с вытирающим стаканы барменом. Так Хакс остался наедине со своим столиком практически в центре комнаты. Хотя он не был против посидеть парочку минут в одиночестве и спокойно попить пиво.

Хакс рассеянно водил большим пальцем по краю пустого стакана, не думая ни о чем конкретном, когда на столе перед ним возникли две кружки пива. Он поднял взгляд и увидел выжидательно стоящего перед собой Бена.

 — Не против, если я сяду? — спросил он достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали сквозь громкую музыку, но это вряд ли сработало.

Хакс отодвинул стул, на котором раньше сидел Коротышка.

 — Садись.

Бен тяжело опустился на стул, ударившись коленями о низкий столик. Он пододвинул одну кружку пива Хаксу.

 — Подумал, тебе нужно еще одна порция.

 — Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Хакс, взяв стакан и отпив. Вкус пива был насыщенным и богатым, вкусным.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, осматривая помещение и посетителей, а потом Хакс указал своей кружкой на певцов.

 — Ты поешь? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Бену.

 — Нет, — ответил Бен. — Когда я пробую, я звучу, как умирающая псина, поэтому я не пою.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Так плохо?

 — Даже хуже, — опершись на стол, он слегка наклонился вперед, задев бедро Хакса своим. От такого легкого контакта пульс Хакса резко подскочил, ладони нагрелись. Он знал, что должен был отодвинуться, но вместо этого он наоборот — качнул ногой, сильнее прижимаясь к Бену. Тот бросил на него взгляд, костяшки его пальцев на ручке кружки побелели.

 — Сегодня мы поздно вернемся, — сказал Бен.

 — Скорее всего, — согласился Хакс. — В лучшем случае, в полночь, — он приподнял подбородок. — Ты можешь уйти раньше, если хочешь. До аэродрома тут всего мили две, так что если ты хочешь лечь спать пораньше, можешь пройтись пешком.

Бен незаметно коснулся бедра Хакса.

 — Ты можешь пойти со мной.

Хакс сглотнул. Ему нестерпимо сильно хотелось побыть с Беном наедине, но если они уйдут вместе, это может скомпрометировать их обоих.

 — Не думаю, — сказал он.

 — Ты мог бы сказать, что устал, — решительно продолжил Бен. — И уйти первым. А я немного подожду и присоединюсь к тебе позже. Никто ничего не заподозрит, — он осмелился потянуть край рукава Хакса. Хакс тут же отдернул руку.

 — Нет, — твердо сказал он. — Прошло всего три дня с тех пор, как мы в последний раз… — он замолчал. Бен знал, что он имел в виду. — Чем чаще, тем очевиднее, понимаешь?

Бен нахмурился.

 — Они будут пить, пока не смогут удержаться на ногах. Они даже не заметят. Я могу просто выйти покурить, а потом просто не вернуться, — он приблизился еще ближе. — Пожалуйста, Хакс. Мне нужно-

Хакс почувствовал неуверенность от его умоляющего тона, но сумел сдержать себя.

 — Тебе _нужно_ понять нашу ситуацию. Я и так тебе уже дал много поблажек. То, что случилось в душе… Неприемлемо.

 — А тебе разве не понравилось? — спросил Бен, его глаза враз потемнели. — Мне лично понравилось.

 — Конечно же, мне… — Хакс резко оборвал себя. — Тут не стоит вопрос, хочу ли я этого. Здесь главное — безопасно ли оно.

Лицо Бена омрачилось.

 — Я знаю, — вздохнул он. — Просто не могу… я _хочу_ смотреть.

Наперекор здравому смыслу, его тело подвело его: Хакс почувствовал разлившееся по желудку тепло. Он резко подавил это.

 — Ты должен научиться сдерживать себя, Бен. Если ты этому не научишься, мы не сможем выжить.

 — Понимаю, — сказал Бен. — Мне очень жаль, — подняв кружку, он опустошил её, а затем отодвинул стул и встал. — Спокойной ночи, сэр.

Хакс наблюдал за тем, как он, пробравшись к бару, оставил там свой стакан, а затем скрылся за дверью выхода. Когда он ушел, Хакс устало потер пальцами переносицу. От шума паба его голова начинала болеть, а хорошее настроение исчезать, как дым. Он опустил взгляд на полную кружку пива, не находя в себе ни малейшего желания допить его. Он посмотрел на мужчин около радиоприемника и на тех, кто сидел за столами в затененных уголках помещения. Они были поглощены своими напитками и разговорами и, по-видимому, не обращали внимания ни на что другое, как Бен и говорил. Они вряд ли заметят отсутствие Хакса. А если к тому же он найдет хорошую отговорку уйти, у него появится небольшой шанс того, что если он поспешит, он успеет нагнать Бена.

Быстро поднявшись со своего месте, Хакс отнес свою кружку в бар. Бармен сначала посмотрел на неё, а затем поднял взгляд на Хакса.

 — Что-то случилось, сэр? — спросил мужчина.

 — Боюсь, я чертовски измотан, — ответил Хакс. — Так что, думаю, я хочу вернуться раньше.

То же он сказал и Уорду.

 — Очень хорошо, сэр, — пробормотал тот, хлопая Хакса по плечу. — Мы тоже скоро присоединимся к вам, — он усмехнулся, когда заиграла другая песня, которую он знал. Его внимание полностью переключилось на неё.

Хакс скользнул к двери и вышел наружу. Дождь перестал, но воздух все еще был влажным и тяжелым. Он бегло осмотрел площадь, думая, что, возможно, Бен был где-то здесь неподалеку, но везде было пусто. Выругавшись, Хакс побежал по главной дороге.

Грунтовый путь, ведущий к Уолкастлу, был сырым, грязь липла к сапогам, но он игнорировал это, упорно продвигаясь вперед. Не привыкший долго бежать, Хаксу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы запыхаться и почувствовать колющую боль в боку. Тем не менее он продолжал быстро идти, осматривая дорогу на любые признаки Бена. Хакс как раз собирался остановиться, перевести дыхание и дать небольшой отдых ноющим ногам, когда заметил темную фигуру, идущую на футов пятьдесят впереди него. Он разбил тишину ночи, закричав:

 — Бен!

Фигура остановилась и повернулась. Облегченно вздохнув, Хакс побежал к ней. Бен вытащил руки из карманов, когда он приблизился к нему.

 — Ты что, бежал всю дорогу? — спросил Бен, наблюдая, как Хакс глотает ртом воздух.

Хакс кивнул, опершись на колени и согнувшись пополам.

 — У тебя было время довольно далеко отойти. Я хотел догнать тебя.

Бен подошел к нему, и Хакс выпрямился. По лицу Бена скользнула маленькая улыбка.

 — Ты передумал.

 — Да, — сказал Хакс. — Ты был прав. Никто не обратил на меня внимания. Я просто ушел.

Бен протянул руку и коснулся крыльев над сердцем Хакса, там, где тяжело поднималась и опускалась его грудь. Хакс поймал его руку и прижал губы к ладони.

 — Прогуляешься со мной? — спросил он, переплетая их пальцы. Наслаждаясь моментом дозволенности идти рука об руку, они продолжили свой путь.

 — Сегодня ты практически весь день провел в ангаре, — через какое-то время сказал Хакс.

 — М-м-м, — прогудел Бен. — Механикам нужна была помощь. Соколы нестабильны. Трудно поддерживать их пригодными к полету.

 — Сколько еще они продержатся? — спросил Хакс. — Речь идет о месяцах или неделях?

Бен пожал плечами, подняв руку Хакса.

 — По-разному. Но нам по-любому нужна какая-то замена, или мы будем последними неудачниками, когда дело дойдет до боя.

 — Проклятье, — проворчал Хакс. — Я бы сказал, что мог бы обратиться к подполковнику, но я уже делал это, все безрезультатно. Конечно, можно обойти его и обратиться прямо к вице-маршалу авиации, но Сноуку вряд ли это понравится. И еще, возможно, Истребительное командование просто не располагает самолетами.

Бен ничего не сказал в ответ. Хакс предположил, что говорить тут больше было не о чем. Между ними повисла тишина. Опустив эту тему, Хакс повернул свои мысли в другое русло: в основном он думал о Бене и его словах о том, что он хочет увидеть его, Хакса, столько, сколько тот позволит ему. Найти подходящее для этого место было просто невозможно — ангар был слишком открытым, — но идя по дороге, Хакс заметил впереди маленький сарайчик.

Потянув руку Бена, он сказал:

 — Идем со мной.

 — Куда… — начал было тот, но, когда они сошли с дороги и пошли по траве, он, видимо, понял, чего хотел Хакс.

Они поспешили через поле к боковой двери сарая. Хакс дернул её за ручку, и, спустя пару рывков она поддалась, открывшись как раз достаточно, чтобы они смогли проскользнуть внутрь. Сарай был пропитан запахом сухой травы, он напоминал Хаксу запах конюшен его отца. Он задался вопросом, ездил ли Бен когда-нибудь верхом.

Однако эта мысль тут же испарилась, как только, схвативши лацканы пиджака Бена, Хакс притянул его к себе, вжимаясь ртом в его. Руки Бена тут же обвились вокруг тела Хакса, привлекая его еще ближе и еще. Поцелуй углубился, стал теплым и влажным. Они целовались разнуздано, мокро, с пылом, с неутолимой страстью. Губы на губах, языки сплетались вместе, в едином плясе. Они целовались, захлебываясь близостью друг к другу, пока у обоих не сбилось дыхание, как у Хакса от бега.

 — Сними пиджак, — сказал Хакс в кожу Бена, проходясь цепочкой поцелуев по его шее, впитывая губами его ускоренный пульс. Он отодвинул Бена так, чтобы оба могли добраться до своих пуговиц. Сталкиваясь руками, они в спешке расстегнули пиджаки. Хакс, выпутавшись из своего, бросил его на ближайшую кипу сена. Пиджак Бена приземлился следом за ним.

Они тут же снова вернулись друг к другу, отчаянно касаясь через тонкую ткань рубашки. Но этого было мало. Чертовски мало. Хакс вытащил свою рубашку из брюк и на скорую руку начал расстегивать её. Бен, приоткрыв рот, на мгновение замер, уставившись на него, а затем взялся разделываться со своей. Он даже не успел снять её полностью, когда руки Хакса юркнули к нему и оказались на его груди. Бен крупно вздрогнул, мускулы под пальцами напряглись, а потом чуть расслабились.

Сердце Хакса тяжело билось о ребра, когда он с жадностью изучал бока, спину Бена, проходясь руками вплоть до его лопаток. В сарае было темно, но он чувствовал его, и они оба дрожали. Хакс уже долгое время так не прикасался к мужчине, особенно с таким телосложением, как у Бена. Его кожа была теплой и мягкой, грудь лишена волос. Хакс оставил поцелуй прямо над его сердцем. Бен вздохнул и прильнул к нему сильнее.

Хакс хотел подготовить его, осторожно направить, научить, но впечатляюще терпел неудачу во всем, что касается «медленно». Он слишком сильно жаждал большего, всего и сразу. Его с трудом выстроенный контроль над собой — контроль, обрести который он советовал и Бену, — надломился и рухнул, когда тот, прижав ладони к пояснице, привлек его к себе. Хакс выгнулся в тесном обруче рук, вжимаясь в его грудь своей. С низким стоном Бен снова припал к губам Хакса. Он учился так быстро, так-

Хакс почувствовал накатившую на него волну возбуждения, когда Бен вмялся своими бедрами в его, и он ощутил твердый хребет его эрекции. Он держал дистанцию с самого первого их поцелуя, не зная, насколько Бен хотел или был готов принять их близость. Но с момента их раздевания в душе и ощущаемой сейчас твердости Хакс более чем осознал степень его желания.

Когда Бен держал Хакса, он слегка двигал бедрами против его, создавая трение. Хакс не был уверен, было ли это намеренным, осознанным движением или же просто инстинктом, но с каждым толчком Бена издавал глухие звуки в рот Хакса. Хакс охотно проглатывал их, чувствуя раскатывающуюся по всему телу дрожь от томной боли в паху. Подтолкнув их к стене, он качнул бедрами, плотно вжимая их в бедра Бена. Бен оторвался от губ Хакса, широко раскрыв глаза. Тот немедленно отстранился.

 — Нет! — сказал Бен, немного слишком громко и растерянно, и потянул Хакса назад к себе.

Хакс колебался, оставаясь близко к нему, но не так, как раньше.

 — Все в порядке? — спросил он. И когда Бен отчаянно закивал, он расслабился и двинулся вперед. — Тебе нравится?

 — Да, — ответил Бен. Хакс снова вдавил его в стену, прижимаясь к нему от груди до паха. — Да.

Хакс размеренно двигал бедрами, прокатываясь своим членом по члену Бена через брюки. Сначала Бен не делал ничего, позволив Хаксу поступать, как ему нравится, но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем смелее он становился. Опустив руки на ягодицы Хакса, Бен дернул его вперед, почти до боли сталкивая их вместе. Хакс не сомневался, что он ищет разрядки, но существовали гораздо лучшие способы достигнуть его, чем просто тереться друг о друга в одежде.

 — Бен, — позвал он его между мокрыми поцелуями. — Кто-нибудь касался тебя раньше?

 — Ты касаешься меня, — пробормотал Бен, закусывая нижнюю губу Хакса.

 — Да, — сказал Хакс, — но я имею в виду… — он скользнул рукой по животу Бена, а затем, чуть отодвинув свои бедра, просунул её между ними и прижал ладонь к члену Бена. — Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь _прикасался к тебе_?

Бен замер, напрягаясь, и посмотрел на Хакса, встречаясь с его взглядом.

 — Нет, — выдохнул он.

Хакс чуть сжал его, чувствуя, как под рукой наливается силой твердость.

 — Хочешь, чтобы это сделал я?

Бен снова кивнул.

 — Да.

Хакс хмыкнул, оставляя на его губах еще один поцелуй. У него были довольно умелые пальцы, так что одной рукой ему удалось расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию, но ему все-таки пришлось попросить Бена немного спустить брюки, чтобы было удобнее им обоим. Немного пошарив, Бен расправился со штанами и приспустил стандартное нижнее белье. Прежде чем сомкнуть пальцы, Хакс проследил ими всю длину члена Бена.

Бен раскрыл рот и упруго вздрогнул. Собственный член Хакса дернулся от вызванной реакции. Бен был настолько чувствителен к прикосновениям, что откликался даже на самые легкие ласки. Было бы восхитительно взглянуть на его исступленный восторг, когда Хакс ублажал бы его.

Погладив обнаженный низ живота Бена, Хакс подцепил большими пальцами резинку нижнего белья и опустил его еще ниже. Волосы между ног были такими же темными, как и на голове, и мягкими. Бен застонал, когда Хакс, чтобы пока не оборачивать вокруг его члена всю пятерню, обернул только большой и указательный палец у основания.

Бен был обрезан, это было видно. Хакс слышал, что в Америке это считалось нормой, но он никогда раньше не встречался с таким мужчиной. Это было заманчивое зрелище. Хакс мог только представить себе, как он чувствовался бы у него во рту.

 — Это… я… — сбивчиво пробормотал Бен. — Все хорошо?

Хакс понял, что все это время просто смотрел, не делая ни единого движения.

 — Да, — сказал он, наконец полностью обхватывая его член. Хакс двинул рукой вниз, а затем вверх до самой головки, где собралась влага. Он растер её по всей длине, заставив Бена тихонько заскулить себе в шею.

Хакс начал медленно, неуверенно, чтобы облегчить трение на случай, если отсутствие крайней плоти причинит ему боль. Однако, Бен по этому поводу не давал ему никаких указаний, а лишь сильнее, с грубой необходимостью толкался в кулак Хакса. Хакс слегка усилил хватку и начал двигаться более оживленно. Размашисто. Звуки, которые издавал Бен, были ошеломляющими, но опасными, поэтому Хакс поцеловал его, чтобы он был тише. Бен с готовностью приоткрыл рот, впуская в себя чужой язык.

Хакс хотел бы, чтобы они были где-то в другом месте, там, где он смог бы должным образом видеть Бена, наблюдать за выражением его лица, когда он кончит; но если бы это было единственным вариантом, он бы взял его. Он все еще отчетливо помнил, как впервые почувствовал чужие руки на себе, тогда их было достаточно, чтобы тряхнуло все его тело, с головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах, обдало густым жаром кожу и перехватило дыхание в груди. Хакс хотел дать Бену ощутить это.

 — Быстрее? — спросил он на ухо Бена.

 — Д-да, — ответил тот. — И… Ох. Сильнее.

Хакс сделал так, как тот попросил, и Бен сразу же ответил ему сломанным стоном. Хакс поднял свободную руку и приложил её ко рту Бена. Сначала он смотрел прямо на Хакса, но потом прикрыл глаза и прерывисто втянул носом воздух, когда Хакс крутанул рукой на его члене.

В руке Хакса он был теплым и твердым, и Хакс чувствовал отголоски пульса, когда кровь прокатилась по нему. Он немного замедлился, но как только Бен, чуть всхлипнув, заскулил, снова увеличил темп.

 — Я хочу высвободить тебя, — прошептал Хакс. — Но ты должен оставаться тихим и не шуметь. Справишься?

Бен дважды моргнул, и Хакс принял это за согласие. Он убрал руку с его лица и переместил между ними. Просунув её вниз, Хакс сжал его яички. Голова Бена с глухим _стуком_ ударилась о стену, но он прикусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Хакс осторожно массировал его там, продолжая двигать рукой по члену и наблюдая, как меняется его лицо, когда он пытается сдержать крик.

Бен не предупредил, когда подошел к грани, он просто согнулся, его голова упала на плечо Хакса, а тело прошибла волна крупной дрожи. Он излился в руку Хакса. Тепло диссонировало с холодным воздухом. Хакс гладил, ласкал его, пока не исчезли последние признаки пережитого оргазма.

Бен тяжело дышал, задыхался, его грудь грузно поднималась и опускалась на груди Хакса. Чистой рукой Хакс потер его спину, успокаивая, давая время перевести дух и прийти в себя. Руки Бена снова обернулись вокруг его пояса, удерживая на месте. Хакс продолжал держать его, когда Бен обмяк, расслабился. Он старался не трогать Бена слишком грубо, ведь сейчас тот был особенно нежен, чувствителен.

Наконец Бен, прерывисто вздохнув, выдохнул:

 — Боже.

Хакс провел ладонью по его волосам.

 — Разрешишь мне вытереть тебя?

 — Оу, — сказал он, с трудом поднимая голову, словно та весила целую тонну, его глаза были все еще прикрыты. — Да.

Вытащив из кармана платок, Хакс сначала вытер свою ладонь, а затем и Бена, убирая остатки спермы. Он осторожно засунул его член в нижнее белье и, подтянув брюки, застегнул их. За все это время Бен ни разу не шелохнулся.

 — Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Хакс, искренне взволнованный его молчанием. Бен посмотрел на него с недоумением, когда тот продолжил: — У тебя кружится голова? Это было слишком, да?

Долгие пару секунд Бен просто смотрел на него, а затем, зачерпнув ладонями его лицо, поцеловал, долго, упорно, крепко. Хакс охотно окунулся в него, чувствуя, как немеют кончики пальцев и тянет под ложечкой. Так что он лишь крепче обнял Бена, перебирая пальцами его волосы на затылке.

 — Мы должны идти, — сказал Хакс, когда пару минут спустя они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Бен нахмурился, прижимая руки к застежке на штанах Хакса. Он потянул её на себя.

 — Я тоже хочу коснуться тебя. Можно?

Это было очень заманчивое предложение, но Хакс вспомнил, что время неумолимо приближалось к полуночи, когда остальные пилоты отправлялись из города на аэродром, а им к тому моменту необходимо было уже быть в своих комнатах. Перехватив запястье Бена, он отвел его руку в сторону.

 — В другой раз.

Плечи Бена ссутулились. Хакс поцеловал его в лоб, прежде чем отпустить его, чтобы взять рубашку и пиджак. Одевшись и отряхнув друг друга от налипшего сена, они вышли из сарая, окунаясь в ночь.

Хакс вытащил портсигар, и они приостановились, чтобы зажечь сигареты. Они шли и курили, не говоря ни слова, позволяя тому, что только что произошло, улечься в голове, поглотить их. Теперь, когда Хакс уже видел Бена, касался его, удержаться будет вдвое, а то и втрое, труднее. Он желал быть с Беном, так часто, как только можно, до тех пор, пока он точно не будет знать, как именно прикасаться к нему, чтобы заставлять его распадаться на части от удовольствия. И хотя сегодня Хакс отказался, он хотел научить Бена делать это таким же образом. Да и вообще было гораздо больше вещей, которые можно было показать ему.

Когда вдалеке показались здания Уолкастла, они отошли на несколько футов друг от друга. Добравшись до казарм, они были уже на расстоянии протянутой руки. И Хакс ненавидел это, но оно было необходимо.

Он подошел, чтобы открыть для Бена дверь, но тот лишь покачал головой.

 — Иди, — сказал он. — Мне нужна еще одна сигарета.

За время прогулки Хакс досыта накурился, но Бену, видимо, была нужна еще одна порция никотина, поэтому Хакс положил руку на дверную ручку.

 — Не задерживайся допоздна, — сказал он.

 — Беспокоишься, что я простужусь? — спросил Бен, снисходительно поднимая брови.

Хакс скосил на него взгляд.

 — Я не могу позволить, чтобы мои пилоты выходили из строя из-за какого-то насморка. Так что подыми чуть-чуть, а потом немедленно иди в постель.

Бен подошел слишком близко.

 — Хочешь уложить меня самостоятельно?

Хакс с укором цокнул языком, но не отошел.

 — Нас не должны застать не в своей комнате, — сказал он. — Пошли бы…

 — Разговоры, — закончил за него Бен. — Знаю. Но я не имел ничего такого в виду.

Хакс почувствовал укол вины. Бен не мог даже пошутить, чтобы он, Хакс, не упрекнул его, но другого способа избежать этого не было. Бену нужно научиться и запомнить раз и навсегда, что такая жизнь нелегка.

 — Увидимся утром, — сказал он.

 — Хорошо, — отозвался Бен. Он вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и выбил одну. На этом Хакс его и оставил.

***

Легкий ветерок, обдувавший угол здания с залом для совещаний, трепал уголки страниц газеты, которую читал Хакс. Он встряхнул её, выпрямляя бумагу, и повернул газету в сторону ветра, закрываясь от него. Из всей эскадрильи только он сидел на улице этим обеденным часом. Погода была достаточно прохладной, чтобы загнать большинство «Орлов» в помещение, но Хакс наслаждался холодом, даже когда мерзли руки.

Октябрь приближался к концу, месяц и две недели назад Хакс принял командование 363-й. С тех пор они стали быстрее и умелее, превращаясь в сплоченную боевую единицу. И хотя, оглядываясь назад на сбившего самолет По Бена, Хакс вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет найти в себе хоть каплю нежности, все это могло закончиться по-другому, намного хуже.

Слова в газете слегка размылись, спутались, когда мысли Хакса вернулись к Бену. С той ночи в сарае они ни разу не оставались наедине и им еще предстояло перенести пару дней разлуки. И несмотря на то, что они регулярно выделяли время на то, чтобы перекинуться парочкой слов, их разговоры никогда не длились дольше нескольких минут и всегда проходили в чьем-то присутствии. Уединяться днем было бы слишком интимно и могло вызвать подозрения об их особенно тесной дружбе, а этого как раз таки и следовало избегать. Разговоры — не самое страшное, но только до поры до времени.

Рев двигателей приближающихся самолетов заставил Хакса поднять голову и посмотреть на небо, его сердце забилось чаще. Все три эскадрильи в Уолкастле сейчас были на земле, так что то, что летело сюда по воздуху, скорее всего было вражеским. Но на радаре не было никаких предостережений. Сирена молчала. Хакс отбросил газету и поднялся на ноги, всматриваясь в небо.

Хотя самолеты были еще далеко, он мог различить пять группировок истребителей, летящих в аккуратном строю. Их было слишком много для немецкого налета. Прижав ладонь ко лбу, Хакс наблюдал за тем, как они начали спускаться к посадочной полосе. Именно тогда он узнал их: «Спитфайры» и как раз столько, сколько нужно, чтобы полностью переоборудовать эскадрилью. Подойдя к двери зала для совещаний, Хакс заглянул внутрь.

 — Выйдите и посмотрите на это, — сказал он.

Мужчины поднялись и вышли за ним на улицу. Два истребителя уже приземлились, остальные только заходили на посадку. Хакс наблюдал, как они покатились по грунтовой дороге, огибавшей взлетно-посадочную полосу. Слева стояли Первый и Второй ангар, а справа — их, Третий ангар. Хакс затаил дыхание, ожидая, в какую сторону они повернут, и, когда те свернули направо, ухмыльнулся.

 — Идем! — крикнул он, переходя на бег. «Орлы» ринулись следом.

Подбежав к своему ангару, они обнаружили командира крыла Сноука, стоящего рядом с одним из пилотов «Спитов». Хакс побежал к ним, пока остальные отправились полюбоваться на, как предполагалось, их новые самолеты.

 — О, а вот и он, — сказал Сноук, указывая на Хакса. — Командир эскадрильи Хакс, это командир Тоунсенд. Он доставил вам подарки.

Тоунсенд протянул руку, и Хакс потряс её.

 — Прямо с завода, — сказал он. — Слышал, вы, ребята, нуждались в обновлении.

Он взглянул на потрепанные боями и временем «Харрикейны» и поднял брови.

 — Да, нуждались, — подтвердил Хакс. — Полагаю, старые самолеты вы заберете с собой?

Тоунсенд кивнул.

 — Им пора уйти в отставку. И, пожалуй, большинство из них действительно свое отслужили.

Отчасти Хаксу будет жаль видеть, как их заберут, но в конце концов «Спиты» составят новейшим немецким 190-м «Фокке-Вульфам» достойную конкуренцию. Они восполнят то, чего не хватало «Харрикейнам»: скорость, мощность и маневренность.

 — А другие эскадрильи тоже получат новые самолеты? — поинтересовался Хакс.

 — Да, — хрипло сказал Сноук. — Их привезут завтра и послезавтра, — он лукаво посмотрел на Хакса. — Ваши соколы были в наихудшем состоянии, поэтому я распорядился, чтобы «Спиты» достались вам первым.

 — Спасибо, сэр, — поблагодарил Хакс, слегка склонив голову.

Сноук глухо хмыкнул в знак согласия.

 — На этом я вас оставлю. Сделайте все соответствующие приготовления, Тоунсенд. Уверен, дорогу назад вы знаете.

Тоунсенд отдал честь.

 — Да, сэр, — когда Сноук ушел, он повернулся к Хаксу. — Мы можем оставить «Спиты» здесь? Нам нужно без проблем вывести «Харрикейны». Они все в рабочем состоянии?

 — Все, кроме трех, — ответил Хакс. — Они стоят в ангаре под присмотром механиков. Полагаю, чтобы их вывести потребуется грузовик, — одновременно транспортировать все самолеты было невозможно, но тех, которые больше не работали, можно было разобрать и вывести по частям. — Я отправлю к ним моих лучших людей.

Тоунсенд выглядел довольным этим.

 — Я прослежу, чтобы все было сделано. Это может занять пару дней.

Хакс пожал плечами.

 — Не важно. Нам они еще могут сослужить службу, — коротко посмотрев налево, Хакс заметил, что Тэниссон со своими ребятами из их наземной команды вышел их ангара, чтобы тоже взглянуть на новые «Спитфайры». Между ними уже сновали «Орлы» и с широкой улыбкой на лицах трогали фюзеляж и крылья. Хакс увидел Бена, который разговаривал с одним из прилетевших на «Спитах» пилотом. Они что-то оживленно обсуждали, и Хакс подумал, что, возможно, впервые видит, чтобы Бен так долго общался с незнакомцем.

 — Извините? — переспросил он Тоунсенда, понимая, что пропустил его вопрос.

 — Это ж ведь американцы, да? — спросил Тоунсенд, рассматривая мужчин вокруг них. — Они хорошие летчики?

Хакс довольно устал слышать вопросы от своих коллег-англичан о качестве его эскадрильи. Поэтому его ответ вышел довольно резким:

 — Самые лучшие.

 — Отлично, — сказал Тоунсенд и, уловив в голосе Хакса раздражение и решимость, разумно посчитал не развивать дальше эту тему. — Я соберу своих людей, и мы увезем эти старые развалюхи, — он ушел, оставив Хакса стоять рядом со «Спитом», на котором прилетел. Хакс с любовью коснулся лезвия винта. Он был рад снова сесть в кабину этих машин.

 — Эй, сэр, — сказал По, останавливаясь возле него. — Зверь, а не машина, правда? Совершенно новенькие «Спитфайры» и только для нас. Думаете, мы сможем сегодня поднять их в воздух?

 — Абсолютно, — улыбаясь, ответил Хакс. — Нам нужно окрестить их, прежде чем входить с ними в бой. Плохая примета, не сделать этого.

По поднял брови.

 — Вы имеете в виду побрызгать фюзеляж шампанским, как это делают моряки на суднах?

Хакс рассмеялся.

 — Ну, не так же радикально. Нам просто нужно облетать их и посмотреть, как они будут себя вести. У них другой темперамент, чем у «Харрикейнов».

 — Несомненно, сэр. Несомненно.

На то, чтобы убрать старые самолеты и на их место поставить новые, ушло чуть больше часа. Хакс последний раз пожал руку Тоунсенду, прежде чем тот вскочил в кабину «Харрикейна» Хакса и позвал: «Прием!». 363-я собралась вместе и смотрела, как их первые боевые соколы улетают на запад, скрываясь за горизонтом.

Когда они наконец исчезли, Хакс повернулся к своим пилотам.

 — Ну, что ж, господа, по коням.

Панель управления на «Спитфайре» немного отличалась от той, что была у «Харрикейна», но Хакс все еще хорошо помнил её. Прежде чем пристегнуться, он отрегулировал сиденье и педали руля направления — Таунсэнд был немного ниже его. Щелкнув главный переключатель, он проверил все датчики и системы навигации, а также поманипулировал элеронами, рулем направления и высоты, проверив их ответную реакцию и потенциал. Они работали синхронно и точно — признак исправного или нового сокола. В кабине пахло начищенным металлом, а стекло на датчиках было гладким и блестящим. Указательным пальцем Хакс погладил кнопку запуска двигателя, прежде чем нажать её. «Спит» приветливо зарычал.

 — 363-я эскадрилья, — позвал он по радио, — говорит Красный Лидер, как слышно.

Каждый пилот дал короткий отчет о качестве связи. Покончивши со всеми приготовлениями, Хакс начал продвигаться к началу взлетной полосы. Он следил за температурой радиатора, не зная, как поведет себя самолет, но стрелка на циферблате оставалась на приемлемом уровне. Когда Хакс выехал на траву, он связался с контрольным центром, чтобы получить разрешение на взлет.

 — Конечно, — сказала Рей. — Хорошей охоты, 363-я.

Хакс открыл дроссель, и самолет мощно ринулся вперёд, набирая скорость быстрее, чем «Харрикейн». Он скорректировал подачу масла, разгоняясь. Почувствовав, как шасси оторвались от земли, Хакса улыбнулся, начиная подъем. «Спит» плавно поднялся в небо, грохоча сильным «Мерлином». Хакс обогнул аэродром, ожидая, пока остальная эскадрилья поднимется в воздух и слушая их радостные и удивленные возгласы его пилотов от новых соколов.

 — Синий и Желтый Лидер, у вас полная свобода полета, — сказал он. — Уорд, ты остаешься с Красными, — Эндрю был тринадцатым пилотом, лишним в группировке по четыре. Он хмыкнул в знак согласия и выполнил приказ, пока остальные разлетались по своим местам.

По радио было много болтовни, но Хакс сумел приказать своей группе исполнить пару маневров. По, как всегда, выполнил все быстро и ловко. Под конец, Хакс позволил им покинуть строй, чтобы те смогли полетать самостоятельно. Они увлеченно начали изучать возможности «Спитов».

Хакс только вышел из переворота, когда заметил на своем левом борту самолет. Он чуть качнул крылом в знак приветствия, и Бен повторил то же. Без предупреждений, Хакс нырнул вниз; он точно знал, что Бен последует за ним. Когда они летали вместе, они держались друг друга, словно были связаны веревкой.

 — Вы круто двигаетесь, сэр, — сказал Уорд. — И ты, Соло, тоже. Вы, парни, можете устраивать собственное шоу.

Они ответили заходом в Иммельмана и бочкой, пролетев несколько секунд верх ногами, прежде чем снова выровнять полет. Весь этот маневр был выполнен с идеальной синхронностью. Хакс услышал глубокий довольный смех Бена по радио. Он подхватил его, когда они вошли в еще одно пике.

Эскадрилья полетала три четверти часа, пока топливные датчики не показали, что в самолетах осталось только четверть бака. Хакс приказал им сформироваться, как раньше, хотя расставаться с Беном ему вовсе не хотелось. Тем не менее он приветствовал вернувшегося к нему По, и все они строем повернули к Уолкастлу.

Вернувшись к ангару, «Орлы» вылезли из кабин, все еще взволнованные новыми машинами, и пошли оставить снаряжение. Хакс шел впереди них, когда По остановил его.

 — Хакс, — позвал он — редкое отступление от формальности. — Вы должны переназначить меня.

 — Что? — спросил Хакс. Это отнюдь не то, чего он ожидал. — Зачем мне это делать?

По поправил свой парашют на плече.

 — Потому что вашим ведомым должен быть Бен Соло. Вы и он… то, как вы вместе летаете, просто потрясающее зрелище. И вы знаете, что Бен частенько увиливает от Коротышки. Так что позвольте мне занять его место. Я позабочусь о нем лучше, чем Бен, — один уголок его губ изогнулся. — Кроме того, так я стану во главе формации. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось быть вашим ведомым, сэр, но я был бы не прочь для разнообразия побыть главным.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него, но в выражении его лица не нашел ничего, кроме искренности намерений.

 — Ты уверен?

 — Совершенно, — сказал По. — Так будет лучше.

Хакс почувствовал прилив удовольствия. Он никогда бы не поставил Бена на свое крыло по собственному желанию; место второго пилота принадлежало По. Но так как По потребовал перераспределения, ничего не мешало ему сделать так, как ему очень хотелось: быть с Беном.

 — Хорошо, капитан, — сказал Хакс, протягивая руку. — Синие твои.

По ухмыльнулся и пожал его руку.

 — Спасибо, сэр. Я могу сказать Бену, но… — он моргнул один раз. — Уверен, он предпочел бы услышать это от вас.

Хаксу не совсем понравился взгляд, которым По посмотрел на него, словно он знал больше, чем показывал. Однако Хакс сказал:

 — Я сообщу ему.

Махнув напоследок рукой, По отправился в ангар. Хакс остался снаружи, оглядывая ряд самолетов в поисках Бена. Когда он нашел его, тот стоял рядом с тем «Спитфайром», у которого был открыт двигатель, и что-то рассматривал внутри него. Стянув с себя шлем, Хакс пошел к нему.

 — Много отличий от «Харрикейна»? — приблизившись к нему, спросил он, опуская свое снаряжение на траву рядом со снаряжением Бена.

Тот продолжал проверять внутреннее устройство самолета, не глядя на Хакса.

 — Двигатель есть двигатель. Я уже говорил тебе об этом. С этим я тоже просто прекрасно справлюсь.

 — Твои способности никогда не подвергались сомнению, — сказал Хакс.

Бен бросил на него взгляд. На его щеках появились небольшие ямочки, когда он слегка улыбнулся.

 — Что ты здесь делаешь? — это было сказано не для того, чтобы обвинить, а скорее из искреннего любопытства.

Хакс положил руку на фюзеляж, все еще ощущая жар двигателя.

 — Я пришел сказать тебе, что по просьбе По меняю порядок полета.

 — На какой?

 — Он хочет забрать себе Синих.

Бен нахмурился и полностью повернулся лицом к Хаксу.

 — Это _моя_ задача вести их, а ты просто взял и отдал мое место ему, просто потому что он попросил?

Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Хакс испытал на себе гнев Бена, и он почти забыл, насколько внушительным он мог быть, когда его темперамент брал над ним верх.

 — Да, — ответил Хакс. — Эта позиция ему подходит. Он станет хорошим лидером.

 — Ты меня за что-то наказываешь? — потребовал Бен. — Но что я сделал?

Хакс подошел ближе, достаточно, чтобы он мог положить руку на грудь Бена. Тот слегка подался вперёд под прикосновение. 

 — Он больше не думает, что является лучшим из тех, кто мог бы быть моим ведомым, — сказал Хакс. — Он считает, что им должен быть ты.

Вспышка ярости в глазах Бена исчезла.

Хакс смочил губы и, подняв руку с груди Бена к его шее, прижал большой палец к линии челюсти, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

 — Ты будешь летать со мной?

Мускулы на шее Бена дернулись под пальцами Хакса, когда он сглотнул.

 — Всегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - автор имеет в виду Великую Депрессию в Америке, которая началась в 1929 и длилась десять лет.  
> [2] Даун (анг. down) - это отрезок игрового времени, начинающийся снэпом (ввода мяча в игру) и кончающийся остановкой игрока с мячом или неточным пасом вперед.


	9. Chapter 9

В истребителях не было абсолютно ничего тихого. Они должны были быть мощными и проворными перехватчиками, скрытность им была ни к чему. Сидя в кабине своего «Спитфайра», Хакс слышал и чувствовал рычание двигателя, тянущего шесть тысяч пятьсот фунтов в туманное небо северной Франции. Рядом с ним, вместо полного состава эскадрильи, летело только семеро из них. Для быстрого и неожиданного налета необходимости во всех двенадцати пилотах не было, так что к своим, Красным, Хакс присоединил только Синих.

Во главе четверки Синих летел По Дэмерон с Коротышкой Путнамом — его ведомым. По правому боку от Коротышки был Клиффорд Стриклэнд. Норман Кроу, как его ведомый, расположился рядом. В строе Хакса позиции Стриклэнда и Кроу занимали Мельца и Уэксли, а слева, там, где когда-то был По, летел Бен Соло.

Эскадрилья достаточно хорошо восприняла новость об обновленном полётном порядке, о котором Хакс объявил в зале для совещаний три дня назад, сразу после того, как они впервые сели в кабины новых «Спитов». Хакс был довольно прозаичен по этому поводу, но По подшутил над ним, говоря, что Хаксу больше не придется считать Бена за свою няню. Другие пилоты, посмеявшись над этим, начали подтрунивать над самим Беном, который теперь, судя по всему, уже стал тем, кто скорее прячется под юбками нянь. Хакс ожидал, что такие насмешки он, как и всегда, воспримет плохо — даже самые невинные, — но Бен, казалось, не слишком заботился об этом. Он даже отпустил в ответ парочку коротких беззлобных комментариев об их беспомощности в небе. Хакс усмехнулся от таких добродушных подколов, а затем отправил «Орлов» на ужин.

Когда на следующее утро они собрались на свою первую вылазку — эскорт-миссию 142-х бомбардировщиков — Хакс обнаружил, что Бен уже стоит рядом с его «Спитфайром». Он был полностью готов к полету: на руках — перчатки, на плечах — куртка, а поверх неё — парашют; под его ногами лежало еще чье-то снаряжение. Бен был румяным и бодрым, полным энтузиазма, который давным-давно погас в самом Хаксе. Война подорвала такую жизненную силу, заменив радость полета на мозоль опыта. Для Бена все это было еще в новинку, незаезженным, нераспробованным досыта, и видеть такой нетронутый восторг было замечательно. Хакс хотел бы сохранить его, если б мог.

 — Это моя куртка? — спросил он, останавливаясь в шаге от Бена.

 — Ага, — наклонившись, Бен поднял кожаную куртку с хлопчатой подкладкой и протянул её Хаксу. — Я захватил её тебе.

Хакс, подняв руку, взял её и накинул на плечи.

 — Ты мой ведомый, а не мой камердинер.

 — Кто такой «камердинер»? — спросил Бен, нисколько не озадаченный нежеланием Хакса принимать помощь. Он невозмутимо подхватил и его шлем и бросил ему. Хакс еле успел поймать его.

 — Слуга, — пояснил он, натягивая на голову шлем и затягивая пряжку ремешка под подбородком. — Что-то вроде денщика, но более уважаемый. Камердинер помогает тебе одеваться и следить за своей одеждой.

Бен, казалось, сомневался в правдивости его слов.

 — Кому нужна помощь одеться? Кроме маленьких детей и пожилых людей.

Хакс сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться от такого явного осуждения Бена.

 — Наличие камердинера, как и любого другого слуги, — признак достатка и статуса. Если ты можешь позволить нанять кого-то, ты делаешь это, просто чтобы показать всем, сколько у тебя денег.

 — Я бы ненавидел это, — сказал Бен. — Слишком много людей наблюдают за тем, что ты делаешь. Разве этим богачам не хочется остаться наедине?

 — Если ты вырос в таком окружении, ты нормально относишься к этому, — ответил Хакс. — У моего отца был камердинер, который служил с ним во время войны. Друзьями я бы их, конечно, не назвал, но они были хорошими приятелями. После окончания войны он вернулся на работу к отцу. А вот моя мать, к примеру, была довольно близка со своей камеристкой.

Между бровей Бена образовалась глубокая складка.

 — Странные вы тут все какие-то.

На сей раз Хакс не смог сдержать своего веселья.

 — Тут свои особенности, но, уверен, они есть у всех и у вас в том числе.

 — Возможно, — согласился Бен, — но они все чертовски понятны, по сравнению с вашими камердинерами и камеристками, или кого вы там нанимаете, чтобы те подлизывались к вам.

Он выглядел по-настоящему возмущенным, и Хакс нашел это милым.

 — Тогда не опускайся до их статуса, принося мне мое лётное снаряжение, — сказал он.

Бен схватил перчатки Хакса и сунул их ему в руки.

 — Ты мог бы просто сказать мне «спасибо», — проворчал он.

Спустя десять минут они бок о бок уже поднимались ввысь на десять тысяч футов. Хакс держал курс ровно, но сделай он хотя бы малейшее движение, Бен четко повторил бы его. Как сказал Уильям Тейлор после того, как они приземлились в день их первого полета на «Спитах»: «Он держится за вас, как алабамский клещ, сэр». Хакс ничего не знал о штате Алабама, но все свое детство он провел в сельской местности, так что клещей успел повидать много. Поэтому такое описание Бена на его крыле было не совсем уж и ошибочным.

Однако их новый тандем еще должен был пройти крещение боем и показать свою эффективность, когда они атакуют новую цель: немецкий аэродром, расположенный примерно в десяти милях от берега. Тогда, когда они летали вместе, они еще не участвовали в сражениях. До сегодняшнего дня.

 — 363-я, — позвал Хакс по радио. — Мы начнем снижение здесь. Я поведу.

Толкнув рычаг вперед, он чуть приопустил нос своего «Спитфайра» к земле. Чтобы перелететь через Ла-Манш, они поднялись на двадцать тысяч футов, но теперь для того, чтобы ударить по аэродрому им нужно было спуститься до нескольких сотен. Хакс вел две группы через облака, пока домики окрестных селений не стали похожи на кукольные. Аэродром противника находился на расстоянии пяти миль.

 — Разрешаю разбить строй, — сказал Хакс. — Сделайте пару выстрелов и освобождайте дорогу. При необходимости заходите на повтор.

Он нажал кнопку «огня» в левой верхней части рукоятки рычага. Она могла отдельно активировать стрельбу на двух уровнях: нижнее — двое из четырех .303 Браунингов и верхнее — 20-ти миллиметровые пушки «Хиспано II», и также два сразу. Хакс никогда раньше не имел дело с пушками, они появились только в «Спитфайре» модификации Mark VB, но, несмотря на это, он не боялся использовать их, особенно если они прорезают покрытия «Мессершмитта» лучше, чем пулеметы. Хотя для налета те тоже были в самый раз, когда Хакс нацелится на стоящие в аэропорту самолеты и здания.

Посмотрев в прицел, Хакс увидел появившуюся в поле зрения цель. Он нырнул вниз, опустившись до последних трехсот футов, пока не выстроился для огня. Хакс видел, как внизу между зданиями и самолетами снуют люди. И хотя он не верил в Бога так, как его мать, одной мысли о прощении он позволил проскользнуть в своей голове, прежде чем нажать на кнопку пуска.

Пушки загрохотали сильнее пулеметного рат-а-та-та-та, но стреляли так же быстро. В магазине было всего шестьдесят снарядов, каждый из которых мощно ударил по аэродрому, вырвав фонтан грязи. Хакс пролетел слишком быстро, чтобы увидеть нанесенный им урон, но по ликующему возгласу Бена предположил, что сделал что-то правильно.

 — Черт, да! — воскликнул Бен, его голос трещал от радиопомех. — Мы попали в танкер.

Под своей кислородной маской Хакс зловеще улыбнулся. Наиболее уязвимыми частями в аэродроме были запасы топлива и припаркованные самолеты. Как правило и те, и те были расположены близко друг к другу, и если бы Хаксу и Бену повезло, они бы смогли уничтожить все за один подход.

Они вместе вылетели за границу аэродрома, прежде чем с удвоенной силой ринуться назад на еще одну атаку. Бен, чье место на самом деле было у левого крыла, чуть позади Хакса, устроился рядом с ним, спикировав вниз. Хакс обнаружил обломки бензовоза рядом с одним временно поставленным ангаром. Тот горел ярко, из него шел черный столб дыма, через который пролетели Хакс и Бен, когда снова открыли огонь. Они как раз приближались к ряду припаркованных «Мессершмиттов», когда воздух впереди них прорезал хвост ракеты.

 — Дерьмо, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Смотрите в оба. У них есть «Флаки».

«Флак» 38 был излюбленным зенитным оружием нацистов. Легко устанавливаемые и мобильные, они были смертоносным врагом британской авиации. Из 20-ти миллиметровых дул вырывались снаряды, оставляющие после себя хвосты, чтобы при стрельбе стрелок мог лучше видеть то, куда направляются его выстрелы. Так что при надобности можно было скорректировать траекторию для более эффективного поражения вражеского самолета. От «Флаков» не было никакой защиты, кроме как летать змейкой и лавировать, но этот способ не подходил «Орлам», которые должны были нанести ущерб аэродрому. Сейчас единственным выходом для них — выйти за пределы их диапазона стрельбы.

 — Там осталось парочка функционирующих «Джерри», — сказал Мельца, когда они сделали последний круг над полем, огибая «Флаки». — Пригласим их потанцевать или справимся с ними на земле?

Практический ответ учебника заключался в том, чтобы подбить их еще на взлетной полосе, но Хакс и его пилоты были летчиками-истребителями; они хотели вести сражение и получить шанс ударить в противника в небе.

 — Поднимаемся, — приказал Хакс. — Мы заманим их на шесть тысяч футов.

Тейлор отозвался коротким «иихаа», выдавшим его техасские корни, и они, сломав строй, поднялись выше, чтобы там поджидать немецких бойцов. С аэродрома поднялось шесть самолетов и все — «Мессершмитты». Как только они появились в поле зрения, Хакс дал своим пилотам полную свободу действий.

 — Вперед, Бен, — сказал он всего лишь на долю секунды, прежде чем резко повернулся и прицелился в противника.

Немецкий пилот был быстрым, чем заставил Хакса прибавить своему «Спитфайру» мощности, чтобы не отставать от него. Хакс сосредоточился на его хвосте, зная, что если рядом с ним появится другой вражеский самолет, Бен сообщит ему об этом. Он был на его крыле как раз для того, чтобы прикрывать его спину.

 — Он сейчас поднимется, — предупредил Бен.

Хакс посмотрел на «Мессершмитт». Из того, что он мог видеть, пилот с большей вероятностью нырнет вниз, чем взмоет вверх. Если Хакс предположит неправильно, это полностью выведет его из диапазона стрельбы.

 — Насколько ты уверен? — спросил Хакс, все еще внимательно наблюдая за врагом и пытаясь подловить его за какими-нибудь серьезными изменениями высоты. Тот, конечно, маневрировал: прямой полет — верная смерть, но он пока не делал никаких резких маневров.

 — Просто сделай это, — ответил Бен. — Доверься мне.

Хакс сцепил зубы, борясь со своими инстинктами, говорящими ему нырнуть. Он вздернул нос сокола как раз вовремя. «Мессершмитт» шмыгнул вверх, оставив после себя шлейф выхлопов из тянущего его вперед двигателя. В ответ Хакс дернул ручку назад, поднимаясь бок о бок с немецким пилотом. Когда «Мессершмитт» начал отклонятся, входя в разворот, Хакс скорректировал свой курс и встал на линию огня.

 — Стреляй, — поразительно спокойно сказал Бен.

Хакс выпустил их своих орудий последние несколько зарядов. Пули прокатились по боковым частям фюзеляжа «Мессершмитта», оставив за собой рваные, зияющие дыры, а несколько выстрелов по рулям направления практически сбили того с курса. Самолет нескладно завилял, и Хакс хотел удостовериться, что пилот не сможет выпрыгнуть из кабины. Перейдя на пулеметы, он усеял пулями его топливные баки. Спустя секунду затишья «Мессершмитт» ярко рванул.

 — Есть! — воскликнул Хакс, отходя от траектории полета обломков.

В ответ послышался короткий смешок Бена, заставивший пульс Хакса подскочить с искрой восторга.

 — Давай уложим еще один, — сказал Бен.

Хакс слегка сбавил скорость.

 — Иди первым. У меня осталось только два пулемета. Я прикрою тебя.

 — Да, сэр!

Бен ринулся вперед. Хакс последовал за его хвостом, смотря в оба на предмет неожиданных атак.

Другие «Орлы» свободно носились по небу, преследуя свою добычу. Хакс слушал болтовню по рации, оживленные голоса пилотов то стихали, то снова набирали тембр. По правую сторону от себя, он увидел, как еще один «Мессершмитт» начал падать вниз. Уэксли издал победоносный клич.

 — На три часа, — сказал Бен, привлекая внимания Хакса к небу вокруг них. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда указал Бен. На расстоянии девяти сотен футов параллельно им летел «Мессершмитт».

 — Мы его не поймаем, — ответил Хакс. — Не раньше, чем он нас заметит, — и, сделав паузу, чтобы подумать, продолжил: — Нам нужно его приманить. Я буду стрелять ему по хвосту и подгоню его к тебе.

 — В открытую? — спросил Бен. — Нет. В тебя могут попасть.

Хакс зарычал:

 — Ты хочешь подстрелить его или нет? Я пошел. А ты держи курс и жди меня здесь.

Он крепко потянул ручку вправо, отклоняясь от Бена. Бен не ошибся, говоря, что так Хакс будет незащищенным, но это была единственная возможность подловить немца, и Хакс собирался ею воспользоваться.

Приблизившись к «Мессершмитту», он переключился на свои два последние Браунинга и начал обстрел. Немецкий пилот ушел из-под огня, повернувшись на левый борт. Хакс последовал за ним, продолжая стрелять, чтобы отвлечь его и подогнать к Бену.

 — Я вижу его, — сказал Бен, его голос понизился и налился нотками угрозы. — Просто дай мне еще футов пятьсот, Хакс. Веди его прямо ко мне.

Магазины орудий Хакса почти опустели, но он сделал последний, точный выстрел, и немец уклонился именно туда, где его ждал Бен.

 — Вот тебе, ублюдок, — прорычал Бен, начав стрельбу из пушек.

Хакс смотрел в боковое окно кабины, как «Мессершмитт» принял на себя огонь. Его винт начал работать с перебоями, когда пули прокатились по двигателю. А затем самолет начал падать. Бен пошел за ним, продолжая стрелять, хотя на этот раз из пулеметов. Подбитый истребитель, спускаясь вниз, оставлял после себя обломки и дым. Бен опустился почти до тысячи футов, когда наконец остановился. Со всплеском грунта и пламени «Мессершмитт» зарылся носом в землю.

 — Чертовски _хорошая работа_ , — сказал Хакс, поздравляя. Бен спиралью взмыл вверх, хотя и сдержался от любой торжественной фигуры высшего пилотажа, ведь они все еще были в бою. Поравнявшись с Хаксом, он занял свое место на его крыле.

 — Они уходят, — сказал Мельца. — Ну и трусы. — Оставшиеся три «Мессершмитта» действительно отступали. — Пойдем за ними, сэр? Бьюсь об заклад, мы сможем их всех подбить.

Хакс почуял в его голосе явную жажду крови — он чувствовал её же в себе, — но они уже потратили б _о_ льшую половину топлива, и было очень маловероятно, что они смогут сбить или серьезно повредить оставшиеся самолеты неприятеля, не подвергая риску свои собственные. Все говорило о том, что они и так сделали тут достаточно.

 — Отпустим их, — сказал Хакс. — Нам здесь больше нечего делать.

В ответ он получил короткие и даже неохотные отклики, и они все вместе повернули на запад, в Англию.

Когда Хакс подъехал к Третьему ангару в Уолкастле, в его жилах все еще кипел адреналин сражения. Эйфория будет преследовать его до конца дня, будоража и натягивая нервы, как струны. Удача сбить вражеский самолет сильно влияла на него, а уж два подбитых неприятеля за один вылет и подавно. Он и Бен летали впечатляющее и работали вместе так, словно были созданы убивать противников. По был очень хорошим партнером, но когда Бен попросил довериться ему, Хакс доверился без лишних вопросов, и в конечном результате они сбили двух врагов. Такой успех от работы с ведомым опьянял.

Тэниссон и наземный экипаж положили под колеса «Спитфайра» Хакса колодки, когда тот, заглушив двигатель, откинул фонарь кабины. Он, перекинув свои слишком длинные ноги через край кабины, выбрался из неё, становясь на крыло самолета.

 — Как вам пушки, сэр? — спросил Тэниссон. — Похоже, вы использовали весь магазин.

Хакс спрыгнул на землю, его сапоги чуть углубились в мокрый грунт.

 — Они необыкновенные, — серьезно сказал он. — Даже не знаю, как я обходился без них раньше.

Тэниссон усмехнулся.

 — Что ж, мы перезарядим их, и, когда вам снова понадобится ваш сокол, он будет полностью готов к бою.

Хакс, хлопнув его по плечу, поблагодарил и обошел крыло. Он как раз огибал нос самолета, когда заметил бегущего к нему Бена. Хакс почувствовал прилив нежности, увидев на его лице широченную улыбку. Тот явно находился в таком же состоянии, что и Хакс, от их победы. Бросив свой парашют, Бен схватил Хакса за плечи и с силой рванул его на себя, прижимая к груди.

 — Мы сбили _двух_ , — сказал он в ухо Хакса, похлопывая его по плечу. — Ты и я. Мы оба подбили их.

Хакс на мгновение потрясенно замер, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Руки Бена были на нем, придвигая его так близко, как только позволяли их толстые куртки и шлемы. Он что-то бормотал о минувшей битве, но Хакс едва его слышал. Ему до скрипа зубов хотелось обнять его в ответ, позволить насладиться теплотой его тела и крепостью рук, но здравый смысл взял верх над импульсом. Они стояли последи аэродрома, среди остальных пилотов 363-й. Их близость в принципе можно было списать на юношескую горячность Бена; однако Хакс не хотел даже такого оправдания. Взяв Бена за руки, он отпихнул его от себя.

 — Да, — сказал Хакс, так громко, чтобы его могли услышать посторонние. — Очень хорошо, Соло. Ты хорошо справился.

Выражение лица Бена тут же застыло. Затем на нем мелькнула тень замешательства, а затем появился гнев. Хакс оглянулся на пилотов и снова взглянул на Бена своим самым умоляющим взглядом.

 _Они смотрят_.

Поняв свою ошибку, Бен поспешно отошел, увеличив между ними расстояние.

 — Спасибо, сэр, — сказал он так же точно и спокойно, как и Хакс. — С тобой приятно летать, — и, схватив парашют, Бен без оглядки направился в ангар.

Несколько пилотов, которые тоже направлялись туда, кинули на него любопытные взгляды, но ни один из них не выглядел как-то подозрительно. Хакс с облегчением вздохнул. Стащив с себя шлем, который почему-то внезапно показался малым ему, он поспешил к Коротышке и Мельце. Они поздравили его с подбитым «Мессером». От знакомого разговора Хакс расслабился, стараясь особо не думать о возможных последствиях проступка Бена.

Уэксли он нашел возле полки со снаряжением внутри ангара и остановился пожать ему руку.

 — Хорошая работа, Теммин, — сказал Хакс. — Твой первый самолет.

Уэксли просиял.

 — Благодарю вас, сэр. Это было нечто. Аж хочется снова подняться и сбить еще больше!

 — Да, так всегда бывает, — ответил Хакс. — Не хочешь занести подбитый самолет на доску или это сделать мне?

Они до сих пор внимательно следили за своими отчетами о количестве сбитых неприятелей на передней стороне доски в зале для совещаний. На данный момент Хакс был впереди всех, на два самолета меньше было у По, а за ним шел Бен.

 — Думаю, мне хотелось бы сделать это самому, сэр, — сказал Уэксли. — Полагаю, теперь уж я точно заслужил.

Они вместе пошли в зал для совещаний, где уже собралась остальная часть эскадрильи, чтобы убить парочку часов, прежде чем их снова вызовут. Однако у входа Уэксли остановился и указал жестом на стоящий у стены потрепанный, ржавый велосипед.

 — Как он вам, сэр? — спросил он, чуть выпятив грудь вперед. — Мне отдал его Алмонд из 129-й. Сказал, что ему он больше не нужен. Можете в это поверить?

На самом деле Хакс мог поверить и, к тому же, достаточно легко. Велосипед, казалось, едва мог удержать на себе хоть какой-то вес, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ездить с этим весом.

 — И что ты планируешь с ним сделать? — поинтересовался Хакс.

Уэксли ласково, почти любовно провел пальцами по рулю.

 — Починить и покататься, полагаю. — Он вытер с ладони ржавчину. — Отличный способ провести пару дней, верно? Вырезать деревянных собак, как Бен, я не могу.

Хакс засунул руки в карманы, коснувшись ткани подкладки правого кармана, в который он вчера положил старую фигурку Чеви, чтобы забрать её из зала для совещаний себе в комнату. Бен, наконец, закончил её и рассеянно крутил в руках, разговаривая с Хаксом об отличиях полета на «Спитфайре» и «Харрикейне».

 — Что ты с ней сделаешь? — поглаживая фигурку собаки по голове, спросил Хакс, когда их разговор утих.

 — Не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Начну собирать коллекцию?

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Ты не похож на коллекционера.

 — Ну, я привык много путешествовать с моим отцом. Из вещей мы брали только самое необходимое.

Мальчишкой, у Хакса были всевозможные сентиментальные вещички, которые он собирал, начиная с моделек кораблей и заканчивая марками, с которыми помогала ему мать. В Суррее было предостаточно места для такого рода вещей, но для Бена и Хана Соло, которые, когда не летали, жили в дороге, все было по-другому. Все свои «элементы роскоши» Хакс оставил дома, когда уехал в Оксфорд, и лишь в Кэнвелл он захватил с собой « _Истории_ ».

 — Если я и делал нечто подобное, — продолжал Бен, касаясь больших лап фигуры, — я дарил это какому-нибудь ребенку с представления. Тогда у детей игрушек было мало. А что-то вроде этого хранилось долго.

 — Ты мог бы отдать фигурку какому-то ребенку из города, — сказал Хакс. В отличие от Лондона, детям в Уолкасле было разрешено оставаться дома. В этой части страны было не так опасно, когда дело доходило до частых бомбежек.

Бен повел одним плечом.

 — Я, скорее всего, забуду захватить её с собой, когда мы в следующий раз соберемся туда. Намного проще просто выкинуть её и начать новую.

 — Не делай этого, — сказал Хакс, беря фигурку из его рук. — Ты же столько времени потратил на неё.

 — Тогда возьми её ты, — предложил Бен, словив взгляд Хакса. Его карие глаза были широко распахнутыми.

Хакс опустил взгляд на резную морду собаки.

 — Думаю, я возьму.

Аккуратно взяв пальцами фигурку, он засунул её в карман. Тот из-за неё немного вздулся, но выглядело это скорее как пачка сигарет. Так что ни у кого бы не возникло лишних вопросов. Теперь фигурка собаки стояла в углу его стола, наблюдая за тем, как он пишет отчеты.

 — Сэр? — позвал Уэксли, вопросительно глядя на Хакса.

Хакс вынырнул из задумчивости.

 — Да, — сказал он и, указав на велосипед, продолжил: — Это хорошее занятие. Если тебе нужна смазка или какие-нибудь инструменты, уверен, что у механиков найдется все, что нужно.

Уэксли усмехнулся.

 — Ого, я даже не подумал об этом, но спасибо, сэр. Я сейчас же пойду к ним и узнаю, есть ли у них что-нибудь, чем можно было бы снять ржавчину, — и, кивнув напоследок головой, он поспешил в ангар.

Хакс мгновение понаблюдал за его отдаляющейся фигурой, а затем завернул за угол здания с залом совещания. У него почти душа ушла в пятки, когда, чуть ли не налетев на него, появился сержант Митака.

 — Черт… точнее извините меня, сэр, — оживляясь, сказал Митака. В руках он держал стопку писем, почти все из них были отмечены международной почтой.

 — Письма для нас? — спросил Хакс.

Митака кивнул, указывая на них.

 — Они прибыли сегодня утром. Я думал передать их.

Хакс вытащил письма из его рук.

 — Не нужно. Я сам раздам их. Спасибо, сержант.

 — Конечно, сэр.

Открыв дверь, Хакс вошел в зал для совещаний.

 — Джентльмены, — начал он, — у меня для вас почта.

«Орлы» с нетерпением подбежали к нему. Он начал раздавать письма, читая имена на конвертах: Кроу, Уорд, Миллс и Миллс, Стриклэнд и т. д. На одном письме был написан его домашний адрес, его Хакс отложил, чтобы прочитать позже. Оно было от его матери. На последнем конверте из стопки было нацарапано _Бенджамин Соло, аэродром Уолкастл, Норфолк, Англия_.

 — Бен, — сказал Хакс, подняв взгляд.

Бен, как обычно, зависал в самой дальней части помещения, но, услышав свое имя, удивленно посмотрел вверх. Хакс предположил, что он просто не ожидал, что его назовут, ведь обычно писем он не получал. Отложив кусок дерева, который только начал стругать, Бен встал и подошел к Хаксу. Он осторожно взял конверт большим и указательным пальцем, так, словно от малейшего неаккуратного движения он мог взорваться, и, взглянув на переднюю часть листа и прочитав имя, вернулся на свое место в конце комнаты. Конверт Бен разрезал карманным ножом с черепаховой ручкой и вытащил оттуда сложенный лист.

И хотя любопытство щекотало его нервы, Хакс отвернулся, оставив Бена наедине со своими личными делами. Возможно, это письмо от его матери. Писать, конечно, мог и отец, но из кусочков информации, которую он узнал о Хане Соло, это казалось маловероятным. Но также это было и не его дело, так что Хакс взял почитать свое письмо.

Новости из Суррея от прошлого раза многим не отличались, разве что после его беглого описания «Орлов» у Маргарет Хакс появилось больше вопросов о них. Она говорила, что некоторые вопросы задал Брендол, но Хакс очень сомневался, что его отцу было интересно, кем командовал его сын. То, что не касалось армейского полка, для него не имело ни ценности, ни значения.

Хакс был на половине забавной истории, случившейся на последней воскресной проповеди, когда услышал из угла Бена шум. Стул с грохотом врезался в стену, когда Бен резко поднялся и, оттолкнув с дороги стол, направился к выходу. Конверт так и остался лежать на столе, но письма в нем не было.

 — Думаю, плохие новости, — предположил По, когда за Беном закрылась дверь.

Остальные быстро забыли о случившемся, вернувшись к своим письмам, но Хаксу было неспокойно. Тревога скользким ужом свернулась в желудке. Он хотел знать, какие новости так разозлили Бена, даже если это было тем, о чем спрашивать он не имел права. Он всегда старался удерживаться от излишнего любопытства, когда дело касалось его коллег-пилотов, но Бен был не просто сослуживцем, коллегой. Если что-то случилось, Хакс хотел бы помочь. Но он не двинулся с места. Погнаться за Беном было бы очень неразумно, это бы выдало его очевидное беспокойство. Так что вместо этого он вернулся к письму матери, продолжив читать.

Когда наступило время ужина, Бен так и не появился. «Орлы» позанимали свои места в столовой и принялись передавать друг другу тарелки и миски. Хакс ел просто на автомате, принимая пищу скорее из надобности, чем от чувства голода. Он слушал, как Уэксли рассказывал двоим пилотам, которые сегодня не полетели с ними, о случившемся на зачистке. Хакс воздержался от их с Беном истории, и никто и не настаивал на этом.

Как только его тарелка опустела, он пожелал всем доброй ночи и ушел, оправдываясь тем, что хотел написать матери ответ. Но на самом деле Хакс направился к ангару — наиболее распространенному месту укрытия Бена. По дороге туда он беспокойно курил сигарету, закончив её быстрее обычного. Подойдя к входу, Хакс выкинул её, и она с градом искр упала на влажную, притоптанную сапогами траву.

Верхние огни в ангаре были выключены согласно правилам, но почти в центре помещения горело несколько ламп, свет которых практически прикрывали полузакрытые двери. Приблизившись к освещенной части, Хакс услышал скрип металла о металл. Он с облегчением обнаружил, что на крыле одного из оставшихся «Харрикейна» стоит Бен и работает с болтом. На нем была измазанная маслом майка и заношенные брюки. Болт, который он откручивал, шел со скрипом. Разделавшись с ним, Бен бросил его на пыльный пол в кучу к остальным.

 — Бен, — позвал Хакс, прежде чем тот успел взяться за следующий болт.

Бен повернул голову, посмотрев на Хакса. Выражение его лица отяжелело.

 — Пришел проверить меня? — сказал он.

Хакс побелел от грубости; это было не похоже на него, учитывая то, как Бен обращался с ним последние несколько недель. Он осмотрительно проигнорировал его вопрос, сказав только:

 — Тебя не было на ужине.

 — Не голоден, — ответил Бен и, поставив гаечный ключ на место, принялся откручивать следующий болт.

Хакс повысил голос, чтобы его услышали.

 — Могу я спросить, почему?

Бен швырнул еще один болт в кучу. Тот со звуком _пинь_ приземлился на пол.

 — Иногда мне не хочется есть. Это что, нарушения правил? — в его тоне четко слышалась насмешка. — Все пилоты в ВВС Его Величества должны или кушать, или подвергаться строгому выговору.

Хакс нахмурился, чувствуя, как зарождается в его жилах раздражение.

 — Что с тобой?

 — Со мной все нормально, — сказал Бен.

 — Да неужели, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Сначала ты уносишься из зала для совещаний, потом возишься тут с этими чертовыми болтами да еще и так, словно ненавидишь каждый из них. Поэтому я спрошу снова: что случилось?

Бен замер, медленно отложил гаечный ключ и выпрямился. Засунув руку в карман, он вытащил сложенный лист и протянул его Хаксу, не отрывая от него сердитый взгляд. Хакс подошел ближе и взял письмо из его рук. Развернув лист и пригладив складки, он пробежался по нему взглядом.

Письмо было напечатано аккуратным квадратным шрифтом. Бумага была хорошего качества, хотя и не льняная, на которой писала мать Хакса. В письме говорилось:

_Дорогой Бенджамин,_

_Чтобы написать тебе, пришлось хорошенько постараться найти твой адрес. Мне понадобилось за ним обращаться прямо в Министерство Авиации. Это заняло больше месяца. С самого июля, когда ты уехал, твоя мать была одна. Почему ты не писал, мог бы просто сказать ей, что ты жив и здоров? Ты должен принять это во внимание._

_В любом случае пока не об этом, я лучше расскажу тебе о том, что происходило в семье в твое отсутствие. В дополнение к её постоянному беспокойству, твоей маме очень нездоровилось. В начале осени у нее развилась пневмония, и несколько недель она пролежала в постели. Твой отец все еще летал со своим цирком, поэтому она прислала мне телеграмму с просьбой приехать из Беркли, чтобы помочь ей выздороветь. Конечно, приостановив свои лекции, я сразу же приехал и вот уже шесть недель я здесь. Ей стало значительно лучше, но ей придется найти новую работу, поскольку со старой пришлось уйти из-за болезни. Я предложил ей занять секретарскую должность в университете и, надеюсь, она скоро согласится. Ей придется научиться печатать и разбираться с документами, но она всегда быстро справлялась с новыми вещами. Если она решит принять мое предложение, я перевезу её к себе в университетский городок. А дом в Окленде продам. Я уверен, что твой отец сможет найти жилье для себя и для своих игрушечных самолетиков в другом месте. В конце концов, его и так практически никогда не бывает дома._

_Детали будут известны в ближайшие несколько недель, но я ожидаю, что когда ты вернешься, тебе придется приехать в Беркли, пока не сможешь найти работу. Сколько ты собираешься пробыть в Англии? Конечно, недолго, полагаю. Не сомневаюсь, тебя будет, кем заменить. И твоя мама очень хочет тебя увидеть. Я знаю тебя и понимаю, что в последний раз, когда мы виделись, расстались мы не очень хорошо, но я бы тоже хотел тебя увидеть. Ради твоей матери, Бенджамин, возвращайся домой. Я приложил адрес моего дома, где я буду ожидать твоего ответного письма. А пока будь осторожен._

_Дядя Люк_

Хакс аккуратно сложил письмо и положил его на крыло «Харрикейна», чтобы Бен мог забрать его. Но тот не шелохнулся.

 — Ты расстроен тем, что твоя мать больна, — сказал Хакс, медленно и осторожно. — Мне жаль это слышать.

 — Думаешь, какая-то маленькая пневмония может навредить ей, — усмехнулся Бен. — В детстве она болела коклюшем. Ветрянкой и свинкой. Она крепкая, как бык.

Хакс поднял брови.

 — Тогда тут что-то другое. Её намерение переехать в этот Беркли с твоим дядей?

Бен презрительно поморщил нос.

 — Сколько я себя помню, этот ублюдок всегда пытался заставить её бросить моего отца. Он изначально был против их свадьбы. Но она хотела эту свадьбу и к тому же тогда была уже беременна мною. Так что это имело смысл.

 — Понятно, — сказал Хакс. Это был не первый брак из-за неожиданной беременности и далеко не последний. Однако, когда семья невесты не одобряла его, это все усложняло. — Почему твой дядя не поддержал такую партию для своей сестры?

 — Он думал, что мой отец недостаточно хорош для неё, — объяснил Бен, присев на край крыла, ближе к Хаксу. — Считал его конченым пилотом без гроша за душой. Люк хотел, чтобы его сестра вступила в брак с каким-то адвокатом или врачом, который учился в колледже, в котором он преподает, — Бен презрительно фыркнул. — Он решил, что мой папа не может обеспечить её, если не заработает кучу денег. Но она любила его. Всегда любила.

 — Значит, ты злишься на своего дядю, — сказал Хакс. — Я могу понять это, — он взглянул на письмо. — Он сказал, что вы не очень хорошо расстались.

Бен сел, выпростав ноги вперед.

 — Ага. Я не видел его с восемнадцати лет, сразу после окончания средней школы. Он сказал, что у него есть для меня место в колледже. Хотя я никогда ни черта ему не говорил, что хочу пойти туда. Он просто взял и сделал это.

Хакс шагнул ближе, неуверенно протягивая руку вперед и касаясь колена Бена. Тот не ушел от прикосновения.

 — Вы из-за этого поспорили.

 — Можно и так сказать, — ответил Бен. Он слегка приподнял голову. — Я сказал ему, что не хочу идти в колледж, что хочу летать с моим отцом. А Люк сказал, что я растрачиваю на глупости мой потенциал. Но я не такой уж и умный. Я хорошо учился в школе, но мне никогда не нравилась учеба. А колледж я бы просто возненавидел.

Разумеется, Хакс не мог представить Бена в Оксфорде, в твидовом жакете, попивающим чай в кафе и разглагольствующим о Горе и Гомере. Ему лучше подходила жизнь в воздухе. Понятное дело, что его семья, возможно, хотела, чтобы он пошел по другому пути, но в конечном итоге окончательное решение было его.

 — Что твоя мать на это сказала? — спросил Хакс.

Бен вздохнул.

 — Она приняла сторону Люка, и это разозлило меня больше всего. Она так много сделала, чтобы быть с моим отцом. А мне говорила, что я должен быть лучше него… — он провел рукой по волосам. — Это несправедливо.

Хакс поднес другую руку к лодыжке Бена и пробежался пальцами вверх по голени, стараясь хоть немного утешить.

 — А что сказал твой отец?

 — Его тогда с нами не было, — ответил Бен. — Он летал с трюкачами, — он нахмурился. — Как и сказал Люк. Но мне было все равно. Я собирался выпуститься и встретиться с папой, но затем появился Люк на машине, чтобы отвезти меня в Беркли. Я сказал ему идти к черту, собрал сумку и ушел.

 — Ты _пошел_ найти отца? — потрясенно сказал Хакс.

 — Я прошел всего миль десять, прежде чем меня нагнала мама. Я подумал, что она вернет меня и заставит поехать с Люком, но она привела меня на вокзал. Рассказала, где мой отец, и купила мне билет.

Хакс сжал колено Бена, чувствуя прилив тепла к этой женщине, с которой он никогда не встречался, и, вероятно, никогда и не встретится.

 — Ты знаешь, почему она передумала?

Бен пожал плечами.

 — Не совсем. Она просто сказала, что хочет, чтобы я был счастлив. Наверное, это означало, что она позволила мне летать. С тех пор я не видел Люка. И теперь у него хватило смелости написать и просить меня приехать в Беркли, как он всегда и хотел. Я не сделаю этого, — он взял руку Хакса, погладив пальцами его костяшки. — Я не хочу уезжать.

Хакс эгоистично успокоился. На какое-то мгновение он почувствовал сосущий страх того, что Бен, возможно, захочет уехать к своей матери и дяде. Он бы понял его, если бы тот все-таки решился на это, но от одной лишь мысли о возвращении Бена в Америку под ребрами растекалась резкая боль.

 — Значит, ты ему об этом напишешь? — спросил Хакс.

 — Я не очень хочу отвечать, — ответил Бен, — но думаю, что должен. Просто хотя бы сказать маме, что со мной все хорошо. А на Люка мне плевать.

Хакс сочувственно кивнул.

 — Семья штука сложная. У меня не было упрямого дяди, но с моим отцом тоже ладить было непросто.

Бен немного потянул его за руку, отодвигаясь назад, где крыло встречалось с фюзеляжем «Харрикейна».

 — Залезай давай сюда и расскажи мне о нем.

Он отпустил Хакса, чтобы тот смог подняться на крыло. Оно немного скрипнуло: болты, держащие его, были расслабленны, но несмотря на это крыло все равно хорошо удерживало их общий вес. Бен облокотился на фюзеляж и раздвинул ноги. Хакс примостился между ними, прислоняясь спиной к груди Бена. Бен обнял его за пояс, притягивая ближе к себе.

 — Полагаю, про моего отца можно сказать лишь то, что он хотел для меня чего-то иного, — сказал Хакс. — Как твой дядя. Он был военным и хотел, чтобы я пошел по его стопам после окончания университета. Я сказал ему, что предпочел бы воздушные силы. Это ему не понравилось.

 — Ты же отстаивал свой выбор, да? — спросил Бен, его голос глубоко отозвался в Хаксе.

 — Это еще мягко говоря, — сказал Хакс. — От нашей ссоры дрожали стекла в окнах. Я кричал до хрипоты.

 — _Ты_? — Бен казался удивленным и одновременно словно забавлялся.

Хакс оскорблено фыркнул.

 — Я, как известно, время от времени кричу, хотя у меня нет такой привычки. Однако в ту ночь я действительно кричал. Моя мать чуть не упала в обморок от всех этих перепалок. Но она не пыталась вмешаться. Такие диспуты были не в её характере.

 — Она совсем не такая, как моя мама, — усмехнулся Бен. — Моя взрывная. Всегда умела во время их споров с отцом поставить его на место.

 — Вот от кого тебе достался такой темперамент? — спросил Хакс.

Бен задумчиво прогудел.

 — Думаю, да. Хотя она никогда не била людей, а у меня в детстве был такой грешок, — он положил подбородок на плечо Хакса, прижимаясь к его щеке своей. — А ты когда-нибудь дрался?

Хакс наклонился к нему ближе.

 — У меня была немного уроков по боксу в течение нескольких месяцев, но в настоящих драках я никогда не участвовал. Думаю, я немного трусливый.

 — Чушь собачья, — резко возразил Бен. — Ты смелее любого идиота, с которым я дрался. Они привыкли цепляться к тощим мальчишкам и очкарикам. Они настоящие трусы, а не ты, — он зацепил ремень униформы Хакса, играя с пряжкой. Хакс обнаружил, что медленные движения рук на его одежде странно успокаивают.

 — По крайней мере, мой отец не стал обвинять, что я побоялся ступить на поле боя, — сказал Хакс и, положив ладонь на бедро Бена и подняв её к колену, погладил его. — Он не настолько глуп, чтобы утверждать, что пилоты не так смелы, как пехотинцы. Он знал, что шансов выжить в воздушном бою, возможно, даже меньше, чем в полку. Он не мог винить меня в этом.

 — Ты все еще злишься на него? — спросил Бен.

 — Нет, — честно ответил Хакс. — Он человек трудный и верный своим принципам, обижаться на него я просто не могу. Он мой отец, и я его уважаю.

Бен потянулся кончиками пальцев к нагрудному карману пиджака Хакса и обвел медную кнопку.

 — Он похож на тебя?

 — Не особенно, — Брендол Хакс был широкоплечим, мощным мужчиной. Он носил густую бороду, хотя она была и не в моде. — Я скорее пошел в мать, — продолжил Хакс. — По крайней мере, чертами лица. Но цвет волос отца.

 — Он красивый, цвет твоих волос, — сказал Бен, утыкаясь носом в шею Хакса.

Тот рассеянно улыбнулся от комплимента.

 — А ты в отца пошел?

 — Мне всегда говорили, что я выгляжу, как сочетание обоих родителей. Но я выше них.

 — Знаешь, я понятия не имею, как ты помещаешься в кабине, — сказал Хакс. — Если уж даже мне иногда бывает неудобно, а я меньше тебя.

Бен крепко сжал пояс Хакса.

 — Мне это нравится. У тебя такие длинные стройные ноги и тонкие руки. Думаю, если захочу, я смогу поднять тебя и унести.

Хакс должен был признать, что в перспективе это было довольно заманчивое явление, но, дразнясь, он сказал:

 — Ты предлагаешь мне упасть в обморок тебе в руки, чтобы ты смог отнести меня на диван, пока я не оправлюсь?

 — Не думаю, что ты тот, кто легко теряет сознание, — ответил Бен.

 — Однажды я упал в обморок в церкви, — сказал Хакс. — Когда я пел гимн, у меня просто подогнулись колени, потому что я не делал достаточно вдохов между фразами. Я рухнул на скамейку позади и ударился головой.

Тогда ему было десять лет, он приехал домой на летние каникулы. Его мать тоже чуть ли не потеряла сознание, когда он упал. Мистер Брукхейвен, богатый адвокат, который всегда говорил ей комплименты после службы, тогда поднял юного Армитиджа и вынес его на свежий воздух. Это был последний раз, который он помнил, когда его кто-то носил на руках.

 — С тобой было все в порядке? — спросил Бен.

 — Да, — сказал Хакс. — Падение немного помяло меня, но ничего серьезного. К обеду я уже был на ногах.

Бен немного повозился на месте, устраиваясь удобнее.

 — Однажды я тоже упал в обморок. Бегал по лесу, играя в догонялки, не заметил низкорастущую ветку и вляпался в неё. Вырубился тут же. Очнувшись, увидел над собой склонившихся парней, и сказал, что я мертв. Мне тогда на лбу наложили пять швов. Шрам остался до сих пор.

Хакс повернулся.

 — Где?

Бен откинул с левой стороны лба волосы и указал на тонкую белую нитку шрама, убегающую к линии волос. Хакс проследил большим пальцем её обнаженный край.

 — Его еле видно, — сказал он. — Я бы и не заметил, если бы ты не показал мне.

 — Да, — ответил Бен, отпуская волосы. Те снова упали на лоб, одна прядь зацепилась за ресницы, подрагивая, при каждом движении его глаз. Хакс смахнул её и задержал на Бене взгляд, любуясь темным цветом его глаз. Он назвал Хакса красивым, но красота была и у него. В мягких линиях лица, в изгибе губ, носа. Подняв руку с плеча, Хакс проследил кончиками пальцев край челюсти. Его кожа была теплой и мягкой. Бен прикрыл глаза на слабом выдохе.

Хакс повернул голову так, что аж заболела шея, но он проигнорировал это, когда, чуть приподняв подбородок, поцеловал Бена, легко и сдержанно. Руки Бена крепче обхватили Хакса, притягивая его к себе. Они целовались неторопливо, без каких-либо обязательств. Их носы время от времени соприкасались, притрагиваясь друг к другу холодными кончиками. Вечер был не теплый.

Когда они на мгновение остановились, Хакс, коснувшись рук Бена, спросил:

 — Тебе не холодно?

 — Я даже не заметил, — ответил Бен. Он прижал губы к местечку за ухом Хакса. — А ты замерз?

Хакс снова обернулся к нему, его «нет» потерялось меж соединенных губ. Он начал поворачиваться всем телом, ища более удобный угол, и когда поцелуй углубился, в животе у Бена громко заурчало.

 — Срань, — проворчал он. — Я проголодался.

Хакс сдержал смех, чуть отстраняясь.

 — Уверен, что сержанты в столовой не будут против, если мы проберемся на кухню и поищем чего-нибудь съестного.

 — Хм. Может быть, — Бен притянул Хакса за бедра, обращая его внимание на неожиданную твердость между его ног. — Но я пока не хочу уходить.

Желудок Хакса с грохотом обвалился вниз, тело с готовностью откликнулось.

 — Ты не позволил мне коснуться тебя, — сказал Бен, низко и тихо. — А я хочу. Я хочу сделать то, что сделал для меня ты.

Хакс прекрасно понимал, что они были в ангаре. В не таком уединенном месте, как тот старый сарай, а значит и гораздо более опасном. Но Бен мягко подтолкнул свои бедра к Хаксу, его возбуждение нарастало. Хакса обдало густым жаром, в брюках стало невозможно тесно. Прошло пять дней с тех пор, как он в последний раз снимал напряжение, и, когда Бен предлагал помочь сделать это сейчас, Хакс был склонен согласиться.

 — Мы должны быть быстрыми, — сказал он.

Бен, явно недовольный этим, закусил щеку, но все равно согласно кивнул. Хакс отстранился от него, чтобы повернуться. Он свел ноги Бена вместе, а сам, перекинув через них свою правую ногу, встал перед ним на колени, зажав его бедра. Металл крыла «Харрикейна» впивался в колени, но Хаксу было все равно, особенно когда Бен принялся расстегивать пояс, а потом пуговицы пиджака. Хакс потянул за рукава, снимая его с плеч, и положил его за собой. Бен тут же взялся за ширинку на штанах и, разделавшись с пуговицей, расстегнул молнию.

 — Можешь их приспустить? — попросил он, прослеживая резинку нижнего белья Хакса.

Хакс поднялся и сбросил их со своих бедер, освобождая член. Взгляд Бена тут же опустился на него. В отличие от Бена, Хакс был необрезанным, и он задавался вопросом, видел ли раньше Бен таких, как он. Медленно и неторопливо Хакс коснулся себя, оттянув крайнюю плоть. Рот Бена приоткрылся. А сам он замер, казалось, перестав даже дышать.

Свободной рукой Хакс взял руку Бена и положил её на свой член, обернув его пальцами. Ладонь Бена была большой и теплой, и Хаксу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы подавить прокатившийся по горлу стон от его прикосновения.

 — Такой мягкий, — сказал Бен скорее для себя. — Но твердый.

Он сделал пробное движение рукой, в нем едва ли было хоть какое-то давление. Дойдя до головки, Бен нажал на неё большим пальцем, массируя. Хакс наблюдал за его исследованием, очарованный удивлением на лице Бена.

 — Тебе нравится? — спросил Бен и, на этот раз сдавив чуть сильнее, скользнул рукой к самому основанию члена Хакса. — Я могу сделать то, что ты сделал для меня, но… для тебя, может быть, надо иначе.

Сильнее сжав его кулак, Хакс сказал:

 — Сначала медленно, а потом быстрее.

 — Хорошо, — Бен начал мерно, почти лениво, двигаясь по всей длине Хакса от основания и до конца.

Хакс закрыл глаза, позволив себе полностью окунуться в ощущения. Обычно он делал это быстро, лишь ради последующего облегчения, а не получения удовольствия, но теперь он не мог заставить себя спешить с Беном, не тогда, когда ощущать его руки было настолько приятно. С каждым движением его сердце ускоряло темп, гулко толкаясь в груди. Кровь ударила в пах, пока ему почти не стало больно.

Губы Бена были приоткрыты. Он тяжело дышал ртом, завороженно наблюдая за своими движениями на члене Хакса. Подняв руки, Хакс обернул их вокруг плеч Бена: ему нужна была поддержка, что-то, на что можно было опереться. Его колени дрожали от напряжения. Тело затапливало тяжелым вожделением.

 — Как хорошо, Бен, — сказал он. — Как хорошо!

Из Бена вырвался небольшой звук, почти стон, он лишь сильнее распалил Хакса. Поджег фитиль динамита. Он толкнулся в кулак Бена. Голод стал сильнее, возбуждение тянуло кожу.

 — Быстрее? — спросил Бен, поднимая взгляд на Хакса. Его готовность доставить ему удовольствие жгла Хакса.

 — Еще нет, — сказал Хакс, почти задыхаясь. Он видел, как член Бена, натягивая ткань, упирается в ширинку, и снова хотел увидеть его. Скользнув левой рукой по груди Бена, Хакс взял его свободную руку. — Достань его. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Бен, смутившись, моргнул, но, когда Хакс положил руку на его пах, застонал. Немного с неохотой, Бен выпустил Хакса и потянулся к своим брюкам. Расстегнув их, он запустил в них руку и вытащил член, облегчено двинув по нему рукой.

Хакс тут же приблизился, пока их члены не коснулись друг друга. Челюсть Бена отвисла, его взгляд поражено метнулся к Хаксу. И хотя это было довольно грубо, Хакс плюнул себе на руку, прежде чем обернуть её вокруг обоих членов, прижимая их вместе. Член Бена был массивным и твердым, чуть-чуть шире у основания, чем у Хакса, и немного длиннее.

 — О, Боже мой, — прошептал Бен.

 — Все в порядке? — спросил Хакс, хотя прокатившаяся по телу Бена дрожь при первом движении была достаточным ответом.

 — Д-да, — пробормотал он. — Еще. Пожалуйста.

Хакс слегка прикусил губу. Боль должна была отрезвить, когда из горла рвались стоны. Желание Бена было настолько сильным, что от него кружилась голова. Сжав кулак на их членах, он начал двигаться быстрее, жестче. Пытаясь вздохнуть, Бен опустил голову на грудь Хакса, держа его за бедра. Хакс же пальцами свободной руки зарылся в волосы Бена.

Давление, теплое и крепкое, было мучительно. Его ладонь касалась собственного члена, а пальцы обхватывали член Бена. Хакс чуть подавался бедрами вперед в такт своим движениям. Все ближе и ближе к Бену.

Ему было мало. Он терялся в удовольствии, пробирающим до кончиков пальцев, но пренебрегать Беном не хотел. Регулируя силу натиска, он крутанул запястьем. Бен хрипло застонал.

 — Тише, — мягко предупреждая, сказал Хакс.

 — Извини, — тихо вздохнул Бен. — Просто это слишком… хорошо. Можешь сильнее?

Хаксу пришлось бороться с собственным желанием кричать. Простая просьба окатила жаром, заставив дрожать. Он с радостью удовлетворил её, сильнее сжав кулак и увеличив темп.

Бен сунул руки под рубашку Хакса, задрав её вверх, отчего по спине того пробежали мурашки от прикосновения прохладного воздуха. Если кто-то пройдет мимо, первое, что он увидит — тонкий изгиб бледной спины. Эта мысль ужасала Хакса, но было также в ней что-то волнительное, возбуждающее, какое-то острое ощущение от того, что он в кричащей близости от пилотов Королевских ВВС и всего наземного персонала делает что-то настолько запрещенное. Недозволенное. Это было полнейшим безумием, но он был слишком поглощен цепляющимся за него Беном, чтобы остановиться сейчас. Оба были до неприличия возбуждены.

Спустя пару движений Хакс слишком близко подошел к границе своего контроля. Наслаждение скручивалось плотной спиралью внизу живота, как пружина. Все туже и туже. Потирая заднюю часть головы Бена, он сказал:

 — Я почти… Что тебе нужно?

 — Просто продолжай, — попросил Бен, его грудь все тяжелее вздымалась и опускалась. — Еще немного, Хакс… О, Боже.

Эта мольба смела напрочь последние крупицы самообладания Хакса. Лицо исказилось в беззвучном крике, и он излился на свои пальцы и член Бена. Ослепляющая вспышка прокатилась судорогой по всему телу, заставляя каждый нерв звенеть. Он судорожно втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы, когда с каждым движением его руки на их членах внутри все содрогалось, обмирало от затопившего каждую клеточку тела удовольствия. Рука гладко и упруго продолжала скользить вверх и вниз, ослабевая с последними движениями.

 — Я… сейчас… почти… — бормотал Бен, отчаянно хватаясь за пояс Хакса.

Хакс почувствовал разлившееся в руке чужое тепло, дрожь, когда тот достиг своего пика. Он замедлился и, прежде чем полностью остановиться, легко провел пару раз по всей длине. Хакс нежно массировал затылок Бена. Они пытались успокоиться и перевести дух. Когда Бен, наконец, снова поднял лицо, у Хакса сперло дыхание. Его щеки горели, губы были влажными и покусанными. В его полуприкрытых глазах мелькал бледный блеск. Бен выглядел потерянно и великолепно.

 — Я могу немного прибраться? — спросил Хакс. Бен слабо кивнул, поэтому Хакс вытащил из кармана свой носовой платок, решив вытереть их. Сначала он справился с Беном, а потом поправил собственные штаны, хотя пиджак он пока натягивать не стал.

 — Тебе понравилось? — сказал Хакс, касаясь разгоряченного лица Бена. Несмотря на усталость, Бен приподнял подбородок, слепо ища губы Хакса.

 — Я не знал, что ты так можешь, — ответил Бен.

Хакс снова обернул руки вокруг шеи Бена, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

 — Я много еще могу показать тебе. Если хочешь.

Глаза Бена были близко, они казались большим и невероятно темными.

 — Я хочу знать все.

 — Узнаешь, — сказал Хакс, — всему свое время, — отстранившись, он поднялся с Бена, вздрогнув от болезненного ощущения в коленях. Подойдя к краю крыла, Хакс спрыгнул на землю и, повернувшись, махнул Бену. — Давай. Нам нужно накормить тебя, пока ты совсем не истощал.

Бен довольно грациозно скользнул с крыла и пошел за рубашкой и пиджаком. Он надел рубашку, но оставил её расстегнутой. У Хакса не было ни сил, ни желания упрекнуть его в этом, поэтому они так и вышли, и отправились в столовую.

Еды, которую не нужно готовить, они много не нашли, но Бену удалось откопать пару яблок и немного зачерствевшего хлеба, который он съел с сыром из холодильника. Хакс сидел на стойке и наблюдал за тем, с каким аппетитом Бен наминает. Они говорили лишь столько, сколько требовалось, поскольку находились на территории сержантов столовой, которые были очень строги в отношении того, кому позволено находиться на кухне. Когда Бен закончил, он, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, подошел к Хаксу и, раздвинув его ноги, шагнул между них. На вкус он был как душистый сыр, и неприятным это вовсе не было.

Они вместе вернулись в казармы и поднялись наверх по лестнице. Бен, в последний раз словив руку Хакса, чуть сжал её, прежде чем развернуться и уйти к себе. Хакс лег на свою койку сытый и довольный и проспал до самого утра.

***

Хакс обычно побаивался последнюю неделю октября, когда даже самые тихие и мирные люди на аэродроме участвовали в разных шалостях и проделках, предшествующих Хэллоуину. Они никогда никому не вредили и не мешали выполнять обычную полётную рутину, а проходили чаще всего в столовой. Почему единственное общественное место, где три раза в день собирались все офицеры, было такой неизменной целью, Хакс, вероятно, не узнает никогда, но, тем не менее, факт остается фактом, так что представить себе, что в Уолкастле может быть как-то иначе, он даже и не мог.

Беда началась с грохота в понедельник утром 27-го, когда пилоты 222-й проснулись с трехдюймовым шаром воды на полу их казарм. Первый, вляпавшийся в неё, так разбушевался, что разбудил всех остальных. Собравшись вместе, они пошли обвинять в произошедшем 129-ю, которые, по-видимому, изловчились подкатить к двери одну из пожарных машин и, протянув внутрь длинный шланг, налили воды. К драке это не привело, но командир эскадрильи Чепмэн высказал все свое неудовольствие командиру 129-й, Барлоу, который едва удерживал серьезное выражение лица во время такой тирады. 363-я наблюдали за тем, как все это происходит, изумляясь, и дивясь, и даже не подозревая, что вообще происходит.

 — Это что, какая-то английская традиция? — спросил Эндрю Уорд вечером, после того как перебранка между Чепмэном и Барлоу утихла.

 — Боюсь, что да, — ответил Хакс. — И на вашем бы месте, я не терял бы бдительность. Тут никто не застрахован.

 — Если они что-то уткнут с нами, — сказал Стриклэнд, — мы же можем им ответить?

 — В этом деле возмездие само собой разумеющаяся вещь, — сказал Хакс. Мужчины, обмениваясь хитрыми взглядами, ухмыльнулись.

На следующий день 129-я обнаружила пропажу постельного белья на своих койках. Их простыни нашлись на крыльях самолетов, промокшие под дождем. Они пошли к 222-й, но те лишь разводили руками, твердя, что они ничегошеньки об этом не знают. Тогда разъяренные взгляды направились на 363-ю. Как бы американцы не старались, им так и не удалось сдержать свой смех. Хакс потер виски, готовясь к худшему.

Когда в среду утром они отправились к своим соколам, то обнаружили на фюзеляжах несколько самых разнообразных, все еще не успевших высохнуть пенисов. Конечно же, они спешили, так что взять из ангара разбавитель, чтобы смыть краску, им не удалось. Поэтому у 142-й возникло много вопросов, когда они встретились над Ла-Маншем. Остаток дня прошел за мытьем самолетов и обдумыванием плана мести.

Прежде чем они смогли воплотить его в жизнь, ударила 222-я. Они прекрасно знали, что вмешиваться в то, что может повлиять на работу пилота в воздухе, нельзя, но они все равно пробрались к Третьему ангару и смазали жиром края крыльев самолетов. Хакс видел, как не один и не два, а целых пять, а то и шесть его пилотов поскользнулись и съехали прямиком на землю. Среди них был и Бен. Отряхивая со штанов прилипшую траву и грязь, он выглядел не просто возмущенным, он был в ярости. Хаксу лишь чудом удалось избежать такой же участи.

После этого полета именно Бен был тем, кто собрал всю 363-ю в зале для совещаний. Он, взяв стул, развернул его к себе и сел, опираясь руками о спинку.

 — Послушайте, — мрачно начал он. — Мы должны отомстить этим ублюдкам. У меня есть идея, но нужны будут все. Сделать мы это должны _сегодня_ вечером.

 — Выкладывай, что у тебя там, — нетерпеливо сказал По.

Бен описал простую, но коварную идею: под покровом темноты 363-я должна будет проскользнуть в зал для совещаний 222-й и перетащить оттуда всю мебель на крышу. Нужно было, чтобы четыре человека залезли на крышу, а остальные подавали бы им столы и стулья. К счастью, тяжелыми те не были, так что особой проблемы возникнуть не должно. Мельца, Тейлор, Уэксли и Кроу вызвались подняться. Остальные будут выносить и подавать им мебель.

Во время разработки плана Хакс пытался держался подальше, надеясь избежать своего участия в их проделке, но Бен ему этого не позволил.

 — Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то стоял на шухере, — сказал он, глядя на Хакса. — Хотя бы двое, — когда Хакс покачал головой в немом «нет», он настоял: — Хакс и Льюис. Вы хорошо видите в темноте. Будете следить, чтобы никого не было.

Льюис с энтузиазмом согласился, и у Хакса не осталось иного выбора, как покориться своей судьбе. Он кратко кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

Они поужинали с остальными офицерами, слушая россказни 129-й о том, как их механики украли у наземного экипажа 363-й все гаечные ключи и зарыли их в землю. Однако они были так любезны, что оставили им карту сокровищ в пиратском стиле, где крестом обозначили место «клада». Тэниссон был вне себя от злости. А Хаксу пришлось признать изобретательность всего этого дела.

Из столовой 363-я начала выходить вместе со всеми, не желая надолго оставаться вместе, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений о готовящимся плане мести. Одним из последних, кто ушел, был Хакс, который должен был за всеми наблюдать. На улице он закурил сигарету, растянув её до тех пор, пока в столовой не выключился свет. И только тогда Хакс двинулся в сторону зала для совещаний 222-й.

Там Хакс встретил Коротышку и Брюстера Миллса. Они выносили стулья и ставили их возле здания, чтобы потом подавать тем, кто залезет на крышу. Хакс выудил еще одну сигарету и зашел за угол, чтобы караулить открытую местность. Хорошо, что ночь была безлунной, а небо затянули плотные облака.

«Орлы» работали практически бесшумно, единственным средством общения между ними был шепот. Под руководством Бена мебель передвигалась оперативно. Хакс краем глаза наблюдал за ним, когда он, раздетый до рубашки, подал последний стол Мельце и Уэксли, а затем помахал руками, стряхивая напряжение, и размял шею. Бен повернулся и, словив взгляд Хакса, озорно улыбнулся ему.

Когда работа была выполнена, «Орлы» разошлись по всем направлениям, некоторые даже решили обойти аэродром, прежде чем вернуться в казарму. Не могут же они, в конце-то концов, после проделанного вернуться всем скопом. Хакс, по привычке, пошел к ангару. Еще одной сигареты ему не хотелось, так что вместо неё он, засунув руки в карманы, с наслаждением втянул влажный воздух. Остановившись у входа в ангар, он прижался спиной к дверям и, согнув одну ногу в колене, оперся о металл, повторяя позу Бена, когда впервые наткнулся на него здесь.

На этой неделе разобрали последнего «Харрикейна», и грузовики увезли его на заслуженный отдых. Хакс как раз проходил мимо, направляясь в госпиталь для очередного чаепития с Фазмой, и видел стоящего в кузове грузовика Бена, который привязывал бескрылый фюзеляж. Тэниссон был на другой стороне и затягивал веревки. Хакс восхищался привязанностью Бена к старым самолетам. Тот однажды поделился с Хаксом парочкой историй о том, как он, будучи еще мальчишкой, учился обращаться с отцовскими трюковыми самолетами. Уже с восьми лет он настраивал двигатели, регулировал руль высоты и элероны. От этого каждый самолет, на котором он летел, словно становился его.

С тех пор как привезли «Спитфайры», Вирджил Гилберт потихоньку начал маркировать их, как принадлежащих к 363-й. Оказалось, что он довольно талантливый художник. Сделав трафарет, с левой стороны, прямо под кабиной Гилберт нарисовал на фюзеляже мультяшного сине-белого орла с красными боксерскими перчатками на крыльях. Сначала он сделал его на своем самолете, но как только его увидели другие, они тут же потребовали нарисовать его и на их соколах. Так что последние несколько дней все свое свободное время Гилберт потратил на рисование этих орлов на самолетах соотечественников. На некоторых под рисунком орла витым курсивом он отмечал имя пилота. Хакс как раз с восторгом рассматривал его работу, когда перед его взглядом появился Гилберт с кисточкой в руке.

 — Как насчет вас, сэр? — сказал он. — Хотите, я вам тоже нарисую?

Хакс удивленно поднял брови, не ожидав такой вопрос. Ведь, в конце концов, американцем он не был.

 — Думаешь, у меня он тоже должен быть? — спросил Хакс.

 — Конечно, должен, сэр, — сказал Гилберт с яркой улыбкой. — Вы наш белоголовый орлан, наш лидер.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Ну, раз ты считаешь, что и у меня должен быть орел, — ответил он, — тогда я буду очень рад ему.

Когда на следующее утро он подошел к своему соколу, то с удивлением увидел на левом боку самолета орла; на его груди, когда Хакс заметил, он даже наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть, красовался крест «За летные боевые заслуги». Под рисунком белой краской было выведено «К. Э. Армитидж Хакс». Хакс искренне поблагодарил Гилберта за проделанную работу, но тот лишь пожал плечами, заявив, что для него это было не трудно.

Отойдя от ангара, Хакс направился к своему соколу. Было достаточно темно, так что орла практически не было видно, но вот имя даже в при таком скудном свете выделялось. Он слегка коснулся его, проследив очертания букв указательным пальцем. Хакс и не ожидал, что по-настоящему станет одним из «Орлов». Он знал, что будет их командиром и будет выполнять эту роль в меру своих возможностей. Но вот теперь доказательства того, что они приняли и сделали его одним из них, украшали его самолет.

Наградив орла последним ласковым прикосновением, Хакс вернулся к казармам и своей постели.

Следующим утром, утром Хэллоуина, его разбудили раздраженные повышенные голоса, доносившиеся из коридора. Несмотря на то, что одет он был только в ночную рубашку, Хакс вскочил на ноги и решился посмотреть, что там такое.

В коридоре стояли несколько пилотов 222-й и трясли кулаками перед носами парочки вышедших им навстречу «Орлов». Кроу и Брюстер Миллс принимали на себя основной удар негодования, но ни один из них не выглядел раздраженным. Фактически, они пытались не засмеяться.

 — На то, чтобы снести все это, у нас, черт вас дери, уйдет половина дня, — прорычал белокурый пилот. — Вы, гребанные янки!

 — Я бы попросил выбирать выражения, — резко сказал Хакс. Они развернулись на звук его голоса, их глаза подозрительно сузились. — После шалости, которую вы уткнули со смазкой, это вряд ли будет проблемой. Хотя, — он ухмыльнулся, — могу только представить, как вы теперь жалеете, что не додумались до такого раньше.

Белокурый пилот продолжал хмуриться, но Хакс не отводил от него взгляд. Тот сдался и, пробормотав про себя отборные ругательства, развернулся и со своими товарищами спустился вниз по лестнице. Как только они исчезли, «Орлы», большинство из которых уже вышли из своих комнат, сотрясли воздух громовыми аплодисментами.

 — Отлично сказано, сэр, — рассмеялся Мельца, хлопая Хакса по спине. — Четко и в самое яблочко.

 — Это их пока было только четверо, — сказал Хакс. — У меня такое чувство, что мы еще послушаем их главного.

Конечно же, его предположение сбылось. Как только 363-я пришла на завтрак, Хакс натолкнулся на уже поджидающего его командира эскадрильи Чепмэна.

 — Хакс, — рыкнул тот. — Чтобы я мог сделать формальный выговор за то безобразие в нашем зале для совещаний, я хотел бы знать, кто из твоей эскадрильи ответственен за него.

Хакс не спеша подошел к нему, изобразив на лице чистейшее недоумение.

 — Боюсь, я понятия не имею, о чем вы, — сказал он. — Что случилось с вашим залом?

Чепмэн обвинительно направил на него указательный палец.

 — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Я _знаю_ , что это сделали твои пилоты, и я заставлю их столкнуться с последствиями.

 — Прошу прощения, но я вот уже как несколько дней и близко не подходил к вашему ангару, — продолжал Хакс абсолютно невинным тоном. — Не могли бы вы описать его? — за своей спиной он услышал хихиканье «Орлов».

Чепмэн поднял руку, давясь от ярости.

 — Возможно, ты и не знаешь, что они сделали, но только посмотри на их лица! Они виноваты.

Хакс глянул на своих пилотов, и те внезапно очень сосредоточились на своей еде. Только По и Бен так и не опустили взгляд. Дэмерон смотрел на Чепмэна с вызовом. А в глазах Бена вспыхнул хищный блеск.

 — Ну, тогда давайте спросим их, — предложил Хакс. Он повернулся. — Мистер Дэмерон, как мой заместитель, вы, должно быть, знаете о злодеяниях, совершенных прошлой ночью, природу которых вам только что описал командир Чепмэн?

 — Нет, сэр, — ответил По. — Но если бы я знал, то обязательно проследил за тем, чтобы все участники были наказаны.

 — Видите, — чуть вздернув подбородок вверх, сказал Хакс. — Я полагаю, вы ошиблись, думая, что мои пилоты как-то замешаны в этом.

Лицо Чепмэна исказил еле сдерживаемый гнев.

 — Я доложу подполковнику, Хакс, это я тебе обещаю.

Появившейся из-за его спины Барлоу сказал:

 — Уверен, у Сноука найдутся дела поважнее каких-то разбирательств простого поведения, Чарльз. Как насчет вот чего? Я помогу тебе с выяснением деталей данного инцидента, и вместе мы раскроем это дело.

 — Не покровительствуй меня, Алистар, — ответил Чепмэн. — Тут проблема серьезная.

Барлоу сжал губы, но в его глазах плясали насмешливые огоньки.

 — Безусловно, так и есть. Поэтому я и предлагаю свою помощь.

Чепмэн, презрительно скривившись, покачал головой.

 — Вы оба можете идти к черту, — и, развернувшись на каблуках, выскочил из столовой.

 — Неужели опять встал не с той ноги, а? — обратился Барлоу к Хаксу, знающе приподняв брови.

Хакс улыбнулся ему одним уголком рта.

 — Похоже на то.

Когда он вернулся к столу «Орлов», Льюис Миллс так хлопнул его по спине, что у него аж клацнули зубы. Остальные просто ухмыльнулись.

 — Счастливого Хэллоуина, джентльмены, — торжественно сказал Хакс.

Размеренное утро после завтрака практически ничто не прерывало. Большую его часть Хакс потратил на проигрыши в покер. Пилоты, стоящие за его спиной и наблюдавшие за игрой, то и дело разочарованно стонали, когда он в очередной раз терял ставку.

 — Когда-нибудь к вам вернется ваша удача, сэр, — сочувственно сказал Стриклэнд.

Судя по всему, она и не собиралась приходить. Когда карманы Хакса полностью опустели, он, наконец, вышел из игры и, захватив с собой газету, рассерженно отступил в глубину комнаты. Он даже не успел прочитать заголовок, когда рядом с ним поставили стул. Подняв взгляд и посмотрев поверх страницы газеты, он увидел стоящего напротив себя Бена.

 — Пришел позлорадствовать? — спросил Хакс. Бен только недавно тоже начал с остальными принимать участие в покере, но судя по тому, как он играл, новичком он не был. После того, как он выиграл три партии подряд, Тейлор и По просто выперли его из-за стола.

 — Могу дать тебе парочку полезных указаний, если хочешь, — сказал Бен, прислонившись к столу позади себя. Он выглядел по-кошачьи хитро. Эта «кошачесть» была и в позе, его локти лежали на столе, лопатки упирались в спинку стула, отчего спина была чуть выгнута. На этот раз его волосы были крепко связаны на затылке в незатейный хвост. Но, несмотря на это, некоторые пряди все равно вылезли и свисали по обе стороны лица. Хаксу следовало потребовать от него лучше заботиться о своем внешнем виде, но все, что он хотел сделать, — сорвать зубами эту чертову резинку и зарыться носом в волны его волос.

 — Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Хакс, подавляя свои импульсы, — но нет. Я уже смирился с тем, что не бывать мне шулером.

Бен бросил на него взгляд.

 — Я не мухлюю. Все дело в стратегии. Играй с теми картами, которые остаются у других. Тут не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу, просто…

Хакс поднял руку, чтобы остановить его, прежде чем тот продолжит.

 — Я не просил совета.

 — Ладно, — надменно сказал Бен. — Хочешь проигрывать — проигрывай.

Встряхнув газетой, Хакс вернулся к чтению. Бен обиженно фыркнул, но никуда не ушел, вместо этого скрестил ноги в лодыжках, так, что те находились в нескольких дюймах от сапог Хакса. Он немного поелозил на стуле, все так же продолжая молчать. Хакс уперто продолжал игнорировать его. Тем не менее, с места Бен не сдвинулся.

Хаксу не пришлось долго ждать, пока носок сапога Бена не ударил его. При первом касании он не шелохнулся, но когда Бен сделал это снова, загнул левую страницу газеты, чтобы посмотреть на него. Бен встретился с ним взглядом, уголки его рта чуть приподнялись. Он снова слегка ударил ногой.

Хакс вопросительно поднял брови.

 — Да? — сказал он, достаточно тихо, чтобы его мог услышать только Бен.

 — Что читаешь? — спросил Бен. Его нога снова коснулась ноги Хакса.

 — Известия из Франции, — пояснил Хакс и впервые коснулся Бена в ответ, сделав три легких и быстрых удара носком о его сапог, прежде чем отстранился.

Лицо Бена просветлело: Хакс принял игру.

 — Есть что-нибудь хорошее, или все там еще плохо?

Хакс просмотрел столбик статьи, которую читал, прежде чем к нему подсел Бен. Репортаж особенно утешающим не был, но в этом не было ничего необычного. Даже частые бомбардировки немецких сооружений на побережье и в глубине страны не наносили оккупационным войскам особого ущерба. Немцы все еще крепко держались за Францию.

 — В основном, все то же, — сказал Хакс. — Наши союзники до сих пор ведут борьбу, — он чуть коснулся подошвы сапога Бена.

Бен сдержанно кивнул.

 — Хотелось бы, чтобы мы могли помочь больше.

 — Да, но сейчас наши обязанности разделяются между защитой собственных границ и наступательными вылетами, — Хакс сложил газету и отложил её. — Прежде всего мы должны охранять Англию.

 — Знаю, — ответил Бен. Он наклонился вперед, положив руки на колени. — А какая остальная часть Англии?

 — Это зависит от того, где ты находишься, — сказал Хакс. — Тут есть большие города, порты и реки; в сельской местности расположены фермерские хозяйства, на побережье ловят рыбу. Англия страна небольшая, но довольно разнообразная, — он посмотрел на Бена. — Хотя дождь тут явление постоянное и неменяющееся.

Выражение лица Бена тут же стало унылым.

 — Я скучаю по солнцу дома. Голубые небеса и большие белые облака. Это действительно красиво, — в его голосе проскользнула тоска. — Я хотел бы отвезти тебя туда.

Хакс напрягся, окидывая взглядом помещение на предмет чрезмерного внимания к ним двоим. Удостоверившись, что никто не подслушивает, он спросил:

 — В Калифорнию?

 — Ага. Но нам пришлось бы пересечь всю страну, чтобы добраться туда. Отсюда любой корабль довезет нас в Нью-Йорк. Там мы могли бы сесть на поезд, но чтобы добраться до Калифорнии, понадобится не меньше недели, — он положил локти на колени, глядя на Хакса сквозь темные ресницы. — Нам только пришлось бы взять пару кроватей в купе. Или, по крайней мере, одну. Мы могли бы поделиться. Вероятно, так даже вышло бы дешевле.

Хакс скосил на него взгляд.

 — Уверен, что наших, хотя и скудных, зарплат хватит, чтобы купить две кровати.

 — Я не трачу деньги на то, что мне не нужно, — сказал Бен. — Я откладываю их.

 — На что? — спросил Хакс.

 — На собственный самолет.

Хакс на мгновение замер. Будучи летчиком ВВС, он надеялся служить до тех пор, пока его не посчитают непригодным. Ему никогда не приходилось рассматривать приобретение собственного самолета, когда их предоставляет ему Его Величество. Привыкнув к своим «Орлам», он как-то начал забывать, что они не давали присягу на верность Короне, и после окончания войны в ВВС для них не было должностей. Их отправят домой. Если они не присоединятся к вооруженным силам своей страны или по причине службы в Англии им это не позволят, у них не будет возможности летать, кроме как иметь собственные самолеты.

 — Для такой покупки потребуется немало месячных зарплат, — сказал Хакс.

Бен пожал плечами.

 — Да, но что еще мне делать с ней? Нас кормят три раза в день, выдают стандартные пачки сигарет и шоколад, а также униформу. Больше мне и не нужно. Так что я могу откладывать деньги, даже если не много, — он потер мочку уха. — Интересно, смогу ли я потом перевести фунты в доллары.

 — Думаю, это можно устроить, — ответил Хакс и, немного поколебавшись, добавил: — Когда тебя освободят от должности.

Бен резко поднял на Хакса озадаченный взгляд, пытаясь найти в его лице значение сказанного. Хакс хотел сожалеть о том, что сказал об этом, но это было правдой: Бен в конце концов поедет домой.

 — Правда, сейчас не стоит об этом беспокоиться, — с поразительным безразличием сказал Хакс. — Сейчас у тебя есть «Спитфайр».

Бен открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но его прервал звонок висящего на стене телефона. Так как По был ближе всего к нему, он и ответил.

 — 363-я эскадрилья, — сказал По в приемник. — Хорошо. Понял. Спасибо, — он повесил трубку. — Намечается серьезный налет с бомбардировщиками, парни. Поднимаются все эскадрильи.

Хакс торопливо встал, хватая свою летную куртку. Все-таки не так часто в Уолкастле поднимаются все три эскадрильи. Если уж для атаки было отправлено больше одной группы бомбардировщиков, тогда, видимо, цель была действительно стоящей. Такую разрушительную силу отправляют вглубь страны на самые крупные нацистские аэродромы. Это означало, что «Спитфайров» придется выжать до предела, но если делать это правильно, тогда те еще могут справится с этим.

 — Идемте, — позвал Хакс, направляясь к двери.

Шум аэродрома усилился, когда каждая эскадрилья готовилась ко взлету. Оказалось, что первой позвонили 222-й; их пилоты уже направляли свои самолеты к взлетной полосе. 129-я, как видел Хакс, уже сидела в кабинах соколов и ждала, когда 222-я освободит полосу, и им можно будет взлететь.

Когда Хакс со своими пилотами прибыл на место, их наземный экипаж уже крутился возле самолетов 363-й. От последнего сокола в ряду только что убрали топливный шланг. Это никуда не годилось: такая работа должна была быть выполнена ранее, а не перед самым вылетом, но Хакс разберется с этим позже. Он пошел к своему самолету, параллельно натягивая шлем, и залез в кабину.

Все три эскадрильи встретились в воздухе, 222-я вела. Они летели стандартным строем по четыре, всего в небе было тридцать шесть «Спитфайров». Как только они появились над Ла-Маншем, Чепмэн поприветствовал командира эскадрильи бомбардировщиков. Голос был знаком: Хэмптон из 142-й.

 — Рад видеть вас, парни, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, что с таким сопровождением этот полет пройдет как по маслу. Зайдем на тридцать миль вглубь страны. Это промежуточный центр оккупации и подкрепления. Нам нужно сровнять его с землею. Справимся?

 — Нам следует ожидать компании? — спросил Хакс.

 — Пока не знаю, но вряд ли они не заметят нашего приближения, поэтому я бы не расслаблялся.

 — Понял, — сказал Чепмен. — Давайте работать.

Когда они, пролетев канал, вошли во Францию, все разговоры по рации утихли. Была лишь тишина и гул двигателей. Летчики-истребители знали, что должны смотреть по сторонам, чтобы предупредить о любых признаках приближающегося неприятеля, в это время бомбардировщики задавали курс и готовились сбросить груз. Они были в двадцати одной милях от цели, когда появился первый «Фокке-Вульф».

Бандиты шли с востока, по меньшей мере полным составом из трех эскадрилей. Все инстинкты Хакса пришли в состояние высокой боевой готовности. Совсем скоро из аккуратных строев ничего не останется. 363-я привыкла к сражению, но не в таком масштабе, особенно с такими быстрыми и мощными «Спитфайрами», которые почти не уступали 190-м. Не было ни единого шанса, что все пилоты Уолкастла вернутся назад.

 — Полет вольный, — сказал Чепмэн. — Прикрывайте бомбардировщиков, как можете, но мы должны отбить этих ублюдков. Хорошей охоты.

Хакс сделал вдох и выдох, а затем повернул леворуля, направляясь навстречу приближающимся бандитам. В такой битве строй был больше не важен. Красный, Синий или Желтый… Это не имело значения, когда начинались настоящие боевые действия. Ведомый сначала пытался держаться своего лидера, но потом в суматохе, в большинстве случаев, оставлял его. Когда вокруг было так много врагов, летать близко было слишком опасно.

 — А вот и мы, парни, — сказал чей-то голос, в котором Хакс узнал Эндрю Уорда. Мгновение спустя в воздухе засвистели первые пули.

Хакс нацелился на одного из последних 190-х. Тот вышел из строя, чтобы перехватить и атаковать одного из бомбардировщиков. Хакс вдавил педаль газа и пошел ему навстречу. Немецкому пилоту удалось сделать пару выстрелов, прежде чем подоспел Хакс, но к тому времени, когда тот понял, что у него на хвосте висит «Спитфайр», Хакс уже открыл огонь.

Выстрелы пришлись по задней части 190-го, делая повреждения в покрытии, но не нанося вред самому самолету. Немец вошел в крутую спираль, не прекращая вращаться, чтобы избежать прямых попаданий. Хакс, стараясь держаться как можно ближе к нему, продолжал стрелять, поставив себе за цель сбить его.

 — Хакс! Восемь часов! — послышался требовательный голос Бена. — Опустись!

Хакс нырнул как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать пулеметов появившегося врага. Он не слышал короткий стук попавших в прошивку пуль, но увидел промелькнувшую над собой тень: 190-й пролетел мимо. Хакс поднялся вверх, снова вступая в бой.

Небо перед ним было все в самолетах, они носились друг за другом, пытаясь попасть. Он увидел, как один «Спитфайр» принял на себя сильный огонь всего за несколько секунд до того, как развалился на части в языках пламени. Хакс не мог позволить себе гадать, кто сидел в том самолете: он уже выбрал новую цель.

Этот 190-й был медленнее, чем предыдущий, и оказался прямо на линии огня Хакса. Находясь в таком близком диапазоне, Хакс выбрал Браунинги и прошелся пулями от носа до хвоста неприятеля. Пилот попытался вырваться из-под обстрела, но как только он нырнул, его встретили пушки Бена. Из 190-го повалил дым, самолет начал быстро терять высоту. Хакс только краем глаза заметил, как открылась дверь кабины и из нее выпрыгнул пилот. И хотя полноценной победой это не было, уничтожения самолета было достаточно.

 — Бен, — позвал Хакс. — На одиннадцать часов атакуют бомбардировщик, — он не дождался подтверждения, а сразу же свернул налево и направился к осажденному бомбардировщику.

 — Приятно видеть вас, ребята, — сказал Хэмптон, когда Хакс начал стрелять в один из трех «Фокке-Вульфов», которые кружили над самолетом. — Нам помощь не помешала бы.

Хакс отогнал вражеский самолет и стал между ним и бомбардировщиком. Враг скорректировал курс и вместо этого начал стрелять в Хакса. Хакс удерживал свою позицию на крыле бомбардировщика, но то и дело поворачивался, пытаясь избежать серьезных повреждений. Он услышал, как во время разворотов по его самолету прокатилась пара выстрелов. Выругавшись, Хакс отпустил педаль газа, замедляясь. Пули 190-го просвистели совсем рядом с ним.

 — Я возьму его, — сказал Бен, проносясь мимо Хакса. Его «Спитфайр» ревел, изрыгая рваные клочья выхлопных газов из серебряных труб, когда Бен открыл огонь по 190-му. Некоторые пули попали по фюзеляжу, но 190-й увернулся, прежде чем те смогли оказаться в двигателе. Бен громко рявкнул: — Черт!

Хакс скрипнул зубами от злости, но у него не было времени расстраиваться из-за одного ускользнувшего «Фокке-Вульфа». Хэмптон позвал на помощь, когда его бомбардировщик начал терять высоту. Два других 190-х продолжали висеть у него на хвосте, выпуская в массивный корпус самолета последние заряды. Отверстия от пуль полностью усеяли его, а из правого двигателя рвалось зловещее темное облако. Хакс не успел и моргнуть, как он загорелся.

 — Боже, — прошептал он. Хакс мог перехватить 190-й и, скорее всего, подбить его, но, когда бомбардировщик начал клониться на правый борт, он знал, что его уже никак нельзя спасти. Радиосвязь молчала, а затем послышался голос Хэмптона:

 — С вами было приятно летать, ребята. В добрый путь.

Хакс не мог долго смотреть, но он успел увидеть охвативший крылья огонь, когда взорвался второй двигатель бомбардировщика. Тот начал долгое падение к земле. Хакс знал Хэмптона только по их кратким обменам приветствиями на эскорт-миссиях, но осознание того, что тот больше никогда этого не сделает, было словно ударом под дых. Но думать об этом сейчас не было времени.

Следующие минуты прошли словно в замедленной съемке. Каждую секунду кто-то либо стрелял, либо вел погоню, то выходил из-под пуль, то попадался под них в зависимости от позиции Хакса по отношению к другим истребителям. Несмотря на постоянное, непредсказуемое движение, Бен оставался с ним, прикрывая его спину. Они только подбили 190-го, когда увидели, как один «Спитфайр» вырвался из этого живого хаоса, а на его хвосту грозно висел «Фокке-Вульф». На боку самолета Хакс заметил боксирующего орла. Не раздумывая, он двинул рычаг, идя на перехват.

Пилот 190-го был умным и быстрым. Он уклонялся от пуль и, держась вне диапазона пушек Хакса, не отставал от «Спитфайра».

 — Кто-то думает помочь мне скинуть этого ублюдка с моего хвоста? — сказал Эндрю Уорд с напряжением в голосе, как будто заставлял слова выбиваться через сжатые зубы.

 — Я тут, — откликнулся Хакс. — Просто дай мне еще одну минуту. Еще одну-

190-й, рванув вперед, вошел на расстояние стрельбы его орудий.

 — Ныряй, Энди! — закричал Бен. — Сейчас же!

Уорд повернул вниз, но этим только обнажил брюхо своего сокола. Пули ударили прямо по топливным бакам. Хакс едва успел уклониться от огня и обломков, когда «Спитфайр» взорвался.

Он почувствовал, как сдавило горло, что аж трудно стало дышать. Всего какие-то там минуты назад Эндрю, ища подсказки, поглядывал на него поверх своих погнутых, затертых карт. Широко улыбался, когда брал банк, его зеленые глаза светились торжеством и ликованием. Он больше не будет напевать любимые песни эскадрильи, услышанные в пабе, отчего в зале для совещаний воцарится глухая тишина. Его потеря ощутится сразу и глубоко. Но Хакс погорюет о нём после сражения. Сейчас же у него не было выбора, кроме как снова вступить в бой.

 — Черт побери, Уорд, — прорычал Бен. —  _Твою ж мать_!

 — Сосредоточься, — приказал Хакс Бену, как бы это ни было больно. — Мы все еще должны сражаться за победу.

 — Чертовы ублюдки, — ругнулся Бен, но прислушался к Хаксу и остался на его крыле.

Они вместе вернулись в бой, хотя у обоих осталось мало боеприпасов. Несколько «Спитфайров» до сих пор сражались, но вот уже второй бомбардировщик потихоньку начал терять высоту, хотя все еще держался прямо. Они приближались к своей цели, вражеский аэродром был в поле зрения. Даже с нанесенным им ущербом у них все еще было задание.

Хакс слушал последние инструкции экипажей бомбардировщиков. «Спитфайры» успешно оттащили 190-х от них, тем очистив путь вперед. Хакс не мог видеть, когда спустили бомбы, но он знал, что задание выполнено, как только бомбардировщики повернули на восток.

К тому времени немецкие истребители начали отступать. Их магазины были пусты, как и у Хакса, а другого способа продолжать бой, кроме как врезаться друг в друга, не было. Тут стратегия «ни вашим, ни нашим» не подходила. По рации Хакс услышал, как Чепмэн и Барлоу приказывают своим эскадрильям снова сформироваться. Когда те стали в строй, он посчитал, сколько их осталось: 222-я потеряла двух человек, а 129-я — трех.

 — 363-я, — с непреклонным спокойствием сказал он, — станьте на свои места.

Одиннадцать «Спитфайров» сформировали строй. Уильям Тейлор остался чуть поодаль, оставив место для самолета Эндрю Уорда. До самого Уолкастла это место оставалось пустым, и, как только каждая пара ведомых приземлилась, Тейлор сел один.

Когда «Орлы» вылезли из соколов, Мельца, которого на это задание оставили на земле, уже ждал их у ангара. Он подошел к Хаксу, на его лице отразилось беспокойство.

 — Сэр, — начал он, — где еще один пилот?

Хакс мрачно снял с себя шлем.

 — Лейтенант Уорд был убит при исполнении служебного долга.

Мельца побледнел.

 — Энди? Что случилось?

 — Ему попали в топливный бак, — сказал подошедший к Хаксу Стриклэнд. Его летная куртка была расстегнута, шлем — прижат к сердцу. — Чертов «Джерри» застрелил его прямо в небе, — он опустил взгляд. — По крайней мере, погиб он быстро.

 — Где Тейлор? — спросил Мельца. — Даже не могу представить, каково ему сейчас.

Хакс посмотрел через плечо и увидел, что Уильям согнулся в талии, словно его тошнило. Брюстер Миллс стоял рядом с ним, поглаживая по спине. Несколько других «Орлов» собрались вместе, но близко к нему не подходили, давая ему возможность отдышаться. В самом конце их группки стоял Бен, откидывая на них длинную тень. Его плечи были сгорблены, волосы нависали на лицо, закрывая его.

Хакс научился справляться с потерей товарищей и друзей, но для «Орлов» это было ново. Сегодня им понадобится две вещи: столько пива, сколько они только смогут выпить, и время, чтобы вспомнить Уорда. Они будут пить в память о Эндрю и рассказывать о нем каждую историю, которую только вспомнят. Хакс поднимет свой стакан за него, когда проведет мелом одну белую линию по его имени в расписании дежурств на доске.

Когда Тейлор, наконец, кое-как пришел в себя, он выпрямился и, оттолкнув от себя Брюстера, пошатываясь, отправился в сторону казарм. Он все еще был в полном снаряжении, но с этим можно было разобраться позже. Хакс заметит, что вещи вернулись в нужное место, когда этим вечером Тейлору дадут отпускной.

Как только Уильям скрылся из виду, По уже было собрался пойти за ним, но Хакс поймал его за руку.

 — Отпусти его, — сказал Хакс. — Сейчас ему нужно дать время. Некоторые скорбят в одиночку. Если мы ему понадобимся, он вернется.

По отступил, его глаза покраснели.

 — Что теперь, сэр? — спросил он.

Хакс посмотрел на остальных. Они стали кучнее, чтобы услышать все, что скажет им Хакс. Большинство командиров эскадрильи Хакса говорили одни и те же вещи о жертве ради страны и Короля, но иностранцев эти речи не утешали. Он помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, а затем начал:

 — Сегодня мы потеряли хорошего человека. Эндрю Уорд был храбрым пилотом и отличным другом для всех нас. Его смерть — это потеря, от которой мы еще не скоро оправимся, но он умер с честью, там, где погибают все летчики: в кабине истребителя, доблестно сражаясь до конца.

Он встретился взглядом с каждым «Орлом», находя в их глазах печать горя, а у некоторых на щеках — дорожки слез.

 — Сегодня ни одна эскадрилья больше не поднимется в небо, — сказал он. — Остальные, как и мы, должны оплакать павших. Сейчас не существует ни вражды, ни соперничества между вами. В потере мы едины. Цените своих товарищей. Скажите им то, что хотели сказать. Другого шанса не будет.

Он поднял взгляд на Бена и уже не сумел отвернуться. На его лице не было слез, но оно было каким-то застывшим, а щеки — бесцветными. Яркий восторг, который раньше наполнял Бена после каждого полета, заменило понимание того, что с самой первой тренировки пытался донести ему Хакс: война не была ни поэтичной, ни благородной; она уничтожала и без разбору и ограничения забирала с собой жизни.

И прежде, чем этой войне наступит конец, погибнет еще больше людей. Хакс давно понял, что привязанность к своим товарищам-пилотам — явление временное. Он смирился с этим, принял реальность, но, взглянув на Бена, почувствовал, как глубоко в груди прогрохотало чувство страха. Он покорился смерти, был готов сложить голову в бою, но в тот момент его поразил ужас. Его сердце с болью сжалось, когда Хакс вдруг понял, что теперь ему есть, кого терять.


	10. Chapter 10

Казалось, чем сложнее была ситуация, тем больше сигар выкуривал командир крыла Сноук. Когда Хакс вошел в его кабинет, воздух в нем был сплошь пропитан густым синеватым дымом, а сам Сноук с очередной зажатой между зубами сигарой перебирал какие-то бумаги на столе. Он утробно поздоровался с Хаксом, едва подняв на него взгляд.

 — Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр? — спросил Хакс, стоя по стойке смирно. За последние недели он привык к более вольному поведению, но как держаться перед своим командиром он не забывал никогда.

 — Да, — прохрипел Сноук. — Нам нужно обсудить вопрос касательно вашего нового пилота. — Он тихо ругнулся, берясь снова перелистывать документы и найдя тот, который нужно, сказал: — Положение у нас трудное. Шестеро пилотов за один полет, а замены им Истребительное командование отправлять не спешит. А у вас вообще проблема особая. Американцы разбросаны по другим эскадрильям, но большинство из них находятся в №13. Чтобы привести одного из них сюда потребуется как минимум несколько дней, и, безусловно, ко всему этому вам еще придется потренировать его.

Меньшего Хакс и не ожидал. Даже если новый пилот был опытным, ему все равно пришлось бы привыкать летать с 363-й. Хакс решил, что в будущем назначит его ведомым Тейлора, а пока Уильям полетает с Гилбертом. Они были довольно неплохой командой.

С тех пор как вчера подбили Уорда, разговоров между «Орлами» о его замене было немного. Они провели вечер, поглощая столько спиртных напитков и пива, сколько лишь смогли найти; Хакс был уверен, что по окончанию поминок в столовой закончатся запасы алкогольных продовольств. «Орлы» провозглашали невнятные тосты и, несмотря на то, как сильно они старались скрыть свои слезы, те то и дело поблескивали в их глазах.

Хакс наблюдал за всем этим, на очередном тосте поднимал со всеми стакан, но больше одного так и не выпил. По тоже остался трезвым, а в конце проследил, чтобы все в целости дотащились до своих коек. Бен пропустил несколько кружек пива и двойную порцию скотча, отчего стал вялым и чуть покачивался. И хотя он держался на расстоянии от Хакса, Хакс то и дело чувствовал его взгляд на себе. Ему до жути хотелось подойти к Бену, услышать от него о том, что с ним все хорошо. Но он этого не сделал. А Бен, даже когда они вернулись в казарму, как на зло не проронил ни слова. Американцы оказались такими же стойкими к своему горю, как и англичане.

 — Сейчас у меня одиннадцать отличных парней, — сказал Хакс. — Будем справляться так, пока не прибудет новый пилот.

 — Если вы только никого больше не потеряете, — заметил Сноук. Зажав сигару между указательным и большим пальцами, он вынул её изо рта и стряхнул пепел в пепельницу. — 129-й сейчас приходится несладко. Потерять за раз троих и получить лишь одну замену. В ближайшем будущем нам нельзя будет принимать участие в опасных вылазках или от нас вообще ничего не останется.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Как скажите, сэр. На рожон лезть не будем.

 — Хорошо, — коротко сказал Сноук, глубоко затягиваясь сигарой. — Когда я получу имя и время прибытия вашего нового пилота, я сообщу вам. Ваши резервные соколы находятся в рабочем состоянии?

 — Я узнаю у сержанта Тэниссона, — ответил Хакс, — но наши самолеты он и его команда держат в хорошем состоянии.

Сноук, облокотившись на стол, вернулся к своим бумагам.

 — Очень хорошо. Тогда у меня все.

Хакс кратко отсалютовал и покинул кабинет. Двое радиооператоров вышли из двери заднего выхода, но юной Рей нигде не было. Возможно, она была в городе. Хакс сам бы с удовольствием съездил туда, просто чтобы хотя бы на полдня покинуть аэродром. Он чувствовал себя необычайно подавленно, ему почти нестерпимо хотелось нарушить въевшуюся рутину. Возможно, это было желание испытать жизнь за пределами существования «от миссии к миссии», но, скорее всего, он жаждал остаться наедине с самим собой. Или же не совсем с самим собой. Он вот уже больше недели не был с Беном, и нейтральное расстояние, которого они были вынуждены придерживаться, истязало его. Хакс ведь только начал привыкать к тому, что к нему снова прикасаются, ластятся. Ощутив это единожды, тяжело после не желать большего.

Когда он вышел на улицу, там все ещё лил дождь, собирающийся бусинками воды на шерсти униформы. Хакс отправился в ангар, чтобы поговорить с Тэниссоном о запасных «Спитфайрах». С тех пор, как их прислали, ни один из них не вышел из строя, хотя были и те, которых пришлось загнать внутрь, чтобы разобраться с пулевыми отверстиями или любыми другими подобными повреждениями.

Подойдя к ангару, Хакс услышал легкую мелодию, лившуюся из радиоприемника. В углу в измазанных смазкой комбинезонах стояло пару мужчин. Они, смеясь, о чем-то разговаривали. Вид того, что у наземной команды может быть такое хорошее настроение в то время, как у летчиков все диаметрально противоположно, потряс Хакса. В офицерской столовой теперь говорили тихо и медленно, даже во время приема пищи, когда обычно разговор был самым оживленным. Но, тем не менее, когда появился Хакс, трое механиков, заметив его, тут же замолчали.

 — Можем ли мы чем-то помочь вам, сэр? — спросил самый худой из них. Он выглядел не старше двадцати, хотя и пытался (и потерпел неудачу) отрастить усы.

Хакс приготовился спросить о Тэниссоне, но когда открыл рот, получилось вовсе не то:

 — Бен Соло здесь?

Механик указал на стоящий в глубине ангара «Спитфайр».

 — Он там. Сегодня весь день был здесь.

 — Спасибо, — поблагодарил Хакс, едва посмотрев в его сторону, когда проходил мимо. Если механики и глянули ему вслед как-то странно, он полностью проигнорировал это.

Бена у самолета Хакс не увидел, но отчетливо услышал его голос, исходящий откуда-то из задней части сокола.

 — Руль направления болтается, — сказал Бен взрослому мужчине, стоящему рядом. — Видишь? — Он подвигал пласт металла, показывая, что тот действительно держится слишком хило. — Тут нужно подкрутить сильнее.

 — Ладно, — хрипло отозвался тот. Казалось, он был не слишком рад слышать указания «как надо», особенно от летчика, который вообще должен не мешать наземному экипажу заниматься своим делом.

Бен, подметив это, нахмурился.

 — Если хочешь, чтобы я занялся этим…

Механик покачал головой.

 — В этом нет необходимости, сэр. Я прямо сейчас все исправлю.

 — Хорошо, — сказал Бен. Однако не отошел. Механик кинул на него нервный взгляд, прежде чем поднять свои инструменты и приступить к работе, смиряясь с тем, что за ним будут следить.

У Хакса возникло желание дать механику ещё пару минут помучиться пристальным вниманием Бена, но найти какую-нибудь другую приемлемую причину стоять здесь вот так вот и просто смотреть он не мог. Поэтому Хакс обогнул крыло «Спита». Бен поднял взгляд и, увидев Хакса, чуть улыбнулся. Он оставил механика заниматься своей работой и подошел.

 — Привет, — сказал Бен, останавливаясь рядом, но не слишком близко к Хаксу.

Хакс подавил желание протянуть руку и коснуться его.

 — Здравствуй.

Ни один из них больше не произнес ни слова. Они просто стояли друг напротив друга и смотрели. Правый уголок губ Бена дернулся в полуулыбке, а сам он положил руку на крыло, прямо за плечом Хакса. Этот жест совсем чуть-чуть сократил между ними расстояние.

 — Ты искал меня? — спросил Бен.

 — Да, искал, — ответил Хакс. — Думал, предложить тебе немного прогуляться со мною.

Бен вскинул брови, взглянув на моросящий на дворе дождь.

 — О, — выдохнул Хакс. — Не самая идеальная погода для прогулки, не так ли? Ну, может быть, тогда выпьем по чашке чая? В столовой нам всегда могут вскипятить чайник. — У него не было особого желания сидеть в таком общественном месте и потягивать разбавленный теплый чай под бдительными взглядами сержантов, но если это — единственный вариант, тогда он будет рад и ему.

Бен втянул нижнюю губу в рот, тем резко привлек внимания Хакса к своим губам.

 — Разве ты не пьешь чай в своей комнате?

Хакс часто пил чай у себя, как правило потому, что тот помогал ему не сойти с ума от количества бумажной волокиты.

 — Да, но-

 — Давай там.

Теперь была очередь Хакса неверяще поднимать брови, но удивление исчезло практически сразу же. Его заменила тревога. Он понизил голос, когда сказал:

 — Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем. Нельзя, чтобы нас там заметили вместе.

 — Никто не увидит, — тут же возразил Бен, сдвинув лежащую на крыле руку в сторону Хакса. Ближе к нему. — Просто закажи себе чашку чая, а я приду, когда уйдет Митака. — Он фыркнул. — Ты же знаешь, что я все равно не пью эту лабуду.

Кроме Кроу и Брюстера практически все американцы с неохотой ходили на послеобеденный чай. Хотя и те двое главным образом посещали столовую ради печенья, которое подавали к чаю. Но и это уже был хоть какой-то прогресс.

 — Идея не очень хорошая, — предупредил Хакс. — Мы договаривались, что днем между нами ничего не должно происходить.

Бен остался непреклонным.

 — Я буду быстрым и тихим. Никто не узнает. — Он так крепко сжал край крыла, что костяшки пальцев аж налились белым. — Я просто хочу увидеть тебя.

Хакс нервно смочил губы. Они и так уже рисковали, нарушая слишком много правил. Исчезнуть вдвоем за закрытыми дверями в середине дня означало окончательно переступить темную широкую линию. Линию запрета, ограничений.

 — Нет, — сказал он.

 — Просто скажи, что ты этого не хочешь, — едва слышно ответил Бен.

Хакс взглянул Бену за плечо на механика, которого, казалось, нисколечко не интересовал их разговор: он сосредоточенно работал с рулем направления, держа в руке гаечный ключ. Вернув взгляд на Бена, Хакс прошипел:

 — Не проси меня об этом. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы не можем.

Бен оттолкнулся от крыла и отвернулся, запустив сначала одну руку в волосы, а затем и вторую.

 — Восемь дней, — прорычал он.

 — Что?

Повернувшись к Хаксу, Бен снова взглянул на него.

 — Прошло восемь дней с тех пор, как я последний раз касался тебя.

 — _Бен_ , — устало простонал Хакс, отчаянно оглядывая ангар в поисках случайных слушателей. — Ты не можешь говорить…

 — Никто не слушает, Хакс. Никто не смотрит.

Хакс прищурился и чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы Бен хорошо услышал то, что он собирался сказать:

 — Потому что пока у них нет для этого повода. Осмотрительность убережет от слухов. А то, что предлагаешь ты — _безрассудно_.

Без предупреждения Бен влепил кулаком в бок «Спитфайра», заставив Хакса от неожиданности вздрогнуть. Работающий рядом механик с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами повернулся в их сторону. Бен отступил назад и вытянул руку в сторону. Костяшки были ярко-красными. Гнев все еще плескался в нем.

 — Уходи, — сказал он Хаксу. — Если ты не хочешь меня, тогда уходи.

Волосы упали ему на лоб, но он не смахнул их, как это делал, когда хотел спрятаться. Гнев угасал в нем быстро, сменяясь кипучей досадой. На Хакса он больше не смотрел.

Хакс сглотнул вставший в горле ком. Он впервые отверг Бена, впервые отказался уступить ему, и это причиняло боль. Но по-другому было никак нельзя: это относилось к тем вещам, изменить которых они не могли. Сделав шаг в сторону, Хакс попрощался с ним болезненно-формальным: «Хорошего дня» и ушел, оставив Бена так и стоять с ушибленной вытянутой рукой.

Хакс обогнул здание с залом для совещаний, не имея ни малейшего желания играть в покер или слушать о девушках дома, по которым скучают «Орлы». Вместо этого он отправился в казарму, чтобы уединиться в своей комнате. Он сделает так, как сказал Бен: отдаст распоряжение принести ему чашку чая и насладится им, просматривая отчеты. Так же сильно, как всего какую-то минуту назад Хакс желал избежать рутины, сейчас ему было просто необходимо снова с головой окунуться в неё.

Митаку Хакс обнаружил в общей комнате. Приостановившись у подножья ведущей к комнатам офицеров лестницы, он отдал ему короткий приказ принести чашку чая. Тот, угодливо кивнув, поспешил в столовую, чтобы захватить поднос. Хакс поднялся по лестнице и, захлопнув за собой дверь, тяжело навалился на неё. Ему казалось, что при каждом вдохе он слышит, как скрипят его ребра. Грудь сдавило так, что становилось больно дышать. Он знал, что не должен был вот так вот посреди дня искать встречи с Беном. Это само по себе было неразумным порывом, но спорить, как какие-то любовники — Хакс почти фыркнул, подумав об этом, — у всех на виду было еще худшим решением. Они не выглядели так, как обычно выглядели ссорящиеся друг с другом офицеры; в их случае было ясно, что это ссора носила личный характер.

Хакс поднял голову и позволил себе упереться в твердую панель двери. От этого зарождающаяся меж бровями боль лишь усилилась, предвещая начало долгой и сильной мигрени. Он сжал переносицу, зажмурив глаза. На прошлой неделе Фазма дала ему баночку таблеток от головной боли, вконец устав от его постоянных визитов за очередной дозой аспирина. Всучив ему в руки лекарства, она предупредила, чтобы тот никому об этом не говорил.

Подойдя к ящику стола, Хакс вытащил баночку таблеток и скинул себе на ладонь три штуки. Он проглотил их всухую, несмотря на то, что те сначала чуть застряли в горле, оставив на языке едкий привкус. Закрыв баночку и надежно спрятав её, Хакс отряхнул от влаги свой пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула. Затем он расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах и закатал рукава по локоть, прежде чем сесть за стол. Чернильная ручка тяжело легла между пальцами, когда Хакс приготовился приступить к первому отчету.

Услышав короткий стук в дверь, он, дав разрешение Митаке войти, даже не удосужился поднять взгляд с бумаг. Дверь открылась, послышалось два тяжелых шага, а затем дверь снова закрылась. Он ожидал, что вот сейчас перед ним на столе поставят поднос с чаем, но ничего не произошло. Хакс раздраженно оглянулся.

У него отвисла челюсть, когда он увидел стоящего посреди комнаты Бена.

 — Что, черт подери, ты здесь делаешь? — возмутился Хакс, вскакивая на ноги. Он шагнул за стул, тем поставив его между собой и Беном. Хоть какая-то удерживающая преграда.

Мгновение Бен выглядел потерянным, но потом, словно опомнившись, сделал большой шаг вперед.

 — Прости, — сказал он.

Хакс сжал руки на спинке стула.

 — За что?

 — За то, что заставил тебя уйти. — Бен осторожно подошел еще чуть ближе, не предпринимая никаких попыток убрать стул с дороги. — Я хотел видеть тебя, но потом ты сказал, что мы не можем… — он замолчал, словно внезапно решил изменить то, что изначально думал сказать. — Я не хотел сердиться или прогонять тебя.

 — Все в порядке, — ответил Хакс. — Я не мог дать тебе то, чего ты хотел, и из-за этого ты расстроился. Я не виню тебя. — Он слегка отодвинул стул вбок. — Но сейчас тебе нужно уйти.

 — Я уйду, — сказал Бен и, подойдя к стулу, окончательно придвинул его к столу, — но прежде дай мне одну вещь.

Хакс хотел отступить, но его тело не двинулось с места.

 — Нет, Бен. Просто уйди.

Даже для себя он не звучал убедительно.

Бен продолжил приближаться, пока не оказался совсем близко к Хаксу. Не прикасаясь к нему, он сказал:

 — Поцелуй меня.

Хакс чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице: тот был слишком близко. Их разделял всего какой-то дюйм. Одно движение — и исчезнет и он.

 — Пожалуйста, — вполголоса добавил Бен.

Хакс закрыл глаза, покорно вздохнув.

 — Бен, — тихо пробормотал он, прежде чем словить его истосковавшиеся губы своими. Поцелуй должен был быть коротким, должен был быть простым быстрым касанием губ, чтобы удовлетворить просьбу Бена и чтобы тот смог уйти, но, видимо, у того были свои соображения на этот счет. Он схватил Хакса за бока и притянул к своей груди, голодно врываясь в его рот. Хакс поддался ему, и от самообладания не осталось ни следа. Спусковой механизм активировался.

Сказались восемь дней, проведенные порознь: неутоленное отчаяние окрепло и теперь изливалось в торопливые, сочные поцелуи с едва успевающим проскользнуть меж сомкнутых губ дыханием, в порывистые, жадные касания, сминавшие одежду и комкавшие волосы. Хакс едва осознал, что расстегнул пуговицы пиджака Бена и запустил под него руки, пока не ощутил под пальцами мягкость рубашки и изгиб позвоночника. Бен охнул в поцелуй, когда Хакс погладил его спину. Хакс проглотил этот звук, и тот обжег нутро, будто бы и правда скользнул по горлу и провалился в желудок.

Бен пах внутренней частью кабины сокола — моторным маслом, кожей сиденья и выхлопами, — но на вкус он был как недавно выкуренный табак. Вероятно, по дороге сюда Бен успел разделаться с одной сигаретой. Далеко от Хакса он идти не мог, но, вероятно, все же следил за тем, чтобы дистанция между ними была достаточно большой, чтобы никто не смог его в чем-то заподозрить. Но Хакс не думал о том, кто может узнать или кому может показаться их близость необычной; сейчас здесь, в его руках, был лишь Бен, все остальное не имело значения.

Они крепко жались друг к другу. Бен слегка двигал бедрами, притираясь к паху Хакса. Хаксу было почти стыдно за то, что он уже был готов: всего несколько поцелуев — и он изнемогает от желания почувствовать руки Бена на себе. Это слишком похоже на помешательство. Ведь для кого-то восемь дней было ничтожной цифрой, но восемь дней в жизни летчика-истребителя — большой отрезок времени. С ежедневной угрозой не дожить до вечера, в этих крохах отхваченного ими времени Хаксу было крайне трудно противостоять шансу взять то, чего он хотел.

Не церемонясь, Хакс, схватив лацканы пиджака Бена, стянул его с плеч и бросил на кровать. Глаза Бена широко распахнулись, а рот чуть приоткрылся от удивления. Без всяких объяснений Хакс потянулся к рубашке Бена и начал вытаскивать её из пояса брюк. От накатившего разом волнения и предвкушения пальцы немного подрагивали. Сердце гулко билось в клетке ребер. Бен, уловив желание Хакса, начал быстро расстегивать пуговицы и, ослабив на шее галстук, стянул его и откинул в сторону. Тот змеей собрался на пиджаке.

Собственный галстук Хакса сжимал ему шею, мешал, поэтому он решил его тоже снять, параллельно наблюдая за тем, как Бен, разделавшись с рубашкой, взялся за ворот белой майки и одним движением стянул её с себя. Хакс, не в силах ни секунды больше терпеть, в расстегнутой рубашке и криво висящем на шее галстуком, положил ладони на грудь Бена, чувствуя под руками глухую дробь пульса. Его кожа была горячей и сухой, мягкой на ощупь. Склонив голову, Хакс оставил на ней печать поцелуя, а затем еще и еще. Бен издал звук, почти стон, который тут же подавил. Одна его рука покоилась на задней части шеи Хакса, пальцы касались волос на затылке.

Поднимаясь поцелуями вверх, к горлу Бена, Хакс слушал его сбившееся дыхание. А когда он обвел кончиком языка его ухо, тот резко задохнулся.

 — Тебе это нравится, — тихо заметил Хакс, задевая губами ушную раковину. Он чуть прикусил её кончик, а потом лизнул, успокаивая.

 — Кажется… — пробормотал Бен. — Кажется, нравится. А так и должно быть?

Хакс зажал мочку зубами, слегка покусывая и оттягивая.

 — Если тебе нравится, тогда да.

Бен рассеянно провел руками вверх-вниз по спине Хакса.

 — А _тебе_ это нравится?

 — Иногда, — ответил Хакс и двинулся к другому уху, но на полпути приостановился и оставил на губах Бена быстрый поцелуй. — Но не так сильно, как тебе. — Он втянул в рот мочку левого уха, параллельно задевая большим пальцем сосок Бена. Тот крупно содрогнулся. Дрожь раздразнила нервные окончания, отчего кожа стала чувствительней.

Хакс снова вернулся к своей рубашке, принявшись расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы, пока не смог полностью снять её. Она ворохом собралась у их ног. Хакс как раз потянулся к своей майке, когда послышался короткий стук в дверь. И он, и Бен так и застыли. Толчки сердца натужно заложили уши.

 — Сэр? — послышался робкий оклик из-за двери.

Хакс выругался про себя. Это был Митака с чаем.

 — Минутку, пожалуйста, — крикнул он и, схватив полуобнаженного Бена и толкнув его в маленький уголок у подножия кровати, прижал кончик указательного пальца к его губам: _ни звука_. Затем подошел к двери и открыл её. На пороге переминался с ноги на ногу Митака, держа в руках поднос с чаем.

 — О, как всегда оперативно, сержант, — сказал Хакс. — Спасибо. Я возьму его сам.

Митака чуть скривился от необычной просьбы, но без возражений вручил поднос.

 — Вам что-нибудь еще нужно, сэр?

 — Нет, спасибо, — ответил Хакс, начиная закрывать дверь. — Хорошего дня.

Замкнулась защелка, и Хакс, удерживая одной рукой поднос, повернул ключ, запирая дверь. Медленно, стараясь ничего не пролить и не уронить, он подошел к столу и поставил на него свою хрупкую ношу. Фарфор чуть звякнул.

 — Это что, имбирное печенье? — спросил Бен, поднимаясь из-за угла.

Хакс обернулся, кинув на него гневный взгляд. Бен только криво усмехнулся и, преодолев расстояние между ними, снова притянул Хакса к себе. Хакс позволил ему это, и Бен пригладил его взлохмаченные волосы. Хакс мог только представить себе, что, должно быть, подумал Митака, увидев его в таком встрепанном виде.

 — Ты когда-нибудь научишься делать то, что я говорю? — мягко спросил он. — Я же тебе человеческим языком сказал не приходить сюда, но ты все равно взял и пришел.

Бен опустил голову.

 — Я не смог устоять. Я скучал по тебе.

Хакс вздохнул, подняв на него взгляд.

 — Я не думал, что между… ну, ты понял, пройдет столько времени. Нам всем пришлось нелегко. Налет… Эндрю…

 — Знаю, — шепнул Бен и, приподняв лицо Хакса, снова поцеловал его.

Проведя руками от боков Бена к его плечам, Хакс прижался губами к шее. Бен откинул голову назад, позволяя Хаксу выцеловывать себя до самого подбородка. Его руки шарили по телу Хакса и, наконец ухватившись за подол майки потянули её вверх. У Хакса хватило бы здравого ума на этом и закончить, остановиться, но он так и не смог собрать волю в кулак. Противостоять этому. Так что майка довольно быстро тоже оказалась на полу.

Бен чуть отстранился, опустив взгляд на обнаженную грудь Хакса, более узкую, чем его собственная. Он провел руками по точеным бокам, опустился на бедра. Хакс наблюдал за его действиями, удивляясь искреннему восхищению Бена.

 — Ты такой красивый, — сказал Бен, краснея. — Бледный, но с розоватым оттенком. — Он проследил край правого соска Хакса. — У тебя вообще есть шрамы?

 — Да нет, — ответил Хакс. — Разве что этот. — Он положил пальцы на бицепс, где виднелся небольшой круглый шрам от прививки от оспы, которую ему сделали в детстве. Бен коснулся следа большим пальцем, а потом наклонился и ласково поцеловал.

 — Я хочу увидеть тебя всего, — сказал он, подняв голову.

Хакс проследил взглядом тонкую дорожку темных волосков, спускавшуюся от пупка Бена вниз, на ум спали все те разы, когда они всей эскадрильей принимали душ.

 — Ты уже видел.

Бен покачал головой.

 — Не так. Не тогда, когда я не мог прикоснуться к тебе. — И словно подтверждая свои слова, он скользнул ладонями по торсу Хакса к ширинке его брюк. — Можно?

Хакс не остановил его, не шелохнулся, когда Бен, расстегнув пуговицу, начал опускать молнию. Кончиками пальцев он провел по поясу брюк, прежде чем чуть приспустить их. Хакс коснулся волос на его голове, когда тот наклонился и опустил его штаны до лодыжек. Сквозняк лизнул обнаженную кожу, заставляя волоски на ногах встать дыбом. Бен разгладил их, проведя руками вдоль худых икр. Он касался Хакса с такой осторожностью, какой не было ни у одного его прошлого любовника. Это зачаровывало, захватывало, приятно тянуло где-то в груди, ведь он, Хакс, еще ни разу не был объектом такого явного благоговения.

Член натягивал белую хлопчатую ткань нижнего белья, ожидая внимания Бена. Но тот коснулся его не сразу, вместо этого чуть поглаживал края белья Хакса на ногах и ягодицах, задевая пальцами кожу. Массируя и разминая мышцы.

 — Я так много о тебе думаю, — рассеяно сказал Бен, подняв руки к резинке трусов. — То есть о голом тебе. Для меня. Со мной.

Хакс почувствовал щекочущую волну удовольствия, заставившую его схватиться за руки Бена, чтобы не упасть.

 — Неужели? — хрипло промолвил он, не придумав ничего лучше.

Бен провел пальцами по коже под резинкой белья, Хакс вздрогнул от так необходимого, но все еще недостаточного контакта.

 — Ага. Чаще всего по ночам мне приходится выдумывать детали. Днем мне нельзя даже смотреть на тебя, а в темноте я тебя не вижу. Но я хочу знать, как выглядят линии твоих ног и изгиб спины, когда ты наклоняешься. — Он подошел ближе, просовывая между ног Хакса колено. — Даже такие вещи, как форма колен и поджимаются ли твои пальцы, когда ты… Ну…

Хакс рассматривал его из-под полуприкрытых век.

 — Когда я кончаю?

Губы Бена приоткрылись, он кивнул.

 — Они поджимаются, — сказал Хакс, — когда мне действительно хорошо.

Ладонь Бена накрыла бугорок на нижнем белье, прошлась, исследуя толщину, и крепко сжала.

 — Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо.

 — Тебе удается, — шепнул Хакс, жадно подаваясь навстречу руке Бена. — Я слишком много думал о том, как это — ощущать твои прикосновения. Иногда я не могу заснуть от таких мыслей.

 — Мне казалось, что только я страдаю таким, — признался Бен и, опустив взгляд, вдруг покраснел. — Хорошо, что у меня отдельная комната, а то я даже не представляю, как бы справлялся с тем, что со мной творят такие мысли. Но я бы так хотел, чтобы это делали твои руки. — Он сильнее сжал плоть Хакса, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем. Хакс еле сдержал царапнувший горло стон. — Я трижды практически пришел сюда к тебе. Знаю, ты бы отправил меня назад, но я не мог сомкнуть глаз. Я так хотел тебя.

 — Я ненавижу отталкивать тебя, — сказал Хакс. — Ты же это знаешь, верно? Мне приходится вести себя так с тобой не потому, что я не хочу тебя. — Он схватил волосы Бена, заставив его посмотреть себе в глаза. — Скажи, что знаешь это.

Бен медленно моргнул.

 — Порой мне кажется, что я тебе не нужен, что, быть может, раньше у тебя были партнеры получше меня. Я понимаю, что многого не знаю, но я хочу научиться.

Отведя руку Бена от своего паха, Хакс поцеловал её ладонь.

 — Тогда позволь мне показать тебе больше.

И с этими словами он повел его к кровати. Бен последовал покорно, пятясь назад, пока не коснулся ногами края койки. Он уже было собирался сесть, но Хакс остановил его.

 — Подожди. Позволь мне… — Он разделался с молнией его брюк и стянул их до лодыжек. Бен стоял неуверенно, почти смущенно в одном лишь нижнем белье, возбужденный, так и пышущий жаром. Хакс коснулся его, помял. Бен так закусил губу, что та аж побелела.

 — Я тоже хочу увидеть тебя, — сказал Хакс. — Смотреть на тебя, не боясь того, что кто-то может подловить меня на этом. Я хочу тебя. — Он положил руку на грудь Бена. — Я хочу тебя больше, чем когда-либо, и это мучительно. Невыносимо.

Бен коснулся лица Хакса, его глаза были широко открыты и в них ворочалась темнота. Хакс на мгновение вдоха задержал на них взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел вниз. Он осторожно снял с Бена нижнее белье, оставив его полностью открытым. В свете дня Бен казался еще более изящным: широкая гладкая грудь сужалась к торсу и узким бедрам с россыпью темных мягких волосков между длинными ногами. На их фоне красиво выделялась его плоть.

 — Садись, — велел Хакс, надавив на плечи Бена, тот тут же повиновался. Хакс поднял его лицо, припадая к его губам, а затем опустился перед ним на колени.

 — Что ты делаешь? — настороженно спросил Бен.

Хакс голодно посмотрел на него, потирая его бедра руками.

 — Ты знаешь что, не так ли? Наверняка же знаешь.

Бен сглотнул.

 — Я не думал, что это правда.

 — О, клянусь, это самая настоящая правда, — сказал Хакс, улыбаясь. Склонившись, он слегка подул на возбужденную плоть Бена, и мышцы внизу его живота тут же напряглись. Хакс провел большим пальцем по внутренней стороне бедер, по выступам подвздошных костей, успокаивая, ластясь, а потом втянул в рот головку члена Бена. Бен резко прижал руку к свои губам, заглушая мучительный звук, едва не вырвавшийся из него.

Кожа под языком Хакса была гладкой, горячей. Он мазнул снизу вверх, исследуя каждую линию вспухших вен, и слегка царапнул головку кромкой зубов. Взять его полностью не представлялось возможным, но Хакс вобрал его в рот, пока тот не коснулся горла. Чувство полноты удовлетворяло, даже если и приходилось бороться с желанием плотнее сомкнуть рот. Хакс потихоньку начал двигаться вперед-назад, практически не дыша, отчего его легкие горели от нехватки воздуха. Это было упоительно и сладко. Качнувшись назад, Хакс втянул щеки и почувствовал, как прижатые к его плечам ноги Бена дрожат.

Дразнясь, Хакс выпустил член изо рта и широко лизнул языком по всей его длине. На этот раз Бену не удалось подавить стон. Хакс поднял на него взгляд, продолжая ласкать его, упиваться одуряющей вседозволенностью. Даже такой скоротечной. Бен смотрел на него в ответ, его яркие губы были приоткрытыми, а глаза — дикими. Хакс взял его член в руку и начал медленно двигать запястьем. Бен толкнулся бедрами в кулак Хакса, жаждущий большего, ищущий большего, и Хакс сдался, покорился ему, снова обернув губы вокруг горячей плоти. Бен скребанул пальцами покрывало кровати, издав приглушенный горловой звук.

Хакс чувствовал, как все сильнее каменеет у него внизу, давление становилось невыносимым, болезненным. Он продолжал гладить Бена правой рукой и губами, а левую опустил вниз, помогая себе. Крепко сжав свою плоть, Хакс начал двигать по ней рукой в такт ритма, с каким заглатывал член Бена. И хотя его движения были почти неуклюжими, это было не важно, потому что сейчас он был очень чувствителен, и любая ласка омывала тело жаром возбуждения.

Бен был на грани безумия. Он остервенело кусал губы, выгибался всем телом, толкался бедрами вперед, касаясь кончиком своего возбуждения мягкого нёба Хакса. Хакс позволял ему, наслаждаясь его реакцией. Подбородок и рука Хакса были мокрыми, с приближением развязки на языке появился солоноватый привкус. Хакс чувствовал, что и сам долго не протянет, раскатистая волна высвобождения все приближалась и приближалась, глухо рокоча внизу живота, но ему хотелось сперва увидеть то, как кончит Бен. Поэтому он удвоил старания.

Бен сорвал руку с лица и тяжело ударил стену. Его рот распахнулся, глаза сильно зажмурились, он откинул голову назад, волосы упали на плечи. Бен не издал ни звука, когда его тело выгнула долгая судорога, брызгая теплым в рот Хакса, освобождая, исторгая из тела результат наслаждения. Хакс собрал губами все до последней капли и сглотнул за один раз.

Затем он расслабился и, двинув рукой еще пару раз, отстранился. Выпустив из рук свой член, Хакс вытащил из кармана опущенных брюк платок и вытер губы и подбородок. Он как раз спрятал его назад, когда Бен открыл глаза.

Хакс положил руки на бедра Бена, поглаживая их до колен. Бен медленно поднял голову, пока не смог посмотреть вниз. Он выглядел опьяненным: взгляд подернутый туманом, пылающее, раскрасневшееся лицо. Несколько прядей волос прилипли к влажному лбу. Хакс протянул руку и коснулся края его челюсти. Бен накрыл его руку своей, удерживая на месте, словно это касание потихоньку приводило его в чувства, снова собирало по кусочкам в единое целое.

Они представляли из себя довольно всклокоченное зрелище: Бен, голый, тяжело дышащий, полулежал поперек кровати, нижнее белье на бедрах Хакса съехало в сторону. Он все еще был возбужден до неприличия, и с этим нужно было в скором времени что-то делать, но пока Хакс был сосредоточен на утомленном удовольствием теле Бена. Он положил руку ему на грудь, туда, где билось сердце, пока его ритм не замедлился. С неимоверной нежностью во взгляде, Бен потянулся к Хаксу, втягивая его в объятия, прижимая его голову к своей груди. Хакс обернул руку вокруг его пояса, удобно сливаясь с ним телом, не обращая внимания на жесткий пол под коленями.

 — Я никогда… — начал Бен, его голос хрипел. Он прочистил горло и продолжил: — Никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Мне казалось, что я просто вырвусь из собственной кожи.

 — М-м, — сказал Хакс. — Так оно и должно быть.

Бен провел пальцами по волосам Хакса, а потом чуть отстранил от себя, ровно настолько, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

 — Научишь меня этому?

Кончиками пальцев Хакс коснулся губ Бена. Очертил, погладил.

 — Хорошо.

Взгляд Бена сверкнул вниз, на наготу Хакса. Его возбуждение чуть отпустило, но Бен опалил его таким взглядом, что Хакс ощутил, как искра пылкости снова скрутила низ живота. Опираясь на бедра Бена, он неловко поднялся на ноги, став сначала на одну, а затем на другую, пока полностью не выпрямился перед Беном. Опустив руку, Хакс коснулся своего члена, охватил пальцами и сделал одно движение вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как в его ладони крепнет и наливается жаром собственная плоть. Бен завороженно наблюдал за этим, пока Хакс не заговорил.

 — Сперва это может быть сложно, — сказал он, — но если только ты сразу возьмешь слишком глубоко. — Он поднял пальцы к головке. — Начинай осторожно, так, чтобы он не мешал тебе дышать. Еще ты можешь помогать себе рукой. Это тоже будет хорошо.

Бен облизнул губы, словно предвкушая то, как будет чувствоваться член Хакса между ними. Он поднял правую руку, немного колебаясь.

 — Могу я…

 — Да, — одобрительно сказал Хакс, опуская свою руку. Длинные пальцы Бена плотно обернулись вокруг него, так, как делал это Хакс в последний раз, когда они были вместе. Его внимание было исключительно сосредоточено только на тех местах, которых он касался.

Наполовину возбужденный, наполовину удивленный, Хакс прошелся рукой по затылку Бена и чуть надавил.

 — Открой, — сказал он.

Бен сделал, как ему сказали, и приоткрыл рот. Хакс двинул бедрами, пока головка не коснулась нижней губы Бена, и застыл, ожидая, пока Бен или решиться на это, или откажется. Он крупно вздрогнул, когда Бен внезапно, осторожно высунув язык, лизнул его. А потом сделал это снова и поднял взгляд на Хакса, безмолвно спрашивая.

 — Можно и так, — сказал Хакс, его голос дрогнул и оборвался под конец. — Губы и язык. Никаких зубов.

Бен медленно, почти с придыханием взял в рот. Немного неумело покатал на языке, как это раньше делал для него Хакс. Но это все равно чувствовалось очень хорошо, и Хакс сказал ему об этом. Казалось, похвала подбодрила Бена, и он осмелился двинуться немного глубже. Неудивительно, что он от непривычки подавился.

 — Легче, — указал Хакс, царапая короткими ногтями кожу головы Бена. — Тебе не нужно спешить или брать меня всего за раз. Даже если ты этого и хочешь.

Бен поправил себя, поднявшись до головки. Он держал Хакса, но не двигал рукой, пытаясь сделать это одновременно. Хакс обернул пальцы Бена своими и начал вести движения рукой. Это заставило Бена качнуть головой, задвигаться, впуская и выпуская плоть. Ритм был мучительно медленный, но Хакс позволил Бену задавать темп, пока он не привыкает к этому чувству.

 — Хорошо. Молодец, — снова похвалил его Хакс, опуская свою руку и позволяя ему самостоятельно вести движения. — Еще немного быстрее.

Бен слегка замешкался, пытаясь перехватить поудобнее, но в конце концов сумел ускориться, прерывисто дыша. Удовольствие постепенно начало скручиваться тугими узлами, наполнять жилы. Это чувство было головокружительным, пьянящим, одуряющим свой сладостью, но Хакс внезапно словил себя на мысли о том, что больше этого чувства ему приносит удовольствие наблюдать за губами Бена и тем, как его член исчезает в горячем нутре его рта. Ему еще предстояло научиться искусности, ловкости этого действа, но пока хватало и фундаментального знания основ. Наблюдать за тем, как Бен узнает, пробует что-то впервые было возбуждающе, поразительно прекрасно, и Хакс чувствовал, как все ближе и ближе подходит к самому краю наслаждения.

 — Еще чуть-чуть, — прохрипел он и прикусил губу, в надежде обрести над собой хоть малейший контроль. — Я не кончу тебе в рот. Тебе не нужно этого делать сейчас. Как-нибудь потом.

Он потянулся к волосам Бена, чтобы отстранить его. Бен поддался не сразу, и Хакс чуть не сорвался, но после второй попытки Бен все-таки отпрянул назад. Хакс оттолкнул его руку от своего члена и взял его сам. Ему хватило почти два раза провести по нему рукой, чтобы глаза заволокла белая пелена, жар прорвался, хлынул, скручивая тело неимоверным восторгом. Хакс согнулся, задыхаясь, рукой ловя свое семя, чтобы то не попало на грудь Бена.

Комната постепенно обретала очертания, наполнялась цветом и четкостью. Он чувствовал на своих бедрах руки Бена, они поддерживали его, поглаживали, успокаивали. Его колени казались вялыми, рыхлыми, мышцы ослабли. Все его тело насыщало удовлетворение, хотелось осесть, рухнуть на пол, вдохнуть глубже. Повернувшись на пятке, он опустился на кровать рядом с Беном. Наклонил голову, позволив волосам упасть на лоб.

Он едва осознал, что Бен, вытащив свой носовой платок, вытер его испачканную руку. А когда тот попытался убрать его назад в карман, Хакс поймал его запястье и, вытащив платок у него из рук, бросил в корзину с грязным постельным бельем.

 — Хакс, — позвал Бен, касаясь его согнутой спины по хребту позвонков. — Ты в порядке?

Повернувшись к нему, Хакс зачерпнул ладонью его щеку.

 — Да, — он поцеловал губы Бена. — Ты отлично справился.

Бен прильнул к его руке, прикрыв глаза. Хакс с любовью посмотрел на него, осознавая, что он здесь, в комнате с обнаженным мужчиной, сидящим подле него, и оба они в Уолкастле, в Англии. На войне. Было так маловероятно, что все эти разрозненные обстоятельства приведут их к этому моменту, и все же они — здесь. На ум сразу пришли Платон, « _Симпозиум_ » и речь Федра:

_И если бы возможно было образовать… войско из влюбленных и их возлюбленных… сражаясь вместе, плечом к плечу, такие люди даже и в малом числе побеждали бы любого противника._

Диалог восхвалял добродетель и честь, которые передавала любовь, и утверждал, что такая привязанность делает мужчин лучшими солдатами, самоотверженными для тех, кого они любят. Среди них были Ахилл и Патрокл, Александр и Гефестион: самые храбрые герои древности и все они дрались в бою со своими любовниками подле них.

Но за две тысячи лет с тех пор, как Платон написал свой « _Симпозиум_ » или «Пир», эти факты были искажены и скрыты. Профессоры Хакса в Оксфорде поставили перед собой задачу показать студентам, что суть товарищества героев в гомеровской « _Илиаде_ » лежит в преданности, без какого-либо романтического подтекста. А учения Платона не преподавалось и вовсе. Если бы Хакс не стремился доказать обратное, после прочтения своей работы, он, возможно, и не обнаружил бы, что есть другие, более интимные толкования древних текстов.

Он с жадностью поглощал эти истории в течение всего остального семестра. Среди классических мыслителей и их героев он не чувствовал себя таким отторгнутым, зная, что когда-то таких людей, как он, воспринимали нормально. Его любовник Артур не разделял его интерес к данной теме, заявив, что эти идеи на протяжении веков неверно переводили и что в них нет никакой твердыни. В конце концов, как тогда современное общество, которое было построено на классических основах, может так яро отвергать людей, подобных им?

Вступив в Королевские военно-воздушные силы, Хакс позволил этому интересу отступить на задний план. Он научился вести себя так, как положено, поддерживал и уважал своих коллег-пилотов, но никогда не позволял своему восхищению вылиться в привязанность. _Или, по крайней мере, так было раньше._

Неохотно убрав руку от лица Бена, Хакс сказал:

 — Нам нужно одеться. Нас могут искать.

Бен, все еще поглаживая русло позвоночника Хакса, наклонился и оставил поцелуй на его плече.

 — Хорошо.

Он уже собирался подняться, но Хакс притянул его к себе, втягивая в долгий ласкающий поцелуй. Он остановился лишь только тогда, когда почувствовал, как внизу живота снова начинало потягивать от пробудившегося желания. Его тело охотно отзывалось на касания, несмотря на то, что только что произошло.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, переводя дыхание, Хакс сказал:

 — Я рад, что ты есть. Даже если ты отказываешься прислушиваться ко мне.

Бен улыбнулся и потерся носом о нос Хакса.

 — Обычно, когда я это делаю, все заканчивается довольно неплохо.

Хакс закатил глаза.

 — Не бери себе в привычку. Я не принимаю неповиновений.

 — Да, сэр, — сказал Бен, прижимаясь к его губам.

***

Трава была покрыта тонким слоем инея, он похрустывал под сапогами, когда Хакс вышел из столовой два дня спустя. Умеренная погода, державшаяся несколько недель, потихоньку сворачивала к зимней стуже, когда морозный воздух так же холодил кожу на земле, как и на десяти тысячах футов. Хакс подул на свои руки, пытаясь согреться, и направился в зал для совещаний. Остальные 363-й следовали за ним, и на этот раз никто из них не стал жаловался на холод. Тем не менее, как только они вошли в помещение, Клиффорд Стриклэнд тут же двинулся к печи и поджег уголь, чтобы прогреть здание.

 — Эй, Вирджил, — позвал Льюис Миллс. — Готов снова проиграть в карты?

Гилберт показал ему грубый жест и направился в тихий угол комнаты, держа в руке свой блокнот. Его прислали по почте несколько дней назад, подарок от семьи из дома в Олбани, штат Нью-Йорк. Вчера Гилберт дал Хаксу взглянуть на некоторые свои рисунки, сделанные углем и карандашом. На первой странице расправил крылья припаркованный у ангара «Спитфайр», рядом с ним работала парочка человек из наземного экипажа. Следующим шел пейзаж, который, по его словам, был полем возле его родного дома. Так же были там и наброски самых разнообразных моментов из жизни на аэродроме: вот Уэксли со своим велосипедом, а вот денщик Гилберта пришивает пуговицу к пиджаку, а вот тут играющие в регби английские летчики в одних рубашках. Все рисунки были удивительно детализированы и хорошо проработаны.

 — Не уверен, что должен показывать вам это, — сказал Гилберт, его уши немного покраснели. Он рассеянно пролистал страницы.

 — Ты не обязан показывать мне, если не хочешь, — ответил Хакс, но почувствовал укол любопытства.

Несколько секунд Гилберт, казалось, мешкался, а затем открыл следующую страницу. На ней был портрет Коротышки Путнама, запечатлевший тот момент, когда он широко улыбался. Сходство было удивительным, вплоть до небольшого пореза на губе, который тот получил, когда споткнулся и ударился о камень. На следующей странице был рисунок играющего в карты По. На его лице отобразилась глубокая сосредоточенность, он задумчиво потирал подбородок.

 — А этот немного… ну, — пробормотал Гилберт. — Надеюсь, он не слишком плох. — Он перевернул на следующую страницу, и Хакс уставился на собственный портрет. Он был в форме, на голове покоилась фуражка, между пальцами — сигарета. Он решительно смотрел куда-то вперед, его губы изогнулись в легкой полуулыбке.

 — Ты сделал меня тут похожим на героя, — сказал Хакс. — Я этого не заслуживаю.

Гилберт пробежал измазанным в саже пальцем по лбу нарисованного Хакса, сглаживая линию.

 — Я думаю, это справедливый портрет, сэр. — Ухватив край страницы, он начал вырывать её. — Вот, держите. Он ваш.

Хакс принял подарок и поблагодарил Вирджила, хотя и не был уверен, что ему делать с рисунком самого себя. Вряд ли прикрепить его к стене будет целесообразно. Раньше его могли бы обвинить в тщеславии, но сейчас это было чересчур неприемлемо.

Оставив Гилберта с его рисунками, Хакс выбрал себе стул поближе к печке и снова взглянул на свой портрет, чувствуя прилив удовольствия.

 — Он действительно хорош, — сказал Бен Соло, появляясь у него из-за спины и заглядывая ему через плечо. — Вылитый ты.

Хакс не стал поворачиваться, не сводя глаз с рисунка.

 — Ага. У Вирджила талант.

 — Можно мне посмотреть? — спросил Бен, и как только Хакс вручил ему рисунок, принялся критически рассматривать его, как если бы оценивал его достоинство висеть в галерее. Когда он снова взглянул на Хакса, он не сделал ни единой попытки вернуть рисунок назад. — Я бы хотел оставить его себе, — низко попросил Бен.

Хакс ощутил, как его захлестывает тихий восторг, смешанный с волнением. Он чуть отстранился, чтобы лучше видеть Бена. Бен настороженно ждал ответа, обеими руками сжимая листок бумаги.

 — Я спрячу его, — продолжил он. — Никто не увидит, кроме меня. Никто не узнает, что он у меня вообще есть.

Хакс был поражен, взбудоражен и очарован. Бен хотел оставить себе рисунок с ним, с Хаксом. Это похоже на те вещи, которые уходящий на фронт солдат отдает своей возлюбленной. Символ любовной связи. Знак. В нем загорелись удовольствие и странная гордость, обжигающее нутро.

 — Хорошо, — ответил Хакс.

Губ Бена коснулась едва уловимая улыбка, он аккуратно сложил рисунок и осторожно засунул его в карман. А затем достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали, сказал:

 — Не вопрос, сэр. Я сейчас же пойду и возьму эту книгу.

 — Спасибо, — сказал Хакс, наблюдая за тем, как Бен и скрытый в его кармане рисунок исчезли за дверью.

Сейчас же, когда они все собрались в зале для совещаний, и Гилберт устроился в уголке в компании своих эскизов, Льюис, хихикнув, вытащил из нагрудного кармана потертую пачку карт. Ему не нужно было просить ни По, ни Тейлора присоединиться к нему; он знал, что они в деле. Хакс же захватил с собой книгу, которую Бен действительно принес ему, когда ходил оставить рисунок в казарме. Это был совершенно новенький том по механике самолетов, который Бен специально заказал из каталога, заброшенного кем-то из других эскадриль. Хакс не знал этого, конечно, пока Бен не сказал ему. Книга была написана сложной технической прозой и местила в себе множество схем двигателей, топливных систем и конструкций фюзеляжа.

 — Ты прочитал её? — спросил Хакс, когда Бен дал ему книгу.

Бен покачал головой.

 — Я уже знаю все это.

Взяв книгу, Хакс выбрал себе местечко и уселся почитать. Ему легче давались греческий и латинский, чем это титаническое количество терминологии, но он был настроен дочитать книгу до конца, даже если Бен, возможно, смог бы рассказать ему, как все это работает в более короткие сроки и с практическим руководством.

Хакс как раз был на середине главы о поступлении топлива и лошадиных силах, когда дверь в комнату открылась, впустив внутрь прохладный порыв ветра. На дороге стоял крепкий молодой мужчина в военной форме, на плече висел стандартный рюкзак.

 — Вам чем-то помочь? — осведомился По, поднявшись на ноги.

Мужчина переступил с ноги на ногу.

 — Это 363-я эскадрилья? — спросил он с явным американским акцентом. — Я ищу их и командира Хакса.

Хакс встал на ноги.

 — Я здесь, — сказал он.

Мужчина облегченно вздохнул.

 — О, отлично, — осторожно шагнув внутрь, он протянул руку. — Я лейтенант Натан Ши. Меня прислали под ваше командование.

Хакс со смесью презрения и недовольства посмотрел на его протянутую руку — он должен был отдать честь, — но все равно принял её и крепко пожал. — Добро пожаловать в 363-ю, Ши.

 — Спасибо, сэр.

Хаксу казалось, что он физически мог чувствовать оценочно-критические взгляды его пилотов, какими они одаривали новоприбывшего. Прохладность и настороженность были осязаемы. С потерей пилота общая сплоченность эскадрильи попадала под риск, и даже с новым пилотом эта проблема не решалась. Новичку еще нужно было какое-то время привыкнуть к их рутинной работе и особенностям подразделения. Для тех, кто впервые теряет пилота, особенно трудно сжиться с заменой, а 363-я не знала, как летать без Эндрю Уорда. Принимать новых пилотов будет легче тогда, когда эскадрилья привыкнет их терять, так что сейчас для Натана Ши слияние с новым коллективом, увы, безболезненным не будет.

 — Тебе еще не предназначили комнату, — обратился к нему Хакс. Рюкзак тому доказательство.

 — Нет, сэр.

Хакс кивнул.

 — Хорошо, пойдем. Я отведу тебя туда.

Он вышел из зала для совещаний, Ши последовал за ним. Тот был практически на фут ниже самого Хакса, и за время когда Хакс делал один шаг, Ши успевал сделать два. Его телосложение было идеально для пилота: компактный и крепкий. В маленькой кабине самолета ему точно было комфортно.

 — Скажи мне, Ши, — начал Хакс, когда они шли по истоптанной траве в казарму, — где ты жил в Соединенных Штатах?

— Уотербери, штат Коннектикут, сэр, — тут же откликнулся тот. — Ну, за городом вообще-то. Но мой дядя живет в городе, а не мы. Под «мы» я имею в виду мою маму, отца и младшую сестру. Нам приходилось за покупками ездить в город, ну или чтобы встретиться с друзьями. Впрочем, дорога не так уж и плоха. Занимает всего тридцать пять минут. У нас там нет таких поездов, как здесь у вас. С ними, должно быть, намного легче, верно? — он сделал паузу, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха, прежде чем погрузиться в свои впечатления от поездки на поезде от ВВС Аклингтона в Нортумберленде до Уолкастла.

Хакс удивленно изогнул бровь, слушая, как тот болтает. По крайней мере, когда он будет рядом, никому больше не захочется поговорить.

 — Итак, я попал в город, и там уже ждала меня машина и все такое, — продолжал Ши. — Довольно здорово, если хотите знать.

 — Мы стараемся быть любезными, — сухо сказал Хакс. ВВС, безусловно, были более гостеприимными, чем армия или флот; и более комфортными, конечно же. У пилотов была своего рода свобода в действиях, чем не могли похвалиться большинство других военнослужащих. С учетом всех обстоятельств, это была удобная жизнь, за исключением нервных полетов несколько раз в день.

Когда они прибыли, казарма была практически пустой, в общей комнате сидел только Митака с несколькими денщиками. Хакс приостановился возле них, чтобы спросить бывшего денщика Уорда. Худощавый человек с черными аккуратными усами и волосами поднялся на ноги и стал перед Хаксом.

 — Сержант Гамильтон к вашим услугам, сэр, — сказал он, приветствуя.

В ответ Хакс чуть склонил голову.

 — Гамильтон, это твоя новая обязанность, лейтенант Натан Ши. Он только что прибыл из группы №13.

Ши протянул ему руку, и Гамильтон, как ранее Хакс, удивился, но не стал отвечать на предложенное рукопожатие. После неудобной паузы Ши убрал руку и провел ею по волосам, небрежно взлохмачивая их.

 — Позвольте мне взять ваши вещи, сэр, — предложил денщик, указывая на рюкзак Ши.

 — Не беспокойтесь об этом, — сказал Ши. — Я сам. Мне нравится самому раскладывать все по местам.

Мускул на щеке Гамильтона дрогнул, и Хакс попытался не засмеяться. Он был не первым денщиком, которого отвергает его же «ответственность». Американцы были известны тем, что меньше всех занимали своих «слуг», тем вызывая их неудовольствие, так как от ничегонеделания они чувствовали себя вяло и бесполезно.

 — Выпить по чашке чая нам бы не помешало, сержант Гамильтон, — сказал Хакс.

Гамильтон умиротворенно кивнул и ушел.

 — Идем? — спросил Хакс, подводя Ши к лестнице.

Комната Уорда была пустой, готовой принять в себя другого пилота. На кровати аккуратно лежало свежее постельное белье, ящики и шкафы были свободны. Ши вошел и огляделся, опустив свой рюкзак возле стола.

 — Очень мило, — прокомментировал он. — Лучше, чем те тесные и сырые комнаты, в которых мы жили на севере. Это тот этаж, где живет вся 363-я?

 — Да, все верно, — ответил Хакс. — Если тебе что-то понадобится, моя комната прямо по коридору, но по обе стороны от тебя живут Тейлор и Гилберт. Они, безусловно, могут помочь, если у тебя возникнут вопросы о размещении жилья здесь.

 — Звучит неплохо, сэр, — сказал Ши и усмехнулся. У него были слегка кривоватые зубы, передние два чуть выдавались вперед и были немного желтоватыми — признак любителей часто покурить. — Тогда я просто разложусь здесь?

Хакс отступил на шаг, уступая ему место.

 — Безусловно. Я оставлю тебя, к тому же ожидаю с минуты на минуту чай. Полагаю, ты не откажешься от него.

Ши пожал плечами.

 — Да я как бы равнодушен к нему, но если этот парень, Гамильтон, принесет чай прямо сюда, не откажусь. Честно говоря, горяченького сейчас не помешает выпить.

 — Понятное дело, — ответил Хакс. — Не возражаешь, если мы попьем чай вместе? Мне бы хотелось больше послушать о твоем обучении и полученном в №13 опыте, чтобы я смог понять, как с тобой работать здесь.

 — Конечно, сэр, — сказал Ши. — Сейчас я только сброшу снаряжение, усядусь и обо всем вам расскажу.

Хакс уже не сомневался, что узнает обо всем в мельчайших и даже неуместных подробностях. Он надеялся, что Гамильтон принесет большой чайник чая и немного имбирного печенья, чтобы можно было подкрепиться.

***

Из двигателя «Спитфайра» исходил пар, смешиваясь с клубами прохладного тумана, когда Хакс, припарковав самолет у ангара, заглушил мотор. Этим утром ему пришлось хорошенько разогреться на вылазке во Францию. Хакс, проходя мимо выхлопных труб, не осмелился коснуться их: ему не хотелось получить ожог, который бы потребовал вмешательства Фазмы или доктора Таркина. Направляясь к ангару, чтобы оставить там свое снаряжение, он махнул рукой Тэниссону, который принес новые магазины для Браунингов и пушек хаксового «Спита».

Возле полок со снаряжением крутился Натан Ши, явно желающий услышать рассказ о вылазке из первых уст. Большая часть эскадрильи прошла мимо него, практически не сказав ему и слова. Даже спустя пять дней после его прибытия они все еще вели себя с ним не слишком приветливо. Только юный Уэксли предпринял попытку поговорить с Ши в столовой и в зале для совещаний, пока эскадрилья ждала следующего вылета: он, вероятно, был единственным человеком в 363-й, который мог выдержать долгую и насыщенную болтовню Натана.

Как только Хакс сложил свой парашют, Натан осмелился спросить:

 — Как все прошло, сэр? Сбили хоть одного «Джерри»?

 — Не в этот раз, — ровным голосом ответил Хакс.

Натан огорченно вздохнул.

 — Вы обязательно собьете его в следующий раз.

Хакс коротко кивнул, ничего не говоря в ответ. Он заметил пробирающегося к ним Уэксли, в чьи умелые руки он мог бы передать Натана. Снаружи ждал По, который, увидев Хакса, окликнул его.

 — Сэр, — весело сказал он. — Я собирался попросить вас разрешить мне после обеда полетать с Ши. Он справляется уже лучше, но кое-что все же еще нужно отполировать, так сказать. Думаете, у нас будет время?

Первые несколько дней, как Натан стал частью 363-й, заняли тренировочные полеты: Ши по очереди летал один на один то с Хаксом, то с По и по несколько часов в день проводил в тренажере «Линка». Поставленные перед ним задачи, он выполнял довольно неплохо, удовлетворительно, но, как сказал По, у него была парочка плохих привычек, от которых следовало бы избавиться до того, как вводить его в регулярную ротацию.

 — Я выделю время, — сказал Хакс.

По засунул руки в карманы, перекатываясь с носка на пятку и наоборот.

 — Я тут подумал, что мы можем отправить его вместе с Тейлором. Пусть он почувствует, как это — быть на его крыле.

Хакс тоже подумывал об этом, но проблема заключалась в том, что если кто-то и был особенно безразличен к Ши, так это — Билл Тейлор. Насколько он знал, тот до сих пор не обмолвился с ним ни словом.

 — Хорошо, — согласился Хакс, — но отправь с ними братьев Миллс, чтобы они попробовали полетать единым звеном.

 — Звучит здорово, сэр, — сказал По. — Я позабочусь об этом. — И с этими словами побежал в ангар.

Хакс направился в зал для совещаний, чтобы скоротать пару часиков за чтением о механике самолета, но на полпути туда его перехватил запыхавшийся сержант Митака.

 — С возвращением, сэр, — поприветствовал Митака, переводя дыхание. — Меня попросили привести вас к подполковнику. У него есть для вас важные новости.

Хакс удивленно поднял брови, но сказал:

 — Я сейчас же пойду к нему. Можешь не провожать меня.

Митака кивнул и поспешно ушел. Хакс был доволен его работой, но скорость, с какой тот шнырял по аэродрому, впечатляла. Хаксу порой казалось, что ритм биения его сердца вполне мог совпасть с ритмом домашних кроликов, которых держали в Чартерхаусе, когда он там учился.

В несколько более спокойном темпе Хакс направился к командному центру, пересекая хорошо протоптанный путь в этом направлении.

 — Командир Хакс, — весело поздоровалась мисс Рей, когда он вошел в здание. Она всегда улыбалась ему при встрече. — Пришли к подполковнику?

 — Все верно, — сказал он, усмехаясь ей в ответ.

Она поднялась со стула у радио-коммутатора, поправив юбку униформы.

 — Ему только что позвонили из штаб-квартиры, но, я уверена, это не займет много времени. Не могли бы вы подождать здесь? — Она шагнула в сторону заднего выхода.

Хакс охотно последовал за ней, выходя на бетонное крыльцо за дверью.

 — У вас все хорошо, мисс Рей? — спросил он.

 — Да, спасибо, — ответила она. — Вчера я получила письмо от Финна. Он говорит, что в январе ему дадут отпускной. — Она лучезарно улыбнулась, а щеки её порозовели. — Он обещал приехать сюда ко мне.

Хакс улыбнулся уголками губ. Приезд Финна зависел от того, доживет ли он до следующего года. Но это касалось их всех. Поэтому он сказал:

 — Очень рад слышать это. Мне было бы очень приятно встретиться с ним.

 — Полагаю, и ему тоже, — ответила Рей. — Я писала ему о вас и о некоторых наших с вами беседах. Надеюсь, вы не против.

 — Конечно, нет, — сказал Хакс. — Мне приятно думать, что вы считаете их достаточно памятными, чтобы запечатлеть их на бумаге.

 — Так и есть. И я всегда с нетерпением жду следующего раза, когда нам удастся поговорить. — Она выдержала паузу, окинув его укоризненным взглядом. — Вы должны чаще приходить сюда.

 — Я обязательно попробую.

 — Расскажите мне, как вы, — попросила Рей. — Хорошо выглядите. Полагаю, все дело в свежем воздухе. Есть в вас что-то эдакое.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Да. Мы сегодня летали над побережьем. Не слишком захватывающая вылазка, конечно, но сам азарт, волнение от полета свое дело делают.

 — Вы, летчики, все одинаковы, — с нежностью ответила Рей, покачав головой. — Живете только ради полетов. Знаете… Я никогда не сидела в кабине самолета.

 — Неужели и впрямь никогда? — удивился Хакс. — Член ВВС, который не летал? Стыдно, мисс Рей, стыдно.

Она мягко засмеялась.

 — В кабине самолета и для одного пилота не так уж и много места, а для пассажира — и подавно. Думается мне, что я могла бы летать в больших бомбардировщиках. Им ведь нужны там радиооператоры, верно?

Хакс легко мог представить себе Рей, сидящую у панели оператора бомбардировщика. Она, бесспорно, отлично выполняла бы свою работу, возможно, даже лучше некоторых мужчин на этом месте. Она была достаточно храброй, чтобы жить на аэродроме, находящимся под риском немецких бомбежек, так что то, что она не побоялась бы присоединится к пилотам, казалось вполне естественным.

 — Я поговорю о вас с Бомбардировочным командованием, — пообещал Хакс. — Уверен, у них найдется для вас местечко.

Рей решительно подняла подбородок.

 — Им же лучше. В противном случае мне придется самой стать летчиком-истребителем. Не хотите ли взять меня в свою эскадрилью?

Хакс торжественно положил руку себе на грудь.

 — Я отстранил бы любого моего пилота, лишь бы вы могли летать вместе с нами.

 — О, только не это, — засмеялась Рей. — Ваши «Орлы» так хороши, что мне не хотелось бы стать причиной отстранения от полетов любого из них. Знаете, буквально вчера здесь ошивались парочка ваших летчиков? Кто-то, кого зовут Вирджил и Льюис. Был еще и другой, но я не помню его имени. Большой такой мужчина с ужасно тяжелым американским акцентом.

 — Это Стриклэнд, — сказал Хакс. — Он из Техаса.

Рей постучала указательным пальцем по виску.

 — Точно. Я вспомнила. Он был очень обаятелен, несмотря на то, что многого из того, что он мне сказал, я не поняла.

 — К их диалекту нужно просто привыкнуть. Признаюсь, сейчас я практически не замечаю его. — В действительности, Хакс считал манеру речи Бена очаровательной. Звуки были более округлыми, растянутыми, вовсе не такими, как в обрезанном, чопорном британском английском, и произносились они медленнее. Хаксу такой выговор стал даже нравиться.

 — Рада узнать, что вы так хорошо с ними ладите, — сказала Рей. — Возможно, это не мое дело, но вы выглядите очень довольными, когда говорите о них. И, может быть, даже немного влюбленно. — Она подмигнула. — Мне кажется, они очаровали вас.

Хакс, немного смутившись, опустил взгляд.

 — Они хорошие люди.

Рей снова засмеялась.

 — Я смутила вас. Даже и не думала, что такое возможно. Приношу мои извинения.

 — Не стоит извиняться, — ответил Хакс. — Вы меня подловили. — Он нащупал в нагрудном кармане портсигар, ничего так не желая сейчас, как успокаивающего глотка табачного дыма, а затем понял взгляд на Рей. — Не возражаете?

 — Совсем нет. — И, проверив ступеньку на наличие какой-нибудь грязи, она присела на неё, приглашая Хакса присоединиться. Он сел, не выпуская изо рта сигарету, а потом осторожно выпустил дым в другую сторону, чтобы тот не попал на Рей.

 — Быть счастливым в самый разгар войны — благословение, — сказала Рей через мгновение. — Это не всегда легко.

Хакс сделал затяжку и выдохнул.

 — Совершенно верно. Но вам удается не падать духом.

 — Я пытаюсь, — сказала она, — ради других девушек. Подавать хороший пример и все такое. Но и у меня есть дни, когда я думаю, что всему этому никогда не придет конец, и что я больше никогда не увижу Финна. — Она сжала руки на коленях. — Я каждый день боюсь за него. Я его так сильно люблю и не могу потерять.

Хакс стряхнул пепел на бетон, чувствуя, как напрягается все его тело.

 — Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, — сказал он.

Рей взглянула на него с любопытством и удивлением.

 — У вас есть кто-то особенный, которого вы тоже ждете?

 — Можно и так сказать, — сказал он, глядя вниз на почти истлевшую сигарету. — Я не очень-то и жду, на самом деле. Этот… человек находится не так далеко от меня, как ваш Финн, но он тоже на фронте.

 — Оу, — выдохнула Рей. — Мне очень жаль.

Хакс склонил голову в сторону, проигнорировав её сострадание.

 — Я должен считать себя счастливым, потому что мне не нужно ждать писем, как вам, но в моем случае существуют другие барьеры.

Рей кивнула.

 — Они всегда есть, не так ли?

 — Да, — сказал Хакс. Он вынул изо рта сигарету и выбросил её.

Изнутри один из радиооператоров позвал Рей:

 — Командир крыла готов принять.

Хакс и Рей поднялись вместе, но прежде чем вернуться обратно, Рей приподнялась на цыпочки и, поцеловав Хакса в щеку, прошептал ему на ухо:

 — Пока можете, будьте рядом со своей любовью. — Затем она поспешила внутрь, оставив Хакса стоять снаружи.

Заставив себя собраться с мыслями и приготовившись к встрече с Сноуком, он вошел в его кабинет. Подполковник сидел за столом и впервые не курил сигару. Он махнул рукой, приглашая Хакса сесть. Хакс сел и приготовился слушать.

 — Итак, Армитидж, — начал Сноук, — вам и вашим американцам, судя по всему, удалось кого-то там впечатлить. « _Дейли миррор_ » отправляет сюда журналиста из Лондона, чтобы написать статью о 363-й и её подвигах. — Голые гребни над его глазами поднялись. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы слишком зазнавались, но что-то в «Орлиных эскадрильях» заставляет прессу чуть ли не грызться за хорошую историю. Также приедет фотограф, чтобы сделать пару снимков. Я ожидаю, что в этом примет участие вся эскадрилья.

Хакс моргнул, ошеломленный такой новостью. Когда первая «Орлиная эскадрилья», 71-я, ступила на службу, произошел целый шквал историй о них, но в последние месяцы пресса немного поутихла. «Орлы» были уже довольно старой новостью, даже если в отчетах о сбитых ими самолетах они ни на йоту не уступали другим эскадрильям ВВС. Но о четвертых «Орлах» почему-то не писал еще никто, хотя Хакс с гордостью мог сказать, что и у них был впечатляющий послужной список.

 — Что ж, сэр, — сказал Хакс, — это большая честь. Я уверен, что мои пилоты будут рады это услышать. Они смогут отправить своим домашним вырезки из газеты. Известно ли когда прибудет журналист? Я хотел бы дать моей эскадрильи время подготовиться.

 — Завтра утром, — ответил Сноук, — если все будет так, как планировалось. Вам хватит времени?

Выбора у Хакса не было, поэтому он сказал:

 — Да, сэр. Спасибо, что предупредили. Если это все, я пойду сообщу парням новость.

 — Да, это все. Хорошего дня, Армитидж.

Абсолютно довольный таким прогрессом и зная, что его пилоты, как узнают, обрадуются не меньше, Хакс вышел из кабинета. По пути на выход он бросил быстрый взгляд на Рей, и она улыбнулась ему. Он с благодарностью вернул ей улыбку.

Прийдя в зал для совещаний, Хакс обнаружил как обычно рассеявшихся по всему периметру помещения «Орлов». Некоторые из них подняли на него взгляд, когда он вошел, но большинство продолжало заниматься своим делом. Так было до тех пор, пока Хакс громко не хлопнул в ладоши.

 — Господа, минутку внимания, пожалуйста, — сказал он. Пилоты пытливо повернули к нему лица. — Подполковник только что сообщил мне, что про нас собираются написать статью в « _Дейли миррор_ ».

 — В газете? — спросил Норман Кроу, сложив свои игровые карты.

 — Именно, — ответил Хакс. — Они заметили наши образцовые полеты и захотели написать именно о нашей эскадрильи, хотя есть и другие «Орлы».

 — Да будь я проклят, — вскричал Билл Тейлор. — Это чертовски круто, парни. Мы будем знамениты.

Другие обменялись улыбками и несколькими возбужденными возгласами.

Хакс передал им то, что услышал от Сноука о времени прибытия журналиста и фотографа, ясно дав понять, что к этому моменту они все должны быть в полной форме или в летных куртках на случай, если этого затребует фотограф.

Коротышка, пробежавшись рукой по волосам, сказал:

 — Я бы хотел остричь эту гриву к приезду газетчиков. Думаете, у нас будет время сгонять в город, сэр?

 — Боюсь, что не будет, — ответил Хакс: до выходных отпускных им не давали. — Однако, возможно, тут на аэродроме есть кто-то, кто смог бы подправить нам шевелюры. Я узнаю.

 — Звучит неплохо, сэр, — с улыбкой сказал Коротышка.

Хакс оставил их, как выразился Стриклэнд, «пережевывать» новость о том, что будет завтра, когда приедет журналист. Направляясь к двери выхода, Хакс бросил короткий взгляд на Бена. Тот сидел поодаль ото всех и вырезал новую фигурку из дерева, выглядя при этом так, словно происходящее вокруг его ничуть не интересовало. На короткое мгновение он поймал взгляд Хакса, и Хакс почувствовал вспышку тепла, отогнавшую холодный воздух улицы.

На то, чтобы найти человека, умеющего обращаться с ножницами, ушло два часа. Он оказался капралом Клерком Хоскинсом из административного отдела.

 — Это был бизнес моего отца, — сказал Хоскинс, когда денщик представил его Хаксу. — Я изучил азы, прежде чем присоединился к воздушным силам.

Хакс поднял брови.

 — Только азы?

Хоскинс пожал плечами.

 — Солдатская стрижка не такая уж и тяжелая задача, сэр.

Попросив разрешение отлучить Хоскинса от его поста примерно на час, Хакс привел его к 363-й. Тот захватил с собой сложенную брезентовую накидку и кожаный мешочек с гребенцами и ножницами. Все это дело выглядело удивительно профессионально. По его прибытии Тейлор вытащил один из стульев зала для совещаний на улицу, поставил на траву и сел стричься первым.

Хакс был эгоистично рад, что, прежде чем он сам займет свое место на стуле, Хоскинс испытает свои навыки на ком-то другом. У Тейлора получилась аккуратная, даже модная стрижка. Воодушевленные увиденным результатом, «Орлы» даже успели немного повздорить, кому за кем идти стричься. Хакс выждал, когда Хоскинс закончит с его пилотами, а потом и сам уселся на стул. Тот завязал накидку на его шее. Прямо рядом с ухом Хакс услышал резкое пощёлкивание ножниц, но Хоскинс был осторожен, орудовал инструментом ловко и уверенно.

 — Вот и все, сэр, — спустя какое-то время сказал он, отступая. У Хакса не было зеркала, но он был готов поверить Хоскинсу на слово. Он провел рукой по остриженным волосам, которых сегодня не приглаживал гелем.

 — Спасибо, капрал, — сказал Хакс, снимая накидку и передавая её Хоскинсу. — Благодаря вам мы теперь отлично выглядим.

Тот застенчиво улыбнулся.

 — Это было не сложно, сэр. — Он сложил накидку и засунул ножницы в футляр. — Тогда я пойду…

 — Подождите.

Хакс и Хоскинс повернулись и увидели поднявшегося со своего места Бена. Он сложил руки перед собой, выглядя в общем-то как-то неловко и неуверенно.

 — Мне, наверное, тоже было бы неплохо подстричься, — сказал Бен. — А то у меня уж слишком длинная грива отросла. — Его волосы были ему чуть ли не по плечи, что, собственно говоря, выходило за грань как и обычного военного порядка, так и стиля. Но такая прическа шла Бену, и Хакс с трудом мог представить себе его с короткими волосами.

 — Это устроить я могу, — ответил Хоскинс и начал заново доставать и раскладывать свои инструменты. Бен подошел к стулу и сел, позволив Хоскинсу накинуть на себя накидку. — Как вы хотите, сэр? Я могу обрезать настолько, насколько вам будет угодно. Если убрать волосы к бокам, они будут выглядеть заметно короче. — Гребешком он зачесал верхние пряди волос Бена влево, как это делал себе Хакс.

 — Хорошо, — сказал Бен, жуя щёку.

 — Нет. — Слово вырвалось из Хакса, прежде чем он смог подумать и остановить его. И Бен, и Хоскинс резко подняли на него взгляды, ножницы Хоскинса застыли на кончиках волос Бена. Хакс сглотнул, понимая, что он сказал совершенно не к месту, но продолжил: — Ему бы не пошла такая прическа.

Бен нахмурил брови.

 — Почему нет?

 — Просто… — Хакс попытался подобрать верные слова. — Не обрезай.

Бен внимательно посмотрел на него, в то время как взгляд Хоскинса неуверенно метался между ними.

 — Верните все, как было, — попросил Хакс.

Хоскинс поднял гребешок и пробежался по волосам Бена, возвращая ту прическу, которую обычно он носил.

 — Просто подравняйте, — сказал Хакс, чувствуя отчетливое неодобрение, так и сквозившее от всего вида Хоскинса. — Освежите кончики. Больше ничего.

 — Конечно, сэр, — откликнулся Хоскинс. Он пропустил сквозь пальцы волосы Бена, пытаясь решить, как дальше действовать, а Бену сказал: — Опустите слегка голову, сэр.

Бен послушался и так и замер с приопущеной головой, когда Хоскинс начал обрезать концы. На накидку упали первые темные полумесяцы волос. Хакс стоял, мгновение наблюдая. Бен посмотрел на него.

 — Вам нужно что-то еще, сэр? — спросил он.

Хакс одернул себя.

 — Ах, нет. Я просто… пойду. — Он ухватил краем глаза озорную улыбку Бена, когда повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Было около семи часам вечера, время ужина, когда зазвонил телефон 363-й, вызвав «Орлов» в небо. На радаре обнаружили четверку немецких истребителей, и штаб-квартире нужна была эскадрилья, чтобы противодействовать им. К тому времени как 363-я поднялась в воздух, на землю легли сумерки, так что в основном им пришлось лететь по приборам. Хакс беспокоился, потому что в этой части страны ночная атака была редкостью, и к тому же «Орлы» не привыкли к ночному бою.

Однако его страхи себя не оправдали. Когда они вылетели на побережье, готовые пойти на перехват противника, там никого не оказалось. «Орлы» пролетели вдоль белого утеса и вглубь Ла-Манша, но и там никого не встретили. Хакс настоял на том, чтобы подождать еще с полчаса и точно убедится, что «Мессершмитты» не материализуются вдруг из темноты с пулеметами наготове. Когда, наконец, он удостоверился, что это была ложная тревога, он отдал приказ повернуть обратно в Уолкастл.

Несмотря на то, что когда «Орлы» добрались до столовой, ужин уже закончился, сержанты подали им их порции. Ели они быстро и практически не переговаривались друг с другом. Под конец такого позднего ужина многие уже зевали. Хакс и сам ощущал тяжесть усталости, но идти к себе в комнату не спешил. Его ожидали в ангаре, и ему не терпелось оказаться там.

Бен ушел из столовой пол часа назад с заранее зажатой меж губами сигаретой. Хакс сосредоточился на своей тарелке, ковыряясь в картошке и пережаренной солонине, которые у него не было ни малейшего желания съесть. Он заставил себя кушать, но, не съев больше половины порции, он оттолкнул от себя тарелку. Хакс как раз собирался встать, когда его перехватил Ши.

 — Можно вас на пару слов, сэр? — спросил Натан, чуть оттягивая тугой галстук на шее.

Хакс остановился, прежде чем ответить, более радушно, чем он на самом деле чувствовал:

 — Конечно. Что такое?

Натан прочистил горло и расправил плечи, готовясь произнести речь, которую, как Хакс предполагал, он приготовил заранее.

 — Прошла уже почти неделя с тех пор, как меня прислали сюда, сэр, а я все еще занимаюсь тренировочными маневрами. Я не какой-нибудь зеленый новичок. У меня есть боевой опыт, и я готов летать вместе с остальной эскадрильей. Я хотел бы попросить вписать меня в лётную ротацию.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него. Ситуацию с Ши он понимал и чувствовал бы то же самое, если бы его отправили на тренировку, когда у него уже был опыт в боях, но отчет По о его полете с Биллом Тейлором и братьями Миллс ранее днем не сулил ничего хорошего. Билл жестоко придирался к нему, упрекая его даже за малейшие промахи. Он больше времени критиковал бедного парня, чем работал с ним как с ведомым. Льюис и Брюстер при этом держали языки за зубами, но оба после тренировки пришли к Хаксу с неприятными подробностями полета.

Если Тейлор будет продолжать упорствовать и так и не захочет работать с Ши, Хаксу придется изменить структуру всего строя. От этого все немного собьется, и пилотам как минимум несколько дней нужно будет привыкать к своим новым партнерам. Хакс хотел избежать этого, поэтому он планировал сперва провести суровый разговор с Тейлором, прежде чем решить, отправлять ли с ним Ши.

 — Я ценю твою готовность заявить мне об этом, — сказал Хакс Ши, — но существуют определенные соображения, которые необходимо решить, прежде чем я смогу дать согласие на участия в заданиях.

Ши закусил щеку.

 — Какие, например, сэр? Если они касаются моего полета, я могу это исправить.

 — Дело не в этом, — ответил Хакс. — Тут мне нужно разобраться самому. Потерпи еще день-два, а я пока позабочусь о том, чтобы ты смог перейти в активную службу.

На мгновение Ши выглядел неуверенным, но затем кивнул.

 — Хорошо, сэр. Но вы даете мне слово… — Он снова качнул головой.

Хакс должен был восхититься его решительностью. У него было мужество, он мог постоять за себя. Чего нельзя было сказать о каждом пилоте, с коим доводилось летать Хаксу.

 — Да, лейтенант Ши, — сказал Хакс. — Я даю тебе слово. Два дня максимум.

 — Спасибо, сэр, — Он не двинулся с места, и Хакс вопросительно поднял брови.

 — Что-нибудь еще?

 — О, нет, — поспешно ответил Ши, отступая. — Простите, сэр. Я не хотел задерживать вас. У вас же наверняка есть еще дела, с которыми нужно разобраться до того, как выключат свет?

Хакс попытался уклонился от вопроса, насколько мог, просто сказав:

 — Да, у меня есть некоторые нерешенные вопросы. Прошу меня извинить. — Повернувшись, он подошел к двери, чувствуя на себе взгляд Натана, но долго зацикливаться на этом он не стал. Прежде чем отправиться в ангар, он еще достаточно долго неуверенно простоял снаружи столовой, чтобы успеть выкурить сигарету и точно убедиться, что за ним никто не последует.

Теперь темнота внутри ангара была знакомой, лишь от одного взгляда на укутанное сумерками здание, сердце в предвкушении начинало биться сильнее. Хакс знал, что ожидает его там, и тело предательски отзывалось на это.

Он едва переступил порог, когда появился Бен и, схватив его за запястье, потащил в вязкую темень за дверью. Хакс оказался впечатан в стену из гофрированного металла. Бен тут же рванулся следом, требующий, голодный. В его поцелуе не было ни нежности, ни сдержанности. Одна необузданная страсть. Бен кусался, посасывал нижнюю губу Хакса, зажимая между зубами и языком. Он целовал так, словно хотел выпить его живьем, иссушить до дна.

Такого неистового рвения Хакс не ожидал, но он быстро подхватил этот ритм, запустив руку в подстриженные волосы Бена, до боли зажимая их пальцами. Бен издал рычащий звук и вдвинулся бедрами в пах Хакса, пригвождая его к стене. Он уже был возбужден и отчаянно искал касаний, хоть какого-то давления.

 — Что на тебя нашло? — сумел вставить Хакс между поцелуями.

 — Хотел тебя весь день, — пробормотал Бен, скользя губами по шее Хакса. — Все, о чем я только думал. — Он чуть отстранился, ловя взгляд Хакса. — Я хочу снова взять тебя в рот. Я думал об этом каждую ночь, когда я… — Он замолчал, зная, что остальное Хакс додумает сам.

Хакс почувствовал, как в груди у него поднялось горячее удовлетворение. Исступленного, откровенного желания Бена было достаточно, чтобы заставить все его тело гореть. Внутри подергивалось радостное предчувствие. Подняв руку, Хакс коснулся указательным и средним пальцем нижней губы Бена и, дав ему секунду подготовиться, толкнул их внутрь. Бен послушно впустил их, жадно посасывая и пробегаясь между ними языком. Это зрелище ошпарило Хакса с головы до ног. Страсть, смешанная с нетерпением, была так сильна, что он с трудом держался, стараясь сохранить хотя бы крохи самообладания. Хакс погрузил пальцы практически по костяшки и, к его удивлению, Бен не отпрянул, даже не кашлянул. Тогда Хакс чуть надавил на язык, проверяя, но Бен держался твердо.

 — Что ты сделал? — спросил он, медленно вынимая пальцы.

Бен облизал свои красные губы, подняв свои два пальца.

 — Практиковался.

Хакс аж разинул рот от удивления, но дурная кровь уже ударила в пах, посылая потоки восхитительных импульсов. Бен сидел в своей комнате, засовывая себе в рот два пальца, чтобы натренироваться, приготовиться к члену Хакса. Хакс никогда даже и не думал о таком, когда и сам учился доставлять своему любовнику удовольствие.

 — Иисусе, Бен, — застонал Хакс, беря его руку в свою и поочередно целуя кончики его пальцев. — Ты пытаешься свести меня с ума?

Пальцами другой руки Бен провел от подбородка Хакса к горлу.

 — Я хочу делать все то, что ты делаешь для меня. То, как ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя… Я хочу, чтобы и ты тоже испытывал это.

Хакс держал его лицо в своих руках, рассматривая, изучая его. Бен был абсолютно искренним, отдавая себя полностью, предлагая все, что у него есть, все, что он может. Осознавать это было ошеломляюще. И Хакс, полный этого оглушающего чувства, привлек его к себе, вжался в губы Бена, крепко, со вкусом.

 — На колени.

Бен опустился на корточки, а затем стал на колени, утопив лицо в изгибе бедер Хакса. Сцепив зубы, Хакс посмотрел на его скрытое лицо и, расстегнув брюки, немного стянул их вниз. Его член освободился, чуть не ударив Бена по носу. Бен не отстранился ни на дюйм; вместо этого он наклонился и провел губами по его кончику. К нижней губе пристала капелька влаги, когда Бен слегка отодвинулся назад. Хакс шумно втянул воздух.

 — Совершенный, — сказал Хакс, поглаживая затылок Бена. — Ты такой прелестный.

Бен поднял на него взгляд блестящих восхищенных глаз.

 — Скажи это снова, — попросил он тихо и глубоко.

Хакс поднес руку к его щеке.

 — Ты так хорош для меня.

Бена прошибла такая крупная дрожь, что даже Хакс мог почувствовать её. Бен прильнул к прикосновению, в то время как его левая рука поглаживала яички Хакса, мягко перекачивая их в руке. Хакс одобрительно мурлыкнул.

 — Нажми чуть сзади, — сказал он. — Мне это нравится.

Бен провел пальцами по чувствительной коже там, где просил Хакс, услышав, как тот загнанно выдохнул поощрительное «да». Это было не совсем то чувство, которое Хакс мог получить от тех же пальцев внутри себя, но и оно было приятным.

 — Можно и твой рот тоже? — спросил он, странно вежливо для такой бесстыдной просьбы.

Положив правую руку на бедро Хакса, Бен открыл рот и захватил губами его член.

Жар, омывший тело Хакса и наполнивший каждую его клеточку удовольствием, был разрушительным, неистовым, контрастирующим с холодным ночным воздухом, и Хакс едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не зайти еще дальше. Даже если Бен был готов взять его, он сделает это в свое время. Настаивать Хакс ни на чем не будет.

Бен сначала двигался медленно, дразняще ласкал кончиком языка, наслаждаясь реакцией Хакса. А затем взял глубже, пока член не коснулся его горла. Он напрягся, и Хакс, собирая всю свою волю в кулак, застыл, позволяя Бену поступать по его усмотрению. Нерешительно, тот двинулся дальше, мышцы вокруг плоти Хакса напряглись. Стало невыносимо жарко. Хотелось большего.

 — Боже, — прошептал Хакс, сжимая от наслаждения челюсть. Он слегка подтолкнул голову Бена, но не заставлял его брать до конца. Из Бена вырвался тихий рокочущий звук, когда он отстранился.

 — Так правильно? — спросил он и, обернув пальцы вокруг напряженного члена Хакса, погладил ими по всей длине.

 — Да, — ответил Хакс. — Все правильно. Но пока пожалей свое горло. Через некоторое время оно начнет болеть. Просто… — Бен скользнул рукой вверх с самой головке, а затем двинул назад, чуть надавливая на плоть большим пальцем. — Просто продолжай это делать. — Он чуть не запнулся, словив взглядом хищную улыбку Бена за секунду до того, как он снова взял его член в рот.

Хакс откинулся назад и позволил Бену работать, наслаждаясь каждым движением языка и жгучим теплом его рта. Левой рукой Бен погладить член Хакса, заставив его судорожно вздохнуть и отчаянно податься бедрами вперед. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как Хакс осмелился засунуть что-то в себя. Он всегда активно и без поблажек заботился о здоровье своего тела, но от перспективы пары пальцев в дополнение к вниманию Бена устоять было трудно.

Хакс положил два пальца правой руки в рот, смачивая их слюной. Когда он вытащил их, они блестели. Затем он завел руку назад и скользнул пальцами в ложбинку между ягодицами. Он вздохнул, расслабляя давно нетронутые мышцы, и протолкнул палец внутрь.

Первый прошел легко, знакомо. Хакс погрузил его практически целиком, изогнул, ища то самое местечко, нажми на которое, по телу разливается чистое электричество. Он чуть не застонал, когда, найдя его, надавил, отчего его живот тут же напрягся.

Хакс задвигал пальцем вперед-назад, растягивая себя для второго пальца. Было немного больно, мышцы пекли, но это было правильно, хорошо. Бен упруго ласкал его ртом и рукой, все ускоряя темп. Хакс не сумел подавить вырвавшийся из него звук, когда добавил в себя второй палец. Намятое место отзывалось потоками дрожи, ощущения сплелись воедино и накалились добела.

 _Боже мой_ , мелькнуло в голове и кануло в туман похоти. С тех пор как он последний раз делал это, казалось, прошли столетия. Он почти забыл, как сильно ему это нравилось, как полнота проникновения заставляла все его тело гудеть, как провод под напряжением. Его первые любовники показали ему, как это делается, и с тех пор он уже не мог остановиться. Скручивая внутри себя пальцы, он опустил голову на стену позади. Его свободная рука с жадностью перебирала волосы Бена.

Хакс чувствовал свое приближение. С каждым движением внизу живота будто натягивалась тетива лука. Аж звенела от напряжения. Он едва ли мог думать, но ему удалось тихонько предупредить Бена:

 — Я близко. Я сейчас кончу. — Бен взглянул на него сквозь ресницы и слегка покачал головой. Хакс до боли закусил губу. — Ты уверен? — В ответ тот медленно моргнул, и Хакс, выдохнув «хорошо», позволил себе с головой окунуться в удовольствие. Он продержался еще минуту, возможно, чуть меньше, прежде чем по телу промчалась мощная волна невероятного блаженства. Оно рвало нервы, разливаясь жаром по коже.

Движения Бена запнулись, сбились с ритма, пока и все не прекратились, его глаза широко распахнулись. Хакс помнил, что в свой первый раз, когда это делал, чувствовал чуть ли не отвращение. Ему тогда удалось проглотить немного семени, а все остальное он выплюнул в соседний унитаз. Но Бен не отстранился до самого конца и, сжав глаза, с трудом сглотнул.

Хакс осторожно вытащил пальцы из себя и натянул на себя брюки. Его все еще потряхивало от произошедшего, но он обратился к Бену, сказав:

 — Идем. Тебе нужно воды. Она все вымоет.

Бен оперся на руку Хакса и позволил ему помочь поднять себя на ноги. Они в тишине дошли до колонки, находящейся на улице. Открыв кран, Бен наклонился и, черпая чашей ладоней воду, попил. Когда он закончил, Хакс ополоснул свои пальцы, закрутил кран и подошел к Бену.

 — Тебе не нужно делать это снова, если ты не хочешь, — сказал Хакс. — Да оно и вовсе не обязательно.

Бен вытер рот.

 — Это не так уж и плохо. — Он выдержал паузу. — Ну, хотя и не здорово тоже.

 — Знаю, — сказал Хакс с сочувствием. — К этому нужно еще привыкнуть, но тебе привыкать не надо. Для меня это не имеет никакого значения.

Бен рассеянно провел кончиками пальцев по лацканам пиджака Хакса, который тот так и не снял.

 — Мне понравилось, когда это сделал ты, поэтому я научусь.

Хакс почувствовал, как в груди у него разбухает чувство безграничной нежности к стоящему напротив парню. Бен был необыкновенным, замечательным. Хакс взял его за руку и сжал.

 — Ты все больше и больше удивляешь меня, Бен Соло.

На улице было слишком темно, чтобы увидеть цвет его щек, но Хакс точно знал, что они у него залились смущенным румянцем. Утянув Бена за собой, он вернулся в ангар. Ненасытная страсть, охватывающая их пару минут назад, чуть отступила, но Хакс все еще хотел сделать Бену приятно, поэтому потянулся к его ширинке.

Бен поймал его руку.

 — Что ты делал раньше? — спросил он. — Когда я… когда мы…

Хакс замешкался. Он не думал, что может подумать Бен о том, что он делал своими пальцами. По сути, это была содомия. Не все мужчины занимались подобным, когда были вместе со своими любовниками. Некоторым это казалось неприятно. Они считали, что это переходит всякие границы приличия. Хакс не верил, что Бен может относится к их числу.

Тщательно подбирая слова, он начал:

 — Я засунул в себя пальцы. Два. В этом нет ничего необычного. И оно к тому же приносит удовольствие.

Брови Бена стянулись к переносице, но в выражении его лица не было ни капли злобы.

 — Ты прямо всунул их в себя?

 — Да, — сказал Хакс и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Мне это нравится.

Бен задумчиво пожевал губу. Хакс терпеливо ждал, затаив дыхание. Он был готов к осуждению, но вместо этого встретился с другим вопросом:

 — Это не больно?

 — Нет, пальцами, нет, — ответил Хакс. Он решил не приуменьшать, поэтому продолжил. — Но от мужского члена может возникнуть дискомфорт.

Бен, как и ожидалось, выглядел изумленным.

 — Ты действительно это делаешь? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду… он может поместиться?

Хакс кивнул.

 — Да, хотя для этого нужно приложить определенные усилия. — Он коротко взглянул на промежность Бена. — Для тебя мне придется поработать немного дольше обычного.

 — Для меня, — медленно повторил Бен. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это с тобой?

Хакс пошевелил рукой, пока не коснулся пальцев Бена.

 — Если бы у нас была такая возможность, то да, я бы этого хотел. Очень.

Бен погладил большим пальцем ребро ладони Хакса, опустив взгляд.

 — Я сделаю это, если ты этого хочешь. При условии, что оно действительно не больно.

 — Обещаю, что нет, — сказал Хакс. — И тебе тоже будет хорошо. Ощущения не похожи ни на что.

 — Мы можем сделать это здесь? — спросил Бен.

 — Нет, — резко сказал Хакс. — На аэродроме — ни за что. Существуют определенные границы непристойности, при нарушении которых нас могут поймать и простить, но это относится к самым вопиющим действиям. Некоторых вещей можно попросту не заметить, только вот не этого.

 — Выходит, мы никогда не сможем это попробовать.

Хакс не хотел этого признавать, но сказал:

 — Да, это маловероятно. Но все в порядке. Есть куча других вещей, которые мы можем делать. — Подавшись вперед, он поцеловал Бена в губы, а рукой скользнул к ширинке его штанов.

Вскоре на стену облокачивался уже Бен, а Хакс стоял на коленях у его ног.

***

Следующим утром Хакс выделил пару лишних минут, чтобы привести себя в полный порядок: пригладил форму и, расчесав волосы, аккуратно уложил их. Журналиста из « _Дейли миррор_ » ждали к девяти часам, и выглядеть неопрятно он не собирался. Прийдя на завтрак, Хакс обнаружил уже сидящих за столом Бена и По, оба они выглядели свежо и аккуратно. Волосы Бена были чистыми и блестящими, а волосы По — стильно уложенными.

 — Доброе утро, сэр, — сказал По с усмешкой, поднимая в знак приветствия чашку с кофе. — Выглядите элегантно. А мы неплохо справились, а?

У Хакса не было нужды пристально осматривать их — он не сомневался, что их денщики хорошо позаботились об их форме, — но он все-таки позволил себе изучающе посмотреть сначала на По, а затем и на Бена. Тот поднял на него взгляд теплых карих глаз. Для Хакса он были до одури родными, и он надеялся, что это щемящее чувство нежности отразилось в его собственных глазах.

 — Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, — сказал он По. — Нас уж точно не опозоришь.

По усмехнулся.

 — Надеюсь, так и будет. Но знаете что? Меня годами никто не фотографировал. В последний раз я видел свой портрет со школьных лет. — Он потер подбородок. — Держу пари, в форменном пиджаке я выгляжу более лихо, чем в рубашке и галстуке-бабочке.

Бен сморщил нос.

 — Галстук-бабочка? Серьезно?

 — Мой старик настоял на том, что с ним я выгляжу солидно, — сказал По, пожав плечами. — Не знаю, как я умудрился согласиться с ним, но я все равно надел его.

Хакс всегда думал, что с галстуком-бабочкой выглядят скорее глупо, чем солидно, если только не носить его со смокингом. В последний раз, когда он надел бабочку, был на его двадцатый День рождения. Он, возможно, все еще висел в гардеробе в Суррее; Хакс задался вопросом, подходит ли тот ему до сих пор. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже шесть лет, его телосложение не так уж и сильно изменилось.

 — Этот портрет висит в доме твоих родителей? — поинтересовался Хакс.

По опустил чашку на стол.

 — Еще как. А у вас есть фотография с вашего выпуска, сэр?

 — Есть. Боюсь, что её поместили под рамку и повесили в галерее на втором этаже.

По промычал в знак согласия, делая еще один глоток кофе. Хакс наложил себе в тарелку овсянки. Сегодня она была разваристой.

 — А как это — фотографироваться? — спросил Бен.

Хакс поднял брови.

 — Тебя никогда не снимали?

Покачав головой, Бен сказал:

 — Не мог позволить себе купить камеру, а когда я закончил среднюю школу, меня никто не фотографировал. Да и вообще никого не фотографировали.

 — Что ж, — сказал Хакс. — Ты должен стоять на месте и в большинстве случаев улыбаться. — На фотографии с колледжа сам он не улыбался. Ему никогда не удавалось заставить себя выдавливать улыбку тогда, когда ему этого не хотелось. — Это не займет больше секунды. Просто ждешь яркой вспышки. Тут все просто.

 — Хм. — Бен лениво провел пальцем по изгибу ручки кофейной чашки. — И я сразу же смогу посмотреть фотографию?

 — Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Фотографию нужно сначала проявить в темной комнате с помощью какого-то химического раствора. Не знаю, как здесь у них, но эта процедура занимает какое-то время. Скорее всего мы увидим, как вышли на фотографиях не раньше, чем их напечатают в газете.

По похлопал Бена по спине.

 — Не волнуйся, парень. Ты отлично получишься. Ты не уродливее меня.

Хакс закатил глаза. По был одним из самых красивых пилотов, даже если он особо не отмечал этого. У него была широкая яркая улыбка, ясные глаза и сильная челюсть. Хакс не сомневался, что на фотографиях он получится отлично.

На По Бен был ничуть не похож, но отрицать того, что от этого он не был привлекательным, было никак нельзя. Тем не менее, Бен будто стеснялся своей внешности, скрываясь за волосами и сутулясь. Он думал, что он самый обыкновенный, что в нем нет ничего примечательного, однако все было совсем не так, и нужно было бы чаще напоминать ему об этом. То, как он отреагировал на комплимент, который сказал ему Хакс, когда они накануне ночью занимались в ангаре любовью, показало, как сильно он нуждался в словах о том, что красив.

 — Я бы даже сказал, что на этом аэродроме мы самая красивая эскадрилья, — легко молвил Хакс. — Мы заставим других «Орлов» выглядеть безвкусно на нашем фоне.

 — Вот это настрой, сэр, — засмеялся По.

Однако, Бен убежденным не казался. Он, не сказав ни слова, вернулся к своему завтраку. Хакс, не в силах оставить его с таким настроением, вытянул ногу и беззвучно постучал по ботинку Бена. Бен поднял взгляд от своей тарелки, крепче сжав в руке ложку. Хакс чуть приподнял ногу, касаясь его лодыжки.

_Все хорошо._

Напряжение чуть отпустило плечи Бена. Хакс, коснувшись его голени в последний раз, убрал ногу.

Остальные пилоты эскадрильи подоспели в течение следующих нескольких минут, накладывали себе еду и садились обсудить будущее интервью. Стриклэнд утверждал, что у него будут самые лучшие истории, на что Кроу ответил, что для этого ему придется хорошенько набрехать. За это Стриклэнд наградил его оттопыренным средним пальцем. Ели не торопясь: утром их не отправят в небо, разве что если ситуация действительно не будет чрезвычайной.

Покидая столовую, мужчины из 222-й и 129-й бросили на них пару недовольных взглядов, однако 363-ю это ничуть не задело. Коротышка даже махнул рукой и игриво подмигнул двоим пилотам из 129-й, когда те хмуро посмотрели на него.

 — Доброе утро, джентльмены, — сказал он, ярко улыбаясь.

В половине восьмого они покончили с едой, но задержались за столом, потягивая холодный кофе, оставленный сержантами. Хакс выпил еще одну чашку чая, а Брюстер Миллс рассказал об исследовании пустыни Аризоны. Время от времени в его рассказ вклинивался Льюис со своими дополнениями или исправлениями. Он поведал, как ему обратно в лагерь пришлось чуть ли не нести брата на себе после того, как его укусила, к счастью, не ядовитая змея, и его лодыжка стала вдвое больше. Эта упомянутая деталь Брюстеру пришлась не по вкусу.

Когда они закончили между собой спорить и препираться, Бен поднялся на ноги. Он, достав из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет, выбил себе одну и засунул её между губ. Мельца, тоже встав на ноги, спросил:

 — Можно и мне одну?

Бен бросил ему пачку через стол. Тот ловко поймал её и достал две сигареты: одну выкурить сейчас, вторую — на потом; её он засунул за ухо и улыбнулся Бену.

 — Ты же не против, да, Бенни? — спросил Тео.

Бен бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

 — Не называй меня так, — прогрохотал он.

Тео поднял руки в извиняющимся жесте и, держа губами сигарету, сказал:

 — Моя ошибка, _Бен_. Обидеть не хотел.

Бен вытащил сигарету изо рта и покатал её между пальцев.

 — Тогда идем. — Он направился к двери. Тео поспешил за ним, идя быстрыми короткими шагами.

Хакс не был тем, кто начинал курить прямиком с утра, поэтому он остался на своем месте и допил остатки чая. Молодой Натан Ши только было собрался рассказать что-нибудь из своего неиссякаемого арсенала историй, когда в столовую ввалился Мельца.

 — Они здесь, — сказал он. — Журналист здесь и он спрашивает нас!

Помещение заполнилось скрежетом скамеек, когда 363-я, повскакивая со своих мест, ринулась на солнечный свет — редкость в это время года. Хакс вышел последним, сохраняя спокойствие.

Снаружи подполковник Сноук беседовал с двумя мужчинами, один — худощавый блондин в длинном коричневом пальто, а другой был низким и темноволосым. В руках он держал большую сумку, в которой, вероятно, лежала камера. «Орлы» скопились вокруг них, взволновано ожидая, что будет дальше. Хакс, обогнув их, подошел туда, где стоял Сноук.

 — Командир эскадрильи Хакс, — хрипло позвал Сноук, — могу я познакомить вас с Амброузом Фаннименом и Джейкобом Армистедом?

 — Доброе утро, — поздоровался Хакс, протягивая руку. Фаннимен, по-видимому журналист, пожал её первым.

 — Приятно познакомиться, командир, — сказал он с ярко выраженным акцентом Кокни. — Вы главный в 363-й эскадрилье?

Хакс наклонил голову.

 — Верно. С момента её формирования в сентябре.

Фаннимен откуда-то выудил маленький блокнот и карандаш.

 — Хорошо, у меня будут к вам вопросы, но, думаю, сперва мне нужно познакомиться с вашими парнями. — Он, улыбаясь, посмотрел на них. — Вы не возражаете?

 — Конечно, нет, — сказал Хакс, жестом указывая на стайку «Орлов», замерших неподалеку и пытающихся не пропустить ни единого слова. — Уверен, они не меньше вашего хотят поговорить с вами.

Фаннимен прошел мимо Хакса и начал подходить к каждому пилоту. Они друг за другом представились, один бодрее предыдущего. Кроме Бена, который пробормотал приветствие, пожав руку журналисту.

 — Что ж, ребята, — сказал Фаннимен, — я хотел бы поговорить с каждым из вас. Есть ли у вас тут такое местечко, где мы могли бы это сделать спокойно?

 — Можете использовать зал для совещаний, — сказал Сноук Хаксу, тот коротко кивнул.

Фаннимен поправил шляпу на голове, так что та по-залихвацки накренилась.

 — После вас, командир эскадрильи. — Он шел в ногу с Хаксом, пересекая поле и параллельно осыпал его разными вопросами. — Так скажите мне, сэр, что заставило вас взять бразды правления над американской эскадрильей?

Хакс ответил честно:

 — Меня назначили им. Я не выбирал.

 — Разве? — удивился Фаннимен, черкая что-то в блокноте. — Для вас такое назначение было проблемой?

 — Нет, — ответил Хакс, не желая признать свое первоначальное разочарование, когда он узнал, что ему дали «Орлов». — Я был рад получить командование над собственной эскадрильей независимо от их национальности.

 — Это была ваша первая эскадрилья, верно?

 — Да, первая.

 — И вы сумели доказать, что у вас просто стальная хватка, — сказал Фаннимен. — Количество сбитых вашей эскадрильей самолетов неприятеля в сравнении с понесенными вами потерями действительно впечатляет. В Англии вы среди лучших. Вы ожидали, что, узнав о распоряжении, будете нести полную ответственность за действия американцев?

Хакс бросил на него косой взгляд.

 — Вы намекаете, что американские пилоты не так опытны, как английские?

 — Не думаю, что у кто-либо повернулся бы язык утверждать это, судя по вашим лётным отчетам, командир, — примирительно сказал Фаннимен. — Они отличная команда.

Раздражение, щекотнувшее грудь, исчезло. Хакс расслабился.

 — Так и есть. Мы научились хорошо работать вместе. Я более чем доволен их полетами.

 — Несомненно. — Фаннимен сделал еще несколько заметок. — Случались ли у вас вначале какие-нибудь непонимания на почве отличия культур? Или, может, были какие-то особенности, с которыми приходилось разбираться?

 — Они довольно быстро привыкли к британской жизни, — сказал Хакс. В основном, это было правдой. — В последние месяцы мы многое узнали о странах друг друга. Конечно, различия есть, куда ж без этого, но мы нашли общую почву — полеты. В небе нет национальных границ.

 — Никаких национальных границ в небе, — пробормотал Фаннимен, яростно водя карандашом в блокноте. — Замечательно. Могу я процитировать вас?

 — Безусловно.

Когда они добрались до зала для совещаний, Хакс открыл дверь для Фаннимена и Армистеда, последний все это время молча шел рядом, не пытаясь заговорить.

Фаннимен оглядел помещение.

 — А вы довольно неплохо устроились. — Он заметил доску с записями количества сбитых немецких самолетов. — Джейкоб, сделай фотографию этого. — И, повернувшись к Хаксу, сказал: — Не могли бы вы встать рядом с ней, командир?

Хакс пробежался руками по пиджаку, одернул подол, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что тот никак не скособочился, а сидит аккуратно и ровно. Затем он подошел к доске. Фотограф, положив свою ношу на стол и открыв, достал большую камеру и вкрутил лампу-вспышку. Держа аппарат на уровне лица, он сказал:

 — Итак, командир. Три, два, один…

Вспышка на мгновение ослепила Хакса, заставив его быстро заморгать, пока перед глазами не перестали вертеться белые пятна. Он не улыбался.

 — Для начала хорошо, — сказал Фаннимен. — Теперь давайте поговорим с этими летунами. — Он указал на Гилберта и жестом пригласил его подойти. Вирджил с высоко поднятым подбородком поднялся на ноги.

Хакс слушал, как каждый пилот рассказывал Фаннимену о себе и о том, что привело его в Англию. Все они говорили о желании летать и обеспокоенности по поводу войны. Никто из них и словом не обмолвился о том, что Соединенные Штаты по-прежнему остаются нейтральными или что ни один из них официально не давал присягу служить Короне. Хакс не готовил их к интервью, но с гордостью заметил, что они говорили с достоинством и осмотрительностью, когда речь касалась деликатных тем. Они оказались отличными представителями как и ВВС, так и своей страны.

Фаннимен только что закончил с Биллом Тейлором, когда подозвал к себе Бена. Бен медленно отделился от остальных и сел, положив на колени руки.

 — Доброе утро, — поздоровался Фаннимен, глянув на знаки отличия Бена, — лейтенант. Как вас зовут?

 — Бенджамин Соло, — глухо ответил Бен.

 — И откуда же вы, Бенджамин?

 — Окленд, Калифорния.

Фаннимен оживленно поднял голову.

 — Калифорния? Та, что рядом со знаменитым Голливудом?

 — Плюс-минус триста миль, — сказал Бен.

 — Батюшки! — воскликнул Фаннимен. — Я и забыл, насколько велики Соединенные Штаты. Итак, что привело вас в Англию летать за ВВС Его Величества?

Бен озабоченно закусил губу.

 — Быстрые самолеты вообще-то. Я хотел летать на «Спитфайре».

Фаннимен улыбнулся.

 — Это общая черта у пилотов вашей эскадрильи. И теперь же у вас есть такая возможность. Вам нравится ваш самолет? Сколько «Джерри» вы успели уже подбить?

 — Пять, — сказал Бен.

 — Вай-вай-вай, — вздохнул Фаннимен, удивленно подняв брови. — Да это, без малого, чуть ли не лучший результат в эскадрилье.

Бен нахмурился и проворчал:

 — Не такой уж и лучший, на самом-то деле.

Фаннимен, похоже, не заметил в голосе Бена раздражения, тут же переключаясь на другой вопрос:

 — На какой позиции вы летаете?

Взгляд Бена скользнули к Хаксу, который сидел достаточно близко, чтобы все слышать. Затем он снова посмотрел на Фаннимена.

 — Я ведомый командира эскадрильи Хакса в Красной группе.

 — Ага, — протянул Фаннимен, делая заметку. — И как вам это? Нравится?

 — Он лучший пилот, с которым я когда-либо летал, — выпрямившись, ответил Бен. — И лучший для нас лидер. Я чертовски горжусь тем, что я на его крыле. — Он прямо посмотрел на Хакса, выражение его лица приобрело решительности.

Хакс не отрывал от него взгляд, надеясь передать, что чувствует то же самое. Он скользнул рукой чуть вперед, к краю стола. Бен, словно отвечая, растопырил пальцы на своем бедре. Передавая отклик. Сердце Хакса сжалось.

 — Похоже, вы, ребята, очень уважаете своего командира, — сказал Фаннимен. — Разве вы не хотели бы, чтобы вас возглавлял тоже американец? Другим «Орлиным эскадрильям» назначили во главе американца. По крайней мере, 71-й.

 — Думаю, я бы полетал под началом другого американца, — ответил Бен, — но я бы устроил просто адскую бойню, реши Истребительное командование отнять у нас Хакса.

 — Дело говоришь! — откликнулся из задней части комнаты По. Он стукнул кулаком о стол. Остальные последовали этому примеру, демонстрируя свое одобрение. Хакс благодарно склонил голову.

 — Что ж, это все, о чем я хотел спросить, — сказал Фаннимен, — но я бы также хотел иметь парочку хороших снимков, прежде чем отправиться обратно в Лондон. — Поднявшись на ноги, он присоединился к Армистеду. — Давайте сперва соберем всю эскадрилью вместе, а? Было бы просто отлично сфотографировать вас всех на фоне ваших самолетов, не думаете? Идёмте туда.

Хакс поднялся, чтобы провести их к ангару, где вряд были выстроены их соколы. Армистед собрал «Орлов» и расставил их по своему усмотрению, заставляя более высоких мужчин стать сзади, а тех, что были ниже — впереди. Они присели, положив локти на согнутые колени. Хакса и Бена, как самых высоких из них, разместили бок о бок. Когда «Орлы» наконец выстроились так, чтобы все попали в кадр, Бен незаметно погладил кончиками пальцев ребро ладони Хакса. От касания того пробила мелкая дрожь, скользнувшая по позвоночнику.

 — Итак, джентльмены, — сказал Армистед. — Не двигайтесь и смотрите вот сюда. — Он настроил пальцами объектив камеры. Вылетела вспышка. — Отлично! Теперь давайте поснимаем вас возле ваших самолетов?

Он выбрал нескольких пилотов и поставил их возле «Спитфайра» Коротышки, их летные куртки небрежно лежали на их плечах. Затем он пригласил Гилберта, чтобы тот стал рядом с боксирующим орлом, который он нарисовал на собственном соколе. Вирджил широко улыбнулся, и Армистед щелкнул камерой.

Хакс стоял в стороне возле своего самолета, позволив «Орлам» побыть в центре внимания, когда фотограф лавировал между ними, делая больше снимков. Он оперся о фюзеляж и откинул голову назад, смотря вверх, на ясное голубое небо. Солнце давало мало тепла, но он наслаждался его ослепительной яркостью.

Хакс слушал оживленный гул голосов, пока из него вдруг не выделились четкие слова, сказанные совсем рядом.

 — Тебя нет ни на одной фотографии.

_Бен._

Хакс не шелохнулся, не отвел от неба взгляд.

 — Есть. На одной. На других мне быть не обязательно. Статья не про англичан, а о тебе и твоих товарищах. — Он посмотрел вниз, чуть приподняв брови. — А почему _ты_ здесь прячешься?

Бен переступил с ноги на ногу, его руки как-то неловко висели по бокам.

 — Мне не нужно быть в газете. Я просто хочу летать.

Хакс фыркнул.

 — Да, я знаю. Меня тоже это особенно не интересует. Хотя когда-то меня сняли в кинохронике.

Тогда ему и еще пяти пилотам вручали крест «За летные боевые заслуги», представленные самим королем. Хакс гордо стоял в самом центре группы. Когда фильм крутили на экране, черты лица были довольно нечеткие. Его имя также упоминалось в газетах, что стало основной темой для разговоров в сельской местности Суррея, когда об этом прознали матушка и её сплетницы-подруги.

 — Странно было видеть себя так? — спросил Бен.

 — Немного, — согласился Хакс. — Это поэтому ты предпочел не фотографироваться? Думаешь, что тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь?

Бен подошел и облокотился на крыло хаксового сокола. Он точно не ответил на вопрос, вместо этого сказал:

 — Я попросил Гилберта не рисовать меня. Пусть рисует всех остальных.

Уголки губ Хакса опустились, когда он пристально посмотрел на Бена.

 — Я хотел бы увидеть этот портрет. И фотографию.

 — Почему? — спросил Бен, засунув руки в карманы и позволив непослушным прядям волос упасть на глаза.

Хакс осмелился сделать шаг ближе и, понизив голос, сказал:

 — У тебя есть мой портрет. Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы у меня было что-то подобное на память.

Бен поднял на него взгляд, как будто не совсем поверил его словам. Хаксу показалось, что его полоснули лезвием по коже груди, внутри вспыхнуло что-то очень схожее с болью и досадой. Он далеко не всегда свободно выражал свои чувства, но он был уверен, что ясно дал понять Бену, что твердо намерен быть с ним.

 — Я… — Его прервала яркая вспышка, блеснувшая где-то совсем рядом. Хакс и Бен обернулись, чтобы увидеть ухмыляющегося им Армистеда.

 — Думал, получить пару живых снимков, — сказал он в свое оправдание. — Этот был хорош. Спасибо вам обоим. — И с этим он удалился.

Хакс провел рукой по волосам, когда фотограф ушел. Выражение Бена было мрачным и сердитым.

 — Это просто фотография, Бен, — сказал Хакс. — Её, скорее всего, даже не напечатают в газете. У него наверняка есть снимки получше.

 — Да, может быть, — проворчал Бен.

Хакс замолчал, пытаясь воссоздать в голове то, что он хотел сказать, прежде чем его прервали. В конце концов, это не была открытая для обсуждения тема. Снова облокотившись на фюзеляж, он скрестил руки на груди.

Они оставались в тени «Спитфайра» Хакса, пока Армистед и Фаннимен не объявили, что закончили. Когда Армистед направился к зал для совещаний, чтобы убрать камеру назад в сумку, Хакс рванул от Бена и перехватил фотографа на пути.

 — Могу я попросить вас об одолжении? — спросил он, останавливая того у двери.

Армистед поднял брови.

 — В зависимости от одолжения, сэр. Что я могу сделать для вас?

 — Я хотел узнать, могу ли я получить копии фотографий для моих пилотов. Думаю, им бы хотелось оставить их, так сказать, для потомков.

 — А, ну конечно, — сказал Армистед. — Это можно устроить. Просто напишите адрес, на который вам их прислать, и я обязательно пришлю. Через пару недель ожидайте.

 — Просто прекрасно, — сказал Хакс. — Спасибо.

Из кучи макулатуры в зале для совещаний он достал кусочек бумаги и написал свое полное имя и адрес этого аэродрома. Армистед засунул записку в карман.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Фаннимен уже прощался с «Орлами». Вернулся и Сноук. Он громоздко возвышался над их головами, заложив за спину руки. От солнечного света его шрамы стали выделяться еще сильнее, и от этого весь его облик стал еще более устрашающим и грозным.

 — Полагаю, вы получили все, чего хотели, мистер Фаннимен, — сказал он.

 — Более чем, подполковник, — ответил журналист. Его записная книжечка снова исчезла в карманах пальто. — Под вашим командованием находятся прекрасные люди. Мы обязательно отправим вам лишнюю партию газет, когда напишем историю. Должно занять не больше пары недель. Мы хотим выпустить статью к американскому празднику — Дню благодарения.

Хакс немного слышал о Дне благодарения, которое было в начале ноября, в основном полные тоски истории о кисловато-терпком соусе из клюквы и что-то, что называют кукурузным хлебом. Он знал, что они едят и индейку, кушанья из которой были довольно распространены в Америке, но редки в Англии. Сам он никогда её не пробовал.

 — Ну раз так, — сказал Сноук, — тогда они могли бы собственноручно забрать свои копии прямо в Лондоне. Они все равно будут там. — «Орлы» с любопытством посмотрели на него, и он продолжил: — Всем четырем «Орлиным эскадрильям» дают отпускной в честь праздника. Вы все должны будете отправиться в Лондон посетить Американский Орлиный клуб.

 — А что это, сэр? — спросил Теммин Уэксли.

 — Это рай для любого американского солдата в Англии, — ответил Сноук. — Что-то вроде дом вдали от дома. Я слышал, что там будет традиционный обед в честь Дня благодарения. Так же приедут и другие эскадрильи, чтобы вы все могли друг с другом познакомиться.

 — Вот это новости, сэр, — воскликнул Кроу. — Мне уже не терпится оказаться там. Когда мы едем?

 — Двадцать седьмого вы выедете и тридцатого вернетесь, — ответил Сноук. — Отпуск, конечно, не долгий, но, уверен, он вам понравится.

Хакс шагнул вперед.

 — Спасибо, сэр. Мы все будем очень благодарны за поездку в город.

Сноук почти надменно фыркнул.

 — Я убежден, что так и будет, командир эскадрильи Хакс. Несомненно. — С этим он, оставив «Орлов», предложил Фаннимену и Армистеду последовать за ним к машине, которая должна будет отвезти их на вокзал.

 — Ну и денек, — вздохнул Коротышка. — Никогда не думал, что попаду в газету. Или поеду в Лондон.

Остальные согласно закивали.

 — Как, думаете, мы доберемся до Лондона, сэр? — спросил Уэксли.

 — Поездом, — ответил Хакс. — Он идет от Уолкастла прямиком в Лондон, практически нигде больше не останавливаясь. Дорога займет не больше пяти часов.

В разговор вступил Тейлор:

 — А мы же сможем погулять по городу, да? Посмотреть на достопримечательности и все такое?

Если бы этот отпуск был похож на те отпуска, которые в городе проводил Хакс, то большую часть времени они бы танцевали в клубах, ходили в кино или в театр, а потом чуть ли не до обеда высыпались после бурной ночи. Но если «Орлы» хотели тур по Лондону, тогда это все меняло.

 — Что бы вы не захотели посмотреть, — сказал он, — у нас ездят автобусы, которые доставят вас куда угодно. В любом случае, нам, вероятно, придется ехать от Кинг-Кросса на Чаринг-Кросс. — Перед поездкой ему нужно будет узнать точный адрес этого Американского Орлиного клуба. У него не было ни малейшего представления, что будет ожидать их там, но ему было любопытно узнать о других «Орлиных эскадрильях» и их пилотах. Пятьдесят два американца в одном помещении — то еще событие.

 — Уверен, среди ваших собратьев-«Орлов» найдется хороший гид, — продолжил он. — Вне сомнения, они раньше уже были в Лондоне и знают, хорошие местечка.

 — А вы разве не знаете город? — удивился Натан Ши. — Вы же тоже были там раньше, правда?

Хакс кивнул.

 — Да, был. Если хотите, я могу показать вам город, но, думаю, вам больше по душе будет пообщаться со своими соотечественниками.

Ши усмехнулась.

 — Было бы здорово познакомиться с ними. Маленький кусочек дома.

 — Именно, — сказал Хакс.

По подошел к нему и хлопнул его по плечу.

 — Вам понравится индейка с начинкой, сэр. Конечно, она не будет такой вкусной, как у моей мамы, но это уже хоть что-то отдаленно знакомое.

Хакс недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

 — Я не жду, что в _Американском_ Орлином клубе для меня будет место. И к тому же я не хотел бы мешать вашему праздничному торжеству.

 — О чем вы говорите, сэр? — встревоженно спросил По. Он указал на нашивку на плече Хакса. — Вы такой же «Орел», как и мы. Вам там тоже рады. Разве не так, ребята?

 — Он чертовски прав, — сказал Коротышка.

Хакс улыбнулся.

 — Спасибо. Вам всем.

 — Ну тогда вперед, сэр, — сказал По приветливо, как всегда. — Время обеда. Идемте заморим червячка.

Обед был по расписанию и прошел спокойно, лишенный косых взглядов 222-й и 129-й. Последняя эскадрилья была вызвана на очередную вылазку и еще не вернулась на аэродром, а 222-я, видимо, решила игнорировать «Орлов». 363-ю на оставшуюся часть дня отстранили от полетов, хотя По попросил у Хакса разрешения на тренировку с Ши. Хакс позволил. Он так много, как Дэмерон, не тренировался с Натаном. Возможно, с его стороны это и было пренебрежительно по отношении к пилоту его эскадрильи, но Хакс обнаружил, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, когда на его крыле кто-то другой, кроме Бена. В те несколько раз, когда он поднимался в небо с Ши, ему попросту не хватало терпения наблюдать за неуклюжими попытками того отразить его маневры. Как для командира такое поведение было неприемлемо, но Хакс не заставлял себя делать этого, как несколько месяцев назад. По, похоже, наслаждался тренировками, поэтому Хакс и не встревал.

Большую часть дня он провел в своей комнате за написанием отчетов миссий, так что к двум часам его глаза заныли, а желание выпить чашку чая стало почти нестерпимым. Накинув на плечи пиджак, Хакс отправился в больницу в надежде застать там Фазму и её спрятанный «Эрл Грей». Заглянув в комнату для отдыха и никого там не обнаружив, он вернулся в холл посмотреть, есть ли кто там.

Главное отделение находилось за дверью со стеклянной панелью, через которую можно было посмотреть, кто внутри. Большинство кроватей пустовало, всего парочка из них было занято спящими солдатами. Один мужчина с повязкой над левым виском читал книгу, полулежа на нескольких подушках. Хакс не узнал его. Да и медсестер поблизости что-то не было, поэтому он ушел проверить другой конец коридора, там как раз располагались кабинеты. Дверь в кабинет доктора Таркина была прочно закрыта, но та, что находилась рядом с ней была открыта. В центре висела табличка с надписью « _Главная медсестра_ ». Хакс постучал по дверному косяку.

 — Входите, — раздался изнутри голос Фазмы. Она сидела в задней части комнаты за белым столом с разложенными на нём открытыми папками с какими-то документами. Пальцами левой руки она ловко крутила ручку. — В чем дело? — грубо спросила Фазма.

 — Если я помешал, я могу уйти, — ответил Хакс.

Она подняла взгляд, её глаза сперва удивленно округлились, а затем сузились.

 — Так-так-так, командир эскадрильи Хакс. Приятно видеть тебя здесь. Не ожидала, что ты придешь повидаться с рядовой смертной теперь, когда ты и твои «Орлы» стали такими знаменитостями.

Хакс иронично скривил губы.

 — Да, мне хотелось посмотреть, как там поживают другие.

Фазма рассмеялась.

 — Я тоже рада тебя видеть. Пришел за чаем? Сейчас захвачу свою чашку. — Она поднялась на ноги, призывая его присоединиться к ней в холле. — Как там прошло ваше грандиозное интервью? — спросила она, когда они шли по коридору. — Все было, как и ты и ожидал, или что-то еще?

 — Под конец оно стало довольно непринужденным, — сказал Хакс и кратко рассказал об этом утре, пока Фазма разбиралась с чаем.

 — Похоже, твоим пилотам интервью понравилось, — заметила она, неся горшочек к столу. — А как насчет тебя?

Хакс чуть повременил с ответом, размышляя, что сказать.

 — Полагаю, все прошло достаточно хорошо. Хотя я очень надеюсь, что они не используют ту фотографию со мной возле доски. Она вышла слишком самовлюбленной.

Фазма слегка пожала плечами.

 — А что плохого в том, чтобы время от времени быть слегка самовлюбленным? Тем более, что именно благодаря тебе 363-я стала одной из лучших эскадриль в стране. Я даже и не удивлюсь, если через год парочка твоих пилотов получит крест «За летные боевые заслуги».

 — Все возможно, — ответил Хакс. Он не ожидал услышать в октябре, что три «Орла» были удостоены чести короля. Они не подчинялись Короне, но все равно получили одно из самых высоких признаний в Королевских ВВС. Разумеется, они заслужили это своими воздушными победами, и все же это стало сюрпризом.

 — Ты слишком приуменьшаешь свои и их достижения, знаешь ли, — с легким осуждением сказала Фазма. — Конечно, скромничать или нет — личный выбор каждого, но позволь себе немного похвалиться и не забудь похвалить и их.

Хакс чуть поерзал на стуле, скрестив лодыжки.

 — Думаю, мне подвернется такая возможность. В конце месяца мы с ребятами должны будем съездить в Лондон на встречу с остальными «Орлиными эскадрильями». Если и есть более подходящее время выхвалять 363-ю, то это оно и есть. Без сомнения, там _до посинения_ будут сравнивать летные подвиги. Пилоты народ хвастливый.

Фазма ухмыльнулась.

 — Тебе лучше поучаствовать в этом действе. Возможно, от тебя и не прет надменным душком, но уверенность ты носишь с таким же достоинством, как и этот форменный пиджак.

 — У меня есть веская причина так себя вести, — ответил Хакс.

 — Именно, — засмеялась она. — Это то, что я хочу услышать. На этом аэродроме среди пилотов у тебя наибольше знаков отличия. Что бы там ни тявкал Чепмэн, у него вдвое меньше сбитых самолетов на счету, чем у тебя, и с тех пор, как он приехал сюда, этот результат не изменился. Ты справляешься гораздо лучше него.

Хакс повел бровью.

 — А ты, я вижу, в курсе всех событий?

Она откинулась на спинку стула и подняла чашку к губам.

 — Что, если я скажу тебе, что я немного привязалась к твоей эскадрилье? Каждый раз, когда твои ребята бывают здесь, они такие вежливые и ведут себя лучшим образом.

 — Серьезно? — неверяще переспросил Хакс. — Я слышал, что Норман постоянно флиртует с одной из твоих медсестер.

 — О, да, но она охотно отвечает на его флирт, — сказала Фазма. — Я думаю, что если бы они оба как следует пригляделись к своим отношениям, то поняли бы, что они влюблены друг в друга.

 — Хм, — отозвался Хакс. — Полагаю, в этом нет ничего плохого.

Фазма взяла печеньку, и, надкусив от неё кусочек и прожевав, проглотила, и лишь потом снова заговорила:

 — Согласна. Здесь все кишмя кишит напряженностью и нервозностью. Быть может, сбросить напряжение в иных случаях даже полезно, если понимаешь, о чем я.

 — Да, я знаю, — ответил Хакс, изо всех сил стараясь не допустить своим мыслям свернуть к Бену и к тому, что они делали в темноте ангара.

 — Не волнуйся, — продолжала Фазма. — Профилактику мы тут раздаем. Я хочу верить, что твои пилоты достаточно умны использовать её.

Хакс тоже надеялся на их благоразумность, хотя сам никогда не задумывался об этом. О таких вещать не говорили, особенно в Великобритании. Иногда какой-то парикмахер после бритья мог поинтересоваться у своих клиентов, нужно ли им «немного кое-чего на выходные». Хакс всегда отказывался, но некоторые его одноклассники брали предложенные презервативы и быстро засовывали их в карманы.

Хакс никогда не использовал презервативы со своими любовниками, поскольку в основном они были предназначены для предотвращения распространения венерических заболеваний между женщинами и мужчинами. К тому же, он еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы мужчина подхватил какую-нибудь подобную болячку от другого мужчины, поэтому и не пользовался защитой. А еще Хакс слышал, что презервативы притупляют удовольствие при занятии любовью. Если это действительно было так, тогда он был рад, что между мужчинам они были не нужны.

 — Они парни умные, — сказал он Фазме. — А что, кто-то из них уже приходил сюда с такой просьбой?

 — Приходили и просили, не меня конкретно, но доктор Таркин получал парочку просьб. — Она закатила глаза. — Представь себе, взрослые мужики слишком застенчивы, чтобы попросить медсестру дать презерватив.

Хакс налил ей еще одну чашку чая.

 — Мужчины не всегда ведут себя, как разумные существа. Уверен, ты это знаешь.

Фазма покачала головой.

 — Иногда мне кажется, что вы все абсолютно безнадежны, но потом я встречаю парочку хороших малых, и моя вера в них возобновляется.

 — Надеюсь, я попадаю под эту категорию, — усмехнулся Хакс.

 — Еще как.

 — Уже легче.

Некоторое время они пили молча. Хакс окунал сухое печенье в свой чай и наблюдал, как на дно чашки медленно опускаются парочка крошек. Затем он кусал печенье, и его размякшая часть тут же разваливалась на языке.

 — Итак, — сказала Фазма, — тебе придётся уехать. Ждешь этого? Сколько уже прошло, с тех пор как ты в последний раз был там?

 — Я находился в Аксбридже до того, как приехал сюда, — ответил он, — но других мест я не видел уже как с весны. Мне не терпится снова побывать в Лондоне. Это будет что-то вроде приключения.

 — Неужели?

Он рассказал Фазме все, что знал о Американском Орлином клубе и об ужине в честь Дня благодарения.

 — Ну, это что-то новенькое, — сказала Фазма. — Не знаю, что думать об индейке. И что еще за чертовщина этот кукурузный хлеб?

 — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — ответил Хакс. — Но, уверен, шанс попробовать, что это такое, у меня будет. Кажется, это блюдо особенно дорого для Стриклэнда.

 — Хм. Тогда я желаю твоему желудку сил и терпения.

Хакс усмехнулся.

 — Надеюсь, я выберусь оттуда живым.

Фазма погладила пальцем край чашки.

 — А где планируешь остановиться? Я знаю одно местечко неподалеку от Чаринг-Кросса. Отель «Альдеран». Там приятная атмосфера, и номера на верхних этажах идут дешевле, так как если немцам вздумается сбросить бомбы, они пострадают первыми.

 — Очаровательно, — произнес Хакс.

 — В последний раз, когда я была в городе, я ночевала там. Это действительно хороший вариант. Для тебя да и вообще для всех, кто тоже захочет там остановится, выйдет не слишком дорого. Ты можешь отправить им письмо, чтобы они оставили тебе комнату или, если нужно, комнаты на всю эскадрилью.

Хакс сделал глоток чая, думая о том, насколько шумной будет вся эскадрилья, соберись они на отпускном в одном отеле. Не то чтобы они намеревались заниматься чем-то другим, кроме как поспать. Возможно, это было бы не так уж и плохо, но если Хакс отправился в отпуск, он хотел отдохнуть от суеты казарм и найти комнату, которая была бы в относительно спокойном месте, где бы он мог уединиться.

Он поймал себя на том, что совершенно неожиданно вспомнил свои слова, сказанные Бену прошлым вечером в ангаре: если бы у них была возможность побыть наедине вдали от любопытных глаз аэродрома, они могли бы разделить ложе. _Переспать_ как следует. Он мог бы взять Бена с собой в гостиницу. Разумеется, им придется снять отдельные номера, но кто сказал, что они обязаны жить в разных комнатах, если им этого абсолютно не нужно. Они могли заниматься любовью и спать в объятиях друг друга, не испытывая при этом пропитывающего каждую клеточку тела страха, с которым им ежедневно приходилось бороться в Уолкастле. Хакс почувствовал, как горячая кровь скользнула в низ живота, сердце сорвалось со спокойного ритма.

А Фазме он сказал:

 — Мне кажется, что большинство моих пилотов захотят остановиться там же, где и их американские товарищи. Однако, я предпочел бы тишину, так что, думаю, я напишу хозяину «Альдерана». У тебя остался их почтовый адрес?

 — В моем кабинете, — ответила она. — Я сейчас принесу. Можешь пока прибраться здесь?

Хакс собрал всю посуду и ополоснул её в раковине, но он почти не видел, что делал. Он двигался механически, по памяти мышц, пытаясь осознать, прикинуть все возможности трех ночей в Лондоне, с Беном в постели: гладкость соприкасающихся впервые полностью обнаженных тел; сбившиеся в груду одеяла, спихнутые куда-то в ноги; они, дюйм за дюймом исследующие, изучающие друг друга; губы Хакса на коже Бена, прежде чем он ляжет на спину, ожидая, когда Бен наполнит его. Сердце оглушительно билось в груди Хакса, казалось, оно вот-вот проломит коробку ребер и скатится пульсирующим клубком на пол. Теперь все зависело от Бена, захочет ли он быть с ним там. Хаксу нужно будет спросить его об этом. Ближайшие несколько дней они не собирались уединяться в ангаре, а ему было просто необходимо узнать ответ раньше. Должен же был быть какой-то способ отвлечь его от работы и поговорить с глазу на глаз. Он-

 — Вот, держи, — сказала только что вошедшая Фазма. Она протянула бумажку, которую Хакс взял и тут же засунул в карман.

 — Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я очень ценю это. Я сейчас же займусь письмом.

 — Да не за что. Просто привези мне чего-нибудь. Конфет или карамелек.

Хакс со всей ответственностью возлагаемого на него задания кивнул.

 — Я не подведу тебя. К тому же я хорошенько задолжал за чай. — Он уже было собирался пожелать ей хорошего дня и уйти, но остановился, осознавая, что перед поездкой, если Бен, конечно, согласится на его предложение, ему понадобится кое-чем запастись. Хакс тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать самую убедительную ложь и начал: — Могу я ли попросить тебя об одолжении, Фазма?

Она уперлась рукой в бедро.

 — Зависит от того, что это за одолжение.

 — Меня кое-что беспокоит, — начал Хакс. Он приготовился лгать, как мог, и до конца. — Я немного чувствителен к холоду, от него у меня шелушится кожа. Я надеялся, что ты сможешь дать мне что-нибудь от этого. Вазелин или тому подобное?

Светлые брови Фазмы взлетели вверх, что казалось еще немного и они сольются с линией волос.

 — Раздражение от холода?

Хакс закусил губу, чувствуя, как все сильнее нагревается его лицо.

 — Да. На ногах.

 — Мгх. Понятно. — Она взглянула на него, явно не убежденная его словами. — Что ж, вазелин у нас закончился, но у меня есть кое-что, что может сработать. Иди за мной.

Фазма отвела его в ближайший кабинет, где хранились препараты. Отперев дверь ключом, она нырнула внутрь и, пошарив на полках и вытащив тюбик размером с ладонь Хакса, протянула его ему. На боковой стороне находилась надпись: « _Смазка для медицинских целей_ ».

 — Это должно помочь от _раздражения_ , — сказала она. — Просто не выдавливай слишком много, чтобы не было потом проблем.

Хакс взял его и поспешно сунул в карман.

 — Благодарю.

Фазма поджала губы.

 — Если через несколько дней раздражение не пройдет, ты же придешь ко мне, да?

 — Конечно, — заверил её он. — Спасибо за чай. Хорошего дня.

Хакс размеренным темпом пошел к казармам, чтобы спрятать смазку. Она тяжело оттягивала карман, заставляя его ясно как никогда осознавать, чего он хочет и на что готов. Он надеялся, что Бен тоже разделяет его желания.

 — Хакс!

Он резко остановился, ища взглядом того, кто окликнул его. Через поле к нему бежал Бен. Он делал широкие шаги, словно желая за раз преодолеть как можно больше расстояния.

 — Бен, — сказал Хакс, когда тот остановился перед ним. — Ты искал меня?

 — Да, — выдохнул Бен. — С обеда. Куда ты ушел?

 — Мне нужно было разобраться с некоторыми вещами, а затем я навестил Матрону Фазму. Тебе что-то нужно?

Бен облизнул губы.

 — Ну, не совсем. Я просто… — Он вздохнул. — Ты же знаешь, что мне нужно.

Хакс моргнул, чувствуя, как по жилам разливается тепло, впитываясь в кожу.

 — Прогуляйся со мной.

До казарм все еще оставалось достаточное расстояние для небольшой прогулки, поэтому Хакс сбавил темп, когда Бен присоединился к нему, идя в ногу рядом.

 — Я хотел кое о чем спросить тебя, — начал он.

Бен бросил на него пытливый взгляд.

 — Когда мы поедем в Лондон, я собираюсь снять комнату в отеле «Альдеран». Он недалеко от «Орлиного клуба» и там тише. Я подумал, может ты захочешь присоединиться ко мне.

 — Я не против, — сказал Бен. — Мне все равно нужно будет где-то остановиться на ночь. А там что, что-то особенное?

 — Нет, ничего особенного, — ответил Хакс, — за исключением того, что мы будем там вместе. — Они слишком далеко шли друг от друга, чтобы Хакс смог незаметно коснуться его, но он остановился и, повернувшись к Бену, тихо сказал: — Я хочу, чтобы ты разделил со мной постель. 

Бен раскрыл от изумления рот.

Хакс какое-то время просто смотрел на него, пытаясь понять его реакцию. Но когда все попытки что-либо угадать из выражения его лица потерпели поражения, он спросил:

 — Ты хочешь этого?

 — Да, — тут же ответил Бен без колебаний. — Я… да. — Он сделал медленный шаг вперед, оказываясь чуток ближе. — Я действительно этого хочу.

Хакс сжал кулаки, чтобы не протянуть руку и не коснуться его.

 — Я тоже.

Бен наградил его сдержанной, но искренней улыбкой, и Хакс почувствовал, как его пробирает дрожью до самых пальцев ног.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Отношение Хакса к презервативам было довольно распространенным в то время. В некоторых случаях солдаты видели гомосексуальный секс, как предпочтительная альтернатива спать с женщиной-проституткой, потому что от них было гораздо больше шансов подхватить венерическую болезнь. Конечно, теперь мы все знаем, что мужчины могут заражать друг друга ЗППП и тому подобным, но до кризиса со СПИДом все было немного иначе.


End file.
